Moonlight Rhapsody
by shaydoe
Summary: Mamoru was just an average guy, trying to get through University when suddenly a golden haired Goddess falls into his life. Now his life is nothing but normal.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:The Intro is based from the begining of Oh! My Goddess. But after this short prologue it's going it own course. Don't own Sailor Moon, just flying off on another tangent.

Prologue: Ooops!

Evening was descending upon the bustling metropolis of Tokyo. Another hot day falling away, as the raging ball of fire sank into the sea. The rolling clouds glowing in pinks and lavenders, celebrating the suns departure in vivid colours. Long shadows began extending themselves across the streets, as the large hanging lamps that sat along the sidewalks began to flicker to life. The heavy silver glow of a full moon rose over the trees, the stars obscured behind an red afterglow of the city lights.

The lush sprawling campus of Tokyo University sat sombrely, the students to wrapped up in their studies or social lives to pay much notice to the growing darkness of night falling over the city.

The students moved with a purpose down the tree lined walkways between buildings, their bright futures prominent on their minds. Some were eagerly heading out on dates, being the beginning of the weekend. Men walking hand in hand with their girlfriends, or draping an arm protectively around the girls shoulders laying claim in a silent way for any other men trolling around the campus.

A young man, stood bitterly on the balcony outside his dorm room. Leaning on the iron railing watching the happy couples wander among the winding paths of the inner courtyard. He was tall, lean and strong of build, with a broad chest and well muscled arms. His hair thick and dark, with a long fringe that fell over this deep blue eyes. Wearing a pair of worn out jeans, with a black t-shirt tucked into the waist. The sleeves rolled up to his bicep making the baggy piece of clothing look like a tank top. He had no time for such trivialities as love, to focused on his studies to even pay much attention to the females on campus. Who didn't care about his lack of interest, still vying for his attentions when ever he left his room. He never had much use for girls, finding them kinda annoying with their love sick, mooning and high pitched baying they called laughter. The women he met at University didn't seem much different, to involved in finding love and a husband then working hard to accomplish something of themselves.

His campus residence was Toshima, an all males dorm, so once he got inside these walls he no longer had to worry about girls. He was free to focus on his studies, as long as his senpai left him be, but as always they were gone leaving him with instructions to follow. As if since this was his first year at University, and new in the dorm he was their personal slave.

The shrill tone of the phone echoed to him, breaking him of his wandering thoughts over his lack of a personal life. With a sigh he retreated from the balcony, slipping through the glass sliding door back into the chaos of his dorm room. The main living area wasn't huge, just big enough for a old navy couch and a small t.v set in a cheap black plastic stand with castor wheels. The t.v was on the news, a short blonde female news anchor droning on, her tilting voice a constant white noise in the room. The worn white walls were plastered with posters of half naked women.

Moving tentatively through the clutter of trash, pizza boxes and coke bottles littering the floor. He found the phone hiding under a pile of loose notes, and text books in the back corner of the room. Eager to stop the annoying ring, he cast the papers aside roughly, snatching up the black receiver in haste. Flopping against the wall, once the tone died, sliding to the floor once more. Staring at the little study nest he had made earlier in this corner of the living area. He needed to get back to his anatomy paper but he just couldn't focus tonight, he was strangely feeling quite restless.

"Moshi, Moshi?" He answered, his voice carrying a bored tone as a sweet female voice answered back. "No, Seiya was called into work tonight. He said to tell you he would make it up to you later." Truth was his roommate was trying to avoid his current girlfriend, who had become quite clingy and needy of late.

The female on the end, accepted the answer, leaving a message and then hung up.

"Yeah, I'll tell him." He commented bitterly. "Geez. I wish Seiya would get an answering machine. This sucks!" He complained, slamming the receiver back into its cradle.

Snatching up a yellow post-it pad from near his bare feet and a pen, he quickly jotted down the message from Seiya's girlfriend. Once that was done, he sighed deeply, crossing his legs, and getting comfortable again. Leaning back against the wall behind him, placing a rather heavy, rather thick text book in his lap. Popping his pen into his mouth, he began to read and chew the tip absently.

At first the sudden brilliant light show, strobing through out the living room went unnoticed by the young man. His head bent forward, long bangs obscuring the dramatic scene growing in both fury and intensity along the white stucco roof of the living room. A crack of thunder, shook him out of his reverie. He jumped to his feet, the pen dangling unnoticed from suddenly dry lips. Staring in both fear and awe at the swirling clouds, rolling above him. Brilliant rays of silver light, pulsing outward from the strange other worldly cloud mass. The light throbbed as if alive, blinding the young man who sought to shield himself with a raised arm over his eyes. Another clash of thunder echoed through the small room, then a sharp scream of fright echoed from the clouds. Cut silent as another deafening boom of thunder drowned out the plaintive cries. A glowing silver form, fell from the clouds, a mass of white dove feathers exploding over the room. A moment later, the clouds merely faded away along with the blinding light show. The mass of feathers that blanketed the room, merely faded into nothingness as the light cleared. The room looking untouched by the sudden invasion of the other worldly storm.

Slowly, nervously he lowered his arm, suddenly swallowing in dread. His dark blue eyes widened with utter disbelief. A very petite, very gorgeous, very naked young woman was now curled meekly upon the coffee table set before the couch. She had long light gold hair, that seemed to shine silver under the moonlight cascading into the room through the patio windows. A layer of her unbelievably long hair flowed freely over her slight curves down her back. Falling over her well formed bottom, hiding it from view. On top of her head was two small buns, with two wide golden tails, they dipped over her slender shoulders, draping over top her perfect round breasts obscuring their full details. The curling tips of her hair curtaining her womanhood keeping her dignity a secret. Her bright blue eyes were wide and innocent, staring with a dazed uncertain look around the room. Her face was sweet, with soft round cheeks that made her look so very cute. Her glazed look, soon degraded into sudden panic, her cerulean eyes beginning to mist with tears as she took in her foreign surroundings.

He could only stand there, completely poleaxed , staring at her. Silently, admiring her unearthly beauty. His feet frozen in place, mind which usually spun at high speeds, his inner voice never truly at peace. Was left sluggish and hazy in her pressense, peace and serenity falling over his being like a warm blanket. He was drawn to this small goddess in ways he could not quite fathom at this moment.

She finally managed to stop her frantic looks about the cluttered room, her gaze focusing on him, looking so very, very, scared. Uncaring about the fact that her small demure body was on display for him to ogle. She merely sat there, her legs curled beneath her now, eyes pleading for him to protect her...an aura of love and purity almost glowing around her. He knew from that moment that he was tied to her in some way, his soul humming in her presence. All he wanted to do was hold her, take away all her pain and forever be by her side. These intense feelings were more then shocking, to the always lonely, self absorbed young man.

He swallowed, willing his feet to move, his voice to speak. He stared at her, dark eyes unblinking, while she stared back silent and waiting.

"Hello..." He breathed, immediately cursing himself for such a stupid introduction.

She sat silent, casting her gaze downward, as she ducked her head against her shoulder looking uncertain and nervous as well.

"I'll go get you something...to wear!" He nearly shouted it back at her, giving her a nervous smile as he slid past the coffee table. Retreating out of the room and down a small hall set off from the living room that held his and Seiya's rooms. He returned a few moments later with a pair of grey sweat pants and a white t-shirt. He meekly handed them to her, keeping his eyes respectfully to the side to maintain her dignity, as she rose off the table to receive them. With out a word, she slid past him with his clothes. The space between the coffee table and the TV stand wasn't very wide, as she sought to get past him he unconsciously felt her nipples brush against his stomach. The top of her head passed by just under his chin, his nose picking up her soft, sweet scent intoxicating him further. She was perfect, in every sense of the word...he needed her, wanted her so badly, she hadn't said a single word yet but he couldn't see a future without her in it. The fierce thoughts of laying claim to this strange woman, hitting him hard. These feelings were alien to him and starting to scare him more then a little.

With a groan, he knew he was standing at attention instantly. He couldn't help but voyeur a quick look at her supple swaying butt as she moved lightly down the hall. Oh, he had never seen such a perfect, utterly amazing looking woman before. The intense feelings he was suddenly becoming assaulted with, concerning this girl was over whelming him. For a man who never had any time for women, keeping his focus on his studies and nothing else. This sudden need to always have this girls around him, was greatly unnerving. Even with her out of sight, her image was almost seared into his mind. Her sweet face, perfect body floating in his thoughts, perfect for hours of inner review.

With a deep sigh of defeat, his pants straining, he brushed a hand through his dark hair. His thoughts slowly drowning with erotic images. They didn't even know each others names, yet all he wanted to do was press her lithe little body up against a wall and kiss her till they were both out of breath. He wanted to run his hands down her ample curves, brush his fingers through her long silky hair...touch every intimate part of her. Images of her moaning, and writhing against him filled his mind.

"Oh...Kami." He moaned, thumping his forehead against a nearby wall, needing to find a distraction before he exploded. Who was this girl, and how could she just take over his mind in all but a few minutes of meeting her. This was insane!

Slowly he eased himself away from banging his head futilely against the wall, finding the little golden beauty standing in the entry way of the hall. She had attempted to get his long sweats to fit, rolling up the cuffs and waist making a comical sight of several wide rings circling her ankles and waist. She had pulled the hem of the shirt to her side, tying it in a knot against her hip. The round neck, hung loosely off one small shoulder. She looked like a doll, in over sized clothes. Giving him a nervous smile, her hands clasped before her she stood silent...waiting.

"Uhmmm, "He brushed a hand through his hair, keeping his eyes on his feet feeling very uncertain.

She silently moved directly in front of him, ducking her head to the side to meet his sideways glance. Her soft features falling into a questioning, searching look.

His heart began to pound in his chest at having her so close, smelling her soft floral scent. With a quick exhale of breath, he sought to calm himself.

He chuckled, raising his eyes back up, quickly rubbing his sweaty palms against the thighs of his jeans he thrust a hand out towards her.

"Chiba, Mamoru." He gave her a lopsided, half smile.

She merely smiled up at him, a happy content grin her blue eyes bright and shining. Then moved away from him, sitting on the couch taking in her surroundings demurely once more.

"Ok..." He muttered, her silence wasn't making him feel more nervous..not at all.

In the strained silence that followed his attempt at greeting her, male voices boomed from behind his front door. Which suddenly brought him back to contemplating more serious problems, groaning and rolling his eyes he moved to sit beside her on the couch. She was creating some major problems for him.

"You see, there's a problem. You can't really stay here. " he started, his heart aching as her happiness faded away. Leaving her frowning sadly up at him, eyes misting with tears of dread.

"This is an all male dorm, its completely off limits to women." He pushed on. "So if they catch you in here...they'll kick me out. I need you to leave for just a little while, anyway,...ok?" Stumbling over his words, ending with a pleading smile.

Her gentle features were quickly crumpling further into despair, tears beginning to fall down her soft cheeks. Full pink lips trembling as if great sobs were about to follow said tears.

"Oh, man..." Mamoru moaned, unable to handle the girl breaking down into utter misery. He quickly, placed his strong hands on her small shoulders giving her a light squeeze.

"Don't cry..." he started, casting his eyes up noticing a huge hole in the roof from the storm of her sudden appearance. More stress falling on his shoulders as he took in the extensive damage of her sudden entrance into his life.

She sniffled patheticly, brushing her tears away from her cheeks. Mamoru felt horrible at making her cry, but what was he going to do with her. Where did she come from, why was she here...why him?

His thoughts were cut short as heavy steps began to thunder up the steps outside of the dorm. Mamoru's stress level increased ten fold, as he heard his room mates booming voice, followed by other dorm mates laughter echoing down the outer hall. A cold sweat began to form on his neck, his heart now thundering in his chest. The next few minutes were not going to go very well.

The front door slammed open, a very tall, very well muscled man strode into the room. He had a broad chest, encased in a white muscle shirt, a thick arm grasping a black leather jacket over a powerful shoulder. His jeans hung off well formed hips and thighs, the man had a stallions physic. Moving with a power to his stride that spoke of a deep well of confidence in himself. He was a very ruggedly handsome man, with long black hair tied back into a long ponytail. His dark blue eyes gleamed with mischief, as he took in the scene before him in their living room. His dark eyes roaming over the golden haired girl's slender body, and well formed breasts as a predator would scrutinize his next meal.

"Hey, Chiba you take my messages?" He smirked, eyebrows lifting in surprise at seeing his roommate crouching near a gorgeous woman his hands on her shoulders.

Mamoru stared in dread as more men entered the room from behind Seiya. One was shorter then Seiya, skinny as a rail with silver hair the hung around his shoulders, and into his green eyes. He had a feminine charm to his features that he used to his advantage with the ladies. He had a plain white samurai mask hanging off the side of his head, dressed in a black muscle shirt and grey kaki shorts. A tooth pick stuck, cockily out his lips, that he rolled around his mouth while smiling smugly down at him.

Things were slowly spirally out of control, Mamoru knew it. The last was a tall man, with reddish brunette hair that was long well past his shoulders. He kept his unruly bangs out of his soft brown eyes, with a pair of stylish sun glass perched on his head. He wore a simple black t-shirt and jeans. All three men smirked down at him and his new petite companion.

"You know the rules, Chiba." Seiya commented, folding his arms over his thick chest. His blue eyes dancing with mirth. His two friends, smiling knowingly upon them snickering.

Seiya snapped his fingers, the two men scrambled about the room grabbing his stuff.

"What do we do when someone breaks the rules, boys?" Seiya cast his gaze over his shoulder as more male dorm mates thundered into the living room, disappearing down the hall to gather his things from his bedroom.

All of the men were shouting. "OUT! OUT! OUT!"

Before he knew it, the mob had gathered him and his golden blonde girl up along with a bunch of his things and tossed them out the front door. He landed on his butt hard, his companion set down rather gently on her bottom beside him by the horde of men. Then they began to toss his things out the front door. His bed roll,tool box, a backpack, his green duffle packed full of clothes. His sneakers were whipped around his neck, like a bolo, as he sat stunned. His helmet and keys soon followed, clattering in front of his bare feet.

"Send us your address and we'll send your crap!" Seiya's laughing voice echoed back to him, as the dorms front door slammed closed.

Mamoru remained stunned on the cold concrete out front of the dorm, blinking and slightly catatonic at the sudden reversal of fortune in his life. Casting his gaze to the side, he found his new companion sitting primely, her knees drawn under her, gazing around, confusion clear on her face.

Mamoru sighed deeply, a sweat mark forming on the side of his face. What was he going to do now...

"Well, we got to find a place to stay." Mamoru sighed, taking it in stride, one has to keep moving forward. A motto he lived by, since his dark days moving from one foster home to another during his youth. Slipping on his sneakers while giving her a strong confident smile attempting to settle her worry.

"I think we can crash at my friend Matoki's for tonight." He gathered up his duffle, rising to his feet and offering her a hand up. She gave him a bright happy smile that soothed his own worry about the future. His quiet well planed out life was over. He couldn't bare not having her near, so with a sigh he straightened his shoulders. So be it. He declared to himself, he would face this new future with a smile as long as she was with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Overture

Chapter One

Mamoru slowly guided the small girl across campus, with a protective arm across her slender shoulders. His dull green duffle, packed near bursting with his things. Hanging over his other shoulder as a counter weight. She had easily moved into the crook of his arm, moving with him as silently as his own shadow. She seemed to fit perfectly against his side, he marvelled at how comfortable she felt next to him as they walked. She never said word, smiling sweetly up at him every time he would duck his head to make sure she was keeping up to his long steady strides. She was barefoot, her small feet slapping against the cement as she moved with him. He felt horrible that she had no shoes, but carrying her would draw attention and that was a fate worse then death for him. She seemed fine though, as if moving barefoot was something she was accustomed to.

They moved along the shadowed paths of the inner courtyard, passing under the bright glow of over hanging lamps from time to time. The lush trees and bushes rustling in the warm wind beside them, she stayed close never taking her eyes off him. Focused on staying at his side, not giving into the distractions of looking around her to take in her surroundings.

Mamoru was lost in his thoughts, trying to reason out who or what this beautiful girl was. Normal girls don't fall out of the sky from swirling vortex's so her being human was out of the question. Which left the idea, that maybe she was from another planet or that she was more then human?

So lost in his rambling mind, he lost track as to where they were headed, finding that he had led her unconsciously into a large building near the edge of campus that held the main food court. The various booths had small glowing signs in Kanji stating what kind of food they made. Black marker boards were nailed beside the counters with neon marker scrawl stating the menu. A cluster of round plastic table and chairs sat in the dead centre of the food court, the various cafe's surrounding the inner bowl.

They moved down the bright hall, the once thin crowds out in the outer courtyard began to increase in mass and also volume as they neared the eateries.

The lithe girl pressed more tightly against him, her slender arms snaking around his waist clutching him tightly. He noticed her unease, catching sight of how her sweet little forehead wrinkled with anxiety, her blue eyes beginning to shimmer.

"It's going to be ok." He gave her shoulder a squeeze of reassurance, and a bright smile.

She smiled back, her eyes illuminated with quiet trust as she pressed up against his side.

As they passed along the metal railing that lined the upper edge of the bowl filled with tables, they were both assaulted by the aroma's of fried foods. The small blonde let out a soft moan, staring longingly at the cantina. A soft gurgle echoed up to him from her belly. She blushed a deep crimson, suddenly wrapping her arms around her middle, eyes down cast in embarrassment.

"Hungry?" Mamoru questioned, stoping and turning to her. He smiled softly down to her, his hands placed tenderly on her shoulders not wanting her to feel uncomfortable.

His little goddess merely nodded, not meeting his eyes.

"Ok, then lets get us some food." Mamoru nodded with a light chuckle, guiding her away into the cafeteria area, as a wide eager grin rose on her sweet face.

Minutes later and they were seated at an out of the way table, near the back of the seating area. Mamoru liked to be obscure in public, he wasn't a people person, or very personable for that matter. Most people found him hard to get along with, he was to confident in himself and didn't like to play the social games most others engaged in. Most people were just not worth the effort. He figured his Senpai Seiya was happy to have gotten rid of him, since he was a worthy rival for the ladies on campus. They seemed to be charmed by him, even though he never tried to pick them up like Seiya did.

With a sigh, he gave up on his thoughts, popping another sweet potato fry into his mouth. He had ordered fries and a chicken burger from a grill style booth. His new little companion went along with his order and got the same. He cast her a strange look, noticing how slowly and concisely she was placing fries in her mouth. She would duck her head down meekly, taking small bites, when she noticed he was watching her she would stop eating and smile brightly up at him. Only when he turned away would she resume eating, not liking him watching her while she chewed. He decided that she was a strange little thing, but he wouldn't hold her eating habits against her. Everyone had their little quirks. He continued to sneak odd looks her way as he watched her eat one layer of her burger at a time totally taking the strange, to a new level. He shook his head in disbelief, chuckling lightly. She huffed at his laughter, blushing anew but not stoping her odd eating habit till her plate was clean.

An hour later they had made it onto the parking lot at the edge of campus. It was well lit with large orange lamps lining the parking stalls. A heavy line of trees sat on the outskirts of the cement lot, waving in the dieing warmth of the summer breeze. The parking lot was full of cars and motor bikes of all shapes, sizes and colours. The night was mostly calm, with the bright white moon glowing over the two young people as they crossed the empty cement towards the other side of the lot.

Mamoru dug his keys out of a pocket of his jeans, as they neared a dark blue motor bike with a white racing stripe down the side of the leg guards. Dumping his duffle on the pavement, he unzipped the heavy zipper, pulling out two helmets. Rising back up, he passed a black helmet to her. She grasped it lightly, not understanding what it was. He chuckled again at the uncertain glare she was giving the heavy dark plastic helmet.

"Ok..it goes on like this." he took the helmet back, pressing it tenderly down upon her head. Squeezing her hairstyle under the styrofoam cushion underneath. She moaned in protest, as it pinched her hair. But once on, he gingerly tied the strap and slapped down the visor concealing her disgruntled glare his way.

In moments he had managed to coax the nervous girl unto the back of the bike. With a twist of his key, the motor hummed to life its subtle roar speaking of the freedom of speed and adventures to be had. He loved his bike, it was one of his most prized processions. She wrapped her arms around his middle tightly, nearly cutting off his air supply as he sped off down the parking lot. He took it slow at first, as he made his way across the side streets around campus. She pressed up against his back so tight, it was like she was wanting to hide within him. Making small plaintive cries, or short screams as he made it to the faster main street beyond the campus. He had no choice, but to increase his speed as he headed north into Azabu Juuban. He could hear her struggling to hold back further screams of fright, that came out as small strangled cries as he ducked and weaved through traffic.

She understood their was no way to make the terrifying ride stop, so was trying to be strong and hold back her full screams. Wanting to make sure her new protector could concentrate, she squeezed her eyes shut tight, listening to her heart pound against her rib cage as if it wanted to escape, and hung onto him with all her strength. She vaguely understood she was on Earth, but it had changed so much since she visited it as a child with her mother. She imagined ice blue eyes were watching her, cold calculating, and full of venom towards the Silver Millennium. The mere thought of the Shadow Lord, sent chills up her spine. Moaning in fright at her dark memories of being a captive within the Dark Realms, she gripped Mamoru tighter. Issuing a grunt from him, they were currently at a stop light and he had a leg braced on the ground. He rubbed her arms soothingly, needing her to loosen her grip because he thought she might have snapped a rib, and he certainly couldn't breath and was starting to see spots.

"Need to breath..." He panted, pulling at her arms plaintively.

She complied, loosening the smallest of amounts, then the light turned and they were racing off once more. Her golden tails flapping madly behind them in the wind, as they soared down the wide street, the young girl crying out here and there along the way. The Shadow Lord would never stop looking for her, never give up. She had to remain hidden, try and wait things out, hope and pray her Senshi find her first or this young human male could protect her.

With a heavy sigh of relief, the young man slowed the bike to a stop. Dismounting the pulling off his helmet, his once perfect wind blown dark locks, were now plastered to his head. With a groan he bent over at the waist and ruffled his hair, loosening up the dark strands.

It was a cute little manoeuvre of vanity, and she couldn't help but giggle as she watched him. She too dismounted, a moment later. Her short little leg scrambling for purchase on the hard cement, while the other remained high on the seat. Hopping sideways she managed to get off the frightful machine.

"I doubt your hair is in better condition." He commented with a smirk, tenderly unsnapping the strap as she stood as still as she could. He pulled the helmet off, his smile widened into laughter.

She cast him a tearful glare, rushing towards a large window of a near by clothing shop. Finding to her dread that her wonderful buns, that she adored because they were just like her mothers had been squashed flat looking like two pancakes, all her pins sticking out as if two porcupines had lain down there.

Mamoru approached tentatively behind her, suddenly feeling very bad that he had laughed at her. He caught the sad look she was casting herself, as she pulled all the pins out of her hair.

"Sorry?" He whispered, placing his hands on her shoulders.

She merely shrugged, the tears and disappointment fading as her golden tresses cascaded free over his hands.

Mamoru sucked in a cold breath, staring in awe over her head. Her hair was amazingly soft. Like the finest silk, it brushed along the tops of his hands that were grasping her slender shoulders. He wanted to run his hand through it, pet the back of her head to get the full affect of its greatness.

She caught his sudden surprise and appreciation of her hair in his reflection in the window. She had been drawn to this young man by the strange portal that had teleported her out of the Dark Realms.

She felt the old gods had led her to him. He made her feel safe and warm when he placed his hands on her. His pressence seemed to sooth her fears, give her hope that she could be free and maybe one day return to her mothers side.

With a warm smile, she turned around to face him, wrapping her slender arms around his waist and pulled herself in tight to his chest. Sighing with contentment, as she took in his soft earthy scent. It felt so right being in his arms, as if this was were she was meant to be.

Mamoru was surprised at first, at her sudden embrace but he went with it. Loving how perfect she felt against him, he draped his arms over her back, leaning his face into the soft hair on top of her head enjoying the feel of it against his cheek and the gentle scent of her. In that moment he knew all hope was lost for him, she was going to be like a drug, he was never going to get enough of her.

After several minutes of basking in the close feel of her body pressed up against his front, Mamoru sighed with regret and pulled away. With a warm smile, he claimed her small hand in his larger one, grabbing his duffel off the gas tank of his bike. They walked hand in hand up the poorly lit street towards a simple white stucco apartment tower further up the block.

He buzzed his friends room, from the front foyer's black call box with no answer. With a shrug he dragged the small girl through the last set of glass doors and into the apartment building. Heading through the dingy entry hall towards the elevator. With a ding the doors rolled aside, he took a step forward to enter the small space finding his little charge rooted in the hall.

"What the..." He was yanked backwards, out of the doorway. Watching in confusion as the door rolled closed once more. He looked down finding her sweet face full of terror, towards the elevator.

He knelt on one leg before her, his hands on her shoulders. She turned to face him, tears of dread shimmering within the wide cerulean pools of her eyes. She was genuinely terrorfied, of small spaces.

"It'll be ok, its a short trip and I will be right there with you." He gave her an award winning smile of encouragement and when the doors opened once more. He moved into the small space, dragging her in after him with all his strength. Her bare feet slid and slapped in protest against the carpet, but it took him little effort to pull her to him with one hand. She stumbled against him with a yelp, clutching onto his t-shirt as the elevator lurched upward. He chuckled, glancing down at her, finding her little face, pressed against his chest glaring threateningly at him for forcing her into this moving box.

"It's going to be ok." He brushed his hand tenderly down the back of her head, she sighed under his caress, closing her eyes and relaxing somewhat.

Till the elevator dinged that they had reached their floor, she yelped and nearly leaped out of his embracing arms, blue eyes wild.

"Relax..." Mamoru breathed, rushing out of the door with her, as it slid aside.

The golden haired girl breathed a sigh of relief, as they left the elevator. Tensing once more as they wandered down another dingy hall, lined with rusty orange carpet. She cast uncertain, almost nervous looks around the shadowed hall, with the flickering near dead hall lamps.

Mamoru felt her arm grow rigid as they walked, wondering why small places and shadowed halls made her nervous? Well, he reasoned she is a girl, she does need to be on guard in places like this hall. He gave her hand another squeeze of reassurance, finally coming onto Motoki's apartment number. With a knowing smile, he flipped the rug beside the door retrieving the extra key. Mamoru thought hiding it there was the most obvious place, but the man had never been broken into. He had lived here for nearly two years, Motoki was the only decent Senpai Mamoru had met on campus so far.

He quickly unlocked the door, pulling his newly acquired beauty behind him. Motoki's apartment was small, but it suited the pack rats mind set. He moved through the small entryway, kicking off his sneakers. Taking the shallow step up to move them into the cluttered living room, he flipped on the light switch set along the archway. Illuminating the ever evolving mess that rose from floor to roof, completely out of control.

Realizing his young woman as not budging from the short hall, he turned back to her with a question.

"Com'on." He pulled on her arm lightly.

She stood her ground, frowning up at him, then lifted her dirty feet. Thrusting one small dainty foot towards him for inspection, while balancing on the other, still managing to hold onto his hand at the same time.

"Ok, respectful aren't we." Mamoru rolled his eyes, she had been forced to walk bare foot all the way here. He understood she didn't want to get his place dirty. But she hadn't seen it yet, he figured when she did she would realize that walking around with dirty feet in Motoki's apartment was a mute point.

He left her sitting on the shallow step that led from the entry hall to the living room. He moved with tentative steps into the labyrinth of clutter, he hated Motoki's place tried to avoid it as much as possible.

Just moving from one spot to another was fought with danger, and rising stress to him. He had always liked his life clean and tidy, everything had a place. He prided himself on how organized his thoughts and living space was. But at the dorm, his only refuge was his room. He had no say on how the living room looked and had given up on cleaning after the first few weeks. He couldn't keep up to Seiya's constant company and parties. The garbage just kept multiplying like it was a living thing. But at times his room was to quiet, the setting to controlled. His room made him lonely, so he would create a little area in the cluttered living room that was under his control. That way he felt in control, yet still a part of the world as well.

He made it only a few steps before stepping on something sharp, that poked him through his white socks puncturing the soft arch of his foot.

"Itei!" he bellowed, hopping to the right, only to stumble over a wooden work horse falling backward with a cry of shock onto this backside. Landing in a row of empty boxes that fell harmlessly on his head. He wrapped his arms over his head as the wall fell around his ears. Cursing under his breath at how frustrating it was to move within Motoki's apartment. A few minutes later he managed to cross the small main area and down another alcove ducking into the closet Motoki called his bathroom to retrieve a warm rag to wash her feet.

When he returned, she was staring in awe and horror at all the brown boxes stacked from floor to ceiling against all four walls of the living area. The clutter of other useless objects, clothes and various pieces of equipment filled the entire living room.

Mamoru chuckled, as he moved threw the make shift corridors through the labyrinth of clutter once more, catching sight of her disbelief.

"Motoki's kinda a hoarder." Mamoru sighed, as she inched to other side of the step lifting a foot for him to clean. She was still mesmerized by the junk, her wide blue eyes scanning one cluster of objects to another while Mamoru gently washed her feet. After a few minutes, she closed her eyes basking in the man's gentle caresses against her heel, slipping the rag between each toe tickling her slightly.

She giggled, wiggling her toes against the slight pressure from the warm cotton rag.

"All done." Mamoru grinned, helping her to her feet.

She smiled up at him gratefully, giving him a small embrace before moving into the clutter to investigate.

Mamoru wove his way over to the gaudy green and purple floral couch set in the dead centre of the clutter. He slumped tiredly into the cushions, reaching for the remote on the small badly chipped coffee table before the couch. Clicking on the T.V, that was rather large and on a plastic table set in front of the coffee table. He began to flip through the channels, when his little golden haired girl strutted in front of the TV, wearing a white wide brimmed wicker hat and a feather boa. She flipped the end of the boa over a shoulder, as if she was a model on a runway, casting him a mock sensual look over her shoulder, before strutting off out of view on the other side of the clutter.

Mamoru chuckled, at her innocent cos-play. Several minutes would pass, while he listened to her rummage, humming merrily as she found new treasures to wear. Showing up in front of the T.V in a cowboy hat and gun, pretending to shoot him. Mamoru went along with her dress up, pretending she had shot him in the heart. Clutching his chest and flopping on the couch. Enjoying the role play as much as she was. She would giggle, and disappear again.

In the mean time, he would scan the news world wide on Motoki's satellite feed trying to find any strange reports that might give him a lead as to why a girl fell from the sky and into his dorm room.

He had just been zoning out to the local news, when she came bounding into the small cleared space a pair of pink silk bunny ears on a hair piece attached on top of her head. She had the widest, most gleeful grin on her cute little face as she bunny hoped up to him. Her little hands curled up against her breasts in a sweet impression of a hopping bunny. Mamoru's heart warmed even more at the adorable sight she made, pretending to be a rabbit. She giggled, her long golden hair fluttering around her as she hopped over to him full of energy. Then hopped right into his lap, straddling him, her slender hands gripping his strong shoulders. Laughing demurely with her mouth closed, blue eyes dancing at her little joke.

Mamoru grinned happily up at her, groaning inwardly as he felt her core innocently grinding into his groin as she wriggled a little to get comfortable in his lap. With a moan of lust, he leaned his head back over the head rest of the couch, in a valiant attempt to keep control. With her so close and hovering over him, her breasts mere inches from his mouth. All he wanted to do was crash his lips down upon hers, suckle her neck and kiss the soft crease between her breasts. With all those erotic images running rampant through his mind, a morbid reality soon took hold. She was to innocent for any of that, if he tried, he had images of her screaming pervert and dashing out of his arms and his life forever. He didn't want that, so he clamped down on his self control.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on his breathing, knowing he was erect and hoping she couldn't feel him pressing up against her womanhood. She was so childish in her playful display upon his lap, she had know idea what she was doing to him. With his heart thundering in his chest, he leaned his head forward, opening his glazed eyes taking in her giggles and glee with a happy smile of his own. Before grasping her by the hips and picking her up, placing her back down beside him on the couch. He took a moment and stood up, with a few quick adjustments of his jeans, he sat back down beside her.

"So what's your name, and were are you from?" He asked needing to get their relationship back on the platonic rails once more.

She sat comfortably on the cushions, a leg bent under her bottom the other hanging over the edge of the couch. Her hands clasped in her lap, in a patient position. Merely smiling warmly, a contemplative look shadowing her eyes. Her pink bunny ears flopping one forward one back, killing the seriousness of her thoughts. Then she meekly pointed above a row of boxes, where one could just make out the full moon glowing through the large living room window behind the clutter.

"Alright, you are from the moon?" Mamoru, was suddenly coming aware that the girl he was infatuated with might actually be a little unhinged.

"Well then what's your name?" He pushed on, with a strained smile.

She sighed, casting her head down then pointed at the moon once more. Mamoru followed her pointing finger, brushing a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Well, I need to call you something." He sighed, flicking the forward flopped bunny ear on her head with a finger. It flopped backward, sending the hair piece slightly ascue on her head. She rolled her eyes, at his assault on her head gear. Her slender fingers gripping the top of her shin, of the bent leg tucked under her bum. Feeling kinda frustrated as to how to explain her name to him. It wasn't a normal japanese name, and it didn't really relate to anything she could pantomime to him.

"Well, how about Usagi?" Mamoru began, as her face turned up to him with confusion.

Mamoru chuckled, continuing on with his explanation. "Well, you are from the Moon, right."

She nodded vigorously, sending the bunny ears careening backwards over the arm of the couch behind her.

"Your hairstyle, kinda reminded me of two bunny ears as well." He lightly brushed some of her loose golden hair that had fallen over her breast back over her shoulder. She silently moved her face towards the near caress, seeking to feel his hands against her skin. " So I think Usagi fits quite well. The rabbit of the Moon" He finished with a warm smile, turning away from her,leaning against the back of the couch to focus on the t.v once more. As he got comfortable, Usagi as she was to be known moved quietly closer. She crawled up beside him, he lifted an arm unconsciously wanting to give her access to curl up against him. She gave him an uncertain smile, wondering if it was ok for her to snuggle against him. He smiled at her, giving her enough of an invitation when he moved his arm out of the way.

With a satisfied sigh, she curled up against him, wrapping her arms around his thick waist, her head resting against his chest. Listening to his heart beat, and rise and fall of his breath. She felt at peace in his arms, safe and secure as if the Lord of Shadows couldn't never find her within his all encompassing embrace. She wished she could speak, tell him all the things she had begun to feel within her heart. But she was incapable of speech, thanks to the Bandits who had kidnapped her, she would never utter a single word again.

Suddenly, she felt his lips press tenderly into her hair, on top of her head. "My, Usako." He breathed.

She sighed happily, she liked that name the best.

They watched the t.v long into the night, falling asleep on the couch, in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Overture

Chapter Two

The towers of boxes blocked out most of the piercing light of mid morning, allowing the two companions to sleep soundly till late. An annoying taping in the dead centre of his head, roused Mamoru from his pleasant dreams. Opening his eyes sluggishly, rolling his head to the side he met two very irritated soft blue eyes.

"Motoki?" Mamoru mumbled, blinking away the last of his sleep. His left arm was tingling from lack of circulation, glancing down he found his cute golden crowned girl, nestled against him, her head leaning against his chest, hands curled into the folds of his shirt. They had managed to sprawl out along the couch durning the night, their bodies pushing the couch cushions away from their proper place against the back rest. Creating a narrow cavity they had both fallen into, pressing them tightly against one another. He was against the cushions, with his little charge pressed up between him and the back of the couch. Most of her lithe form was draped over his chest, pinning his arm against his side. He quickly took a moment to admire how beautiful and serene she looked sleeping peacefully against his chest.

"Why are you here. You know I don't like new people in my place." Motoki commented darkly, his fingers griping and releasing the top of the couch nervously. He was a quiet, unassuming man with a mass of wild dusty blonde hair, his face was handsome in a gentle way, with soft features that made him look like an adoring next door neighbour. Tall and well built, he usually wore dull colours of white and grey wanting to blend into any surroundings. He was very eccentric in his ways, not truly fitting in with normal society. He could count on one hand the amount of people he had let into his place, let alone even bothered to have a conversation with. He was very nervous around new people, and the sight of a gorgeous girl draped on his close friend on his couch this morning nearly sent him over the edge.

"I got kicked out of my place." Mamoru mumbled, shifting under Usagi trying to free himself from her light weight. After a few gentle struggles between his arms and torso, he managed to slip himself free falling down the edge of the couch to the floor. The girl moaned in protest as his warmth left, muttering disgruntled sounds in her sleep. Slowly curling up in the crease between the slightly pulled out cushions and the back rest. One arm and a grey sweat pant covered leg draped haphazardly over the cushions, while the rest of her was pinned into the crack in the couch. Her golden head rested limply against a couch cushion, meekly tucking a hand under her round cheek.

Mamoru adored this little woman more every moment he was in her pressence. Entranced by every sound, and every subtle movement she made. His heart was swelling with a need to protect her, to alway be at her side and never let her go. Slowly, the cold, detachment he had felt towards the world and all the people in it was melting away, at finally finding the first person he truly cared about.

She was healing his lonely soul with out even trying.

"I can see why." Motoki commented sarcasticly, casting Usagi a smirk.

Mamoru sighed, rising to his feet. "Do you know of any apartments or anywhere even that might be looking for roommates?" This late in the year, he doubted he would be lucky enough to find anything close to campus.

"Can't think of anything off the top of my head." Motoki sighed, his blue eyes drawing inward as he reviewed his inner database. He was in the third year of Computer Engineering with an i.q close to being at a genius level. With a photo graphic memory, which he was reviewing at that moment. Suddenly he snapped his fingers, smiling broadly with a realization.

"Old Lady Guiro-san, is moving in with her daughter and is looking to rent out her house. She lives near that shinto shrine, up on Sendai Hill." Motoki nodded certain he had seen an add. "It's posted down at the corner store."

"Great!" Mamoru dashed around the couch, patting Motoki eagerly on the back. "I'll be right back, if she wakes up her names Usagi and tell her I will be right back."

"Wait, Mamoru-kun..." Motoki called after him, his voice shaking with trepidation. "Don't leave her here." he finished quietly as his door slammed closed.

The sudden sound of the door, jolted Usagi awake. Her torso shot up from the couch, blue eyes wide with sudden terror. Looking around franticly for her dark haired protector, finding only a strange blonde man staring at her frightened visage with fear of his own.

"Eeeep..." Motoki squeaked, as the blonde woman's face began to crumple into a mass of tears, that flooded down her cheeks, her blue eyes wild with hysteria.

Seconds later she began to wail at the top of her lungs, her small body shivering and quaking from her intense fright. Motoki ran out the door!

A half hour later, Mamoru sauntered back into the apartment building dialling on his tiny black cell phone.

"Hello, Mrs Gurio. This is Chiba Mamoru has your home been rented yet? "

A elderly lady's croaking voice echoed back from the tiny speaker.

"Great! I will be there within the hour to look at the place, I think you have just found your tenants." Mamoru smiled smugly, thanking the old woman for seeing him then hung up.

With a sigh of relief, he turned the knob to Motoki's home. As he entered he was greeted with utter silence, feeling odd he moved more quickly. Passing through the small entry way, kicking off his sneakers. As he entered into the clutter, he could barely hear small moans followed by soft cries.

"Usako?" He called into the mess.

Her plaintive cry called back to him, her voice strangled and raw. There was no sign of Motoki anywhere. Why would he just leave his girl in such distress? Mamoru was suddenly very worried as to what happened to Usako and quite irritated at his so called friend.

He quickly moved threw the narrow corridors of boxes and junk, following the soft sounds of her sobbing. Finding her curled up in the far corner of the living room, rocking back and forth her knees drawn up under she chin. Her small body shivering, lurching from time to time from hiccups. Her face was soaked with tears, looking an utter emotion wreck.

"Usako..." He breathed, scrambling in front of her .

She wailed patheticly, tears flowing heavily down her cheeks once more. Lunging into his arms, gripping his shirt and pulling him into her. He wrapped her up in his arms holding her tight, his heart breaking at the complete ball of misery she was.

"I am so sorry, Usako. I will not leave again with out telling you." He felt so horrible, kissing the top of her head, rubbing her back tenderly trying to get her to calm down. Several minutes later he could hear soft squeaks emanating from her.

He pulled back, holding her at arms length staring down at her curiously. She glared up at him, opening her mouth, forcing air out attempting to make words that only came out as strangled squeaks. Trying to speak her anger towards him, in a futile effort. She huffed in frustration, then punched him in the arm with all her strength.

Mamoru grimaced at her strike, rubbing his shoulder ruefully.

"You can't talk?" Mamoru finally understood why she had been so silent.

Usagi nodded her head vigorously, rubbing her throat for emphasis that it was damaged.

"I am sorry, really I am. I wasn't thinking, I can be kinda an insensitive jerk sometimes." He sighed, slumping against the wall beside her, casting her an apologetic look.

Usagi sighed, slumping against the wall beside him making sure her shoulder brushed up against his arm. She made soft disgruntled sounds next to him for a good time after their makeup, making sure he knew she was still slightly upset. Mamoru chuckled, even when she was angry she was just too cute. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her in close giving her a lopsided smirk. She couldn't stay made at him forever, she just felt to strongly for him. Finally she craned her head up from the crook of his shoulder smiling warmly up at him. All forgiven.

Within the hour they were wandering up a short dirt path, lined with trees toward a traditional Japanese home. Mamoru was still dressed in his jeans and black t-shirt. Usagi had found a pink tank top at Motoki's and a long wide pink silk ribbon which she wrapped several times around her waist, tied with a big bow above her bum. Keeping Mamoru's sweats on her hips in a more stylish manner. This time she had redone all of her golden hair up in her twin buns and tails. Now she really looked the part of a Usagi...a bunny.

The house was built in the post and beam style, with an outer veranda and pagoda style tile roof. The outer walls were traditional bamboo and other indigenous materials. The roof tiles were black, with a stone chimney jutting out of back. An elderly woman barely four feet tall, hunched over a twisted cane, greeted them from the small veranda. She had thick glasses, that made her soft brown eyes huge. Her dark hair was tied up in a tight bun on top of her head with two chop sticks shoved into the bun.

She was in a long orange cotton skirt, and a pink sweater that was tucked in tight. The skirt rode high on her short stocky frame, looking as if she had no stomach at all. Just two massive breasts and short stubby legs. Old lady Guiro, smiled brightly as Usagi approached.

"Oh...you are a pretty one aren't you my dear. " The elderly, woman took Usagi's hand as they stood before the veranda.

Usagi giggled, casting Mamoru a merry look before giving Mrs. Guiro a charming smile allowing the older woman to give her a guided tour of the house. Mamoru knew the house was their's at that moment, no one could resist Usako's charm. He certainly didn't stand a chance, he chuckled, brushing a hand through his hair. It was less then forty-eight hours, he had never dreamed any of this would happen to him. He had no interest in girls, or domestic life. Now he was renting a home, with the most perfect woman he could ever wish for...and he had no clue if she was even human!

With a groan he sat heavily on the edge of the wooden platform of the veranda, lost in his thoughts once more. He was going to go the library first chance he got and research everything about the Moon, she couldn't be nuts? Or maybe that vortex was a figment of his imagination and he was the one going nuts? Drugs...had one of his Senpai at the dorm slipped him something in the last few days, as a cruel joke, he wouldn't put it past them? With a groan he pushed both hands through his hair on either side of his head in frustration this whole thing was driving him crazy.

His mind was slowly spiralling out of control, maybe she wasn't real! Maybe he was tripping out in some hospital dreaming all this! Suddenly his heart was thundering, his breath coming out in gasps beginning to hyperventilate. He couldn't handle it if she was just a figment of his strained imagination, not after holding her last night as he slept. He couldn't go back to being alone again, unfulfilled with just his studies he knew now what he had been missing in his life what was making him restless. She completed him in ways he truly didn't understand and he couldn't see a future with out her.

Usagi left the old woman's side in the small kitchen that was set off from the main living area. Just behind the veranda. She silently crossed the Tambata wood flooring, finding Mamoru in what looked like a small mental breakdown. He was shivering and sweating at the same time, continually brushing his hand nervously through his dark hair.

Curious she waltzed over to him, flopping haphazardly onto the step of the veranda. Sitting beside him, casting him a strange look. He wouldn't look up at her, his eyes wide in panic as he stared down at the dirt walkway before him.

Now she was worried, what was making him so jittery? She leaned over quickly, without thinking and kissed him on the cheek. He calmed instantly, casting her a smile of disbelief, a held in breath releasing from his lips.

Nope! She's real!

Mrs Gurio had all ready moved out a few days earlier, leaving her rental property sparsely furnished for when she found her tenants. The house had two bedrooms at the end, each had a sleeping mat and a dresser, that was it. The kitchen which sat further up the hall was bit more modern with wooden cupboards, fridge and stove, with a microwave pushed tight against the back counter. A small island separated the counter area from the low dinning table before it. Just past that room was the main living room, that only had a plush white couch and a TV on a small wooden stand. A single hall ran the length of the house, just behind the kitchen and living room.

With the bedrooms at one end, and a rather large bathroom taking up the other side of the home. There were no doors, just rice dividers to separate the rooms.

Mrs Gurio handed Mamoru the keys, and stated rent was due at the start of every month no exceptions. Her tone was half serious, still under Usagi sweet spell, hobbling over to the young woman and placed a kiss on her cheek. With a smile, she patted her cheek affectionately before returning to give Mamoru a dark glare.

"Take care of her." She warned, before limping away from the home, down the dirt path towards the sidewalk. She was going to take the public bus back over to her daughters.

Mamoru set out to learn how the house was setup, finding out the chimney was for heating the water for the tub. There was a stack of wood set behind the house. The backyard was in desperate need of work, the trees and plants overgrown to a point it looked like a forest. When he got back into the house, he found Usagi slumped on the couch scowling.

"What's the matter?" Mamoru asked, closing the rice divider that lead to the veranda.

She picked at the collar of her pink tank top, staring fore lorn down at her bare breasts.

"I don't get it?" Mamoru stated with confusion.

Usagi rose off the couch with a big sigh, moving to stand in front of him. She picked at her sweat pants, then then her shirt pulling on the clothes with distain.

Mamoru merely shook his head, then he snapped his fingers. Holding up a waiting hand he disappeared into the kitchen, through a set of rice dividers that separated the living room from the one next door. Pulling out drawers till he found a yellow post-it pad and a fine tip marker.

Usagi followed him into the kitchen, a questioning frown creasing her forehead.

"Write it down." He shoved the paper at her.

She grinned triumphantly, moving to kneel at the low table in front of the island. Taking the marker to the pad, she began to write at least thats what Mamoru thought. He knelt beside her at the table waiting patiently for her to pass him the notepad with her message.

When she was finally happy with what she wrote, she passed the yellow block of paper his way.

Mamoru's jaw dropped in surprise, with an uncertain laugh he shook his head in disbelief. She had passed him a set of small drawings that looked like Egyptian glyphs.

"Usako...I can't read this." he stated, with an apologetic smile.

Usagi looked confused, and a little hurt. She slid in next to him at the table, craning her neck to see her handy work on the paper. What she wrote was clear and to the point, she always prided herself on her writing skills.

"Is this you language?" Mamoru tapped the drawings.

Usagi nodded happily.

"I don't know how to read it." Mamoru explained, "Maybe try drawing a picture of what you need." He smiled encouragingly at her passing the notepad back.

Usagi smacked her forehead with a palm, chuckling at herself. Of course he can't read Lunarian, he's only human. She nodded, and sighed, then hunched over the pad her marker moving slowly as she focused on drawing. Mamoru smiled with adoration at the level of focus she was placing on the drawing, her little pink tongue sticking out at the side of her mouth.

With a longing sigh, he braced his chin in a raise hand, Damn she was cute!

When she was done, she held up her work with a wide triumphant grin.

Mamoru sweat dropped, and bowed his head in defeat as he looked at her drawing. She had made a stick figure, with a big round head that sported an unhappy face.

This approach was not working either.

Usagi saw the disappointment on his face and huffed, blowing her golden bangs into the air in frustration. Taking a moment of thought she stood up. Mamoru craned his neck up wondering what she was doing.

She proceeded to pull at her pants, and her tank top.

He shook his head, not understanding.

She rolled her eyes in frustrations, grabbing her boobs and squished them together, in a very unladylike like fashion, then gave her crotch a quick grope.

Mamoru blanched at the lewd sight.

Usagi cried out in her strangled voice, her arms flapping at her sides in overwhelming frustration.

She then began to keep trying to communicate her needs to him, dancing about and using hand actions.

Mamoru began to chuckle and shake his head, at her frantic game of charades. She looked like a deranged mime, her face red with irritation that he wasn't understanding.

Mamoru by that point was laughing so hard at her, tears were rolling down his cheeks.

Usagi screamed at him, her voice cracking in both hurt and rage. Then stood silent and thoughtful for a moment while Mamoru settled down. Then she immediately began to pull off her tank top, yanking it over her head and tossing it to the floor, angrily.

Mamoru's eyes nearly popped out of his face, he quickly slapped a hand over his eyes. Wanting to see her breasts very much, but being a gentleman was over riding those lewd thoughts.

"Usako! What are you doing!" He wailed, unable to hold back his curiosity he cracked two fingers aside, his deep blue eyes staring hungrily at her now nude form.

Her golden tails had unconsciously draped over her breasts and private area shielding them from his view. Part of him was thankful, but another part was having a toddler style tantrum in the back of his mind over the subtle concealment of her perfect body.

"Usako! Why did you take off your clothes?" He sighed in exasperation, closing his fingers so she didn't know he was peeking at her.

Of course he was met with silence, he had to look at her so they could communicate.

With a groan, he placed his hand down on the table, swallowing hard as she was now dancing around in a circle showing off her naked body.

"You have no clothes..." Mamoru whined, trying desperately to not ogle her. She was so damn innocent she had no idea what she as doing, she was just trying to communicate.

She stopped instantly, facing him, her hair swaying back into place to hide her privates. With a glowing smile she pressed a finger to the tip of her nose and pointed at him that he had figured it out.

Mamoru nodded in final understanding. "You need clothes..." He breathed, his pants so tight it hurt. Unable to handle having her naked body on display before him any longer, he scrambled out of the room heading into the living area to distract himself.

"Get dressed Usako and I will take you shopping." he called from the other room, his voice cracking in frustration with himself.

They spent the day purchasing her a small wardrobe. Which had been a very fun for him, he had to admit. Usually the thought of shopping with a girl was a fate worse then death to any guy, but she made spending time with her interesting. Always doing the most unexpected and almost childish things. She was such a free spirit, seeking to enjoy every experience she had. She engaged him in playing hide and seek in the clothing racks of a large department store. Her cheerful, carefree attitude rubbing off on him. His once dower state of mind about shopping changing. He was soon chasing her about the store, finding her hiding under a rack of clothes, or behind a wall of shoes. When caught he would proceed to tickle her sides, she was so happy her eyes sparkled. He was falling more deeply for her, as he listened to the giggles and cries as he caught her up in another round of tickling. Her writhing against him, clutching desperately at his wrists and upper arms trying to seek release from his clutches.

Their merry play eventually got them kicked out of the store for being to boisterous, and causing chaos through out the aisle's.

They headed further into Duuban, to the small shops. The atmosphere was more somber, but she kept it upbeat. Parading around him, in countless outfits smiling and giggling with joy. He sat with a grin, enjoying his own private fashion show with his golden Goddess. He bought her enough clothes for a few weeks, shoes and undergarments. Though she also suckered him into a few nonessentials, he didn't mind. His favourite purchase was the large purple stuffed cat, she found. He hadn't wanted to buy it at first, but seeing how lovingly she snuggled it to her breast. Her pouting lips, and over large puppy dog eyes as she pleaded silently for it pretty much cinched it. He laughed, casting her a rueful smile as he tossed the stuffed animal on the till with the rest of her clothes. She had giggled cheerfully, clapping her hands to her breast in excitement dancing on the balls of her feet. Her display of pure joy, brightened his heart even more. The bitter shroud that blanketed him for years was falling away. He had never felt so happy, content and at peace with his life as he did with her in it. He knew she had him wound around her little finger, he would do anything he could to keep that sweet smile on her face.

After the shopping extravaganza he had taken her to a local ice cream bar on their way home. He watched her eyes grow wide with trepidation as the man behind the counter, pulled a lever on a metal machine. Mamoru chuckled lightly, at her fear of an ice cream cone, she was just so foreign. She really did act like she was from another planet sometimes.

She kept her soft blue eyes locked on the bald fat man, with the striped shirt and white apron. As he extracted, a white substance and twisted it up onto a beige waifer cup.

She had never had this ice cream before, but if it tasted even half as good as the human food she had last night she would be pleased. Mamoru slapped down several yen, then took the two offered cones from the man behind the counter.

They moved away from the counter, giving the group of teenage girls behind them room to approach and order. Mamoru led her out of the quaint ice cream parlour back to into the dull evening light of Tokyo. Once outside he handed her a cone, with an encouraging smile. She took the cone carefully, staring at it with uncertainty, casting him odd looks as she watched him begin to lick at the soft substance.

Shrugging her shoulders, she slowly stuck out her tongue barely touching the frozen white cream. Taking a miniscule amount on the tip of her pink tongue she slipped it back into her mouth.

Mamoru sighed and rolled his eyes at the dramatic display she was making on taking her first taste.

As the silky, creamy indulgence enticed her tastes, she moaned in pure ecstasy, a dreamy smile spreading on her small face. She closed her eyes, taking a bigger amount upon her tongue in a long lick across the ice cream's top swirl.

Mamoru stopped eating his cone instantly, staring in wonder as his lovely companion began to make soft sounds, licking and sucking at the white cream as if she was making love to it. He felt his pants tighten, his mind flying off on a tangent of her doing the very same thing to him. Groaning, his breath coming out in sharp gasps as she innocently enjoyed her treat, turning him on near the point of release.

Ohhhh, she was driving him crazy. She was so free with her sexuality, yet to naive to understand what she was doing to him. Like a little girl, trapped in a woman's body.

People passing by cast him and his girl strange looks, since they had stopped on the side of the sidewalk. He was nearly panting with pent up desire as he watched her consume her cone, vanilla ice cream now dripping off her chin. As she popped the last bite in her mouth, she turned her still glazed blue eyes full of rapture up to him, a sinful smile on her face. Mamoru hadn't blinked in minutes, swallowing several times. Debating if he wanted to enjoy more of the intoxicating lust she was innocently arising within him. It was a short debate, he thrust his half melted cone at her. She stared at it for a moment uncertain if she should take it. He gave her a lopsided smile, encouraging her to take it.

She giggled then, and took the cone, the cold sweet cream had soothed the constant heat and sore feelings within her throat. This by far was her most favourite earth food. Thanking him with a nod, she began to consume his cone in small licks taking her time to enjoy it this time.

Mamoru let out a deep breath as he wrapped an arm tenderly around her shoulder. They walked back to their new home together. Enjoying each others quiet company, basking in the wonderful day they had shared. The sun setting beyond the horizon of towers, the metal edges glowing in a fiery light. The sky deepening into a twilight of lavender and dark blues.

Usagi had taken all her bags of clothes and her stuffed cat to her room, humming contentedly as she put the clothes away in her small wooden dresser, placing her stuffed snuggle buddy on her sleeping mat. Mamoru busied himself with salvaging his stuff that his dorm mates had dropped off... as in dumped on his front lawn. With a resigned sigh, he filled a garbage can full of broken things he once cherished. Usagi caught his sadness at his things being so disregarded, when she had left her room to check on him. Finding him grumbling and slamming a broken stereo into the metal garbage can in front of the veranda. She had quietly moved in front of him, stoping his momentum toward the pile of debris on the front lawn that was the remains of his things. She gave him a sad pout with her full lips, then embraced him gently. He took her comfort, encircling her small body with his arms. Enjoying more how her soft body pressed up against his then the emotion attached to it. He could dealt with his own emotions with out support from others. To many years alone, had cultivated an iron independence and strength of will to move forward...ever forward.

Usagi had went to bed just after supper, leaving him absently watching the T.V. Late that night, he gave up on the useless programs on cable, turning off the T.V. With a stretch and deep yawn, Mamoru headed down the hall. As he neared his room, he caught the small sound of soft crying coming from Usagi's room. Curious as to why she was sad again, after having such a great day. He pulled her rice screen aside, finding the room dark her small form curled up tight on her sleeping matt. In the half light from the hall filtering into her room, he could make out tears streaming down her cheeks. Her pink cotton comforter was pulled up tight under her chin, her blonde hair flowing around her, she had her stuffed cat in a strangle hold against her chest.

She was deeply asleep, trapped in a nightmare. Mamoru knew that something had happened to her, before she fell out of the that vortex. Something very bad...that had damaged her voice beyond repair.

"Oh...Usako." He breathed in remorse, wanting to comfort her. He silently moved to her side, laying down beside her on top of the comforter, draping a protective arm over her side.

She let out a long sigh of relief as she unconsciously felt his pressence next to her, the weight of his arm over her flank filling her soul with a sense of safety. With a moan of contentment, she released her stuffy, rolled to face his chest. She wove her fingers into his shirt, pressing her wet face into his chest finally finding some peace to rest fitfully. Mamoru sighed with contentment, as her head moved to rest on top of his arm, that he had been using to brace his head. He circled the other behind her back slowly rubbing against her slender form in small circles. Pressing his face into the softness of her hair on the top of her head, the feel of her, the sweet scent of her filling his heart in all the ways that counted most. He soon feel asleep with her in his arms once more, the world looking brighter and more full of colour then it ever had before her.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note:Chapter takes a serious turn, contains lemon fresh scent.

Overture

Chapter Three

A month past in domestic bliss, Mamoru and Usagi slowly fell into a silent routine. He started teaching her Hiragana and she was getting quite proficient at the symbols, he was now moving onto Kanji. The nightmares plagued her every night, and if he didn't come her bed, she would crawl into his, waking up each morning in each others arms. She wanted to make him happy, to help in any small ways. She would clean the house, while he was at school. She had tried to prepare a meal, and nearly burned down the house. Now Mamoru cooked with her, she was a good student, paying close attention to his every movement as he prepared certain meals. Eventually she became confident in preparing certain meals herself, and also the occasional bento. Her cooking never had flare or looked pretty but it always tasted good. What she lacked in skill she made up with in eagerness. He loved how hard she was working at becoming a good partner in his life. He never asked her too, or expected it from her, she just seemed to fall into that role happily.

The warmth of the sun filter in through the thin rice divider in Mamoru's room. Falling upon his face sharply. He squinted his eyes tightly shut, attempting to cut back on the light. With a sigh, he stretched his arms over his head rudely sending Usagi's head into matt. She had been cuddled up against him, with her head on his shoulder when he suddenly took her human pillow away.

"Oooops sorry. Usako." Mamoru apologized, turning on his side as he heard her disgruntled moan and soft smack of her head unto the matt.

As she rose up on an elbow, he cradled her head in his hands and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Before flinging the covers off them, rising to his feet in a pair of black boxers. Usagi was in a pink silk nighty that hung down to her knees. Mamoru sighed taking in her morning movements with loving eyes. Every morning she would stretch and curl her body like a cat, pushing out every kink and tight muscle. Arching her back, and extending her long slender legs as if she had just awoken from a satisfying nap. She would aways finish with a bright smile, rising to her feet and leaving the bedroom as if sleeping next to each other every night was as pedestrian as walking down the street. Mamoru groaned at her cheerfulness, as she left his room once more, a bounce in her step her bubbly personality always floated around her like an aura. It affected everyone around her, people fell in love with her almost instantly. He was always on guard when they were out in public, or meeting new people never knowing what their intentions might be towards her. She was so innocence the naive, he knew one day it might get her into real trouble.

He had been researching everything about the moon, the ancient gods of different cultures, finding no clues as to who she was or if she really did come from the moon. But mid terms were now just around the corner and he didn't have any spare time to spend on extra research. He was just thankful to have her, he didn't really care anymore about the hows or whys of it.

A few minutes later, he was dressed in a pair of jeans, his old white sneakers, a white t-short underneath a yellow button up shirt with long sleeves. As he wandered through an open rice divider into the kitchen, he could smell the comforting aroma of his favourite Colombian coffee. His Usako was bustling behind the island preparing his breakfast, her golden tresses cascading down her back near the back of her knees. Having put on a pink cotton robe, her supple figure was somewhat hidden from his appreciating gaze.

With a sigh of contentment he sat on the floor at the low table, grasping his steaming cup of coffee set there for him earlier by his perfect companion. A few minutes later, she arrived with a small bowl of rice topped with scrambled eggs with broiled salmon. It was a more traditional Japanese breakfast but one he liked very much.

She liked simpler food in the morning and had brought a plate of toast with strawberry jam on top.

"I will be staying late again tonight to use the computer lab. I've got to finish this paper before next week." Mamoru sighed.

Usagi frowned, he had been so busy with school lately she never seemed to see him anymore. He hadn't taken her out anywhere in weeks. She was starting to feel trapped in this house. Pulling her yellow post-it pad next to her she quickly wrote out some Hirgana letters.

(I could pack a picnic for us today?) She passed it to him.

Mamoru read the note shaking his head.

"No, I will just grab something at the food court, I've got reading to do." Mamoru sighed, feeling a little overwhelmed by the sudden work load of his first semester of University.

Usagi blew air out of her full lips in disappointment...she was getting lonely.

Mamoru, finished his breakfast setting his dish and cup on the cupboard near the sink. Usagi had already begun to wash the dishes in the sink. He quickly thanked her for breakfast, placing a small kiss on her cheek, before grabbing his leather jacket from the hooks near the front rice divider before dashing out of the door. Usagi listened mournfully, as he roared away on his blue bike. She would spend another day, trying to keep busy.

After the dishes she dressed in her white button up blouse, with short puffy sleeves, and her deep blue mini skirt, that twirled so nicely when she spun in a circle. Doing up her hair in the buns and tails, that Mamoru thought was so cute on her. Retreating out back through the rice divider in her room, standing on the back veranda. Which was just a flat platform with no railing like what was out front. Surveying the yard finding what to do first to finish her gardening. She had made the backyard her recent project, having cleaned up the yard of old leaves and debris. Then cut the grass and planted small flower gardens amid the large oak trees, and one cherry blossom. The yard now looked quite pleasant, full of colour from her flower pots and small gardens. There was nothig like flowers up on the Moon, they were simply amazing to her.

Putting on her rubber boots and gloves, and grey overalls, she began pulling the weeds, which took about an hour, and now she had nothing left to do. She slumped on the couch, once more in her white blouse and blue skirt, flipping through channels, oh so very bored...

Needing something to do, and someplace new to see she was just to restless to stay at the house today. She moved into the kitchen, digging out their picnic basket and began to pack a very large very creative bento. An hour later and she was waiting at the bus stop, her boots replaced with white socks and black doll shoes. A proud smile on her cute face, a large basket griped demurely before her. This was going to be a great surprise for Mamoru, he would be so proud of her coming on her own. It would show him how resourceful and independent she was becoming.

As she stepped off the bus, she stood in complete horror at the sheer size of the campus before her. She didn't remember it being so large. Building upon building stretched out before her, looming like confusing mazes she would become lost in. Swallowing her fear, she strode onto the winding cement path that she remembered walking on with Mamoru. After what seemed like forever, the path rounded around the various buildings, slowly moving inward to the inner courtyard. She was becoming worried, surrounded by young men and women staring at her as they moved past on the path. Casting her strange looks as if she didn't belong here. She hands were shaking with nervous energy as she past under the shade of several trees in the inner courtyard. She stopped under a large oak tree, casting her eyes uncertainly through the milling crowds not seeing him anywhere. The place was so big, she was losing hope of ever finding him. Cursing herself for not listening to him, he had known she would get lost.

She wanted to call to him, to cry out...but she would not make a scene, she would not embarrass him. With a moan of defeat, she set the basket down on the grass, deflating beside it unable to go on. She felt like having a good cry. Sitting in the shade beneath the tree,she kept her eyes downcast watching her fingers fidget in her lap, feeling sorry for herself. She was just a pathetic princess who couldn't take care of herself...thats why those bandits managed to take her away from her mothers guards that day. She was too slow at running away, to weak to fight them off as they hurt her.

(Mamoru!) She wailed in her mind, she desperately wanted him to find her and make all her fears go away.

"Miss, are you alright?" A soft voice broke through her jumbled thoughts. She shot her watery gaze up, with a sharp squeak issuing nervously from her damaged throat. A young man with long platinum blonde hair squated in front of her. He had an exotic handsome face, with piercing blue eyes the seemed cold and calculating nothing at all like Mamoru's deep soulful blue that she seemed to get lost in so easily.

He was in a pair of black dress pants and a white dress shirt with a grey cotton jacket over top.

Usagi swallowed not liking how intently he was staring at her, he made her very nervous.

She quickly fumbled in the basket, digging out her pad and pen jotting down Mamoru's name. She thrust the pad in the strange mans face, blinking away her further tears. Looking hopeful that he could help her.

"Chiba, Mamoru...heh. I know him. He should be getting out of class soon. You wait here I will go get him for you ok." He smiled warmly at her.

She grinned back at him, her happiness sincere.

"Names Diamonde." He kept smiling at her, his eyes roving just a little over her body as he handed back her writing pad.

Usagi noticed his ogiling, suddenly growing nervous again taking the pad back with light fingers not wanting to accidentally touch him.

He rose up, looming over her for a moment, seeming to enjoy how his shadow overwhelmed her small body on the grass. Then he disappeared into the moving crowds, promising to be back with her Mamoru.

Several minutes later, as she was meekly watching the crowds mill past her she heard his frantic voice booming out to her.

"Usako!" She turned at the sound of his voice, a huge happy smile on her face. As he thundered through the crowds, bumping a few people aside in his haste. Apologizing as he went, twisting and turning through the throng of college students fighting to get to her side.

"What are you doing here!" he breathed in disbelief and dread, grasping her slender shoulders in his large hands.

Usagi turned and patted her picnic basket, with a proud smile. Mamoru groaned, brushing a hand down his face trying to maintain his control. He never wanted to mix his life with her up, with his life at school. He wanted the two to remain separate, things just got to complicated when home life was mixed with work. As he finished his sweep with his hands, his darkening blue eyes meeting her suddenly worried soft blue ones. She knew by his demeanour she should have listened to him, he didn't want her here. She felt a new wave of tears about to wash down her face.

"Chiba-sama!" Another more robust voice echoed out to them.

Mamoru groaned, rolling his eyes in annoyance. Usagi turned nervously as the older man she had briefly met in Mamoru's dorm room sauntered up to them an arrogance in his stride. He was in a pair of jeans and a sleeveless white tank top with accenting blue and black swoosh symbols along the front. He passed her a wide grin, his blue eyes so much like Mamoru's scrutinized her slight form quickly tying not to be noticed. He flopped down on the grass on the other side of the basket, his long dark hair tied back in a long ponytail cracking like a whip at his side.

"ooohh, lunch." He chuckled, lifting the wicker flap on the other side.

Usagi squeaked, she didn't want him to steal Mamoru's lunch.

"Chiba-san" Another voice, more subtle in it deep tones echoed out to them.

Usagi whiped her head back, her golden tails flying around her head in a wide circle, smacking Mamoru in the face. She passed him an apologetic look, as he rubbed his stinging eyes, flopping down beside her on the grass, a heavy sigh of resignation escaping his lips.

Two more men strode up to them, one was really tall with long shoulder length reddish brunette hair in black jeans and a black dress shirt. The other was much shorter, with long silver hair and piercing green eyes. He was dressed up in a strange outfit, of light blue hose and puffed up shorts that looked like balloons and a white dress shirt and matching vest for the pants. The two men knelt before the basket, helping themselves along with the first man quickly devouring her lunch.

"Usagi, This is Kou, Seiya-sama" Mamoru waved towards the dark haired man, who had several pieces of seafood sticking out of his full mouth.

"His cousins, Taiki-kun." Mamoru glanced at the brunette, currently eating a sandwich.

"And Yaten-san, who is majoring in drama, hence the stupid clothes." He nodded absently to the silver haired man, digging into the salad she had made. The Silver haired man gave Mamoru a silent glare, then promply ignored him continuing to enjoy his lunch.

The four men chatted in a friendly manner, she noticed that Mamoru was polite with them but not overly nice. She also noted that he never once tried to eat any of the food she made, allowing the three men to consume it all. Watching the men eat all her hard work for Mamoru was making her tummy hurt, she absently rubbed at her belly casting Mamoru nervous glances, while he pretty much ignored her, trying to keep a conversation going with the three men.

"Is this the girlfriend we saw at the dorm? " Yaten asked with a chuckle.

"She looks like she should be in high school, Chiba!" Seiya commented harshly. "Jail Bait!" He sang, with a smirk.

"No, no Its not like that between us. We're just friends really. " Mamoru cast her a tight lipped, uncomfortable smile.

Usagi swallowed a painful lump in her throat, casting her gaze now to her lap, feeling even worse. She had thought that after all the time they had spent together and small kisses he had given her on the cheeks and forehead that their relationship was becoming more then just friendly. He had just denied his feelings for her publicly, her tummy was really hurting now.

"Well she's kinda cute. Maybe I have a shot with her?" Seiya muttered to himself.

Mamoru cast him a meaningful glare, catching a little of his quiet comment.

I doubt it, Mamoru thought smugly to himself. Usagi was his, she would always be his.

She kept her disappointment and hurt deep down, till the meal was over. Packing everything back up after the three men thanked her for a great meal and disappeared into the crowds. Mamoru hung back and helped her gather up the plates and chop sticks.

"Usako...it's dangerous for you to just go wandering all over the city to bring me lunch." Mamoru sighed, picking up the basket in one hand and taking her small hand in his other larger hand. He then led her at a quick, impatience pace back to his bike. Seeking to hand her his dark helmet, if a bit roughly. Usagi stood frozen, the bike scared her, and he was being so cold and distant which was even more unnerving. He was mad at her, ashamed of her, she knew it.

Swallowing hard, she turned on her heel to head back to the bus she couldn't stand to be in his pressence any longer.

"Usako!" he screamed her name as she darted away from him.

Mamoru chased after her, as she crossed the street at the edge of the parking lot to catch the bus. She dashed at full speed down the sidewalk, hearing him bellow her name in either fright or anger she couldn't tell. She wasn't thinking straight, she was so angry at him right now. She had never in all her life felt as strongly for someone as she did for this stupid human man! She hated herself for caring about him, for allowing him to creep into her heart only to hurt her so deeply in one afternoon.

The lumbering green and yellow painted bus pulled away just as she neared the glass booth of the bus stop.

Usagi cried out in her strained voice as the large bus roared away from the side walk, the metal shining brightly in the afternoon sun. She had to face Mamoru now and her little childish display at running away from him. Tears were flowing now, unable to hold back her embarrassment and hurt.

"Need a ride little lady?" A voice she recognized called out to her.

She quickly wiped away her tears, clearing her sight finding a very stylish red sports car parked in front of her. The window rolled down, with the shoulder length platinum blonde man from earlier grinning back at her from the steering wheel. She nodded sadly, opening the door and slipping inside still hearing Mamoru calling her name in a panic.

Mamoru watched in pure terror as a red Ferrari raced off with his beloved girl.

"Damn it!" He screamed, rage filling him at her stupidity. How could she just take off with a stranger that girl had no common sense. How was he ever going to find her!

He charged back to his bike, jumping on and gunning it after the car, leaving his black helmet spinning on the cement.

Diamonde tore out of the campus, casting her a smug smile.

Usagi swallowed in fear, clipping her belt as quickly as she could. Suddenly feeling that this wasn't a good idea.

"Were too?" Diamonde reached over and gave her hand that was resting on her thigh a lingering squeeze. His touch made her feel dirty, she passed him a nervous grin meekly shaking his hand off hers. Reaching into the pocket of her skirt for her spare pad and pen. Jotting down her address.

She passed it to him, as he stopped at a light.

Mamoru searched the traffic leaving the campus, catching sight of the Ferrari turning north towards Duuban. He was several cars behind, as the light turned green he charged forward ducking and weaving threw the traffic attempting to catch up. He got only a couple blocks before the strobbing red and blue lights of a police cruiser flagged him down.

"Damn It!" Mamoru raged, having to slow to a stop for the arrogant cop now sauntering up to him.

He watched in sorrow as the Ferrari disappeared far ahead in the traffic, a cold block of ice forming over his heart. He might have lost her, would she be ok, oh Kami what was he going to do with out her.

Mamoru didn't know what to do, so he went home. He was so worried and wound up about losing her he couldn't, go to class, or focus on his paper, or even sit down. Instead he paced the veranda, till he swore he had worn away a strip of stain from the wood. The afternoon faded into the dull half light of dusk and still she wasn't home. He was now having trouble breathing, and even thinking straight he felt so powerless and he hated this feeling the most.

He was just about to go off searching the city for her, as futile as it would be it would keep him busy when he finally saw her walking up the dirt path that led to the house.

"Usako!" He screamed, racing up to her and embracing her tightly. Her arms were pinned at her sides, her face pressed up into his dark leather jacket. Muttering into the cold leather, she twitched in his arms wanting him to release her.

"Thank Kami your alright, why did you run off like that!" Mamoru set her down, keeping his hands braced on her small shoulders attempting to stare into her eyes. Since she couldn't speak, making eye contact was the easiest way for him to guage her emotions.

She wouldn't look at him, she quickly wrote her answer out, tearing the little sheet of yellow paper off her pad and thrust angrily into his silently let her go with out resistance, taking the offered paper and mournfully reading her answer.

(You don't care about me, anyway, we are just friends...right. His name was Diamonde, he's a friend too and we had a good time.)

When he finished the message and raced back into the house, cringing with regret as he heard her slam her bedroom divider.

Mamoru knew he had done something to piss her off, knew he had to fix it, but he was uncertain as to how. He was very new at caring about others, and his feelings for her were much deeper then just caring. He couldn't focus on his homework that night, or anything else for that matter. His mind spinning over the days events realizing late what an insensitive thing he had done. He went to bed at his usual time, tucking himself into his blankets, laying on his side, head braced on a raise hand. Waiting for her to sneak into his room to snuggle with him but she never came. He wondered if she was having her nightmares, he couldn't hear her usual soft sobs and sniffles when she slept alone. Finally he lay back on his mat, staring forlorn at his open rice divider that led to the lit hall, falling asleep still hoping she would come to bed.

Usagi sat in the deep shadows of the corner of her lightless room. Rocking back and forth, her knees drawn up tight under her chin. She had undid her hair, letting it flow down her back. Got dressed in a cotton pair of soft blue pyjama pants and and short sleeve button up shirt. She wasn't going to his room to sleep with him tonight. It would only stab the knife deeper into her heart. He didn't care about her, like she cared about him.

Thus she stubbornly spent the time keeping herself awake, till the warm glow of morning found her slumped against the corner of her room, her eyes red rimmed and blood shot from lack of sleep.

She heard him getting ready for school, still she would not emerge from her room.

A soft knock sounded at her divider.

"Usako...I... I'm so...sor..sorry about yesterday. " He called through the closed rice divider nervously as if this was his very first apology, at least the first one he ever meant.

He leaned against the divider, his face pressed against a raised arm. Wearing a pair of worn jeans and a white t-shirt, and his leather jacket. He truly hated himself this morning for hurting her so badly, he had never wanted to be a jerk to her as he could be to others. Yesterday proved that no one was immune from his calousness when he felt his pride was threatened. Seiya and the others had made him feel small and his choices poor in choosing Usako to love. He had lashed out and treated her poorly.

"Don't mind how I acted, what I said yesterday. I didn't mean any of it. I can be really cruel sometimes. My issue with you being so young, and me being so old is my bad. I will make it up to you, if you will let me." he finished, his voice breaking with emotion.

Usagi uncurled herself from the corner of her room as he finished, her stiff legs lurching as she rose to her feet. Stumbling forward to sprawl onto the floor, as they wouldn't support her right away. The fall knocked her breath away, she crawled the rest of the way to the divider brushing her hand against the rough surface knowing he was already gone having heard his foot steps receed.

(I'm sorry too...Mamo-chan) She thought bleakly, tears streaming down her cheeks again.

Mamoru came straight home after school, dismounting his bike, rushing into the house with a dozen red roses. He couldn't wait to talk to her, to make-up and this time he was going to find the courage to kiss her on the lips, and tell her how much she meant to him how he couldn't live without her.

"Usako!" he called into the silent, dark house. He didn't notice the note she left on the kitchen island as he ran through the house calling her name. Finally on the second go around, he noticed her yellow post-it on the wooden island counter.

Dashing over to it, his heart beating against his chest, breath raspy, as sweat trickled down his face. He quickly read the note, that listed an address and that she was going there with her new friend Diamonde. Suddenly his blue eyes darkened to near midnight with rage, his body shivering in fury at the outcome of this note.

"That is not a restaurant Usako!" He hissed, crumpling the note in a fist as he raced out of the house. The dull roar of his bike, shattered the calm evening air as he raced towards his love, who might at this very moment be in need of rescuing from a very horrible situation. He knew she was absolutly oblivious would happen.

Diamonde passed Usagi a smooth smile, as he drove them down route twelve with the sea shimmering on her side of the highway. She was dressed very nicely in a small black sleeveless dress, the material huging her curves subtly, the skirt loose trailing down her thighes near her knees. She had her hair flowing free and wavy down her back. The buns and tails was Mamoru's special hair style she wasn't going to wear it when she was out with Diamonde. She hadn't truly wanted to come on this date, having made up in her own mind with Mamoru this morning. But she had no way to cancel it, since she couldn't communicate verbally. So when Diamonde had arrived to pick her up, she decided to have this one date and then turn him down nicely.

The sun burned on the sea, bathing the horizon in vibrant glows that were entrancing her. She could barely listen to Diamonde droning on about his day, to caught up in the amazing view.

Diamonde stopped his pointless small talk, she couldn't responded anyway being a mute. Which was going to make the prize of her even sweeter. She wouldn't be able to make any sounds as he had his way with her. She would be at his mercy, locked away in his private room. Everything was prepared, all his favourite toys already waiting for him, he was going to play with her till dawn. The array of erotic images of how he was going to dominate her in every way, aroused him instantly. He had dressed in his best, a dark suit with an ivory dress shirt. Shifting in his seat, he adjusted his erection so to be more comfortable. Casting her another warm smile, she smiled back oblivious to what was awaiting her at the end this drive.

He was a playboy, more interested in the variety of the woman he slept with then their personality. He had been drawn her...this Usagi. She had caught his attention so completely that day on campus he had been in shock. Ever since yesterday, she seemed seared into his mind. They had spent a lovely time getting to know each other over coffee last afternoon. So the formalities were out of the way so to speak. The time he spent with her tonight would be all business, he wondered how many times he would make her cum, wondered what tricks she knew to pleasure a man?

A few minutes later and he pulled up to an elegant looking restaurant, with long columns out front holding up the second story that had long windows for the special rooms above. The lower restaurant was lined with large windows that over looked a grande garden full of rose bushes and white wicker arches. It was all so romantic, Usagi was instantly on her guard, this placed looked like a place for lovers not friends.

Diamonde quickly ducked around the hood, opening her door for her before she could open it herself.

She passed him a small guarded smile allowing him to take her hand, he placed it on his strong bicep leading her across the pavement and under the columned balcony and through a set of sliding doors.

The inside was just as romantic perhaps even more so. With columns and high ceilings, simple buttresses with angels and cheribs adorned the walls near the ceiling. Small round tables were scattered around the wide dining area, dressed in white cloth. A two stick candelabra set in the centre, with only two chairs. The lightening was subdued, emanating from round globes attached near the high roof. A large fountain sat in the middle of the tables, with stone carved cheribs shooting arrows or playing harps. The water cascading down from the peak in a whispering white noise to the patrons sitting around the restaurant. The walls were elegant with white trim along the middle, the lower half painted a deep crimson while above had soft paintings of lovers, kissing and doing other more erotic things that were makeing Usagi blush a bright red.

Diamonde guided her gently to a table, she sat demurely in her seat, quickly digging out her note pad from her black clutch. They had a very pleasant conversation, he made her laugh repeatedly, calming her nervous feelings that he had an ulterior motive for after their meal.

When the intimater meal ended, Diamonde lead her out for a long walk through the gardens. Slowly winding her down a path towards a man made lake. The scenery was breath taking, with flowers of all kinds, lush trees and a sparkling lake. Usagi was spell bound as a soft crescent moon rose over the water a blanket of twinkling stars winking down upon her.

She sighed longingly as she stared up at the moon's soft light. She missed her mother fiercely, she missed her home. Sniffling, she rubbed a finger lightly against her nose fighting back tears of separation from everything she had known.

Diamonde took advantage of her being lost in her thoughts to guide her into a cabin, set off just up from the small beach by the lake. The cabin was more expensive to rent, but he had lots of money to waste thanks to his inheritance. He liked how secluded the cabin was, he could be as violent and bold as he wanted without drawing attention to himself.

Usagi was staring at her feet, thinking about her mother, her Senshi, her guardian...Luna. When suddenly the dirt gave way to tambata wood of a building. Her wet cerulean eyes shot up in sudden fear, gasping almost silently thanks to her ruined voice. She spun around taking in the small room, as a soft click sealed her doom. The room was dressed in deep crimson and black drapes along the walls, with no windows only a large stone fireplace set against the back wall and a large master four poster bed built from red mahogany. The canopy and sheets all in deep red silk, with pearl white end tables on either side. A single large globe lamp glowed high on the ceiling, casting the room in faint light, creating odd shadows all over.

Usagi raised her hands in defence, shaking her head fiercely. She had been on the receiving end of this kind of attention from various bandits when she had been in their custody, one being more bold and forceful than the rest. The leader had never let them, or the beast of a man get any further then a good grope. The Shadow Lord had requested her to be whole in every sense of the word.

She was trapped and she knew it, her eyes wide with terror like a trapped deer. She rushed to the nearest wall to give him less to grab onto.

Diamonde chuckled, he was going to enjoy this game, enjoy breaking her. He had always been quite rough on his toys. He slowly, shrugged his jacket to the floor, unbuttoning his shirt as he stalked towards her.

Usagi attempted to scream her voice cracking as she hit the higher octaves, dieing instantly in her throat. She tried again and again her voice losing strength, finally falling into a painful whimper as he pressed up against her. She could feel his hardness against her core, as he began thrusting harshly against her groin. She cast her face aside, when he attempted to kiss her. The Bandits had only managed to grope her, she had been able to salvage her first kiss so far and he wasn't getting it either.

"No matter, kissing is over rated anyway." Diamonde nearly purred, grasping her under the underarms throwing her towards the bed with a yelp. He had pounced on top of her in seconds, pinning her struggling arms against her sides with his thighs as he straddled her waist. Her blue eyes were terrorfied, staring at the hard tenting in his slacks that was now glaring her in the face.

She panted heavily, her breasts heaving as he stared down at them hungrily. Her heart was thundering in her ears, nearly drowning out his lust filled words.

"Your such a tease, Usagi-chan." He breathed, his hand lunging for the top of her dress. With a quick pull he had ripped the collar open revealing her lace bra.

Usagi tried to scream again but her tired voice betrayed her yet again, barely issuing a sound. Diamonde made short work of her bra, literally tearing it in half in his zeal to bare her breasts. She thrashed beneath him, her golden hair flying wildly around her shoulders as he bent down and took a nipple into his mouth suckling her so hard she felt he was going to bruise it. A sharp snapping sound echoed through the room as he detached, rising back up he chuckled with rising arousal at her fear. His fingers pinching and rolling her nipples as if attacking them.

Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks, feeling so utterly powerless against him. He was going to have his way in only a few more minutes.

(MAMO-CHAN!) She screamed in her mind, her only protection, her only refuge from the hell that was happening to her.

Her scream exploded into his mind, nearly buckling him as he raced down the dirt path towards the secluded cabin. Mamoru had to assault the front desk staff to get Diamondes were abouts, and he enjoyed it. Leaving the scrawny pencil necked stooge who had the stupidity to be loyal to this places clients on his sorry ass. Leaving him moaning on the floor behind the desk with a broken nose and jaw, his blood ruining his face and clothes.

Mamoru stumbled forward as his beloved screamed in complete terror in his mind.

"Usako!" he screamed back hoping she would hear him, hoping Diamonde hadn't gotten to far in his rape of her. Because his rage was so out of control right now, that he didn't trust himself not to kill him if he found them both naked and her impaled upon him.

The simple wood cabin jumped and swayed in his vision, he was running so hard, his breath was ragged, heart a thundering beat within his chest. He swore he was going to take up jogging, thinking that this horrible situation may only be the beginning of worse things to come and he needed to be ready. She was a trouble magnet, he just knew it.

Coming up onto the door, he kicked it with all he had with his black metal toed riding boot. The door burst inward with an echoing thunder, the wood shattering under his assault.

Usagi twisted under Diamonds grasping thigh's, sighing with relief as her hero, her saviour, her protector stood tall in the doorway. Dressed in jeans, black boots and his leather jacket. Dark hair wild upon his head, chest heaving with pent up anger, face twisted in rage, dark blue eyes on fire with an inner fury.

He roared, the sound of male protecting what was rightfully his. Diamonde barely had time to climb off her, before Mamoru's fist collided with his face. The sheer force of the strike, taking the platinum blonde man off his feet and sending him against the wall by the bed.

Diamonde grunted, sneering up at Mamoru as he slid down the wall to his feet. His own blue eyes burning with a need to keep his new treasure. He wiped the blood away from the corner of his mouth, he had bit down on his lip upon impact. Blood dripped off his chin, unto his broad muscled chest, that peeked out from his open dress shirt.

"Chiba." He hissed, knowing full well from his talk with Usagi yesterday who the protective guard dog of a man was.

"I don't give a damn who you are! If you ever even look at her I will kill you!" Mamoru bellowed back at him, fists still raised to lash out at him some more.

Usagi scrambled to her feet, off the farthest edge of the bed, clutching her torn dress closed to reclaim some dignity. Her tears fell silently as she dashed to the other side of the room, wanting to put as much distance as she could between herself and the monster 'Diamonde'.

Diamonde chuckled smugly, rising to his feet. He didn't give up easily, just a slight taste of her and he was hooked. He had found a new obsession and he wasn't going to give in till he had tasted all of her. He had been training in a boxing arena for years, earning several belts in the light weight division this arrogant pup didn't stand a chance. He sighed, preparing himself for the punching bout. Raising his fists, he danced forwards towards Mamoru. The dark haired man sized him up in one glance, thrusting his fist straight for the centre of Diamonde's face as the jerk danced towards him. Diamonde grunted in surprise, the force of Mamoru's fist snapping his head backwards spraining his neck, and breaking the bridge of his nose. With a grunt, Diamonde fell to his knees, his eyes rolling back as unconsciousness began to claim him.

As Usagi saw him crumple to his knees, rage fuelled her next action, she lunged past Mamoru crying out all her pain and embarasment as she kicked the monster fiercely between the legs.

Mamoru winced then chuckled softly, as Diamond clutched his now bruised member falling onto this face in a pool of blood and saliva.

"I noticed your little dance, boxer, huh. Six years with the Yakuza, I could kill you with one strike. Asshole!" Mamoru kicked him a good one in the ribs, lifting Diamonde off the floor slightly upon impact. Smiling smugly, a satisfied cracking sound that his metal boot had broke a few ribs echoing back from the prone man.

As all the trauma of the last few minutes began to come to a close, Usagi felt a cold chill falling over her small body. She wrapped her arms around her breasts, staring down at Diamonde her eyes wide and unblinking. She was beginning to shiver uncontrollably, as Mamoru unzipped his leather coat and draped it over her shoulders. He guided her out of the cabin with a protective arm over her slender shoulder, making soft comforting sounds as he held her against him closely.

Usagi never made a sound, unable to even squeak a thanks for the timely save. Her throat was so raw and throbbing from her pathetic attempts to scream. She clutched tightly unto her protector as he drove them back to Tokyo on his bike. Again with only one helmet, he had given it to her, a chivalrous act, he was her knight in shining armour...her prince.

Mamoru left her in her room to dress in her bed clothes. Ducking into the bathroom to clean his fist from Diamonde's blood. Noticing his own knuckles were slightly scratched from the encounter, swelling just a little. With a resigned sigh he left the bathroom. Heading into his bedroom, undressing to his navy boxers and slipping under his covers. His room was dark and silent, sighing he crossed his arms under his head. His mind spinning over the nights intense events. She had called to him in his mind, he had heard her beautiful voice, it had been filled with terror. But still he had finally heard her voice and it was amazing. He was quite pleased, he had proven to himself that he could be there for her, protect her when she needed it. Some serious things had happened to her before she landed in his lap and from experience with serious things they don't just fade away. Worse things were coming...

He was lost in his dark thoughts, when her gentle face appeared above him, smiling sweetly upon him. Her soft blue eyes searching his for just a moment, he smiled warmly back at her uncertain were she as going with just hovering over him like this.

He never got a chance to voice his question as she leaned down, pressing her soft lips against his. Her gentle pressure full of love, gratefulness and something more a hint towards a passion yet to come. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her down upon his chest. She sighed, falling into a more lingering kiss. Basking in the warmth of his arms, the safe cocoon he provided for only her.


	5. Chapter 5

First Movement

Chapter Four

The morning light streamed into the simple bedroom, falling upon the face of the most satisfied young man. His mass of unruly dark hair, was a wild flyaway mess over his head. His strong muscular frame tucked happily in the warmth under his thick navy blankets. He lay contently on his sleeping mat, a young golden blonde girl wrapped snugly in his arms. She had the look of complete contentment, her soft pink lips curled into a slight smile. Her sweet face pressed into the soft warmth of his shoulder, a slender arm draped over his broad chest. The suns warmth and sharp light was a rude alarm clock for both of them,who had spent most of the night snuggled up in each others arms, or engaging in long meaningful kisses. Mamoru had gone to sleep last night with his Usako in his arms, feeling his heart was finally whole he never wanted to let her go.

"It's another day...my Usako." Mamoru groaned, pulling his arm out from beneath her, grimacing as again she wasn't fully awake herself and her tender head fell smartly against the mattress.

Chuckling he cradled her cheeks in both hands, as she sought to pull herself up from the mat. He turned her face towards his, and kissed her affectionately on the forehead. As his lips touched a strange heat rose beneath them searing the soft flesh. He bolted away in shock, blue eyes wide in fright, a hand over his mouth at the sudden pain. Finding a glowing yellow crescent moon flaring to life between her confused bright blue eyes. It was there for but a second then faded away. Usagi giggled nervously, rubbing a finger over her forehead. Then gathered herself off the floor,letting the blankets fall to the mattress.

Dressed in a white silk nighty, she breezed from the room as if nothing strange had happened, her long golden hair swishing to and fro with the swinging of her hips.

Mamoru sat in stunned silence for another moment, blinking lamely his mind roaring to life with new information. She must really be from the moon, what was with that symbol? She wasn't human...

Then what is she? An alien...A goddess... what!

Brushing his hands through his hair, taking all the dark locks back tight against his head. Mamoru calmed his worries over his Usako. She was his, He was her's it didn't matter who or what she was they just fit together so perfectly. In the end that was all that truly mattered. He repeated the mantra that things would work out between them till he had convinced himself, that everything would be alright. Dressed himself in a pair of beige slacks and a white dress shirt, and left the room.

Finding her at the low kitchen table, in her pink robe, golden tresses falling away down her back to pool at her feet, which she had tucked under her bum. Admiring the bouquet of roses he had bought her yesterday. She was absently sipping on a cup of tea, the larger pea green ceramic pot sitting beside her elbow on the table. His favourite coffee cup, which was a simple white glazed ceramic, with a wide handle sat in his spot at the end of table steaming happily. The cup suited him, the simple way it was built conformed to his grip, making sipping from it comfortable he really didn't care to much about the aesthetics of the cup. The tea tipped him off, that her throat was really hurting her this morning. She would only drink tea when her throat needed soothing. He looked upon her for a moment in sympathy, knowing she had tried to scream for help desperately last night and damaged her throat further in the process.

The roses sat in front of her, looking gorgeous and perfect, encouraging her to investigate their texture, their subtle smell. She tentatively reached into the green rice paper to pull out a stem, her curiosity as innocent as a child's.

"No, wait!" Mamoru dashed forward to stop her but it was to late.

She reached in grasping the stem under the deep red bulb firmly with her fingers and pulled. It's thorns immediately bit into her soft flesh. With a yelp of surprise she bolted her hand back, staring in confusion at the blood seeping from her index and middle finger. With a soft moan of agony, she thrust the fingers into her mouth sucking on them, attempting to sooth the burning starting there. She cast Mamoru a pained look, wondering if these flowers were a punishment for her poor judgement yesterday.

"Usako..." Mamoru breathed, the pain in her eyes pulling at his heart. He scrambled to her side, pulling her fingers out of her mouth. Tenderly kissing the tip of each one, while keeping is deep blue eyes focused on hers needing her to see the adoration he felt for her. Their deepest communion had always been through their eyes.

A soft smile spread on Usagi's sweet face, she saw the sympathy for her pain and something more, something deeper echoing back to her. She lightly placed her free hand against his cheek, which she noted had started to become rather fuzzy. With a giggle she scratched the bristles playfully, killing the intense moment.

"I need to shave...been so wrapped up in my studies and everything else." Mamoru commented, lifting a dark eyebrow her way meaningfully.

Usagi blushed and ducked her head, still feeling quite ashamed at her naivety yesterday.

Mamoru chuckled, grasping the roses on the table, offering them to her properly, shifting himself into a kneeling position in front of her.

Usagi turned away from the table to face him, mirroring his kneeling position. She sat primely, her hands in her lap, a laughing smile pulling at the corners of her full lips.

"I wanted to do this yesterday." Mamoru began, clearing his throat lightly to find more time to choose his words. "Red Roses mean that I care about you, deeply. I just wanted to let you know that I can be a real jerk sometimes, but I can't imagine life without you. You mean everything to me, my heart is finally whole with you living in it. Please forgive me." Mamoru finished, a lopsided grin on his strong features, casting his handsome face into an almost boyish charm.

Usagi couldn't help it, his confession of true feelings brought tears to her eyes, she lunged out, wrapping her arms around his thick, strong neck kissing him passionately. Her momentum carrying him backward onto his back, with her falling on top of him. He released the roses, letting them fall to the floor so he could hold his girl tightly in his arms.

They enjoyed a nice breakfast, casting warm smiles at each other. Last night they had stepped forward into a new stage of their relationship. The kiss sealing the silent commitment to each other, they were together now as a couple. After breakfast, Mamoru headed off to shave while Usagi retreated to the sink to clean up the dishes. They fell into their morning rituals, as if the last few days had never happened. When Mamoru emerged from the bathroom, Usagi was dressed in a pair of jeans and a pink cotton cardigan, that fell over one shoulder it's long sleeves bunching at her wrists. Her hair styled in the twin buns and tails. She was writing a note on her yellow paper pad, as Mamoru grabbed his leather jacket off its hook near the rice divider that led out to the veranda.

(I could bring you a bento?) She held her note up to his face, a hopeful smile on her face, eyes shining.

"Nope, not today. " Mamoru stated, with a warm smile.

Her face fell instantly, tears threatening to fall.

Mamoru chuckled, draping an arm over her shoulder leading her out of the house. " I have been thinking, my Senpai were right you do look like you should be in High School. Your were either lonely or bored that day you surprised me on Campus. You need more stimulation in your life, and going to school will teach you more then just knowledge. Today, you are going to high school so you won't have time. You will learn all about earth and socialize with kids your own age." In his mind, he thought she would hopefully gain some common sense, and stop being so naive and gullible.

Usagi didn't know what this high school was, she gave him a odd look. As he handed her a helmet, slamming his own helmet on, with a smug smile he flipped the visor down. Usagi trusted him, completely this high school shouldn't be to bad, it was something for her to do during the day when Mamoru was out.

Half hour later, he parked the bike in front of a large high school. The outer courtyard framed with a white stone wall, a metal plaque was bolted to the fence. Usagi passed her helmet to Mamoru, still hating riding on that bike, pulling the pins out of her hair she knew was ruined. As she moved to read the plaque. (Juuban High School). Curious she ducked her head around the break in the fence, surveying the lush yard full of bushes and trees, a cement walk that led up to twin white sandstone buildings, with three stories of long rows of squat square windows.

She was still studying the layout of the place she would spending her days, when Mamoru walked up beside her clasping her hand in his. He gave her an encouraging smile, leading onto the School grounds.

The principals office was small and stuffy. A simple window, with dusty worn beige blinds sat against one wall, the others crammed full of photo's of friends and family and several awards and doctorates in education. A short man sat behind a large wooden desk, with thick black rimmed glasses. His dark hair thinning badly on top, he attempted to conceal his bald spot by combing it over the top of his head. Wearing a grey suit, white dress shirt with a bright red tie he tried look more professional then he needed to be. Mamoru and Usagi sat before the desk, in flimsy plastic chairs that creaked every time they moved.

"Hello, Ms. Tsukino Usagi...is it?" The principal gave her a curt nod. Usagi cast Mamoru a quick glance, he nodded an affirmative. So she turned back to the short man with an uncertain nod of her own.

"I am Mr. Sato." He stated, a stern no nonsense glare on his snide little face.

She nodded to him again, before casting her gaze back down, resuming her nervous fidgeting with her fingers in her lap. Feeling trapped in this small unfamiliar room, enduring the mans scrutiny. The small man seemed to be accessing her, as if he was wondering if she rated well enough to attend his school.

"So, she has been home schooled?" He steepled his fingers, his dark brown eyes staring intently at Mamoru. "And you will be her Guardian?" He finished with a chuckle of disappointment.

"Yes, her parents have gone out of country for the year and she is staying with me till they get back." Mamoru lied as fluidly as breathing, ignoring the man's snide thoughts about him not being a responsible adult.

Usagi cast him a surprised look, then nervously cast her eyes down once more.

"She will have to take an entrance exam so we know were to place her." The short man stood from his desk moving to a row of metal filing cabinets. Taking his time leafing thought the folders within an upper drawer. He finally pulled out a set of forms from the grey metal filing cabinet.

"Sign these forms, and give them to the secretary out front. You can get all the studying material from the schools library we will have you bring her back in one week for her placement test." He finished, handing the papers to Mamoru. He kept his eyes firmly on the young man, a stern glare in his eyes. He had no faith for a home schooled young woman like herself. Didn't think she was going to rate very high on the test. He only wanted the most talented kids to attend his school, to increase it's respect in Tokyo.

Usagi sighed, and rose meekly to her feet. As Mamoru shook the sour little man's hand, then cast her an encouraging smile he reached to clasp one of her hands. Leading her out of the small room into the more chaotic main office.

She again sat on one of the plastic chairs, that were in a row with others against the front wall of the main area of the office. Mamoru stood in front of her leaning against a white painted wooden high counter, filling out her forms. Several wooden office desks sat behind the counter, with several well dressed Secretaries. The older women were casting Mamoru approving looks, sizing him up like he was a tasty appetizer. Usagi was too nervous to notice the meaningful looks her man was getting from the more mature, and more refined women.

"Ready?" Mamoru's voice drew her away from watching her fingers fidget in her lap. She gave him a happy smile, eager to be out of this stuffy environment. As they left the school, she noticed he had a package under his arm. She tugged on a corner of the package to get his attention.

"It's your school uniform." He commented, taking up her hand once more as they left the yard.

She suddenly didn't know what Mamoru had signed her up for, she didn't really like the idea of school anymore. In the palace she had learned all about her duties, the great history of her people. Etiquette, reading and writing but she was never trapped in a building to learn. Her tutors would educate her all over the palace grounds, finding the change of scenery tends to invigorate the mind.

"Well it's almost noon, what say I take you out for a nice lunch, before I head back to class myself." Mamoru passed her the plastic bag, as they stood before the bike. She held the bag up before her eyes, scrutinizing the white and navy fuku style suit with more then a little disgust. It looked dreadfully starchy, hot and uncomfortable. Made of thick cotton, with a red bow, and navy mini skirt and bib. With a sigh of resignation, she cast one last lingering look at the institution squatting behind the white stone fence.

Over the next week, she studied at the kitchen table all evening with Mamoru. When she had retired to bed, he used that time to study for his own tests. The days were long for him, but he felt well worth it. He could loose a little sleep, if it made Usako happy. He knew going to school, making friends and having a life outside of this house was just what she needed. It would also give her a better education about people and their intentions. She passed her exam with high marks, making it into class 2A which was quite an accomplishment. Mamoru on the other hand struggled through his tests, just squeaking by with passing grades. He accepted that might be the outcome, because of all the help she needed with her own studies. He hoped to pull up his grades with extra credit assignments and better marks on his finals.

The mornings were much more hectic now, with Usagi needing to get ready at the same time. They seemed to always get in each others way in the bathroom, or in the narrow hall. Sometimes the chaotic dance around the house was funny, ending with a passionate kiss before she would grab her leather satchel and cute pink bento with the bunnies and dash off for the bus. Other times, they left frustrated with each other, both running late. It was a slow process but they soon worked out a new morning routine.

The mornings were slowly growing warmer as spring fell away to early summer. The sun burning brighter, rising earlier every day baking the city as it rolled lazily across the sky. Another rather warm morning greeted Usagi as once again as she was left racing towards her bus, late again. She found it so hard to leave Mamoru's side on their sleeping mat. He would have to try all sorts of tricks to get her going in the mornings, from bribes to simply making such a racket around her she had no choice but to get up. Once again the bus rolled away from the curb, leaving her puffing and out of breath, dreading the full on run she would have to make to get to school on time.

"Need a ride Usako?" Mamoru chuckled, sliding the bike up beside her on the curb.

She cast the bike a look of distain, she hated riding on that thing, but she would be late other wise and she was getting tired of standing out in the hall. With a groan, she took his helmet and climbed on behind him.

Several minutes later, after a harrowing journey through morning traffic, Mamoru pulled up to the curb just outside of the main gate to Juban High School. More then a few girls just arriving at school was casting Mamoru approving looks, whispering bitterly to one another as to how the mute got such a hot boyfriend.

"Ok, I will see you at home this afternoon then?" Mamoru asked, taking the helmet back. Chuckling at her now flattened odango's.

She glowered at him, nodding an affirmative that she would see him later. Then the first bell rang out, causing her to dash away, disappearing into the school yard through the entryway in the fence.

Usagi had only managed to befriend one student, in the few weeks she had been attending Juban High School. A kind girl, with short curly red hair that fell just below her ears. She had the biggest, most sincere green eyes. Naru Osaka, her mother owned a prominent jewelry store in Azabu Juban.

Usagi had retreated to her favourite spot on campus. A place she could hide out and have a peaceful lunch. Lounging behind a large birch tree, watching the shadows of its branches dancing across the grass beside her. Usagi sighed with contentment tucking her cute little bento in her lap. She was looking forward to lunch today, since she had skipped breakfast.

"Usagi-chan." Naru called, skipping over to her. Sliding in beside her on the grass, her light blue bento box clutched in a hand.

Usagi gave her friend a warm smile patting her knee affectionately as she sat down. Then quickly pulled out her pen and pad so they could talk or gossip how ever the conversation turned out.

Usagi had been very depressed after the bandits had destroyed her voice, but she had learned to live with the impairment, now the way she communicated was just normal.

"I'm heading over to Fruits Parlour Crown after School, for a milkshake, play a few video games to blow off steam. Mrs. Haruna handed back out math test today, I didn't do very well, my mom's going to be so disappointed." Naru hung her head, with an exaggerated mournful sigh.

Usagi's smile faded as well, digging out a crumpled test paper from the pocket of her dark skirt. A glaring red number of failure greeted her. She sighed mournfully too, Mamoru would be so disappointed in her too. She was just having such a hard time caring about school. She hated being locked up in those cold, stiff rooms forced to sit on a hard plastic chair. That made her butt go numb, along with her brain. She spent most of her class time staring out at the warm days outside wishing she was outside enjoying her life. Mamoru had meant for her to broaden her horizons so to speak, but she just felt caged.

"Would you like to join me?" Naru asked, digging into her sandwich.

Usagi thought about it for a moment, then nodded as long as she wasn't to long Mamoru shouldn't worry.

Usagi stared up in wonder at the huge glowing sign of the Fruits Parlour Crown and Arcade. Then she pressed her face up against the glass out front taking in all the excitement of sounds and lights within the arcade. With a giggle of joy, she cast Naru's wide smile with one of her own, skipping through the sliding doors eager to learn about video games. As she entered the vast room filled with blinking monitors, the young men currently manning the consoles fell silent to stare at her. Girls normally didn't come into places like this, especially cute one like the golden blonde that had just pranced in.

Usagi stood frozen on the black rubber matt in front of the door, casting her gaze about the room trying to figure out what she should do first.

A dark haired young man, maybe a year or two older then her raised his head from the sights of the plastic semi automatic rifle for the shooting game he was playing. He had cold piercing blue eyes, and a boyish sweet face. Dressed in the navy suit of Juban High's male uniform. Two other boys were with him, and they too were taking a good look at Usagi.

Naru danced up in front of her, grabbing her by a hand and dragging her off to the front counter.

An older man stood behind the simple white painted counter,that had a bulky old style till off to the side. He had short dusty blonde hair and soft blue eyes. Wearing beige pants and a white dress shirt with a white apron tied in front. As he saw the little golden girl skipping over to him his eyes widened in horror.

"Eeeep." Motoki squeaked, ducking low behind the counter hoping the wailing banshee of a girl hadn't seen him.

Naru chuckled with confusion as she watched Motoki hide, as they approached the counter.

Usagi saw the young man duck out of view, recognizing him instantly. With a soft giggle Usagi leaned over the counter, patting the dusty blonde man lightly on the head. He looked up at her sweet smiling face, his worry melting away. With a sigh he stood up, taking Naru and Usagi's yen and exchanging it for tokens. The girls soon left him to the rest of his shift, playing one video game then another.

Usagi was engrossed in a fighting game, featuring young women in colourful battle fuku's, she was tapping the buttons, and wrenching on the joy stick. Her butt fidgeting on the red stool, black dolly shoes with the short white socks tapping nervously against the dull worn yellow lino floor. The boy approaching her noted her little pink tongue peeking out of the counter of her pouting full lips.

Man she was cute! He thought, leaning against the console so she would notice him. He waited for an extended amount of time, watching in disbelief as she popped more tokens into the game without even looking up. It took her until she ran out of tokens to notice him. Once she did though the whole room brightened with her smile.

"Hello. I just wanted to introduce myself, hoping we could get to know each other better some time. Names, Saphir." He gave her his best smug, yet charming smile. Reaching out a hand to shake hers.

She gave his reaching hand a confused look, not knowing what to do with it.

"Usagi-chan, I'm thirsty lets go." Naru dashed up beside her taking her hand and pulling her away from the console.

"Usagi, Huh." Saphir sighed, his smile broadening. Well he knew her name that was a start. Prisma would rue the day she broke up with him.

Retreating to the Parlour for a drink , Usagi enjoyed her time with Naru, being the first time she had spent time with the girl outside of school. Naru never treated her like she had some strange disease because she couldn't talk. Usagi genuinely liked the girl very much, she was so kind and sweet.

After their milkshakes, Naru had taken her into a book store nearby. Usagi was soon absorbed in a section called Manga. The lunarian language was very symbolic, looking more like little pictures then characters as the humans wrote. The stories drawn within the pages entranced her, she completely lost track of time the sun long since set upon the horizon of sprawling towers. The sky growing dark as night blanketed the city. Usagi had formed a small nest of books in the corner of the store, not even noticing that Naru had bid her farewell over an hour ago.

She was so absorbed in a comic, vaguely casting her eyes away to look out of the large front windows just peeking between the stack of books. She returned to her reading not registering the heavily shadowed world beyond the window until a few seconds later. With a sudden cry of alarm she jumped to her feet gathering her book bag and bento and dashed out of the store. The attendant at the wooden font counter, an elderly lady was surprised to see the young girl she had thought left hours ago, race out the front door.

Usagi cast her eyes up at the night sky flowing over her head, her eyes misting with dread. Mamoru was going to be so worried, maybe even mad at her for not coming straight home after school. The Sendai-zaka bus pulled up just ahead on the street, as if the gods were looking out for her. Usagi leaped towards the bus, scrambling on the green and yellow bulky vehicle finding a seat. Her tummy flipping with anxiety, an icy ball of dread forming in her throat she was going to be in sooooo much trouble.

A large half moon was rising high over the trees that lined the winding path up to their home, when Usagi trudged up to the veranda. The outdoor light was on, welcoming her with it's soft light. She stood before the closed divider, staring at the simple wooden paneling accenting the bottom half of this outer wall. Swallowing her fear, she raised her head and squared her shoulders. She had made a mistake, she would face her Mamoru with remorse and hope he could forgive her for causing him so much worry.

She quickly pulled out her pad and scribbled an apology, hoping to use the cute angle to avoid his further wrath.

With a long sigh, as if she was heading to an executioner, she pulled the divider aside, holding her message to her breast. Taking the first step inside to face the inevitable, instead she found the house empty. Confused, she turned from the living room as the roar of his bike engine rumbled up the path way.

He leaped off the bike, throwing his helmet to the ground, as he raced towards her.

"Usako!" He shouted in relief, tripping on the shallow step of the veranda in his haste to get to her side. Accidentally tackling her through the divider.

She yelped in fright as he collided with her pushing her to the tambata floor under his weight. She landed hard on her back, the wind knocked out of her as his large body landed on her chest. Squishing her note which was still pressed against her breasts.

"Gomen." he breathed rising off her, with a deep blush of embarrassment. It was rare for him to klutz out like that, he had been all over the Juban looking for her and was just so overjoyed that she was alright.

As he pushed himself off her, he noticed her note of apology, and its explanation as to why she was late. He chuckled, shaking his head, she was very much a teenage girl getting caught up for so long in such trivial things. He cast his eyes up from her note, meeting her bright blue eyes, filled with tears of remorse for making him worry so very much.

He smiled warmly at her, soothing her worry that he was mad by brushing his fingers lightly down her cheek. She moved her face into his caress, closing her eyes and basking in his soft touch. He bent over her pressing a sweet kiss upon her lips. She met his kiss with pressure of her own, her fingers gliding into his dark hair.

He enjoyed the kiss for a few moments, then gathered his wits once more. He had been frantic for hours, racing all over Juuban-ku. He wasn't angry, that washed away the moment he saw her safe and sound, just thankful to have her home.

"You are in big trouble young lady." He mockingly threatened, as he broke the kiss.

Usagi's cheer faded into sudden dread, she knew she wasn't going to get out of this with out punishment. Sticking her lower lip out, she began to pout trying to pull the cute card to get out of trouble. Mamoru merely shook his head, lunging his fingers under her arms and digging them into her soft flesh. She squealed and writhed as he tickled her relentlessly for several minutes. The crumpled up test paper slipped out of her pocket during the struggle.  
Mamoru noticed the paper on the floor near her hip, and finally let her wriggle free. He snatched up the test paper, rising back onto his knees, and flattened it out. Glancing at it, before her reaching fingers could get it away from him. The mirth in his eyes darkened, as a thoughtful scowl replaced the smile.

Usagi sighed, rising to her feet and fun times were over.

"Usako..." Mamoru sighed getting to his own feet, "You need to study harder, if you want to get anything out of school." He handed the test back with out further words on the matter.

She merely nodded, stuffing the paper back into her pocket. His words even though were not cruel still had a stinging effect on her pride. She resolved to try harder, even just to make Mamoru proud of her, even though she truly had no use for a human education. She was starving, so she swiftly disappeared through another rice divider to the kitchen, wanting to be alone for a few minutes and think.

Another day of school came and went in a blur of disinterest. Usagi decided to take a little time getting home again today, wanting to return to the book store and finish those Manga's she started. Humming soundlessly to herself, her voice now incapable of very loud sounds. She was lost in her imagination, as she wandered down the crowded sidewalk. Reviewing the great story she had started the previous day.

She was paying little to no attention to her surroundings, bent on a single minded focus on retracing her steps back to the book store. High above the streets, lurking on the roofs of the buildings a set of dark brown eyes tracked her movements down the street. Growling deep in its throat at the constant noise from the busy street below, the traffic hurt it's ears and was giving it a headache.

The Beast leaped from one building to the next, its powerful legs lunging through the distance across one sprawling flat roof to the next. Staying close to the oblivious golden haired girl. Stalking her, like prey, it stayed out of sight in the shadows high above hunting her.

Forever patient, the beast hunched out of sight on the roof of the bookstore for it's prey to reemerge. Enjoying the warmth of the sun's last rays upon it's short dark fur, it slowly released a low purr of contentment. Closing it's eyes to shield them from the blinding glare coming off the metal towers looming over the other side of the street. The soft blue sky began to deepen upon the horizon, when her prey emerged from the buildings confines a small bag filled with books clutched protectively to her breast.

The Beast watched, her move silently down the street the crowds having thinned a great deal in the last hour. The traffic on the street was as clogged as ever, sending dull roars and ear splitting honks into the air. She sensed the shadow before she saw it, with a howl of fury she leaped from the building landing heavily on the sidewalk. The cement cracked under her great weight, as she moved into a crouch, her powerful back legs propelling her at blinding speeds towards her prey.

Usagi screamed with all she had, seeing the shadow form leaping from the top of the city bus that had just parked beside her. The sound was cracked and wheezed out of her broken voice as she back petaled, losing her balance and falling on her butt. Her bag of books discarded and forgotten, she scrambled back onto her feet and raced away. The shadow made no sounds, it was only a puppet, a humanoid form sent to hunt and retrieve its masters pet. Standing silently watching as its target pelted away, pushing people out of her way to flee. The crowds on the street screamed in terror, huddling near the ground with arms wrapped over their heads, or dashing back into the stores nearby. The traffic slowed to a stop, entranced by the battle waging on the sidewalk.

The beast growled low in its throat, threatening the shadow before she pounced upon its back, digging her fangs deep into the demon droid's neck, while her massive paws pressed upon its shoulders, holding it in place for the kill.

Usagi heard the growl, she cast her frightened eyes behind her. The evening sun shining upon her golden tails, as they whipped around her shoulders in her sudden movements, to look over her shoulder. She recognizing that protective sound, that low rumble that echoed in her own soul. With her heart beating against her chest, her vision misted with tears, she took in the most welcomed sight she had seen in a long time.

A massive deep lavender panther, had pounced upon the shadow with a deadly grace, pinning it to the sidewalk her great maw of a mouth ripping out the shadows throat. Black ichor dripped from the panthers long sharp teeth as the cat raised her muzzle from the kill. Her dark brown eyes burning with battle rage, breath heaving as the adrenaline surging threw her body began to ebb. The panther let out a proud roar, bounding towards Usagi, leaving the demon to dissolve away as if it was never there.

The traffic on the street stopped moving, the people to wrapped up in the sudden other worldly battle. The pedestrians had sought safety in the stores, pressing their faces up to the windows to watch the battle and reunion.

(LUNA) Usagi sweet voice screamed through her mind link with her Mau Guardian. A gold crescent moon glowed to life upon her brow, her lunarian energy building within her, surging forth to link with her dearest friend. Her golden hair flared around her, as the powers of Selene surged from her tiny frame, casting her off her feet to hover within the ascending power wave. Her school uniform dissolving away leaving her nude for but a moment before a long white silk and lace gown flowed over her body. Its waves of fabric shimmering with the silver sheen of a full moon. The aura of the ethereal forces, hummed around her as she floated back down to the sidewalk.

(SERENITY) Luna's elegant tilting voice echoed back full of relief.

A crescent moon flared to life upon the dark purple panthers's forehead as she cleared the distance between them, the soul link reconnecting after so very long at being silent.

The massive cat slowed it's dash, moving into a light bouncing step, her large paws padding lightly upon the cement. As if she was dancing around the small girl with long golden buns and tails. The cat was huge, her back reaching just below Usagi's shoulders. With powerful muscles that rippled as she moved, with a broad chest and strong legs, Her feline features were angled sharply, looking as regal and majestic as she looked deadly. A loud rumble thrummed from her throat as her front paws stretched before the girl, her lower body and head bowing to her once lost mistress.

(Your Majesty) Luna breathed, rising with a laughing smile that showed her front rows of thick sharp canines.

(I have missed you so) Serenity lunged for her beloved companion, tears flowing down her round cheeks, wrapping her arms around the cats thick neck. Luna sat on her hunches, a rumbling chuckle issuing from her as she rubbed her strong head against her mistress's cheek.

(We have no time to talk, get on, I sense more shadows forming nearby. The Lord has been quite intent of getting you back. I have met nothing but battle with his forces as I passed threw the realms.) Luna's soulful brown eyes glared into her bright cerulean ones. Needing to convey how serious things have gotten in the celestial realms since she had disappeared.

Serenity nodded, her face a mask of fear. Deftly mounting the cat, from years of practice. By clutching the fur on top of her neck, and hauling her slight form up, while flinging a leg over the great cats powerful flank. In seconds she was lying low on her stomach, her slender fingers gripping tightly into the fur just behind Luna's large round ears. Her face pressed into the fur at the back of Luna's neck, dress flapping madly behind her butt, as she hung on with all she had.

Luna bounded at top speed down the sidewalk, her eyes scanning the surroundings for threats. Leaping upon the roofs of moving traffic, as if leaping on stones in a pond, her charge clutching white knuckled onto tuffs of her fur. Serenity was used to the crazy ride, Luna put her through when she was forced to climb upon the great cats back. Her guardian had raced her out of danger more times then she would like to admit, in her young life so far.

The cat used the cars as a spring board to leap high upon the roof of a nearby building, dashing out of view of the stunned spectators on the street.

Several blocks later, Luna leaped off the last building. The dieing light of the setting sun glowing along her dark flanks, her charges silver gown shimmering as if it was a jewel as it fluttered in the wind, caused by the cats great speeds and massive strides. The panther landed lightly on the dirt path, that wove out of view before them into a lush park of ancient trees.

(GO!) Luna growled, (I will hold them off.)

(No!) Serenity shook her head vigorously into the cats neck fur, dread filling her soul, she couldn't bear to be separated from her again.

(I will find you!) Luna rumbled in her mind, her thoughts fierce and deeply sincere.

Serenity moaned, tears flowing down her cheeks as sobs began to issue forth. She reluctantly climbed off her guardian's back. As she got her feet under her, she stared up at her protector's fierce yet gentle face, crying in fear for her life in the coming battle. She could sense the shadows converging just beyond the buildings on the other side of the street. Her Mau was out numbered, badly.

(I will survive, now RUN!) Luna growled, sending a roar towards Serenity. The girl cringed as the cat roared mere inches from her face. Blowing her golden bangs and tails back, her tails whipping madly behind her head in the power of the cats shout.

Serenity sobered from her despair instantly by the cats furious display. She turned on her heel and ran, her bare feet churning up the dirt as if it was nothing. Casting one last mournful look over her shoulder, watching her feline Guardian crouching in a battle stance as seven human formed shadows descended from the sky.

Back at the house...

Mamoru lounged in the tub full of hot water, the steam easing his strained and tired muscles. It had been a long hard week at University, wrote an exam finished a term paper. He felt he deserved this indulgence. With a sigh, he slapped a warm wet towel over his eyes draping his arms over the tubs sides sliding just a little deeper into the water. The tub in the house was big enough to lounge in, with wooden steps leading into the floor style reservoir. A shower was installed beside the tub with a wooden bench for rinsing when one was done soaking. A smaller room was setup beside the bath area with a sink and toilet. Mamoru's mind began to wander down desirable paths, as he relaxed. His shining star, whom danced within most of his favourite fantasies coming to life once more.

'Mamo-chan...' he imagined her voice, sultry and seductive. Laying perfectly nude upon crimson silk sheets, her perfectly curved body on display just for him. Her long hair spread over the sheets, glowing like an ocean of pure gold. Soft cerulean eyes gazing fondly upwards, full of need, lust and love for only him. Her breasts soft round and perfect, bouncing just so as she began to twist upon the sheets inviting him to her.

Mamoru groaned in arousal, his hand slipping under the water to grip his member, slowly he began to stroke himself. Indulging in his lust that he kept hidden and controlled around Usagi free, as he pleasured himself. Doing erotic things to the fantasy of his beloved, he wished his angel was ready for in real life.

Suddenly fantasy Usagi broke down into heart breaking sobs, her cute face crumbling into a flood of tears, twisting the sheets up under her chin to conceal her nude form. Mamoru's shaft instantly softened flopping over his gripping hand like a wet noodle.

It took him a second to realize the anguished sobs were coming from the real Usagi. Suddenly several horrible outcomes raced through his mind, she had hurt herself physically, or someone...Diamonde had gotten a hold of her and hurt her in the worst way possible.

He leaped out of the tub, grabbing a towel he had set on the wooden bench, wrapping it around his waist as he dashed out of the bathroom. His body glistening with moisture, dark hair dripping into his eyes. His wet feet slipping more then once on the hard wood in the hall, he flailed, bracing himself against the wall. Dripping water everywhere, as he slid and squeaked after Usagi. Who had just raced into her bedroom, like a cloud of white silk.

"Usako!" He slid into the frame of her rice divider, finding her sitting on her matt her purple stuffed cat gripped tightly to her breast rocking softly. Tears streaming down her cheeks, in a many layered silk and lace gown. With the gold crescent upon her forehead, the one he had seen earlier that month glowing so brightly it was almost blinding. She had an other worldly aura that seemed to hum around her small body. Like the static in the air you feel before a huge lightening storm.

"Usako..." Mamoru crouched before her, afraid to touch her, his hands twitching uncertainly before him. As he fought an inner debate with himself. Understanding that even if he might get badly hurt he could not stand not comforting her when she needed him. He reached out for her, pulling her into his warm chest. As soon as she felt his strong arms around her shoulders, could hear the steady confident beat of his heart she began to calm, her sobs falling silent.

"What happened?" Mamoru questioned, rubbing her back as she took one shuttering breath after another.

(Serenity...) Usagi bolted out of Mamoru's arms, scrambling to her feet and out of her room like she was on fire. She crashed through the kitchen, dashing through the open divider into the living room finding Luna staggering into the house from the veranda.

The cat was beaten pretty bad, her deep red blood matted her fur along her jaw line, and flanks. She held a front paw off the ground, it shivered from a fierce sprain.

Mamoru raced after Usagi, finding her sobbing anew, draped over the dark lavender head of a panther, which also sported a crescent moon of it's forehead.

"Kuso(Shit!), Usako...I am guessing this great big cat is a friend of yours." Mamoru swore in sudden fear, calming himself instantly to finish his sentence. Reclaiming his logic, of the situation. If the cat wanted to eat his Usako it would have gutted her already. Since Usagi was most definatly not from around Tokyo it wasn't unheard of that she could have giant cats as friends.

By this point, with Usagi anything goes.

Luna raised her great head, glaring and sizing up the human male. He made to take a step further into the room. She growled threateningly, pulling back her red lips to show her massive sharp teeth. Flexing her one good paw, digging her claws into the wooden flooring with a grinding crunch.

Mamoru raised his hands up, backing away. He had alway considered himself a strong fearless man. But when confronted by the raw wild power of Usagi dark furred cat, he felt he nearly pissed himself.

That monster could gut and eat him in two bites.

(Luna, he is my friend. He just wants to help...just calm down and let us help you.) Usagi gently voiced her concern and dread into her protectors mind.

(You have been missing for months, you could have come home to the moon long ago? Why have you stayed with this weak creature?) Luna moaned back in irritation through their link. Swallowing her pain, as her body shuttered against Usagi.

(The Elder Gods sent me to him, I think this is were I am meant to be?) Usagi replied, her thoughts full of deep affection towards the dark haired man.

Luna huffed, her lips flapping against her gums. She kept her further, less flattering thoughts about the man to herself.

After a few minutes of coaxing and negotiation, Luna allowed Mamoru to carry her into Usagi bedroom to rest upon her sleeping mat. The cat weighed more then a ton, Mamoru felt his legs were bending as he struggled to carry the mass of dark fur down the hall to the bedroom. Usagi danced nervously behind him. He fell to his knees before the matt, attempting to place Luna down softly. Accidentally dropping her clumsily on her hurt side. The cat yelped, and growled up at him.

"Gomen!" Mamoru jumped back, as the cat tried to bite him on the shin.

As he turned to leave, Usagi stopped him, bracing herself against him with her hands on his bare chest, she rose up on her tip toes giving him a appreciative kiss on the cheek. Brushing a hand softly down the other side of his face, her eyes shining with an intense emotion he couldn't place but it made his heart beat faster.

He left silently after the tender encounter, shutting the rice divider behind himself. With a loud groan, he braced his hands on hips and bent his back listening to the tell tale crack of his spine realigning. Then rolled his strained shoulders, what ever relaxing things the bath had done for his body had now been destroyed by Usagi's mammoth sized cat.

Mamoru retreated to his room, disregarding the towel and putting on a pair of black boxers. He relaxed under his covers, warming the sleeping mat waiting for Usagi to join him. His mind rolling over the new mysteries, her new clothing, the crescent moon on her forehead, the giant panther who also had a crescent moon. Hours past as he contemplated his strange life, and even stranger companion.

Finally he gave up waiting and sought Usagi out, creeping up to her room divider he pulled it aside soundlessly. Finding her nude form curled around the giant panther, her golden hair spread over her pearl white body concealing her bare breasts and butt from view. She seemed to be breathing deeply, as she snuggled against the cats flank, an arm draped over the cats neck, her long coltish leg curled up on top of her cats side. The cat was purring contentedly, with her mistress pressed up against her.

Mamoru pursed his lips bitterly, as the cat opened one soft brown eye as if smugly mocking him about loosing his bedtime companion.

Mamoru slowly closed the rice divider, shaking his head in disbelief...yep! He was jealous of a giant cat! And damn seeing her curled up naked with a giant lavender panther was really, really sexy!

The dawn light was just peeking above the horizon, when he felt a small body slipping under the covers next to him. With a sigh of relief, keeping his eyes closed, he guided her tender head to rest against his shoulder, his strong arms encircling her small waist. Letting out a deep sigh, finding peace once more with the soft scent of her filling his entire being.

Congratulations, Usako...I think I love you.


	6. Chapter 6

First Movement

Chapter Five

Mamoru's calm state at having Usagi close once more, only lasted a few seconds. His eyes flew open in complete shock. He could feel a small hard nipple from her left breast pressing slightly against his chest, her other nipple on her other breast, tickling against his side as she was wiggling slightly against him getting comfortable. Swallowing hard, Mamoru held his breath, body going rigid. As she slid her bare leg over his crotch, he could just feel the subtle soft thatch of hair between her legs, tickling against his bare hip. Ok, last night he was jealous of the cat getting such attention, but now that he was getting the same treatment he had no idea what to do!

(OH KAMI!) Mamoru screamed in complete panic in his mind...why did she come to bed with him naked?

He cast his gaze down nervously, taking in the fact she was completely at ease curled up against him in the nude. She was breathing deeply, a soft smile on her lips, falling asleep. She glided an arm over his chest, her slender fingers griping his shoulder lightly. She was utterly serene, her bare shoulder peeking out from beneath the navy sheet that was loosely draped over top of both of them. Her long golden hair fanning out behind, her body limp, relaxed and at peace.

His arms had encircled her waist unconsciously as she had slipped in beside him, now he tried to subtly remove them. She gave a sad moan, her fingers gripping his shoulder as he loosened his embrace. With a groan of discomfort he adjusted his arms, making sure he was still holding her only more to the middle of her curving flank. His arms now trapped between two lewd battlefields, if he accidentally moved up he would be touching her breasts, if he moved lower he would accidentally be touching her womanhood.

Mamoru wanted to cry in frustration. He knew she wasn't trying to seduce him, even though he wished she would. This act was as innocent in intention as everything she did. What was he going to do... This was a test...yes, a test. Ok, keep focused Chiba.

Mamoru finally released the held breath, he could keep his control...god he wanted her.

With an inner scream of righteousness he grabbed his lust in a death grip and shoved it down deep within himself. Maintaining his focus, with shallow tight breaths, his groin rigid as a plank, along with his whole body.

He began to do math equations in his mind, while his beautiful Angel snuggled up tighter against him, her sweet face resting against his shoulder, sleeping peacefully.

(Human, males...)Luna's elegant rumble echoed in Mamoru's mind.

The dark haired man, jolted suddenly at hearing the strange voice in his head. Craning his neck around Usagi's golden crown of hair he found the dark lavender panther, padding silently into his room. The soft morning light dancing along her dark flank, as she moved with powerful grace around the head of his sleeping mat. She let out a low growl of disdain into his ear as she prowled past his head, settling down onto the floor in the shadows of a far corner. Her dark brown eyes, glaring at him.

Mamoru swallowed nervously, his heart now pounding with even more new anxieties. The cat unnerved him, as if it gave off an aura of threat that affected him deep into his soul. A fear of her people, carried over through the generations of humans on an almost genetic level.

A telepathic cat...figures. Mamoru thought ruefully, turning his head to keep an eye on the giant panther.

The cat had settled down comfortably in the corner, staring sombrely at him.

(Of course, I am incapable to physical speech, and all higher evolved species can communicate, dear boy.) She chuckled for a moment, before continuing her greater then thou lecture.

(Humans are all the same, simple minded creatures, ruled by their passions alone. I am surprised your people managed to pull themselves out of the mud, and endless wars to form a civilization.) Luna chuckled darkly. (You want her, I can smell the lust covering your groin.)

Oh, man...she's going to kill me. Mamoru panted in growing fear, should he run?

(Relax, human I will not harm you. Serenity would hate me forever if I did. You have become quite a precious person to her.)Luna sighed in his mind, absently licking at a front paw.

Mamoru swallowed in relief. Taking a long shot since it seemed the cat could read his mind he began to try and talk to her within his own thoughts.

(Why is she doing this to me, does she not realize how attracted I am to her? This seems to cruel, and that is not how she is.) Mamoru was nearly whining in his mind.

Luna smiled at him, her laughter loud and echoing within his mind.

(She is not wanting to have sex with you, human.) Luna cast her thoughts back to him, the mere thought of her mistress having relations with a weak human turned her stomach.

(She is Lunarian, they are a very open and free people, very spiritual. To be nude, is the purest form, and also the most vulnerable. To lay nude with another, is a show of ultimate trust and respect for that person. It is done only a few times over ones lifetime, or with perspective lovers. She wants to connect with you on a spiritual level. If she wished to have sex with you, she wouldn't be subtle or play games with you. She would simply engage in the act. Sex is a most sacred act to a Lunarian, the final step one takes to complete the soul bond between two people.) Luna explained, as if instructing a child.

(You called her Serenity?) Mamoru asked, ignoring the cats belittling tone toward his questions.

(That is her name, human. Lady Serenity, of the White Moon Kingdom. Crown Princess of the Silver Millennium, and Heir to the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou) Luna's mental voice resonated with power when she stated his beloveds title. (She is the sacred embodiment of the purity of the Goddess Selene, she is more then just a human girl, that is only a guise, when she ascends into her powers she will become a Goddess like her mother.)

Mamoru blinked in further shock, she was royalty... A Goddess...

Like a bucket of cold water, his pride falling victim to self doubt and bitter criticism. What had he been thinking. He felt ashamed, he had been treating her like a regular girl. Teasing her, giving her a silly nickname, kissing her like she could or would be his girlfriend.

She was so far out of his league, she was in a whole new stratosphere. Mamoru felt horrible, his cheeks were flaring and mind screaming at all his inadequacies. He had to get out of here. He unclasped his hands, starting to push away from Serenity.

(Don't you dare move!) Luna roared into his mind, her voice thundering into his very soul.

Mamoru froze, his furious mind that was once filled with shame at his boldness toward the Princess, cleared. Hearing small unhappy sounds issuing from her. The young woman, shifted against him trying to reclaim his body close to hers in her sleep. Mamoru nudged himself back comfortably against her once more, happy as her sad sounds became soft breathing once more.

(She hasn't slept all night, she is exhausted. If you were to leave, when she has engaged in such a sacred act with you, it would devastate her. You will show her respect!) Luna boomed in his mind.

Hurting her was the last thing Mamoru wanted to do. He truly loved this woman, but he just didn't see a future with her anymore. He was only human and she was destined for greater things.

His heart was crushed, he felt like a total fool falling for her. He had known she was more then human, when she fell from the sky, yet he blindingly followed his heart. A numbing hurt began, slowly killing him, festering beneath the surface of his soul. His long time friend, hate and bitterness began to rise up within him, tainting his thoughts. Fate was a bitch!

Several hours past silently. Luna stood guard in the corner of the room glaring at him. Mamoru cast the cat tired, bitter looks he could feel the heat in her gaze and he was getting irritated with it.

(Don't you have something better to do?) He muttered in his mind.

(Not really, My duty is to guard Serenity.) Luna stated matter factly.

(Looks like she is going to be asleep for a while yet, mind filling me in on a few more things about our precious princess, here?)Mamoru sighed, turning his face into her hair, smelling her sweet scent with bitterness. In the end, he was going to lose all that he loved once more.

(I will answer what I can.) Luna stated, licking down some stray fur along her flank.

(Does she really come from the moon?) Mamoru asked, rolling his head to the side to face the giant panther, who at this point was lost to her cleaning. Mamoru quickly rolled his head back to face the roof, not wanting to watch the cat lick between her back legs.

(Yes, but not in your reality. We live within the Celestial realms, the world of the Gods.) Luna sighed languidly, enjoying her bath.

(How do you know her?) Mamoru kept his questions flowing.

(She is my cub.) Luna stated.

(Come again?) Mamoru shouted back incredulously.

Luna chuckled. (I raised her. The Queen is but a mentor to her, I am and always will be her true mother. She nursed upon my tits as a infant, I have cared for her as I would any cub.)

(Why didn't the queen raise her?) Mamoru blinked, strange images of a baby girl with golden hair suckling upon the stomach of the large dark cat filling his mind.

(She is a Goddess and far to busy to raise a child. It is an honour among my people to be chosen as a nurse maid for a royal family. The Lunarian's feel that to be raised by a Mau would instill, the same power, wisdom and inner strength my people possess. The queen wanted the moons future ruler to be strong.) Luna stated proudly.

After a couple more hours, the suns heat beating into his room making it hot and stifling under the navy sheet. Usagi finally rose her face up from his shoulder, looking rested and pleased. Mamoru was nervous and uncomfortable, his underarms sweating and clammy from his long hours pressed up against her naked body. He turned to her with a small smile, she quickly gave him a peck on the lips. Pulling away to sit on her haunches, stretching her slender arms over her head revealing to him her soft subtle breasts with the soft pink nipples. It was his first good view of her perfect round breasts, he groaned, needing to get away from her. The sight of something he had no right to have, breaking him even more. He rolled away from her, retreating out of the room with out a word.

Usagi watched him leave, hurt crossing her face as her eyes began to water, keeping a lingering forlorn stare towards the empty hall. She swallowed back further pain, casting her wet blue eyes upon Luna in the corner.

(He's upset with me?) She moaned, blinking away a few tears that slowly rolled down her cheeks.

Luna sighed, padding over to her and butting her cheek gently with her massive head. Then sat back on her hunches to stare sternly down at her princess.

(What did you expect, from this Princess? It is forbidden for you to love a human, to even be in this realm of existence.) Luna sighed, stating the sobering truth to her upset charge.

(I don't care...I feel this is were I will be safe.) Serenity cast her face downward, stating stubbornly back at her Guardian.

(You need to go home.)Luna stood, padding out of the divider. She cast her great head over her shoulder with one final thought. (You mother is going to war with the Dark Realms as we speak.)

Serenity gasped, her hands fluttering to her mouth in sudden dread. With a choking sob, she rose to her feet. If she wanted to stop this war, she needed to go home and show her mother she was alright. Her kidnapping is what had set off her mother's ire.

The realm of light had been at peace with the realm of darkness for nearly two thousand years. Queen Serenity was so confident in the good relations between the two realms she let the Senshi take the time during the royal progress to return home for a much needed reunion with their families, only taking Luna along to guard the Princess. Taking a small contingent of guards to protect them all. They had taken a portal from the white moon into the dark realms, the first kingdom they entered outfitted the small entourage of white moon soldiers and the royal family with a carriage and a small army of Hell steeds to carry their soldiers and pull the grande carriage. Hell steeds were far superior in strength,being larger and more muscular then White moon ponies. Bred to carry soldiers in full metal plate armour, to charge with out fear into battle. While White Moon Ponies were bred for speed, being more agile and smaller.

Along the progress, her mother ended up picking up young men and woman who wished to defect to the realms of light and join her armies. In the past two thousand years the humans within the Celestial realms migrated from realm to realm were ever their fortune took them. Serenity soon made friends with the young teens who had joined the ranks of soldiers on her mothers royal progress. The young men and women were entranced by the wild white moon princess, who could ride as well as them even though she was confined in a silk dress of state, her hair free flowing with small buns and tails of a princess. Female commoners were not allowed to grow their hair longer then their shoulders, a woman's hair length was based upon her families standing.

She had known as many bawdy songs and stories as they did, laughing and joking around the evening campfire. Queen Serenity, would allow her daughter a little freedom as long as Luna was by her side. Knowing she was well guarded, she would remain in her tent reviewing trading proposals, not truly knowing what less then princess like behaviour her daughter was displaying to the commoners. Luna didn't mind, she was a young lady who needed to find her own way.

The palace was a lonely place, her four Senshi were her only friends, and they were not always around for her. Having to endure long hours of training so they would be able to protect their princess, when she became queen.

Her mother continued on her royal progress through the dark realms, signing treaties with their lords, attending balls and councils through out the vast kingdoms. Solidifying the bonds between the realms. They had been in route to the portal that would carry them up to the final kingdom, the Dark Moon. Were Queen Nehelenia, the Goddess of Reflections reigned supreme.

They had just entered into a lush forest, heading down a narrow dirt path towards Silver Lake.

Their trip had been peaceful and uneventful, soon to be ending with this last kingdom and her mother had grown increasingly confident over the past few months, that the dark realms had changed their rebellious ways towards her kingdom. She had reluctantly allowed her daughter to ride a hell steed bare back in rank with the rest of her armies new recruits near the back of the progress. Sending Luna ahead to scout a better route through the heavily over grown path, worried that the carriage would not make it to the lake or the horses would turn lame on the badly uneven terrain.

When the bandits attacked, Princess Serenity watched in horror as her friends were mercilessly taken down by bolts to the neck from a concealed cross bow deep among the forest branches. She screamed in fright, kicking her horse fiercely in the softness against its flanks sending it into a dead run. Needing to clear the now empty distance between her and the carriage.

Her vision misting from sudden terror, seeing several guards breaking formation from in front of the carriage to come back and escort her to safety. Dressed in the light grey leather armour of the white moon, their swords ringing free as they stampeded towards her. Several more thunderous bolts flew past her shoulders, as she leaned into her charging mounts neck. The guards fell, with out a sound.

Suddenly a thick weight landed behind her on the horses back. Serenity twisted around, finding an unkept older man in dull brown breeches and greying long sleeve shirt. His thin face marred by a grey bristling beard, eyes dull and listless from a hard life. Long grey hair, thin and wispy around his face, grinning at her with yellow rotten teeth. His breath a putrid stench, blanketing her senses and making her light headed. A cross bow slung over his shoulder, he leaned forward over her as she screamed. Pressing her against the horses back, as he reached around her shoulders grabbing the horses maine, pulling the mount off the path and stampeding into the undergrowth.

Serenity shook her head of the dark memories, rising off the floor on Mamoru's room, quickly swiping away a few more stray tears before trudging into her room to get dressed. Suddenly feeling quite ashamed of herself, for forcing Mamoru into an uncomfortable position. She ignored Luna's comments about her love for him being forbidden, she followed her heart not some stupid law written down in obscurity.

She would have to apologize to him, she hadn't been thinking, she had just wanted to show him how much she cared and trusted him by beginning the soul bond ritual. She could feel a link forming between them since the night he had saved her from Diamonde. Soul bond's could only form through love, so she knew that those feelings went both ways between them.

When she left her room, dressed in a soft blue shorts jumper with a white blouse underneath with puffy sleeves, her hair up in the her now traditional hairstyle of Odango's and tails. Mamoru had already left the house, taking his leather jacket and racing away on his bike. Usagi watched the bike disappear in a cloud of dust down the path towards the street.

She bit down on her lower lip, hard, drawing blood. Not wanting to break down into anguished sobs, with her feline Guardian padding up behind her. He was now running away from her and the love she had shown him. Her heart breaking at his silent rebuttal against the sacred act of trust she had initiated last night. She couldn't contain her hurt any longer, being raised as a Mau she retreated to lick her deep emotional wounds the only way she knew. Seeking seclusion, tears streaming down her face she raced down the hall and through the back wall divider disappearing into the trees behind the house.

Great sobs, shaking her fragile form as she climbed up the biggest tree she should find hiding high up in the branches to release her pain towards the cosmos just as Luna had taught her.

Luna growled low in her throat, she knew nothing but heart ache was going to come from loving a human. She allowed her adopted daughter her seclusion within the small grove of trees, lying down on the back platform in the back yard to wait for her return.

Mamoru found himself in Shibuya, unconsciously heading towards Trando. A small Sake & Shochu Bar that was on the side of nonbei yokosho, facing the train tracks. He hadn't needed to be in a place like this since his days as a soldier for the Yakuza. Back then he was living his life on the edge, uncaring about himself or any others around him. Wallowing in the darkness within his soul, seeking out violence, drugs, alcohol anything to push the lonely empty feelings away.

He parked his bike on the street out front, having thrown on a pair of black sweats and a grey nike t-shirt, his casual almost sloth like outfit slightly concealed by his stylish leather jacket. With a bitter sigh, he brushed a hand through his hair, pulling out his cell phone.

"Motoki, can you meet me at Trando? I really need a good talk, cause my life's unraveling, man." Mamoru called his closest friend, knowing he could confide completely to him with out judgement. Motoki might not be the most socially eloquent person, but he had a sweet almost brotherly relationship with Usagi now. He was also the wisest person Mamoru knew, he would listen and reason through his problems in ways he might not think off.

Within the hour, Mamoru had found a small table near the front windows, keeping his eye out for his friend. The blonde man, quickly stepped past the windows in grey kaki's and a white t-shirt, passing Mamoru as curt wave before entering the bar through the black wood sliding door.

He sat in front of him, taking in the sullen man who by now had polished off two bottles of sake. It wasn't even noon yet, this was Mamoru as his most broken.

"Alright, what happened, I am assuming its Usagi, because she is only person you care enough about to drown yourself in Sake." Motoki commented dryly, setting up a turned over bottle. His soft blue eyes looking him over with bitter scrutiny.

Mamoru was slumped against the round table, half knackered, swirling a finger upon the wooden glossy surface in small circles. His dark blue eyes clouded with uncertainty and pain.

"You know, I have spent my whole life alone...never needed anyone. I was happy...at least I think I was." Mamoru slurred out uncertainly.

"She fell out of the sky you know." Mamoru shook a finger at Motoki, as if he was spouting a great truth.

"She's a princess...a goddess..." Mamoru mumbled, trying to form coherent thoughts. "I'm just a stupid human."

Motoki took it in, nodding, not truly understanding the statement but accepting it at face value. Mamoru cast his glazed eyes up at him, waiting for his friend to say something. Motoki raised his eyebrows needing more information.

"I can't love her...she is so far out of my league. What kind of life can I offer her? I poor orphan, with no family status or fortune to provide for her. Is she going to be able to live in a small humble house with me, when she is used to a palace with servants? Do house work, cook meals, pay bills and all the redundant tasks of a commoner? Mamoru nearly broke down into tears, whining patheticly. Feeling as if his whole world had disolved away, leaving only a barren shell behind.

"Do you love her?" Motoki stated, crossing his arms on his chest. He wasn't going to sit and hash out the greater truths of the universe with a drunk Mamoru, so he cut to the chase.

"More then the air I breath." Mamoru stated, surprising himself by the strength in his sincere statement.

"Does she love you?" Motoki sighed, his soft blue eyes boring into him.

"She's shared a sacred ritual of trust with me this morning?" Mamoru sighed wistfully, the time holding her naked body had been nerve wrecking at first, but as the hours past he found her soft flesh against his body soothing almost comforting. The time had been special, spiritual in a more intimate way then sex ever could.

Motoki nodded, silently. "She loves you, then."

Mamoru sucked in a breath, finally seeing beyond his haze of insecurities towards the pure emotions they both shared. He was a little scared, but mostly relieved.

"If you love her, and she loves you. Then what else do you need? Usagi-chan is not going to care if you guys live in a cave and eat bugs for the rest of your lives as long as she is with you." Motoki commented as if he was the most stupid man alive.

Blinking, he slowly came to his senses. "Thanks for the reality check, Motoki-san. " He rose to his feet, throwing down a handful of yen.

Motoki grabbed his hand as he brushed past him. "I'll take you home, man." He stated, with a knowing smile.

Mamoru made it back home a little after noon, with the heat of the day at it's peak. A haze of wet humid air hanging over everything. He was sweating long before he made it up the long dirt path to the house. Casting an arm over his eyes, he snuck a peek at the sky finding the brilliant sun glaring down on him a mass of dark clouds billowing on the horizon threatening a severe storm later. Unzipping his jacket he trudged the rest of the way to the house with it draped casually over a shoulder. The sake still dulling his senses, he cast an uncaring glance over to Luna who was basking in the sunshine on the front veranda. Her paws in the air, warming her belly, rubbing her back against the wooden planks in contentment.

(Leave her.) Luna rolled back to her front, casting him a threatening look. (You are right, you do have nothing to offer her.)

(Figures, ) Mamoru stated bitterly back at her.

(Of course, you know I am right.) Luna stated smugly.

(You are right I have nothing of material value to offer her.) Mamoru glared right back at the fearsome cat.

(All I have is my undieing love for her.) Mamoru finished, standing his ground against her. Hands balled into fists at his sides, dark blue eyes unblinking as he stared her down.

Luna took the stance as a fight for dominance, she rose onto her paws, padding before him. She reached just above his stomach, when on all fours, if she was to rise up and bat him with her front paws they would be equal in height. Inches away she cast her dark brown eyes up to him, glaring up with as much hatred as she could press into the stare. This human was going to lead her Princess astray, she could never allow that.

(That is not enough. She can never be with you,even if she wanted too. It is forbidden for the gods to fraternize with humans.) Luna stated with a venom in her tone.

(Then I shall break the taboo, even if I have to kill the gods themselves to keep her at my side. Nothing will separate us.)Mamoru pledged, storming away from the cat. He didn't know if it was the sake spurning him on, as if he was some romantic hero stating his own doomed love. But that is was how he felt and he was not going to deny himself any longer. He had to find her, he promised himself that he was going to be honest with her. Tell her exactly how he felt, so there was no more confusion, no more hurt feelings. His self control be damned, he would rip that cursed wall down that he had built around his true emotions brick by brick, if he had to. Just so she would know with out a doubt how true and passionate his feeling for her truly were.

(Folly, This whole sordid situation is pure folly.)Luna hung her head in defeat.

The young man had won this round, only because she had allowed it. Let them enjoy their love, in a weeks time Serenity would be returned home, to the moon and they will never see each other again.

Several minutes past, the thunder of the moment ebbing, Luna sighed heading over to her spot on the far corner of the veranda.

(Uhhhh, Were is she?) Mamoru poked his head out of the outer divider, a sheepish look on his face.

Luna stared at him with utter disbelief. (Hiding in the tree's out back...) She answered to poleaxed not to respond.

(Thanks.) Mamoru muttered back, disappearing once more.

"Serenity!" Mamoru shouted through the trees, his gaze never leaving the branches high above as he searched for her. The sunlight filtered through the cracks in the waving branches, as hot winds danced through the small grove of trees.

Finally after what seemed like an hour, he found her soft pearl white feet hanging down from a thick branch high above his head in a great oak tree.

"Serenity?" He called up, a hand shielding his eyes from the mid day's blinding light. He barely made out her sweet face staring down upon him, her blue eyes still moist from crying over him yet again. Her golden tails hanging low, glowing under the sun's rays.

"Can we talk?" He shouted up, finding to his disappointment she made a harrumphing sound, crossing her arms over her breasts stubbornly. She was tired of his games, it seemed every time she took a step forward in their relationship he would pull away, making her feel guilty for showing her affections.

"Alright then I'm coming up." Mamoru shouted back, if Mohammad will not go the mountain, then the mountain must go to Mohammad.

Usagi sat stubbornly on her branch, leaning her back against the trunk. Watching him bumble his way up the tree, with as much grace as a beached whale. Every now and then he would swear, or shout in pain as a branch would poke him in the side of the head, or scratch up his pant leg. By the time his head popped up near her bare feet, his once perfectly quaffed hair was standing up in places, full of broken twigs and burrs. She couldn't help but snicker at his tragic state, demurely pressing her fingers against her lips to contain a full on laugh.

She sighed, sliding forward further down the thick branch giving him enough room to haul himself up around the branch near the trunk. With some grunting and further swearing he managed to get a leg over the branch and was soon straddling it just like her. She deftly adjusted her body around the branch so she was facing him, passing him a small smile of amusment. Mamoru watch as she gracefully tucked her bare feet up against the rough bark, rose to a standing position then pivoted in a half circle, like a graceful dancer, so she would be facing him on the branch. Then merely squated back down, slipping her feet back down as she sat, straddleing the branch once more.

He chuckled at himself, dusting his hair of debris. "That was fun..." He muttered bitterly, casting his gaze down finding that they were extremely high up. "You couldn't have been raised by a dog or something." He muttered to himself, beginning to understand that his sweet girl had a lot more feline tendency then merely stretching languidly in the mornings.

"First off, I am sorry. But dear Kami though...you crawled in naked with me!" Mamoru began his voice going up an octave at the mere thought of her supple body next to him.

She immediately began to blush, casting her eyes to the side. She never really thought about how it would make him feel on a physical level, she just wanted to show him how much she trusted him, how important he was to her.

"If it wasn't for Luna explaining to me that it was a sacred act, what you were doing, I doubt I could have kept my control." Mamoru stated, brushing a hand nervously through his hair. "I thought you wanted to make love to me!" he finished in a nervous near whisper, not meeting her eyes.  
"Serenity." He began again, turing back to face her. Seeing her shake her head mutely, reaching for his wrist.

"What..."Mamoru stopped his confessions confused.

She then grabbed her two tails flapping them at her sides for reference. She didn't like him calling her by her old name, it sounded so cold, so formal. As if over the last few months, she had changed. Serenity was her old life, Usagi was the person she was now.

"Usagi..."Mamoru started, finding again she was vigorously shaking her head, now glaring at him.

"Usako." He nodded in understanding, she began to smile broadly. Now that was the name she liked best. It sounded soft, loving and full of promise. Resonating with a power towards a future yet unknown.

"Usako, I don't know if you realize how attracted I am to you, but I respect you more. I will not push the physical side of our relationship till you are ready. But I really want you to teach me ...to show me how to love." Mamoru sighed, "I have come to see that I really don't have the first clue how to let someone in, how to honestly love someone. You think something like that would come naturally, but not for me. "Mamoru cast his eyes to the side, needing to review his next words finding confiding in her cathartic. Yet his head was still buzzing from the alcohol and he didn't want to say the wrong thing, but it was helping him be more bold, more honest.

"I lost my parents at a very young age, I don't really remember them, so I don't miss them." Mamoru began, raising his hands up to amend the sympathy he saw in Usako's eyes. "But being raised in a orphanage with so many other kids, I never felt loved, or learned how to love in return. I just ask that you be patient with me. Falling in love with you, feels like someones thrown me into an ocean. I am surrounded with such intense, deep feelings for you. I think that sometimes I'm drowning. I don't know how to swim, Usako..." Mamoru was overcome by his emotions, the sake weakening his strong barriers that held his control. Usagi saw the tears of remorse, of loss, a penetrating wound of despair that had never truly healed. She inched forward on the branch wanting to take his fear of further loneliness away. She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer to her. He embraced her, crossing his arms around her back, the fingers of his large hands weaving into her hair.

"I'm sorry for making you feel bad again, I get so confused about what really matters. Your my family Usako, you are all I will ever need to be happy." he whispered, pulling her upward in his embrace, nuzzling his face into her neck, taking in a big breath of her scent. God what would he do with out her, she completed him.

Usagi held unto the back of his head, her own fingers sliding into the dark locks, a soft moan issuing from her throat as she felt his lips press against the soft flesh beneath her chin. He held her against him, arching his back into the trunk behind him. Usagi adjusted her hands to his shoulders as he hauled her upon his chest. Her moans becoming more passionate, as his soft kisses became more hungry the sake making him far bolder then usual. He began to suckle at the velvet skin just behind her ear, taking her ear lobe into his mouth. Before returning to mouth her neck softly, a faint golden aura was left behind after every kiss. Mamoru was overcome with a strange, yet thrilling feeling as if he was in a dream. Pulling energy into himself from an unknown source, channeling it into her with every touch of his lips, every caress of his hands upon her back.

She began to pant, her stomach turning to flame as he sent intense tingles through out her body causing her to shutter against him. Startled by the feelings, she pulled away just slightly, enough for him to lean forward and claim her lips on his. He licked her lower lip, making her open her mouth enough for him to thrust his tongue inside. As his tongue tangled with her own, a jolt of electricity shot through every fibre of her being. She cried out against his mouth, as even more passion built within her. She thrust her own tongue into his mouth, encouraging more from him. Then he sought out the silky skin upon her neck once more, suckling her passionately.

"Mamo-chan..." She moaned, her voice soft as a whisper against his ear.

Mamoru had been nibbling on her ear when the faint melody of her voice, sobered him.

"Usako...you spoke." He pulled away from her neck, in happy surprise.

She giggled, rising up on her arms from his chest.  
"My voice..." She whispered, her throat was still raw and hot, but when she pushed air through it. It was finally making sounds. She giggled with glee as she sat up fully from lying on top of him, to straddling his hips. Bouncing heavily on his groin in her growing excitement.

Mamoru grunted in pain, happy her throat was finally healing. He grabbed her hips to calm her jumping, his erection was not approving of her rough treatment. He had no idea how, though. She had told him her voice was destroyed, when the evil men forced her to swallow scalding oil every morning to prevent her from screaming or calling out. They had wanted to keep her silent, when they were evading her mothers guards through the forest.

She paid him the brightest smile he had ever seen, still very excited she leaned forward against his chest to embrace him a bit to quickly. He was already slightly off balance, in the half sitting position he had placed them in. With her weight now on his legs, and her sudden movement she sent them sideways off the branch.

Usagi screamed in fright, her voice finally having some power. Yelling right into Mamoru's ear, setting it ringing. She pressed her face into his chest, clutching his shirt at the collar under his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, making sure he kept them falling with him on the bottom.

His back struck the ground with a heavy muffled sound, all the air knocked out of his lungs upon impact. Grass and leaves exploded into the sky around them, fluttering on top of the prone man who was still limply holding onto his beloved. Usagi was curled up against his chest as they hit, when the shuttering impact subsided she glanced up at his stunned expression with an apologetic half smile.

"I love you Mamo-chan." She breathed, staring into his eyes with tearful joy.

"I love you too, Usako..." Mamoru wheezed, a near drunken smile on his face, before unconsciousness claimed him. That had been quite a fall...he mused.

Usagi hummed happily in a tub full of vanilla bubbles, enjoying the sound of her voice. It was starting to sound strained and cracking, but she hadn't heard herself in so long she just couldn't stop making sounds. She knew her voice was failing again, not healed enough to remain strong, so she had decided to enjoy it while it lasted. She lounged in the warmth of the water, caressing her skin with a rag, allowing the soft scent of the bubbles to sooth both her mind and soul. The day had started off rocky but it had ended quite well indeed. Her and Mamoru were back to rights, and she had faith in their love once more.

Sighing deeply, she cast her head which was leaning against the tubs back rim toward the wooden prop up shutter beside the tub. The night was dark, with just a hint of stars within the growing shrouds of clouds. A large waxing half moon floated in the sky, casting it's silver glow down upon her garden. She had never been so happy in her life as she was at this very moment.

Diamonde couldn't stand it, she had been plaguing his every waking second, and even his sleep. The smell of her lingering in his nose, taunting him with a unattainable desire he couldn't sate. He felt he was slowly going insane, his obsession to have her body for himself driving him beyond reason. He couldn't eat, couldn't think, couldn't sleep the need of her consuming every part of his life.

He needed some release, something tangible of her to call his own.

Her man had done real damage to his face and chest, leaving him in tight bandages around his chest and a nose brace. The swelling around his nose, and dual bruises under his eyes had just began to fade from a dark purple to a sickly green. He wasn't about to engage that Mamoru character into combat to soon. But he couldn't wait for her any longer, getting a lewd yet sneaky idea that if he couldn't have the real thing right now, than a copy of her exquisitely nude body would do.

He had been lying in wait behind a set of bushes since the subdued evening light began to fade into darkness. He listened to the comings and going within the small house, till he heard her lovely humming coming from the bathroom.

With a sly chuckle over his brilliant plan coming to fruition, he grabbed his small hand held video camera, lightly stepping across the back yard. He was dressed in all black, cotton dress pants and a sharp looking long sleeve button shirt, tucked into the pants with black dress shoes. He wanted to blend into the shadows, his platinum blonde hair the only thing about him standing out. The soft moonlight, made his long shoulder length blonde hair glow almost silver.

Creeping up to the propped open wooden shutter, he peeked in briefly at its side, wanting to see if she was out of the tub water yet and started to rinse off the soap on the shower mat.

The view within the bathroom took his breath away, she was more perfect then his imagination could produce. She was sitting upon the wooden bench, leaning forward bare and glorious. Her bottom jutting out just slightly from the bench as she leaned forward, rinsing her golden hair over the drain. Her slender hand casting the portable shower head up and down the ocean of gold, that was cascading over her bare left shoulder. When her hair was clean she flipped it over her shoulder in one fluid movement.

Diamonde was hard instantly, the pain in his crotch near blinding with his lust for this goddess. Her golden hair streaming down her back, rivulets of moisture moving like small rivers over her pearl white skin. The steam still floating through the room, only slightly obscuring his full view of her magnificent pert breasts with the small well formed nipples as she leaned back on the bench, slightly arching her back.

Squinting he could barely see a hint of blonde peeking just above the curve of her hip. He was panting now, barely able to contain himself, he was about to cum in his pants. If he didn't get control of himself, wondering if he even wanted to.

Usagi continued to draw the shower head over her nude body, cleaning the soap off every inch of herself, humming softly, completely oblivious to her peeping tom. His cold icy blue eyes burning her image into his memory.

Diamonde glanced over to the camera in his hand. Keeping it focused upon her in the bathroom, very proud of himself.

A low menacing growl, froze his rising lust instantly. He slowly drew his cool blue eyes downwards, from the steamy scene in the bathroom to the threat before him outside.

Swallowing nervously, he found a rather large, rather insanely angry dark lavender panther crouching low in the shadows before him. The cat let out a loud roar, leaping for his crotch, teeth barred to penetrate his most sensitive of areas.

Diamonde let off the most feminine scream of terror, throwing his arms in the air and racing away. But not without the cat managing to grasp onto the back of his pants, ripping away the ass and a good chunk of his silk boxers in one bite. He ran screaming away into the night, his butt red and bleeding from the panthers teeth.

Usagi scrambled back into the empty tub, peeking curiously through the open shutter, still completely oblivious as to what was going on. Finding Luna outside, beneath the window, chuckling smugly, a huge chunk of black cotton and white and red silk material hanging from her mouth.

Daimonde managed to get away from the dark monster, with only minor injuries to his backside. That, he could deal with, as long as he had his prized video. He was going to get many nights of enjoyment from jerking off to this tape. It was going to keep him content, so he could focus on a new plan to trap Usagi. Climbing into his Ferrari, he chuckled smugly, pulling the camera out of his pocket to review the video. His member rose in anticipation to relive those erotic moments, as a silent voyuer viewing her sublimely beautiful naked flesh. The screen was dark, he paled in dread, blinking back tears of great disappointment he screamed once more into the night. The sound of breaking sanity, echoing patheticly over the silent neighbourhood

He had turned on the camera before coming up to the window, but forgot to press record to entranced by the sight of her perfect body...


	7. Chapter 7

First Movement

Chapter six

It was closing in on the end of May, the nights had been rather hot of late. So Mamoru had opted to be comfortable, not bothering with a shirt, just a pair of old grey cotton shorts and bare feet. The house was to old for air conditioning, even though it had limited power outlets. They had bought a few fans, placing them around the house.

"No." Mamoru groaned, feeling trapped on the phone, while Yaten droned on and on about the Komada Festival and all his troubles. He barely knew the guy, the last thing he wanted to do was help him out...and how did he even find his phone number. Mamoru thought bitterly.

Usagi wandered into the kitchen, a Popsicle stick hanging from her now sugary red lips. Her throat had been bothering her a-lot lately so he had brought home a box of frozen treats for her after School last evening.

He happily received a deep passionate kiss from her on the veranda. Now most of the box was gone and it had been less then twenty-four hours since he bought them. He figured his princess's throat was really hurting or she had one hell of a sweet tooth. He was opting for the latter.

Usagi gave him a questioning look, as she past through the kitchen, dressed a simple pink cotton nighty with a cute soft blue bunny face on the front. The outfit made her look so innocent and cute. She had her hair down, the golden locks flowing down her back like a cape as she swished through the room.

Mamoru sighed heavily, finally giving up on the conversation and just hanging up on the man. Mamoru wasn't known for good manners when it came to people he didn't really like or know that well. Setting the black house phone in the wooden island he followed his Usako into the living room hoping for some snuggle time on the couch. His hopes were dashed way quite brutally, when he found that mass of fur, Luna lounging on one half of the couch, Usagi sitting comfortable in a corner. Absently petting the giant panther, who's head was in her lap. Both were watching cartoons, thoroughly enjoying themselves. Luna wasn't one to watch t.v. But she had been making it a silent mission to limit the amount of personal time the human had with her Princess. They would be gone within the week, she wanted to keep their affections to a minimum. So the separation would go more smoothly. It was to late to protect Serenity from heart ache. But hopefully if they didn't get to attached, her healing would go faster. And it bothered the stupid human when she interfered which only spurned her on more.

Mamoru hated cartoons, he was too serious to appreciate them. Then to his horror he noticed the arm of the white plush couch was shredded.

(Luna...we have like twenty tree's out back, why are you killing the couch!) Mamoru shot the cat an angry mental lecture.

Luna sighed, ignoring his existence. Mamoru growled, that cat made him feel like the lowest creature alive. Grumbling he decided to hole up in his room and do homework. The summer semester would be coming to an end in just over another month so he had to prepare for finals, since he did so poorly on his mid-terms he had to really make some amazing marks to get into the Winter Semester.

Brushing a hand through his hair, he pulled aside the rice divider to his bedroom. His mind reviewing the study tasks for tonight, absently stepping into his room, suddenly feeling something very wet, very sticky oozing between his toes. Mamoru swallow, looking down at his foot in dread. A soggy mass of fur lay in a large puddle right in the middle of his doorway. He cringed in disgust, lifting his foot lightly, his stomach churning sickeningly at the soft sucking sound his foot made. His face went pale, as the acidic stench hit his nose as he lifted his foot to the side to inspect the damage. Glancing down at the putrid mass, he saw small white bones mixed in with the giant fur ball.

(LUNA!) He screamed in his mind, his face going beet red in fury. Hoping manically down the hall to wash his foot, he stumbled and bumbled into the walls making a hell of a racket. Cursing and swearing out the Cat in every japanese swear he he ever learned. Dreading if the bones he saw were from neighbourhood pets.

Luna chuckled happily in Usagi lap, (Music, sweet Music...) she thought merrily, she so enjoyed pushing Mamoru's buttons.

(Why can't you get along with him?) Usagi smacked her cat on the top of her head, chastizing her with a grumpy look.

(Because I am bored and driving him nuts is great entertainment for me.) Luna raised her great head up from Usagi lap to face her golden haired Mistress. Smiling smugly, showing her rows of sharp teeth. Then merely placed her head back down on her lap to receive more scratches behind her round ears.

Usagi sighed and rolled her eyes, pushing her head off her lap and standing up.

(Were are you going?) Luna almost whined, she enjoying her affections.

(To clean your mess.) Usagi turned to her, hands on her hips as if confronting a poor behaving child.

Luna huffed, not liking being chastised one bit, she was the adult here. She leaped of the couch and sulked outside.

After Mamoru finished washing his foot, he was greeted by Usagi in the opening of the bathrooms rice divider. She stood with a big pout on her full lips, holding her yellow post-it pad to her breast her large blue eyes staring up at him. He couldn't help but chuckle, his bad mood brightening instantly by her cute display, her note read "GOMEN" in Kanji.

"Oh, Usako." Mamoru gave her a rueful smile, kissing her on the forehead lovingly, drawing her into a small hug. She desperately wanted him and Luna to get along, but the cat simply hated him.

Later that night, Mamoru still couldn't sleep, he lay on his mat, staring up at the dull ceiling. Usagi was snuggled in next him, her head resting on his shoulder. Her fingers brushing in small circles upon his bare chest. Mamoru groaned huskily, he could feel all of her again. She didn't come to bed naked every night only when the whim took her to show him deeper affection. Mamoru had found her naked body distracting at the beginning, but slowly the feeling of her every curve and soft skin became comforting through out the night.

Mamoru sighed, lifting the sheet lightly, a small smile tugging at his lips as he took in her perfect body pressed up against his side.  
"Naked again I see." he joked, lying the sheet back down.

Usagi blushed and smiled warmly, rising up on an elbow to place a tender kiss on his cheek. Settling down against him completely comfortable. Mamoru on the other end, was slightly uncomfortable,.. in his pants yet again. He would get used to this...it was a Lunarian thing. She had to get used the strange customs of humans. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy feeling her soft silky skin against his, he was becoming more comfortable with her in this state. He wasn't ready to be naked with her yet, to share fully in the "bonding". She accepted it, understanding that he was having a difficult time seeing past the physical boundaries of ones naked flesh. She would be patient, she wanted to have a strong soul bond with him before initiating the act of love making. She wanted her first time to be pure, in every aspect.

"I think Luna's eating the neighbourhood pets." Mamoru stated right out of the blue.

Usagi blinked nervously, letting the idea sink in. The gravity of it, sobering her like a slap in the face. She had been seeing notices up on the lamp posts about missing dogs. Now she was worried, it didn't help matters when Luna returned home as they were having breakfast at the kitchen table. She was purring happily refusing breakfast because she said she ate out that night.

Mamoru dropped his fork on his plate of pancakes, staring dumbstruck at Usagi who looked just as shocked. Not good...

Yaten was on the hunt,. tracking Mamoru like a panther on the scent of a scared poodle. He was prepared to go to war, even dressing for the occasion in green kaki shorts and a camo tank top, a silver pair of dog tags hanging from his neck. He caught sight of his prey a few blocks away, when he had left the crowds to cross the street, his golden girl skipping beside him. He was in jeans and a black tank top, that awful green jacket making him stand out in the crowds like a badly dressed beacon. His young girlfriend was dressed much more stylishly, with a white skirt and powder pink tunic that fell alluringly off her shoulders, her hair up the Odango's and tails he would spot anywhere. Those two were never to far apart, Yaten noticed as he moved against the now surging crowds from the opposite side of the street. He needed the Kohai(freshman) to be reasonable, he had no one else to ask and the festival was going to start in couple days. The University was cancelling classes, for the last few days of the school week so the Komaba Campus could have it's festival. The "Circle" of clubs had finally agreed to the venues, and were in the middle of setting up the booths and stages.

"Chiba!" Yaten leaped up to rise above the crowds,waving his hand over his head franticly.

Mamoru heard his name, casting his gaze over his shoulder casually, upon seeing the short silver haired young man attempting to flag him down. His deep blue eyes changed from relaxed to frantic, he quickly glanced around the stores needing to find an escape route. Usagi was confused by the sudden change in Mamoru. His calm state had done a one eighty in seconds flat, now he was glancing around himself in a panic as the crowds surrounding them began to thin.

He lunged for her, grabbing her wrist and yanking her into a dead run down the sidewalk. Usagi yelping in fright, as she was rudely hauled off. He cast his face right and left, finally finding a refuge.

"Chiba!" Yaten called out in a panic yet again, weaving through the crowds, seeing his prey making a dash for freedom across the street, where a large mall sprawled behind a busy parking lot.

Usagi's little feet slapped against the cement, as she stumbled behind Mamoru who was mercilessly dragging her at his top speed across the open pavement of the parking lot. With no voice to call out her concerns about not being able to keep up, she merely had to focus all her strength to keep her feet beneath her. Soon they were racing through the large silver and glass sliding doors that led into the malls main foyer. Usagi gaped in awe at the shopping metropolis fanning out before her and above her on huge balconies. Still tripping and skipping behind Mamoru as he pulled her along, her eyes scanning the rainbow barrage of glowing signs. The windows along the stores full of merchandise, displayed in a alluring fashion that drew the eyes.

She giggled with delight, this place was nothing like the small stores or the one department store Mamoru had taken her to before. It would take her all day to explore this shopping mecca.

Mamoru cast one last look over his shoulder, with dismay finding Yaten racing through the sliding doors searching for him.

"Kuso(shit), doesn't that guy ever give up!" Mamoru cursed, ducking into a store beside them not paying any attention as to what kind of store it was.

He ducked behind a rack of clothes, peeking just above the metal carousel keeping his eyes on Yaten through the front window. The silver haired man was prowling just outside the store, scanning the malls wide hall to any sign of them.

Usagi let go of his hand, wandering off to investigate the store. Mamoru paid her no mind, his focus on keeping track of his stalker outside.

Usagi hummed nearly silently, her voice was close to leaving her again. The healing only lasting a few days. She was perplexed as to how her voice was suddenly feeling better, but it gave her hope that it would one day come back to her. She brushed her fingertips along the edge of a shelving unit, further back in the store surveying the strange objects set there. Cocking her head to the side in confusion, she tried to understand what she was looking at. A line of rainbow colored hard plastic shafts, stood in a row, some were smooth, others had bulbs of various sizes along their length. At the end of the shelf were a set of various whips, some with feathers, set on hooks. Cuffs covered in pink plush, then a rack of dress up clothes caught her eye. She figured at this point it was some kind of toy store, skipping over to the dress up clothes she began to turn the carousel looking for something to try on.

"May I help you, deary?" A kindly older woman, approached her. She was some what heavy set, but still very attractive in her navy corsette and tight leather black pants. She had her long black hair tied up in a single long pony tail on top of her head. With a heavy amount of makeup, and cheery red lips.

Usagi smiled gratefully, inclining the rack of clothes. She liked playing dress up, it had been a-lot of fun at Motoki's and Mamoru had enjoyed playing with her too.

Several minutes later the kind lady guided her into the backrooms dressing area and was catering to her. Bringing her several leather outfits to try on, along with various accessories to compliment the outfit. Gushing at how beautiful she looked and how her boyfriend was going to just love her in this outfit.

"Usako." Mamoru whispered, suddenly realizing Usagi wasn't by his side, with his hand blindly flailing at his side searching for her. He finally tore his gaze away from tracking Yaten, to his were abouts.

He paled, swallowing in dread. Taking in the shelves of sex toys, feathers,and leather whips. His embarrassment growing by the second, face beginning to burn unable to take his eyes off the lewd objects surrounding him. His inner self was screaming, as to what could have happened to his sweet, innocent Usako. What was he thinking bringing her in here, she must be so ashamed and nervous...was she hiding somewhere?

He turned in a circle, freezing in place as a blonde bomb shell left the changing rooms at the back of the store. Sauntering down the narrow corridor between the counter and shelves, her long golden tails trailing seductively behind her curving back.

Mamoru's jaw dropped, his face glowing. Dark blue eyes roving hungrily over her subtle leather clad outfit that clung to her like a second skin. Her breasts pushed up, and together in a tight black leather corsette, that hung so low, that if she was to bend over her breasts would have fallen out. It barely covered her torso, revealing her flat smooth stomach. Accented with silver belts and buckles, in an almost gothic appeal. A black mini skirt adorned her well shaped hips, barely covering her ass, with just a hint of white lace along he short hemline. With matching black lace panties underneath, just peeking out underneath the erotic skirt. She had found black silk leggings that ran up to above her knees, a pair of black high heels, and short leather biker gloves. A whip and a set of black leather cuffs finished the outfit, hanging off her hips.

Mamoru was so turned on, he couldn't move, couldn't breath, couldn't even think straight. His pants were again suddenly to tight, and his palms were sweaty. He could only stand and blink dumbly at his once sweet, cute little bunny, suddenly transformed into the Bondage Queen of Death!

"Usako..." Mamoru breathed, finally able to claim some of his senses, and rip his hungry gaze away from her gorgeous body. A near force of will keeping his stare directed to her face. She giggled, bright blue eyes dancing with glee, smiling sweetly at him. Spinning in a circle as if showing off a new sun dress. Her breasts bouncing slightly in her exuberance, swaying her butt as she turned, completely oblivious to the erotic display she was making of herself. With a groan and bitter laugh, Mamoru slapped a hand over his eyes. Of course she wouldn't get it. She was way to innocent to realize this was a sex store. Then he noticed the proud middle aged lady standing by the dressing room, admiring her work. Nodding his head in understanding he knew she had been convinced to wear the outrageous outfit for his sake. He knew she would do anything, if told it would make him happy.

"Whoa!" Yaten breathed in awe. He stood in the doorway to the store. Leaning off to the side to see around the taller Mamoru. His jaw was hanging low, green eyes wide in approval and pure disbelief at what he was seeing.

Mamoru yelped at hearing his voice, jumping in front of Usagi to block her from his roving eyes. He back stepped with Usagi pressed up against his back. She clutched at his upper arms, as he pushed her back, leaning around his arm to give him confused looks.

"Go get your regular clothes on Usako...ok." Mamoru sounded exasperated, he wouldn't look at her, keeping his eyes on Yaten and shielding her half naked body from his view.

She let go of his arm, pouting up at him, not expecting this off handed treatment. She thought she looked good, in this dress up outfit. Had no idea what it was, but she liked how she looked in it.

Mamoru sighed, turning to her as he felt her let go of his arm. Rolling his eyes as he saw her pouting lip, as she retreated back to the dressing room. She ducked inside out of view for a second, then leaned out with a disgruntled look sticking her tongue out at him. Mamoru chuckled ruefully, brushing a hand nervously through his hair...yes...the woman was nothing but trouble. But damn way to cute!

"I need your help, man." Yaten relented, his voice nearly whining as he pleaded with Mamoru. They were standing out in the main corridor of the mall once more, having moved further down from the erotic toy store.

"I don't play in public." Mamoru sighed closing his eyes and pinching his nose in frustration.

"I can't play the guitar right now." Yaten sighed, waving his two fingers currently in metal braces in Mamoru's face.

"What happened?" Mamoru groaned, but not really caring.

"Hitmoi Chow, is what happened, the girls a menace. She slamming the piano cover over my fingers last music class." Yaten growled, his green eyes flaring with irritation at the memory.

Usagi had been standing listening to the conversation politely, but it kept going in circles and she was getting bored. With a sigh, she rolled her eyes casting her gaze around her trying to find something interesting to watch. A store window a little further up the corridor caught her eye. It had several types of instruments propped up on display. She silently wandered away, leaving Mamoru to fight with his friend.

Several minutes later, Mamoru thought to check on Usagi. Finding to his chagrin she was gone again.

"Damn that girl!" He shouted, startling Yaten with his vehemence. Yaten followed behind him, as he prowled away growling and mumbling under his breath. About her having no common sense, and causing him nothing but trouble and worry. Sounding more like an father with a errant child, then a loving boyfriend which was confusing Yaten to no end.

They wandered up the mall a few stores, finding a small crowd growing within a music store. Strange, beautifully mournful melodies floated out of the store, on the tones of a flute. Mamoru pushed through the crowds knowing it must be Usagi, she always managed to draw a crowd or get into trouble when they went out in public.

Apologizing as he rudely pressed through the entry way, he found her standing on a small grey felt dais in the middle of the store. Her eyes were closed, lost in her thoughts, swaying to the music she was making, with the silver metal flute pressed softly up against her lips. Looking so beautiful and serene , lost in her music.

"Maybe Usagi will play at the festival?" Yaten commented lightly, dually impressed with the girls abilities.

Mamoru groaned in dread.

The shopping trip ended right after the music store, Mamoru had to buy her the flute she was just to happy with it in her hands. She thanked him with a kiss on the cheek, giggling with joy as she hugged the brown leather instrument case to her breast. As they left the store, Yaten asked her if she would play at the Festival. She thought about for all but two seconds, before nodding an affirmative. Mamoru groaned in distain, getting a disgruntled look from her.

She had lost her Lunarian flute, during the skirmish with the bandits.

It was lying somewhere lost in the under brush of the forest. She had mourned it's loss, missing the soft ethereal sounds it made. The flute Mamoru bought was very different from her, cherished flute. Her new one was made of metal and she had to blow along its' side to produce sound. Her lunarian flute was carved from Moon Stone, a pearl white material that looked very much like marble. She would blow on the end to produce sounds. While the new metal flute at strange keys to compress she old flute was much more simple with holes along it's length.

She sighed sadly at the remembrance, Mamoru cast her a odd look, she gave him a strong smile wanting to alleviate his worry over the sudden melancholy falling over her.

He took her hand leading them though the sliding doors. The sun was bright as they left the dim lighting within the mall. Mamoru shielded his eyes with an arm, while Usagi press her face into his upper arm with a painful moan. The heat of the day slammed into them as if a force itself, as they bid Yaten goodbye. Heading off to finish their shopping and hide at home with the fans for the rest of the day.

The soft evening light fell away into the calmness of night. The new flute, Mamoru' had bought Usagi was never out of reach from her all day. After supper she had disappeared onto the front veranda, relaxing in the cool evening breezes on the small wicker bench. She sat sombrely on the soft beige cushion set on top of the bench, her flute pressed lightly upon her full pouting lips as she sent her breath calmly into the instrument. Her slender fingers dancing upon the keys, sending forth a hauntingly beautiful melody towards the ghostly glow of the rising half moon.

Luna's was lounging on the back deck, when she heard the familiar tune of a Lunarian lullaby. Her round ears swivelled to listening more intently, before rising with a sigh of longing to join Serenity on the veranda. She padded around the house, finding her "Daughter" sitting primely on the wicker bench her lithe body swaying with the mournful tune, her eyes closed lost within the memories of her childhood.

Mamoru sat at his work bench in his room, hunched over a text book mumbling in frustration, chewing on a pen tip. First he heard the soft melody, weaving throughout the house drawing his attention away from his studies with deep melancholy. Then Luna's deep passionate voice began to echo within his mind.

(Sleep, my babe for the eternal stars have come.

The silent twilight falls

Shadows from the deep dreaming comes. To wrap the realms in thrall.

A silver light, o my child, my joy, my love and hearts desire.

To you the crystal sings a lullaby beside my dying pyre.

Dusk is drawn, the Elysian Thorne is wreathed in rings of gold.

Helios soars the dreaming till morn, alone in search for a light for told.

The goddess of the pale moon. Hath faded, though her silver light holds true.

And weeps to hear the sad sleep tune.

I sing, o love to you.

For the goddess of the pale moon, hath faded, though her silver light holds true.

And weeps to hear the sad sleep tune.

I sing, o love to you.)

Mamoru had slowly been overcome by the pure sadness of love and loss hidden within the lyrics. The words resonated through his own soul, causing brief tears to escape his stormy eyes. As Luna's voice fell silent, he quickly wiped the embarrassing moisture away. Never had a song affected him so deeply.

A few minutes later he heard Usagi clattering in the kitchen preparing tea. He felt bad, her throat was hurting her again from playing her flute to much. She just never seemed able to just enjoy something without causing herself pain.

A soft padding whispered beside his ear, Mamoru turned to his rooms open divider seeing Luna lightly moving into Usagi's room to sleep.

(That was beautiful.) Mamoru cast towards her through his mind.

(Thank you, human. It was a lullaby Queen Serenity would sing to her daughter almost every night.) Luna cast back, a bitterness in her tone.

(It sounded more then just a lullaby?) Mamoru observed.

(Yes, it is also a prophecy given to the Queen upon her daughters birth.) Luna nodded, receding into the room and out of his sight, killing the conversation there. She wished no more of this line of thought, she found it all to depressing.

Another disappointing day finished at Duban High, the heat wave was finally breaking with the onset of heavy clouds. The dark grey mass rolled in over the city, masking the sun's rays, splintering the light over the city. The cooler day came with much thanks from Usagi, who was finding her heavy uniform unbearable to wear in the heat. Usagi cast her face up at the ominous sky, absently listening to Naru prattle on about her boyfriend Umino. She had yet to meet this elusive man, since he went to Moto-Azabu Private High School.

Soon they were breezing into The Crown Arcade for their now usual after school, video game and milkshake fix. As was her custom, Usagi quickly scribbled her cute little nick name for Motoki on her writing pad. The dusty blonde man, was hunched over a book, wearing his typical white t-shirt and grey dress pants, his white apron tied up behind. Turning from his book on the front counter towards the tell tale hiss of the sliding doors opening. His face lit up in a bright smile as Usagi pressed her note to her breast, doing a little cute dance of swaying back and forth on the balls of her feet as she approach him. The little sign read. (TOKI-TOKI!)

Motoki laughed, placing two small plastic cups full of tokens for her and Naru on the ugly orange plastic countertop.

It didn't take long for Saphir to track her down at her favourite panel scrolling fighting game. He had been lurking around her trying to make conversation with her for weeks. She had remained aloof but polite with him. His bold attentions towards her made her nervous, so she tried to avoid him as much a possible.  
"Hey, there Usagi-chan!" He leaned against the console, reaching over to brush her shoulder with his large hand.

Usagi cast him a small smile, leaning out of his reach subtly still retaining her focus on her video game. She tried to ignore him, her hands busy tapping the buttons and twisting the joystick. Her warrior in the dark blue skirt,and white leotard, spinning and kicking at horrid monsters in some alley in the game. She had been working on this level for a few days now trying to master a combo attack against the end boss. She had no time for pleasantries with this young man who just didn't seem to take a hint she wasn't interested in him in the ways he wanted.

Saphir was patient, he crossed his arms over his chest, watching her play the level absently out of the corner of dark blue eyes. A few minutes later and she was dead again, thanks to a very frustrating boss battle.

She let off a soft cry of frustration, paying for attempting to make a sound by her throat starting to burn again. With a tired sigh, she rose from her worn red round cushion on the stool. Noticing Saphir was still waiting for her, she picked up her yellow post-it pad and pen from beside the game console, and her leather satchel. Paying him a small smile, she turned and headed away from him down the corridor of video games searching for Naru.

Saphir fell in beside her, making small talk trying in vain to engage her. Usagi remained polite, casting him tolerant smiles from time to time. Needing to find Naru, so the red haired girl who was far more bold when it came to guys could save her from him. Naru called people as she saw them, and she didn't put up with jerks or users. Saphir was both, and Naru had put him in his place more then once.

"Saphir!" A shrill voice exploded through the arcade.

Usagi and Saphir had just passed into the furthest row of games. Saphir groaned, casting his eyes down to his feet with a bitter look on his face, his dark fringe falling into his dark blue eyes. Usagi swallowed, not liking the threat resounding in the boy's name. She moved lightly over to a row of video game consoles, peeking just above a machine. She was suddenly feeling quite nervous by the set of four older girls, standing on the black entry mat. They were all wearing the grey uniforms with red bows of T.A Academy for Girls. The Catholic all girls private school that was just down the block from Juban High. The tallest girl was the one yelling, she had long green hair that flowed around her shoulders in thick waves, with a stern beauty. The next girl had long very curly dark hair, with two buns on the sides of her head that looked like cat ears. Her features were more exotic and bold. The third girl had long brunette hair tied back into a french braid, she looked sweet and graceful. The shortest had long platinum blonde hair tied into a long braid, with a cute demeanour.

"You have to help me." Saphir hissed, grabbing her hand and twisting her around to met his pleading eyes.

Usagi's eyes opened wide in fear, she didn't want to be involved with this stressful situation at all. She shook her head, twisting her wrist in his iron grip trying to free herself. Casting a worried look over her shoulder, she realized with further dread that the four girls had caught sight of Saphir and now her.

"I need you to kiss me." He stated, staring at her sternly, his eyes like cold steel.

Usagi felt her body tremble, this was going from bad to worse. She couldn't communicate very well with out both her hands, to write down her words. She yanked hard on her hand, it only made him grip her wrist harder. She could now feel her bones grinding together. Swallowing in rising fear, she tried to push out sounds from her throat which only continued to betray her. Saphir swung her around, slamming her into the side of a video console, moving his body in tight against hers so she couldn't run away.

Usagi attempted to twist her face away, but she wasn't fast enough the boy rudely pressed his lips against hers. Usagi squealed in protest, slamming her knee up into his groin. Saphir grunted in pain, releasing her wrist instantly. Muttering curses he clutched his privates, stumbling backwards a few steps, collapsing to the floor in agony. Usagi was seething her hands balled into fists as her sides, as she glared daggers down at the boy who had just forced himself upon her. What is wrong with human males, that they think that they can do as they pleased with her! She raged onward over human male stupidity in her mind.

But the damage had already been done. The green haired girl had seen the kiss, and she was a now a full on, ball of fury.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" She stampeded over to Usagi, shoving her backwards a few steps.

The three other girls hovering just behind her, calling her the foulest of names.

Usagi stood her ground, blinking back tears, casting her eyes about in a vain attempt to find Naru.

"Answer me you little slut!" The tall girl, now moved to hover over the small form of Usagi wanting to increase the girls fear. Usagi was quaking now, she was never one to deal with confrontations well. She had rarely ever had to defend herself, having Luna and her Senshi to defend her. She rarely got the chance to leave the palace and was honestly quite sheltered when it came to dealing with other people.

Usagi attempted to tell the furious girl that she was mute, by rubbing her throat and opening her mouth to make no sounds.

"The Bitch can't talk?"The brunette laughed, hands on her hips. The rest fell in line, laughing at her with a shrillness of four harpies.

Usagi smiled grimly, taking another step backwards trying to slink away.

"Oh no you don't little whore, you got to pay for kissing my man." The green hair girl glared down at her with pure menace in her dark green eyes. She lunged out like lightening, grabbing one of Usagi's blonde tails yanking her forward.

Usagi cried out in pain, the older girl pulling her tail so hard it released the bun. She then led Usagi down the corridor of games, threw the back hall and out the back door so their confrontation wouldn't be disturbed.

Saphir groaned, Usagi had dealt him a good blow he had nearly lost consciousness. Pulling himself off the floor he just noticed the gang of girls dragging a struggling, whining Usagi out back. With a brutal swear, his plan going far worse then he had planned. He just wanted Prisma jealous, to get back at her for cheating on him. He never wanted Usagi to get beat up! He dashed to his feet, running for the front counter to get Motoki.

Prisma pushed Usagi up against the brick wall at the back of Crown. Her back struck heavily, head snapping back hard, arms cast up and to her sides by the momentum of the shove. Seeing spots, she stumbled forward, half her hair now hanging loose around her left shoulder. She rubbed the back of her head ruefully, casting the three girls now surrounding her scared looks.

They glared back at her, cool and cold. She knew a fight was eminent, she managed to weasel herself into few training sessions with her Senshi so she knew the basics of defence but she had never had to put it into practice. Swallowing her fear, she brought her fists up moving into a defensive stance with her feet far apart. Her face did not show confidence, but utter terror.

Prisma laughed sardonic at the silly girls little combat pose. Shaking her head with a deep sigh , she pressed her hands to her ample hips. Then snapped a finger, a snide smile on her face.

Usagi saw the three girls lunge for her out of the corner of her eyes. She kicked, punched and thrashed as they grappled against her. Finally the taller of the three with dark curly hair had managed to grasp her arms and pin them behind her back. The other two girls were not unscathed. Usagi had managed to use her nails to scratch the platinum blonde girl along her cheek, and the brunette had a cut lip from one of her fists. Usagi struggled against the taller woman, jumping and twisting, slightly dislocating her shoulder in the process. She flung her head back, trying to head butt her, finding only thin air. The woman had a longer reach and had remained further back then her neck could reach.

Usagi knew the inevitable beating was going to start any second now. She knew what to expect, having been in situations like this with the bandits. Their leader always managed to intervene in time to save her from the men's brutal fists. But he liked to let them play with her a little, enjoying her fear. This time the pain was unavoidable. She squeezed her eyes shut, tucking her head against her shoulder, bracing herself.

The green haired girl screamed her fury, kicking her with all she had in the gut. Usagi cried out, then coughed in pain as her breath was taking away by another blow to the gut. Then she felt her head being thrust backward by a punch to the cheek, then another strike hit her other cheek sending her face in the opposite direction. By the fourth strike to the gut, she was panting and bawling, tears streaming down her face. The dark haired girl released her, allowing her to stagger away a few paces. She spit out blood from her mouth, clutching her belly which was throbbing. She made it only a couple steps before one of the girls shoved her hard, casting her sprawling to the pavement. She barely had time to curl up in a protective ball before all four of them began to kick her all over. She wailed and let off straggled screams her body feeling like it was breaking under their brutal assaults.

"Hey!" Motoki slammed the back door open, screaming at the girls. The leader flipped him the middle finger, running off with her three friends laughing evilly at beating the now prone form of Usagi.

Motoki grasped her around the shoulders, guiding her up to a sitting position. It was then Naru rushed out of the back door, her face pale and full of fear.

"What happened?" she rushed to Motoki's side, kneeling beside Usagi looking at her bruised, bloody face in anguish.  
"I'll file a report with the police." Motoki stated, with venom, casting furious looks down the now empty alley Usagi's four assailants had ran out of.

Usagi felt physically horrible, embarrassed by her weakness, and furious that those girls got the best of her. Her anger was misdirected, but she didn't want Motoki and Naru fawning over her. Gathering herself off the greasy dirty cement of the alley, she stood on shaky legs, seething with inner rage, hands balled into fists, glaring at her black dolly shoes.

Motoki placed an arm around her shoulder, seeking to comfort her. Usagi screamed at him, her voice cracking and barely there. Rolling her shoulder away from his soothing embrace, turning on her heel and racing away. She made it several blocks, before the the sky exploded into thunder a magnificent bolt of lightening rocketing across the sky. Usagi jumped, and screamed again as the rain poured down. Running with everything she had, her heart near bursting in her chest. Adrenaline surging through her small body, by the sheer terror the storm was provoking within her. The storm was scaring her worse then the beating.

(MAMO-CHAN!) She screamed in fright, pressing her palms against her ears as another clap of thunder echoed over her head.

Mamoru was riding home from the University, when Usagi's soul link exploded in his head once more.

Her voice thundered in his mind, full of pain, terror and humiliation. Mamoru swerved in mid traffic, nearly careening into a bus. As he changed lanes, jumping over the cement divider between the streets. Tearing off in the opposite direction, his heart guiding him to were she was now hiding from the rising storm. The down pour was falling heavily upon the twilight shadowed streets of Juban, as Mamoru eased his bike slowly up the street from the Crown Arcade. Searching the deeper shadows of alley ways, and fire escapes for a very small, very terrorfied young woman.

His heart was burning with worry, her anguished emotions still coursing raw through their link. Finally he caught sight of a golden cascade hiding in a glass phone booth. Parking his bike, yanking off his helmet, as he dashed through the blinding rain towards the booth. As he closed in, he took in the utterly broken sight she made. Huddled up in a damp heap inside the glass booth, her uniform plastered to her tiny frame, with her knees dawn up under she chin. Hugging her legs tight to her chest, her hair pulled out of the buns, trailing down her shoulders to the floor. As he rounded in front of the booth he gasped in sudden distress at her beaten face, with two black eyes, pink and swollen, her lower lip swelling along the side with a jagged gash.

He slammed the door open, jarring the girl out of her deep thoughts. She cried out in fright, then crawled sobbing into his arms.

"What the hell happened, Usako." He breathed, seeing red someone hurt her, and someone was going to pay dearly for it. He brushed her damp hair away from her face tenderly, as she pressed deeper into his chest, as if seeking to hide herself.

She didn't say a word, could never say a single word! Usagi raged in her mind. Mamoru held her tight, comforting her when the thunder boomed and she jumped in his arms. He had her home and safe in no time.

Mamoru busied himself with tending to her, first he disappeared to draw a hot tub of water to warm her up. While she retreated to her bedroom to take off all her wet clothes. The thunder still crashing outside, causing her already raw nerves to fray even more. With her hair flowing freely down her back, tears rolling down her cheeks in a steady stream, she moved on auto pilot in the nude down the hall towards her bath. Luna was out, having left the house for her evening patrol of the neighbour hood at dusk, when the storm struck. She was waiting out the storm some where, not willing to get wet she would remain in hiding till it had past.

Mamoru turned from testing the water in the tub, as he heard her soft steps. He hissed in deep sympathy as he took in the various sized bruises along her rib cage and hips, with one large one on her belly. He had been noticing that his reactions to her naked body were changing, he would always be intensely attracted to her. Yet, now he felt a deeper more emotional attachment upon see her bare. He had been barely keeping his rage in check, since he found out she had gotten jumped by four girls at the arcade. As he looked upon her wounds, his rage flared to an almost blinding state. He wanted to hunt those girls down and hurt them as severely or more then what they did to his beloved. He wanted to scream into the night and take out his fury upon the trees, just to purge the poison from his soul.. He had no way to track them down and seek revenge for his beloved, so he reigned in his anger focusing on soothing her pain in any way he could. He was going to get the full story from Motoki tomorrow, but for now Usako needed him in every way.

He quickly took up her hands, as he guided her into the warm water. She hissed in pain as it struck her tender flesh, sighing softly as her muscles began to relax.

She lounged in the water, resting her head against the rim of the tub. Closing her eyes, seeking comfort herself within the peaceful darkness. He kissed the top of her head, then her temple. She responded to the loving touch with a quiet moan of approval. Her hair flowing over her shoulders, floating free in the small waves of the water. As he softly began brushing a sponge over every inch of her. Finding peace in the sweet sounds of pleasure she made. His caress carried more then just relief to her wounds, a golden glow shimmered under the surface of the water as he worked upon her. Mamoru felt energy entering his body, his fingers releasing it into her wounds, borne of an honest wish to make all her pain go away.

He watched the glow with a strange fascination, dropping the sponge so he could press his fingers lightly against her bare skin. Amazed at his very touch was instantly healing her bruises, and it seemed even more deeper, relieving the tension in her muscles as well.

Worried that she would resist him, he glanced up tentatively to gauge her reaction to his touch. Finding her still lounging back against the rim of the tub, her eyes closed, fluttering near sleep, basking in his caresses.

Mamoru swallowed nervously, this was the first time he was going to explore her flesh in it's entirety. He was very much aroused again, yet the feelings of appreciation of her body were not directed entirely within his groin. His spirit was engaged on a deep meaningful level, as he lightly began gliding his fingers down her sides, healing the bruises. He lightly rubbed his thumbs against her belly taking the bruise away as if merely erasing an unwanted splotch of paint from a perfect canvass. He caressed her arms, taking away the soreness, moving down to her thighs healing the bruising on the hips. His thumbs just grazing her womanhood as he moved downwards towards her tender feet. As he rubbed down her body, Usagi began to moan or sigh with longing for his touch to never stop. Once he was finished with her body, he judged her face needed attention next. With a lingering sigh of adoration, he began to caress her cheeks with just the tips of his fingers, drawing the pain and discolouration away. Rubbing his thumbs lovingly down her thin arching eyebrows, brushing tenderly over her eye lids. Running his fingers across the silky curves of her neck leaving a golden after glow.

"Usako?" Mamoru breathed, his heart beating very fast by all the subtle touches he had been giving her.

"Yes..." Usagi whispered lazily, her voice barely stronger then a whisper but there once more none the less. She smiled in delight, her body so relaxed it was tingling.

"Can I come in?" He inquired, finally feeling he could handle having her naked body next to his in a pure and loving way. He had come to realize during the long caressing session with her, that this was the whole point of her soul bond ritual. To get him beyond the physical, to reach for a higher level of love and commitment.

Usagi was silent for a few moments, then she leaned forward opening her sweet cerulean eyes, to stare at him with a pure unrestrained love. She was his, he was hers and the universe would never rip them apart.

"Yes..." she whispered.

Mamoru nodded, silently taking his clothes off and then slipping under the water before her. He leaned towards her, his heart still thundering, shaft very much at attention yet not the focus towards his actions. He picked her naked body up in his arms and set her in his lap. She curled up within his embrace, her head resting on his shoulder staring up into his eyes basking in the honest love he mirrored back to her. She slipped an arm over his chest, her slender fingers griping his other broad shoulder. A golden glow began to engulf them both, as he merely held her to him, his arms encircling her. Fingers lightly brushing against the top of her butt were his hands clasped together. He would kiss her forehead, her temple, her cheeks, trail kisses down her neck seeking only to soothe her hurting body, heal every pain she felt with his love. Usagi sighed deeply and at ease in his arms, closing her eyes with a sense of relief.

The storm raged on through out the night, but it did not frighten her, she was finally safe in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

First Movement

Chapter Seven

The heavy rice paper divider, which was accented by several dark cherry oak rectangular segments. That served as Mamoru's rooms outer wall, lit up once more, as a clash of thunder rumbled past soon after. Usagi snuggled against Mamoru a little tighter, as he chuckled softly at her. After the bath, they had retreated under the blankets of his sleeping mat to keep warm. He had never felt so comfortable with another person in all his life. As he lay nude with the woman of his dreams, his mind reeling over the new mystery that was all his own, the golden light he controlled, the strange energy he called from within himself. How did it work, could he do it again or was it a one time deal based solely on the intense need he had felt to heal her. Maybe he wasn't human...a new hope...could he have come from the Celestial Realms as well. He had no memories past waking up in the hospital at eight years old? With a tired sigh of frustration, his thoughts had been going in a vicious circle for nearly an hour now. He decided to focus on the here and now. That now was enjoying the soft touch of her silky flesh across his side, her breasts lying against the side of his chest, her slender leg draped across his groin. His member had softened as he lay in quiet contentment next to her. He had found deeper feelings towards her then just satisfying his physical needs. So lewd thoughts of seducing her while she was compromised like this next to him was the last thing on his mind. Her precious head lay against his shoulder, while he used the arm she was lying on to absently draw his fingers up and down her soft round cheek. They were both drawn to the raging storm outside, as the divider was set a glow in a strobbing effect accented with echoing thunder. Usagi's body was becoming less jumpy now that she was feeling safe within his arms. She lightly drew upon his bare chest, with a slender finger. Her body finally healed, her voice reclaimed by his love. She had never felt so rejuvenated before, every part of her being was tingling.

"Mamo-chan?" She called sweetly, her voice still very quiet. But no longer cracking or wheezy from deep scaring.

"Mnnmmnnn?" He mumbled, his mind slowly going numb as comforting sleep sought to claim him. He loved the sound of her gentle voice, it held such a sweet melody. He prayed that this time, he had healed her perminately.

"I have to go home, soon." Usagi whispered, her voice wavering at the mere thought of leaving his side.

That woke him instantly. "What!" He stated, startled by the comment that had come out of no where.

"Why?" ..."When?" He began to babble, his heart now stampeding in his chest with a build up of sudden anxiety. The little voice of the lonely, lost boy began to wail within his soul. She couldn't just leave, not after everything they had been through together, not after finally finding each other. Then the logical voice of his adult self took control. There was a reason she was leaving, she would not willingly want to leave his side.

"My mother has gone to war, because of my disappearance. I have to go back to the moon and stop her before she sacrifices thousands of lives for no reason." Usagi leaned over his chest, staring deeply into his eyes, searching for his approval. For him to give her permission to leave, it was breaking her heart to have to say goodbye.

"If you have to, I...understand." Mamoru leaned his head up from the mat to meet her sad eyes. He gave her a strong smile, trying to maintain his cool mask. While inside he was screaming in an illogical tirade, over the prospect of loosing her forever.

"I don't want too..." She amended, needing him to understand leaving him was the hardest thing she was ever going to do.

"When?" Mamoru sighed feeling defeated, thumping his head back down to stare out the partially see through wall at the storm. Which now seemed to be mirroring his emotional state.

"After the Festival..." she sighed, crossing her arms over his chest, resting her chin on her hands. Staring at him intently, as if seeking to memorize the strong line of his jaw.

"I'll miss you... Do you know when you can come back?" Mamoru breathed, a bone deep worry falling upon him. He could feel the dark shroud of his previous life falling over his shoulders once more, without her light to guide him what could he do to sustain himself till she returned.

"I only have enough power to transport on the nights of the full moon. It is forbidden for me to be here on earth. Speaking with a human is one of the greatest Taboo's. I might not make it back to earth." She broke down into tears, pulling away to sit on her knees upon the matt, her palms pressed against her face as her shoulders quaked in heart breaking sobs.

"Then don't go home." Mamoru sat up, stating the obvious. Yet not the most honourable decision.

'No...I can't." Usagi gathered herself, pulling her hands down to stare at him with a fierceness in her eyes. As her tears left wet trails down her cheeks, her hair flowing over her naked torso in waves of gold. Her breasts once again, slightly hidden beneath the gold tresses, as if they were simply shy creatures.

"I won't let them keep us apart, I will come back to you...I promise." Usagi stated, her words holding strength and conviction.

Mamoru couldn't help himself he needed to hold her. He quickly drew her against him, as she wept against his chest. He held her tightly for a few minutes, but couldn't stand to listen to her anguish any longer. He griped her chin with a tender hand, craning her neck back as he pressed a sweet lingering kiss upon her lips. She body melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed her naked body tightly up against his. With her head bent back, the last of her tears rolled back into her hair, she pressed her full lips against his, becoming more courageous. Mamoru moaned in rising lust, as her little tongue found it's way into his mouth. He fell backward against the mat, drawing her down with him. Oh Kami! He wanted her right then...She could be so hard to resist. But her air of pure innocence towards love play over rode the reality of the situation. She may have the most erotic body he had ever seen but she was still just a girl on the verge of womanhood.

She never straddled him, or invited him towards her in any more seductive manner. Lying across his chest, devouring his lips with hers. Keeping her legs together, curled up at his side. This was as far as she was comfortable tonight. Mamoru accepted it, and sought to enjoy what she offered of herself. He kissed down her cheek, with soft short pecks of his lips, as he sought her silky skin upon her slender neck.

Usagi moaned, against his ear in the most alluring manner, as he began to suckle just behind her ear. When he released her, she nuzzled into his own neck mirroring his kisses...learning the ways of love play.

Mamoru was more then pleased to be her teacher. As she pulled up from suckling his neck, a proud smile gracing her full lips. He chuckled playfully at her, wrapping his arms around her waist and swiftly rolling her flat against the mat. Usagi squealed with fright, blue eyes wide, staring up at his powerful hovering form. Her chest heaving, breasts rising and falling under his hungry gaze.

"Mamo-ch...ohhhhhh." she moaned in pleasure, her fingers fluttering into his hair. As his lips claimed her nipple in a long, gentle suckling. Closing her eyes in rising ecstasy, as his rolled his tongue around. He proceeded to pleasure her breasts, with kisses, and soft suckling. Enjoying the soft sounds she made, the slight writhing of her body beneath him, as he repeatedly anointed her pert nipples with his lips. Soon finding her moaning, and panting, as her body was set a blase with pleasure. She could only grip his dark locks of hair, as his passion's increased upon her sweet breasts.

When she found an opening, in the pleasure he was giving her. She sat up, swinging her legs beneath her to rise onto her knees. Her small hands rubbing up and down his chest, bright blue eyes shimmering, still slightly dazed by the intense feelings coursing through her. When she had gathered her courage once more, she placed a tender kiss upon his own nipple, taking it into her little mouth as lovingly as he did hers.

"Usa..." Mamoru had no words, as her tongue brushed over his nipple, sending waves of pleasure through out his body. He knew he was hard, he wanted to tuck it away in a pair of boxers. But she wouldn't let up with her kisses upon his chest, her hands hovering to the small of his back. He could just feel a hint of her fingertips brushing against the crest of his butt. He needed to relax, he realized. He needed to enjoy this time. Being attracted to her like this is nothing to be ashamed of, Lunarians were free spirits who followed their hearts. When she was ready, when he was ready it would come naturally. She would only go as far as she wanted, she would expect the same from him. No pressure, no shame. He could finally see beyond the beautiful figure she possessed to the sweet and pure aura within. He came to realize, as he stared down at the blonde goddess pressing her kisses upon his chest that this was love in it's truest form. Thus the night was spent, exploring one another more intimately, till exhaustion claimed them both.

Morning found them wrapped in each others arms, the blankets discarded about the room. They lay naked upon the sleeping matt. Mamoru's arms folded loosely around her back, as she lay on her stomach nearly fully on top of his chest. Her long legs sprawled over his, face pressed into his chest, with her arms tucked at her sides sweetly near her breasts.

That was how Luna found them, when she returned home. She had been forced to spend the night in a large metal storm drain, as the rain pelted on top in a steady drum beat that was slowly driving her insane. By the time the warmth of the sun found her, she hadn't slept a wink, every muscle was tight and tense from the stressful night. She was in an absolutely horrible mood, growling and cursing all the way back to the house. Finding her mistress draped naked over a like wise fully naked disgusting human, something snapped within her.

She let out an earth shattering roar towards the lovers. Serenity screamed in fright, her Guardian's echoing bellow raging through her mind sending her scrambling off Mamoru in a raw panic. To cower in the shadows of a corner within the room. Pressing her hands against her ears, were she crouched in the morning shadows. Mamoru shouted in as much terror, jumping to his feet, fists prepared for battle.

Luna stalked dangerously into the room, her large pink nose sniffing the air in disgust.

(I smell sex...) she growled in their minds.

Serenity shook her head vigorously, blue eyes wild with fear, her hands still pressed against her ears, Luna was still shouting at her within their mental link. She had never seen her "mother" so furious with her.

(Luna nothing happened last night...) Mamoru began, unable to finish his sentence as Luna lunged for him. He screamed in terror, leaping sideways, as the cat careened into the rice divider, bending the wood panelling. Mamoru took his chance and raced out of the room, his heart in his throat, a cold sweat of pure fear rolling down his toned body.

"Usako, she's going to eat me!" He screamed out in the higher octaves of manic terror. As his feet thundered down the hall, slamming into the wall divider, and out of the house with Luna growling threats of death at his heels.

"Luna stop!" Serenity raced after her panther, screaming for her to calm down. She scrambled in a panic after the furious feline and her terrorfied love. An icy chill of dread shivered down her spine, as she swung into the hall. This was a side of Luna she had never witnessed. Dashing through the rice divider at the end of the hall, she raced along the side of her house, the morning light glinting off her golden hair, which was fluttering behind her like a cape. Casting an ethereal glow upon her pearl white skin, as she ran naked across the back lawn. Stopping abruptly, as she found them. Pressing her fingertips against her lips she attempted to stifle a laugh, at the silly predicament they were in.

"Bad Kitty...Baaaaad Kitty!" Mamoru screamed, lying flat against the top of a low hanging branch of an oak tree, in all his naked slightly tanned glory. Having ripped off a large branch. He was currently beating Luna repeatedly upon the head with it, with everything he had, when ever she attempted to bite his dangling feet.

Luna was growling menacingly, her head snapping back and forth in fury at the offending make shift club. She kept leaping stubbornly into the air to grab the threatening stick or Mamoru's leg which ever dangled low enough to bite.

It took close to an hour for Luna to calm down enough not to want to do Mamoru bodily hard. Merely growling and huffing her bitterness, over her horrible night and her irresponsible princess. They both attempted to sooth the cats worry, stating over and over that they had not had intercourse, just fooled around...a-lot! Luna merely sat on the lawn beneath the tree, casting the trapped Mamoru glares of death. It took Usagi another hour to convince the stubborn cat to allow Mamoru to leave his perch. By the time the situation was finished, Luna was comfortably sleeping in her room, still growling and muttering her fury in her sleep.

While Mamoru was holed up in the bathroom applying ointment to his various scratches and scrapes all over his body. They had both decided, since he was able to heal Usagi in full. They wouldn't tell Luna about the attack, if she got this mad over a night of heavy petting she might hunt down and literally kill those girls for hurting Serenity. She didn't want their deaths on her conscience, she stated the guilt she would feel would out weight any feelings of justice.

He could hear Usagi, making breakfast in the kitchen, while he finished up. Staring at himself thoughtfully in the mirror, releasing a long breath. He looked the same, with long dark bangs the hung into his dark blue eyes. Same strong fine boned nose, square jaw, angled cheeks. He looked the same, but he truly didn't feel he was the same man beneath the mask of Chiba, Mamoru. So much had changed in his simple, lonely life since that golden goddess had fallen into it. And it just kept getting stranger, and stranger.

He brushed his hands through his hair bitterly. He had to have hope that she would come back, so he would enjoy the last of his time with her. With a nod to himself to solidify his decision, he left the bathroom to get dressed and get them both to school.

By the time he got back from his last class at the University, the sun was setting along the towers of Azabu in the distance. He wove his bike through the traffic, reaching the four way intersection that made Sendai Hill so famous. He soon found himself ascending the steps to the Hikawa Shrine that lay a few block down from their home. His had business with the gods, with a hope to send a wish or an honest prayer to whom ever may be listening to guarantee the save return of his beloved. As he past threw the large red Torrii, the evening light was glowing behind the shroud of trees that surrounded this sacred ground. Standing in a pair of jeans, his black leather jacket unzipped, revealing a black turtle neck. He quickly gave the monument a brief bow of respect. He then could hear the sharp calls of ravens, casting ridicule upon him. Stupid human who falls in love with a Goddess, heart ache is your only lasting gift, they seemed to taught him. He cast the crows lurking within the branches that hung low over the Torrii a dark look. He had merely imagined their bitter words, a feeling growing in his heart that this love affair had been pure folly.

"My Son?" A kindly old man, in the white and red robes of a Shinto priest padded softly on his white slippered feet toward him. He was balding, with only a ring of white hair adorning his rather large round head. His eyes were a soft brown, shining with wisdom and mirth. He had been sweeping the cobble stones out front of the shrine grounds, when Mamoru had passed under the scared gate of the Torrii.

"I wish to send a prayer to the Gods." Mamoru, bowed to the priest, scanning the deepening shadows along the compound for the Prayer Bell.

"This way my, son." The priest, clutched the sleeve of his leather jacket, guiding him off to the edge of the main cobble stone entry to a small red bell tower. The little old man, then left him before the quaint building, with the black pagoda roof, staring blankly at the golden bell dangling silently within. He had never preformed Omairi before, had never felt the need to pray to the Kami for guidance or for the granting of wishes. He briefly searched near the tower for a Temizu Basin, to preform the ritual of washing ones hands and feet. Finding none, he moved on to the next phase of seeking to pray to the gods. He quietly approached the bell tower, grasping the slightly oiled hemp rope lightly he gave a small pull. The simple golden bell swung to and fro, casting a soft clanging into the calm twilight enshrouding the shrine.

Mamoru then bowed his head, calling to the gods, to the great spirits of the mountains to keep his beloved save on her journey home, and to provide for her a means to return to him. He could not see a future with out her in it, he needed them to grant is one true wish. Then he took a step back, bowing twice, then clapping twice, ending with a slight bow with a hand to his heart. He found a small donations box set to the side of the tower and slipped in several yen, thinking he would even bribe the gods at this point to ensure her continued pressence at his side. Casting the old man a curt bow of respect he then left the shrine.

Night fell upon him, as he eased his bike up the dirt path that led up to his home. The near full moon hung heavily on the horizon, a taunting rival who wished to take his beloved away and keep her. He parked his bike, slinging his heavy black backpack over his shoulders. He had filled it once more with research material seeking to find the origins of his golden healing powers. Feeling both mentally and physically exhausted, he trudged through the open divider finding to his further frustration his Senpai had taken up residence in the kitchen with his Usako. Dumping his pack on the floor, he called into the kitchen. "I'm home, Usako!"

With a squeal of glee, that brought a much needed smile to his face. He watched with joy as she bolted out of the kitchen, still in her high school uniform. Her blonde tails fluttering behind her in her excitement. Her sweet face glowing with happiness as she dashed through the divider, wrapping her slender arms tightly around his middle. He sighed feeling complete, pressing his face into the top of her head taking in her soft scent, that reminded him of a spring night. Gentle, sweet, and full of promise.

"Chiba?" Seiya called from the kitchen, his voice carrying to the next room arrogantly.

Mamoru groaned, not in the mood for company. With his arm draped over her side, they moved back into the kitchen. Yaten and Taiki cast him a dismissive wave, hunched over the low kitchen table over sheet music. Can's of coke, and a half eaten box of cookies lying in the centre of the table. Yaten was in soft pink tank top, with a square neck, that hung loose across his chest. Jeans and a black cotton jacket.

Taiki the ever more conservative of the cousins, wore a pink suit, with a soft yellow dress shirt and green tie. Looking more like he just got out of a business meeting then being dressed to hang out discussing music.

Seiya was in a pair of deep green kaki pants, with a yellow t-shirt accented with aqua green stripes along the chest. His sleeves rolled up to show off his ample biceps. He patted the table next to him, with a smug grin. Usagi sighed, casting him a small smile retreating back to Seiya's side. Mamoru leaned against the divider's frame taking in the inappropriate sight of Seiya hitting on Usagi with growing irritation. The man was such a player he thought he stood a chance with any girl, and none were considered of limits.

The arrogant Senpai, pushed a sheet of paper in front of her. Leaning closer to her then Mamoru would have liked, trying to explain what was on the paper to her. Usagi merely nodded, pulling her post-it pad next to her and began to write her response to Seiya's teaching.

Mamoru felt he needed to intervene a bit, not liking all the little touches he caught Seiya making.

He would brush the top of her hand as they looked at the sheet music, allowing his hand to linger a bit to long. Or he would rub a comforting hand on her shoulder, when she was getting frustrated,leaving it draped over her for a few minutes. Retreating back only when she cast him strange looks.

His Usako of course was completely oblivious to the man's intentions, thinking he was merely a bit over friendly. Paying him thin, polite smiles and discretely pulling her hands out of his grasp.

Finally he had enough, needing to make sure Seiya knew his place, he moved in beside Usagi on the other side of her. He cast him a dark threatening glare, causing him to slide back a pace with a concerned look his way. Seiya hid his sudden concern about his personal safety by flipping his dark pony tail, that had been trailing down his front to his back. He had never seen such a threatening look coming from his mild mannered Kohai before. He was thinking maybe his friendly flirting had crossed the line.

Mamoru passed Usagi a small smile, silently asking if he could borrow her Post-it Pad. She merely nodded, pouting up at him not liking that her voice had faded yet again. He rubbed her hand soothingly, leaning in close and whispering in her ear.

"I guess we will just have to have another treatment." He breathed huskily, pressing a passionate kiss upon her neck, just under her elegant chin. She blushed deeply, casting her eyes down in embarrassment at his open seduction before the other men. Yaten and Taiki cleared their throat, keeping their gazes down on the sheet music not wanting to intrude on Mamoru's moment. Seiya groaned and rolled his eyes, feeling the man's obvious display of possession rude.

Mamoru pulled away from her neck, with a sly smile, picking up her pen and writing down a few kanji. He then ripped the post-it off and slapped it on her forehead, sharply. Usagi yelp in surprise as the sticky yellow paper was stuck suddenly between her eyes. Mamoru then stood up, palming her head and twisting her to face Seiya. She made small disgruntled sounds up at him, not liking how roughly he was mauling her head. She sat silently, completely confused about what Mamoru was doing to her.

Seiya read the note with a smug appreciation at the subtle threat. The note read-(She is mine.)

Mamoru then left the group to claim his backpack and hide in his room, to study.

Several hours later, Mamoru left the seclusion of his room to find some snacks in the kitchen. Having dressed in a pair of navy plaid pyjama pants and a white t-shirt. His bare feet slapping the wood flooring lightly as he padded into the kitchen.

Entering into the room, through the hall divider he found her still hunched over the sheet music on the table the three men having left a while ago. She had her chin braced in a palm, staring forlornly down at the paper. He hummed softly moving to the cupboards, to rummage for a bag of chips of a bag of cookies something to content the grumbling in his stomach.

Near silent sniffling floated to his ears, as he scanned the near empty cupboard over the stove. Glancing over to her, he noticed her absently brush her fingertips under her eyes brushing away stray tears of frustration.

With a sigh and wain smile, he moved away from the cupboards and to her side. Sliding in next to her, he bumped her shoulder with his to get her attention.

"Whats the matter, my Usako?" He inquired, wrapping a comforting arm around her stiff shoulders.

She sighed sadly, beginning to scribble out her reply.

'I don't understand this "Sheet Music" We don't play music in this way on the Moon.' She sighed, tapping a irritated finger upon the paper.

"How do you learn to play music?" Mamoru asked, curious.

'We learn through listening.' Usagi cupped her ears looking thoughtful, as Mamoru read her new note.

He merely nodded, then retreated to this room. Returning a few minutes later with his jet black acoustic guitar. Usagi clapped and grinned with excitement. Bowing happily to him, so very thankful he was willing to teach her this song, she needed to know for the festival. As he settled down cross legged in front of her, she leaned towards him placing a sweet kiss to his cheek. So very grateful, that he was always there for her. She picked up her flute, which had been resting on the table and began to listen to the upbeat notes he strummed on his guitar, memorizing. Stumbling through the notes at first as she sought to repeat the sound and pitch back to him.

They laughed and cracked jokes to each other as they both learned the tune in it's entirety. Snacking on the remainder of chocolate chip cookies, and can's of coke left on the table from Usagi previous guests.

For the next couple of days, Usagi practiced almost obsessively pushing her tired throat to the brink and back. Mamoru was always eager to heal her of the soreness and pain, bringing her voice back to life every night. He wondered briefly if she was pushing herself more because she liked being healed, through is passionate attentions to her neck? It did fill him with a sense of great pride that she sought his sensual attentions. Though he knew she was also practising so much because she had a promise to keep to Yaten, she wasn't going to disrespect him with a bad performance. So every night, she would crawl under the covers, lying still upon the mat guiding his mouth down towards her hurting throat seeking his healing comfort. Mamoru would gently devour the softness of her throat, listening intently to the soft sounds of pleasure she would exhale. As the golden healing chi from the vast depths of his soul, where the love for her lived the thrived would set her slender throat a glow.

The University Festival, at Komaba Campus came far to quickly for both Mamoru and Usagi's liking. This was to be there last night together for a long time, perhaps forever. There was a melancholy in the air between them, each trying to push the sadness aside and enjoy themselves. The booths spreading out around them were bright and lively. With hawkers calling to them to play games, and buy food. They saw karaoke, dancing and sport matches. Holding hands, or merely wandering aimlessly with arms wrapped around each others waists. Mamoru was in a pair of boot cut jeans, with heavy black riding boots under the cuffs. A black button up shirt and his leather jacket. He was looking tough, and handsome at the same time. He didn't know what to expect tonight in the crowds but he was alert, needing to keep an eye out for Diamonde or anyone else that would seek to harm his beautiful companion.

Usagi ever the optimist, refused to dwell on the negative things she had experienced with the darker side of humanity. Wearing a simple white sun dress, with a short mini skirt and matching slippers she was prepared to have fun tonight. Pulling Mamoru from one booth to another, exploring this human festival with as much innocence and curiosity as a child.

She had him playing games, trying to catch her a gold fish from a plastic pool with a small spoon. Pulling playfully on his arms, urging him to join in the dancing, near a music performance dais. The performers were a troupe of violinists. Who were playing upbeat, merry tunes sending the crowds into cheerful dancing. The dance floor was just a patch of grass, paper lanterns ringing the small area. He shook his head, being stubborn, dancing was just a little out of his comfort range. Feeling annoyed by his stoic attitude, she stuck her tongue out at him, then with a giggle dashed off into the crowd of dancers. Who became more cheerful within her presence. She was laughing and spinning with glee, her blue eyes sparkling with life. Her golden hair styled up in her odango's and tails, almost glowing with an inner light. From under the warmth of multi coloured paper hanging lamps that flowed away over her head .

Mamoru could only watch fascinated by the purity of her enjoyment in the small joys of life. Falling ever deeper in love with her. She truly was the most magnificent creature he had ever met. He felt he was the luckiest man alive, and would spend the rest of his life trying to feel worthy of her love.

Finally he wove his way into the dancing crowds, needing to be near his goddess, just as a slow melody floated to the dance floor. The couples around them began to draw close, holding one another in loving embraces rocking to the olden day love song. Usagi blushed, giggling softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. She clutched the cotton shirt upon his chest, resting her head softly against the base of his shoulder. Closing her eyes with a sigh of enjoyment she basked in the warmth of his arms. The feel of him, the smell of him always brought a sense of security, his arms her private refuge from the evil hunting her. The Shadow Droids, had not been lurking around since the day Luna came back. She knew there was something to this human man, a magic that kept her hidden. She was very worried about leaving his presence, she knew she wouldn't be as safe on the Moon as she was right here in his arms. But she had set her resolve, she couldn't let her mother go to war.

"How's the Takoyaki?" Mamoru inquired lightly, as they once more wandered down the rowdy corridor of booths. He glanced down to her, finding her nearly skipping at his side, her golden tails bouncing with pent up cheerfulness.

Usagi's cheeks were full to bursting with the yummy, batter covered octopus balls. She chewed contentedly, the wooden skewer nearly empty in her small hand. The sweet amber sauce decorating the corners of her cute lips. When Mamoru saw the messy sight of her cute face, he couldn't help himself. She was just to tempting. He grasped her wrist, pulling her to the side of a nearby booth. She chewed and swallowed her massive mouthful quickly, giggling in anticipation for his kisses she knew were coming. The remainder of the skewer dropped upon the dirt path, lost and forgotten.

Pressing her up against the wooden wall of the booth, slightly out of sight of the milling crowds. Mamoru took her up in a passionate kiss, knowing he would be loosing her soon. He felt he just couldn't hold back. Lapping at the sauce on the corners of her mouth, his hand clutched her thigh, drawing her leg up to wrap it around his butt. Grinding himself against her core, as he sought her neck losing himself there. Usagi felt a heat growing in her belly, as she felt his hardness against her. She moaned softly into his ear, digging her fingers into the thickness of his dark hair. She engaged into the love play eagerly, grasping his cheeks in her hands she guided him back to her waiting mouth. Kissing him deeply, thrusting her tongue within the warmth of his mouth seeking his taste.

Mamoru was soon over come with passion, thrusting against her harder, as he kept her leg raised high against his hip.

"Mamo...I'm on fire..." Usagi panted into his ear, as he drew kisses down the nape of her neck towards her the hollow between her breasts.

"My belly hurts in a good way, and...I'm tingling all over and I feel so light headed..." she moaned, her hips rubbing against his thrusts seeking to increase the friction.

Mamoru chuckled at her innocent play by play as he drew her to her first climax.

"Mamo...Mamo...whats happening?" She cried out in both fear and pleasure as her body began to surge with intense feelings. Mamoru had been thumbing her nipples through her light dress with both hands as she released, watching with pride as rapture began to flood over her features. As she arched against him, her head falling back, eyes fluttering closed, crying out in a voice full of heavy passion.

As she fell from the heights of ecstasy, she drew her face back to stare him in the eyes with both wonder and adoration at the feelings he had induced within her. With a nervous giggle, she pressed her fingers demurely against her lips feeling overcome by their boldness in public.

Mamoru chuckled, releasing her leg allowing her to stand fully against him. He brushed her fringe tenderly out of her soft blue eyes, a small smile of satisfaction on his face. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead. Usagi sighed languidly, leaning against him for support still feeling very dizzy and light headed.

Dressed in a smart grey suit, white dress shirt and black leather shoes. Diamonde, noticed the couple when they ducked out of sight between the two booths. He had been milling through the festival with his last conquest, a tall elegant young woman named Emerald. Who was sporting a dark green dress, that hugged her body, the tight skirt just barely covering her hips. With gaudy earrings, in a dark oval and a large necklace of a triad of oval black stones. Her long blonde hair, that was tinted a slight lime green hung over her shoulders in a cascading mass of waves.

She had been easy to seduce, yet difficult to loose. She didn't get the clues that he didn't want her around, but when he had nothing better to do she made good company. So he had invited her to the festival, knowing that at the end he could enjoy her at his leisure she was always eager to please him. Leaving her at a painting booth, he merely wandered away after his prey.

He leaned against the mouth of the small shadowed alley between the two booths, his ice blue eyes glaring death upon the dark haired man currently thrusting against his golden angel.

Licking his lips, drawing his tongue over his white teeth, cold eyes staring like a predator. He imagined it was him, thrusting against her, devouring her neck and caressing her perfect breasts drawing the sounds of pleasure from her lips. He could feel himself harden as he watched Mamoru draw her to climax, nearly cumming in his pants to hear her sweet cry of release. This erotic sight only spurned his need for her more, he would have her soon, made that promised to himself with a vengeance.

Growling low in his throat, rolling a hand into a tight fist against his hip, Diamonde ripped his gaze away from the lovers fading back into the crowds. His mind raging with need, his itch to conquer Usagi nearly overcoming his common sense.

Mamoru stood wading in the throng of crowds before a grande stage, of the Komada's drama department. It was an elaborate setup of crimson drapes accenting the edge, with a huge stereo system and lighting booms hanging high above. Casting soft white light upon the stage as Seiya, Taiki and Usagi entered. He had left her a few minutes before, giving her one last kiss of encouragement back stage. Finding to his amusement she was neither nervous or afraid of being on display before hundreds of raging crowds. She had explained that she had been on display her whole life , as the princess of the white moon. Her mother always parading her about, at balls or other political functions needing her to learn to hone her skills as a princess, and future leader of her people.

Yaten sat on a high stool, just off stage, grinning ear to ear as his cousins and Usagi began their set. He was amazed at how good she played, even wandering off on short solos that enhanced Seiya' guitar and Taiki's electric piano. How she was able to pull the crowds in, to join in on the songs with her bright smile and cheerful encouragement. Soon the crowds were dancing and singing with a fever, rushing the stage in their excitement. Mamoru was pushed forward, slamming into a tall woman with green wavy hair.

"Gomen." he mumbled pulling himself off, nervously.

The woman, clutched onto him as he stood up, needing his support to get back to her own feet.

"Gomen na Sai." She muttered back, side stepping from him so they wouldn't bump into one another again. Only to have the crowds compress against her, causing her to stumbled into him set again. Mamoru sighed in irritation, that his tall girl who could easily hold her own in this crowd was not even trying. He kept his eyes on Usagi, enjoying her exuberance up on stage as she blew merrily into her flute. Dancing in small circles, skipping and twirling in delight, her skirt swishing with an idealistic innocence.

Usagi caught sight of the clinging woman, next to Mamoru. Her heart jumping in her throat, as Mamoru wrapped his arms around her protectively, trying to fend off the crowds. A little voice in her head was screaming with jealousy. He wasn't allowed to be protective of anyone but her, he was her prince...

She kept playing finishing her set of songs, tears of frustration in her eyes. At both him and his new damsel, a fire of jealously blazing within her chest. Why wouldn't he just move away from her, why was he keeping her so close? Why did he allow her to clutch onto his shirt, why was he defending her holding the crowds back. Every small moment they shared, was a dagger in her heart, pressing and twisting bleeding a sour bitterness into her soul. Mamoru was hers! How dare any woman try and take him away from her! Usagi narrowed her eyes, as yet again the woman fell against Mamoru, clutching at his shirt, drawing closer to his face every time as if kissing him. Her moves were all self meditated, Usagi new it. She wasn't that naive about the whiles of other women.

When the set ended, Usagi never waited around to congratulate the other men. Dashing back stage, her vision misting with angry tears. Watching him out in the crowds being so chivalrous towards another when it wasn't even truly needed felt like she had just watched him cheating. Thundering down the side steps of the stage, she sought a secluded place to hide and release her pain in a place that it wouldn't be on display.

Diamonde had been leaning against the side of the stage, watching smugly as his plan played out. Emerald was all over Chiba like a bad coat. A few minutes later, after the dye was cast, he watched a terribly distraught Usagi dash away from the stage, heading off away from the festival to the more secluded pathways that lead out of campus and into the outer courtyard of the University. With a maniacal chuckle, and a smug smile he moved away from his concealment against the stage. Stalking after her into the shadowed paths, with a hunters gate.

Mamoru watched his beloved tear off back stage, greatly distraught, and he knew exactly why. Twisting his arm out of the crazy woman's clutches yet again he attempted to extract himself from her pressence.

She kept clinging to him, slowing him down as he sought to push through the crowds.

"Wait, don't go. Can't we talk, I would like to get to know you better?" She called after him, when he rudely pushed her off him with a dark glare.

"I don't like clingy, weak women." Mamoru called back thick with venom, disappearing into the surging crowds leaving her fuming. Diamonde had promised if she could seduce this Chiba fellow then he would take her on a weekend getaway at his families estate in Italy. With her prize getting away she knew she had failed her true love and there would only be bitter shunning from him in the near future. With tears in her eyes, she raced after Mamoru in a panic.

Usagi leaned against the rough bark of a large birch tree, her hands clasped behind her back, face inclined toward the pale light of the moon floating high above. With a shuttering sigh, she closed her eyes allowing the warmth of the moonlight to sooth her confusion and hurt feelings. Needing to push her passions aside and calm her feelings. Mamoru would never flirt with another, never seek another woman's company? She wondered suddenly why she was feeling this way? So he had been protecting another woman he's a good guy, thats what they do. It's not like he kissed her or something. She was being silly. Working it all out in her mind, she nodded mutely ready to return to the stage and find Mamoru.

"What are you doing way out here, all by yourself, my sweet?" Diamonde's silky voice, broke through her thoughts as if she was physically struck.

Usagi's eyes flew open in fear, her fingers behind her back clutching into the bark for support. Heart now thundering in her chest, casting her gaze about wildly trying to find an escape. As the larger man with long platinum blonde hair, hovered mere inches away from her. His cold blue eyes roving over her in a hungry fashion, smiling down upon her fear in the same smugness as before.

Usagi gasped for breath, swallowing her fear. "I'll scream if you come any closer." She threatened, back stepping around the tree.

"You can talk now?" Diamonde nearly purred. Then sighed, casting his face down in embarrassment.

"Truthfully I saw you leave the stage, and followed you out here to apologize for my erroneous behaviour before. " Diamonde gave her a sad apologetic smile, his eyes pleading for forgiveness.

Usagi was confused by the sudden shift in his behaviour, she remained stiffly leaning behind the tree, using it as a shield, watching his every move.

"I've been through quite a bit in the last few months, my father just died, left me the responsibilities of the family fortune and company. I had barely gotten over my grief at not having either of my parents before I got dumped by a woman I thought I would be spending the rest of my life with, you see I caught her cheating on me." Diamonde sighed, taking another step closer.

Usagi took a step to the side, moving away. "Don't come near me, I will scream!" She cried in fright, her eyes flashing with distrust.

"I was feeling so lost, and lonely, I wanted to make her pay for hurting me so deeply, I took that pain out on you. I am very sorry, I just wanted to talk to you for a little while."A few tears flowed out of the corner of his eyes, as he looked mournfully upon her, searching for her to believe his words.

Usagi swallowed again, not saying the word. Diamonde paid her a small smile, turning on his heel and walking away, his head hanging low.

It was then that Usagi felt sorry for him, he seemed so sad and alone. He had really hurt her, had tried to force himself upon her and would have raped her if given the chance. Did she dare hope he was sincere in these words. That he was really a soul in pain and not a monster?

"Wait..." Usagi called out to him, lifting a stalling hand.

Diamonde smiled slyly, turning to meet her sad gaze with remorse clear on his face.

He approached her, looking pathetic and nervous, casting her small smiles.

"I am sorry again, truly. I made a very serious mistake and I would like to make it up to you? Can we talk this out?" Diamonde sat on the grass, patting a spot next to him.

Usagi nodded, but would not sit next to him she kept away beyond arms length. Listening with an open heart to all of Diamonde's worries, and heart ache feeling pity for him.

Minutes past between them, while Diamonde confided in her, making her feel more at ease. She didn't notice how he subtly inched closer to her till she found to her alarm he was right her beside yet again.

"You are quite a tease, you know." Diamonde whispered, drawing a finger down her cheek.

Usagi stiffening, suddenly seeking to draw away from him regretting her decision at giving him a second chance.

"I...I am not." She stuttered out, leaning away from him, seeking to gather her feet beneath her and run. She did not like the darkness of desire hidden in his voice.

He lunged for her then, covering her mouth with his to muffle her screams. Pushing her to the grass under the weight of his own body. The erotic visions of Mamoru, thrusting against her spurning his own actions as he gripped her waist fiercely, bruising her hips under his assaults.

Usagi writhed, and cried out in pain, beneath him, as he thrust a leg between her thighs, slamming his knee into her core. His other hand cupping her lips as she sought to scream at the sudden painful assault. He stared down at her venom in his voice and ice in his eyes.

"Why do you taught me, bitch! Give me what I want I will leave you alone!" He hissed.

Usagi whimpered against his hand, tears trailing down her cheeks, as he gripped her breast and twisted.

"I love you, don't you see. I need you..." He whined near tears himself.

Usagi bucked, and fought with her nails. Leaving long scratches down his face. He wailed, and pulled off her, releasing her from his crushing weight.

Usagi scrambled to her feet and raced away, the grass and dirt flying under her feet as she screamed in her mind for her protector.

Mamoru had been running blind, through the festival feeling her emotions of hurt and confusion over his attentions to the other woman. They were bonding now, on a spiritual level, and that bond was becoming stronger after every display of love between them.

"Usako, were are you!" he growled, scanning the crowds in frustration, as he turned in a circle once more. A blinding pain, shot though his mind, he clutched his head, closing his eyes to seek comfort from the burning. There was no words this time shouting at him in her voice, just an intense force of raw terror clenching his heart. The strange feeling he had used to track her down the night of the storm was becoming something solid. As he opened his eyes blinking in amazement as those feelings had become a glowing silver path stretching through the crowds of the festival.

He nodded resolutely, no longer frightened of these new powers but thankful of them. They were an aid to keep her safe, and he would use them to the best of his abilities. Racing through the crowds as a force, shoving and pushing anyone who got in his way, going as far as to unintentionally line backing another man into a stall. As he tore back to the stage, his heart beating a wild rhythm as he followed her rising fear into the dark park beyond the festival.

Diamond grabbed her ankle, dragging her backwards, as she clutched the grass attempting to slow her progress beneath him, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"You will never get away from me, love. " He chuckled darkly.

Daimonde had out paced her quickly, tackling her to the grass with a feral growl. Wrapping his arms around her waist and dragging her down, as a great cat would take down a gaselle.

Usagi threw a terrified look over her shoulder, her golden hair falling free from their odangos' thanks to her intense struggle with Diamonde. She wirthed and twisted against his gripp upon her waist. To no avail, he flipped her onto her back, with little effort. His talon like fingers clutching at her skirt, flipping it up as he dragged her back beneath him. Leaving her simple white panties exposed for him to gaze, hungrily down upon.

"Noooooo!" Usagi screamed, pounding her little fists against his arms, his chest. Kicking at him seeking release as he clung to her hips, digging his fingers into her waist mercilessly. Attempting to hold her in place.

Usagi thrust her head back to scream with everything she had, arching her back as she felt one of his hands cupping her core.

Diamonde's husky chuckles suddenly ended in wet gurgles.

Usagi twisted her gaze back, a relieved grin on her face, the wildness in her blue eyes calming.

A tall woman with long dark lavender hair stood behind the despicable man, her powerful hand clutched around the back of his throat. She had a wild exotic beauty, with dark brown eyes filled with rage.

"We are leaving this back water realm this instant, Serenity. I am so sick of these Barbaric Human Males!" She hissed, lifting Diamonde up by his neck. His feet dangled off the ground, casting the woman terrorfied looks as she effortlessly carried him off. Luna was dressed in a pair of Mamoru's jeans and a white dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up over her elbows, with no shoes. Her bare feet were human, yet her toes still retained her long talons. Which still dug up the earth as she padded away from Usagi.

Usagi barely got to her feet, before Luna cast the pathetic man against a nearby tree as if was a piece of trash. He flew into the tree, striking it head first, knocking himself out upon impact. With a grunt he merely melted to the ground in a heap, prone and lifeless.

Usagi cringed at the great power her protector put behind her toss of the weak willed man.

"Usako!" Mamoru' voice shouted in a panic behind her.

Usagi whirled around, racing into his arms. He wrapped her up tightly, petting her head attemping to sooth her trembling. As she sobbed into his chest, telling him how Daimonde had attacked her yet again.

Luna growled out to her. "Serenity, we are leaving now! I have been more then patient!"

Usagi moaned mournfully, clutching onto Mamoru more tightly not wanting to let go.

"Go stop your mother, and come home to me quickly." Mamoru pushed her from him, knowing he had to force her to break the embrace.

She nodded mutely not trusting her voice, just yet. Tears flowing in rivers, down her face as she bit her lower lip keeping her further more plaintive cries inside.

He dug into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out an amulet he had found a couple days back. It seemed to call to him, he knew this was meant to be hers. A token of his love, a promise that he would never forget her, that their love was forever.

"Usako, take this and know I will love you until the end of time. The world can crumble, and the stars could die and still I will always love you. I will wait for you forever. " He clasped a small golden star locket around her neck, finely engraved with celtic roses and thorns.

The sobs she was holding back released into a storm, as she fingered the beautiful gift. He clasped her chin in a hand guiding her face full of anguish and love upwards. Placing tender kisses upon her lips, feeling the moisture of her tears upon his cheeks, tasting the bitter salt of separation within them.

"I will always love only you, Mamo-chan...For as long as I live, I will always be yours." She whispered her words ringing with the purest of emotions, as a warm silver light engulfed her.

Mamoru took a step back, the same electrical charge he had felt the last time she was transformed as the Princess thrumming from her small body. He watched in wonder, as she floated into the sky. Her face calmed, golden hair billowing around her, as she hung within an ethereal energy wave. Her clothes fading, giving him a perfect view of her natural beauty, before being replaced by the silk and lace cloud of silver that was her gown. She floated up to the full moon, her hair glowing silver, as two dove white angel wings exploded from her back. She was lost within the powers of Selene, seeking her Mother's palace as she built up enough power to teleport home.

He suddenly did a double take of the strange woman who's shoulder length hair was just like Luna's.

"What the hell, this some kind of reverse Werewolf thing?" He asked sourly, it was bad enough getting your ass kicked by a cat, now he finds out she could have kicked his ass in a woman's form as well. And the miserable creature was wearing his clothes, and best pair of jeans.

"Only on the full Moon do I have the power to have a goddess form." Luna cast him a smug grin, revealing her two sharp fangs.

Luna cast him one last bitter look before ascending into the sky as well, two dark lavender wings tearing his shirt to bits as they exploded from her back. She laughed with a rumbling thrum, uncaring that her breasts were exposed before him. Mamoru could only blink in utter disbelief, as the panther turned human leaped into the sky, her dark wings beating the air. Casting a mighty wind upon him, he raised an arm to shield himself keeping an eye on Luna. Watching with morbid wonder as she made physical contact with the princess, reaching out with an arm and touching her shoulder. Instantly a blinding flash of silver exploded over the sky. Mamoru squinted his eyes under his shielding arm, when the light had faded, the sky was empty. Only the moon remained, staring down upon him silent and unfeeling to how his heart was now shattering. A ball of ice began to form within his chest. With a heavy sigh of resignation, he shoved his hands in his pockets, a shroud of depression falling over his shoulders. Then he noticed Diamonde's limp form against the nearby tree.

"You will never hurt her again." He growled with menace, pulling out his cell phone. He had a few favours to call in. Diamonde would pay a heavy price for hurting his beloved.


	9. Chapter 9

First Movement

Chapter Eight

Lost

(Luna...where are we?) Serenity's nervous voice echoed strangely, her body hidden within the twilight vortex of the Astral Space. Eerie clouds swirled and convulsed around them, leaving them in an empty, silent limbo.

(Not were we are supposed to be...I am afraid...) Luna answered, keeping control of the fear in her voice. (This looks like the boarders of the Celestial Realms, the only reason we would end up here would be because the Moon has been sealed.) Luna finished, her voice distant as she thought out their next move. She didn't want them stuck here in the endless abyss between living and unliving.

(We must find are way back.)Luna sighed...(Serenity, were are you?) she finished anxiously, unable to see anything but ominous fog before her. Her dark wings moved tentatively at her back, as she swung herself around searching desperately for her Princess. Her pale skin tingling, as the fog clung to her bare chest making her feel moist and clammy. Her dark shoulder length lavender hair fluttered in the now howling wind, her soft brown eyes scanning the empty clouds surrounding her in a panic.

(I'm right beside you...) Serenity called out, she looked franticly around her as her dove wings fluttered behind her. Her gold hair fanning out, as the wind began to play with it. Her silver gown twisting and flowing about her ankles, caught in a rising gale that was suddenly forming around her.

(LUNA!) She screamed, as an under toe of cosmic energy dragged her deeper into the vortex of writhing clouds. She was cast away, screaming as if an invisible force was pulling her away.

(SERENITY!) Luna bellowed in fear, from the twilight cloud mass high above, feeling their link fading once more.

Earth

The moon was setting, when Mamoru parked his bike in front of the house. The dark horizon just hinting at the light to come. He never looked up at the sky, lost in his morbid thoughts of losing Usako forever. Every part of him felt heavy, his business with Diamonde was concluded but he felt no justice from it, just emptiness. His old friends from the Yakuza had promised to get rid of him, perminately. He never questioned how, quite familiar with the the mobs ways of disposing of the unwanted. Scuffing his feet against the dirt, a sharp whistling sound broke the silence of the night.

Mamoru shouted in fright, jumping back a few paces as a flaming arrow embedded itself into the dirt before his feet.

"What the fuck!" Mamoru exclaimed in surprise, turning his gaze up to the roof of his house were the arrow had come from.

Crouching low at the very rim of the pagoda roof was a deadly looking woman, with a long black cowl hanging low over her forehead, the long matching cape pinned slightly to her back by her ruby red long bow. Even with the over hanging cowl, he could still make out her long raven black hair, flying away from the concealing hood. The shadows across her face were not dark enough to hide her deep violet eyes, that were slightly angled in an exotic fashion, with an elegant all most aristocratic beauty.

Wearing dark red leather armour, accented with black greeves, heavy leather dark gauntlets, and a simple padded vest over her chest armour. She had layered black shoulder armour, that overlapped three times into sharp points off her slender shoulders. Her gauntlets were simple, and smooth black, the guards on her underarms of a thicker padding. For protection when she used her long bow. The elaborate greeves on her shin's overlapped over her dark leather boots. The leather armour on her chest, accented with the lines of her breasts and flat stomach, a single rune etched in blood red sat on her collar bone, just below her shallow neck guard. A heavy black belt was tied around her small waist, with a dark brown satchel hanging off one hip, a small silver dagger in a sheath sat on the other hip, along with a larger black sheath for a sword. A small leather cord, crossed between her breasts holding a flaming red long bow against her back. She angled a heavy long sword toward him, the hilt carved from the same blood red stone as the bow, resembling a abstract bird. With the cross of the hilt being unfurled wings, while the grip was the arching body with two curled talons forming the bulb at the base. A glowing red stone, was embedded into the flat of the hilt in a tear shape.

She looked like a character one would find in a fantasy book, a hunter of the forests and defender of princesses.

"Were is Serenity!" The strange woman shouted out to him, with deadly threat.

"She went home...I guess." Mamoru shouted back, feeling he had nothing to loose. This woman most likely was a friend of Usagi's.

The woman cast her gaze toward the nearly set Moon, then stood up screaming and cursing at the sky. Swearing at the top of her lungs, calling Luna all kinds of foul names that made Mamoru smile. There was no love lost between this woman and Serenity's panther.

She then leaped off the roof with out a word to him, but a dark glower shot his way before disappearing into the house.

"uhmmm..." Mamoru raced after her not liking that she was just making herself at home...in his home.

He caught up with her, grabbing her arm just as she aimed to head into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" He inquired, as she shook off his gripping hand fiercely, sheathing her sword with a sharp ring.

"I can't teleport back into the Celestial Realms till the next full moon. So I might was well make the best of it." She answered with a sigh, "I am absolutely starving..." She muttered, heading into the kitchen unhindered. Opening the cupboards one by one. Pulling out what she thought might be edible, and discarding what she didn't like on the counters in disgust.

"But..." Mamoru stammered, unsure to even speak, he had never met a woman with such an inner strength of character.

"Look, I am staying so get used to it. I have been wandering aimlessly in the Dark Realms for months thanks to that accursed Luna who up and left me. " She growled, ripping open a box of biscuits as she shoved past him through the opening in the dividers.

He watched in disbelief as she sank onto the white couch, putting her boots up on the wooden coffee table, munching happily.

Mamoru was at a complete loss, not liking the exchange in women at all. He had just lost his sweet Princess for an overbearing, arrogant harpy.

"Mamoru..." With a resigned moan, he made a muttering introduction. Brushing a hand nervously through his hair. Giving up, know he was stuck with this woman for one month at least.

"I am one of the Princess's Senshi, Guardian of Mars..." She stated, swallowing her mouth full. "My name is Rei." She finished, glancing around the living room with a smile and soft laughter. "I like it here." She stated with approval, taking in the happy photos and soft paintings decorating the walls. "Her essence fills this place. " She sighed with longing, closing her eyes.

Mamoru glanced around himself, realizing happily that she was right. Usako had decorated the house, with cheerful tokens, leaving a piece of herself everywhere. This home, his home was a happy reminder of her.

With a content smile, he left Mars to her biscuits needing some sleep.

Astral Plane

Serenity screamed into the void, until her voice failed her. Now she floated blindly amid the twilight clouds, utterly lost and alone. Her knees curled up under her chin, her silver gown fluttering in the timeless under current with just the white toes of her slippered feet peeking out of the long silk skirt. Her golden hair floated about her slender form as if she was trapped under water. Silent tears flowed down her cheeks, as she lost herself within her worries. She had long since lost track of time, since it meant nothing in this eternal limbo. She could have been floating for a day, weeks even years. She was all alone...her heart was sore, her soul weary from this world of endless nothingness. Everything felt numb, she was empty inside, her spirit trapped within a cold oblivion. Closing her dull blue eyes, she felt like giving up and letting death find her. She had no reason to go on...(Mamo-chan...I'm lost. I want to find my way back to you.)

She wailed in her mind, her body shuttering threw another bout of soft sobs. With a gasp she felt her breast begin to burn, uncurling herself, she found the locket Mamoru had given her was flaring to life. A bright golden glow began to pulse from the token of his love, as if mirroring his heart beat.

"Mamo-chan?" Serenity breathed, as a flash of bright gold light enveloped her.

Earth

Two week past in dull disinterest, with his life, with school, he was having a hard time finding meaning or ambition toward anything. She was always on his mind, in his dreams, he missed her so much. He was slowly getting used to Rei. It was a working relationship, mostly. He had taken her shopping the previous day after she arrived on his door step, because he could in good conscience allow her to walk around Tokyo in the skimpy mini dresses she had packed in her satchel. He could only imagine how "free" the Lunarian people truly were based on their provocative fashion sense.

Trudging into the house, leaving the sticky heat of the day outside, he retreated to his room to drop off his back pack. Lost in his thoughts, moving on auto pilot he decided a cold shower would help cool him off. Grabbing a soft white towel, from the small laundry room at the end of the hall he headed towards the bathroom. Not noticing the dull roar of the shower all ready pouring inside, or the steam billowing though the small crack in the divider, he pushed the door open.

Walking into a room full of heavy steam, he stopped dead, blinking in stunned silence as he caught sight of Rei. She sat hunched over the wooden bench, long dark hair cascaded over her well formed shoulders washing her hair with the shower head. Oblivious to her dark haired voyeur enjoying the sight of her elegantly naked body.

Swallowing in dread, unable to tear his eyes from her beautiful curvy body. Mamoru cursed himself for a fool, he should have seen the steam. He needed to get out of here. One thing he noticed most of all with Rei was her fiery personality, that was only rivalled by her hot temper. If she caught him ogling her big breasts with the perfect little cherry nipples, wide curvy hips...long shiny dark hair that glistened...Oh, Kami!

He felt himself harden at the sight of her, squeezing his eyes shut feeling horrible, he took a step back. While fate laughed at him, his foot loosing traction as he slipped on a discarded rag left on the floor from yesterday.

With a shout of shock and panic, his arms pin wheeling he fell back onto his butt. In a massive clattering riot of noise.

Rei jumped to her feet, noticing his prone form through the steam, flat on his back. She screamed in humiliation, then shouted at him in rage. Throwing her wet sponged in his face "I should Fire Soul, you into Oblivion!"

Mamoru felt all the blood drain from his face, slapping a hand over his eyes, to replace the sponge that was was now sliding uselessly to the floor. He scrambled out in a crab crawl from the bathroom.

"You Pervert!" Rei screamed, her face glowing red, stalking furiously after him. Her face twisted in rage, if one looked close you could almost see smoke spiralling out of her ears.

Mamoru rose sombrely to his feet, assuming she would have grabbed a towel in the intervening time.

He pulled his hand away, opening his eyes, his jaw suddenly dropping in amazement once again.

She stood before him hands on her hips, dark wet hair draped behind her, displaying all her naked glory to him. To wrapped up on her tirade to cover herself, while he had been indisposed trying to get out of her way.

"Rei..." Mamoru stuttered, blue eyes as wide as saucers, growing harder in his pants. Oh, Kami she had a hot womanly body. She continued to scream at him, while he could only stare in deep appreciation for how well endowed she was.

"Rei..." He repeated, his eyes now dark with lust. Her body searing itself into his very psyche. Her ample breasts, that bounced oh so, seductivly when she yelled at him. Her flat stomach with small rivers of water still streaming down into her light tuft of womanhood. The sweet curves of her flank that would make a car want to hug the road, she was a perfect picture in his lewd mind. Finally she noticed she was displaying herself to him. With another furious scream, her whole body turning bright red she slammed the rice divider closed in his face.

"PERVERT!" She wailed in indignation, tears in her eyes at her continued humilation.

Mamoru bowed his head embarrased, shuffling off to his bedroom to hide. "Feel shame, Chiba...feel massive amounts of shame,...cause you enjoyed that." He mumbled bitterly to himself. His mind sobering him instantly with a tragic image of Usako running away from him in tears, calling him a terrible cheating boyfriend, and that she hated him. Mamoru groaned, its not easy being a stupid barbaric human male...

Mamoru remained holed up in his room doing homework, enduring Rei's infuriated stomping around the house for the next few hours before she finally took off to cool down. With a groan, Mamoru rubbed a hand down his tired face. Rising from his work bench his legs tingling mightily from being trapped in a cross legged position under the wooden table style bench for the last few hours. With a moan of discomfort he hobbled stiffly towards the bathroom. Staring at the shower mat for a moment debating if he had the energy to start a fire and have a hot bath. Needing the relaxing soak he merely nodded, heading to the end of the hall and out the side divider to start the fire. Twenty minutes later and he was basking in a tub full of lavender bubbles. It was Usako's favourite scent, he was going to smell funny tomorrow but he didn't care he needed to feel surrounded by her. To convince himself that she was still around in some way to make him feel better after a stressful day. With a low moan he sank himself deeper into the bubbles, resting his head against the rim of the tub. Letting his thoughts of Usagi lull him into a restful stupor.

A frightened scream, wrenched him out of his reverie. His deep blue eyes flying open startled, as a swirling vortex spun near the roof of the bathroom, right over the tub. Lighting flashed, and thunder boomed as the clouds raged above his head.

"Oh, Kami!" Mamoru cried on dread, starting to sit up. A sudden bout of dai ja vue sending him scrambling to get out of the way.

The screaming grew louder, till a naked golden haired goddess fell out of the vortex. He barely made it to a sitting position as she splashed down upon his lap. Sending a massive wave of water and bubbles over his head. Instantly the tub was emptied of all water, leaving a stunned young man and an exhausted Goddess. After the cascade of wild water washed over him, soaking the entire floor of the bathroom. He found Usako, hair wild and dripping, slightly dazed in a very compromising position upon his crotch.

With a lustful moan, he took in her little round bottom now thrust high up in the air, looking oh, so inviting. Her sweet face pressed into his groin, leaving him fighting tragically to keep his member flaccid. As he could feel just a hint of her pouting lips upon himself down there. With his heart thundering in his chest once more, he breathed a quiet welcome to her. Filling his mind with math equations...focus on the math!

She raised her gentle face up from his member with a very innocent blush upon her cheeks. Her beautiful blue eyes shimmering with tears, grinning with heart felt joy at seeing him again. His girl was looking so extremely sexy, blushing such an alluring rose with nothing by his locket hanging between her delicious bare breasts.

"Mamo-chan!" She croaked, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her wet naked flesh up against his, kissing him repeatedly, yet hungrily as if she hadn't seen him in years. And the math flew right out the window...bye, bye, platonic focus.

Mamoru moaned in longing, responding to her kisses, with passion of his own. His libido swinging like a drunken sailor. He didn't know if he wanted to just hang on to her till morning or drag her to the floor and make hot passionate love all night. He had missed her so much, and she was being so damn inviting,...and god damn it he wanted her right now!

His rising lust of the moment died a quiet death, as Usagi broke down into great sobs of grief against his damp chest. Mamoru released a deep sigh, cradling her in his arms as she curled up upon his lap, working through her grief over losing Luna in the Astral Plane. Minutes later, when she began to shiver, and he could feel a chill himself. He extracted them tenderly from the tub, wrapping her up in a towel, listening with sympathy for her loss, as she finished her tail. Her legs were trembling, as she stood before him on the wooden bathroom floor barely able to hold her weight. She was just too emotionally and physically exhausted to stand. He quickly picked her up , towel and all. Carrying her to bed as if they were just married and he was taking her through the threshold. She nuzzled lovingly into his chest, quieting her anguish as he walked down the hall. By the time they were both under the covers once more, she curled up against him with a contented sigh, falling asleep in seconds.

Mamoru released a sigh of his own, thanking the gods for their gift. He pressed his face into the top of her head, placing a long soft kiss into the silk of her golden hair.

"I missed you, my Usako." He breathed, squeezing her tighter for a moment in his embracing arms. Before allowing sleep to claim him.

As the morning light began to kiss the sky, illuminating the horizon in brilliant aura's of colour. Two lone figures stood, stiffly on the upper metal balcony of the Tokyo tower. The taller of the two, who was thin and wiry like a living shadow. In a long flowing black tunic, with black leather breeches and matching dark cloth boots. Wrapped up his leg by black leather straps. A full cowl, and half mask hid his face, a long dark cloak fluttered in the cool breezes that blew so high above the city. A set of black leather hilted daggers hung from a slender belt around his waist, along with a small set of pouches hanging half filled at his back. His mismatched eyes, one red, one gold scanned the vast metropolis falling away below. As if listening for some unseen force, that might be carried to him on the winds.

The larger man, hovered behind him a living mountain compared to the thin shadow. A thick heavy tanned leather hide tunic hung off his massive shoulders, trailing low to his ankles. Long dark leather armour clung to his massive arms and legs, the upper arms accented with shining iron plates, a shallow plated iron guard hugged his powerful neck. He wore no boots, his heavy off green feet were leathery and well padded underneath with long off yellow talons. A heavy dark leather cape hung to the base of his broad back, the ascending light of the morning sun glinted off the various hilts jutting out from against his back. His thick face was the same off green leather as his feet, with small beady black eyes, and a pushed in nose. A heavy square chin, with two large tusks jutting out on either side of thin beastial lips. A short briskly dull blonde beard grew along the edges of his cheeks, covering his chin making him look like a humanoid wild boar. Standing as a sturdy wall, he inclined his gaze towards the invisible scent his partner was searching for. A massive strong hand clenching and releasing nervously upon the dark leather hilt of a huge broad sword, hanging off his hip, attached to his wide waist by an elaborate leather belt, adorned with ancient runes.

"Oi, you found her?" He rumbled to his partner.

"No...but that is not what concerns me, brother." The thin figure in black paused, maintaining his focus on the energy currents he was syncing himself too. After a moment he inclined his head up to his seven foot tall giant.

"The Shadow Lord knows she has found refuge here on earth. We must only lure her out of hiding. What concerns me, is I can smell the essence of Elysian on the winds...and a Senshi now waits for us. She has caught my energies on the winds." He sighed bleakly.

"There goes the element of surprise, then." The giant grimaced, revealing the savage mouth of a carnivore.

The man in black, merely nodded returning his attentions to the glowing horizon. They had a whole city to scower, unable to track the princess they would have to figure out a way to lure her into a trap.

Usagi busied herself in the kitchen, dressed in her school uniform falling back into her daily routine as if nothing had happened. She was worried about her kingdom, the gateways to the moon being sealed was not a good thing. The reasons could be as simple as that her mother had already began the war, or mofre tragic was that the palace was under attack. Which made her worry deeply, but she wasn't going let it pull her spirits down she had to keep up her hope. Always when things looked the bleakest, she would keep positive, things had a way of working out. So she hid her pain, sick of the crying, tired of the constant heart ache, and hummed cheerfully. Preparing Mamoru's coffee and a pot of green tea. As the water boiled, she wandered outside on the veranda. Mamoru had told her this morning that Mars had arrived. She had dashed out earlier uncaring that she was nude, so happy to see her dear friend. Finding her crouched on the roof of the house, in her full armour, cowl up over her head, a serious mask of duty on her face. Serenity was ecstatic to see her, bouncing on the balls of her feet, arms outstretched inviting the warrior for a hug of greeting. Mars had paid her little princess a small happy smile that she was back, quickly retreating her hard gaze back on the horizon sensing the Demons as they entered into Earth's Realm.

Serenity's feelings were slightly crushed, hoping Mars would be a little more inviting towards her. But the warrior always put her duty before her emotions. They hadn't seen each other in months, they had grownup together and were as close as sisters. With a resigned sigh, her face down cast by the rejection, she left the veranda.

This was her second attempt to greet her Senshi of War. Shielding her eyes with a hand, she cast her gaze up to her stoic Guardian.

"Would you like some tea, maybe some toast?" she inquired, eager to take care of her.

Mars glared down at her, with out a word.

Usagi sighed, knowing this attempt was futile anyway, and left the veranda.

She ate breakfast quietly with Mamoru. Only when they were ready to head off to school, did Mars leap off the roof.

"I will accompany you, Serenity." Landing before the motor bike, her boots sending up a small cloud of dust. Standing in all her red and black armour, casting her cowl down around her shoulders, allowing her dark hair to flow freely in the wind.

"Not dressed like that your not." Serenity commented stubbornly, crossing her arms over her breasts.

"I have got to get to school, so you two work it out." Mamoru leaned in and gave Usagi a small peck on the lips, mounting his bike and roaring away not even noticing the death glare he got from Mars.

"A human?" She wailed in disbelief. "Serenity what are you thinking?" She huffed, shaking her head.

"I was wondering why his house was covered in your energies, but I thought you knew better then to allow yourself to fall in love with a human..." She began to rant, pacing in front of her princess.

"And what's with the silly outfit?" She stopped her pacing to smirk distastefully at her uniform. A strange confused grimace falling over her features as she grabbed Usagi's tails and gave them a little flap.

"I go to high school, I am in the first year." Serenity scowled at her, then stated proudly.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Mars groaned, palming her face how far had her Princess fallen into this heathen civilization.

"Look, I like my life here. I love Mamoru the sooner your accept that truth the better." Serenity stated, a fierceness in her eyes.

"Your mother is going to lose it, when she finds out." Mars groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Which one...Luna already almost killed him." Serenity smirked, her eyes shimmering with mirth.

Mars cracked a small laugh then. "Were is that giant ball of fur?"

Serenity's face fell, silent tears falling down her cheeks.

Mar's quickly grasped her shoulders, her soft violet eyes glowing with power and dread. "What happened?"

Serenity then went into detail over the Moon being sealed, and losing Luna in the Astral Plane.

"She'll find a way out...that cat is the most resourceful and shrewd creatures that ever lived. Don't worry we will see her again soon. " Mars sighed ruefully, then powered down. With a flash of crimson light, her armour faded leaving her in average clothes of pink jean overalls and a white t-shirt.

"I'll be watching you today, princess." She wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder, as the two girls headed down the path to catch the bus to Juuban.

Usagi spent the morning, staring aimlessly out of the windows of her classroom. Finding with growing distress that her Protector had transformed back into her full red and black armour. She was biding her time, practicing Kata's with her sword and dagger, along the stone fence of the school. Usagi glanced nervously around her classroom, wondering if any of the classmates had noticed the strange woman shadow fighting outside. The teacher and the kids were all to intent on the black board to notice. With a sigh of relief, she cast Mars a warm smile returning her gaze out the window to watch her graceful movements along the fence.

The afternoon sun, found Usagi seated under her usual tree. Her stomach growling angrily at her for food. Sighing contentedly, she pulled out her bento from her leather satchel, untieing the cute little pink scarf with little grey bunnies adorning the cloth. She had just unfolded the cloth, revealing her simple wooden bento laying in her lap when two large dark gauntlets thrust themselves into her face from above.

"Feed me!" Mars commanded, smirking down at her princess as she hung upside down from a low branch. Her long black hair brushing annoyingly against Serenity's face.

Usagi, brushed the hair away making grumpy sounds then scowled up at her Guardian. "You should have had breakfast..." she scolded, pulling her lunch out of the dark haired girls reach.

"I had more serious things to worry about this morning , Princess. Now give me your lunch. " Mars growled back, lunging for the bento.

Usagi sighed, handing the bento to her, resigned that she had to maintain her protectior's energy.

"Thanks, Sere." Mars smiled happily, swinging away to hide, high up in the branches and eat her lunch contentedly.

Usagi groaned, pouting just a little, as she braced her chin in a raise palm against her now pulled up knees. Mars could be such a pain.

School ended with out comment, as boring and normal as any other day. The late afternoon was humid, a stream ebbing from the cement as Usagi left the school grounds. She noticed a lithe shadow hoping from roof top to roof top beside her. Chuckling and shaking her head, she knew this was kinda stupid and irresponsible but she loved bugging the way to serious Mars. She cast a sly glance up to the tall apartment complex she was passing by, finding just the slightest trace of dark hair retreating out of view.

With a committed nod, she broke into a dead run down the side walk, laughing with glee. Ducking and weaving threw the crowds, watching as her guardian scrambled across the roofs in pursuit no doubt fuming about her princess suddenly trying to loose her. Usagi turned abruptly down an alley, cutting through a hole in a chain link fence. Darting threw a small run down parking lot, laughing over her shoulder as Mars leaped elegantly from the back of a brick building. Catching the top of the chain fence with a palm and vaulting over into the parking lot.

"Serenity, you idiot, stop running away from me it's dangerous!" Mars screamed out to her, falling into an all out run. As Usagi dashed out of view behind a white plastic sided building at the end of the lot.

"Damn it!" Mars lost her cool, shouting to the sky in rage. As she sought to pick up speed, rounding the corner to find it empty. Her heart dropped to her toes in sudden dread. Were was that stupid immature princess? She continued to vent within her mind, as she jogged down the more run down side street.

Usagi was laughing uncontrollably, tears falling down her cheeks as she could hear Mar's ire down the street. She had found a little hiding place, in an abandoned doorway. Keeping to the shadows, she peeked around the worn wooden doorframe. Enjoying the sight of the always cool and collected Mars, cursing and flustered, turning in frightened circles on the broken sidewalk, her sword and dagger drawn.

Mars could feel them, the demons from this morning they were nearby. Anxiety crept into her heart, like a sour poison. She needed to find Serenity before they did.

Usagi pressed her hands up to her mouth to contain her laughter as Mars drew closer, she wanted to remain silent and hidden so she could jump out and scare her. Her attention so focused on her Guardian's approach she never noticed the shadow lurking within the building she was hiding in.

The man in black, moved silently across the cement floor of the small room, his slippered feet a whisper over the broken glass and wood splinters. His prey stood in the open doorway, dressed in a strange uniform with a dark cotton skirt. But her golden hair, done up in buns and twin tails could not be mistaken. The Moon Princess remained oblivious, giggling and fidgeting on her feet with anticipation her back to her would be predator.

With out a sound, he reached out and grasped her shoulder.

"Gottcha, MoonBeam." He hissed.

She turned at the touch screaming with all her might, leaping out of the doorway. The thin demon in all black, breezed out of the shadows of the doorway, his miss matched eyes assessing the Guardian of War, now thundering up the street.

"Flame Sniper!" She sheathed her sword and dagger, pulling out her bow and letting fly with a flaming arrow all within seconds.

"Oi, Look out Set!" His giant companion, leaped from the roof top. Crashing heavily, cracking the street as he landed, releasing a long curving blade along with a straight sword that ended in a hook. Leaving the rest of his arsenal upon his back. He swung the blade deflecting the arrow, sending it empacting upon the cement a few paces away.

"I got this Mot, you keep Mars busy." Set hissed, pulling out a dagger from his hip, prowling forward towards Usagi.

"As you wish, Lets dance little lady." The living mountain that was the demon warrior Mot. Arrogantly rolled his massive shoulders, loosening his taunt muscles as he leered towards the Senshi in red and black leather.

"Serenity, behind me hurry!" Mars replaced her bow at her back, pulling out her sword and dagger with an echoing ring.

Usagi nodded mutely, her heart beating against her rib cage in fear. Set let fly with his dagger, with just a flick of his wrist. Usagi made to dash forward, suddenly feeling stuck her feet refusing to move. With a squeal of fright she cast her now wide terrorfied eyes behind her. Finding a glowing dagger, embedded into her shadow on the broken street.

"Mars, he has me in a Shadow Trap!" She wailed in frustration, finding her Guardian already busy in mortal combat with the beastial demon. Their swords a blur of whirling might, sending sparks skyward when the metal struck, the clang of steel echoing across the empty street.

Set chuckled darkly, releasing a tie to one of his dark velvet bags, that hung lightly on his waist belt.

"Fire Soul!" Mars cast a ball of fire from the tip of her sword toward Serenity's trapped shadow. Having manoeuvred herself in a circle with her opponent so she could face her Princess and keep an eye on the other demon. The fire roared behind Usagi, singeing her hair slightly but causing her shadow to disappear, releasing her from the trap. Usagi cried out in fright, wrapping her arms over her head as the ball thundered behind her. She had been fighting the trap, once her shadow was gone she fell forward with a scream. Scrambling back onto her feet in seconds, racing towards Mars. The acidic smell of burnt hair, burning her nose.

"You did that on purpose, you Pyro!" Usagi shouted to her with irritation.

"Get your narrow little butt behind me, Your Majesty!" Mars screamed out bitterly. Cross blocking the giants latest attack with her sword and dagger. Pushing the monster back a couple paces.

"Now would be a good time to end this, Set!" Mot called out, panting and out of breath. He was a slow and lumbering fighter, lacking the speed and finesse Mars possessed. And he was tiring quickly.

"I'm on it, Mot so lay off." The shadow like demon, groused, fumbling with the ties on the velvet bag as he jogged over to the fighting.

Usagi ducked behind Mars, clutching her dark cape. Casting the dark cloaked demon worried looks.

"Mars..." She muttered, as the man pulled out a hand full of sparkling dust.

"Busy!" Mars shouted back, parrying the hooked sword as the huge demon attempted to disarm her.

"Suriipingu!" Set shouted, his voice echoing with the powers of ancient magic, blowing the dust towards them.

The dust billowed into a great sparkling cloud. The giant backed off as the cloud floated near. Mar's turned in surprise, as the cloud enveloped her and Usagi. They coughed and sneezed as the dust penetrated their bodies. A warm tingling began to surge through them, calming their minds and numbing their muscles.

"What's Happening Mar's?" Usagi moaned groggily.

"Damn it!" Mars groaned, fighting the sleepy feeling overcoming her.

With a flash of light, the two girls disappeared leaving their clothes to flutter to the ground now loose and empty.

"What the hell?" Mot growled, as their prey disappeared. "Is that what you meant to do?"

"No!" Set exclaimed in fright. " I wanted to put them to sleep, not make'm disappear!"

"Oi, You not so good at this magic stuff, are Ya!" Mot sheathed his swords, shaking his head sourly.

The red and black leather armour upon the cement faded away the connection to Mar's energy wave now lost.

Set had been only inches away from the empty heavy cotton school fuku,now abandoned on the cement. He crouched low as he noticed wiggling under the strange white and navy uniform. He tentatively lifted up the shirt top, revealing two very small, very naked young women.

"Run!" Rei screamed, pushing Usagi ahead of her. They were as small as mice, with sharp squeaking voices.

Set watched in disbelief as the tiny women ran down the street. One with a long twin tails of gold hair, and one with a cape of darkness fluttering behind their small naked figures as they scrambled up the edge of the sidewalk and disappeared into the shadows of an alley.

"Now what?" Mot crossed his massive arms over his barrel chest, casting his thin friend a dark glare.

"Shut It!" Set shouted back in frustration. His mind racing as to what their next move might be.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note:Got the mini Goddess idea from Oh my Goddess.

First Movement

Chapter nine

They were so low to the ground, the alley had become a whole different world. Boxes, bottles and other discarded debris loomed above them as if they had discovered an alien city. Metal garbage cans, and plastic containers for recycling were like great walls that flanked on either side of them. The air so close to the cement was hot and muggy, stifling them with a sour smell of heated garbage. Serenity cast her worried gaze over her shoulder, finding Rei racing behind scowling at her backside with anger. Serenity moaned in anxiety returning her focus in front of her to the growing shadows of twilight swelling over the grungy surroundings. The cement was slippery, covered in a layer of filth and grease. Their bare feet slipped more then once on the slick surface, as they scrambled away into hiding. To the right a massive green rusted out garbage container rose beside them. The the left was just a brick wall, rough and worn from age. The surrounding area was filled with as an obstacle course of trash, crawling through ripped remains of plastic bags, climbing over cardboard sheets, and boxes. Seeking the deeper shadows further within the alley. The putrid stench of rot and age, filling their noses, choking them slightly. Soon they had found refuge within a over turned, empty cereal box, set in the farthest portion of the alley.

They huddled together at the bottom of the cardboard confines, knees drawn up under their chins. Serenity had taken her hair down from the Odango's and tails, needing the protection of her long hair. They each draped their long hair over their shoulders seeking to use it as means to stay warm, as sun set beyond the horizon of old buildings across the street. Taking the warmth of the day with it, as it left the sky.

Being so small and bare the slightest breeze entering the box would send shivers throughout their bodies.

"You are a moron." Rei commented bitterly, grinding a fist into the centre of the top of Serenity's head.

"owwww." Serenity complained, rubbing her head sadly, casting Rei a disgruntled look.

"What were you thinking...this is not the Lunar market. Were you are safe enough to play "lose your Senshi." Rei growled, glaring at her darkly.

"I know...I just wanted to have some fun." Serenity pouted, sticking out her bottom lip for emphasis.

"The Shadow Lord wants, you...bad!" Rei sighed. "Your mother sent all four of us the far corners of the Shadow Realms to retrieve you."

"I know..." Serenity sighed, dark memories floating to the surface of her mind. Chilling remembrances of her brief captivity in the Shadow Lords keep. She knew exactly why the demon wanted her. He had shown her the sacrificial Ceremony he wished to make of her in full and gruesome detail.

"You know..." Rei rolled her eyes, commenting bitterly. Her little princess never took anything seriously.

"We need to get home." Rei huffed, crawling towards the mouth of the box. They had been hiding for a long time now with no sign of the Demons Set and Mot coming after them.

She moved nervously towards the wide opening of the box, creeping along the inner side of the box as stealthy as she could manage. Slowly peering out of the opening, she took one last step into the open coming face to face with a strange black furry face. With large black beady eyes, long whiskers and a twitching pink nose.

The sudden furry monster in her face, pushed her stress level over the edge. Rei screamed in a long, shattering wail, scuttling back into the box in terror.

Serenity was standing slightly, her back pressed against the bottom of the box. Her back bent slightly, leaning forward a bit to tall to stand up fully. Her arms wide, blue eyes near bulging, chest heaving with fright at Rei's sudden loss of composer. The dark haired girl scrambled up beside her, panting sharply, seeking air that just wasn't entering her lungs due to sudden panic.

"What is it?" Serenity hissed, keeping her unblinking gaze locked on the shadows ahead of her.

Rei merely pointed ahead with a shaking finger.

A few moments later the furry beast lumbered into the box, his pink nose sniffing the air tentatively for the small girl he had just seen. Finding her in a crazed panic riddled state at the back of the box, he moved to nose the golden blonde girl hunched beside her instead.

The girl giggled under his cold nose, as he pushed it between her bare breasts, her small hands pushing his nose away gently.

"My hero..." She laughed at Rei, now scratching the mouse behind a little pink ear.

Rei merely scowled at her bitterly.

A few minutes later they had extracted themselves from the box. Serenity had befriended the mouse easily. He was a soft, round ball of fur. Very gentle and strangely intelligent. His face a marble of black and white fur, the upper half of his torso was white his back hindquarters black with little pink feet.

"He needs a name." Serenity commented thoughtfully, as she pulled herself up on his back. Rei refused to ride the rodent and walked nervously beside him. As they made their way deeper into the alley.

"How about Mouse." Rei stated, lamely.

"How inventive..." Serenity grumbled, as Rei rolled her eyes.

"How about..." She thought back to all she had seen here of earth. Falling back on the memories of the video game she had fallen in love with. The man who always came to the rescue of her heroine wore black and white.

"Tuxedo." She exclaimed with joy, leaning forward over his neck, giving the mouse a light scratch under his chin. Tuxedo the Mouse, squeaked happily.

Rei groaned, why did Serenity have to make friends with every living thing in existence.

Several hours later, they had barely crossed more then a few blocks. The sun was nearly down, the towers in the far off distance rose to the sky like dark monoliths. Long shadows of twilight were falling upon them, as they made their way slowly down the edge of the storm drain along the street. The air was cooling off more rapidly, Serenity was now lying across Tuxedo's back shivering. Curling as much as she could into his thick fur.

"Why don't you transform back into Mars?" She stuttered, her body quaking with chills.

"Because that was the reason those two demons found us in the first place." Rei sighed. "The one in black is a Spirit Hunter. He tracked the energies I give off when I am in Guardian form." She cast her Princess a stern look, wrapping her more muscular arms around her breasts feeling a chill herself as she kept pace next to the mouse.

"We need to find shelter, we're not going to make it all the way home tonight." Rei sighed, glancing up to the sidewalk above. The block they were navigating was filled with small store fronts, with colourful awning and quaint doorways. The small windows, displaying the stores wares from meats to clothes. Rei saw a low metal mail slot, in a green doorway just a little ways up the sidewalk.

"There." She pointed, crawling up onto the sidewalk. Tuxedo followed her, helping her set up several cartons of mini juice boxes found in a nearby alley to use as a make shift ladder to get into the mail slot.

Soon all three stood in awe at the inside of the store, row upon row of toys surrounded them. The store was barely lit with only the dim red lighting coming the exit sign at the back of the store.

"Perfect!" Rei punch a fist into her palm, dashing away. "I want you two to gather clothes and supplies for tomorrow. I am going to search for a place to sleep tonight." She called back before disappearing down a corridor.

Serenity shrugged, mounting Tuxedo again guiding the mouse down an adjacent row. They wandered aimlessly down the rows, looking at all the toys finding little that would help them. Finally they made it to the little girls section. Find rows of dolls, and of stuffed animals and hangers full of dress clothes. Ranging from princess outfits of lace, to the white uniforms of nurses.

Serenity clapped her hands together with glee, jumping on the balls of her feet in excitement. Before stretched several rows of small dolls. Each dressed in a different coloured fuku, their faces painted simply. With broad plastic smiles, their hair of all colours, length and style.

Tuxedo helped her climb up onto a upper rack, by allowing her to use him as step so her hands could reach the shelf. With a moan and a grunt she manged to haul herself up onto the row of dolls. The blue boxes, were adorned with shiny stars and golden letters. Moving down the boxes of dolls in colourful Fuku's, she searched for a particular one. With a squeal of delight she found the doll she had been searching for. She was the heroine from her video game, with long golden hair like hers. Dressed in a fuku with a dark blue skirt and red bows. High red boots and a red chocker with a golden crescent moon. Long white gloves, with red accents. Dangling gold crescent earrings and a gold tiara. She was perfect! Beckoning Tuxedo up onto the shelf she asked him to rip a hole in the box.

Several minutes later, she was posing happily in the blue fuku, with white gloves. Having borrowed the dolls pins to place her hair back up into their buns and tails. Then proceeding to throw out battle cries pretending to kick, punch and throw attacks with her pink plastic crescent moon wand. Giggling and utterly enjoying herself, completely forgetting about her responsibilites over finding supplies.

"Serenity!" Rei screamed up to her from the floor, irate that she was fooling around.

Serenity had been in the middle of dressing Tuxedo, clasping a gold brooch around his neck to fasten a long dark cape. She crawled to the edge of the metal shelf, to stare down questionably at Rei's enraged face.

Rei rubbed her temples with her fingers, attempting to keep her cool. "What are you doing Princess?" She whined in exasperation.

"I found clothes." Serenity stated innocently, the pushed a box off the shelf.

Rei screamed in fright at the box fell on top of her.

Serenity glanced over the edge once more, cringing in pain at her friends pinned state under the box. The only sign of her was her fingers twitching in pain out of the sides of the box..

"Sorry..." Serenity called down, her tone apologetic.

"Idiot..." Rei mumbled back.

Several minutes later, and Rei wad dressed in a red fuku, with purple bows. Blushing a deep crimson, while constantly pulled the short skirt down.

"I am not wearing this...it barely covers my butt!" She stated sourly.

"Moon Princess Halation!" Serenity was dancing around Rei, now back down on the floor. Swinging her wand about haphazardly. Tuxedo remained aloof, standing up on his back feet. His dark cape flowing down his back, leaning forward against a black plastic cane, an elegant black top hat now adorning his head and a white harlequin mask over his beady eyes. Rei watched with mild amusement as her Princess pranced over to her now fully dressed up pet mouse.

"Oh, Tuxedo Kamen-sama you have saved me yet again. How can I ever repay you?" She crooned, her hands clasped to her breast as she leaned into his fuzzy chest, giving him goo, goo eyes.

While Tuxedo Mouse, stood as heroically as he could on his back paws, leaning against his cane.

Rei rolled her eyes in distain, then slapped her face into her palm a sweat drop forming beside her head.

"You are so embarrassing..." She moaned.

"Moon tiara action!" Serenity threw her plastic tiara at Rei. It struck her smartly right between the eyes.

Rei merely glared, unimpressed, as the tiara bounced harmless off her face. Landing on the floor lamely.

"Enough fooling around!" She shouted losing her temper, her voice echoing through out the empty store.

Serenity cringe, cowered just a little, gripping her pink wand tighter to her breast.

"I should have given her the purple Beryl dress." Serenity commented lightly out of the corner of her mouth towards Tuxedo.

The mouse nodded mutely, agreeing with his new friend.

"I have to do everything myself, honestly...you are so irresponsible." Rei muttered bitterly, pulling at her red skirt with irritation, as they walked through the shadowed store. Having tracked down two doll sized back packs she was filling them with clothes and other useful things that might aid them on the way home.

Serenity sulked behind her, her shoulders hunched as she followed meekly behind Rei. Rei was always such a kill joy! Tuxedo padded behind Serenity still in his Kamen getup, feeling quite smug and confident. A little swagger to his four legged walk.

Several minutes later, Rei had found them shelter inside a large wooden doll house. The Doll house was two stories, with a large staircase up the middle. Having four large rooms, two on either side of the metal hinge. One of the rooms, was painted to depict a bedroom. With pink and blue striped wall paper, and blue curtains framing the square cut out that was the back window. It had two doll size beds, that were just a little to big for them but at least the wooden beds had real mattress, cotton pillows and blankets.

Serenity lay in one bed, with Tuxedo curled up on the floor beside her. His heroic garments taken off and set in a corner. Rei lay in the other bed, each girl stared up at the simple white arching roof in reflective silence. Inevitably it was Serenity who broke the comfortable silence.

"I'm hungry..." She moaned, turning to face Rei, tucking her pink blanket under her chin. Her odango's and tails had loosened. Her golden hair falling out slightly, looking messing and unkept, stray strands of gold cascading over her face.

Rei rolled her eyes, turning to face her whining princess.

"There will be nothing to eat in a toy store, so you will have to wait." She stated stoically and logically.

Tuxedo's ears swivel in interest to the conversation.

"I wouldn't be hungry if you hadn't ate my lunch." Serenity grumped bitterly, rolling on to her back to glare up at the ceiling she hated when Rei gave her the toughen up routine. She turned back to the stoic Senshi, sticking out her tongue.

Rei stuck her own tongue out, casting her a raspberry before turning her back to her, seeking to ignore her.

Rei muttered something sour and unintelligible, as she faced the wall. Tucking herself into her powder blue blankets more securely.

"Get some sleep, cause we're up early tomorrow, got a-lot of ground to cover. Hopefully we will be home by next evening." Rei sighed, closing her eyes.

"I can't sleep without Mamo-chan..." Serenity moaned, sniffling and brushing stray tears away from her cheeks. She hadn't had a single nightmare since starting to sleep with him. His energies seemed to keep the bad dreams away. With him so far away and no doubt extremely worried, she was positive to have horrible dreams if she closed her eyes.

"Oh, come on! You are pathetic, you know that!" Rei turned back to her, shouting in frustration.

Serenity sniffled, turning to face her Guardian her wide cerulean eyes moist with frightened tears. Rei searched her tearful eyes, her frustration and bitterness fading. Her princess was always getting into trouble, that she had to always bail her out. Always whining and crying over everything, and driving her nuts with her continued weakness of character. In the end though she was the sweetest, most loving and selfless person she knew. She was her best friend and as close as a sister. With a resigned sigh, she cast her blanket aside sharply. Revealing a frumpy, cotton sleeveless nighty with blue flowers and lace around the hemline.

Serenity grinned with happiness, as Rei moved over to her bed. She rolled over, wiggling over to give her room. Rei grasping the soft pink blanket pulling it aside. "Really?" She whined, noticing that Serenity was still wearing her Sailor Moon fuku. Her skirt had ridden up past her hips, the only protection she had was the narrow white undergarment. That was attached to the one piece swimsuit like top. Finding the only thing she had taken off was her red boots set beside the bed on the floor, and her white gloves draped over her wooden head board.

Rei sighed with resignation, crawling under the covers. Pressing her back against Serenity's, taking one last deep breath. As they shared the one large pillow, she closed her eyes lightly, seeking sleep.

Serenity watched curiously as Tuxedo left the room, listening to his soft scraping of his claws on the steps as he headed out of the house.

"I missed you Rei." Serenity stated sincerely, her soft voice breaking the bloated silence in the room.

"I missed you too." Rei commented back absently, as if it was routine.

"I love you." Serenity sighed, nudging her shoulder with her own, to get her attention.

"I love you too, Princess." Rei sighed in understanding, turning around, slipping an arm under the smaller girls. Embracing her tenderly. Serenity sighed, feeling her hot breath on her neck and softness off her body against her back. Clasping her Guardian's hand in her own, drawing it up under her chin. Feeling very relaxed and at ease now that they were on good terms again.

Late into the night, Rei was roused from sleep hearing Serenity crying softly in her sleep. Her face had been pressed into the Princess's golden tails. She raised herself up on an elbow, brushing some dark hair out of her face, leaning over her princess curiously.

She watched sadly, as tears flowed down her sweet Serenity's face. As she mumbled and moaned trapped in a dream she couldn't wake from. Rei caught some of the muttered words, her eyes widening in shock. Her princess had been in the Shadow Lords Keep, before she managed her escape. She would know what his plans had been for her. She knew this wasn't very nice of her, or honourable to pray upon her friend in her sleep. For the greater good she convinced herself it needed to be done.

"Sere...were are you?" Rei asked quietly, brushing some stray strands of long golden hair soothingly behind one of Serenity's ears.

"I am chained to a wall..." She muttered. "I am soooo embarrassed, he has taken all my clothes and I can't use my powers. He is looking at all of me." She shuttered, tears flowing harder.

Rei's heart broke, her poor princess. "What does he want from you?" She controlled her voice, allowing it to waver just a bit.

"He is showing me how I am going to die..." She moaned, her body fidgeting slightly. Her dream self most likely was struggling against her chains as she was forced to watch. What ever horror was unfolding before her.

"No...Sweetie what does he want from you?" Rei continued.

"He wants my innocence..." Serenity's less then calm state broke into wakeful sobs of terror.

She cast her scared face up to met Rei's somber expression. Her blue eyes dark and accusing, full of deep hurt.

"That wasn't nice...Rei." She sobbed, as Rei rolled her towards herself, clutching the sobbing princess to her breast, kissing her head tenderly.

"Did he take it?" She asked, needing to know, ignoring how much more pain she caused. Unwilling to apologize, since she felt she was only doing her duty as her protector. She needed information.

"No...I was able to escape." Serenity muttered through her quaking sobs.

"Good...good." Rei sighed holding her tighter. Knowing that there was so much more left unsaid about her imprisonment within the demon's keep. She wouldn't pry next time, she would be patient and let Serenity open up when she was ready.

Tuxedo roused them in the early hours of the morning by shoving his wet nose under their chins. Rei screamed and batted at him away. While Serenity was much kinder, merely groaning and scratching his chin as she sat up. Her hair was a fly away mess, the buns gone leaving two knotted tails in their wake. Pins stuck out at odd angle or lay half covered in her hair. Her dress was rumpled and wrinkled, the skirt riding up along one side of her hip. Tuxedo was eager to show his new friend what he had found her, he nudged her out of the room and down the stairs with his nose. Serenity giggled, allowing him to herd her downstairs.

He pushed her through a small rectangular entryway into the living room of the playhouse. It was as gaudy as the rest of the house, the walls painted a dull yellow with two cut out windows against the back wall. A plastic TV, sat on a wooden stand, with a soft beige cotton couch with pillow top arms sat behind it.

Squeaking with excitement he pranced over to his small haul of food he had set on the green plastic coffee table in the pretend living room.

"Tuxy...Thats great I am so starved." Serenity gave the mouse a warm hug around his fat, furry neck. Then eagerly scrambled to sit on the beige couch, taking in the horde of seeds, berries and a huge round cracker.

"Do you want any?" Serenity asked, offering the cracker.

The mouse shook its head, he had eaten garbage earlier wanting to make sure the girls got the fresh food. Rei emerged downstairs a few minutes later, dressed in her red fuku. Casting Tuxy a proud smile, her stomach growling. She nudged Serenity over on the couch with her hip as she sat down. Digging into the seeds. The two girls finished off the food, happy and content after.

The morning sun was streaming in through the glass in the black metal door, as the girls trekked out of the seclusion of the toy aisle. The warmth of the sun, blanketed the two girls in their respective Fuku's. Casting them in soft light, a rainbow of colours dancing upon their serene features. From the numerous sun catchers hanging in the small window set beside the door. Each had a beige cloth backpack, filled with doll clothes and other items for survival. Rei had a backpack, and a long metal needle she was currently using as a walking stick. Which could also be converted into a sword if needs be. Tuxy nudged Serenity with his nose, crouching low offering her a ride. She patted his head tenderly. "I will not make you carry me all day, when I get tired...ok?" She stated sweetly.

Tuxy nodded, rising to prance at her side.

Niether was looking forward to the endless walk today.

The sun glinted off a scrap of metal off to the side, it stung Serenity's eyes. She cried out sharply, shielding her eyes with a hand. Turning to the source of the shimmering, find a pink convertible car in a stacked display, with other cars on the floor.

"I know what this is." She darted over to the box, pressing a finger against the clear plastic cover on the front of the box. A little rectangular black controller sat beside the car, it had a joystick and a shifter.

"What is it?" Rei came up beside her, confusion clear on her face.

"A much faster ride home." Serenity smirked smugly.

Several minutes later, with some heavy duty teamwork. They had gotten the front door open, and got the car outside. Serenity sat in the driver's seat the controller in her lap, an eager smile on her face.

"No way!" Rei stated, snatching the controller out her lap. "I've seen you ride a pony, I am not letting you drive a car."

"Awwww." Serenity whined with disappointment shuffling over into the passenger side. "I'm responsible."

Rei cast her a sour look. "You made your pony leap over Star Dust Ravine, just to prove a point to Mina that you could do it!"

Serenity crossed her arms over her breasts slouching in her seat, pouting. The pony didn't get hurt, she didn't understand what the big deal was.

Tuxy crawled into the back seat, lounging lazily, completely at ease. He slipped on a pair of stylish sunglasses as Rei sped away. The pink RC hummed loudly, racing down the early morning sidewalk. The girls long hair flying wildly behind them as she ramped the car off the curb, taking it along the edge of the street. There were less obstacles to worry about on the street. With the morning sun blanketing the concrete world around them, they raced up to the crest of a large hill. The license plate shining in the sun, in bright pink letters reading "Barbie GRL"

Mamoru leaned against the wooden railing of the veranda, sipping on a cup of coffee from his favourite white mug. He was skipping school today, to exhausted to even think straight. He had been out all night, looking everywhere he could think of for Usako. He even had Motoki, and his Sempai searching the city for her and Rei. By the time dawn hit, everyone had called it quits. Told him to contact the police is she didn't get home today. His mind was racing with the possibilities that maybe she got kidnapped again by Demons. Police would be no good then, could he use powers to teleport as she had? Those thoughts were racing in his head when he heard a dull humming growing louder up the dirt pathway. Enjoying a small sip of the hot liquid, the caffeinated effects just sinking in. As a slight tingling announcing that his brain had become alert. He caught sight of little pink convertible, cresting the hill before the house. Swallowing the scalding liquid that was now burning his mouth, he blinked a couple time in disbelief. As the car parked, with a tiny little Usako in the passenger seat. A tiny little Rei driving with a mouse in the back seat wearing a pair of sun glasses.

Usagi stood up from the passenger side seat, wearing a strange shiny fuku, calling to him and waving her hands over her head excitedly.

Mamoru nodded dumbly, overcome by the complete lunacy of the moment, then promptly passed out.

A cool wind slowly drew him back to consciousness. Sluggishly opening his dazed blue eyes, he found a tiny little Usako in a Sailor Moon outfit. Standing on his chest , waving a large paper fan.

"Mamo-chan...you alright?" She asked innocently, her little face etched with worry.

"What happened..." He raised his head off the veranda floor, completely bewildered.

"A demon cast a spell on us." She shrugged, jumping off his chest and darting away so he could stand up. Still a little shaky on his feet, he stumbled into the living room and collapsed on the couch.

Finding Rei on the coffee table sitting on the edge of the T.V remote. Dressed in her own red Fuku, absently watching a soap opera.

"This is so surreal..." Mamoru moaned, brushing his hands tensely through his long dark hair. The white noise of the t.v irritating his emotions. This whole situation was so frustrating, he had finals next week. How was he going to take care of two teenie, tiny women too.

"How long will this spell last?" He inquired, lamely.

"As long as it lasts." Rei shrugged, then sighed standing up. Pulling at her short skirt with great irritation.

Usako climbed up his pant leg, her little hands and feet giving him the willies. Mamoru closed his eyes envisioning happy thoughts trying not to squirm. Her movements mirrored that of a mouse, making him very , very, very nervous. She pulled herself up onto his knee and sat down promptly, bracing her chin in a hand starting to pout.

"It'll be ok, Usako, we'll think of something." Mamoru sighed,rubbing her back with a finger.

"Squeak?" A small sound issued from the kitchen.

Mamoru cast Usagi a serious, yet nervous look.

"You did not let the mouse I saw in your toy car in the house, Usako." he cautioned, glancing tensely towards the kitchen through the rice divider.

"Of course, he's my friend?" Usako stated innocently.

"Usako, he is dirty and might invite other mice in the house. We can't have him living here."Mamoru tried to reason with her, not wanting a mouse around in the least. But on seeing the tears forming in her eyes, he groaned his resolve weakening.

"Effort in futility." Rei commented lightly, focusing on the T.V. Shaking her head with near silent laughter as Mamoru gave into his princess's wishes. She understood that weakness all to well. As she would give into her Princess a-lot, as well. Just to keep her happy smile, she hated when Serenity was hurting. All she wanted to do was protect her and keep her happy. She was to good a person to have to go through as much heart ache as she did.

Mamoru stared at his little princess, seeing the hurt in her eyes. With a groan, he rolled his eyes and caved. "Alright, he can stay. But he is your responsibility. Usako."

Usagi nodded with a broad smile.

"I have to study." he sighed, picking her up off his lap and setting her lightly on the coffee table. Smiling happily, she skipped over to Rei and sat down on the coffee table to watch the program.

As Mamoru entered the kitchen, he found her mouse chewing a hole in carton of cereal left on the counter from last night. He ignored the whole situation, now that the girls were home and some what safe he needed to focus on his studies. Also he wanted to get as far away from that mouse a possible.

The day drew on while Mamoru holed up in his room studying. He could hear the two tiny women bustling about the house, the mouse skittering around on the hard wood floors. Every time he heard the mouses tiny little feet, it sent a shiver down his back. Mice made him nervous. Really nervous, really really nervous. You might say, he had mouse issues even. A fear the stemmed back to his youth in the orphanage. The house he had been forced to live in wasn't in the best shape, and it was quite old. Having a great deal of rodent problems. He remembered as a small boy huddling under his blankets at night, listening to the soft scratching sounds of mice in the walls of his shared bedroom. Every once in a while, one would get courageous and crawl over his feet while he slept. Freaking him out to the point that he used to have nightmares about mice.

Shivering, Mamoru rose from his work bench to hunt down some lunch. Moving nervously down the hall, he ducked into the kitchen. Glancing around, he saw no sign of Usako's mouse. With a nod of approval he moved into the kitchen. The girls had retrofitted the handles to the cabinets with small ropes, so they could climb up and down. He wondered what other modifications they had made to the house? With a shrug, a delicious smell sent his thoughts off track. Finding a pot bubbling on the stove, filled with vegetables and chicken. The smell made his mouth water, he had skipped breakfast this morning and he was ravenous.

He went to the cupboard and grabbed a bowl, finding the laddle set on the counter nearby he headed over to the pot to serve himself. As he picked up the laddle a huge wooden spoon swung out of nowhere and slapped him on the hand.

"For love and Justice, I will not allow you to steal my soup...until it is done." A tiny voice squeaked up to him from the other end of the spoon.

Mamoru glanced down the length of the wooden handle, finding Usagi still in her cos play outfit of Sailor Moon, which by the second day as looking pretty worn and wrinkled. With her little frown on her all of six inch self. She looked cute a button, and not threatening in the least.

Mamoru smiled warmly, raising his hands up in defeat, setting the bowl down.

"I made you a sandwich, you can eat that. " Tiny Usagi pointed to a plate on the low table out front of the wooden island. That held what resembled a sandwich. Two pieces of bread, with meat and lettuce stuffed inside awkwardly. He was amazed how much she could still do, considering her size. She definantly never gave up or let things drag her down, no matter what happened to her, she always made it work.

"Arigato, Usako." Mamoru swooped in and picked her up in his palms. She stood on his hand, clutching his thumb to steady herself. She closed her eyes, inclining her neck upward expecting a kiss.

Mamoru puckered his lips, then pulled back uncertainly. His lips pretty much took over her entire sweet little face. Kissing was not going to work, with her being so small.

Usagi was still waiting for her affection, lips ready, eyes closed.

"Usako..."Mamoru spoke quietly.

"Yes..." She responded, still waiting.

"How about a hug instead, I am way to big to kiss you." Mamoru sighed in regret.

"Ok..." Usagi moaned, opening her eyes which were full of disappointment.

He drew her to his chest, she clutched onto this white t-shirt,nuzzling into his neck.

Mamoru shivered ...little hands, little face...She's like a mouse...

The skin on his body began to crawl with nervous feelings. With a weak smile he pulled her off and set back on the counter. Quickly grabbing his sandwich and disappearing back down the hall. Leaving a very confused mini Usagi watching after him on the counter.

Thinking that their loving encounter was quite awkward, she shrugged it off and headed back to check on her soup.

Evening was falling silently over the house,while Mamoru had remained tucked away in his room. He wasn't hiding from the mouse, just had to much school work to do. At least thats what he told himself. He wasn't about to admit a mouse was making him so nervous and jittery. Feeling sweaty he felt like he needed a shower to relax before bed. Quietly extracting himself from his room, he moved silently down the hall to retrieve a towel. Hearing laughter and giggling from the kitchen. Curious he followed the cheerful sounds, ducking his head around the rice divider. He found the small kitchen sink had been filled with warm water, a heavy pot sat at the bottom in the corner. Serving as a little island,the kitchen smelled of lavender. He had figured the girls had added some floral oil to the water. They were paddling around in the sink, their bodies concealed under the water. Splashing one another completely unaware of him. He smiled and chuckled softly at their childish antics. They had made themselves a little pool, and it was cute.

The mouse sat on the counter nearby, two wash clothes draped over his white and black back waiting patiently. His sunglasses once more on his face, looking like a pool boy.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi tiny voice called to him.

He turned back towards the sink, finding her standing on the submerged pot. Completely nude, and waving happily over her head towards him. A beautiful smile gracing her sweet face, water shimmering on her pale skin, her golden hair trailing down her back and over her shoulders concealing her breasts demurely. Mamoru conveniently got a goofy grin on his face, even tiny she was just so innocent and beautiful. She was simply so amazing, in both spirit and body. Mamoru could not stop smiling as he was admiring his beloved's perfect body even in her small state.

Rei was wading in the water and craned her head around, to glare towards him. "Sneaky little pervert" she muttered.

He never heard Rei's bitter comment. Chuckling ruefully he glanced down, getting a hold of himself.

Clearing his throat he gathered his wits once more, giving her a small wave and disappearing to have his own shower.

"You have no shame, do you." Rei commented sourly, towards Serenity.

Her princess giggled happily, then dove gracefully into the water once more. Springing off the pot with her strong legs, her slender arms pointed above her head. Diving head first into the warm water, cutting underneath to pop up in front of Rei. Once back on the surface she gave her ill mannered Senshi, with the sharp tongue a good splashing. Rei screamed indignantly and swam away, from her attacking Princess.

Later that night Mamoru was relaxing on his sleeping mat, the thin navy sheet tucked up under his chin. Staring up at the plain roof, his mind spinning over the days crazy events. Goddess's, spells, demons and now he had a mouse as a roommate! Mamoru shivered uncontrollably at the very thought of the mouse.

"Hi..." A sweet little voice, floated beside his ear.

He turned his head, finding Usako dressed in a simple pink cotton nighty that hung just over her hips. Crawling up beside his ear on the soft pillow, a nervous smile gracing her full lips.

"Hi." He smiled happily, wanting her to feel comfortable.

Soon they were talking softly, discussing all that had happened while she was finding her way home. The Demon who attacked them, and what the future may hold, wondering how long this spell was going to last. She relaxed on her back near his ear, arms crossed behind her head completely at ease.

They were more then just would be lovers, they were also becoming best friends.

"You may not be able to kiss me, Mamo-chan. But I can still kiss you." She giggled, rolling to her side, and pressing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Sweet dreams, My Usako." Mamoru whispered, settling himself next to her on his back.

Usagi sighed, curling up near his ear.

With her warm breath upon his neck, a soothing comfort he was soon deep asleep.

Mamoru slowly came back to consciousness, with the heat of the sun beating down upon his face. Squinting against the sharp invading light filtering through the rice divider, he could still feel her warm breath against his ear. With a smile he turned to find her sprawled on her back on his pillow, with a hint of drool escaping her mouth, her golden hair fanning away from her shoulders. Looking like a little exhausted girl. Then he felt another puff of warm breath along his other ear, a cold dread shot through his body as he turned his face the other way. Relieved to find Rei in a white night gown, with blue flowers that kind of made her look like a grandma. Curled up on his pillow, her hand tucked under her chin, dark hair falling down her back in an ebony wave. Looking serene and calm. Which was quiet an alien expression for her, since she acted so fiery when awake.

Mamoru returned his gaze to the roof with a sigh, feeling relaxed and comfortable. Those feelings did not last long, as he suddenly felt tiny little paws scratching on his chest.

"Oh..." He moaned, his breath catching, he tentatively raised the sheet. Finding the mouse sleeping on his chest, between his pectoral muscles. The fuzzy invader of his bed, blinked his black beady eyes as the rays of the sun flooded upon him from the raised blanket. He had merely followed the girls to bed, finding a warm spot on the man chest.

As soon as Mamoru saw the mouse, he lost his treasured self control.

"Gah, eh, Noooo, oh, Gahhh!" He babbled in nervous fright. His skin crawling, and tingling with unconfortable feelings.

Leaping to his feet, sending the mouse careening into the wall with a light thud. Screaming like a little girl, brushing his hands franticly over his chest and sides to relieve the strange feelings of the mouses little paws. Jumping back and forth on the balls of his feet, nearly breaking down in frantic tears. Before he darted from the room, needing to put space between him and the vile rodent.

"Going Shopping!" He bellowed, grabbing clothes from the laundry closet down the hall and roaring away on his bike. All within a matter of minutes, leaving Usagi now wide awake on his pillow. Head raised up, bracing herself off the pillow on her elbows. Glancing around in confusion. Rei caught the whole less then dignified display. She was sitting up on the pillow laughing softly. "Did he just scream like a girl?...How manly." She commented snidely.

Tuxy the mouse lay sprawled against the far corner of the room, pink feet in the air, head on the floor. Dazed and confused by the sudden violent toss he endured as Mamoru had jumped to his feet.

Thus begins a new even stranger chapter in poor Mamoru's life...


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Some concepts loosly based of Cockpit Shorts Dojinshi. So paying homage, were I got some ideas.

First Movement

Chapter Ten

Mamoru returned home several hours later, bearing a large tub of chocolate ice cream and a nice cage for Usagi' s mouse. After a long talk, some tears on Usagi's part and nearly the whole tub of ice cream they had worked out a compromise concerning the mouse. Mamoru had made Usagi promise that while he was home, her mouse "Tuxy" would be in his cage. Tuxy didn't seem to mind his cage, he was actually starting to enjoy it. It was a large enclosure, with a wheel, a little cave to sleep in, and tons of wood chips to chew and hide in.

Mamoru's plan back fired just a bit, since Usagi felt bad about having to cage up her friend she would slip into the cage with him and spend time playing around in the cage. Instead of spending time with him, leaving Rei as his companion for most of the night.

Rei wasn't all bad, really. Mamoru was beginning to like her, she had a curt dry sense of humour very much like his. He could have an intellectual debate with her over just about anything. He respected her , for her responsible nature. Also that she was hard working and actually enjoyed learning. She also wasn't bad to admire, with her long raven black hair and elegant beauty. In Usagi's absence, he was able to developed a close friendship with Rei.

A week past and still the girls remained teenie, tiny. Usagi wouldn't let it bother her, she attempted to enjoy being small. Finding interesting things that she could only do by being so small. Mamoru was amazed at how resilient she was. She never complained, never got upset. Always happy and full of joy, trying her mightiest to keep Rei's spirits up. Who had been becoming bitter and depressed as the spell wore on.

Mamoru had sent a note to Juban High stating Usagi would be out of school until Summer Break for Medical reasons. Now a new week was beginning and his days were filled with finals.

"Alright I'm off Usako?" Mamoru called, slipping on his leather jacket. He wasn't looking the most dapper these days, his appearance was the last thing on his mind. Wearing jeans and a plain black t-shirt. He had let his beard grow for the last week, and how his face was covered in a small layer of soft dark hair.

Usagi crawled up onto the island, with the aid of a rope. Darting to the edge of the cupboard, her and Rei each had a weeks worth of doll clothes. Not always the most flattering of outfits, but at least they weren't running around naked. Today her hair was done up in it usual hair style of buns and tails. She was in a long pink flowing skirt and a white sleeveless vest with a low neckline that showed a little to much of her breasts. Mamoru liked this outfit on her the best, for obvious reasons.

"Good luck!" She yelled from the counter, her little voice carrying up to him.

Mamoru smiled warmly, cupping his hands against the counter so she could climb on. Standing strong, hanging onto his thumb for support he brought her up to his face.

She grasped the tip of his nose with her small hands and gave him a tender kiss upon his nose.

"For luck." She grinned happily, blushing just a little. She always blushed when she gave him affection. Mamoru thought she was just to cute when ever she blushed, and acted shy.

"Thanks, Usako." Mamoru set her back down on the island, heading out the rice divider with out further words.

"Do you even care, that this romance of yours is completely doomed?" Rei commented bitterly from nearby. She had been enduring the love between Mamoru and Serenity for over a week and it was worrying her. She wanted more then anything to break these two up. Her princess loving a human was just so wrong.

Usagi found her Guardian sitting sombrely on an over turned coffee cup, near the cream and sugar containers on the low table. The dark haired girl was in a pair of mock cotton jeans and a red tank top. Usagi cast her a sour look, then stuck her tongue out. Getting quite sick and frustrated at her constant need to comment negatively about her love life. She was free to love whom ever she wished, and Rei could keep her nosey butt out of it.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Very Mature, Princess." She muttered.

"I am going to go let Tuxy out, so he can join us for breakfast." Usagi ignored the taunt, swinging back down on her rope to the floor.

Shiba National Park

Deep within the lush man made forests of Shiba National Park, a gentle power began to rise.

The koi pond began to ripple softly, the multi coloured fish leaping away nervously from the once calm waters, that had now became quite active. The water began to foam and bubble, splashing up in small geysers as the power issued from it's shallow depths began to surge forth. The few visitors to this out of the way part of the park, stopped to stare in awe. Some standing still on the red bridge that spanned the pond, others on the pathway skirting the water.

As if a venus being born from the water, a woman emerged from the foam as silently and serenely as if walking down the street. She had short blue hair that framed her elfin face, with wide gentle blue eyes, round cheeks and a pointed chin. Her clothing was strange, yet alluring. With a long blue tanned leather sleeveless tunic. That hung down her slender body, hanging low near her knees. An undershirt of irradescent blue silk covered her chest under the tunic,with long flowing sleeves. Along with similar silk leggings, and darker cloth boots, with a black heavy leather sole underneath.

The boots tied up with a navy cord to just under her knees. She had a long navy cloak, with hood, clasped around her neck with a silver chain. A wide tan leather belt adorned her waist, with a satchel on one hip and a dozen small cloth bags on the other hip. A long cord trailed up between her small pert breasts, attaching a shimmering blue harp, in a carrying case against her back under the navy cloak.

She walked on top of the water as if it was nothing, ignoring the strange looks from the people around her. Merely disappearing into the under brush of the park with out comment.

The test went as well as expected, Mamoru was certain he at least got over eighty percent but it was hard won. He had barely spent more then a few minutes with his Usako over the last week or so. He promised himself as he drove home on his bike that he was going to take her out on a real good date after his last final in couple days. Turning up onto the dirt path, that led up to his home on the crest of the hill. He found a strange woman walking up the edge of the path, dressed all in blue leather and silk. With a sigh he pulled his bike over next to her.

"Friend of Serenity's?" He smirked, knowing full well she was.

"Guardian of Wisdom...Mercury." She nodded, her voice was soft and crisp.

"Get on I'll take you up to the house." Mamoru inclined his chin to the black leather seat behind him.

"No thank you, I shall walk." Mercury commented promptly ignoring him and continuing her slow walk up the path.

Mamoru shrugged taking it in stride and rode up the rest of the path without her.

He sought out Usako, who he found lounging on a beige pillow on the couch watching cartoons. Attempting to eat a large cheddar Cheetos. The puffed up corn chip looked like a giant piece of orange stuffing, she was currently shoving into her mouth.

Mamoru chuckled with good humour, noticing the dusting of orange smeared across her cheeks.

"Isn't that a bit to big for your mouth, Usako." He commented dryly, his mind strangely falling back on more lewd thoughts of her putting other things of a more pleasurable nature into her mouth. Yep, testosterone strikes again. He thought bitterly.

"I never give up, if it's something I want." She smiled innocently, then shoved the tip of the cheezie into her mouth.

Causing Mamoru to groan unintentionally.

Then she chomped down, biting the tip off with satisfaction.

Mamoru's sexual fantasy instantly sobered up,...owwwww.

Clearing his head by brushing a hand absently through his hair.

"You have a friend coming up the walk." He stated. Chucking a thumb out the open divider.

Usagi gave him a curious look, discarding the snack food on the coffee table.

"Hey!" Rei exclaimed in irritation, as the Cheetos landed at her feet. Dusting her clothes in a small orange cloud. She cast her princess a sour look,from her place sitting on the remote. Rei usually sat on the remote, taking control of the TV. Usagi never really minded, understanding it was Rei's way to be comfortable. She liked to be in control at all times, of herself and her environment. Usagi was too easy going most of the time to care about how domineering Rei got around her. Usagi merely shrugged, giving her an apologetic look. As Mamoru offered her his hand to ride on. Carrying her out to the veranda, she watched the vacant path with anticipation. Then the short haired woman in blue appeared on the top of the hill.

Usagi squealed in delight as Mercury walked into view.

"Mercury!" She screamed, leaping into the air on his palm. Waving her tiny hands over her head, her golden tails bouncing up and down.

Making Mamoru very nervous that she was going to fall off his hands. He watched her intently, making sure his caught her as came down.

Mercury smiled warmly as she drew near., As she neared the edge of the veranda Usagi had built up her excitement to such an estatic extent. She couldn't contain herself and leaped off Mamoru's hands, latching onto Mercury's face giving her a huge hug.

"I missed you too, Princess." Mercury mumbled, around Serenity's body which was pressed up against her mouth. While the little princess's arms were stretched wide over her face, hugging her with all she had.

Mamoru shook his head. Usako felt things so intensly. Then he meekly peeled his girl off Mercury's face inviting the new Guardian inside after him.

Rei leaped to her feet as Mercury entered the house.

"Mercury, just the Guardian we need." She grinned up at the blue haired girl from her position on the coffee table.

"I see things have gotten interesting in my absence." Mercury sighed, sitting down on the couch beside Mamoru. Usagi sat on Mamoru's lap, tears of joy streaming down her little cheeks. Mamoru rubbed her back with a finger, she was just so emotional.

"The spell doesn't seem to be wearing off, can you fix us?" Rei inquired, moving to stand in front of Mercury.

"Well, I will need to run some tests. Find out what kind of magic was used on you two. Then I can come up with a reversal spell." Mercury's eyes focused inward, reviewing all her information about spells.

"Well I will leave you girls to it. I got my last final coming up in couple days and it's the worst yet." Mamoru sighed, taking his leave to hide in his room with his books.

A little while later, Rei wandered into this room. Climbing up onto his work bench making herself comfortable in the corner. Mamoru cast her a small smile, used to having her company while he studied. They would talk a little here and there through out the night. She would give him just a little bit of a distraction so as to not to over work himself.

"Hi, Mamoru." Usagi nervously entered the room, a few minutes later. Interrupting him laughing loudly to something Rei had just said.

"Hey, Usako. " Mamoru smiled warmly, stretching his arms over his head, feeling his back tightening up. He had been hunching over the books to long.

"I made you a snack, and some tea." She gave him a small smile, casting Rei an uncertain look. She had noticed over the last week how close Mamoru was becoming to her. Mamoru had told her they were only friends,but he was spending more time with Rei then her. They had gotten to know one another pretty well while she was gone. He told her to relax, and to stop worrying about him and Rei. But she couldn't, every time she caught them. It seemed she was interrupting a personal moment, as if she was an intruder.

"Thanks Usako, Your the best." Mamoru patted her on the head standing up to go retrieve his food.

Rei sighed with disappointment, jumping off his work bench. Giving Serenity a strange look as she past by, not understanding why her princess was scowling at her.

Mamoru found his plate filled with homemade cookies, and a pot of green tea on the low table in the kitchen. The cookies looked a little charred, and certainly not the most aesthetically pleasing to look at. But as Mamoru had found out about Usagi's cooking. Even if the food didn't look like much, it was made with love and usually tasted pretty good. He snatched up the plate and kettle, hooking a mug around a finger and retreated back into his room. Usagi and Rei past him in the hall.

"This looks great, Usako. Thanks. It's sure is nice having someone looking after me." He cast her a happy smile. She paid him a small smile of her own, lost in her thoughts over his blossoming relationship with Rei. Mamoru's smile faded into a frown as his compliment fell flat. Not wanting to get into it again with her, he hid in his room studying for the rest of the day.

Mamoru was exhausted a few hours later, he decided to go have a relaxing bath. As he past through the back hall he found Mercury busy running her tests on Rei and Usagi. Who stood on the coffee table, looking bored and slightly annoyed. While the ever logical and through Mercury took notes, by typing into a handheld data pad. Casting a blue aura over them both from her hands for time to time taking readings.

Minutes later he was basking in the warm water letting all his worries fall away. Closing his eyes he sought a peaceful place within his mind. Lounging back against the rim of the rub, his arms hanging loose along the white ceramic sides.

His peace was soon shattered, by a small splash beside him in the tub. He knew who it was instantly, she no doubt had decided to join him seeking his company. They hadn't had a-lot of time together in the last few weeks. With small hands, and feet she climbed up onto his chest. Sitting on her knees, completely nude. Her long golden hair draped over her the front of her tiny body hiding her breasts, her wide blue eyes staring at his peaceful features with deep love.

"Mamo-chan?" She squeaked.

"Yes...Usako?" He responded, shuttering silently. Feeling her climbing on him, she felt so much like a mouse it caused a nervous shiver to run up his spine.

"You and Rei are sure getting along well?" She started, nervously fidgeting with her fingers in her lap.

"Yes, I like Rei. She interesting to talk too." Mamoru nodded, not catching onto the tread of the converstaion. He never opened his eyes, seeking to enjoy the relaxing qualites of the warm water.

A long silence fell between them.

"Do you still like me?" She asked, her voice quiet as if it was embarrassing to ask.

Mamoru chuckled, decided to play a joke on her. It was ludicrous for her to even question his love for her.

"No, Usako I don't like you." He stated with a tired sigh.

"What...?" She quaked.

"I don't think I like you at all." He answered matter factly.

Then he heard her sniffling softly.

Snapping his eyes open, he realized his joke wasn't going as planned. He was hoping she might get a little annoyed or give him a little punch in the gut or call him an insensitive jerk or something. He was ready to finish the friendly jibe, with the fact that he didn't like her,.. he loved her.

Instead, he found she was crying softly,pulling herself up onto the rim of the tub. Brushing tears away, with her small hands, preparing to leap from the edge.

"Usako...Wait!" He called to her, as she scrambled off the rim of the tub. Landing gingerly on the floor, racing away sobbing out of the bathroom. He never realised how much his friendship with Rei was bothering her. It was as if she didn't trust his feelings for her. Oh Kami! He had to fix this!

"It was a joke, let me finish!" He rose out of the tub, kicking himself for an idiot. Why did he play around with her emotions, stupid, stupid!

Wrapping a towel around his waist he was quickly in pursuit. As he swung out of the divider into the hall. Mercury' s voice floated into the house from outside.

"Serenity I think I am ready. " Mercury called from the backyard.

Mamoru caught sight of the bottom tip of her long honey blonde hair flutter off the end of the open hall divider to outside. The light of the day was fading away, the horizion threw the lush trees along the side of the house glowing in deep purples and pinks.

"Usako!" he screamed in fright, racing back to his bedroom to throw on a pair of grey sweats before confronting the other girls in the backyard. A minute later he raced into her room, and out of her rice back wall divider coming across the conclusion of Mercuries Reversal Spell. The short blue haired woman was kneeling out on the grass in the twilight of the back yard. Rei and Usagi stood before her, Rei casting a very mournful and naked Usagi strange looks. Wondering what the heck was going on with her. Mercury was all business ignoring her Princess's sad state, focused on her notes on the Data Pad set beside her. Then pulled off a blue velvet bag of magic dust from her belt. She poured just a little into her hand, then blew it on Rei and Usagi. The tiny girls sneezed, as the dust enveloped them.

"What spell was done, now undue, return to the forms that's true." Mercury muttered, reading off her notes on the Data Pad.

Mamoru moved silently behind Mercury, giving Usagi apologetic looks wanting her to look at him. She kept her eyes down cast, feeling to hurt to confront him. Not understanding why he had spoken so cruel to her. Confirming all her worries that she was losing him to Rei. Certain now that he liked Rei more then her. She was starting to really hate her Guardian, she had moved in on her territory and taken her Mamoru away.

Rei cast her an uncertain look as the magic began to warm her skin. Usagi was now glaring angrily at her, her little fists balled tight against her sides.

"Sereni...Arkkkk!" Rei began to ask, her voice falling into a crows a call. Rei clamped her hands over her mouth in shock.

Usagi felt her body begin to heat up as if a fire had ignited in her belly. She wrapped her tiny arms around her stomach, looking up to Mamoru with great fear in her wide blue eyes.

Mamoru cast Mercury a worried look.

"What's going on Mercury..." He stated in an uncertain hush, his eyes darting from Rei and Usagi and back to Mercury.

Mercury looked confident, sitting with her hands folded in her lap waiting for her spell to finish.

The outcome came in a twisting flash of blue fire, as both Rei and Usagi fell to the grass writhing in pain. Their bodies curling up into tiny balls, as black feathers exploded out of Rei's back. Usagi grew soft sandalwood fur all over her body.

Rei's face morphed into beady black eyes and a long sharp yellow beak, her body growing in size till she became a crow.

Usagi grew in size as well, her torso filling out, legs thickening, feet lengthening. Her face twisting into round shape with watery soft brown eyes, and a cute furry muzzle with a twitching pink nose. Becoming true to her name...a bunny.

"Well that didn't work out so well?" Mercury scratched her head, undaunted. Reading over her notes and casting the Raven and Bunny odd looks.

"What did you do!" Mamoru cried out in horror.

"Magic is a Racial kind of Science...I'll review the outcome and revise my spell." Mercury sighed in frustration.

"Arrrrkkkkk!" Rei screamed, flapping her wings madly. A cloud of black feathers fluttering around her and Usagi.

Usagi twitched her nose twice then bolted for the woods, unable to contain her raging emotions any longer she needed to work them out alone.

"Usagi!" Mamoru raced after her, knowing that yet again he had hurt her. Cursing his continuing stupidity with her, he disappeared into the forest as the deeper shadows of night took hold.

"Rei we need to find Serenity and get her back here. I need to reverse this, if you two are still in your animal form come dawn it's perminate!" Mercury exclaimed, fear clear in her dark blue eyes.

Rei pecked her hand in frustration, drawing blood.

"I deserved that..." Mercury yelped, then cradled her bleeding hand to her breast, admitting her failure bitterly.

Rei merely bobbed her dark head, then flapped her wings heading into the night sky to find her hiding Bunny.

Mamoru ran blindly threw the dark underbrush of the small forest that lay behind his home. The dry dead branches, snapping under his bare feet, cutting up the soft bottoms leaving a trail of blood behind him. Thundering through the bushes that sat unkept and wild between the high reaching trees. Full darkness was descending, with a dull half moon rising into the sky. Peeking threw the branches high above him. He reached out with his bond to her, searching the surrounding shadows, around his running feet for any trace of that same silver path he had seen before.

A low howling echoed mournfully through the night, sending his heart into a cold freeze. Stray dogs were on the hunt in the forest.

"Usagi!"He screamed in panic, spinning in place as a cawing echoed down to him from above.

"Rei do you see her!" He cried out into the dark branches, seeing the black shape that was Rei.

The crow never responded, a lighting back into the sky to do a wider circle of the grove of trees.

With a groan he raced away, reaching deep within himself searching for any trace of his own inner powers. He needed to find her before the wild dogs...they would tear a gentle creature like her to bits.

Hours later he was still running blind through the night, a cool breeze was biting against his hot sweaty bare skin. His arms and chest full of shallow scratches from stray branches and thorny bushes. He had lost track of Rei long ago, her calls falling away as she search further a field. As a bunny, Usagi could cover a lot of ground in a short period of time.

The wild dogs howls and barks had begun to follow him, increasing his anxiety, fraying his nerves to near breaking point. His heart was a thundering beat against his chest, his sweat running cold on his bare skin with dread.

"Usako were are you...please I need to find you...I'm sorry for hurting you." He groaned in emotional agony. Brushing his wet sweaty hair back from his forehead. As he cleared his wet fringe, he finally saw the thin silver ethereal ribbon stretching away from him through the dark forest.

"Finally..." He breathed, jumping into a all out run through the under brush. Crashing threw a set of heavy bushes a few yards ahead. His feet falling away, as a dried out ravine lay on the other side. With a yelp of surprise he fell backwards on his butt, sliding into a shallow creek below.

Sliding into the cold water, soaking the back of his sweats. With a frustrated growl Mamoru rose onto his feet, his bare feet stinging in the ice cold water.

The slick, submerged stones in the creek bed slipped under his feet as he trudged through the freezing water. Moving upstream, following the ghostly silver trail of his beloved.

A long howl echoed from the top of the ravine, Mamoru cast a worried look into the looming bushes that lined the edge of the creek bed.

"Usako...Please you need to stop hiding and come to me." He called into the darkness ahead, a chill from his feet being in cold water for so long beginning to cloud his thoughts. Wrapping his strong arms around his stomach he sought to retain some heat.

Then a low growling came from further ahead, along with several calling barks. The wild dogs had found something, and they were calling on the pack to help with the kill. Mamoru broke into a dead run yet again, pushing his fear to the side knowing that a pack of dogs could take him down quite easily. But he needed to save her, if it was her they had found...

Like a storm in human form, he rushed threw the three dogs that were flanking in front of an over turned log in the bend of the creek. The log was a huge dead tree that had fallen years ago, the underside slightly submerged in the creek, green and rotting away. The dogs were snarling and lunging in a break in the rotting bark, trying to drag out what lay within.

Mamoru screamed at them, pushing them aside with his hands. Kicking at them as he circled in front, glaring with deadly threat at their growling muzzles. The three dogs stood their ground before him, snarling and hunching low ready to lunge at him. Yet a bit nervous, never had they found a human so foolish or courageous to take them on. They were cross bred, wild things, borne of the street. Never shown love by a human, only loathing and hate. The three were on the larger side of dog breeds, maybe shepherd a little doberman mixed in considering their colours were black and dark brown. Fur long and matted, covered with mud and grit from chasing their prey all night.

Mamoru cast a quick glance over his shoulder, confirming what his heart already knew. The silver ribbon trailed beneath the log. He could make out two glowing brown eyes, staring in fear outwards from the small hiding place. Could feel her terror, her heart beating against her chest, breath ragged from out running the pack of dogs for most of the night.

"It's going to be ok, Usako..." Mamoru whispered, giving her a strong smile as the first of the dogs leaped at him. Mamoru ducked grabbing a heavy stick at his feet, and swinging at the last two dogs as they charged.

Usagi watched her true love fight for her with everything he had, swinging his heavy branch at the ferocious dogs as they sought to flank him. Lunging and snarling, trying to take him down by tooth and claw. He stood his ground, the muscles on his broad back rippling, arms straining as he swung the make shift club towards a snarling maws. The soft light of the moon shone upon his heroic visage as he struck down one of the beasts. With a strangled yelp the club connected with it's jaw, shattering it. The dog went down into the shallow cold water, silent and still. The other two then fought with a new resolve, attempting to avenge their comrade. One weaved low towards Mamoru's ankles, while the other lunged for his neck. He had no choice, swinging high he connected with the lunging hound sending it back howling in fury. The other sinking it's teeth into his calf, ripping out a good chunk of flesh, darting away from the club as it was swung low. Crimson flooded down his leg, pooling into the clear water staining it with his life's blood. Usagi watched his blood flow away in the current, tears falling down her fuzzy cheeks. She regretted running away, anguished over not listening to him when he sought for her to stop and listen to him. She was always so foolish and rash when would she learn? Oh, Mamo-chan...Don't die!

His skin shone in the moonlight as he staggered forward, snarling at the remaining dog with as much feral hate as the animal. The dog growled low, matching Mamoru's rage. Leaping up on his hind legs, as Mamoru stumbled forward. His strong jaw snapping onto his wrist and dragging him down into the freezing water. Mamoru screamed in pain, as the dog hauled him down to his knees, shaking his arm ficiously.

Usagi didn't want Mamoru to die...she had to do something, the only thing she knew could save him...Herself.

Seeing the second dog charging in from the shadows to his right, prepared to rip his throat out. She darted out of her hiding place, a blur of light brown fur.

"Usagi, NO!" Mamoru screamed, at her as he saw the brown flash of fur and soft white tail bounding through the two charging dogs. The dogs growled as her speed, drew their attention sending them back into the chase.

Casting her little bunny face over a shoulder, she saw death rearing behind her in the snarling maws of the two dogs. Their tongues lolling to the side, saliva dripping from their mouths, living for the chase. If they caught her, one good bite to the neck and a shake and it would be over. She raced with all she had, zigging and zagging along the slippery stones on the creek bed. The soft light of the moon glowing on the shallow water she was churning up as she ran. She was speed, her legs held the power of flight as long as her feet could find traction against the river bed.

Mamoru rose shakily from the cold water, to his knees, as his beloved sought to save him. With his leg so ripped up, his arm torn and bloddied. There was no way for him to keep up. He could only kneel in the freezing water, tears streaming down his face. As he heard the dogs low growls and snarls far away in the darkness. His heart began to tear apart, his soul screaming to the fates that this was not how it was to end. She was not going to die! He would never allow anyone or anything to ever hurt her!

Throwing his arms up to the sky, he roared his fury to the stars. He needed to save her, would sacrifice all that he was to see her whole once more. His body began to glow with a blinding golden light, becoming consumed by it.

Usagi felt her body heating up once more, as if a flame had come to life within her soul. Screaming in agony, as she made one last leap forward. Her legs and front paws stretching to reach an over hanging log. Seeking to get out of the dogs reach, since they had slowly been gaining ground against her.

Her body began to surge with a golden light. As the light consumed her, it sent a force pulse outward towards the dogs. With a yelp of fright, the dogs were thrown into the air as the force struck them. Sending them end over end, high into the air and over the bushes the lined the ravine and out of sight.

As golden light faded away, it left a supple, naked young woman lying in the cold riverbed. Her golden hair flowed over her back, a tint of silver in the strands as the dim moonlight fell upon her. Her slender arms and well shaped legs were sprawled in the cold water, her sweet face cast to the side. Looking utterly exhausted. Usagi groaned, her head was aching, her body sore. But still alive, with a thankful laugh she rose from the frigid water. Gasping in surprise when she saw that she was human once more and the right size as well. Then her breath hitched as she remembered Mamoru.

"Oh, goodness..." she moaned in dread, racing back up the ravine that was now bathed in moonlight.

Everything looked pale, glowing with a soft silver light as the half moon hung in the star filled sky above her. Retracing her steps, back from her mad flight earlier her feet feeling numb and frozen from the water. She focused on keeping one foot in front of the other as she ran, her legs shivering with anxious worry. Her soul singing a mantra to her heart, 'He can't be dead, He won't be dead, please Mamo-chan don't be dead.'.

Coming around the bend, she found a shaggy dog with golden brown fur. Curled up in the freezing water, his back paw, a right front leg bleeding profusely. She knew from the blood, this dog wasn't from the pack, but her wonderful, courageous Mamo-chan. Somehow he had taken on her spell, turning her human once more.

She quickly knelt before his thick prone body, that was now shivering from the cold. Placing his furry face on her lap with gentle love. Admiring his regal and kind face, with a strong muzzle and floppy ears. Smoothing down his soggy, matted fur along his neck with a shaking hand, tears of adoration streaming down her face.

He blinked groggily, raising his canine features off her lap. Struggling to sit up before her, with only a few whines of pain. Staring with sweet brown eyes that held a depth to them. As if he could see into her very soul. He felt horrible for causing her such hurt again. She meant everything to him, he just kept screwing things up.

She cupped her hands to the wet fur on his cheeks, her cerulean eyes shimmering with tears of remorse.

"Thank you Mamo-chan..." she wept, drawing his face onto her shoulder as she embraced him tightly.

His sacrificial act in itself had shown her how much he loved and cherished her. She knew now what a fool she'd been. He loved her, would give all that he was to keep her safe.

Mamoru basked in her embrace, his mind still chastizing himself for hurting her and causing this whole tragic event. He could no longer speak how deeply he loved her but he promised he would make sure she knew in all ways he could show it. Now that he was a dog. With out a doubt she would know that he loved only her.


	12. Chapter 12

First Movement

Chapter Eleven

(The Dog Day of Mamoru)

It had taken a great effort to push the lame dog up the ravine. Mamoru had waited on the other side of the dried up shrub, after Usagi had thrust his prone furry body through underneath. While she hung from a stray branch by one hand, guiding him up the lip of the ravine, with a hand on his butt. He had whined as twigs poked at his face and flanks as she forced him through. Then she had climbed out herself. Stumbling out of the line of bushes, her arms and legs scratched horribly.

Now they were making slow progress through the deep forest in the dark of night.

Usagi felt clammy and itchy from the stagnate water clinging to her hair and skin. Absently rubbing at the dried mud caked along her arms, and waist. The moonlight glowed against her slender form, casting her in a holy light. Her extremely long golden hair fluttered around her nude body as she danced alternatively through the snapping twigs beneath her feet. She moved with a grace borne of treading bare foot for most of her life. Mamoru admired her, caught up once more in her goddess aura. Memorizing every gentle feature upon her face. The slight curves of her flanks, slender hips, perfect bouncing breasts with the soft peach coloured nipples. The cute dimples in her butt, and small well crafted feet that almost pranced like a deer. Oh...Kami. He breathed, he just couldn't get enough of her.

As the trek through the night wore on, he began to appreciate the new strange body he was in. Limping along side her, his vision was sharper and more clear then ever before. His ears perking at the softest of sounds, every muscle on high alert for threat. He could smell the most subtle of differences in the air, his mind quickly cataloguing the scents. He could retrace this path again, based on the smells alone. He found this all amazing, he was in the body of a dog but still could lay claim the higher thought processes of a human.

He would cast his adorning eyes up upon her, his tongue lolling out to the side finding the night unusually hot. She kept her pace slow, glancing down with deep sympathy at his heavy limp. Her love for this human man had gone beyond measure. His sacrifice for her, had been so honourable, so pure and powerful that the Gods had granted his wish. She would never doubt his love again.

"Arkkkkk!" A raven's call echoed through the stillness of the night.

Usagi cast her still wet clear blue eyes up, to the star filled gap in the trees. Finding a dark shape circling, blocking the starlight faintly. The half moon hanging low, just beyond the tree line.

"Rei?" Usagi called up nervously to the shadow.

It promptly dove towards her. Usagi cried out in fright, raising a blocking arm over her head. As it cracked it's wings against the air, stopping it's descent. She found it beating its wings a few meters away, its dark eyes searching her and the golden dog with what looked like disbelief.

Then soared up into the sky, heading back towards the house. Usagi, chuckled lightly, at Rei's bewilderment.

"I think we confused Rei." She smirked at the shaggy golden furred dog. Mamoru cocked his head to the side in the cute way dogs do. His deep brown eyes thoughtful.

She crouched low giving his ears a scratch of affection. Then with a tired sigh, she returned her slow walk back to the house.

A curt, sharp rustling announced their entrance out of the forest and into the bare grass of the backyard.

Finding Mercury sitting cross legged in contemplation, her data pad glowing in her lap. Her fingers playing with the magic dust within a small pouch, which was leaning against her bent knee. The half moon hung behind her, casting her pale skin in a white ethereal glow. Her short blue hair almost shimmering under the faint light of the late night moon. A very angry and disgruntled looking Armadillo sat in front of her, snorting and huffing.

"That must be Rei, I'd recognize her temper in any form." Usagi giggled softly, not wanting to draw Rei's attention.

Mercury glanced up from her contemplation, her deeply focused blue eyes growing wide in amazement at the sight of Serenity. In her true form. The human...though was now a dog.

She moved to Mamoru's side her face turned curious in a purely scientific way. She poked and prodded him lightly, lifting his ears. Examining his wounds, and staring intently into his brown eyes. She then closed her soft blue eyes, sending a light blue pulse of energy from her palms to engulf Mamoru.

The energy tingled over his furry body, like thousands of small fingers running through his smooth coat. As quickly as he felt the strange probing, it disappeared back into the air with out a trace.

"How curious, this is the first time I have ever seen Dream Magic?" Mercury opened her eyes, stating with awe.

"Dream Magic?" Serenity inquired squatted curiously beside Mercury.

"Yes...Elysian Magic." She repeated, her tone falling away as she contemplated the ramifications of the ancient powers.

"I thought the Elysian's had been wiped out?" Serenity cast him an odd look. Mamoru whined in confusion, cocking his head to the side. (Elysian...) he mused, is that were his powers came from?

"I have never studied this kind of magic, I will have to review the information archived in the Moon's central core." She mused, feeling the matter shelved for now. She merely returned back to her Data Pad to focus on her current problems with returning Rei back to normal.

"Com'on Mamo-chan lets get you and I cleaned up." Serenity beckoned him to her side, by slapping a hand against her thigh. Her voice eager and happy, anticipating the warm shower. Mamoru was uncertain of her treating him like a dog? But he followed her non the less.

A few minutes later she had a nice fire roaring outside, heating their water tank. Mamoru waited on the shower mat for her, licking his wounds healing them. She had spent a few minutes washing Mamoru first, before attending to herself. Brushing her slender fingers through his fur, massaging every inch of him with one hand, while washing him down with the shower head. Mamoru had soon closed his eyes sighing deeply, enjoying the feel of her strong fingers moving through his fur along his belly and flanks. It felt so good...

Then he heard Usagi begin to giggle nervously. His dark brown eyes blinked open, feeling so relaxed and warm he barely comprehended what was happening between his legs. Glancing through his front paws, his eye widened in humiliation finding a long red throbbing erection jutting out of his blonde belly fur. Ohhhhhhh...that thing looked so very, very wrong!

With a whine of desperation, he quickly flattened himself on the matt, casting his head to the side completely humiliated by the very sight of it.

"Oh...Mamo-Chan it's alright." Usagi knelt before him giving his back a long stroke of affection seeking to comfort him.

"I'm flattered really." She giggled, then moved to sit on the bench and attend to her own needs of getting clean.

Mamoru rolled his eyes, still not comforted the look of it was so obscene he never wanted to see that thing again. His human shaft, he was used too, this one just seemed wrong.

Mamoru absently left the mat, moving behind her. Shaking out his fur as he went. Usagi squealed as the cold water struck her back. She arched forward, thrusting her breasts out from their concealment behind her golden locks. As Mamoru moved to lay down in front of the divider he got to appreciate another good look at how perfectly round her breasts were, with their soft pink centres. Each was a perfect handful. He just wished he had hands...Bitterly he lay down in front of the closed divider. Fur standing up still damp. Soon he was panting in happy bliss as he admired her magnificent body.

Sitting on the wooden bench, basking in the warm water beating against her skin as she drew the shower head up and down her chest. Then pulled her hair over a shoulder, rinsing it out fully. Before returning to washing her body once more. She had her eyes closed, moaning softly as she ran the pulsing water over her breasts. Moving the soap off them in dual rivers down between the crevasse, across her flat belly, falling seductively between her legs. He could see nothing of her soft mound, as the water moved to hide there. The mere concealment of the prize driving his lust. Mamoru groaned, just watching her bathe was driving him nuts. With a huff of frustration, he stood, nosed the divider open a crack to escape the sight of something he wanted and could never have...especially in his current situation.

A flash of blue light ignited just beyond the open shutter in the bathroom, drawing both Mamoru's and Usagi's attention.

"Baaaaaa!" bleated a frustrated sheep.

Then a string of loud, irritated curses followed.

Mamoru chuckled, hearing the once gentle and quiet Mercury losing her cool. She sounded as harsh and robust with her curse words, as a disgruntled construction worker would be.

Usagi shook heard head, sighing with sympathy.

"Mercury isn't doing so well." She commented, standing up from the bench. Casting her long hair over her shoulder, as she climbed into the low tub to glance through the propped up shutter. Taking in the red faced, blue haired girl shouting to the heavens in a blind fury. Her arms flapping at her sides, as she worked through her frustrations.

Mamoru was enjoying the sight of her perfect little rear, bouncing up and down, concealed just behind a curtain of gold. As she stared out of the propped open shutter, her little hands gripping the window frame as she danced on the balls of her feet. Needing to stand on her tip toes to see out, being so short.

"She is going to try again." Usagi commented nervously, never taking her gaze off what was happening outside.

A flash of blue light

"Meow?" A plaintive cry of a cat floated up from outside.

"ARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Mercury screamed to the sky, the last of her calm destroyed.

Another flash of blue light!

"Cluck, cluck?" Then a chicken's call issued from the backyard.

Flash of blue light!

"Moooooo!" A lowing bellow echoed next.

"ARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Mercury screamed, finishing with plaintive sobs.

"Oh, My..." Usagi moaned, tears forming in her compassionate eyes. As she scrambled back out of the tub, grabbing a towel from a silver hook against the back wall of the bathroom. Wrapping it around her chest hastily, as she dashed out of the room to comfort her Guardian.

"Mercury calm down...calm down..." She cried, as she dashed down the hall to open the divider at the end.

He heard her cry out to her Guardian with words of support, as she rounded behind the house.

Mamoru sighed, hanging his head low heading down the hall to his bedroom. Poor Rei was becoming her own personal barnyard. He decided at that point that it was going to be a long night.

It was near dawn, when he felt her soft body pressing up against his furry back as he lay on his sleeping matt. He could feel the slippery silk gown she wore, and sighed thankful she wasn't naked. In this new form he didn't want that kind of intimacy with her. He stayed awake, watching the warmth of the new day glowing behind the rice divider. Listening to her gentle sounds of contentment, as she laid a slender leg down his flank. Curling her fingers in the fur at the back of his neck, nuzzling affectionately into him in her sleep.

A few hours later, with the sun fully above the tree line the divider now glowing a soft beige. He felt her shifting against him waking up, with the heat of the day now beating upon her from through the thin back wall.

"Hungry?" Usagi questioned quietly next to his floppy ear. Before groaning lazily, beginning her stretching routine.

Mamoru rolled up onto his paws, feeling quite hungry indeed. He was never one for extreme needs, but he was actually feeling quite ravenous. He watched her, arching her back, stretching and tucking her slender legs. A flash of gold on her neck announced to his pride, that she had the star locket back in its rightful place around her neck once more. She rose to her feet, casting him a bright smile. The locket a soft shine in the sunlight, against the crest of her beautiful breasts. Jewlery wasn't allowed at school, so kept the locket tucked away in a small box on her dresser. With out another word she turned and left the room. He scampered at her hip, tail raised high in an eagerness to follow her to the food.

She giggled happily as she opened the fridge, digging out a few rubber maids of left overs. With a worried sigh she took them to the counter to find out what culinary surprises lay within.

"Well we got, rice with something edible on top. Or Noodles...with a questionable brown substance.." She grimaced, then moaned in distress as she sniffed the cold food.

"I am thinking maybe we should go find something fresh to eat." She made a disgusted face, tossing both sets of left overs in the garbage set beside the fridge.

She then silently slipped away down the hall and into her room. Mamoru ducked his head in, finding to his relief a whole and human Rei fast asleep on Usagi's sleeping mat. Her dark hair falling away from her shoulders in a black shroud. Usagi's pink comforter, tucked in tightly in gripping hands under her chin as she curled up away from the front divider.

"Go wait for me on the Veranda, then we can go have an adventure in town." Usagi giggled, a twinkle of mischief in her bright blue eyes.

Mamoru tried to give her an uncertain look, but his range of emotions were quite limited. So he merely whined nervously at her, then trotted back down the hall. Leaving her to get dressed and do up her hair.

As he moved through the divider that cut the kitchen area from the living room. He found Mercury now powered down. Wearing a pair of Usagi's white sweats and powder blue spaghetti strap tank top. She looked oddly comfortable sprawled on the white plush couch, her arms hanging over her head on the arm rest, legs curled up as the rest of her lay half twisted on her side. Mouth hanging open, breathing deeply, making odd sounds here and there. Completely exhausted.

Mamoru rolled his eyes. What was he going to do, he was a dog now. He had a final tomorrow, that he had barely studied for and now another girl to house and feed. His life just kept getting more complicated.

With a resigned sigh, Mamoru left the house, sitting heavily on the wooden veranda. Staring up at the bright clear blue sky. There were very few clouds in the air, so it was going to get rather hot, rather fast. His mood was growing more bitter by the moment. Hot sweltering day, nice new fur coat...oh Yeah!

"Mamo-chan, I have no money so I took your wallet out of your pants." Usagi stated, as she left the front divider. She was in her favourite white pleated skirt and soft pink sleeveless top that hung low over her shoulders, and a pair of white tennis shoes and ankle white socks.

Mamoru whined, hanging his head. Life just kept getting better. He had all the money for rent and utilities in there...how much money sense did Usako have? He was going to be broke by nightfall.

With a nice layer of bitterness growing over his once good mood, he trotted after Usagi as she gleefully skipped down the path. A wallet full of yen, and an eager smile on her sweet face. Her twin golden tails swaying with anticipation towards a day of fun.

The first stop of the day was a venders cart, set near the gates to Juuban park. She quickly bought two hamburgers, and a coke. Mamoru couldn't help it, as soon as he smelled the greasy meat his mouth was dripping, tongue hanging low...Ohhhh he was the epitome of sophistication as he eagerly hopped and jumped after Usagi's two burgers as she entered the park. Heading across a flat expanse of lawn, leaving the sidewalk far in the distance.

"Calm down, Mamo-chan...boy you are hungry." She laughed, flopping down on a comfy patch of grass. She opened up his burger, barely getting it out of the wrapper before he snapped it up in his mouth. After about three chews, give or take it was down.

She had managed to take two bites of her own burger, before she felt hot breath near her cheek. Glancing to the side, she found her new boyfriend...now a dog hovering an inch away from her food. Staring unblinkingly at it, as if his life depended on getting her burger too. His human self becoming submerged by the canine urge to fill his belly.

With a sigh and a soft chuckle, she handed her food to him. He eagerly devoured her burger, then suddenly felt ashamed of stealing her food. She giggled and turned her head franticly from side to side, as he licked her cheeks in thanks.

"Ok...ok...Mamo-chan. " She giggled, and scrambled to her feet, rubbing his head affectionately to try and calm him down. Her cheeks were burning from his vigorous attentions.

"What should we do next?" She thought for a moment then shrugged, heading off down the path figuring something interesting would happen eventually. Mamoru kept at her side, his belly content, his guilt sated now that he felt he had properly thanked her for her kindness.

A little while later, she found another vender who sold hotdogs. Finding a place in the shade under an old oak tree, she settled down on the grass with her food. This time he kept himself under control, laying curled up beside her hip. Admiring her full pink lips devouring the hot dog from time to time. His human half rising to the surface at the erotic sight she made, even unintentional. With a huff, he tore his gaze away, laying his head down on his front paws becoming depressed. He needed to figure out how to become human again. He had a final in less then twenty four hours, also he was getting lonely. He hadn't had any time alone with Usako in weeks, with her being tiny and now he was a dog!

Swearing in frustration in his mind he figured Fate was having a real good laugh at his love life...he just couldn't get it right.

The sun was high, beating down on them with an unrelenting heat. Mamoru was hot and uncomfortable, his tongue hanging long from a dripping maw as he panted harshly beside her. Usagi cast him sad looks, understanding how hot he was. She was feeling quite sweaty herself, her shirt was clinging to her breasts strangely and small trickles of moisture were trailing between them. They had been wandering through the park for over an hour or so. Only coming across a few people, who had cast them nervous looks keeping their distance. Mamoru was concerned by the negative attention and Usagi was oblivious to it.

She suddenly squealed with delight, racing off. Mamoru barked in fright, chasing after her. She bounded down a small hill, across a dirt foot path and onto a worn dock that jutted out onto a small river.

"Go for a swim." She pointed, out to the edge of the dock. While awkwardly hopping around the weathered wood, pulling off her shoes and socks.

Mamoru whined plaintively, having visions of her striping to the nude to go into the river which didn't look the most clean. With a thin layer of green algae floating along the stoney beach line. He finally let out a held breath when she left the rest of her clothes on, dangling her feet over the edge of the dock . Submerging them into the water, with a satisfied sigh. Mamoru knew he was just a dog, but he still felt unsure of swimming in the public park.

"Mamoru, would you loosen up. Your a dog..enjoy being what you are now. Who knows what tomorrow will bring so live for today...ok." She smiled encouragingly, beckoning him to jump into the water.

He thought her sincere words over for a bit, realizing there was a honest wisdom in the view point. Live for today!

After looking around himself for a few minutes and finding no one around. He dashed down the dock, flying past his Usako and leaping into the water. Finally convinced to just roll with it!

She laughed happily as he jumped past her, shielding her face with an arm as he hit the water splashing her. Her laughter was a melody of soft bells on the wind as he came to the surface. Paddling around in the cold water feeling perfectly content. A stray thought passed through his mind that this time together was kinda like a date...the strangest date ever.

After he cooled down, and shook off on the shore. He trotted happily back to her side, finding her attempting to skip stones across the river. Failing miserably yet again, as her flat stone struck the water and sank she sighed dejectedly. Scanning the stretching river in contemplation, her thoughts drifting away from her.

Mamoru nudged her back to him, by rubbing up against her leg. He didn't like the sadness he saw coming over her naturally cheerful features. He had noticed over the last few months that lost look she got in her eyes. He never prodded, but it worried him he knew something horrible had happened to her before she found him. He hoped that one day soon, she would let him in on those secrets she kept hidden in her heart. He had found the power to heal her body, he knew if given the chance he could heal the wounds to her heart as well.

Spotting a large stick a few paces away, on the rocky shore. Usagi wandered away, returning with a bright grin. Tossing the stick playfully between her hands.

"Do you want the stick Mamo-chan?" She called in a sing song voice.

Mamoru huffed, sitting down on the beach of small stones stubbornly. This was taking the dog thing to far! He was not going play fetch he had way to much dignity.

She taunted him with the stick, holding it up in front of him giggling.

He didn't respond to the bait, giving her a dry look with this deep brown eyes. Are you kidding me Usako! I am still very much human here...just wearing a Dog suit right now...

Ok the stick is looking good...I can smell it's woody musk...I wonder what it would feel like in my mouth?

Mamoru shook his head veraciously to clear it, feeling the more Canine tenancies rising up. Wanting to squash his primal needs.

Usagi then threw the stick up the bank, with everything she had.

Mamoru closed his eyes, fighting with himself, as the stick spun away from him. An urge to not let something get away from him rising like a uncontrollable tide.

...I do not want the stick...I do not want the stick... He mentally chided himself, in a mantra of futile control.

Groan...the need to have the wretched thing in his mouth was burning in the back of his mind. Like a drug he couldn't purge from his system.

"Go get the stick, Mamo-chan!" Usagi sang, pointing up the bank. Urging his simple need to retrieve, like a drug dealer.

He gave her a dirty look, not helping...whine.

And then he was off, bounding up the bank to the stick. His human self screaming in humiliation. He raced up to the stick, his heart pounding. Feeling exhilarated, he picked it up in his mouth. Suddenly enjoying the sweet woody taste of it, giving it a bit if a good chew just to get a little more taste. Then bounded back to her side, finding her with the biggest most rewarding smile to date. He dropped it at her feet, jumping up on his back paws in excitement for her to throw it again.

"Good boy!" Usagi exclaimed, scratching him behind the ear. Then threw the stick for him again. As really good game of fetch commenced. By the end he was as hot and uncomfortable as ever, but Usagi's mind was off her problems so not all bad Mamoru thought.

After the game, she wandered down the bank, climbing over large rocks exploring the river bed. Mamoru kept to her side along the rocky shore, watching her with amusement. She was in a skirt, swinging and straddling branches like a little boy. She really wasn't your typical princess. Completely uncaring that she was giving him a good peep show at her perfectly white panties.

When the river bed came to an abrupt end at a massive rock wall. Usagi gave up on her exploring and climbed back up the grassy incline to the dirt foot path once more. It was late afternoon, when they finally left the park heading back into the bustling crowds of Azabu Juuban.

"Oh...look!" Usagi exclaimed in excitement, diving into the crowds with out a care in the world.

Leaving Mamoru scrambling in the crowds after her. He ducked and weaved through peoples legs, keeping his eyes on her tennis shoes.

Panting and out of breath he finally found her standing beside a balloon vendor. Mamoru's rolled his eyes ruefully...Figures, he commented with a laugh.

Giggling she knelt down to show him her prize, a shinny silver fish shaped ballon. The sun shone blindingly off the mirrored surface, as it nearly swam in the wind. Then they were off again, with Usagi skipping happily in front of him. Her happiness lasted all of two minutes, before tripping over some loose stones landing face first on the sidewalk, releasing her prize to the sky.

Mamoru whined sadly, watching the silver fish floating away, still shining merrily before disappearing beyond a set of high rises. He heard her sniffle just a little from her position on the ground. The crowds were pretty uncaring about the young girl falling and letting go of her balloon. Merely walking around her as if she didn't exist. She had quickly gotten to her feet and moved aside into a small shadowed alcove between stores. Sitting humbly, scrutinizing her now scraped up knees, casting her balloon sad looks as it faded away.

Mamoru felt horrible, she looked like someone just kicked her. He padded over quietly, nuzzling her neck with his cold nose attempting to comfort her.

Her sadness was just as short lived, as she then caught sight of something more exciting just further up the street.

"What is that?" She breathed, scrambling back to her feet and rushing off again.

This time Mamoru barked at her. She stopped instantly, casting him a sheepish look as he dashed to her side. Mamoru bowed his head, shaking it with amusement. Ever the impulsive and oddly emotional, girl. She kept him guessing all the time, life was never boring with Usako.

They crossed the street together, making their way into a wide parking lot that sat before a large amusement park. A large curved sign sat at the entrance, stating the name of the park. (10 Ban Land)

Mamoru groaned, she had to find the one place in the whole city he was the most uncomfortable in. To make it even worse, he couldn't even go in being a dog.

"Lets go!" She cried innocently, her blue eyes wide in excitement as she watched the grande ferris wheel spinning beyond the gate.

Mamoru merely trotted over to the big white sign posted by the gate, that had a black dog with a red x through it. He sat stubbornly in front of it, till she noticed him. Her smile faltered into a slight pout.

"Darn..." she moped, slouching her shoulders. Then perked up again in only moments. "Well, maybe you could take me here when your human again." She smiled happily, abruptly turning her back on the park and heading back to the sidewalk.

Mamoru chuckled, his Usako never let things get her down for long, he didn't think she had a serious bone in her body. As she hit the sidewalk, glancing around for something else to do a voice that filled him with absolute loathing and dread floated out through the milling crowds.

"Usagi-chan!" Seiya's voice boomed out.

Usagi stopped, moving to the side under a small green awning, of a little store front. Waiting briefly as Seiya came sliding smoothly from the crowds to stand beside her. A smug, almost eager grin on his face at seeing her all alone. He was in a black sleeveless tank top that showed off his well muscled arms and broad chest. A pair of dark wash jeans, accented his well defined legs and butt. With a gold chain peeking out around his neck, and black high top sneakers. His long dark pony tail was tied back with a leather string, looking suave and arrogant. Usagi smiled politely up at him, clasping her hands before her. Casting Mamoru who was glowering up at him from her side, apologetic looks.

"Seiya-kun, how are you." She answered.

He grinned ever wider. "I see your voice has finally come back." He stated eagerly.

"Yes, It just needed a good rest." Usagi answered, looking around nervously for an avenue of escape.

"Where is Mamoru-san?" He glanced around her, expecting her male shadow to just pop up suddenly.

"Uhm..."She giggled, glancing down at the now quietly growling dog at her hip.

"He's studying today. " She answered with a nod. Then tried to extract herself from the conversation by weaving away into the crowds.

"Well, A beauty such as yourself shouldn't be walking around town by yourself. I'll accompany you, be your protector." Seiya smirked, falling into step beside her.

"I have my dog, I don't really need any more protection." Usagi gave him a small smile, her protector would always be Mamoru no matter what form he was in.

Seiya ignored the comment. "So were are you off to then?" He asked.

"Home. "Usagi lied, wanting to get rid of him. She really didn't like how he looked at her, and went out of his way to touch her bare shoulders as they walked.

"Ok, then I will walk you home then. " Seiya nodded, then fell a step behind to grasp her tails tenderly. Trailing his fingers through the length of her golden locks slowly.

Sending a shiver down her back instantly. Usagi shuttered, closing her eyes, in an attempt to control her sense of intimate violation she felt when he did that.

"You have the strangest hairstyle, you know? Odango Atama!" He roared with laughter. Not catching her angry glare directed his way as he finished playing with her hair.

"Mamoru likes my hair style very much." She stated stubbornly, yanking her tails out of his grasp. Cringing slightly as she lost a few strands, as they were knotted in his fingers.

Seiya shrugged, undeterred. Falling back into step beside her, twisting sideways between groups of passing crowds just to maintain his position.

Usagi for her part kept up an even pace, uncaring if he could keep up.

"I know a little coffee shop near here, we could stop get to know each other better?" Seiya offered, grasping her hand suddenly.

Mamoru didn't like that at all.

Usagi smiled nervously, twisting her hand out of his grasp. "That's ok, I should really get home."

Seiya shrugged, crossing his arms behind his head non nonchalantly. As she moved to walk away again, attempting to place some distance between them.

A book store caught her eye, with a simple black and red sign painted with Kanji. A single red rose accented at the end of the rectangular symbols. The window had elegant rose engravings along the edge of the glass. Several types of books on pedestals as the stores main display.

With an eager smile she bent down to Mamoru. Lifting a floppy ear, as if telling him a secret. "Can I spend a little yen on a few books?" She asked hopeful, pulling away to gauge his reaction with an eager smile.

Mamoru sighed, his money had been flying away all day on food and balloons, what was a few books.

He nodded, feeling happy as she dashed threw the doorway beside her with out a word to Seiya. Leaving the young man floundering on the street for a moment before following into the cool, shadows of the store.

Mamoru sat bitterly outside, watching through the display window as Seiya attempted to hit on Usagi. While she scanned the book aisles for the Manga section. The man would not give up, even though she promptly ignored all his advances. Seeking to shield herself from his constant attempts to touch her, by politely never standing still for very long. They looked like they were playing a silly game of tag through out the store, with Usagi becoming more and more uncomfortable.

When she left the store with her bag full of books, it seemed he had gotten her subtle point and had stopped make advances. Which turned out to be worse...

He began just talking with her, about everything and anything. Making her laugh, at stupid jokes and silly stories. Acting like a goof, when he started a game of making faces with her on a wooden bench. Who ever laughed first lost. She was starting to enjoy her time with him, was taking down her guard.

Which was making Mamoru nervous. Seiya was a genuinely nice guy when he wanted to be, and very charming as well. Mamoru could see he was slowly worming his way into Usagi's tender heart. A true friendship forming as he could relate to her on the same childish level.

She was seeing him as a kindred spirit, who could engage with her in childish ways. Mamoru was too serious, to play games with her. He could be goofy, maybe even silly but he never took it to far. Always regaining his precious control before taking any childish antics to far. She didn't know if he felt embarrassed by such displays, either way he seemed to look down upon them. She rarely acted silly around him, since his stoicism made her feel ashamed of enjoying such fooling around.

Seiya was using it as a means to an end. Mamoru had to stop this budding relationship. With a growl, he made his first move.

Usagi was sitting on the bench facing Seiya, leaning in close having a staring contest with him. They were literally inches from touching lips, so focused on the competition. When Mamoru rudely climbed up on the bench between them.

"Hey!" Seiya yelled, grabbing Mamoru by the scruff of the neck and pushing him back to the ground.

Usagi sighed, giving Mamoru a curious look. She had been winning, or so she thought. Not realizing it was a lure to draw her in close, so Seiya could kiss her.

Then she caught sight of the balloon vendor across the street. Grabbing up Seiya's hand with innocent excitement in her own. She pulled him, stumbling and laughing across the street. Eager to show him the pretty balloons, that had caught her fascination earlier. This was something strange and beautiful that the Moon lacked. The Earth was so much more colourful and lively then her home. She was really falling in love with this realm.

Mamoru huffed indignantly at being left behind and trotted after them with rising agitation. Enduring, Seiya buying her a colourful butterfly balloon and getting a happy thank you and a rosy shy blush from his Usako. To further his frustration at the cozy situation. Seiya tied it to her wrist tenderly, as she retold her sad tale of losing her first balloon. He was giving her small knowing smiles as his fingers danced lightly around her wrist taking his time with the knot.

He could barely take the bile, rising in his throat at the sappy moment. Then they were off, through the park once more as the somber light of evening set in. She admired the brightly coloured floating butterfly, as it dazzled in the fading light. The clouds hovering in a painters glow just behind the shimmering foil creation.

Mamoru kept between them, as they walked down the dirt path, casting Seiya threatening growls when he got a little to close.

"I don't think your dog likes me much." Seiya chuckled, pushing his hands meekly in his pockets. Feinting a shy, cute mannerism to endear himself to her further.

"No, I don't think so either." Usagi giggled, giving Mamoru a light pat on the head. Which just infuriated him. He ducked his head out of her reach, fed up with her treated him like a dog. Her smile fell to a worried look, taking her affectionate hand back slowly. She understood instantly that he was mad at something, maybe her.

She hated when he was mad at her, casting her head to the side tears forming she began to review the day wondering where things went wrong between them.

"It's getting late, could I take you out for supper?" Seiya inquired, innocently.

Usagi thought about it for a moment, her stomach growling at the prospect of food.

"Your stomach seems to want me to take it out to eat." Seiya laughed cheerfully.

Usagi blushed, embarrassed. Then to Mamoru's further discomfort, she nodded an affirmative. She was so sweet and naive she never even thought that Seiya was being more then just friends.

He was now screaming inside, she was his...every possessive emotion in his psyche was roaring with rage. With a growl towards Seiya, he leaped onto Usagi's leg. Usagi squealed in sudden embarrassment as he began to hump franticly against her.  
"Mamo-chan!" She wailed, turning her back to him, hunching her shoulders, her face turning bright red. Trying to shield herself from his impulsive act of possession.

Her indignant wail sobered him up instantly. Feeling just as ashamed by his animalistic attempt to dominate her. He bowed his head, and slunk away from her. Curling up on the grass, with his head down on his front paws utterly depressed. Maybe he should just let Seiya have her, he might treat her well. Hell, he might be a dog for the rest of his life? Why should he stand in the way of her happiness?

"Your dogs name is Mamo-chan?" Seiya commented lamely, smirking.

Usagi cast him an angry glare, moving to sit beside Mamoru, draping a comforting arm over his furry neck.

"Well, shall we go get some something to eat?" Seiya offered after an awkward moment.

"No, I think I am just going to go home. " Usagi gave him a small smile, gathering herself up off the grass.

"I'll walk you then." Seiya offered.

Usagi placed a staying hand on his chest, as he stood in front of her.

"No, I have Mamo-chan with me. He does a good job protecting me, I don't need anybody else. Good day Seiya-kun." Usagi turned her back on him sharply and walked away. Showing him in a few subtle movements that she wanted no more to do with him.

Seiya stood dumb founded for a moment, then shrugged and walked back the way he had come. He'd made headway today, at least he felt she saw them as friends. He could work on pulling her away from Mamoru a little easier now.

"I'm sorry...Mamo-chan. I wasn't a very good girlfriend today was I?" Usagi cast him a remorseful look, twisting her fingers in agitation before her. As they walked up the dirt path of the hill that led up to the house.

Mamoru whimpered sadly, after thinking the whole evening over. He came to the conclusion she really didn't do anything wrong. She had just been her normal happy go lucky self. She did nothing to lead Seiya on, or encourage any of his advances. He was just being paranoid, if anything he was in the wrong to jump on her leg like that and embarrassing her.

When they got to the veranda, she knelt down before him bumping her forehead against his.

"Forgiven?" She asked, her lower lip protruding in a cute pout.

He licked her from her chin to the temple. Causing her to giggled, and rub her face. Cleaning up the slobber with her sleeve.

"Were have you been!" Mars screamed, jumping off the roof of the house in her full leather armour and dark cloak.

"Mamoru and I went out for the day." Usagi answered pointedly.

Mars groaned, rubbing her temples as a headache of frustration began to form. "I don't need this..." She moaned entering the house, by pushing the divider aside roughly. She was feeling that all her previous words of caution she had given Serenity didn't matter one bit to her. As always her impetuous Princess will do as she pleased, leaving her Senshi to scramble after her escapades.

"Were's Mercury?" Usagi questioned. Her voice falling flat as an explosion echoed from the kitchen, followed by a pink smoke cloud wafting out of the open divider between rooms.

"Experimenting in ways to change Mamoru back." Mars glowed red, then with a flash powered down back to Rei. In a pair of black sweats with a white stripe down the middle and tight pink t-shirt with Kanji in red down the centre. Showing off her ample breasts, and curvy hips.

Mamoru stared in rising lust, remembering his brief peep show a few weeks back when he had accidentally barged into the bathroom. With a groan and a nervous whimper, he noticed he was becoming aroused by the memory. He dashed into the cloud of pink, sneezing and coughing seeking only to hide and calm down in his room. Why was he attracted to Rei! It was just so wrong! She was just a hot body to him, nothing more. He was going to purge himself of this shallow desire for her if it was the last thing he did. He loved Usako, he didn't want to damage their relationship anymore.

Hiding in his room for the rest of the night, he focused all his energy on a mental picture of himself as he was in human form. It was up to him to turn himself back...after seeing Mercury's less then spectacular display at magic last night. He really didn't trust her to fix his problem for all he knew she would turn him into aardvark if not something worse.

With thoughts of himself as human lulling him to sleep, his dreams floated about his mind in a haze of bleak memories. His loneliness growing up, wondering who his parents were, what might have happened to them? Slowly losing faith in people, his dark times as a soldier with the Yakuza. Finally finding some source of light, in the strange yet amazing girl who had fallen out of the sky. With his thoughts finally turning to his sweet feelings towards his Usako.

He suddenly began to feel her soft body, wrapped up in his strong arms. Gentle sounds of her moans, issuing threw his half slumbering state. With out thinking he pressed his face into her silky hair, absorbing her sweet scent that reminded him of night blooming flowers. With a jolt, he woke up, rising off the mat to a kneeling position. Blinking uncertainly as he drew himself off the sleeping mat. Taking in his long muscular arms, bare chest and strong legs bent beneath him. Taking it all in that he was completely nude. Then he lightly began to pat his face making sure all the fur was gone. He was human once more!

Below him, snuggled on her side was his golden beauty, her long hair lying down her arching back. Dressed in a cute white cotton pair of pyjamas with long wide pants and a button up shirt with short sleeves.

Chuckling with mischief, he grasped her small shoulders guiding her onto her back. He knew she was a deep sleeper, so he would have at least a minute to do with her as he pleased before she woke up. Slowly, carefully he leaned down over her, trying not to bump her to abruptly. Pressing his lips softly to hers. Pleased when he heard her moan approvingly in her sleep. He pressed another more forceful kiss upon her lips, before nuzzling into her neck. Kissing softly a couple more times before kissing her slender neck more deeply. His passion getting the best of him, as he took her earlobe into his mouth, before drawing down to her collar bone suckling softly at her tender skin.

"Mamo-chan?" She giggled kindly at his interruption to her sleep. Her gentle blue eyes fluttering open not yet fully coherent. He drew away from her neck, to hover over her. Staring at her near wakeful sate with mirth and tenderness.

As her lovely clear blue eyes focused, a huge grin of pure joy spread over her face.

"Mamo-chan!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Pulling him on top of her as she sought his mouth with hers. He chuckled against her fierce kisses, wrapping his fingers into her long flowing hair at the side of her head. Thrusting his tongue into her mouth, she moaned happily against him. Responding in kind, as her own tongue reached into his mouth. He moaned huskily against her mouth, his heart filling with hope once more at finally having her back in his arms. His fingers gripped into her hair as his hunger for her grew. What ever shallow fantasies he was harbouring over Rei, went swiftly into oblivion. With the wonderful feel of her slight body beneath him, the sweet alluring scent of her. The tender rhapsody of her soft sounds, as he pleasured her with his tender kisses. She was all that he wanted, all that he needed...She was home.

With her heart beating a rhythm with his, she urged him forward. Fumbling with the buttons on her top, as he gazed at her hungrily. Breathing heavily, she opened her shirt revealing her aroused flesh. Arching her back in invite him to her. He searched her lust filled gaze, finding his angel glowing in the early morning light, the crescent moon of her birth flaring on her forehead She was losing some control of herself, with the surging passions between them. He smirked at the intense feelings he was arousing from her. Finding the star locket shimmering in a golden hue between her bare breasts. He dipped his eager mouth down, taking up one of her nipples suckling and lavishing it with his tongue. While his other hand moved to fondle her other breast gently. She cried out in rising pleasure, her body tingling under his caresses. Closing her eyes, basking in his love, as tears of joy escaped her eyes. She cried out again as he suckled her a bit harder, causing her to arch against him. Her mind falling into a haze of pleasures, only he could entice within her.

Needing him so desperately, in every way. Usagi slid her slender arms tighter around his neck. Clutching him tightly, to her breast. As her legs began wrapping around his waist caught up in the moment, pressing his hardened groin against herself. Reclaiming all the passion she had for him. It had been to long...way to long for both of them.


	13. Chapter 13

First Movement

Chapter Twelve

Mamoru moaned in longing, his lips brushing against her hardened nipple in anticipation. As he brought his warm mouth upon her once again, beginning to suckle her softly. He made a sharp surprised sound, while he worked at arousing her silky flesh. Feeling her slender legs wrapping subtly around his waist. Drawing his hard length down upon her core, crossing her legs tightly, locking them at the ankle just above his butt. Her bottom half was still clothed, in her white cotton pants, causing a delightful friction as before. As his hard sturdy member began rubbing ruthlessly against the material concealing her small mound. He couldn't help but moan deep in his throat, closing his eyes to fantasize of truly penetrating deep within her.

"Oh...Kami...Usako. I need you." He groaned, moving off her breasts for a moment to place a sweet kisses on the edges of her full lips. Her temples, tender like rain drops. He kissed her just under her eyes, the arch of her cheeks then trailed kissed on either side of the curve of her jaw.

Tirelessly thrusting against her core, feeling just a hint of what truly lay beneath the fabric. His lust filled imaginings never coming close to how exquisite she felt against him. As his very tip, abutted against the gentle entrance to her inner being. This encounter was nothing like when he had taken her at the Festival. He had been at such an odd angle, being so much taller then she. That even with her leg raised high to open her inner self wider. He had only managed to rub against the very top of her mound, never really getting an idea of what truly feeling her inner flesh was like. This time as she held her small body tightly beneath him, with her legs. Her position allowing him deeper access between her legs. He was nearly losing his mind to the tides of lust. Falling into a fog of pure hunger, he let out a possessive growl, moving his trailing kisses back to her breasts. Latching once more on a stiff soft pink nipple suckling at her harder. His other hand rolling the centre of her other breast, between his fingers, before palming her soft malleable flesh tenderly.

Usagi began to pant in rising pleasure, as she felt the waves of ecstasy rushing through her. Slender hands weaving into his thick hair gripping him fiercely.

"Mam...Ohhhh. Aie Ya!" she suddenly cried out. Her whole body trembling beneath him.

Her firm young body consumed with pleasure. Her neck craning back, squeezing her eyes closed as she was brought to an intense climax for the second time in her young life. She arched herself against him unconsciously, the intense currents of orgasm surging within her. Her mind lulling into a light headed haze, as before her body began to move suddenly in seductive ways. Her inner muscles clenching, while she ground her hips in sync with his rapid thrusting movements. Her garments becoming moist, under his steady rhythm against her core.

His mouth was now latched solidly around her other nipple, sucking at her encouragingly. Her breasts becoming flushed and aroused, nipples growing more firm under his attentive touch. She then ran her fingers through the hair at the back of his head, becoming more bold with her demands.

"More..." She breathed, bucking and wiggling under his wonderful mouth. Pushing down on the back of his head, for him to suckle at her harder. He moaned deeply, she was nearly suffocating him. As she arched against him yet gain, crying out to the heavens in that sweet breathless way of hers. As she was brought back to the heights of passion. As her climax ebbed, she released her hold on his head. With a proud grin, he pulled back taking a deep breath.

He was trapped happily on top of her, his own hands raking threw her golden tresses, that fanned out above her head, lost in the rapture. The golden locket bouncing, slight chain writhing with her erotic motions beneath him. A constant reminder of her loyalty to him. Moaning in his own state of bliss near her ear.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered in her ear, before seeking out the sweet flesh upon her neck. She moaned seductively, her hands sliding to his shoulders to brace herself momentarily against his piston rhythm.

Mamoru began placing lingering kisses behind her ear, drawing his path downward with his tongue, to suck at the hollow at the base of her neck, just under her chin.

Keeping up his steady pulsing movements against her entrance, his shaft weeping, straining for release. She was absolutely breathtaking as she moved. Beguiling to him as she moved her hands shyly to caress his butt, wanting to feel his thrusts against her palms.

He could hear her shallow pants filled with need against his ear, as she drew towards another rising climax.

"I love you..." She breathed, her voice husky and thick. Small moans accenting her soft words, as her legs disentangled from his hips. Releasing some of the pressure of his intimate contact with her inner core. She felt like she was going to explode and needing to calm the arousal against her maidenhood. She was finding the building feelings down there hard to handle.

Mamoru drew up from suckling at her neck, her words drawing him back to admiring her gentle features. As she bounced lightly beneath them, from his rapid thrusts against her. Her face quite lost in the emotions of heavy passion, her cheeks flushed a bright pink. Clear blue eyes searching his finding the love for her mirrored back. Then brimming with unshed tears as she tended to feel things so very, very deeply.

He noticed how full, red and swollen her lips still were from his previous kisses.

Still slightly parted, as soft sounds escaped into the air. Calling him back towards them with an eagerness. He gave her a small loving smile, one she would always call her own. A smile she only saw when he was becoming overwhelmed by his passion for her.

"I will always love you..." He responded breathless, before reclaiming her lips with his. Devouring her with a hunger. She moaned almost pleadingly against him, his tongue slipping into the warmth that lay there. His lashing tongue sending her into another cresting wave of exhilarated pleasure. Her hands fluttered back up the sides of his well muscled back, slipping into his hair once more.

Her sounds sharp against his bruising kiss, as her inner core clenched tight. Her stomach now on fire, every nerve on her body a tingle, shivering against him. Her tongue moving rapidly into his mouth. Clashing with his filling a need there. That she didn't feel comfortable sating with him, just yet within the inner folds between her legs. She wanted him, but she was scared and didn't feel she could handle his size and length just yet. Her courage would come, already she felt more bold with him considering the passionate moves she already knew in this game of love play.

She shuttered violently, her inside a quiver. Her bright blue eyes flying open in surprise. He was still avidly kissing her, his tongue caressing the inside of her mouth. As she felt his fingers slipping under the waist band of her cotton pants. His shaft pulling away from her, as he rolled to his side. Bracing himself on a bent arm beside her. Giving himself enough leverage to invade her panties with his hand.

Her breath hitched, holding her breath with growing anxiety. She was really very nervous of this next step with him. His hand felt hot, as his palm slid smoothly to cup her most private area. She was having trouble breathing right as she felt his fingers slight movements. Almost tickling her in the thatch of soft hairs that grew down there. The tips of his finger was just caressing the flowing entrance, as the anticipation of him placing it within her causing her to freeze with nervous discomfort.

He swiftly caught on to the sudden stiffness to her body. Her once gripping fingers that were woven deep into his hair, grew slack. How she had grown quiet, her soft sounds of enjoyment ceasing. Pulling away slowly from her lips, he stopped his movements as well, resting his hand against her mound. Finding her sweet face showing surprise and uncertainty. Her clear blue eyes wide and unblinking, filled with a nervousness just under the surface.

"Usako...are you ready for this?" He questioned in an almost whisper.

She had been staring unseeing towards the roof. His voice drawing her back to him, she blinked staring into his eyes with complete trust. The feel of his hand on her mound had been strange at first, but now it felt almost comforting. He would never hurt her, he was only seeking to give her more pleasure.

"Yes...I want this...I want you." She smiled drawing her hands on either side of his face, pulling him back to her waiting lips. This time she initiated the kiss, thrusting her tongue inside his mouth seeking to tangle with his. Distracting herself from any discomfort she might feel in the next few moments, trusting that the intrusion would produce enticing feelings and not pain.

"I'm ready..." She moaned in rapture, as his thumb brushed against a most tender spot above her folds. Mamoru kept kissing her deeply, as he crept a finger gently through the silk curtain between her thighs.  
They were so caught up in their erotic play, neither heard the whisper of the divider pushing open. Announcing the dark haired Guard to the Princess of the Moon Kingdom, becoming a voyeur to their foreplay. She stood stunned, her violet eyes unblinking as she took in the erotic display for but a moment. Watched in growing fur,y the human male devouring her Princess's mouth, his large strong hand concealed under her cotton pants. The fabric moving subtly as he moved his fingers upon her most private of places. The scene of total sexual abandon tugged on her heart. This coupling wasn't right, it would lead to ruin. There were reasons that the human world was off limits to those from the Celestial Realms. She had to protect her princess from being lost to this man's affections. Something more was spurning her on, feelings she wished to deny yet felt none the less. With quickly moving feet she approached them.

"Oh...No, No way! Is this happening!" Rei shouted in alarm, storming over to the naked Mamoru. Her fingers pressing righteously against his earlobe. Hauling him roughly off her Princess's half naked body.

"Rei!" Serenity cried out indignantly, her voice cracking with humiliation, cheeks once flushed with desire now reddened in growing ire. She was clutching her unbuttoned shirt, that had been abandoned down her slender arms. Pulling it back up over her rosy highly aroused breasts, her tearful blue eyes glaring at her guard in utter disbelief.

"oww.. ,ow,ow." Mamoru whined, taken completely off guard by the woman's stern and forceful manner. As she led him like lightening out of the room by the ear and into the hall.

"I should have never let her continue to sleep with you." Rei growled venom dripping off her tone, releasing his ear and crossing her arms over her chest. Glaring up at him with an intense heat, he could feel his skin starting to burn slightly from her inner fire. She was in a dark crimson cotton nighty, with a round neck line, the hem hanging demurely to just above her knees.

Mamoru was very uncomfortable, standing completely on display before her. Brushing a hand threw his hair, blushing nervously. He was also quite annoyed by her sudden intrusion into his room like she owned it. But a part of him wanted to cower under those dark purple eyes, that were now piercing his soul. While another part wanted to rage at her for being completely out of line. While another felt guilt, because if she hadn't jumped in he might have taken that lustful encounter to far. Further then he thought the princess would have wanted, but she had been so mailable in his hands. He knew she would have let him take her just then with out complaint.

"What do you think your doing with her!" Rei leaned in close to his face, her words issuing out in a near growl.

"We were just fooling around, it really isn't any of your business." He spouted back, his anger getting the better of him. He was a responsible man, he would have reigned himself in eventually...he was almost certain of it.

"It is definitely my business, I am one of her Guards!" Rei glowered, her dark eyes racking up and down his body, accessing his nervous state. Making sure he felt uncomfortable in her pressence, he needed to take her stature as something to be cautious of. He needed to feel real threat from her, because he needed to learn to back off. If he would have forced himself upon her princess she would have ended him right then and there.

"You are nothing but a dog...rutting against her like an animal in heat. Stupid Barbaric Human male!" She continued to rage onward. Cursing, and belittling him as she feinted her true hurt feelings deep down.

Mamoru was really starting to hate that special name these people from the White Moon Kingdom liked to call him.

Mamoru rolled his eyes bitterly, wanting to end this confrontation quickly.

"She is only sixteen...she has no idea what she's getting into. You know her as well as I. She is sweet and innocent and very, very, very naive." Rei muttered darkly, her eyes pleading with him to slow down with her.

He knew she looked high school age, having her true age thrust in his face shamed him fully. He was taking advantage of her innocence, by engaging her in such sexual acts. Perhaps educating her in things she wasn't mature enough to handle just yet.

"I'll...crap." Mamoru sighed, the guilt he was suddenly feeling sobering his anger. "I need to find clothes...I got a final this morning." He grumbled, his mind in turmoil. He felt like a letcher. Yet he loved her, like no other. He could sense that she was deeply in love with him. That their feeling ran beyond the physical to a more lasting spiritual level. That she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. Why did Rei make him feel so very wrong in his own skin.

As he moved past her in the hall, he found the new Guard standing meekly in the hall in front of the kitchen divider. Having been woken up by Rei's loud rantings. She stood with a flaming blush on her gentle face, as he mutely moved past her. Finding a pair of sweats and a black t-shirt, he grabbed his leather jacket off the hook by the veranda divider and left the house.

"I can't believe you did that!" Serenity wailed, sounding very much like an indignant princess. She stormed out of Mamoru's room. Having finally buttoned up her shirt and adjusted her clothing so it didn't look disheveled. Just in time to see him, dressed and frustrated thundering through the hall divider into the living room and out of the house.

Her vision was all ready watery, with embarrassed tears. The mournful sight of him storming out of the house wavering through her tears only heightened her agitated state.

With a moan filled with deep penetrating hurt, she rushed past Rei. Needing to apologize to Mamoru for her over zealous guard, knowing his pride was damaged. Feeling he was just as humiliated as she.

Rei lunged for her as she past, grasping her wrist tight with her strong hand. She looked darkly down at Serenity, shaking her head.

Serenity growled up at her, ripping her confined arm away from her grasp. As the dull roar of Mamoru's bike filtered away down the path from the house.

"I hate you..." She hissed her usually compassionate eyes, darkening with a foreign emotion. Pure, bitter, unrestrained fury, directed squarely at Rei.

Rei took a step back, casting her eyes aside in shame. Her warrior self, slightly cowed by the sight of such an intense hateful emotion marring her princess's sweet purity.

"None of us will allow your relationship with him, to go very far. He is human...you are a goddess. It is forbidden, Serenity." Rei whispered harshly not meeting her glaring eyes. Seeking to get her to understand the cold reality, that she needed to restrain herself, try and pull away from him and these feelings. Before she got herself seriously hurt. "You two...it wasn't meant to be." She finished in a near whisper, finally raising her eyes in silently apology.

Serenity whimpered, her jaw clenching and unclenching with bitter understanding. Fists balled tight against her sides, thrusting her chin up defiantly she shouted in Rei's face. "Maybe I don't want to be a Goddess anymore...!" Then she dashed away, escaping into her room and ramming the divider closed viciously. Before crumpling onto her stomach upon her sleeping mat. Her sobs were heavy, her shoulders shuttering against the mat. Tears flowing down her pale cheeks, arms crossed before her head, as she press her face upon them. Hiding her face from view, as her broken cries echoed through the divider.

Her highly emotional state overloading her bodies ability to handle it, violently attacking her small body. Causing it to quake and spasm against the floor, as she released her pain. Her mind lost in a haze of confusion, frustration and utter and complete anguish. She could not just stop loving him!

Somewhere in the traffic of Tokyo

His mind at war between the logical and emotional battlefields, concerning his complex relationship with Serenity. The city flew past him in an unfocused blur, as he travelled through the chaos of Tokyo traffic. He barely noticed when he reached the University. Pulling off his helmet, he groaned in both emotional and mental pain. He had to focus on his test now...working through were his relationship with Usagi was headed would have to wait. He now felt he was moving to fast for her to properly handle it, she really wasn't the most mature and truthfully quite sheltered when you came down to it.

Mamoru wrote his test, but neither his mind or his heart was in it. He left the University on foot, his thoughts to preoccupied to chance driving. Taking to the lush park paths that skirted the acres of land around the vast Educational Mecca. He lost himself to deep contemplations, concerning his Usako.

No...the Princess of the White Moon...Serenity. Tsukino, Usagi...Usako was just a creation of his. A way to make her more human, more obtainable. In the end she was a goddess, and he...he was man with no past. No way to lay claim to anything more then what he possessed now as Chiba, Mamoru. He deluded himself in thinking it was enough. Perhaps for her, it was but the reality was it wasn't enough to lay claim to her. To perhaps even marry her one day, he needed to feel worthy to ask Queen Serenity for her Daughters hand one day. Who was Chiba, Mamoru, then. A name he now even questioned. Who was he...what is Elysian...with out knowing who he truly was, or where he had come from before waking in the hospital. How could he expect, Serenity's court to accept him as an honourable partner for her. How could he lay claim to a goddess, as a lover. When he was nothing...

It was late evening when Mamoru finally returned to the house. A cold wind was blowing through the branches of the trees set out front of the veranda. The deepening colours of twilight were darkening the sky. Smothering the light on the horizon, an allusion to the feelings within his soul. He had been tying his thoughts up in knots of what ifs all day. In the end he had come to realize that until he had solved the mysteries of who he was. His powers and where they came from. Her court would continue to chip away at his proverbial armour, concerning his rights to love her. Seeing him as only human...some kind of lower life form that didn't rate. Another confrontation,leaving him questioning his worth. His affections towards her deemed unseemly, reminding him of how beneath her he truly was. Until he felt worthy of her love, worthy enough to fight against them. He couldn't continue pushing the limits of intimacy with Serenity. They needed to slow down, find a balance between their growing friendship and their love.

He took a deep breath, steading himself for a long talk with Serenity. He had been slowly dismantling her Usako persona all day. Needing to see her as she truly was...A royal princess of a Celestial Court. She wasn't human, giving her a nickname and pretending she was didn't make it so.

He pulled the front divider aside lightly, finding her curled up on the white plush couch. She hadn't noticed him yet, to caught up in her own thoughts. Wearing a pair of white sweats, and powder blue long sleeve shirt that hugged her hips. With a low round neck that displayed the tops of her soft creamy breasts, and showed off her greatest treasure. Her golden star locket, a reminder of his love that had pulled her back to him, through the void. She looked completely depressed, with her knees tucked under her chin. Her sweet face cast to the side, staring absently at the droning T.V. She wore no socks or shoes, her little pink toes peeking out under her pants elastic hem and the bunched up cushion beneath her. Uncaring about doing up her hair, she left it down, leaving it a knotted wild mess that trailed over her shoulders and down her back. A reminder to Mamoru, how out of control his passions had been with her this morning

He cerulean blue eyes looked faded and lost, still shimmering with unshed tears.

He could only stand in the entryway, taking it all in with regret for what he was about to say. His heart bleeding for her at the tragic sight she made.

"Serenity?" He stated in a somber hush. Approaching her nervously, sitting down on the couch beside her. She merely turned her head towards him, from her slumped position over her knees. Expressionless, as if she had been expecting this conversation all day.

"Don't call me that." She muttered sadly, refocusing herself on the T.V program.

"That's your true name." Mamoru sighed, brushing a hand through his dark hair. His gut was twisting, and a cold sweat was starting to form on the back of his neck.

"I don't feel like I'm her anymore...the name sounds strange to me." She sighed, rubbing a bent finger across her eyes to clear away some tears.

"Because I never call you by your name." Mamoru smirked.

"I want to be Usako..." She turned to face him, keeping her face resting on her knees. Tears flowing quietly from her eyes, with her face sideways, they rolled across her cute pert nose. Biting her lower lip to keep it from trembling she pulled her gaze away from him once more.

Mamoru wanted to reach out to her, she looked so broken. Wanted to pull her to his chest, hold her tight and make the pain go away. He could only give her a small, sympathetic smile needing to steel himself against her strong emotions, lest they carry his resolve away. He needed to put a voice to everything he had been thinking about, concerning them. Before allowing himself the indulgence of holding her.

"We need to take a break." He stated, clasping his hands fiercely in his lap, his knuckles going white from the pressure.

"Don't let them win..."She moaned, resting her forehead against her knees. Hiding her face, as she shoulders shook with barely contained sobs.

"I am not letting them win, Serenity." Mamoru relented, feeling as if she thought he was giving up on them.

"I need to figure out who I am, before I can figure out who we are together." He explained in a quick, ramble. Standing up, and beginning to pace near the entryway.

"You are this important goddess and Princess. Destined to rule some Celestial Realm and have some all powerful Crystal bestowed upon you...I'm, well right now. Just a human, and in everyones eyes. Including mine, I am just not worthy of you." He moaned, running both hands through his hair, pushing it back flat against his head. His own blue eyes darkening within a growing storm, becoming moist by his own anguish.

"That doesn't matter to me!" Serenity shouted, her voice cracking with both frustration and pain.

"I know that I love you...that you love me...I just want us to be together." She wailed, tears freely falling down her cheeks. Which were now turning a rosy pink as her desperate emotions heated her face.

"I just want..." Her voice faltered, as she took in the pain and sadness mirroring back to her from his deep soulful blue eyes.

"I want that too, but it just isn't the right time for us right now." Mamoru reasoned, taking a step forward finally feeling he gotten out everything he needed to say and could hold her.

"I am so glad, to here that!" A snide, almost purring voice floated towards them.

Mamoru turned, eyes wide in disbelief. Serenity gasped in horror, curling her knees up tighter against her chest. Her whole body reacting in pure terror, beginning to shiver uncontrollably.

One of her worst nightmares stood in the open frame, dressed in a grey suit with a white tie and black dress shirt. His shoulder length platinum blonde hair shining in the moonlight, looking dapper and well groomed. Holding a pistol aimed squarely at Mamoru chest, the metal glinting slightly against the soft light cast from the outdoor lamp. He smirked arrogantly at Mamoru, feeling superior in the situation.

"How did you get away, from them?" Mamoru hissed, fists clenching. Body coiling ready to spring at Diamonde.

"The fact you thought they would even follow your orders? After they found out who I was, their loyalty to you was pretty moot. It's all about the Yen, dear boy. " Diamonde chuckled darkly, then squeezed the trigger.

Serenity screamed in agony, jumping to her feet as Mamoru was struck in the chest with a bullet. He merely grunted, as the metal pierced his flesh. Staggering backward, falling into her waiting arms as his blood began to ooze through the small wound.

"Mamo-chan!" She screamed, sobbing and clutching at his quickly staining t-shirt. Her mind was foggy, a cold chill crawling over her flesh. As Mamoru turned his pallid white face to search the unbearable sorrow in her eyes, as a wet gurgle started in his chest. He was in falling into shock, everything had gone so very wrong in a matter of seconds. With a shaking hand, he brushed his fingers down one of her cheeks feeling her tears. He couldn't believe how quickly his life, his happiness was slipping away. He couldn't let Diamonde take her, couldn't let him win. Closing his eyes he began to concentrate, all his energy upon the bullet lodged into his lungs. He as starting to drown in his own blood, his consciousness turning black as his treasured oxygen was cut off. As everything went still the last sound he heard was Serenity screaming his name.

"Mamo-chan, Noooooo... Let go of me...Let go! Mamo-chan!" Serenity screamed for him, again and again. Her voice faltering into sobs as Diamonde lunged out snatching up her arm. She lunged back towards Mamoru's prone body, struggling with all she had in Diamonde's grip. Diamonde merely growled in frustration, hauling on her arm angrily, twisting and bruising it. Possessively dragging her away, from Mamoru's body, while she kicked and screamed at him like a wild cat.

Mercury had powered down back to her average self, in a pair of white sweats and navy tank top. A gentle, mild mannered young woman known as Ami. When she heard the soft tread falls of Mamoru's boots out on the wooden deck. She had been comforting Serenity all day. Mending the constant fighting between her and Rei. It had gotten quite ugly by mid afternoon. Leaving Serenity breathless in tears, and Rei storming off in a blinding rage.

When she had heard Mamoru, she had quietly disengaged her arms from holding Serenity close. Her princess had molded herself against her shoulder, while she cried her heart out knowing deep down she was going to lose Mamoru today. Mercury sympathized with her Princess, feeling she was just over reacting as always. When Mamoru and Serenity's discussion began she had been hiding in the kitchen, trying not to ease drop, but also finding it hard not too.

When she heard the thunder clap, and Serenity's screams she burst into action.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" She called to the heavens, thrusting her hand above her head. Her body bathed in a blue glow. The gentle trickling sound of clear water accenting the energy wave that engulfed her. Leaving her in her long blue leather tunic, long silk sleeve under shirt and loose pants with the dark blue cloth boots. Unslinging her harp from her back, she charged back out through the open divider.

"Oh, another one has come to join the party!" Diamonde exclaimed with a dry mirth, yanking Serenity nearly off her feet as he pulled her behind him. Aiming the gun and squeezing the trigger in a matter of seconds.

Mercury had no time to react, as the bullet struck her collar bone. With a yelp of both fright and pain she collapsed to the floor on her knees. Clutching at her neck futilely, as it began to spurt out blood. Pooling on the floor, and staining her leather tunic an ugly red. Gasping and choking, she watched in horror as her Princess was hauled roughly off the Veranda and out of sight.

Serenity screamed and pulled at his restraining grip, scratching at his fingers with her nails. He pulled her harshly behind him at a stumbling pace. Muttering and growling under his breath about her poor treatment towards the man who loved her. Seemly having a complete conversation with thin air.

"No...Diamonde don't do this!" She wailed, attempting to reason with him.

"Now that you can talk, it is going to make breaking you so much more fun." Diamonde giggled, his voice rising in a sing song as he finished his sentence. Glancing over his shoulder to leer at her body. She cringed, hunching over attempting to shield herself from his crazed, hungry ice blue eyes. He wasn't looking very healthy, with pale splotching skin. Heavy purple rings, and with green discoloured bags hung under his eyes. Even his body looked less filled out with muscle, as if he was waisting away.

"Please...let me go!" She pleaded, nearly sobbing when the house faded out of view behind her back.

"Let me think about that...?" Diamonde muttered, then spun on her pulling her close and nearly spitting in her face. "Never!" He shouted, falling into a eerie cackling.

She didn't know what Mamoru had done to him, but what ever it was had sent off the deep end. He had been tittering on the edge before she had left for the moon. Now he was in living in Crazyville...population one.

She dug her bare feet into the dirt, feeling her skin scraping away as he over powered her. Giving her a vicious yank on her arm, nearly dislocating it. Dragging her off the bottom of the path and onto the hot cement of the sidewalk.

"Please...No...Please...NOoooooo!" She wailed in pure terror, as they neared his red ferrari. She knew all hope would be lost for her if she was forced into that car. Her emotions were raw, seeing both Mamoru and Mercury shot nearly sending her into hysteria. A mind numbing worry that they might be dead, was chilling her down to her very soul. She felt as if she had no hope...

Now faced with a future of captivity in the grasp of a mad man. She couldn't breath, couldn't voice her cries of terror anymore.

Diamonde pulled out a set of keys, pressing a button to unlock the doors. Their was four sharp clicks, releasing the doors. Diamonde turned to stare at her stricken face, absorbing her intense fear with out emotion. She nearly cowered in his grasp, still pulling lamely at her trapped wrist. Blue eyes wide, pupils dilated, darting about to find escape. A frightened little bunny...thats what she was.

Diamonde cocked his head to the side, jutting out his bottom lip in a small pout. Then pulled her against his chest. She struck his hard body with a light thud, knocking the wind out of her. He kept a hand gripped tight to her wrist, pressing her small hand flat against his chest over his heart. As he cradled her against his chest with his other arm. One of his large hands, petting down the back of her head, in a patronizingly soothing manner. Making soft comforting sounds, as she whimpered into the fabric of his dark shirt. Soon giving up on reaching any shred of sanity. Standing frozen against him, a hand braced against his bony chest, barely breathing. As he began to have a hushed conversation with thin air again, arguing with himself over were he should have her sit. She then heard another sharp click, then a creak. Before she could utter a word of protest, Diamonde yanked her off her curb and shoved her backward.

Serenity yelped in fright, falling backward into the trunk of the Ferrari.

"Wait...Diamonde don't do this to me...Please!" She wailed, tears streamed down her cheeks. She was absolutely terrorfied now, her heart thundering in her ears as a dull roar. Adrenaline coursing through her body, making every muscle ache and twitch. He merely smiled thinly down upon her. Showing no hint of remorse. As she fell silent with resignation, curling herself up on the grey faux matt within the shallow confines of the trunk. Slamming the trunk closed, as she began to scream patheticly from within. Suddenly finding herself in the dark, panicking for a good five minutes.

Trapped in the black confines, attempting to suck in enough air not to black out. Then trying to calm herself so that she didn't suffocate. Curling up in a tight fetal ball, she could only hum quietly her Mothers Lullaby, trying to sooth herself.

As the car shuttered to life, the trunk vibrating with its power. She slid slightly up and down, as he car drove away. Her body bouncing painfully, as Diamonde hit ruts or large stone on their journey. Soon her back was cramping and her limbs were sore the trip in the black void of the trunk was lasting forever.

She felt so lost, so alone and forgotten in suffocating confines of the trunk. Her mind spinning over Mamoru and Mercury's condition. Wondering if Rei was looking for her? If she would find Mamoru and Mercury in time to save them. Dark morbid thoughts over her future, a crushing weight falling upon her once indomitable spirit.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: Thanks for hanging in there, guys. I got this chapter done quick. I didn't think you guys could handle waiting to long. Chuckle. Just remember...there is a method to my madness. Next chapter up soon, I can't wait to write it...Date Night! With a touch of Venus...he,he,he.

First Movement

Chapter Thirteen

Several blocks away, drawn towards the intense emotions raging within the Crown Princess Serenity.

A warrior of protection sensed the call, from Deep within the Realms of Darkness. The sharp evening shine of a large pane of glass of a store window. Began to mirror a strange ocean landscape, of a world not of this earth. The sky hung in a dull twilight, of soft blues and deep purples. Lacking in contrasts, filled with a low haze of heavy clouds that floated aimlessly across the dark water's horizon. Grand ships, that lacked any means of propulsion flanked the dock. The tall ships, had no riggings or masts. The various wooden deck looking naked. Built in a Colonial style and grace, with vast cabins at the back, filled with elegant windows. Long wooden main decks and upper levels, lay empty and silent.

Just beyond the line of ships, lay the shadows of various size buildings. Rising and falling in a crescendo of wooden structures. A tall clock tower standing out, as a looming giant in the dead centre of the port city.

The dock yard that spanned the edge of the city, was filled with huge wooden storage buildings. With huge wooden docks that held the great ships, either being packed for a long voyage or merely transporting goods from one city to another. The yard was busy at all time of the day or night.

The crowds of both human, demons or creatures in between milled about the wooden maze. All dressed in similar cloth or leather outfits one might see in the pages of fantasy.

Unseeing, or just uncaring of the glowing silver portal coming to life on the edge of a large dock. The Dark Realms was a world built on magic, seeing such mystical constructs was that of the everyday.

A White Moon Guardian stood transfixed on the portal, glowing at the docks edge. Forcing the crowds to part around her. Standing frozen on the huge dock, made of old worn wooden planks. She was a tall woman, with long brunette hair, tied up high on her head in a single pony tail. She wore silver plate mail, the chest piece etched with roses along her sides, and the centre accenting the molds of her breasts. A dark emerald symbol was glowing just under the chin of her neck guard. A heavy dark green cape and cowl, hung off her shoulders. Attaching to the massive shoulder pieces jutted out on either side, attached to arm guards and matching silver gauntlets. Her boots were a heavy black leather, while her greeves were the same silver plate. Beneath the plate was a dark green leather tunic and pants. A single heavy brown leather strap crossed over her chest plate, overly large and thick broad sword hung from her back, its long black leather handle rising above her head. The cross pieces on the arm guard was set in gold, looking like the jagged bolts of lightening. Several sets of bolos, adorned with spikes hung from holsters on either side of her metal hip plates.

A huge leather back pack was slung off one shoulder, by a heavy wide strap. Full to bursting with items for long travel on the roads. She was a formitable titan of a woman, standing at least a head taller then most of the commoners that passed quietly by. She exuded an aura of power and threat, causing the average man to be cautious upon approaching her.

She moved away from the crowds, the glowing portal calling to her. She could feel the precious person she had been searching for. Spending months travelling from one province to another looking for clues as who kidnapped her where she was being held. Now she felt her raw terror from just on the other side of this strange portal. She needed no convincing beyond that fact she her Princess needed her, to pull her towards the unknown. She would follow her beloved Princess to hell and back to keep her safe.

Her face was kind, with a mother's grace. Her deep emerald eyes glared with an inner flame, as she scrutinized the silver portal shimmering before her. Her princess was screaming on the other side, that was all the information she needed. With her boots thundering a crescendo down the dock, she plunged into the hovering pool of quick silver trusting that it was going to lead her to Serenity.

The glass window screamed in protest, as it was transformed into a portal. The heavy plated warrior dashed through the clear glass, creating a loud clatter in the early evening as she leaped to the cement. Leaving the store front, the glass still quivering slightly from the energies that were forced through it. The Guardian of Protection moved with a powerful stride down the sidewalk.

Now standing in the orange glow of an over hanging street lamp, with small neighbourhood stores lining a wide cement street. With towers of steel and glass just behind. She took in her alien surroundings for but a moment. As a dull roar rose up from just up the street, she cast a curious look in that direction. Feeling Serenity's fear and sorrow hiding within the strange metal beast that was thundering down the street. She merely strode onto the near empty street, Which only held a few parked cars here and there. Moving with an arrogance in her abilities. A purpose to her stride, face scowling down upon the racing car as it cast her powerful form in a sharp light from its front head lamps. The flaming red sports car raced forward, barreling down upon her with out notice. The woman merely smirked, finding the battle ahead entertaining. She quickly pulled out her broad sword, which rang into the growing night as if thunder had echoed across the sky. Gleaming with deadly grace from the light of the rising moon, beyond the towers. She held it aloft with two hands, her auburn pony tail wiping behind her in a surging wind of her power building up. Waiting for the perfect time to strike.

Daimonde saw the crazy amazon woman standing in the path of the car, chuckling ironically he pushed the petal down, accelerating. The Ferrari's engine hummed louder almost screeching, as the speed dial shot forward. The RPM's on the glowing red dash display, giving Diamond a sense of certainty that he was going to ram that woman off the road, and tread over her prone body as if she was nothing.

The tall powerful woman roared to the sky, calling out for her powers. As the hood of the car neared striking range of her blade.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" She bellowed to the gods, crying forth her fury as she brought the massive blade down upon the hood of the car. The great blade was glowing and sparking with the power of the storm as it sunk into the metal as if it was nothing.

With an ear splitting, grinding crunch the hood bent in two, the swords weight and momentum smashing the engine right out of the bottom chassis. The car stopped instantly, the back end rising into the air. The grinding rending screech of metal was accenting by the terrorfied wail of a young princess trapped within the metal beast.

Daimonde was forced forward by the sudden stop, his forehead connecting fiercely with the top of his black leather steering wheel. Immediately knocking him cold, with a groan he slumped back against his seat. Blood trickling down from his temple, as he lolled his head to the side. A vague image of the female titan bracing the great sword against a shoulder, before the twisted remains of his hood. Smiling with pride, a swagger to her hips as she crossed before his window.

"Weaselly, little man. Were is my Princess?" She questioned harshly, punching the glass out of the window. The glass shattered under her metal gauntlets assault, like ice collapsing. Her thick metal fingers lunging at him, grasping him by the narrow black tie extracting his head from the car roughly.

Diamonde's mind was going blank, dark spots marring his vision. As his head swung from side to side, his neck feeling like an over done noodle then slumped forward into unconsciousness.

"Useless, weak human." Jupiter mumbled,throwing him back into his car, as if he was trash. Scanning the now smoking car trying to trace were she was feeling her Princess's immense fear.

Mamoru's House

The pain in his chest subsided, as a golden aura grew to life over his body. Trapped within the deep recesses of his memories, Mamoru began to relive the final days of Elysian. The stones of the narrow pathway, crunched under his bare feet as he ran. His feet were small almost pudgy, with tiny little toes. Caked in mud and dirt from running blind through the night. Glancing franticly, left then right he took note of the types and shrubs and trees which surrounded him. The soft glow of a silver sun shone down through the thick branches, filtering in patches of light downwards toward the cool shadows of the under brush. Morning was just kissing the horizon, beyond the forest. The cold ground beginning to warm under his thundering feet. He was running some what blind through a vast forest, having sought refuge within it's boundaries the night before. He could hear the heavier foot falls of his follower. Worried it was one of the attacking soldiers from last night he sought to hide deeper into the trees. His little heart was pounding in his chest, a cold sweat beading on his young face. He needed to hide, lest the enemy soldiers find him. They would no doubt kill him on sight.

He had no idea what was happening last night, when Kunzite had awoken him in the early hours just before dawn. The first thing he noticed was the smell of smoke, when Kunsite had finished shaking him awake. Then the screams of battle and the wails of the dying echoing from the courtyard just beyond his bedroom window.

"Come..." Kunzite, beckoned. Dashing from his bed, unlatching his window and pushing it wide.

Mamoru crawled off his bed, noticing a young man of about twelve standing. Near his now open bedroom window. The window to his room , was a beautiful stain glass masterpiece of roses, with a single Unicorn adorning the colours of the glass segmented into reds and whites, with only the golden horn on the pearl white horses head, as the only deviant in the scheme.

Kunsite was only a boy himself, with long silver hair. Wearing the heavy grey leather tunic, of a squire. A plain white cotton shirt underneath, with tan breeches and black boots. A heavy leather belt was wrapped around his waist, looking to large for him, a long heavy blade in a scabbard hung off one hip. Looking to massive unwieldy for the scrawny twelve year old body, completely out of place on such a young body. Upon further reflection, he noted the sword and belt must have belonged to his knight.

"...we have to got to go. Hurry up, you slow poke!" Kunsite shouted, pulling the window open even more. The slightly muffled sounds of war cries and clashing swords vibrated into the darkened room.

Mamoru glanced around briefly, taking in the four poster bed he was still sitting in, his thick dark blue quilts bunched up around his small waist. The dull beige cotton shirt and pyjama pants he wore. It was a boys room, filled with odd olden style toys. He had metal soldiers, lined up against a one wall, painted in the crimson and white of the kingdom. A single black rose crossed with swords, on the tin soldiers breast plates. In a corner stood a tall wooden rocking horse, finely carved and painted. With an elaborate saddle, accented with roses. The horses every muscle looked taunt and strained as if it was truly running. With a wild black maine on a white body, it's face was frozen in a whiney. He found a wooden dresser, a long mirror bolted into the grey stone wall beside a heavy oak door. He scrambled out of his bed, the stones under his feet freezing cold, stinging the soles of his little feet. He stood before the glass, a boy of eight, with wild black hair, and piercing blue eyes. His face round, yet full of pride, carrying an aristocratic arrogance to his features.

"Endy, enough bloody sight seeing. The Castle is under attack, its going to burn up from underneath you if you do not get moving!" Kunsite screamed, his voice cracking in the way boys had when they were feeling under great stress.

"Coming." Mamoru heard a soft, boyish voice respond from his own mouth.

Kunsite inched him along the narrow stone ledge that ran the length of the outer wall of his room was on. Glancing below he could see glowing fires, licking at the thatched roof of the kitchens far below. Could hear the clash of steel and cries of the defeated echoing from the outer courtyard that lay just beyond the great stone wall looming in front of him. Kunsite lead him around the corner of the castle wall, then leaped from the narrow perch. Disappearing into a pile of hay far below, with a boys cry of fear he followed. As he felt the sharp dry straws of hay, poking at his thin cotton shirt and pants. Then the dream faded, with her painful cries for him to save her. Leaving him with a sense of loss, quickly refocusing into a fierce desire for power. As his soul delved deeper into the golden light pulling forth a new state of being, a stronger wave of power. It's only purpose to be used to save her, to protect her...body and soul from anyone or anything that sought to hurt her...His Princess.

(Mamo-chan...Please, be ok. ...I am so scared.) Her shuttering voice invaded his dream, a desperate call for salvation.

An intense burning began to engulf his body from within. Surging through his soul as a wave of sunlit gold, a self long faded coming to life once more. Engulfed in a golden light, he felt the bullet pull free from his chest. Clattering to the soft wooden tambata flooring, smartly. The hole sealed itself, as a new vitality was entering every muscle, enhancing every earthly sense his body could lay claim to. As the light faded a new reality came upon him.

Mamoru found himself fully healed, standing in his living room, dressed in a suit of deep blue plate armour. With a dark cape, lined in red underneath. Clasped to his broad shoulders with gold pins against deep crimson cotton material peeking out around his neck. He had a full metal plate chest piece, a rose thorn design accented the sides of the plate and around pectoral accent molding. With rounded style shoulder guards in silver, also etched in thorns. A broad silver metal cod piece adorned his hips. A pair of black leather gantlets took up his lower arm and hands. His legs swathed in a navy pair of leather greeves, matching dark blue metal plate adorned his upper leg and shins. Dark leather boots, adorned his feet. A wide black leather belt was around his hip, with a long sword hanging as a comfortable weight against his hip. The hilt was wreathed in thin black chain, the arm guards a simple gold cross piece.

The golden power had surged to a new level, with the onset of the strange dream that was more like a long ago memory. He felt his abilities were stronger from tapping into that power. The path to call forth this new power more defined. The golden power seemed to burn within his chest now, a thrumming that mirrored his own heart beat.

As he regained his senses he noticed Mercury, kneeling with a bleeding wound to the neck. Her palms glowing blue, as she sought to contain the blood. Focused on healing herself, a small harp laying discarded at her feet, it shimmering blue body stained with her blood. The strings were glowing with inner energy all their own.

"Go get her back..." She whispered with command, her eyes still closed in concentration but having sensed his transformation.

Mamoru merely nodded, dashing out of the house, sword in hand. Following the silver path of his true love, down to the street. This connection had first surfaced when Serenity had begun the Soul Bonding, weeks ago, along with a vague power to sense her feelings when not in physical contact. In his new Guardian transformation, his bond with her had increased yet again. No longer was it a fleeting uncertain connection, when he was still human. He felt her fear, as clear as if it was emanating from his own body. Could follow the silver ribbon of her Lunarian's energies with certainty. It dazzled and glowed strongly in the moonlight. A ethereal wisp of light that floated above the ground, fluttering and shimmering in the night breezes leading him onwards towards her. His mind was screaming at him for the fool he was. This could have gone much different, she could be dead...he could be dead. Why did he allow his doubts over his own worth to cloud his thoughts. How did he think he could even go on if she wasn't in his arms. He loved her, could not live with out her. Now he was running through the night to save her yet again. Cursing his stupidity yet again, never again would he allow anyone to question the purity of his love for her. He was more then just human, he was certain of that now. He would prove to himself, to the Queen, to her Guards that he was worthy to love her.

Amazed at how fast his legs carried him in his armour. He almost flew down the dirt path, rounding past the stone wall that gated the yard. To the sidewalk, just in time to see Diamonde's Ferrari, come to a screaming stop several blocks ahead. With a warrior in silver plate, glaring down at his car, her broad sword sunk deeply, rending the hood in half. The cars horn was now blaring into the night, dieing a quiet death as the warrior pulled her blade free.

Chuckling at the sight of it, he raced up the block. Catching a blur of red and black leather out of the corner of his eyes, dashing from behind along the top of the stone fence. He knew that was Mars, she could sense Serenity's terror as clearly as he could. She was a blur of red, her lithe body dancing down the stone fence as if a bird in flight. Her long dark hair a cape of midnight flying behind her.

"Jupiter!" Mar's was slightly quicker then Mamoru, gaining the lead on the fence line coming to the tall silver plated warrior side first. She leaped off the wall, her long sword and dagger at the ready, glowing in the moonlight. Her heart was beating a crescendo under her ribs. She had run from deep in the forest behind the house. Her Princess's fear slamming into her soul like a dagger. Drawing her here, like an arrow in flight.

"Were's Serenity? I felt her...fear. She called to me, pulled me from the dark realms." Jupiter muttered scanning the car desperately. Serenity soft cries echoing in her mind. As an explosion from the destroyed hood, rocked the car.

Serenity's voice screamed through the night, as the car was jolted under the explosion.

Fire ignited from the motor, consuming the bent metal instantly. Roaring into the sky, fuelled by the gas and oil within the engine.

Jupiter and Mars shielded their eyes, as the fire exploded from the hood. A red glow now bathing their worried faces.

"...help, me..." A faint call, muffled and weak issued from the car. Both Jupiter and Mars's head were nearly splitting from the duress their Princess was under.

Mamoru thundered up to the two guardian's ignoring them, as he pulled his sword free, ramming the tip into the seam of the trunk.

"She's in here!" He bellowed,calling the two women into action with the intensity of his voice. Mamoru wrenched on his sword trying to pry the hood open.

Jupiter sprang into action, releasing her giant broad sword from her back once more. Leaping onto the cab of the car, it bent and groaned under her weight. As she positioning herself to thrust the blade threw the back seam of the trunk.

"No!" Mars screeched. " Jupiter, you might strike her. We don't know how she is laying in there?" Mar's reigned in the over zealous guard. Coming in beside Mamoru, and slipping her own more elegant blade into the seam on the other corner. They levered against their hilts, hearing the metal scream in protest as it bent.

Serenity's dark world was smothered in smoke. Choking and burning her throat, the flood of tears rolling out the corners of her tightly shut eyes doing little protect them from searing pain.

"Help..." She wailed, her voice cracking. Old wounds in her throat becoming swollen, by the smoke.

She couldn't move, the trunk was too small. Feeling the heat from the fire in front of the car against her back driving her terror to new levels.

(Mamo-chan!) She screamed in her mind, sensing he was just outside. Hearing the rending metal as he tried to pry the hood open. If he didn't get her out soon, she was going to suffocate or worse catch on fire!

Holding her shaking hands up to her mouth, as a coughing fit attacked her body. She was finding it so very hard to breath, her clothes were heating up as if they were going to start on fire themselves.

A loud crunching sound, vibrated through the metal coffin she was trapped in.

The trunk shuttered, then bent violently sideways. Her heart flooded with hope, as she felt cold air upon her face, clean air finally entering her lungs. Her eyes were burning, her skin tingling from the heat. As two strong arms she knew well, slipped under her body and hauled her out.

"Mamo-chan... don't leave me." She whispered, in a painfully croaking voice. Attempting to open her eyes, finding her vision of his smiling face a blurred, watery mess. It hurt to much to keep them open, so she closed her eyes quickly. Clutching at the cold metal armour on his shoulders, her head resting limply against his chest plate. Her mind vaguely aware of the powerful change in him, that he was now exuding a Guardian's aura. As the heat from the cars flames, faded away, a cold shiver ran up her slender body. She hung limply, as Mamoru carried her away. Her mind and body falling into exhaustion.

Mamoru had one arm under her knees the other resting against her back. Her long golden hair flew wildly in the hot wind from the growing inferno behind them. The sharp edges of his armour catching the red glow of the fire, as he turned once more from watching the flames. Getting Serenity as far away from the evil man as he could.

"What about the guy in the car?" Mars questioned, nearly having to jog to keep up to Mamoru's steady pace. The hot wind sending her dark hair around her concerned features.

"Let him burn." Mamoru growled menacingly, not looking back as another explosion rocked the ground. He turned his back once more on the inferno, the heat and wind whipping his dark cape behind him as he carried his beloved away. The dark of night had descended, with the pale moon glowing in its full glory upon the heavens. His dark blue armour shining silver under the soft light of the moon, as if blessed by it's ethereal powers. Her long golden hair, fluttered in the wind, trailing away from the crook of his powerful arm. As he held her close to his chest, keeping her safe in his arms.

The three Guardian's headed back up the street. The wind playing with their long dark capes, as they faded away in the distance. Leaving the car to blacken under the flames, content to leave the man who sought to hurt their princess to his own demise.

Diamonde was slumped over his steering wheel, blood trickling from a temple his breath shallow. Unknowing that his prize was reclaimed yet again. A dark light began to glow along the contours of his body, his tattered soul calling to the powers that be. He would give all that he was, all that he had to have the power to take what was rightfully his. The darkness surged from his being, coiling around his body as if a living thing had been born from his hate, his deep obsession. It consumed his body, pulling him into a black void. The devil had finally come to lay claim to his son. As Diamond disappeared the car gave up its life, exploding into a fire ball that licked at the heaven.

As the three Guardian's strode up the dirt path, they each powered down. In a flash of red the Mars persona faded away, leaving Rei in a pair of jeans, long black leather boots with a high square heel and a dark wine coloured long sleeve shirt. Mamoru armour faded in a glow of gold, leaving him back in his grey sweats and black t-shirt. Serenity hung from his tight hold, in her own soft blue long sleeve shirt and white sweats,her bare feet pink and swollen. Small scratch's bleeding just a little against the soles of her tiny feet. Her arms were linked limply around his neck, face pressed into the dark cotton of his shirt, out cold.

The warrior Jupiter disappeared in a flash of emerald light, leaving a tall, strong young woman in her wake. She was in a pair of white flowing pants, and sleeveless tunic. A simple white cloth belt wrapped around her waist. She still held onto the massive back pack, letting it bounce lightly against her hip.

"Have you run into Minako?" Rei asked softly, keeping stride with Makoto. Refusing to look at Mamoru. As the day wore on, her rash, intrusive behaviour with him had started to wear down her pride. She knew she didn't handle things very well this morning. To caught up in her rage at seeing him nearly taking advantage of her Princess. A part of her jealous that it wasn't her beneath him, receiving such intimate attentions. But these feelings she would always keep hidden, force away from herself. It wasn't right for her to covet her Princess's would be lover. Though now, he had proven that he was more then human...he had Guardian Powers. He belonged in the Celestial Realms...but how did he end up growing up on earth?

As the troupe neared the Veranda, Mercury was out front healed once more. She dashed up to Mamoru's side, casting a blue glow from her hands. He stood still before her, allowing her to access her Princess's condition. With a soft sigh of relief, she gave him a nod that she was done.

"She's ok, then?" He muttered, his eyes still filled with an inner storm. His emotions still not calmed from the intense few moments of the princess's rescue.

"Yes, just exhausted." Mercury powered down in a flash of blue light. Leaving Ami in her regular clothes. A simple white t-shirt, with lace at the round collar and flowing sleeves. A pair of navy kaki shorts, and white ankle socks and tennis shoes.

Mamoru gave her a curt nod before leaving her side. Carrying Serenity through the outer divider, disappearing into the house.

Rei sought to dash past Ami, to confront Mamoru were he was going to put the Princess down. When Ami, lunged out grabbing her arm with a strong hand. The gentle guard shook her head, stopping Rei in her tracks. Mako stood behind the two women slightly confused and needing the full story as to what had been happening with their usually in trouble Princess.

Mamoru set her down on his sleeping matt. Kneeling before her for a moment, sighing sadly. Feeling horrible for trying to break their love earlier. He needed to find a balance in himself, his passion for her was to all consuming. He wasn't willing to allow it to control him again, knowing she wasn't ready for that level of intimacy with him. He was going to reign himself in from now on, take it more slowly.

Brushing her golden fringe from her face. He stared at her completely taken by the fact that even with her face marred by grease and soot she still looked perfect to him.

He moved in behind her on the matt, she sighed happily and rolled onto her side sensing his pressence. He wrapped an arm over her side, drawing her slender form close to him. He rested an arm around her waist, snuggling his face into the waves of her golden hair.

"Your a jerk..." She muttered with a strained voice, elbowing him hard in the side.

Mamoru grunted at the assault. Smiling gratefully, at her attack. He deserved it.

"I know, but your right. I can't live without you, but I still think we should slow down." He sighed, whispering in her ear.

She made grumpy sounds.

"Jerk." She repeated dryly.

Mamoru chuckled lightly, holding her close till she fell asleep. He promised himself never to try and push her away again, he had to figure out a way to keep his control. Oh...Kami that was going to be hard.

Finding his true self was going to be an immense puzzle, as well. He also had to prove to her guards and himself that he was a worthy partner for her. Even if it was going to be a battle the whole time, he would fight for her...for them from now on. If it was going to be him against the whole Celestial Realms...he would do it. He would prove to everyone that he was worthy of her, before taking her as his lover. Till that time, he would just love her.

He left her side later that night, taking a moment to admire her angelic purity as she slept so soundly.

Shaking his head, brushing a hand through his wild hair. Their love was not going to be an easy road, the whole universe seemed against them. The house was still, filled with soft shadows as he treaded quietly down the hall. Moving into the living room, he found Ami and Mako sitting on the couch, still dressed. Figuring they had been catching up with one another all night. Speaking in hushed tones. More and likely about his relationship with Serenity.

"Rei's on guard outside." Ami stated, as she noticed him lurking in the open divider.

Mamoru gave her a thankful nod, leaving the house.

Their was no sign of her out on the veranda, the wicker bench lay empty. Casting his face up to the full moon, now hanging low in the sky preparing to give up its reign to the sun. He turned on his heel, as a soft scuffling sound came from the roof. He found her hunched over her knees, watching the moon. Her deep violet eyes, shining in the moonlight, the fierce persona she cultivated cast aside. Looking so much like the young uncertain woman she truly was inside. Her face had a pale glow, her skin looking more pallid. An expression of defeat clear in her frown, and dull eyes. She had been crying tonight, it was clear in the splotchy skin on her cheeks.

Mamoru took it all in account, settling his urge to confront her harshly over her intrusiveness this morning.

He would work this out as civil as he could, she needed to understand that he was not going to allow her or any one to place doubts into his mind about his love for Serenity again.

Mamoru had found a new well of power, thrusting his hands in the loose pockets of his grey sweats he leaped up the pagoda tile roof with ease. Striding over beside Rei, as a cold wind caught her dark hair, sending it over her far shoulder. He sat down beside her, maintaining the awkward silence for a few minutes.

"You were way out of line this morning." He commented harshly, unable to completely take all the heat out of the statement.

Rei cast her head to the side, concealing her face from him. Absently wiping away a few stray tears.

"I can't let you take her Innocence." She sighed her voice catching slightly.

"Her innocence, is her gift to give or keep. You have no control over that. She chose me, and I am honoured. I will work hard to feel worthy of her love. But I will not stand for any of you to ever interfere with our love again." Mamoru sighed, leaning back on his elbows to watch the moon set.

Rei glared back at him over her shoulder.

"I will not force her into anything, but we will be intimate with each other. If you ever barge into my room again. We will have more then words...clear." Mamoru stated in a hard tone, which vibrated from his deep voice. He then stood and left the roof, with out further comment from Rei. He thought he heard her sniffling softly as he disappeared back into the house. Wanting to get back to Serenity's side, his arms missing the feel of her body. He wanted to be the first person she saw when the morning light kissed her sweet face.

As the warmth of the sun began to stream into the room, Mamoru rose from his position next to Serenity. Dressed in only his grey sweat pants, casting the navy sheet aside. He braced himself on an elbow, leaning over her and pressing a gentle kiss to her temple.

"Good Morning, Serenity." he whispered, his voice thick with pure love.

"I told you not to call me that." She muttered not turning to look at him.

"I..." Mamoru was confused, she still sounded so very angry.

With a tired sigh, Serenity turned on her side to face him. Mamoru settled back down on his side, so their faces were inches apart. He lightly brushed some of her stray honey blonde hair off her face,drawing it back over her shoulder. She was still wearing the same clothes as last night, smelling softly of smoke.

"I was never Serenity to you. You knew me as Usagi...the name you gave me. You then gave me my nickname...Usako. I love that name! Every time you say it, I can hear all the love it holds. I don't want to be anyone but your Usako...your Little bunny." Usagi sniffed absently, tears threatening once more deep in her bright eyes.

"oh..." Mamoru smirked. "Usako it is then." He then drew her in close, holding tight. She curled into his taunt well muscled chest, smiling happily. Deep down she wished she could only be Usagi. She wished she could forget being Serenity and the horrible things that girl had seen before finding her safe harbour in Mamoru's arms.

That morning, Serenity moved all of her things into Mamoru's room. Except Tuxy, who remained in the shared room for her Guards. None of the guards said a word on the subject, but neither did they help her move her things.

Ami had taken him aside, after he helped Serenity move her dresser into his room. Serenity cast Ami an odd look, allowing her Guardian a moment with Mamoru. Disappearing into the kitchen to prepare some food with Mako. Who had taken over the kitchen as her own private sanctuary, like a dragon protecting it's horde. The kitchen was now her domain, let all be humbled by her culinary prowess.

"I do not approve of your relationship with her." Ami started very quietly, putting up a hand as Mamoru sought to speak. "But I will also not stand in its way. One can not fight against the rising tide, but merely allow it to carry one, on its destined course. This relationship will end of its' own accord, one way or another. I pray our Princess 's heart will survive this encounter with you. I understand that Serenity must be allowed to chart her own course, even if it is ill advised. I word of caution though..." Ami cast her blue eyes sternly into Mamoru's

"You hold her heart in your hands, if you crush it. I will personally hunt you down, and cut your balls off!" Ami leaned in close, so Mamoru had to lean down and listen closely. He pulled back in surprise, and just a little fear at the brutal promise coming from such a gentle soul.

He had no words, he merely nodded.

Ami then left the room. Her point and threat made she felt no more need to be in his pressence.

The next week past smoothly, as the Summer break began. Mamoru got the three girls settled into Usagi's old room. With two dressers he found at a yard sale, new Sleeping Matts, and clothes for Mako. Mamoru's account was straining. All the funds he had stored up for the year was slowly evaporating with caring for four young women.

He needed money bad. So after scouring all of Tokyo, he finally found a couple jobs. He worked all day as a waiter at the Pacific Hotel's high end restaurant. In the evening, he disappeared till the wee hours of the morning working as a bouncer for a local dance club out in Roppongi. He was making good money, but hardly saw Usagi. He was getting lonely, and so was she. She would wait up till dawn for him then they would crawl into bed together and sleep till noon. Little more then a few words had passed between them in the last few weeks since he started working. He was getting a couple days off soon. Eager to spend some real time with her, he was setting up plans to take her out on their first real date.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: Got to long, had to break it up into another chapter.

First Movement

Chapter Fourteen

It was mid morning, the sun was shining happily behind the towers which hover over Azabu Juuban. The sky was a clear blue, with out a rain cloud in sight. It was going to be a good day. The populace was milling on the streets heading to their destinations with a cheer in their step.

Hiding from the warmth of the new day, within the upper story restaurant of Fruits Parlour Crown. Sitting in a corner booth, glowering down through the window at the happy crowds on the street. Was Mamoru, dressed in a pair of jeans and a tight black sleeveless muscle shirt, his leather coat discarded over the booths red leather back. He stared out of the window, absently rubbing his fingers back and forth along the circular confines of his white coffee mug. He mind lost in thoughts over how his date with Usagi today was going to go? He was due back at the house after lunch to pick her up, and he was as nervous as hell. He had been building up a lofty expectation of how wonderful he wanted it to be with her today. He had everything planned out to the very minutes.

Life with Serenity's Guards, and their silent dislike of their relationship had slowly simmered down. They were beginning to accept them as a couple, at least in a resigned, all most defeated sort of way. All except Rei who he still caught glaring his way when he gave Serenity affections. He was confused, with finding his powers, and knowing that he had come from a Realm called Elysian he had hoped they would be more accepting. Mamoru let out a slow breath, irritated at his poor mood.

Unazuki, was leaning against the glass on the front counter, her chin resting in a raise palm. She had been observing Mamoru's frustrated almost depressed looking state for the last half hour. The restaurant was nearly empty with the breakfast rush gone, and it being no where near noon. She had her dark red

hair up in a ponytail, hanging loosely from the back of her head. She had a sweet, almost cute kind of beauty with a sharp pointed chin and round cheeks. Her bright green eyes were her most striking feature, they were deep and soulful filled with a compassion towards all who met her.

Dressed in a comfortable yellow sundress with the restaurants white apron, with large frilly fringe along the neck line and straps. Her large front pocket, packed with her note pad and pen and comfortable brown mary Janes on her feet with white ankle socks.

She knew Mamoru through her brother who worked down in the family's arcade just up the block. It was strange to have him hiding out in the Parlour when he would usually be found, hanging out in the arcade with Motoki. She slipped out from behind the counter, heading over to Mamoru when a soft chiming announced a new customer. Turning on her heel to greet the new person entering the establishment, it was a routine manoeuvre she had memorized from years working as a waitress.

With a smirk she glided back to the front doors, finding to her relief her older brother entering. He was dressed in this typical white t-shirt and grey dress pants, with a simple white apron tied up around his middle. He was holding a wad of Yen in his hand, shaking it at her as she approached.

"I need you to make some change, sis." He commented, slapping the bills on the glass counter.

Unazuki nodded, slipping behind the counter once again, snatching up the bills and opening the register in seconds.

"Motoki." she breathed softly.

Motoki had been focused on his fingertips, tapping a tune on the glass trying to work out a beat he had stuck in his head for the last few days.

"Unazuki" Motoki responded cheerfully. "Problem?"

Unazuki inclined her head slightly, nodding towards the dark haired man slumping in a corner booth. Looking like someone had just killed his cat. "Him." she sighed sadly.

Motoki was confused, he looked up seeing a dark haired man, with his face turned away from him staring forlorn out the window. And a group of teenage girls a few booths away, giggling and sharing a manga between them.

"Who?" He muttered back.

"Mamoru-kun." Unazuki hissed back at him exasperated by his cluelessness.

Pointing at the dark haired man, making sure her brother knew who exactly he was to be looking at.

He glanced again the direction she indicated. He loved irritating his little sister, and sought any avenue to do it. So he remained playing obtuse.

"Mamoru." He mouthed the name as if it was a foreign word.

"Yup!" Unazuki stated in clipped tones.

Motoki smirked and shook his head. "We going to be talking in one word sentences all morning?"

Unazuki knew he was trying to get her mad, so she played along and smiled sweetly back. "Maybe?"

"What's with Mamoru." Motoki returned his gaze upon the sour looking man. Already guessing the true reasons for his bad attitude.

"He seems a little down." Unazuki frowned. "Since he's your friend I though you could go try and cheer him up. "

"Oh, Joy..." Motoki muttered bitterly. The last time he saw Mamoru, the man had been drunk off his ass spouting nonsense about Usagi being some Moon Princess. He had set him on the right course and sent him on his way. He hated playing therapist.

"Why don't you do it, you like this kind of stuff." He asked almost pleadingly.

"No... I think it may be "Man-stuff." Unazuki whispered back as if the concept was top secret.

"Man-stuff." Motoki smirked with a touch of amusement.

"You know...'Man-Stuff." Unazuki, flexed her arms, illustrating her point.

"Right." Motoki flexed his own arms, mirroring her. Then with a resigned sigh headed towards the sullen Mamoru. As he drew near, Mamoru heaved a heavy sigh.

Motoki slid into the bench facing Mamoru. "Something got ya down?" he asked companionably.

"That noticeable...huh." Mamoru responded bitterly.

"You want to talk about it?" Motoki inquired with a thin smile.

Mamoru looked down at his hands. "I don't think so. Nothing I can't solve on my own...at some point." He finished with a bitter muttering.

"Okay." Motoki respond happily, beginning to slip back out of the booth he couldn't leave the arcade unattended for long.

"I am so nervous right now, and kinda depressed, and frustrated with my life " Mamoru huffed.

Motoki sat back down again. He watched Mamoru stare unseeing into the black depths of his coffee for a few minutes before responding.

"Do you want to elaborate on that...statement." He smirked at his irritated friend.

"Life in general really...and women." Mamoru sighed.

"Women...or woman." Motoki leaned back into the bench, crossing his hands knowingly over his chest. Last he talked to Mamoru he had only one woman in his life.

"Nope, women...like in three very disgruntled, passive aggressive Guardian's who do not like in any way shape or form that I am dating their beloved Moon Princess." Mamoru's voice rose in frustration.

"Ah." Motoki raised an eyebrow in concern. Last time Mamoru went on about Usagi being some Princess of the Moon he was drunk. He hadn't taken the conversation seriously. He was starting to wonder if the man was on some kind of drugs.

"So now you are living with four women." Motoki asked, incredulously.

"Yup." Mamoru nodded taking a sip of coffee.

Motoki merely blinked.

"I feed'm, I cloth'm, I put a roof over their heads. And What do I get...grief!" He started. "Silent but deadly...grief." He whispered bitterly.

"Sorry to hear that." Motoki responded, completely off guard that his friend was now shacked up with his own private harem.

"I mean I love her, I would never hurt her or put her in danger. " Mamoru relented, shaking a finger at Motoki. "Yet, they look at me when I'm with her like I've got some kind of crippling disease. Like the whole universe if going to end just because we are in love." He sighed, brushing his hand threw his hair in growing frustration.

"I just don't know how to get those girls to approve of us." He turned back to glaring out the window.

"Why do you care?"Motoki stated. "The Chiba, Mamoru I know doesn't give a damn what other's think. Why do these girls opinion matter?" He smirked.

"Because they are her family." Mamoru sighed. "She's hurting over it too, and I hate seeing her hurt."

He finished, his jaw working holding back his anger at the three guards.

"You could try bribing them, to like you?" Motoki answered, with a small smile.

"Not helpful." Mamoru glowered. But the thought had crossed his mind, as desperate as it was. In the end this was something left to time. They were getting used to the relationship, so that was a start.

Motoki couldn't hang around to help him sort out all his problems. "Come down to the arcade, Man. I'll help you work it all out there. I got to get back. " He rose from his chair and clapped Mamoru on the shoulder.

Mamoru nodded, grabbed up his leather coat and followed Motoki out of the Parlour. Tossing Unazuki a couple yen pieces for the coffee.

By the end of the long and excruciating conversation over life, the universe and everything in between. Mamoru was as happy and content with his lot in life as could be...Motoki on the other hand was left utterly depressed.

The House

Mako sat cross legged, leaning against the outer divider in Mamoru and Usagi's room. Dressed in a pair of jeans and dark green short sleeve shirt with a low round collar. Watching her princess fussing about the room trying on one outfit after another slowly becoming more agitated. She couldn't help but chuckle at the silly sight of her once quiet boyish, uncaring about the opposite sex, little princess becoming so obsessed over looking good to one guy.

"Your not helping." Serenity whirled on Mako, whining and pouting. She was barely dressed, parading around in a white lace bra, and cotton panties. Holding a pair of jeans and tight white shirt in her hands, casting them dark uncertain looks. Her long golden hair was hanging loose, flowing down her slight body to near her knees.

"I am sorry, your highness. This is just such a big change in you." Mako sighed, rising to her feet.

Picking up some of the discarded skirts and shorts scattered over the room, absently drawing them away from her to scrutinize their look.

"What do you mean." Serenity huffed, crossing her arms over her breasts.

"Well, the last time I saw you. You were to busy, pulling pranks of the Palace staff, and disappearing into the Lunar dessert for untold days exploring the old Serenadias Ruins of the old Kingdom to care about boys." Mako cast her a smirk. "When did you turn into a young woman?"

"Hey, I have always been a woman." Serenity stuck out her tongue.

"Mature." Mako commented, shaking her head. Her princess may have found love but it was nice to see her childish self still quite intact.

"You acted more like a wild thing out to prove her worth, then some dainty young prim and proper princess. To your mother's great disappointment I might add. " Mako sighed, handing Serenity a pair of white shorts and a plush pink long sleeve tunic, with a wide collar that folded down.

Serenity sighed, sadly taking the clothes and beginning to dress. Mercury had checked the seal on the Moon kingdom on the last Full Moon. Her kingdom was still locked away, and there had been no sign of Luna making it back to earth either. She fought everyday with morbid thoughts concerning the fate of her two Mother's.

"I'm sorry , Princess." Mako gripped her shoulder compassionately. Seeing the tears threatening within her soft blue eyes. As she dressed herself silently.

Once finished, she took a look in the long mirror set along her dresser. Happy with the outcome, the pink tunic hung off one shoulder, giving an alluring peek at her slender shoulders and perky breasts. Her white shorts were a little on the small side, hanging just below her butt. Hugging her hips and revealing a great deal of her thighs. Mamoru wanted to slow things down, but she didn't. She was enjoying exploring the sexual side of their relationship, she wanted more. Ever since her captivity, she felt her time was short and she wanted to live as much as she could before she was sacrificed.

Mako, sighed looking at her sadly. "Sexy, your highness."

Serenity grinned from ear to ear into the mirror, then noticed her Guards sadness in the reflection behind her. She cast her head down, and sighed. She understood her friends misgivings over this relationship. She just wished they could understand the depth of love she felt for him. It out weighted the all the risks.

"Do you even worry about the consequences, of this love affair?" Mako moved back to the divider, deflating back to the floor.

"Not really. I love him and I will do anything to stay at his side." Serenity moved to sit beside Mako.

"There will be so many complications. He's from earth..taboo. A commoner,not to mention he's an Elysian. Plus, your mother has plans for you that wasn't you falling in love. " Mako picked up a brush set beside her, slipping her knees beneath her as she turned to face Serenity's back. Beginning to comb through her extremely long hair.

"I will face them when they arise, until then I want to enjoy my time with him." Serenity nodded, certain that the future will work out one way or another. As long as her love for him stayed true, her heart strong.

"He's cursed...An Elysian. I never thought I would ever see one." Mako sighed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"It figures you would fall in love with a man from a Cursed Kingdom." Mako finished with a bitter laugh.

Serenity rolled her eyes. "I can't do anything normal can I?" She added with a strained laugh of her own.

Mamoru stood before the veranda, letting out a slow breath to calm his heart which was slamming against his chest. He absently rubbed his sweating palms against his jeans, he had the most perfect afternoon planed. But Damn was he nervous...he wanted everything to work out. He had girlfriends before, but he had never been serious with them or ever bothered to take them out on a date. So this was sorta his first date...he was feeling slightly like an uncertain fourteen year old.

Step one: The flowers

Clearing his throat, Mamoru approached the house with his roses, four in total. With a light knock on the divider to announced he was back, he then pulled it aside with a whisper. Moving silently into the house, he found the living room empty.

"Hello?" He called into the eerily quiet house.

"Coming, Just finishing her hair." Ami called back brightly.

Mamoru blinked in quiet bewilderment, then smiled broadly. His heart finally being encouraged, knowing that the Guardian's had been helping Usako get ready. Subtly giving approval to their relationship...finally.

He stood impatiently, tapping a foot on the wood floor in the living room. It had been nearly ten minutes since Ami had called out.

"Usako?" He called into the house. Waiting a few more minutes in silence, before taking a breath to call out once more. The intake of breath sputtered into a choking cough, as Mako and Ami lead an absolutely stunning Usagi forward through the kitchen divider. She was in a loose white mini skirt, with a soft pink long sleeve tunic that fell just off one shoulder. Their star locket, shone low on her chest, falling demurely between her half bare breasts. The girls had applied a soft accent of natural makeup to her face, giving her cheeks a slight pink blush. Light browns and grey shadowed her eyes lids, making the blue of her eyes shine like jewels. With just a hint of pink gloss on her pouting lips, giving her a gentle elegance to her natural sweet beauty. Her long golden hair was pulled up high on her head, twisted in a loose bun, with her hair falling around her shoulders in wild curls. She took his breath away...

"We do good work, Huh. Mamoru-san." Mako commented with a grin, slapping him on the shoulder to wake him up from the trance he had fell into while admiring his Usako...his. This most amazing, wonderful, angel was his. All his... Ever part of him was soaring, feeling like the luckiest man on the planet at that very moment.

"Ah...yeah. Yeah!" He came too, finding Usagi blushing her hands clasped shyly before her.

He quickly withdrew the four roses he had held tight to his chest. Offering a pink one to Mako, and the other to Ami. Who stood in a pair of jeans and her white button up sleeveless vest. She blushed immediately when he offered her the pink rose.  
"Were's Rei?" Mamoru asked, glancing absently around the room. The dark haired Guardian had been going out of her way to avoid him as of late. She barely talked to Usagi much lately either.

"She buggered off this morning, been trying to track down those demons Set and Mot." Mako replied, giving her rose a small sniff.

"Well, when she gets back give her this from me. " Mamoru handed a pink rose to Mako.

"A pink rose, means admiration, and gratitude." He started, with his practiced speech. "I am thankful to you all for keeping her safe all these years. Knowing Usako, she didn't make it easy on you guys." He smirked at her.

She stuck out her tongue at him, looking just a little disgruntled by the comment.

"You have no idea." Ami giggled, taking a step towards him.

Mako moved in on the other side of him. Suddenly Mamoru was nervous, his cheeks beginning to burn.

"Thank you Mamo-chan!" Mako and Ami crooned in unison. Mako turned being of similar height placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. Ami leaned up on her tip toes, kissing him on the other cheek simultaneously.

"Hey! My Mamo-chan!" Usako leaped forward, batting her two giggling Guardian's away from him. Standing in front of him, hands on her hips, face stern and possessive. As she glared at her would be friends. Who were retreating from them laughing and whispering conspiring to get her ire up again later over Mamoru because it had been so much fun.

Mamoru chuckled nervously, turning Usagi with his hands on her shoulders to meet his loving gaze.

"This red one is for you. I've already explained what a red rose means. " He began.

Usagi took the rose, gently in her finger tips. Bringing the bloom up to her nose and taking in it's rich smell. Her cheeks burning, as he continued.

"I am making a promise to you, with this rose. I will never give up on us, I will fight for our love. No matter who or what stands against us. I will love only you, till the end of time. " he had taken her free hand up in his, placing it over his heart. His blue eyes staring deeply into hers, drawing her into the depths of his love. "I love you, Usako. Know matter what is coming to test us, know that my love is true." He finished, leaning down to kiss away the tears flowing down her cheeks.

Out on the Veranda a silent shadow was leaning against the divider just out of view. Slight of frame, swathed in a long dark cape, her cowl hanging low. Long dark hair hanging low on either side of her slender neck. In dark red leather armour, accented in black leather around the vest. A red symbol of Mars glowing against her breast. Black leather gauntlets crossed over her breast, the flame red hilt of her sword glinting the sunlight against her hip. She listened, with growing bitterness to his tender words. Hating herself for how she felt towards the dark haired man. Her affection for him had slowly crept into her heart. Those two weeks alone with him, with out Serenity had been so perfect. They had gotten to know each other. Spent hours just talking, he had opened up to her about his life in the orphanage, his aspirations for the future. She found a kindred spirit in him. They were so much a like, in so many little ways. She was able to talk freely with him, in ways she never felt comfortable with anyone else before. She felt they were connecting, that something was forming between them. Not once did he mention his love for Serenity. He barely spoke of her period. The day he invaded the bathroom, she had been stunned that he could be so bold. A part of her was shamed, a greater part wanted him to look at her longer. But his eyes had only showed surprise, perhaps lust...but not love. She had never believed in the myth that was love. But this time with him, she thought maybe, just maybe after all her long lonely nights she had found him. The one who completed her heart. Then Serenity had come back...

With a growl of bitterness, Mars leaped to the roof and dashed out of sight.

Step Two:Dinner

Reluctantly, Mamoru got Usagi back on his bike. Speeding off to the north, heading out of Azabu Juuban. Taking to the freeway, with her slender arms wrapped so tightly over his waist, he believed she had broke a few ribs. He couldn't hear her small cries as he weaved through the traffic soon exiting into Shibuara wharf. As they reached the edge of Tokyo bay, he pulled the bike in to a look out point just before the long suspension bridge known as the Rainbow Bridge. Taking a moment to admire the view. He flipped up his visor on his black helmet, casting Usagi who was in a soft blue open faced helmet a warm smile.

"Pretty nice?" He commented, returning his gaze back to the horizon of shimmering water. The towers of the Obaida rising into the sky in the distance beyond the bridge.

"Yes, It reminds me of the Immortal Sea that surrounds the Moon Palace." Usagi breathed, fond memories of home rising in her mind. She had spent many hours, out on the white marble balcony beyond her room. Staring in awe at the sea of eternal energy that flowed beyond the palace walls, mirroring the deep blue and emerald globe that was the earth. She would be drawn to the sky, her eyes taking in the wild wonder of the planet. Wishing that one day she would be able to explore it, have grande adventures like the hero's of old. The ones she heard tales about down in the Lunar Market, on the rare chances when she to got leave from the Palace.

"Ready?" Mamoru's voice called her back from her remembrance.

She nodded mutely, her eyes filled with tears. She had gotten her wish, she was on earth. Having the most wonderful adventure. Yet she was starting to really miss home.

As the mid afternoon sun glared down on the metal girders of the bridge, Mamoru guided his bike across. Delving deep into the man made islands known as Obaida.

Mamoru took her to the restaurant within the Pacific Hotel. He had only been working there for a week or so. But he had already made friends with a few of the staff, and he had a ten percent discount for being an employee. He wasn't a rich man, not in the least. The hotel was decorated in a modern elegance. Filled with neutral colour schemes, and western architectural accents. He guided her through the vast lobby, casting the attendant at the large cherry wood admittance desk a curt nod. The young man was rail thin in a black and white dress uniform. With an unassuming round face and short black hair. He took note of the gorgeous blonde on Mamoru's arm and gave the man a thumbs up. Usagi was to busy trying to fix her perfect hairstyle to notice Mamoru showing her off to a fellow employee. Soon they were riding the elevator up to the skyline style restaurant.

Her jaw dropped in awe, as they left the elevator entering the open room. Filled with fancy tables, the walls lined with huge windows. Showing the towers, and modern buildings of the island, Tokyo bay took up one full half of the view the long suspension style bridge they had crossed earlier spanning the clear sparkling water.

He took her over to a window table, pulling out a plush green chair for her to sit. Their were barely any other patrons on the room. It was slightly after lunch, so the crowds had left back to their jobs. Mamoru liked places that were not crowded, which is why he chose the late time to have lunch.

She giggled, her stomach doing little flips. She was feeling so many arbitrary things now that she was truly out on her first date with Mamoru. She was excited, yet nervous. Incredibly happy, yet worried about messing up and embarrassing herself. She didn't eat very neatly, or had the best of formal manners. Even for a princess one would think she would have learned such things. She had just never cared to much about it. Once she got nervous, very nervous she became a big klutz, and no one was safe at that point.

Taking a deep breath, she placed her hands in her lap. Her cheeks glowing, grinning brightly as Mamoru sat in front of her.

"Order anything you want. Then I have a surprise for you." He stated, his eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"Ok." Usagi answered meekly, casting her gaze to the breathtaking view.

A young man glided over a humorous smile gracing his handsome features. He wore a formal waiters uniform of black dress pants and a white dress shirt with a little black vest. He had long black hair that hung low over his ears, with thick eye brows and a strong face that placed him with a chinese heritage.

"Hey, there Mamoru-san. May I take your order?" He inquired, admiring Usagi while her gaze was locked on the windows.

Mamoru rolled his eyes, as his would be friend ended up being their waiter. As soon as the young man had ease dropped on a trivial conversation concerning Usagi. He had been obsessed with seeing if such a perfect woman even existed. Always hinting or fishing for stories about her, or any romantic exchange he might have had recently with her.

The waiter leaned in close to Mamoru commented softly. "Wow...She is something."

"Ru...just take our order. I don't need your assessment of my girlfriend." Mamoru hissed back.

At that point Usagi was drawn away from the window, giving the young waiter her sweetest smile.

Ru blinked in surprise, her eyes were so innocent and pure. A sweet gentle face, with such full shiny lips. She was stunning, even more so then how Mamoru had described her. Catching himself nearly drooling over her beauty, he cleared his throat. Grabbing his ordering pad, passing Mamoru's threatening glare a weak smile.

Minutes later he returned with their food. Leaning in close as he placed Mamoru's plate in front of him.

"You tap that yet?" he whispered with eagerness for sexy stories, a mischievous twinkle in his soft brown eyes.

"What is this obsession with the sex life?" Mamoru hissed back, casting Usagi who was giving them a strange look a weak smile.

"I have none of my own." Ru replied sadly. "I have to get my kicks vicariously." he shrugged his shoulders,leaving with a curt nod.

Usagi had over heard the hushed conversation, catching onto Mamoru's friends comment and was now blushing profusely. Keeping her eyes cast aside in embarrassment.

Mamoru groaned in humiliation.

He quickly got her talking, taking her mind off what ever strange thoughts she was having. Soon they had spent close to an hour, enjoying a quiet conversation. About their childhoods, the would be future. Falling sombrely to his dreams about Elysian, that he was now enduring almost every night.

"Well, I would like to know more ...anything actually about what happened to you in the Dark Realms. You have never said a word about your nightmares?" Mamoru inquired, having just finished a tale about his recent dreams himself.

Usagi had been reaching for her glass of water at the time, her eyes widening in fear, her arms shivering instantly. Fumbling with the glass against her fingertips, it of course tipped over.

"Oh...!" She exclaimed, grabbing her cloth napkin as the entire content's of her water bathed Mamoru's bowl of pasta.

Mamoru chuckled, not expecting her to get so worked up about her nightmares. They must really be bad.

"I'm sorry Mamo-chan!" She whined, her cloth doing little to clean the deluge, which was now dripping off the corners of the white cloth table cover.

"Don't worry about it Usako. I'm sorry for asking such a personal question. I didn't think your nightmare still bothered you as much. You almost never have them anymore." He cast her a apologetic look, this was the second strike against his perfect date. Mamoru wasn't liking the odds, of finishing the day without further issues.

"Your magic protects me. I can't have nightmares, when your holding me." She whispered, swallowing hard and sitting back down giving up on cleaning the mess. Feeling horrible about destroying his meal, she leaned her head against a raised hand. Her fingers slipping into her golden fringe, as she stared forlorn at the watered down pasta.

"Relax. Usako. It's no big deal. Let's just head off to our next stop." He rose from the table, gathering her hands in his and leading her away from the table. Keeping her dreams safe was another power of his, one of many he was slowly realizing.

Step Three:Obaida Amusement Park

The late afternoon, was muggy and wet around the bay. The clear sky slowly becoming reclaimed with heavy grey clouds. When he pulled into the huge parking lot that rimmed the Grande Amusement park. He chuckled as he heard her squeal of glee into his back, slightly muffled against his leather jacket. He quickly parked the bike, guiding her clumsily off the bike. She was just so tiny, the blue and white motor bike dwarfed her. Falling into his embrace, yet again as she dismounted. She quickly unbuckled her helmet, tossing to him before dashing to the large chain link fence. That sat just in front of the bike. Lacing her fingers into the metal links, jaw slack, eyes wide in wonder at all the rides and neon glow of their signs just starting to be seen with the sun sinking low in the sky.

Shaking his head at the pure childlike awe, he grabbed one her small slender hands leading her off to the entrance.

"Oh, Mamo-chan. I have never seen anything so wondrous!" Usagi breathed, her eyes flashing from one ride to the next. Ignoring all the calling from the game vendors as they past by, heading into the glowing midway.

She soon had him on one ride after another, clutching onto him and screaming near his ear. Enjoying every second of the thrill rides. While Mamoru cringed and moaned, his ears ringing and stomach turning in agony at the sharp movements. As the latest ride of terror ended, Usagi skipped off the exit ramp eager to do it again. Casting the spinning rainbow coloured cabs, that spun on small wheels, jutting out from a mail pole, an amused glance. Her smile fading as she took note of Mamoru. His face was pale, spotted with sweat. Clutching the metal railing of the gate, forcing himself to remain steady.

"Mamo..." She started to ask. As he rushed past her, retching up his lunch into a dumpster.

Usagi cringed at the sight of his half digested food disappearing into the black oval bin. She rushed to his side, rubbing his back in sympathy.

"Lets try something else for a while...Usako...ok." Mamoru groaned, the world still tipsy. His date wasn't going as well as he had planed in his mind.

"You bet." Usagi smiled warmly, pressing a warm soothing palm against his cold forehead.

They wandered around the mid way for a while, just talking, holding hands and enjoying the simple act of spending time with each other. Around a bend in a alley of roller coasters, Mamoru caught sight of an old Fun house he enjoyed as a kid. He grabbed her hand, dashing through the crowds.

She barely had time to notice the two story building, with the inner maze and upper balcony before they pasted the sleeping attendant and disappeared inside a narrow poorly lit corridor.

"What is this?" Usagi cried out in alarm. As he led her into a large maze of mirrors. She suddenly couldn't breath, the fear of the mirrors surrounding her freezing her for moment. Then Mamoru's hand disappeared from hers. She yelped, scrambling after him into the corridors of mirrors. Watching in growing dread as his smiling face disappeared from view around a bend.

Usagi's heart was beating hard, her mind screaming in terror she had just lost Mamoru. Dashing forward in a panic, she stuck a mirror bumping her nose painfully. Pulling away, tears threatening, she attempted to remain calm heading in another direction only to run into another mirror. Casting herself in a circle all she could see was her own frightened image staring back. Doubled and redoubled in the mirrors on either side. Then a shadow crossed over one of her images, darting across the mirror's frame like a predator.

"Mamo-chan!" She screamed, racing away into another direction. Running full bore into another mirror, rebounding to the metal floor with a scream of fright.

"Mamo-chan!Find me, Please!" Usagi screamed, tears falling down her face, as she caught sight of another shadow darting over a near by mirror. A shadow was hunting her through the mirrors, following her image attempting to create a portal to drag her back to its master.

"Mamo-chan...I'm scared!" She wailed, dashing away again into another mirror. Losing her mind, she screamed with all she had. Causing the mirrors to shutter against her voice. She was surrounded by mirror's there was no way to escape. She could see the shadow gliding down the panes towards her.

"Mamo-CHAAAAAAAN!" She wailed at the peak of her lungs.

Her dark haired saviour ducked around the corner of a mirror, his face full of terror himself. Catching sight of her sitting on the floor hugging her knees rocking back and forth close to a comatose state from fear.

"Usako!" He gathered her up against him. Rushing her trembling form out of the maze, past the freaked out attendant and a large crowd of concerned park goers to a near by wooden bench.

"What happened?" he breathed, as the terror in her eyes ebbed.

"Mirrors are portals, I saw a shadow...He could have got me." She clutched at the neck of his shirt in alarm, tears still streaming down her face.

"I didn't know...I am so sorry. I never meant to place you in danger." Mamoru sat beside her on the bench, folding her into his side, holding her close as she calmed down. Cursing himself for taking her in there. His perfect date just kept getting worse, he thought bitterly.

As the evening descended, they were high up in a sealed metal carriage on the giant ferris wheel. Lounging in the plastic bench having the booth to themselves. He soon had an arm wrapped around her shoulders, as she snuggled in close. Resting her head against his shoulder, watching the fire of the sun sink into the vast waters of Tokyo bay. Through the small windows that lined the carriage. Absently digging a slender hand into a bag of cotton candy.

Mamoru glanced down at her cute sticky face, the corners of her mouth stained a dark pink from the sugar. Her hair wasn't as quaffed as when they started out that afternoon, between the free fall ride and the roller coaster her loose bun had turned into a pony tail. With her long golden hair trailing down her back in waves. The sun was casting her gentle features in a soft glow, making the blue of her eyes shine.

He couldn't help himself, grasping her small chin he guided her face upwards. Pressing his lips softly against hers, tasting the sweet sugar. He moaned with pleasure at her taste, kissing her more deeply. She responded in kind, opening her mouth a little more, inviting his tongue to explore inside. The kiss was just becoming more passionate, when the booth shuttered and began to descend. Jarring them both back to the present. Knowing that the door would be pulled open any second now, they pulled apart. Mamoru blushing slightly, licking his lips to lap up the remainder of sugar. Usagi giggling, sucking on her finger tips attempting to clean them.

Step Four:The Party?

to be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

Authors note: Contains graphic scenes of torture and death, also lemon fresh...fluffy...anyway warned graphic somewhat.

First Movement

Chapter fifteen

The Party

Mamoru could hear the heavy beats of loud music, before he crested the hill in which their house was built. The moon had waned into a crescent after the previous full moon. Barely providing any light against the backdrop of endless starlight.

He quickly dismounted the bike, leaving poor Usagi to fend for herself off the metal beast. To overcome with sudden anxiety over the crowds of strangers moving through out his house.

"Mamo...Ack?" She had reached from him as he got off the seat, hoping for help. Her arms floundering for him as he dashed away. Leaving her tragically off balance. With a yelp of surprise, she fell off the bike. Ending up flat on her stomach in the dirt, as her once attentive boyfriend ran across the front yard and into the open divider on the veranda in a panic.

Mamoru ran into the living room finding two college kids making out for all that they were worth on his couch. He couldn't help but stop and watch for a few moments. The man wasn't an Adonis by any standards, kind of round and soft in the middle. With shaggy brown hair, and a childlike face all soft and sweet with watery brown eyes. In a pair of baggy jeans and a black t-shirt with a simple ironed on kanji quote on the front. The woman he had press flat beneath him against the cushions, was however quite attractive. With long soft blonde hair, the reached down just below her shoulder blades. In a small black dress, that hugged her hips with a flowing skirt that barely covered her butt. What she did have for a skirt was now pulled up over her waist, the young man pressed over her hips grinding merrily while he ravished her mouth with his.

Mamoru gave his head a shake, heading through the house to check on the other rooms. Racing first to the bedrooms. Pulling the girls divider aside, he found Mako enjoying herself with a young man with long wavy auburn hair. He was tall and well muscled, with a broad almost barrel chest and thick shoulders. He had a wild kind of handsome to his features, with a square chin and high cheek bones. Laying on his back, eyes closed gently, enjoying her fingers movements on the buttons of his fly of his jeans.

Mako was strattling his lower thighs, her long hair cast down over her back in thick auburn waves. With her back to the door, Mamoru could only guess with the bare shoulders peeking out from beneath her hair that her shirt and bra had been discarded earlier.

When she heard the divider brush aside, she turned towards the sound, revealing to him her ample bosoms with perfectly formed nipples of a soft pink.

Mamoru could only stare in amazement at the sheer size of her breasts, for but a moment as she merely glared dangerously up at him. Silently reaching for the divider on her side and pushing it closed in his face.

Mamoru chuckled nervously, brushing a hand through his hair. "Wow..." He breathed, then turned towards his bedroom. Giving his pants a shake to adjust his now hardened groin. The image of Mako straddling a young man intent on...Oh Kami! That image had been erotic.

With a groan he forced the further sexy fantasies out of his mind, pulling his divider aside. Finding to his relief that his room remained empty.

"Good." He muttered, heading down the hall to check on the bathroom. As he past the open hall divider

to the kitchen he took note of the four quite flushed couples, playing bartender with a line of alcohol bottles and soda on the island. With a frustrated sigh, he ignored them. Heading into the bathroom.

Stopping dead in his tracks, finding the built in tub full of a red punch like substance. With plastic lilly pads and small white lit candles floating about. His blood ran cold, unconscious shivers trailing up and down his arms and legs. As he noticed Tuxy, happily lounging in a pink plastic bowl, most likely used to scoop up the liquid into cups earlier. Now the mouse had turned it into a boat, currently floating about the tub contently. He was dressed to party, in a sharp black vest and top hat, using a dark cane with a skull shaped grip on top, as a paddle. As the mouse caught sight of Mamoru shaking and frozen in the entrance to the bathroom. He gave him a curt, smug acknowledgment by way of two pink fingered wave from his furry temple.

Mamoru could only stare in disbelief, that mouse wasn't right...

Not wanting to deal with the mouse situation right away, he dashed down the hall and out the side divider heading around back were the dance music was blaring. Coming across the bulk of the party goers. Their little patch of lawn was trampled flat, turned into a dance floor. The back platform had a DJ system set up on a table, with two large speakers flanking the table. Yaten stood behind the table, his fingers flying over a mixer, a mic set up off to the side. He was dressed in a sparkling silver tank top, his silver hair tied back in a ponytail with a black fedora sitting smugly off to the side of his head. Black dress pants, and his tired old white sneakers. He kept the beats bumping, in a trance techno flare adding a bit of encouragement threw the mic to the crowds of young people grinding on the grass. A few strings of paper lamps were strung through the trees that lines the yard, casting the make shift dance floor in a subtle white light.

The other side of the wooden platform, closer to him was set up with two large kegs of beer, and a large cooler full of ice and small wine bottles. The more he took in of the chaos surrounding him, the more full on panic over took his rational thoughts. With his heart in his throat, a stress sweat beading under his leather jacket he surveyed the dance floor, suddenly remembering he had left Usako by his bike.

Then he found her out on the dance floor, her slender arms raised over her head, a wine bottle clutched in a small slender hand. Her face flushed, blue eyes slightly glazed. Her white skirt riding up on her hips, as she being sandwiched between two writhing males. She was squealing and laughing as they bumped into her from front and back pushing her roughly back and forth between them. The man with short blonde hair, in front of her he didn't recognize. Was dressed in a tight black turtleneck and jeans. With a male angelic face, and sharp sky blue eyes. He was brushing his hands along the nape of her neck, staring adoringly at the innocent abandon in Usagi face. As she had her eyes closed enjoying the sounds, writhing to the music as best she could being pinned between two men.

Mamoru had no doubts that this situation she was in, wasn't her idea. Knowing her, she had merely went out to dance and enjoy herself. Soon finding herself over come by two men, and to shy or intoxicated to remove herself. Seeking only to get through the song then extract herself as politely as she could. Or she was no doubt drunk and enjoying the recklessness of the moment. Either way, Mamoru's rage was hitting new levels.

The man, thumping his groin into her butt. Behind her he knew...and he was really getting pissed at how relentless he was with seducing her. Seiya was the worst kind of dog, he would go after anything that was female, good looking and had a pulse. But there was something personal about his stubborn pursuit of Usagi.

Seiya was enjoying himself totally, his hands trailing along her hips pulling her skirt up nonchalantly, trying to get better access to her bum. Dressing in all black formal wear, of a black dress shirt and pants. His long pony tail flying wildly against his back as he thrashed against his newest conquest. Completely taking advantage of her drunken state.

Several people popped streamers and glitter into the air, causing Usagi to cry out in pure exhilaration. Bouncing on her feet, to try and catch some of the rainbow ribbons that were floating over her head.

Mamoru growled low and possessively in his throat, storming into the writhing crowds. Pushing Seiya aside roughly, knocking the taller man back onto his butt.

"Back off!" He shouted threatened, his eyes on fire with rage. Seiya remained on the grass, his heart in his throat, feeling the man's wrath with a slight tingle of trepidation against his skin. He watched as Mamoru led Usagi away, his dark brown eyes squinting in jealous rage. What made Mamoru so much better then he?

Mamoru snatched up Usagi's wrist in his hand, she yelped in surprise stumbling forward as he yanked her after him. Casting the young blonde man a threatening glare as he pulled Usagi away. Having to do a double take when he realized the blonde was a girl, she just had small breasts. But still very striking and elegant, in her male clothes.

Usagi yelped in surprise as she was hauled off the dance floor, clutching her bottle of prized nectar to her breast as to not drop it.

"Mamo-chan?" She questioned completely oblivious as to what she had been trapped in the middle of. Her voice slurring slightly. As he led her roughly, over to the wood platform, sitting her down near the cooler with out much thought. She sat with a goofy grin plastered on her face, absently taking another long swig from her bottle, pulling streamers out of her hair. Which was complete down now, trailing in waves of gold down her shoulders and over her hips.

Mamoru snatched her bottle away, receiving a glare and disgruntled sounds from Usagi, but she didn't fight with him.

"Stay!" Mamoru commanded with a raised finger, having an alarming epiphany about what was in the tub. With burning candles floating in the punch with alcohol in it, if a candle was to fall into the drink his house would be up in flames like a roman candle. He dashed away around the house to blow out those candles.

Usagi watched him disappear with her bottle of juice, shrugging her shoulders non pulsed by the robbery. Watching blearily as he rushed out sight. Then absently grabbed another bottle from the cooler, twisting off the cap, watching the dance floor happily as she took another deep drink from the bottles slender neck. Her cheeks heating up even more as the alcohol continued to dull her senses. Her mind falling into a calm haze, leaving her body floating and tingling. The feelings this juice was having on her was quite enjoyable. As gentle hiccups began to issue from her belly, she giggled and had another sip. It was nice not be dwelling on all the bad stuff, her mind was so calm right now.

Mamoru dashed into the bathroom, as out of the corner of his eyes he caught a giggling couple slipping into his room.

"Oh...no." He moaned. "Tuxy, blow out those candles!" He commanded, needing to trust desperately that the mouse was as intelligent as he seemed. Tuxy squeaked an affirmative from his make shift raft, using his cane to paddle over to the nearest candle.

Mamoru dashed down the hall to get control of the situation happening on his sleeping mat right now.

Tuxy leaned over his bowl, puckering his tiny pink lips to blow out air. But the bowl was tipsy and so was the Mouse, having drank some the punch earlier. With a startled squeak he fell over board, knocking the candle upside down in its lilly pad. As expected, the upper layer of punch lit on fire. Tuxy was submerged beneath the fire storm, his black beady eyes wide in horror as he held his breath, trapped beneath the surface.

Mamoru stormed into this room, finding the couple half naked on his matt.

"Out!" He bellowed pointing to the hall.

Disgruntled the two pulled there clothes up, and sulked out of the room with out comment.

With a resigned sigh, feeling very hot and sweaty. He unzipped and tossed his leather coat into his room, discarding it on the floor.

Returning his tired gaze back to the hall he saw smoke billowing from the bathroom.

"Oh, crap!" He shouted, thundering back down the hall.

Dashing into the smoke filled bathroom, finding flames licking the celling from the tub.

"Shabon Spray!" Mercury's sweet voice thundered through the bathroom from the small side room that held the sink and toilet.

Mamoru turned in shock as a massive spout of water connected with his chest, sending him against the tiles by the shower head. In seconds the whole room was drenched in a wave of clear freezing water. He felt like he was going underneath the water of a pure water spring, some where in the mountains of Shiba province. As quickly as the drowning feelings began to over come him, they ebbed away. Leaving him soaked and slumped on the floor, he dragged his hands down his soggy face clearing his eyes. Watching in disbelief as a slightly wobbling, flushed Mercury sauntered out of the bathroom transforming back into Ami in a flash of blue light. Then he felt small hands and feet, clutching into the tight cotton of his muscle shirt.

Shuttering in dread he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment then steeled his nervousness, cracking open one blue eye finding Tuxy on his chest. Looking water logged, and pathetic. His fur standing up all over, dark eyes blinking in confusion. He had been a soggy animal once, he understood how uncomfortable he felt. Finding some compassion for the little creature, he over came his discomfort gathering him up in his palms. Heading into the kitchen to find a towel to dry him off.

"Things are never boring around here, are they." he commented bitterly to the wet mouse.

Who nodded mutely in his palm, life with four goddess's was defiantly interesting.

After Tuxy was dried, he tucked him away in relative safety in his room. Setting up a little nest for him to sleep in on his dresser with a pair of black cotton socks. He quickly pulled on a new pair of black boxers, jeans, and a white t-shirt. Before returning to the his dresser, to bid Tuxy a short farewell.

Having found a reluctant friendship with the mouse, thanks to sharing a near drowning. He gave him a small part on the head, as he snuggled down with a relaxing sigh in the warm dark fabric.

"Later Tuxy, Got to go check on our Princess. She is always getting into trouble." Mamoru cast the mouse a curt wave, before closing the divider behind him.

Tuxy chuckled knowingly, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Making his way back out to the backyard, he ran into Yaten in the hall.

"What the Hell!" He thundered up the young silver haired man, his rage a living thing. His muscles straining, jaw clenching and fists gripped tight at his sides.

Yaten was taken a back by the obvious fury in Mamoru's storming blue eyes. He looked close to punching him full in the face.

"What?" Yaten stopped, as Mamoru trapped him against the wall in the hall. Looming over the smaller man, his intimidating him into cowering slightly. His arms up to defend against any would be attack.

"This party has your name on it Yaten-kun. What ever gave you the idea you could use my home!" Mamoru shouted into his face, loosing his calm instantly upon confronting the shorter man.

"You did...remember I ran into you this morning at Crown..." Yaten began, not seeing any kind of recognition of the event in Mamoru's face.

"Mamoru-san...I asked you if I could use your backyard to raise money for a class I want to take this summer?" Yaten relented, hopping up and down nervously now, clutching his groin in discomfort.

"I would love to talk more, but I really got to pee." Yaten finished, dashing into the slightly charred bathroom. Closing the divider in Mamoru's face, giving a sigh of relief, eager to get out of his highly agitated pressence.

With a tired groan Mamoru headed out the side divider, needing to check on Usagi. Who he doubted stayed where he put her. He made it only a few strides, when two hands clutched at his waist hauling him into the shadows of the trees that lined the side of the house.

With a startled scream, that was a bit less manly then Mamoru would have liked. He found himself pressed up against the rough bark of a tree. Staring wide eyed in astonishment, as Rei dressed in a flowing wine coloured dress ran her hands seductively up and down his chest. The neck line was extremely low, leaving her breasts nearly exposed. The skirt was way to short, showing more thigh then was necessary. Slowly she cast her heavy lidded, deep purple eyes demurely up to his face. Being slightly shorter then he, she inclined her face inches from his chin brushing her lips lightly against his.

He quickly took note of how pink and flushed her cheeks were, and the sour smell of her breath. She was highly intoxicated and not in her right mind.

"Thank you for the rose...Mamoru..." She breathed, pressing her hips against his groin slightly.

Shifting her position back and forth on the balls of her feet. Ducking her mouth into the crook of his neck, taking a deep breath of his sweaty musk.

Mamoru swallowed nervously, never would he have dreamed Rei would be so bold. He hadn't even realized she had any kind of feeling like this for him. He figured at this point she was really good at hiding her true feelings or he was just plain stupid when it came to women. With his track record so far concerning all his screw ups with Usako, he was leaning towards the later.

"Rei..." Mamoru breathed, clutching the rough bark along the tree trunks sides. Not even wanting to touch her at this point and inadvertently lead her on.

"I want you..." She pressed a long lingering kiss on his neck.

"Rei..." Mamoru squeaked. His body betraying him, with his groin growing hard under she kisses.

"I need you..." Rei breathed, placing a suckling kiss under his chin as he sought to pull his face away from her. Feeling her hands snaking up under his shirt to rub softly at his sides.

Clearing his throat, seeking to gain some control of the situation. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her off him gently. As her hands were removed from underneath his shirt, she tried to touch his face. He quickly gathered her wrists in his hands keeping her a few meters away. She stared up at him, her eyes clouding with tears as he rejected her advances. He held her wrists high, near her shoulders, taking in her pain, steeling his own regret over hurting her.

"Rei I don't feel that way for you...I'm sorry. " Mamoru whispered sternly, releasing her wrists

then slipping away from the tree retreating into the crowds in the backyard. Hearing her soft cries fading away behind him. He grimaced at the pain he caused her, damn he felt like an idiot!

As he crossed back into the yard, he noticed Taiki had had taken over Yaten's DJ duties, sending the crowds onto the dance floor in a round of heavy beats as he spliced several dance songs together. Mamoru cast the DJ table a vague look, watching Taiki dressed in white dress pants and jacket, with a black dress shirt. Spinning on one foot, rocking and jiving to his music his brown pony tail swishing at his back.

Giving up on gaining control of the party, he grabbed a plastic cup from near the kegs and had himself drink. Swallowing down the cup in a few minutes, while scanning the crowds for his now lost little rabbit. Who of course was not sitting on the wooden platform where he had asked her to wait.

Feeling horrible about hurting Rei, whom he liked very much as a friend. She was the only Guardian he could relate to. Frustrated by the chaos his home was in, and unable to control it. He absently downed two more cups of beer, while his mind raged over the most recent events. He wasn't a heavy drinker, at least not for many years. So the alcohol was having an immediate effect on him. His mind falling into a haze, body filling loose as his cares ebbed away. With a frustrated sigh, he took his last cup with him as he wandered around the backyard searching for Usako.

Yaten finished his business at the toilet, giving himself a slight shake. He turned to wash his hands in the sink. Turning on the water, humming contentedly slipping his hands under the water stream. Oblivious to the sudden orange shine glowing behind the mirror's reflection. He was just finishing turning the taps off, as a slender naked leg stretched into view from the mirror's surface above him.

"Gah!" Yaten yelped, clutching at his chest in fear. Jumping back from the sink. Watching in both awe and horror as a young woman slipped out of the mirror. Wearing a long orange leather tunic, that fell over her shoulders and down her slender body to her knees. A pair of yellow silk shorts was underneath the heavier garment, but her arms were laid bare. Only the slightest of yellow silk undergarments laying underneath her leather tunic. Her arms were covered in elaborate navy blue tattoo's of swirls, that trailed down to her wrists. A thick gold chain of hearts, wrapped around her ample hips. Her light blonde hair fluttered around her shoulders, as if a wind from another place was blowing it from behind. As she finished extracting herself from the mirror, graceful as a swan. Standing with her legs far apart, dark black cape with hood hanging loosely over her slender hands on her hips, an almost arrogant aura to her stance. She had an unearthly beauty, with soft blue eyes the gleamed with mischief. Full pink lips, that were smirking down at the now terrorfied young man, cowering before her.

She giggled softly, as Yaten caught sight of the giant head of a white leopard emerging behind her from the mirror.

Yaten let out a scream of terror,scrambling away into a corner pulling his knees up against his chest. His head roaring with the frantic beat of his own heart, as the great white cat leaped from the mirror's surface. Sitting primely beside the strange warrior woman, staring down at him with cool blue eyes a crescent moon glowing upon his strong brow.

"He looks kinds tasty." The cat commented dryly, in a deep aristocratic voice.

Yaten may have just gone to the bathroom, but at the terrifying prospect of becoming the cats next meal he promptly pissed himself.

"Ewwww." The graceful woman cried in disgust, dashing from the room, her long blonde hair a flowing cape at her back. Her cat chuckling lightly as he bounded behind her.

Mamoru circled around the back of the crowds, finding Usagi existing from the small grove of trees set at the back of yard as if shot from a cannon. She ran head long into his chest, not noticing him in her path, as her head was down cast concealing her tears.

"Ooooph." Mamoru caught her, wrapping her up tight in his arms.

As soon as she felt his strong familiar arms, and warm body. She wrapped her slender arms around his waist, nuzzling into his broad chest seeking his comfort. Releasing a thankful breath, absently wiping her tears away as she snuggled into him. On the white cotton of his shirt, hiding the hurt she was recovering from in the folds of it's fabric.

"Usako?" He questioned, as she wouldn't lift her face to meet him, just held him as tightly as she could.

"I'm fine, let go to bed." She mumbled into his shirt.

He nodded mutely, guiding her away. Slipping an comforting arm around her waist, as she moved in close to him, her arms encircling his waist tightly. Leaning her head against his side, sighing with contentment. He didn't notice Seiya in the shadows of the trees. Leaning smugly if a bit disappointed against a tree, his arms crossed over his chest. Watching her leave with Mamoru.

As they passed down the hall, Mamoru heard soft mewling coming from the bathroom. He sent Usagi forward to their bedroom. Ducking into the small room that held the sink and toilet, finding Yaten curled up patheticly into a corner. Rocking back and forth, near comatose, chewing on the end of his silver pony tail. Tears threatening to fall from his shimmering green eyes. Mumbling incoherently.

"Sexy, woman...mirror...her cat wants to eat me..." he whispered to himself over and over again.

Mamoru groaned, rubbing his temples with his fingers a headache forming. Now his night was complete. Turning on his hell with out offering the emotional wreck of a man any comfort. He just couldn't deal with any more tonight. Moving back into the hall, leaving Yaten in the bathroom to work it out for himself. Silently, retreating to his room, to curl up in the comfort of his Usako. Sleep off the beer, that was now really dulling his mind, and sending drunken tingles through out his body. Hopefully by morning this crazy nightmare would be over.

Entering into the security of his room, he found the light off casting him into a vague darkness. He fumbled blindly in the pitch black environment to his sleeping mat. Pulling off his shirt and jeans, tossing them away. Then crawled along the matt, in nothing but his boxers. In behind the warm form of Usagi who as already under the covers. He pulled the sheet down, the night being so hot that was all they needed. A thin sheet to protect them from any slight chill the night might bring. Settling himself under the covers, he wiggled his body up against hers, slipping his arm around her slender waist.

Freezing instantly upon realizing she was naked yet again. She quickly clasped her hand around his, slipping her slender fingers in between his thicker ones, drawing his hand further to the flat of her stomach.

"Please, just hold me a moment. " She whispered, her voice wavering just a bit.

"Usako?" He breathed into her ear, seeking answers. She seemed so upset about something. Her body trembling against his.

She wouldn't speak, just held his hand tightly against her stomach. He sought to comfort her with the warmth of his own body, relaxing into her golden hair, her soft lavender scent enveloping him. Caressing his soul and lulling his mind into a calm stupor.

Then she drew his hand up, molding it around one of her breasts.

"Love me..." She whispered.

Mamoru drew in a cold breath, his body responding instantly to the need in her voice and tenderness of her breast beneath his fingers.

"Usako..." Mamoru began, the promise he made to himself weeks ago rising to the surface of his mind, cooling his lust instantly.

She rolled onto her back, holding his hand to her breast while her other shaking hand reached up to cup his cheek. He remained on his side beside her, staring down at her lost eyes, which distance and filled with sadness. As she searched his face, her sweet blue eyes immediately warmed, shining with affection. Her small round cheeks burning with both nervousness at her boldness, and her state of intoxication.

She drew him down towards her waiting lips, kissing him hungrily, thrusting her little tongue into his mouth. Probing him, encouraging him to thrust his tongue inside her own mouth. Quieting any more of his protests for the moment. He eagerly fell into the passion of her bruising kisses, fondling her breast tenderly, rubbing her stiff nipple with his fingers. She moaned with longing within the onslaught of passionate kisses. Arching her back against his hand, encouraging more from his wandering hands. Which were now tracing lightly down her flank to palm her hip, his thumb drawing circles against the soft flesh near her womanhood.

Mamoru moaned against her neck, lavishing the tender skin with his tongue, suckling under her ear. Sending a wave of shivers coursing through her supple body, causing her to buck against him. His kept up his menstruations against her neck, his hand massaging her thighs, sending her crying out into another climax. With his mind hazy from the alcohol he consumed. Making his thoughts sluggish, his senses dulled. He wanted her more with every subtle movement she made against him. She was pushing his lust for her, encouraging his attentions. As her hands clutched at his shoulders, suckling his neck. Moaning seductively into his ear, sending shivers over his body with her hot breathless pants.

"I need you...Mamo-chan." She breathed, drawing her pouting lips to his earlobe, suckling him softly.

"Oh...Kami." Mamoru moaned, bent slightly over her, his member instantly erect against her hip. Straining against the dark material of his boxers, becoming painful.

She trailed kisses down his neck, her shy fingers gliding down to the waist band of his boxers starting to tug down on them.

The sudden bold action, called him back to his senses. She was uncomfortable and nervous the last time they went to far. He wasn't going to allow her to go to far...she was drunk...he was drunk. This whole situation wasn't right, they would regret this in the morning...maybe.

"Usako...stop." He rolled off her, reaching under the sheet to grasp her hands and pull them away. Drawing them up to his lips, and kissing each finger sweetly.

"Usako I don't think your ready." He whispered, brushing his fingers down the side of her face tenderly. Her makeup smudging slightly as tears fell down her cheeks. Looking so very lost and vulnerable once again.

"Yes...I am...I want you to take it." She muttered, her lip quivering near sobs.

"Usako, we're drunk. I would be taking advantage of you. " He stated, feeling confident that this was the right course of action to take. Slow things down, allow their connection to one another to grow more solid before taking that last step. They loved each other, the passion was intense between them he knew that. But he wanted to make love her, when all of his senses were intact.

"No!" She wailed, her tender hands flying back down to his crotch, her action desperate, as her slender fingers grasped his length and began stroking him strongly. "I need you to take me right now! I want only you. Please, Mamo-chan, please" She cried near sobbing, stroking him more insistently. Drawing her mouth up upon his seeking his warmth with her tongue once more.

Mamoru groaned in resignation, all reason flying out of his mind upon her heart felt pleading. Slipping off his boxers, quickly before he was able to change his mind. Her hands insistent upon his shaft, sending shivers of anticipation through his body. He pulled away from her kisses, bending low taking taking a nipple eagerly into his mouth. Suckling her hard, sending her body into climax instantly.

"Ohhh, Mamo-chan please..." She breathed, her hands fluttering into his hair her fingers caressing earnestly. As he drew away from her breasts, trailing his tongue down between the crevice of her breasts, anointing her stomach with warm kisses. Listening attentively to her heavy breaths and soft moans of passion as he slowly sank lower, focused on a single intent. If he was going to enter her, he needed to make sure she was ready to receive him with out pain. He spread her thighs apart gently, ducking his head between her legs. His hot breath against her womanhood as he neared, caused her stomach to flip with anticipation. She raised her head from the mat in time to vaguely see him go down upon her core.

"Ohhh...oh, oh, oh." Usagi felt his lips press stiffly against the sensitive node just above her entrance. His head was to far down for her hands to reach. Not knowing what to do with her hands, they merely flopped back near her ears. Her fingers clasping and stretching as Mamoru began to mouth eagerly at the folds of her entrance. Sending intense sharp sensations up from her core, to vibrate through out her body.

"Mamo-chan!" She cried out, as his tongue entered her, sending her fiercely towards another climax.

Mamoru chuckled, against her the vibrations of his voice thrumming against her sensitive nub.

She cried out almost plaintively, her head thrashing back and forth as he ate at her hungrily drawing out her honey, seeking to satisfy her thoroughly before entering her.

He raised his darkened lust filled gaze up from her mound, watching with pride as her golden hair flew back and forth with her thrashing.

He thrust his tongue inside her, with drawing quickly, then entering her once more. Suckling at her folds, nipping at her bundle of flesh. Soon she was flowing with arousal, he loved how she tasted, couldn't get enough of her sweet sounds of rapture.

"Mamo...mamo...mamo...Please." She pleaded through erotic pants, her need for him at it's peak.

He slowly climbed up her body, slinking forward planting soft kissed up her flank. Suckling her breasts for a few moments before clamping his lips tightly upon her neck sucking at her hard. Knowing he left a mark upon her that claimed her as his. He rose off her, admiring once more the glow of their star locket resting upon her naked body. Her clear blue eyes staring adoringly up at him, her chest heaving with intense emotions she could barely contain, hands held demurely near her ears.

"You complete me...Usako." He knew it sounded corny, but the hole in his heart had been filled with her love. He felt incomplete when she wasn't around, the missing piece of his soul.

He moved tenderly over her, his strong arms wrapping around her small shoulders drawing her to his chest. He cradled her against him, her hands pinned near her ears as he positioned himself to finally enter her. She moaned into his chest, pressing gentle kisses against the hot flesh there. Tears flowing from her eyes, which were now squeezed tightly shut. Her heart beating against her ribs, terrorfied of the pain she knew was going to come when he thrust into her for the first time.

Mina had given her a some what vague idea of what it felt like when a man took your innocence. She needed Mamoru to take it, her virginity. No matter how scared she was, how unprepared she felt about this ultimate connecting between them. She couldn't let the Shadow Lord rape her, and resurrect the Demon Beast Khalas, the soul eater.

Mamoru felt her stiffen, heard her sobs which were not that of ecstasy but fear and anguish.

His member had been poised at her entrance, feeling her moist silk just against his tip. One quick thrust and she would be his, all his wishes and fantasies would finally come true.

"Usako?" He muttered, unable to complete the act. His mind sobering, upon the truth now crying in anguish beneath him. He sought to move off of her, but her little hands clutched at his biceps, keeping her face locked to his chest. Hiding away, as he felt her heart breaking sobs against his chest.

"Don't let him have me, take me...please Mamo-chan...take my innocence away." She wailed into his chest, her body shuttering and quaking in his tight all encompacing embrace.

Kissing her temple lovingly, he rolled them onto their sides.

"Please tell me whats going on...my love." Mamoru breathed, holding her tight.

She remained snuggled in close against his chest, her arms bent tight against her head, tiny fists pressed against her ears. Hiding from him, as she sobbed brokenly.

Finally letting it all go. Telling him about the brutal treatment from the bandits. The days of travel through the forest how they kept her arms tied behind her back, keeping her silent by forcing boiling oil down her throat every morning. How she got no peace, even in sleep from a bald giant of a man, one of the bandits who was bent on mauling her breasts and buttocks every chance he got. The days of travel into the foot hills then up into the sheer cliffs of the mountains, were the Shadow Lords Keep was built. How when they reached the mountains, the bandits had then tied up her feet, stuffing her into a small wooden cage, mounted on the back of a black Hell steed. The wooden cage was so small she felt like a little bird. Trapped, hunched over her knees, left for days in the rags of her silk gown, having to sit in her own filth. How the leader turned a blind eye to the brutes incessant, forceful touches. How she endured the disgusting man tearing her bodice apart to fondle her breasts, and how he would creep his thick meaty hands up her skirts while she was trapped. Making her feel so very dirty and helpless.

Finally when they reached the grey stone keep, that looked like a long spire disappearing into the heavens far above the rocky plane. Dragging her at a stumbling pace on stiff legs, across a narrow stone bridge that spanned a near bottomless canyon. With a long dry rope, tied around her neck like an animal on a leash, her hands still trapped behind her. Presenting her like a prized sheep before the Lord in the dark inner chambers of the keep. Forcing her to her knees before the demon, as if she was to be his slave. She described him in full detail, having been forced to be in his presence for almost a week, before her salvation. Chained naked to the stone wall of his conjuring chamber, set at the very top of the stone spire. The chamber had no other walls but the one she was bolted to. Open to the elements, her naked flesh baking in the day and freezing during the nights. Shrouded in deep clouds, that hung grey and emotionless above her, absorbing her hope as every day past.

While he prepared the stone alter set before her, for her eventual sacrifice. He was nearly seven feet tall, with the sharp features that seemed almost elven. With high cheeks bones and slanted eyes that glowed red from his demon aura. He had long white hair he left free, to fly around his broad shoulders. With two thick twisting horns of stained bone that reminded her of a goats. That grew from each temple. He wasn't one for ceremonial robes, opting for only a pair of black flowing pants. Leaving his well muscled torso for her look upon. Flaunting himself as if trying to seduce her by displaying his well toned body. How embarrassed she was to be chained on display for him for days, feeling like a rack of meat. He would never leer at her, or even admire her nude form. Remaining aloof and almost clinical with her, she meant nothing to him a means to an end. Touching her only to anoint her body with the oils of sacrifice, muttering the chants and spells preparing her. The utter shame she felt, as he drew the symbols all over her body.

Then one day the Lord placed her head in a brace, which kept her eyes forced upon the alter. Leaving her to stare at her cruel fate over night, the psychological trauma was unbearable.

Upon the morning light, he lead a dazed naked young woman up to the alter. She was young about her age, with a sweet face and shoulder length light blonde hair. He had past Serenity a cruel smile as he chained the young girl down upon the alter. She was slack and limp in the demons arms, having no fight within her.

Once she was pinned down properly with her arms shackled over her head, legs spread apart, ankles shackled to the alters corners. He pulled the dark cloth belt from his pants, allowing the loose material to part slightly around his crotch. Pulling out his thick massive shaft for her to see. She blushed with embarrassment, blinking away tears. A group of three monks then climbed up the steps from the trap door to the outer chamber, dressed in black robes, their hoods pulled up to conceal their faces. Each was brandishing long slender blade in their hands.

The Lord of Shadows smirked enjoying her looks of horror, as he began to thrust into the naked girl. She bucked against his sudden brutal assault, her back nearly breaking from his powerful thrusts. Tears flowing down her cheeks, eyes wide and wild in terror as he took her at a fierce pace. While his monks began to take their blades to the the woman's flesh, cutting long slits into her arms, sides and legs slowly beginning to bleed her. Chanting in a droning monotone, that seemed to vibrate around the open chamber.

By this time her throat was destroyed no matter how much she wanted to scream, all she could do was cry silently while he brutally took girls body upon his hard length. The Lord chuckled and smirked towards her the whole time he had raped the girl, while bleeding her to death. Stating that this was going to be her fate in just a few more days.

The girls blood was running in rivlets down small declining canals carved in the stone meant to harvest her essence. Towards a large silver bowl set at the base of the alter. The woman was drugged or in thrall, she had no voice, her body spasming against him. Shivering under the thousands of long cuts to her flesh. Her mouth opening in silent screams as he took her rapidly, the monks carving into her flesh all the while. He sated himself within her. Pulling his now flaccid length from her core, tucking himself back into his pants and tying up his pants. While the monks finished their last cuts, leaving her body covered in long deep seeping wounds.

Finally, the poor girl sub came to her trauma, and blood loss. Her head slumping sideways to face Serenity, the spark of life in her hazel eyes dimming. After the girls death, he unlocked the corpses shackles, then approached her silently taking the brace off, leaving the girl to rot in the elements. Disappearing down his trap door with his monks, with out a single word. She had lost her mind by that point, withing against her bonds, screaming silently into the gloom. Fighting and raging with all she had till she was too exhausted to move, merely crying so over come with emotions she just could not handle them all.

The smell of blood and decay surrounded her through out the night, left to glance uncertainly at the girls corpse. She cried herself numb, her arms aching from holding her weight for so many days. Stinging and raw from writhing and twisting against the metal bonds, trying to free herself. By this point she was giving up, hanging limply her head slumping to her breasts unable to even raise it. Tears dripping to the stone floor, her soul crying out for help, for salvation. She did not want to die, making a wish to the old gods that they would save her from this horrible fate. It was then the dead girls corpse had been brought back to life. No longer bound to the alter, her bloody corpse rose from the alter. Bones cracking, muscles now laid bare through gapping cuts still seeping crimson ichor. The girl moved with all the shuttering movements of a puppet on a string. Her dead eyes staring blindly at Serenity, as she gathered up the heavy metal keys that hung on side of the alter. Unlatching the Princess's metal bonds, one by one. Moving away a few feet, to watch unseeing as Serenity fell to the stones. Her arms and legs to sore to support her, her back aching from the hard surface it had laid upon for days.

She remembered suddenly being enveloped in a warm golden glow, the energy taking over her body and soul. Healing her cuts and burns from the manacles. Leaving her heart with a sense of hope, her soul knowing she was being sent somewhere safe to her destiny.

"You pulled me to you, some how. You saved me...Mamo-chan." She sobbed into his chest, her fist pressed tight against her ears so over come with her emotions. Wailing and sobbing brokenly, her soul rending, heart aching deeply from the dark memories.

Mamoru was completely destroyed by her story, she had been through so very much. How her very mind had remained intact through all those brutal days of stress and a torture, was a testament to her inner strength of will and character. He loved her so much more, knowing how strong she was, how amazing.

He was crying silently for her, his chin press into the top of her head. Holding her close, pressing kisses into her hair.

"I will never let him take you again. I promise. You will always be safe here with me. I will defend you, protect you until my dieing breath. " Mamoru pledged in a hushed tone, his voice wavering as he felt the depth of her fear and pain within his own soul.


	17. Chapter 17

Second Movement

Chapter Sixteen

"Morning..." Mamoru whispered, kissing the tip of her nose lovingly. Finding her cute little face inches from his when he opened his eyes to the warm light of a new day.

Usagi giggled, the drowning waves of hurt over her past ebbing away with her tears, and his constant comforting embrace all night long. Even now she still felt his arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders, filling her with security and warmth. Her face craned back a bit from the heat of his chest. Her whole nude body still pressed up against his, very intimately. Her arms still pinned under his, hands resting flat against his well toned muscles.

"Thank you, for loving me. Last night." She whispered heavily, her voice still slightly raspy from her hours of crying.

"But I didn't...I mean Usako..we didn't..." Mamoru stuttered nervously, not understanding the greater depth of the statement.

Usagi laughed softly. "Mamo-chan...Loving someone isn't always about having sex." She lifted her face and kissed his cheek affectionately. "You loved me in the ways I needed you most. You comforted me, through out the night. My heart fills lighter, my soul brighter. I love you, Mamoru." She finished, her hands cupping his cheeks once more drawing him lower so she could kiss him with all the passion she felt for him.

Mamoru sighed contentedly against her full lips, experienceing his first perfect moment in his whole life. With his angel wrapped up in his arms, feeling her sweet lips upon him absorbing all her love within his own soul. A treasure he would alway keep safe.

A little while later, Mamoru and Usagi made their way out of their bedroom. Mamoru dressed in only his grey sweats. Usagi in a pair of cotton pink shorts and a white spaghetti strap tank top. Chuckling, Mamoru picked ribbons and ruffled glitter out of her hair. Usagi cast him a sour look, attempting to maintain some control of her tangled hair, that she now had strewn over her face. She meekly brushed it aside with her hands. The hall was scattered with empty wine bottles, cups and beer cans. The floor dusted in ribbons and glitter. Cleaning this place was going to be fun...Mamoru thought bitterly.

A few minutes later he left Usagi in the kitchen preparing some breakfast, as he absently headed into the living room with a cup of coffee in his hand. Going to do a walk about the house and yard to assess the damages. Taking a long sip of the hot caffeine, enjoying the buzz taking over his tired mind he never noticed what lay in the room right away. As he brought the rim of the cup down, he instantly spat his coffee all over the floor, dropping the cup as well. His mind suddenly going numb with the utter incomprehension of what he was looking at.

His poor couch, the only piece of furniture in his sparse living room. His most favourite place to sit and zone out with the t.v. Had been desecrated, by his worst enemy and several other strangers he didn't know.

Seiya was sprawled naked over one side of the couch, a gorgeous girl with light blonde hair, of the same ungodly length as Serenity's lay half draped over his chest. In all her nude glory, her ample well formed breasts on display against his chest. Her elegant butt thrust against his sprawled leg, with her womanhood pressed against his groin.

Mamoru closed his eyes in horror, at seeing Seiya's limp shaft. He was going to have that terrible image seared into his mind for all time. Another naked man with short blonde hair was draped over the other arm, thankfully sleeping on his stomach only his butt was visible.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi moved quietly into the room about to finish her inquiry about breakfast when she took in the nakedness upon the couch.

"Oh...wow." She breathed, noticing Seiya's...nude ...well muscled chest. Gaze trailing downward with nervous curiousity. Her eyes grew wider as she noticed his manhood hanging against the woman's stomach. Her cheeks flushed a bright crimson as she couldn't help but giggle softly. This was only the second man she had seen this pure before. She couldn't help but stare for a moment scrutinizing it. It was really hard to look away, she knew it was wrong but she found his so different from Mamoru's.

"Ack!" Mamoru screamed. Startled by her presence and slightly guilty to be caught inadvertently staring at the car wreck that was his couch.

The blonde moaned, rising sluggishly to sit up on the couch. Revealing herself completely before Mamoru and Usagi, not a care in the world about her nudity, or to being caught in the aftermath of sex.

"Morning..." she mumbled, grinding a fist into a soft blue eyes in a very cute innocent way.

Usagi glanced up at Mamoru, seeing his jaw hanging slack, eyes darken in a manner she knew. Gawking at the girl almost unblinking, holding his breath. She caught on to the fact he was admiring this girls nudity, then her eyes trailed down his body which was flushed with either arousal or embarrassment, maybe both? Finally her eyes which were by now starting to water, her tummy beginning to burn with a sickening sort of hurt. Found that he was in fact turned on by this naked tramp on their couch. His pants were bulging. She had thought she was the only one to arise such feelings from him. She felt so betrayed, so utterly humiliated to have seen him that way towards another. She turned back to glaring at the woman, realizing whom it was instantly.

Suddenly he came to this senses. Noticing how attentive she was towards the naked woman and Seiya.

Feeling he should protect her from such a traumatizing sight.

"Don't look!" He bellowed, slapping his hand over her eyes.

She screamed at the assault. "Get some clothes on Cousin!" She wailed back at Mina who was stretching luxuriously on the couch, ignoring the two naked men as if they didn't exist.

Mamoru guided her away, with out another word his whole body aflame with embarrassment. Back into the kitchen and down the hall to their bedroom.

Sliding the divider closed with a soft hiss, Mamoru finally released the breath he was holding. Gliding his hands through his hair nervously, he finally felt himself under control again. Raising his eyes to met Usagi's he knew his face was still burning from embarrassment. But how was she doing? That scene was horrible.

He swallowed uncertainly, finding her glaring up at him, her blue eyes holding such fury. Her little body shaking with rage, her fists balled tight to her sides.

"How could you!" Usagi hissed, tears falling as she voiced her humilation at him.

"Nani...(What?")Mamoru was totally confused. He figured they would hide out together in here, joke about what they saw. Try and make light of the tramatizing situation. He never saw her getting angry at him...hell she had never been angry like this with him before? What the Hell!

"Luna was right...You are noting but a Stupid Male!" Usagi fumed, spewing the name at him with such venom.

Mamoru blinked, his heart was hurting that she would ever belittle him in the same manner as her family. He didn't know where this anger was coming from? One minute they were becoming closer then ever, now she sounded like she thought he was the worst person on the planet.

"You were turned on by my cousin!" Usagi hissed, pointing a finger towards the living room. Her voice thick with disgust.

"Yes...I guess but only for a second...I really can't control it sometimes when I'm surprised." Mamoru sought to explain, that his arousal was kind of a knee jerk reaction when confronted with lewd situations, especially if their was a beautiful girl in the senario. It was just the animal in him, not the man.

"But it wasn't like you weren't having a good look at Seiya's equipment!" he yelled back, his heart still stinging from her name calling.

Usagi sputtered, unable to form words right away. "I looked yes...but I was surprised. I wasn't turned on by seeing it!" She shot back, her chest heaving she wanted to scream at him till her lungs hurt. She felt almost like he had cheated on her, at least on her heart.

"Yeah, but I bet you were comparing us? " He shot back, crossing his arms. An eyebrow arching in an acusingly snide manner.

Usagi was silent unable to deny that she wasn't curious about the differences between them, but it wasn't like she wanted to have sex with him! She was never aroused at seeing Seiya naked...at least she didn't think she was. All the feelings of need and longing she got when Mamoru touched her were so much more intense then the little tingles she felt when looking at Seiya. She was just curious about it...that's all. She was suddenly over come with frustration at this whole situation.

"You want to have sex with her?" Usagi confronted him, fuelled by her hurt and anger. Her emotions still raw from confronting her painful memories last night. She moved in close, poking his chest with a finger, glaring up at him with hot tears in her eyes.

"NO!" Mamoru shouted, his own anger rising to the surface that she would think so little of him. He had bared his soul to her, over and over for months about how dear she was to him. To have her treating him like some barbaric small minded neanderthal that couldn't think beyond his physical reactions hurt him deeply.

"You are the only person I want to make love too...Usako?" Mamoru groaned, reigning in his anger.

"At this point Mamoru I really don't believe you. I think if given the chance, you would have sex with whom ever came along. I was just the lucky one to catch your eye first." She turned her back on him, her words calm filled with a heart wrenching bitterness.

"I don't believe you! After all that we've been through...After all that I have said to you. You would question my love." Mamoru ranted, his voice wavering slightly as he felt his heart crack.

"Luna warned me about humans, I never listened. I feel like a fool, falling in love with you!" She was talking to herself mostly, so very hurt that she wasn't the only one to draw such primal feelings from him. "I thought you loved me..." Usagi whispered brokenly, bowing her head feeling played for a fool all these months. Questioning his true feelings for her. With all the other men she had run into here on earth, they seemed more interested in getting in her pants then truly loving her. Had all of this been just a game to him, to get her to spread her legs?

"Oh...Kami! Usagi. I love only you...I've loved you since the moment you fell from the sky." He reached for her, wanting her to look at him to see in his eyes how much she meant to him.

She jerked away from him, wrapping her arms around herself shielding herself from his comfort, his love. Giving him her back, she wanted nothing to do with him right now.

"I have never sought out the attentions of other women. I have always been loyal! Serenity...remember that!" Mamoru raged at her, his chest hurt, he could barely breath. Unable to handle stareing at her back any longer he stormed away. Feeling broken inside, slamming the divider closed in frustration as he left.

Usagi cringed at the violence of the act, holding back her tears as he fled. Hiccuping slightly as she forced herself not to cry. Tucking her emotions away, locking them up behind a wall. She was so angry at him, at herself even. For letting herself get hurt again by him.

"Stupid human male!" she growled, pushing the divider aside a few minutes later.

Finding Rei packing her leather satchel, in her guards shared room. They hadn't been talking much lately, she figured she had done something to make her mad. That they would talk about it in time, when she had cooled down about it.

Holding herself tighter, with arms wrapped around her sore belly, she confronted Rei. "Your leaving?" she asked leaning against the wooden frame blocking Rei's exit. The young woman stood up, wearing a pair of black leather pants and a nice red vest, her well toned arms bare. A leather wrist band adorning one arm, with silver bracelets accenting it.

"Yes, I need to track down those demons before they find you." Rei commented clinically.

"Liar...your just trying to avoid me more. I made you mad somehow...if you tell me why. I would apologize." Serenity breathed trying to keep her tears at bay.

"It's not you I'm mad at Princess... it's me. " Rei sighed clasping Serenity on the side of her shoulder, lightly pushing her aside. While cupping a hand to her Princess's cheek, her thumb rubbing away a stray tear. Her heart bleeding for all the pain she had caused, all the confusion she was feeling. Serenity truly was such an innocent sometimes. She felt like a horrible friend, what she did last night was inexcusable. But she couldn't stand being around Mamoru, seeing him love Serenity. She needed to find some peace and kill these feeling she had for him. Before she would allow herself to return.

"Mamoru is a good man, Princess. He does, only love you." Rei commented, her dark eyes boring into Serenity's soul. The truth of her words vibrating in the air between them, as she walked away.

Serenity broke down at that point, over come by her emotions yet again. Shoving a curled finger into her mouth to silence her need to wail. She bit down hard on her knuckle, until Rei had moved out of the hall. Crossing through the kitchen giving the girls a short goodbye then heading out of the house. As soon as Mamoru and Rei had left, she ran for the trees out back with her flute needing to work out all her pain.

After Serenity and her man had disappeared. Mina realized her little cousin had found herself a boyfriend finally. She was quite in love with this man and she had just caused some major problems with her promiscuity.

"Crap..." She muttered hunting down her civilian clothes. Once dressed she kicked out both her toys, Seiya and the blonde. Tossing what ever clothes she could find in the living room out onto the veranda. Leaving them standing in disbelief with arms full of pants and shirts as she closed the outer divider in their faces.

"I suddenly feel so used?" Seiya commented lamely.

The blonde merely nodded, slipping on a pair of jeans that was to short in the leg. Only reaching down to his ankle. Then promptly left only wearing his jeans and a pair of flip-flops.

Seiya grumbled then dressed himself before disappearing in red track pants with a black line up the legs.

Slipping on a white tank top that was his, as he walked barefoot down the path.

Mina quickly dashed around the living room, finding her mini silk dress she had worn last before transforming. It was a small sun yellow dress, with flowing pleats that draped over her shoulders with a wide brown leather belt, accented with with a leather cord in a elegant pattern. That held the loose garment to her body. Resembling a females toga style gown from perhaps the ancient times.

She had just finished adjusting the silk fabric over her bosoms so that it couldn't be seen, when the dark haired man dashed out of the living room still only in his grey sweat pants. She caught the lost look in his deep blue eyes, his flushed cheeks and the moisture collecting along the corners of his long eyelashes as he blinked them away rapidly. Trying to clear his vision before exiting the house.

"Crap..." She muttered, moving several paces forward towards the couch. Hearing Serenity crying softly down the hall. She glanced over in time to watch her baby cousin, dash down the hall and out the side divider. She was in quick pursuit, following in her rapid footsteps reaching the back yard to watch her golden tresses disappear into the trees. Her cries becoming louder and less contained as she threaded her way deeper into the small forest.

"Craaaap!" Mina growled, turning on her heel to reenter the house. Unlike her cousin she didn't prefer to run around in nature like a wild cat. She liked to stay clean and tidy and elegant at all times. Serenity would come back to the house eventually. She would talk to her then. Moving around to the front of the house, she caught Rei exiting with her leather travelling satchel.

"Where the hell are you going!, What the Hell is going on!" Mina ranted, moving around the veranda to block Rei. Taking out her ire on the dark haired Guardian.

Rei rolled her eyes bitterly, not wanting to be the one to fill her in.

"I got places to be." She snarled. Seeking to push past the taller blonde.

"I am the leader of this little band of misfits, now sit your butt down!" Mina exclaimed, pointing to the cushion on the wicker bench for Rei to sit.

Rei growled in frustration at her, sitting down begrudgingly. Folding her arms over her breasts, scowling at the wooden flooring. A few minutes later, Mako and Ami appeared both having heard the Princess's argument with Mamoru. Having dressed as quickly a possible to try and curb the damages. Finding themselves to late to intervene. Mako wore a short lime green tank top that fell to just above her navel and a pair of hipster jeans with wide black belt. Ami was in navy kaki shorts with a white dress sleeveless shirt, with a heavy flowing neckline that receded all the way down to the hem.

Ami moved to stand near Mina passing her a small smile of greeting before sitting next to the brooding Rei. Mako leaned against the door frame of the outer divider, arms crossed, scowling at her feet. She hated when her Princess was hurting. She wanted to confront Mina about her wanton sex in the living room. But she had been no better, shacking up with a guy herself last night. But at least she was modest enough to take it into a room and someplace private!

The girls filled her in on what happened to Serenity, that the Shadow Lord was after her. The Demons Set and Mot, and the adventures they had had so far. Also about how in love Serenity was with a Cursed Guardian from Elysian.

"Then I show up..." Mina groused. " When Artemis and I got through the portal, this party was in full swing. So I just went with it...got drunk and had some fun. " Mina sighed, casting her face to the warmth of the sun closing her eyes feeling ashamed about hurting her cousin.

"You and your Free Love!" Rei commented darkly, rising to her feet.

"Really our couch...ewww." Mako chimed in.

"Well it's not like this place is full of rooms to hide in, little miss stamina!" Ami pipped up, having to find a place to sleep out on the veranda last night since Mako monopolized their room all night.

Mako cast the mild mannered girl a surprised look. Not expecting her to retaliate.

"Sorry Ami." She stated after enduring the small girls fierce look.

Ami merely nodded, accepting the apology.

"Well I got to go fix my cousin...she really needs to relax...she is so melodramatic...it's not like I F..." The three girls watched mildly, as Mina walked away spouting her little tirade over Serenity her words fading away as she moved into the backyard.

Mina threaded softly into the forest her bare feet touching lightly upon the dry branches, grousing bitterly about having to fight with the brambles in the over grown grove of trees. Artemis had raised her since she was a small girl. Her mother had died when she was barely more then a toddler, and her father couldn't be bothered to raise her. So he retained a Mau, to raise and educate her in his absense. Until she came of age to begin her training as a Senshi. When she left for the Moon at the tender age of ten, Artimes left the planet of Venus as well.

So she moved with a cat like grace, similar to Serenity's. More comfortable bare foot then in shoes. Having spend most of her childhood running around bare foot with her cousin, all over the Palace. Playing age old Mau games of hunt and chase, through out the halls and gardens. The other three girls at the palace training couldn't understand her sometimes, but Serenity always could.

She listened intently to the slow crescendo of her flute, as she played a very familiar tune upon the wind. Mina honed in on the mournful notes, following the subtle soft sounds down into a gully where a shallow creek trickled through. She wandered down the embankment of small stones along the side of the cold crisp water, casting her eyes up to the brambles that lined the ravine sighing heavily. Her cousin could be such a pain!

Soon enough she found Serenity sitting on top of large over turned tree trunk, in a bend in the creek. Her flute pressed lightly to her lips, sending her sad song to the heavens. Her legs dangling off the rough bark, kicking lightly. Her feet smudged with dirt and mud from her barefoot trek through the forest, to this secluded spot. Her eyes were closed lost to the music as she usually was when soothing herself. Mina pickup the lullaby were the tune was, begining to sing to her cousin with her own sweet angelic voice. "The silent twilight falls, Shadows from the deep dreaming comes. To wrap the realms in thrall."

She sang with a fluid grace announcing herself to Serenity, as she stood solomenly on the bank before the over hanging tree.

The silent girl, stopped playing as soon as she heard her cousin's voice. Opening her wide blue eyes full of confusion and sadness. Dropping the fluid to her side, waiting patiently for Mina to climb up onto the log. Treading briskly across the dry bark to sit carefully beside her. Pieces of bark braking away under the older girls feet as she sat, scrapping loose dark filaments into the air.

Mina watched the dry moots from the log drifted away down river, collecting her thoughts and words towards her emotionally distraught little cousin.

"This is all your fault." Serenity never gave her an opening to speak, jumping into her verbal assault instantly.

"I know..." Mina sighed, casting her a small smirk before refocusing herself on the sparkling water moving below the log.

"Why are men so easily...you know." Serenity blushed, suddenly feeling a little shy discussing such sexual things.

"Serenity if you are planning on having sex with this guy, you need to actually become comfortable saying sexual things." Mina chuckled, nudging her in the shoulder with her own.

Serenity sighed, glancing nervously at her older cousin. Her mentor in all things related to the opposite sex and the very act itself. She figured she wasn't a very good teacher, because she still had so many questions unanswered, and still felt so unprepared to engage in said act.

"To answer your question, dear cousin. Men are visual creatures by nature, to them a woman's body is a work of art. When your in a gallery, it's ok to look at the pretty paintings, you just don't touch them unless you own it. I wouldn't take it to heart. Their little friend usually has a mind of it's own. It's their actions towards the one they love that count." Mina stated, with a knowing look. "If he is treating you well, showing you how much he cares for only you...why worry." She finished, kicking her feet innocently.

"So your saying I over reacted..." Serenity sighed. "It made me feel so insignificant though...I should be the only girl to get that kind of reaction from him." She whined, releasing a resigned breath.

"I want to be the only person he's attracted too. "Serenity finished nearly pouting.

Mina started to laugh lightly, casting her rueful looks.

"My aren't we full of ourselves." She commented. "In my book if a man can't appreciate good looking women then he must be boring...lacking any sort of passion or imagination. And what kind of lover would he be then...dull."

Serenity thought about Mina's words for a bit. She didn't have much experience with men, so decided to place her trust in Mamoru. Mina's words were holding true because he was quite a passionate lover so far.

"So, I am sorry for being naked in your living room, and leaving my toys scattered about so to speak." Mina commented dryly, giggling just a little bit at remembering the stunned looks of their faces.

"No your not." Serenity commented back, with a smirk.

"No, really I don't care." Mina laughed, "But wow...what a party!" She exclaimed retelling all the crazy sexy details of her time with Seiya and the strange blonde man. Causing poor Serenity to giggle hysterically, her face a flame as Mina recounted the positions she tried and how those poor human men could not keep up to her passions.

"Your a slut." Serenity giggled, her face very hot, mind a whirl with lewd images leaving her body feeling all tingly and strange.

"Your a prude." Mina shot back.

"Harpy." Serenity mocked.

"Shrew" Mina placed an arm over her small cousin's shoulder drawing her in for a short hug.

Serenity laughed happily, wrapping an arm around her waist, resting her head on Mina's shoulder companionably

"Can you really do that?" Serenity breathed, trying to imagine some of the sexual positions Mina had tried.

"That and more, my sweet innocent little cousin." Mina chuckled. "What have you tried with Mamo-boy?" She inquired, turning her head to listen to Serenity.

Serenity giggled uncertainly about revealing how far she had gone with Mamoru, but in the end Mina harassed her till she relented.

Giggling her face burning, eyes gleaming with nervousness she cupped her hand against Mina's ear whispering all the wonderful things Mamoru had shown her about love play and what he had done to her body. Describing all the glorious feelings he incited within her, how he made her cry out his name, and shiver uncontrollably at every subtle caress. How he would look at her sometimes, with such fierce passion that she felt ready to climax at the very anticipation of the acts to follow.

Mina nodded and chuckled at the innocence of her embarrassment, her naivety about all those delicious feelings of ecstasy and arousal.

"Well if you have done all that, there is no reason for you not to try this." Mina smiled, her blue eyes shimmering with naughty thoughts. She cupped her hand to Serenity's ear whispering her instructions to her little clueless cousin.

Serenity gasped, staring in shock at Mina for a moment. "Is that even possible?" She breathed.

Mina nodded, with a meaningful smile.

Back at the house...

"You can't just leave!" Mako shouted, barring Rei's path out of the veranda.

"Yes, I can..." Rei hissed, raising her face defiantly before the taller Mako.

"Rei we need you here to help defend the Princess." Ami interceded, touching Rei lightly on the shoulder.

Rei shook off her hand angrily. "Look, those two Demon's can't find this place for some reason. She is perfectly safe as long as she with that human." Rei stated bitterly unable to even say his name. Taking a step back and leaping to the roof. Making her escape as swiftly as she could.

"Coward!" Mako shouted, her rage towards Rei leaving her duty because she couldn't handle her emotions around Mamoru and Serenity.

"I'll be around, Mako. I am not just going to disappear." Rei countered, a gust of wind blowing her dark hair over her face. Obscuring her new wave of tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She had never felt so vulnerable before. Being around Mamoru, while he loved Serenity just hurt to much.

"When I find their hideout. I'll be back to get you. We'll take them out together, ok." Rei promised easing her friends worry even if she didn't truly mean the words. Before dashing down the pagoda roof. Leaping out of sight into the afternoon sun's glare, disappearing onto the grounds around the house.

Mako growled, casting her face down to the side fuming over her "Sister in Battle" up and leaving them to go all vigilante on her own. Mako knew well enough about Rei that she was only trying to smooth things over, in truth she would always be a loner.

"Mako...there is more going on with her then just her out for glory." Ami sighed, casting her gaze up to the sky watching Rei's dark form fade out of sight.

Somewhere in Azabu-Juuban

Mamoru had walked around Juuban for a long time, thinking about what Serenity had said to him. Uncaring about the strange looks he was getting from people on the streets, based on his shirtless state of dress. He had been so angry with her at first, feeling she was being unreasonable, over sensitive. All those annoying qualities in women he had sought to avoid for so many years. Focusing on his goals in life, his studies. Cursing himself for falling in love with her, for being weak allowing her into his heart. How could she accuse him of practically cheating on her for something so trivial as being aroused by another naked women? Making him feel like a dirty dog, like a player...like a.. a Seiya!

"Oh...Kami...I am just a dog." The realization struck him like a physical blow. How would he feel if their roles were reversed, if he caught her drooling over another man...perhaps flirting? He pressed his hair back flat with both hands, releasing an anxious breath. Serenity deserved to be treated so much better. If he truly wanted her to know she was the only one for him. Then he had to be loyal to her on every level, Mind, body and soul...

"I am such a idiot." Mamoru groaned, he had been alone for to long. Only needing to look out for himself and his own needs. Now he needed to put in a lot more effort, to make sure the woman of his dreams was happy, secure and loved. He needed to step up his game big time, she needed more from him.

I was such an ass to her." He mumbled, glancing around the street trying to figure out where he had wandered to.

Thankfully the fates were looking out for him that day. He found an Ice cream parlour, the very same one he had taken her too,two months ago. With a broad smile, he dug into the pockets of his sweats coming up with a few Yen notes. "Perfect!" He dashed across the street to purchase her favourite flavour and then headed out to seek her forgiveness. Tell her he was going to do better by her from now on, prove to her he was better then just some animal that rises in front of a female. He was her's and only hers.

The sun was sinking low over the trees, when Mamoru entered the small forest in search of Serenity. Using his new found powers to track her energies. He followed her silver trail once more into the deep forest. Soon finding her down in the ravine. Grumbling and cursing he fought his way down through the brambles to the cold creek bed. Listening to the wind, he could hear her flute's sad melody. Moving swiftly needing to fix things between them before the rift got any worse. He crossed over the stones, his shoes crunching a steady beat with her airy tones upon the wind. Moving with the creek bed, his mind replaying what he wanted to say to her. As he turned along the bend, he found her sitting on top of the very log he had found her hiding under a few weeks ago. Her face downcast, lost in her music. Long golden hair fluttering around her small shoulders, as the wind played merrily with it. Her legs dangling, swaying just so, to the mournful sounds of her lullaby. She looked so lost to him. So many memories surrounded this place already. A tapestry of their crazy relationship...

"Usako!" he called up to her, his voice insistent.

Her tune ebbed away as she pulled the silver flute away from her sweet lips. Her innocent blue eyes staring down upon him, silent and waiting as she did the very evening she had fallen into his life.

Mamoru gave a resigned sigh, climbing up the embankment, and briskly crossing the log. Sitting heavily beside her, lacking in any kind of grace as he lumbered into a sitting position with his legs dangling over the massive log.

"I'm sorry..." He started, his big speech fading away once he was confronted by her sad aura.

He thrust the tub of ice cream at her. "A gift..." He stuttered, pulling a spoon out of a pocket next.

Usagi blinked in disbelief for a moment, tenatively taking the tub and giving him a humorous smile. Cracking the lid and then silently taking the spoon from him. Accepting his gift, happily digging into her favourite flavour...Strawberry Cheesecake.

"I am really sorry for how I acted this morning. " Mamoru started, watching her indulge herself with big mouthfuls of vanilla ice cream, swirled with cake pieces and strawberry jam.

"You deserve better from me. " He continued, as her silence remained. Focusing on her dessert, listening intently to his words. "I am more then just some horny animal...I promise will get some control over myself." Mamoru finished his statement, bowing his head as a nervous uncertainty fell over his shoulders. She still hadn't said a word.

"I am thinking of giving you a card, you can use it for cash and prises. You know, after every fourth screw up! You win a bribe...to accept me back..." Mamoru chuckled nervously over his little joke, and brushed a hand through his hair. Feeling horrible, she still wasn't talking to him.

He glanced up out of the corner of his eye, instantly snapping his head up to stare at her in disbelief.

Her lips, and cheeks were covered with ice cream. The sticky white cream dripping off her chin, as she thrust spoonful after spoonful into her cute little mouth. Devouring the tub of dessert like a wolf on a fresh kill.  
"This is really, really good...Mamo—ahn." she mumbled around a huge mouthful.

"Usako!" he began laughing at the ridiculous sight of her messy little face. Thoroughly absorbed in enjoying that ice cream till the very end.

"Now I know what to do, If I every need you to be quite and listen to me." he chuckled ruefully.

She stuck her tongue out at him, returning to her ice cream forth with. After three more mouthfuls, she swallowed her prize with a satisfied smile.

Thank you...this was exactly what I needed today. " She sighed, dropping her spoon with a dull rattle into the nearly empty container.

With a long lazy stretch and deep sigh, she turned to him finally. "I am sorry too, I think I over reacted. You have shown me time and again how much I mean to you. You didn't diserve how I treated you. That whole mess was a surprise to both of us." She gave him a small reassuring smile.

Mamoru chuckled even more, the apology falling slightly flat by the sticky state of her face. She was completely incapable of eating ice cream neatly. It was just her way, she always sought to enjoy things fully uncaring about what others thought of her. Ice cream was her favourite food, he figured she would always eat it with such enthusiasm.

"I've never felt this way before, ...I was never really interested in guys." Usagi laughed nervously. "To busy just enjoying myself. So many things to experience, too explore. " She finished wistfully.

"I'd given up on women..." Mamoru muttered bitterly. "Most are just so vapid, and selfish...then I met you." he cast her a loving smile.

"Your my first..." they started in unison. "Love." Finishing the sentence together. Silence reigned after the shared statement, as they searched each others eyes finding that spark between each other that spoke so very much about how true and pure they felt for one another.

Needing to break the serious air, since it was unnerving for him after such an intense night, and depressing afternoon. He reached for her, cupping her round cheeks in his palms.

"Come here, my Usako " He started with a heavy tone. She stared up at him in surprise, beginning to giggle uncontrollably as he began to suckle and lick all the melted ice cream off her face.

"Mamo...stop..." she giggled not in the least serious about him stoping. Twisting her face in his hands, as his tongue lapped up the cream hungrily.

He chuckled merrily along with her giddy laughter as she clutched onto his wrists, keeping herself steady. As he kissed her all over her face, cleaning her up. "Oh...Mamo-chan." She sighed happily into the fading light of day, forgiving him as he forgave her. This might not be their last fight, but it was their first. They managed to pull through together, with their love as strong as ever. Stumbling and falling, learning and laughing,... falling even deeper in love.


	18. Chapter 18

Second Movement

Chapter Seventeen

Another long day, finished with a gruelling trip in the fierce heat, back home on the Tokyo Freeway. Filled with the choking smoke of exhausts, the stressful cries of frustrated commuters and the honking of large trucks trying to merge into the chaos. The fire of the day was sinking low against the cement and steel horizon. Mamoru weaved through the crushing traffic eager to get home and have a few hours to relax before he had to go to his second job at the bar. Mamoru hunched over his bike, his black leather jacket cracking against the wind. Wearing black dress pants and his black leather boots. The sun's glare reflecting off this dark helmet, the traffic moving at break neck speeds in his visor.

The last week or so had been a blur of endless hours of work, but the money he was pulling in was good. He missed his Usako with a vengeance, there was just not enough time in the day or night to spend with her. She never complained, even though he could see how much she was missing him. She filled her time with her remaining Guardian's. Rei would come by once in a while, with reports about tracking the demons never staying long and always disappearing when he showed up. Usagi was hurting over Rei's avoidance. But the dark haired Guardian wouldn't tell her why she moved out. Usagi still thought she was mad at her, even though Rei retained that she wasn't. He guessed that Rei getting irritated with Usagi in the past was a regular occurrence, and that was why the Princess jumped to those conclusions.

Mamoru knew that Rei was hurting, but he just didn't know how to talk to her about it, or if it was even his place to. He was leaving this one up to the fates for now.

The waxing moon was just rising over the trees, a smattering of stars twinkling near it's soft half glow. When Mamoru finally pulled up to the house. With an exhausted groan, he climbed off his bike. Pulling off his dark helmet and setting it on the faded blue gas tank. Arching his back, the jacket creaking with the movement as he sought to stretch the kinks out of his muscles. Giving his hair a short ruffle to free it from its flat state, due to the helmet. His hair had grown over the last few weeks, to busy to get a haircut. Now it hung low around his ears, his bangs needing to be constantly brushed aside to keep them out of his eyes. With a tired sigh, he trudged towards the veranda, pulling the divider aside.

"Mamo-chan! Welcome Home!" Usagi cried her usual greeting. Dashing out of the kitchen divider, rushing into his arms. She was dressed in a soft lime green mini dress, with long sleeves. A black lace ribbon accenting the low v-neck with a small bow in the centre, and along the flowing loose hemline. With a black pair of tight spandex shorts underneath,. her hair up in it's usual Odango and Tails, bouncing with glee. Small bare feet slapping merrily against the wood flooring. She rarely wore shoes if she didn't have to. She looked like a sweet little girl in this outfit, full of good cheer and happiness.

Mamoru chuckled holding her close for a moment, basking in her pressence. He looked so forward to her happy little greeting every time he came home. No matter how crazy or frustrating his day was, he was cheered up as soon as she welcomed him home...their home.

"Mamoru-san, come sit. I got your supper waiting for you." Mako called matronly from the kitchen.

Quickly hanging his jacket up on its hook. Then bending down to set his keys in the old ceramic bowl on the coffee table. Eager to dig into Mako' excellent cooking.

Passing his couch a dark glare as he righted himself, the poor piece of furniture didn't deserve all the horrible things it had gone through so far. It's arms were shredded, the yellow stuffing sticking out where Luna had sharpened her claws. Now thanks to Mina, they had an old pink bed sheet with white bunnies hopping all over it, draped on top. It looked ridiculous, but it was the only way anyone would sit on it. Mina had been furious about how big of a deal they were making about her little sexapade on the thing. Now she merely grumbled about it when ever she saw the sheet covered couch.

Currently, her large white leopard was sleeping contentedly on the cushions. His purring vibrated through the room. Mamoru had a very good relationship, on the way with Artemis. Being the only other male in the house, they had spent many a late night talking out on the veranda. Mamoru found the cat very intelligent, soft spoken and articulate. He seemed to know a bit about everything, no topic was beyond his comprehension. He got just as frustrated with the girls silliness, as he did from time to time. They could always just disappear onto the veranda for hours on end, enjoy each others company over a bottle of sake and listen to the craziness inside the house.

Mamoru held Usagi's hand leading her back into the kitchen. Finding a bowl of rice with fried egg, vegetables and teriyaki roasted chicken waiting for him at the low table. With a pot of green tea steaming nearby, a mug set in front of the bowl waiting for him.

His stomach growled in anticipation. Mako was a wonderful cook, his belly was always happy since she moved in. Even his Usako was more content, with Mako living with them. Her mood governed largely from her appreciation of good food. Mako was continuing with her cooking lessons, happy that she was taking an interest.

"Thanks Mako-chan." He sighed, settling himself in front of the delicious food. They had all become a close nit family. Mamoru had never had a family, this was a new experience for him. So far he had no complaints.

Taking his first bite, he glanced up at Makoto. She was humming softly behind the island, finishing the dishes at the sink with Usagi. Wearing a pair of jeans and a black and white striped tight tank top. A simple white apron tied up around her hips. Her hair falling loose around her shoulders, a red handkerchief tied around her head to keep her bangs out of her face. She was the closest to a den mother to the other girls, caring and gentle but fierce when one of them was threatened or hurt. She was amazing in the kitchen, and was almost neurotic about the house work. Then there was Ami, mild and meek,though if she felt threatened. Or felt any of the girls were being mistreated, she turned fierce, with just a little bit of psychotic mixed in, to put the aggressor on edge! Her intelligence and wisdom was vast. He found her sitting at the table, in a long sleeve navy shirt with a white button up vest over top, and jean shorts. Hunched over a set of stone runes, casting them on the table making readings. While mumbling and cursing under her breath not liking the outcomes. Currently she was his professor on all things within the Celestial Realms, and Elysian.

Mina was in a yellow sun dress with a wide white belt, her light blonde hair back in a graceful yellow bow, mildly watching Ami do her rune casting. She was everyones big sister, including Mamoru which annoyed the hell out of him. He did not need her fashion assessment on everything he wore, or her constant advice on life. He took her with a grim smile, for Usagi sake. Then there was Rei, easily angered, a bit arrogant and stubborn. Aloof right now, and very, very much hurting all because of him. She sat on the other side of the table from Mina, also watching Ami cast her stones. Wearing a red tank top, with a black button up shirt hanging untucked over a pair of tight boot cut jeans. The buttons half undone, creating a casual look. With heavy black boots on her feet. She never looked his way, but she shifted on her heels, since she was kneeling he knew she felt his sympathetic stare. So far she refused to join this blossoming family, he hoped she would come around eventually. He was beginning to miss her as much as Usagi, he really enjoyed their conversations.

Last was his Usako...everyones little sister. The sweet, childlike kid sister who was always eager to find the fun in every situation. Happy and undaunted by the trails of the everyday. Everyones touch stone for love, light and the joys of life.

"Well, I got places to be." Rei rose to her feet, brushing her hands down her thighs for a second as if cleaning them from some unseen soil. Flipping her dark hair over a shoulder as she proceeded out of the divider, refusing to look at anyone.

Mako growled low from the sink, starting to make a clatter with washing the steel pot she was working on. Mina rolled her eyes, so very tired of Rei's mellow drama. Not understanding what she was going through. Mamoru sighed sadly, he understood the pain she was feeling wishing he knew how to fix this sordid situation. Ami ignored her exit, casting her stones yet again, she had figured it out over the last week. Speaking candidly with him over Rei's heart, explaining that the woman was to serious for her own good. Never doing or feeling anything lightly. She had maintained a singular focus her whole life, protect Serenity at all costs. So falling in love with him, her Princes's lover was quite alarming. She was feeling quite rattled, and confused. With an array of emotions, that did not mesh with her Guardian persona. She would never hurt her Princess, of ever wish ill upon her. So being jealous of her was slowly killing her, like an emotional poison. She was staying away to cleanse herself of all the dark emotions she felt. She wouldn't return till she felt completely pure emotions towards Serenity again. Ami was the one to convince him not to go running after her and try and work it out. Words could not fix a broken heart, only time. Rei was working it out for herself, she just needed everyone to be patient with her.

Usagi whimpered, throwing her dish towel on the cupboard, dashing after Rei in the same futile effort she had been putting in for the last week. Trying to get her to open up as to why she had left, and when she would be coming back.

"Rei wait...please, wait!" Usagi latched onto her arm, holding her on the edge of the veranda.

"Princess..." Rei bowed her head, tired of this endless conversation.

"Please come home...I miss you." Usagi nearly whined, her voice breaking with her innocent sadness. She had rarely been separated from her four Guardians, they had been with each other since small children. With Rei wanting to be away from her, it hurt deeply and a piece of her heart was missing.

"I can not until I have killed those demon's and I know you are safe. " Rei turned , giving her the same excuse as always. Brushing her fingers tenderly down her round cheek. Her dull violet eyes searching Serenity's hurt expression, and tearful blue eyes. Drawing strength from her love, to heal her confusion. Her eyes softened with just a hint of the sweet adoration she used to have for her princess.

"My seventeen birthday is coming up. Will you come to me on the full moon? Commit yourself to me for another year? " Her cerulean eyes were shimmering with worried tears. A hand fluttering near the one Rei had cupped to her cheek, uncertain if she should seek to hold it affectionately as she used to before.

"I wouldn't miss it, Princess. I will be there for the bonding ritual. My life, my soul, and my heart will always be yours." Rei gave her a loving smile, wanting to take her hurt away. But her own pain was not yet healed, soon she felt she would over come her unwanted feelings. Soon...Twisting her arm out of Usagi grasp and briskly walked away down the dirt path into the deep shadows of the growing night and out of eye sight.

Usagi sniffed loudly, bowing her head in defeat, heading over to the wicker bench picking up her silver flute, that lay there. Pressing it to her lips, she began to blow a low toned Dirge into the night sky. Mourning her Guardian, their relationship. The same unsettling feelings falling over her heart, putting into song how she felt inside.

Mamoru was just finishing his rice, placing his chop sticks down on the table as he heard the deep sad tune from the veranda. This was a new song for her, usually she only played her lullaby.

Mina and Ami bowed their heads in mourning at the table, while Mako bowed her head similarly over by the sink.

"Whats going on?" Mamoru questioned softly.

"Serenity senses something" Ami sighed, "Being the Goddess tied to the powers of Selene. She has the powers of clairvoyance. Her premonitions, come in the forms of dreams, and sometimes in her music." Ami finished.

Mamoru thought about it for a moment, realizing with a cold dread that Rei's future was in jeopardy. If Usagi was beginning to mourn her...then perhaps her life would be ending soon.

"Is Rei going to die?" he asked with alarm.

"Perhaps, I don't know. There is all kinds of death." Mako commented lightly from the sink. Pulling the plug and draining the brown water away.

"Either way, Serenity feels the scythe descending upon her at least in some sense." Mina muttered, tapping a finger in contemplation on the table.

"Well, her birthday is coming up in a few days." Mako changed the subject to something more happy. As she dried her hands on a blue striped dish towel, folding it neatly and setting down on the wooden island.

"Birthday!" Mamoru nearly shouted. "No one ever tells me anything!" he raged.

The girls laughed at his anger for a few minutes, before returning to the conversation.

"How old are all of you anyway?' Mamoru asked, curious.

"I'm the oldest, nineteen." Mina began, nodding to Mako " Makoto is the next up at Eighteen. Rei and Ami are both seventeen, with little Serenity pulling in last turning Seventeen in the summer season." Mina finished with a small smile towards Mamoru.

"You?' Mako inquired, rubbing her still slightly wet hands on her apron front as she moved to lean against the island.

"I'll be turning twenty-one in a few weeks." Mamoru turned to her answering non nonchalantly.

Mako raised her eyebrows hoping for more of an exact date. She waited a bit realizing he wasn't going to offer anymore information. She focused on Ami who continued the conversation.

"The full moon will be in two days time, I have been preparing the Ritual of Senshi." Ami stated, casting her runes once more. Cursing them out, then gathering them up in frustration packing them away in their navy velvet pouch.

"Not answering your questions, or not giving the answers you want?" Mamoru asked, with a smirk.

"Don't start with me Chiba!" Ami stated with ire, shaking an angry finger at him. She knew he didn't believe in the magical science of the runes. They had gotten into many angry debates in the past concerning the vagueness of their truths. He felt she should just make her own decisions, and stop depending on the powers that be.

Mamoru shrugged, turning to Mina. "What is this ritual your preparing for?"

"The Ritual of Senshi, ties our lives to the Princess. It seals our essence to her soul, as the four aspects of protection. " Mina began with a wistful smile. "Our breath, our soul, and our heart beat as one with hers. A ritual of bonding we undergo at the full moon before her birthday every year. It allows us to sense her energies, her feelings, to understand her heart. Her powers also increase our own elemental energies for a time. The power wains as the year progresses, she kinda gives us a recharge. " Mina finished, casting a sad look over her shoulder to the veranda. Then smirked smugly upon finishing her explanation, she made her cousin sound like some kind of magical battery.

"Every Guardian has a special duty in her protection, tied to a certain element and planetary alignment. We are trained along certain lines of combat, or magic. " Mako began, casting Ami a meaningful look. As she joined them at the table, sitting back on her knees.

"Rei is the Guardian of War...she is the Princess's sword. Trained as a soul hunter, she can track the Princess the fastest and kill faster then any of us. Tied to the element of Fire and the Planet Mars...hence her Guardian persona." Mako continued, staring at Mamoru seriously. "I am the Guardian of Protection...I am her Shield. Trained in the ways of a Lunarian Knight, I can take the most damage from enemy attacks. Trained to use my very body to shield her from harm. I am the strongest of the four guardians, yet my attacks are the slowest, but deal the most damage. My element is Thunder and Lightening." She finished with a smug smile.

"I am the Guardian of Wisdom...I am the princess's council. Trained in all the magical arts, from healing to attack spells. My most powerful is Minstrel magic. With my harp I can call down the elemental water spirits to aid me in battle." Ami explained sombrely.

"I have been trained in the Art of the Chain Dancer. I am basicly an Assassin, I kill her enemy's silently. I dispatch them before they can finish their plots against her. I can blend into any environment, trained to be cunning and manipulative. I am usually the first to leave her side, to investigate our enemies, to determine their threat. Then I lead my team in to take care of them, if I can't handle them on my own. "She smirked at the glaring girls. "My power is that of light itself. I am the Guardian of Love...the Princess's body double. It is my duty to take her place when her death is unavoidable. " Mina began an inner resolve to her ultimate sacrifice clear in her tone. She would lay down her life for her cousin with out regret.

Mamoru was silent, taking it all in then with a nod excused himself from the table. He retreated out to the veranda, sitting down silently beside Usagi. She finished her mournful tune, drawing the silver flute away from her lips. He raised an arm up, inviting her into his side. She slid over with a thankful smile, wrapping her arms around his waist. He held her tight, leaning his head against the top of hers. Comforting her silently, as they watching the half moon rise into the dark starlit sky. Soon it will have ascended to it full power once again, and with it, her Guardian's would commit themselves to her for another year. Mamoru hoped Rei's heart will be healed as well by then and rejoin her Princess.

It was nearly dawn when Mamoru returned home again after his shift at the bar. The sky was just warming into the early morning glow as he parked his bike once more out front. Wearing his leather jacket and jeans. With an utterly exhausted sigh, he pulled off his helmet setting it on the leather seat. Rubbing the back of his neck, trying to work out the soreness there. Watching a door was more gruelling then one thought. Then he trudged onto the veranda and pulled the divider aside. Unzipping his jacket, and hanging it up. Revealing his black dress shirt, tucked smartly into his jeans. Once his riding boots were slipped off he turned from facing the divider.

Smiling fondly when he found Usagi tucked into the corner of the pink sheet covered couch. In her white cotton nighty, with a large Hello Kitty face on the front. Her knees where bent slightly under her, with an open manga on her lap. Her golden hair draped over her shoulders, head nodding forward as she valiantly attempted to stay awake for him yet again. He silently crossed over to his sweet loving girl, taking the manga off her lap and setting it on the coffee table. She had begun to accumulate quite a collection of manga over the last few weeks, thanks to her tendency to try and wait up for him to get home.

"Come here, Sweetie." Mamoru whispered adoringly, as he bent down to pick her up.

She moaned incoherently as he tucked his hands under her bum, hauling her small body up against him. On instinct she merely wrapped her legs loosely around his middle, her arms unconsciously slipping behind his neck, her head falling to rest limply against his shoulder.

Mamoru sighed happily as he felt her warm breath against his neck, her golden bangs tucked softly under his chin, the comfortable weight of her in his arms as he carried her to their bed.

"Welcome home..." she mumbled groggily.

"Your a nut." Mamoru smiled, muttering ruefully.

She kissed his neck seductively. " You smell good..." she slurred, still half asleep.

"Now I think your delirious. I smell like, smoke, beer and sweat." He answered bitterly.

"hmmmn. How manly. " She cooed, her breath deepening as she fell asleep in his arms.

Mamoru chuckled in disbelief, she was just to cute sometimes.

Several hours later, his room had heated up with the mid day sun to a uncomfortable degree.

He smelled her sweet scent before feeling the subtle weight of her head on his chest. Opening his eyes, he ducked his head down to stare fondly upon the top of her golden hair. Adjusting his comfortable grip around her waist he sighed deeply. He wished to stay like this forever, but he only had few days till her birthday. He had planning to do, and she would sleep the day away like a little cat if he didn't nudge her off him.

"Usako...I need to get up." He stated, wiggling against her slightly.

Usagi merely moaned unhappily, her free arm snaking up from his chest, to grip his shoulder. Disgruntled by his continued movements she squeezed his shoulder threateningly.

Mamoru groaned in defeat, she felt way to good snuggled against him anyway. Remaining still and enjoying his time holding her he waited another hour before trying again.

"Usako...I really need to get up." He tried again, his tone pleading.

"No..." She moaned commandingly, nuzzling her face into his neck falling asleep in moments.

Mamoru sighed, adjusting his embrace yet again. Resigned to spending the day holding her.

"You are one lucky, Princess that I have today off." He muttered softly against her cheek, placing a sweet kiss there before closing his eyes and seeking more sleep himself.

By evening the smell of Mako's cooking got Usagi in motion, her belly calling to her to sate the hunger.

With a winning smile, she raised herself off his shoulder, giving him a meaningful kiss before extracting herself from the navy sheet. Mamoru watched his little princess saunter out of the room, content at wining their little battle earlier. By keeping him in their bed all day.

Mamoru chuckled, shaking his head with a happy smile. She was always living in the moments, be them happy or sad. He wished he could be as easy going as she, but her innocent attitude made him a better person. Made him relax and brood over things less, learn to enjoy the moments like spending the day sleeping in bed with her.

"Yaten, I need to make some extra yen, and quickly. You owe me by the way." Mamoru had sought seclusion on the back platform wanting to keep the conversation a secret from the girls. He had found something really special he wanted to give Usagi but it was costly. The sun was setting through the trees, casting fragments of sharp light upon the now patchy back lawn. Mamoru listened to Yaten, casting his face up to the heavens watching the darker colour of night settling in over the horizon.

"Well, the art students are paying well for models right now. I could set you up there easily." Yaten responded on the other end.

"Great! When do I start." Mamoru answered gratefully.

"Tomorrow, the first drawing session is after lunch." Yaten stated, a slight chuckle to his voice.

Mamoru never noticed, merely thanked him and hung up before one of the girls found him on the phone.

Arts building...University of Tokyo

"All right...Mr. Chiba, Mamoru is it?" A tall brunette woman, ushered him politely into a small materials closet. Handing him a white cotton robe, with an eager smile. She was the instructor, for nearly twenty years. Mrs. Chen, a severe, serious woman who took the fundamentals of art to heart. She was a no nonsense sort who expected perfection from her students and materials a like. She was in her mid forties, with deep brown eyes and a gentle kindly face. Her hair pulled back into a bun, accented with black chop sticks. Wearing a tight beige conservative skirt, that trailed down her shapely legs to just above her knees. A long white smock was tied up over her white blouse, splattered with paint.

"The students will be arriving soon, so get undressed while I set up your dais." Her smile broadened, as Mamoru grew pale and sweaty.

"Undressed?" He squeaked uncertainly, a mantra of killing Yaten in new and imaginative ways scrolling through his raging mind.

"Yes, we are studying the male anatomy. Did you not read the flyer?" She spoke in a frustrated tone, crossing her arms over her chest, it was to late for him to back out now.

Mamoru cleared his throat, he wanted the several hundred yen they were offering, it was just enough to put him safely over the purchase price. With out placing the funds set aside of the household in trouble. With a mute nod of agreement, he grabbed the doorframe. She left the room with out comment as he stared at the floor with heavy resignation. Closing the door behind her.

As he began to pull of his black t-shirt he kept telling himself he could go through with this, it was for Usagi. When he was left in only his plaid navy boxers, he groaned and rolled his eyes in frustration having trouble with the final step of bareing himself totally nude. He would be on display in front of a bunch of strangers. They would be staring at him, scrutinizing every inch of his body.

Suddenly he felt his whole body begin to flush with both dread and embarrassment. He had never thought himself a prude, maybe a bit conservative in his ideas but he had always saw himself as open minded. Being used as a naked prop for other peoples art, kinda made him feel like a striper...it was putting him on a whole new level of nervous anxiety.

"Are we ready yet, Mr. Chiba?" Mrs. Chen called from the studio, sounding more then a little impatient.

"uh...a...yeah...yeah." Mamoru stammered, slipping off his boxers and throwing on the robe hastily. Cursing Yaten out with a vengeance in his mind. Death to Yaten, slow, agonizing, death by spoons...or better yet...death by Ducks! Yeah...he would gather up a bunch of really pissed off water fowl and sick them on him...It would both be brutal and highly entertaining at the same time. He could sell tickets...and popcorn?

A few minutes later, after building up his confidence and stuffing his pride down deep. Mamoru moved lightly from the closet. Stopping dead, a cool sweat beading down his forehead and down his face, his skin turning several shades of red as he found about a dozen women standing before their easels watching him like hungry wolves.

Death to Yaten! Mamoru screamed in his mind, so embarrassed he could die. Then he took a deep breath, steadying his resolve he needed the money... Clearing his throat, he strode over to the platform that contained a blue cloth covered table out front with a bouquet of flowers and a fruit bowl. Releasing a sigh of relief. He could use either of those props to conceal himself so not all of him was on display.

The stern instructor, leaned against the wall at the back of the class, arms folded over her smock watching him with calculating eyes. Mamoru passed her a nervous smile, as he moved behind the table of flowers and fruit. Quickly adjusting the bowl of fruit so it sat right in front of his manhood. Then quickly shrugged off the robe, confidently.

The dark haired woman huffed, her ire rising how dare he move her perfectly set up still life! She strode over to him, a stern glare in her dark eyes. Readjusting the bowl of fruit to its original position. As she turned her back on him and moved away. Mamoru discretely pushed the bowl of fruit back in front of his groin.

Happy that her still life was back were it belonged she turned back to face him, finding to her frustration that man had the gall to move the bowl back.

She shook her head with a scowl, storming back to the platform and firmly pushing the bowl to the side.

When she left, Mamoru pushed it back with a slight of hand.

As she turned back to face him,he smiled innocently down at her. She growled low in her throat with a sense of possessiveness she was not going to lose. This man was not to touch her set up.

"Mr. Chiba...If you would please leave my still life as it is." She reprimanded, thundering back to the table to adjust her bowl of fruit.

Mamoru said nothing, but he was not going to show this group of eager females his package. No Way!, No How! As her fingers left the bowl, Mamoru pushed it back into place. She glared up at the stubborn man, daring him to touch the bowl again as she pushed it back where she wanted it. Mamoru merely stared back down at her just as fiercely, stubbornly pushing the bowl back in front of himself.

After a brief tug of war with the fruit, she gave up in defeat, letting out a small scream, tears of frustration in the corners of her eyes. Over half the class was waisted with this little battle of wills. Mamoru stood smugly, in the Adonis pose the instructor wanted with his strategically placed bowl fruit. Little did he realize that the banana was poised in the perfect position to act as his concealed member. Thrusting out of the arrangement, of apples and oranges in a very odd yet masculine way.

The class giggled when they noticed it, keeping themselves under some kind of control, attempting to focus valiantly on their art work for the rest of the class.

The sky had darkened suddenly,with the on set of night and a growing storm. As Mars climbed up the long rusty ladder to the very top of the old red brick building. She had been tracking the demons energies through out last week. Focusing all her time upon finding were they were hiding out. Finally pin pointing their were about's this afternoon. The building was a wreck of a by gone era in Tokyo. Abandoned for years, what was left of the large windows were faded and smoky from age, cracked or shattered. The wind blowing hollow and lonely through the empty halls and vast manufacturing floor.

Her deep red leather armour creaked sombrely as she hunched low across the roof, her dark hair braided in a close cropped french style with a red ribbon. She was on a mission to kill these demons and didn't need her long hair getting in the way. The wind buffeted her dark cape, sending it billowing upward from her back twisting and wiping around her. Casting her face to the angry sky above, she felt the first of the rain drops strike her like freezing daggers. Darkness had come to blanket the sky, with only the rarest of breaks in the clouds to allow the full moon's light to bathe the decay below. She had finally traced them to an exact location. She was unwilling to give up this opportunity, she would dispatch them quickly then race to Serenity's side before the Moon set. She was not going to waist this time of attack to gather the other girls. They were too busy right now anyway. She knew the girls were beginning the ceremony as the Moon rose that evening. That she might be a little late, but she promised herself she would show. Serenity was the most important person in her life, being her friend and Guardian had given her life meaning, a purpose she would not fail her. She would protect her, prove to herself she wasn't becoming weak...falling in love. What a waist of time and effort! This was her duty, her life, killing all who threaten her Princess. This was how she showed Serenity her undieing love.

The freezing rain started to sting her eyes, and bite into the hot flesh of her sweaty cheeks that were unable to be protected by her heavy cowl. Crouching low, inching forward on near silent steps towards a large dusty skylight. She pulled the edge of her hood closer, to try and shield her sight from the pelting rain. Mars peeked in through a slight crack in the plastic hatch of the sprawling skylight, her deep purple eyes squinting to see the moving shadows far below.

"Oi, we figured you would find us soon 'ere later." A brooding deep voice echoed from behind her.

Mars gasped in fright, completely taken off guard.

Never expecting these two demons would be so prepared, cursing her pride, completely annoyed with herself. Knowing the demon in black had sensed her energies long ago, when she first slipped into the compound through the break in the rusted out chain link fence at the edge of the broken parking lot. They had lured her into a trap.

Grimacing darkly, she spun up from her crouch releasing her sword and dagger in one swift motion. Confronting the green skinned monster with a determination to win this encounter at all costs.

"Shall we?" Mars intoned arrogantly, adjusting her stance she was going to enjoy this battle.

The beast nodded, his jaw clenching, as he pulled a great curving blade free from his arsenal at his back. "I guess we shall, lil' lady." he growled, dull brown eyes narrowing as he took her measure.

"Fire Soul!" She ignited her long sword in a flurry of flame. The rain hissed and smoked into a cloud of vapour as it struck the glowing hot blade.

The mountain made flesh, roared to the heavens thrusting his weapon down in an arc attempting to cleave her in two. Mars side stepped the massive blade, turning on her heel, her sword curving towards the beast stomach. He deflected her strike upon the length of his sword, the metal's impact upon her blade sending sparks into the raging storm above them.

The demon in black stood aloof from the battle, standing high up on the the rim of a cement chimney jutting out from the factory's roof. His mismatched eyes taking in the raging dance of swordsmen far below on the flat roof. With his arms crossed loosely over his narrow chest, waiting for the pressence of his Master's new lap dog to appear. He sensed the demon's dark energy on the winds, thick with arrogance and a manic need for vengeance.

He inclined his face slightly to the side, as a rift of darkness tore into this reality.

"What are your orders?" He hissed out of the corner on his thin mouth, which was concealed under the black material of his half mask. As a tall figure shrouded in black iron plate armour appeared at his elbow. The armour's lines were simple, and sharp the shoulder guards looking like talons. With a long heavy leather cloak, a deep cowl concealing the man's face only his ice cold blue eyes that glowed with malice could be seen.

"Let them fight for bit, wear her down. Then I'll cast my binding spell to seal her powers. We have no way of ever even getting close to recapturing the Moonbeam. Until we break through the walls protecting her. We will take them down one at a time, till all that's left is her. I want to see her crushed, and broken at my feet before I take her back to our Master." The strange warrior in black chuckled in anticipation. Soon...everything he ever wanted would be his.

The rain storm passed as quickly as it came, leaving behind a blanket of grey clouds to mask the moon's soft light. Mamoru stood on the veranda, in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, tapping his bare feet anxiously on the wood floor. Keeping watch for Rei. She was beyond late for the ceremony now. He couldn't believe she would hurt Serenity like this. From his long talks with her, he thought protecting the Princess was her life. The dark haired guardian had a soft spot for her Princess one could guess was love, not a romantic love but a deep sisterly devotion that surpassed that of the other Guardian's. He couldn't help but think morbidly that something had happened to her. Casting his face thoughtfully up to the silent moon, taking a sip from his cup of coffee. The girls had been preparing Serenity for most of the day, lighting incense, and anointing her naked body in runes with a deep lavender paint. Made from a strange oil that smelled strangely like black licorice. The paint had been a sparkling dust from one of Mercuries pouches. She mixed it with the oil chanting for hours over it, before applying it to Serenity's flesh. The girls were out back etching a casting circle of four rings of runes with a central rune of the moon in the centre. Using sticks to cut into the dirt to create the spell. All the while chanting and focusing their energies upon the moon.

"We are ready?" Mercury appeared, ducking her head around the side of the house. "Rei?" she inquired her voice sad.

Mamoru merely shook his head. "I would be willing to go through the Senshi bonding? Become her Sword." He stated, vaguely noticing that the short dark haired girl was nude, concealing herself from his sight by the deep shadows cast by the side of the house.

"The fact that you already have Guardian's powers, means you are already a Protector for a Royal perhaps someone from Elysian." Mercury sighed. "I don't know what would happen to you, if you pledged yourself to another Royal." She ducked away leaving Mamoru with more questions.

His dreams revealed nothing about a prince or princess he was being trained to protect. It was just him, training with four other boys. Then their flight through the forest. Nothing else had been shown to him.

Groaning he brushed a hand through his hair in growing frustration, tearing his eyes from the dark dirt path retreating back into the house. He would give Rei a little more time, if she didn't show, then he would replace her in the Senshi ritual. Serenity needed a full four Guardian's for the protection spell to work. He didn't care what might happen to him in the future as long as she was safe. After what she had described to him about this Shadow Lord and this Demon Beast he wished to resurrect, her life was in real jeopardy. All the realms would be devoured if she wasn't kept safe.

He moved with a somber stride into the backyard, finding a vast etched seal cut out of the earth. Each ring of the four, had different runes drawn within. A crescent moon was drawn in the dead centre, with a nude Serenity, kneeling in prayer. Her golden hair flowing in the glowing silver energies beginning to surge from within the crescent seal in the dirt beneath her. All of her naked flesh was tattooed with flowing runes. They moved from the focal point of her glowing crescent moon insignia upon her forehead. Trailing down her temples across her round cheeks, falling in slender lines down her neck and across her shoulders. Swirling and coiling down her arms and over her upper hands. The lunar style rune tattoos on her face fragmented from under her chin into four separate, styles of markings. They flowed and twisted around each other. Moving around and over her bare breasts and flat stomach, down her back over her butt and twisted around her legs and over her small feet. Not an inch of her was left with out a rune anointing her flesh. She looked wild and ethereal, her hands clasp before her in an act of prayer, kneeling on the central rune in supplication. Mamoru could see the three other Guardian's waiting in the shadows, in three separate locations at the edge of the seal. They were all naked, same as Serenity each bearing a singular rune respective to their planet upon their chests, just below their collar bone.

A week ago he might have found this whole encounter with four naked women erotic...now he was merely humbled. These women have devoted their very lives to keep Serenity safe. This act upon the full moon was the most holy of nights to them.

Mars screamed, as a bolt of dark fire erupted from the raised palm of the second Demon dressed in all black. His miss matched eyes, staring coldly from just above his black face mask, seemed to bore into her very soul, gauging that she was failing. She defended against the blast of fire, crossing her sword and dagger before her face. Arms shaking, legs trembling with the effort to keep the darkness at bay. The monster stood glaring at her from nearby, allowing his companion to wear her down a bit more.

She had been herded from one end of the roof to the other. Unable to escape them, unable to defeat them. She was sweating, and heaving for breath nearing the end of her reserves.

Casting her face mournfully up to the now clear sky, finding the full moon beginning to set on the horizon of metal and glass towers.

She could feel the tears threatening to fall, she would never make it to her princess's side now. Cursing herself for the greatest of fools for getting lured into this trap. For not being patient and waiting to attack them as part of her team.

"I'm sorry Serenity..." She whispered, her mind beginning to dull as if someone was casting a spell on her soul. Mars screamed out once more in horror, dropping her sword and dagger clutching at the sides of her head as her mind began to burn away. Through her watery vison, a dark armoured man emerged from a swirling void before her. His deep silky monotone chanting a binding spell over her powers. His dark cape billowed around his shoulders, cowl pulled up casting his face in shadow. Only his icy blue eyes started out hauntingly towards her, cold and uncaring.

She was to tired to fight him, to defeated in her heart to push him out of her mind. She was losing everything...for what? Her pride. Her stubbornness. Her jealousy. She should have never left Serenity's side. She should have talked to her about how she felt, her Princess would have understood...perhaps. Not be as furious with her as she was with herself for falling in love with Mamoru. As her power ebbed away into the ether, whence they had come. Her armour fading for the last time, she felt her link to Serenity severing upon the setting moon. As darkness claimed her, she could hear the gloating laugher of the black armoured warrior. Her body crumbling to the wet cement roof, as Rei in pink jean overalls and a white t-shirt. A weak defeated human girl, who had lost everything because of her stubborn, hot heated need to be a hero...to show that she was strong and needed no one.

Mamoru disrobed quickly as the moon began to set, they were out of time. He had no rune to lay claim to any kind of allegiance to a planetary body, just his undieing allegiance to Serenity herself. As he raced completely nude into the first ring of the massive seal before the centre, Jupiter, Mercury and Venus reluctantly took their places. Mercury moved into the second ring on the other side of Serenity, with Venus in the third behind her and slightly to the left. Jupiter moved behind Mamoru in the fourth and furthest ring, just to his right. They flanked Serenity as the silver power of Selene began to build within the etched runes in the dirt. Serenity began to glow with a silver aura, her golden hair turning silver as the power began to build to incredible levels. The runes upon the three girls chest began to glow with their receptive colours, as they knelt in supplication to Serenity, one knee on the ground one raised, with their hands placed upon their raised leg. Heads bent in respect, absorbing the silver power surging through the runes from Serenity herself. Mamoru adjusted his position, raising one leg, clasping his hands on his knee, bowing his head with respect for Serenity. The power from the ring in his seal began to burn into his flesh, surging like a bolt of lightening through his very being. Every part of him felt on fire, with a holy light that bathed his very soul. The moon on the horizon flashed a soft white light upon Serenity's naked form before finally fading into the hills upon the horizon.

Serenity remained kneeling strongly upon her rune, throwing her head back as the power overcame her. Blue eyes glowing silver as the final surge of goddess power exploded from her soul into the seal. She felt her link to Rei fade into nothingness, as a new more powerful connection was formed with Mamoru. Silent tears of anguish threaded out of her glowing eyes, smudging the deep lavender paint on her cheeks. As the torrent of loss, flowed as a river down her face and through the runes upon her neck.

Mamoru cringed in intense, blinding pain as a circular symbol glowed a deep crimson on his chest. The last of his Guardian Powers unlocked upon his pledge to Serenity. The gentle yet firm link he had with her became even stronger, a more pure connection, more solid then what he had before. He had become her Sword...


	19. Chapter 19

Second Movement

Chapter Eighteen

Behind the silver glow of her eyes, Serenity was in the thrall of Rei's final moments on Earth. The dark haired Guardian crumbled to the roof of some forgotten building deep in Tokyo. Her sword and dagger lieing forgotten at her side, as she wailed into the dawn light her mind sub coming to the spell. While the black armoured demon, concealed by a dark almost midnight cloak hovered menacingly over her, his silky voice chanting steadily. The once bright flash of red light her soul cast when she transformed began to flicker and die. As the last of Mar's power faded back into the ether, sealed and bound away from her reach. Leaving Rei beaten down, in both body and spirit before the enemy, in her pink overalls and white t-shirt.

Serenity's own soul cried out for her 'sister', in an unending wail of pure anguish. Chest constricting in a painfully deep penetrated ache, unable to release any sound while she remained in the visions grasp.

Rei's last thought cast, was weak and faint as if a whisper from the dead. (I love you Princess, be safe.)

The tall powerful demon that had sealed Mar's powers, crouched down and slung the human woman that remained...Rei. Over his broad talon shaped shoulder guard. With as much care as a sack, she flopped limply against his back her ebony hair fluttering in the wind as he strode confidently down the decaying rooftop, towards an endless void. That swirled and writhed a few meters away. With the demon and her sister fading into the darkness, Serenity's link to Rei was finally severed completely. It was as if she was truly dead...

It was then that the vison released her, as the last of Selene's powers ebbed from her body and into the seal etched into the dirt. Serenity slumped forward on all four's, staring uncomprehendingly unto the dirt. Her golden hair falling as a cascade of gold over her trembling shoulders. Her body shuttering in complete exhaustion in every possible way. The last of the silver aura that had pulsed around her body as he moon enhanced her powers faded away. Her eyes dimmed from their intense silver, back into the soft cerulean blue. Shimmering with thousands of tears yet to be shed for her lost 'sister'. As the last of the power was freed from her body, her voice came to life in a broken wail. Her tears dripping unendingly into the earth, raining down upon the dry grass as the Princess bid Rei a final goodbye.

"She's lost...lost...lost..." Serenity sobbed brokenly into the dawn light.

As her Guardian's were released from the seals power they scrambled to her side, tears of their own falling from their mournful eyes. Makoto drew the broken Serenity onto her breast, holding tight, as tears fell in a torrent from her emerald eyes. The Princess was grateful for the instant support, her body to overcome to handle her weight much longer. She gripped the taller woman's shoulders faintly, wailing in anguish. Mina wrapped her arms around Mako and Serenity kissing her cousin's head tenderly. Her own tears falling silently, dripping off her chin, overcome with Rei's passing from their link. Ami rubbed Serenity bare back soothingly, speaking in hushed tones of comfort while sobbing silently herself. Mamoru rose to his feet solemnly, watching the girls rallying around Serenity grieving the loss of one of their own. He retreated away to dress, casting sympathetic looks over his shoulder at the tragic sight of all four of them crying in anguish within the warm dawn light. He would not intrude upon their mourning. Usako would need him soon enough.

Once dressed in his jeans and black t-shirt he retreated towards the house, finding Artemis sitting on the backyard platform. The stoic feline's cool blue eyes were blinking rapidly as he took in his Mistress's sadness. He may have raised Mina from a young girl, but he had a hard time seeing her as a daughter as Luna saw Serenity. Their's was similar to a parental bond, but he never called her daughter.

Mamoru slumped beside him, draping an arm over his shoulders giving him a hardy shake of masculine comfort. Artemis inclined his head to acknowledge the sympathetic action on Mamoru's part. This was a hard morning for all of them.

Slowly the tears dried, the sobs fading into silence. Still the four held one another, comforting each other. Till they all felt strong enough to pull away. Makoto quickly wiped the last of her tears away.

"Now what, do we go back into the Dark Realms and retrieve her?" She stated, feeling very torn. Knowing her duty to Serenity out weighed any loyalty to a fellow Guardian. And it infuriated her.

"Of course, we do!" Serenity shouted, casting her a stern disbelieving look that it would even be in question.

"No." Mina stated. "We let her rot there till, you are safe within the Moon Palace's walls." She finished a fierceness in her tone, as she rose to her feet. Facing her cousin's hurt and disbelief at her callousness towards Rei.

"No!" Serenity jumped to her feet, voicing her ire towards her cousin's dead pan expression. How could she be so uncaring. "I am so sick of this!" She shouted to the sky, her small hands balled into fists. When her cousin remained stoic, unswayed by her raging emotions.

"Serenity...you are to important for us to just leave your side now that we have found you." Ami sought to calm her, her arms reaching for the now pacing Princess.

"I have Mamoru...I command you three to go and save her!" Serenity raved, her heart beating manically against her breast in gripping fear as to what horror's Rei would endure under the Shadow's Lords embrace.

"We can't leave you." Mako crossed her arms stubbornly against her breasts, scowling bitterly at the whole situation.

"None of you have any idea of what hell, you have sentenced her too!" Serenity screamed in terror at them. Stopping before the trio, scowling up at them in fury.

"Because you won't tell us!" Mina raged back. Pressing a palm against her forehead to calm her anger.

"Every time we bring up your kidnapping, seek some information you refuse to answer, you avoid and retreat." Ami whispered, rubbing Serenity's upper back soothingly knowing this was a touchy subject.

Serenity bowed her head in defeat, her lips quivering as a new wave of agony began to crush her.

Mako and Ami both laid hands upon her shoulders, seeking to calm her as they too felt her losing control of her emotions, a storm of frustration, fear and loathing all raging within her.

She growled in fury at herself, for not confronting her memories sooner. Maybe Rei would have never taken those Demons so lightly if she knew how truly evil the Shadow Lord was. All she knew was the demon wanted her, that's all her Guardian's knew.

"Come here." She hissed, grabbing Venus's cheeks in her palms. Her crescent symbol glowing to life upon her brow as she press the taller blonde's forehead against it. Her cousin's lunarian symbol flared to life, as Serenity connected to her in a mind link. The two other guardian's who were still grasping her shoulders were connected to the same link as well. Soon all her weeks of torture and torment flooded through all three of the girls. Each girl yelped and gasp in surprise, soon overwhelmed by the sheer horrors of their Princess's captivity. Silent tears streaming anew down their cheeks, as each was trapped within her memories. When finally she had been saved by the portal, which was the sheer essence of Mamoru himself. Which had taken her to safety the link severed. Each Guardian sucked in a cold breath, turning to face a startled and uncertain Mamoru on the back platform. Their faces a mirror of grateful adoration for only him, a look he had seen on Usako more then once over the months.

He swallowed nervously, casting the girls a curt wave of acknowledgement. Serenity took a step back from them, her eyes glistening with a shared pain.

"So, do you understand everything now?" She whispered bitterly, her voice breaking. Feeling so infuriated that she had gotten captured in the first place. Having to always depend on her Guardian's to protect her, because she was to weak to protect herself.

"Yes..." All three breathed, understanding her trauma, her longing to be free and finally her salvation in the form of a Cursed Elysian Guardian. A greater power then themselves was at work behind their love. It wasn't mere chance that she had been drawn to him.

"I will go, upon the rise of the full moon tonight." Mina stated, her eyes hard, voice stiff as she kept her great fear for Rei hidden within.

Serenity grinned at her cousin, so thankful to have finally convinced them to go save her.

"We'll go with you." Mako offered with a determined glare.

"No, I will go alone. I can move silently, find were she is being held and hopefully free her and escape. " Mina grimaced, placing a restraining hand on Mako's shoulder.

"Besides, Serenity's birthday is tomorrow. She has always celebrated it with us, its going to be hard enough on her to be missing two of us. " Mina smiled convincingly, needing Mako and Ami not to fight her on this decision.

"Fine." Mako relented sourly, shrugging off Mina's hand and storming off into the house to cool down. She was so angry with what the Shadow Lord and those bandits had done to her Princess she was having a hard time controlling her temper. She needed to release her fury on something and soon.

"Go get some sleep." Mina placed two hands on Serenity's small shoulders, leaning down to stare reassuringly into her eyes. Wanting her not to worry,

"When should I expect you back?" Serenity inquired quietly.

"Within the month." Mina nodded, then turned her around and pushed towards Mamoru.

"Go sleep, I got planning to do with Ami." She commanded with a warm smile.

Serenity merely nodded, approaching Mamoru solemnly on the platform. He rose and took her hand leading her into the house. As soon as they entered through the open divider of the girl's room, they could hear the sounds of fierce chopping coming from the kitchen. Mamoru headed sombrely into their room. While Usagi crept down the hall, ducking her head around the open divider to the kitchen, finding Mako dressed in a pair of pink plaid pyjama pants and a white t-shirt chopping up any and every raw vegetable in the house. With an intense zeal to practically pulverize them into miniscule pieces. She just kept chopping at the celery stick she was working on, focusing on the task, absently wiping away tears.

Usagi bowed her head and left her Guardian be, she was dealing with all the horrors she unable to prevent. Her princess's torture at the hands of cold heartless demon, Rei's capture and her torn sense of duty. She wanted to help free one of her closest friends, but her leader had commanded her to stay and protect the princess which was just as important. The thought of just sitting and waiting for Venus to return with Rei was going to be excruciating. She was a woman of action, she needed to be doing something worthwhile in a crisis. With a sigh, she raised her head to the roof closing her eyes seeking her calm place. Figuring she was going to be doing a-lot of cooking and baking till Venus got back.

Usagi retreated back into their room, to wound up to sleep. Mamoru watched with deep sympathy as she grabbed her cotton robe. Wrapping it around her naked body, which was still shivering with pent up emotions.  
"Usako...I will draw you a warm bath." He rose from their sleeping mat, still dressed wanting to be ready in anyway she might need.

Usagi nodded mutely, more frustrated tears threatening to fall. Mamoru drew her in, wrapping his arms around her back holding her close as she broke down yet again. Her sobs filled with anger, towards herself, the Demons who took her sister away and the unjust cruelty of the universe in general.

"I hate it!" She pulled away a few moments later hissing up at him, as tears trailed down her cheeks.

"What do you mean?" Mamoru questioned soothingly.

"I hate that I have no powers!" Usagi growled, punching at his chest lightly in her frustration. "They have always had to protect...their weak, pathetic Princess. I am sick of it!" She cried out to the heavens in fury. Thrusted herself away from his comforting embrace, to pace their room like a caged cat. Her muscles strained and coiled ready to spring and attack anything that got to close.

"They go off into danger, into certain death...all the time. While I sit, and I wait and hope I will see them again..." She shuttered, holding back her wails by biting down on her lower lip.

"Usako..." Mamoru didn't know how to comfort her, she was in so much pain. Years of self loathing rising to the surface.

"Now you...you will have to fight for me, die for me. " She whispered her head cast to the side with shame, her heart breaking, soul screaming in dire fear for him. She couldn't lose him! There was was no way she could live without him.

"I am tired of being weak!" She turned and screamed at him. "I want to be able to fight along with my sisters...to protect myself!" She finished in a infuriated hiss. Her posture was tight, tense, small hands balled into fists. He sought to embrace her, but she shoved past him out of the divider.

"Usako?" He questioned softly, uncertain as to how to proceed he had never seen this side of her. She was a ball of fury.

"I need to be alone..." She cast him a dark look over her shoulder, dashing out of the house. The belt ends of her robe fluttering against her hips as she ran through her old room and out the back divider. He followed silently to the wooden platform, watching her small figure disappearing into the forest. He knew that when ever she felt her emotions were out of control she sought seclusion. He would wait at the house for her to return this time. She needed to work this out for herself, for just little while. But she would never be alone, he would always be at her side in any way she needed.

Usagi ran blindly through the trees, the dry sticks and underbrush crunching under her thundering feet.

Crossing onto a narrow forest trail, that was blurred from her angry tears. She pushed her body past its exhaustion. Finding a reserve of energy, her head in a haze, heart beating against her ribs near bursting from her effort. She ran as fast and as far as she could, reaching the crest of a hill that over looked a suburban neighbourhood far below. The light of dawn was just cresting the rolling hills and treetops that surrounded her.

Unable to contain her rage any longer, she raised her face to the warming sky. Her hands balled into tight fists at her sides, knuckles white in her intensity. Releasing an unearthly scream at the universe, her face crimson from her building fury. She screamed again a long piercing, otherworldly wail that shook the pebbles upon the dirt path she stood on. Then a third scream ripped from her throat, that was far worse, filled with her own inner power, it tore at the very thin fabric of the air echoing through the realms. The moon itself finally awoke at the ferocity of its child's pain. Alarmed by the pure unrestrained wish for power, a need to protect all that she held dear. Usagi continued to scream, purging herself of all the hurt, frustrations and fury towards herself, and all the cruel hardships fate had thrust upon her and her family. She continued to rage upon the silent sky, till her voice cracked and failed her once again.

It was mid morning, the heat of the day beginning to bake the earth when Usagi finally returned back to the house. The sun glared down upon the now dead seal etched in the dirt of the backyard. She scuffed her bare feet through all the runes, smudging them all into nothing. As she moved silently in ever increasing circles, her head downcast, till there was nothing recognizable of the magic once etched in the dirt. Mamoru had not moved from the platform, watching sadly, her silent act of bitterness upon the seal.

"Ready..." He called softly, breaking her from her dark thoughts.

She raised her face still filled with such great sorrow and merely nodded.

Mamoru silently led her into the bathroom, were a hot bath awaited her. As the warm steam began to soothe her tired muscles, the true extent of her exhaustion took hold. She could barely hold herself up, legs trembling, arms shivering as she leaned against Mamoru for support. The magic that she had channeled last night had pulled everything from her, added with her exertions within the forest her body was pushed beyond its breaking point.

He lightly pulled the belt of her robe loose, as her forehead rested limply against his chest. He pulled the robe off her shoulders, allowing it to fall to the wood flooring in a cascade of cotton. Then tenderly, drew her off the floor, with an arm under her knees, the other braced against her back. Cradling her carefully against him as he carried her to the tub. She clutched limply at his shoulder, her face pressed into the soft cotton of his other shoulder nearly falling asleep in his arms.

He slowly eased her naked body into the tub, all her elegant tattoos smudged into a dark lavender mess. Even his forearms were now caked with the pungent dark paint. He smirked at the sight of his arms, the paint covering his shirt and staining his pants. These clothes were ruined now, but he didn't care in the least. His priorities had changed so much over the past few months, he cared more for her then himself. He was no longer selfish, or single minded towards his own needs. He put her first, would always put her first. Now he also had a loyalty to his new family, his fellow Guardian's. He been taking care of all her sisters for the last month. They in turn had been taking care of him, all in their own little ways. Treating him like a brother, annoying him, seeking to help him with his responsibilities to the household. Making him feel like a part of their team in protecting Serenity, by inviting him into their training sessions. His life was so much more full, and beginning to have promise. Everything he had ever wanted was finally his, love, family and a future. He would protect all of it, with everything he had. He felt so much stronger now, his powers were practically humming just under his skin. Exhilarated with his new strength, he would be able to protect her now even better then before. Feeling confident in his prowess as one of her protector, he smiled smugly to himself.

As he drew away from his thoughts, turning from staring at his ruined clothes. To find his princess lounging in the water. Her eyes fluttering closed near sleep, as her head rested against the tubs rim. Her arms floating in the warm water, long coltish legs bent and slightly submerged. So...beautiful and serene, even smudged with dark paint. He quickly leaned over her, placing a tender kiss upon the only clean space on her body. The spot on her forehead were her moon symbol came to life. He needed to get her cleaned up and into bed before she was completely asleep. Moving quickly, he took the sponge to her tired body feeling her muscles shiver under his touch as he wiped the paint away. Once she was clean, he couldn't help but admire the subtle glow to her silky skin. As if some of the immense power of Selene still flowed just under the surface. He laid a large warm cotton towel on the floor then picked her wet body out of the tub and set her down on the towel.

Wrapped her up tightly, then crouched down drawing her up against him once more. As he left the bathroom with his precious treasure in his arms, all was quiet in the house. The other girls having gone to sleep, while he cleaned Usagi up. Retreating back into their room, he tucked her under the covers towel and all. Undressed himself, and crawled in behind her drawing her body close to his. She moaned with contentment as she felt his comforting warmth against her back. He was soon asleep, his senses enshrouded with hers in a more intimate way then ever before. Her essence vibrated within his soul, his mind, his heart, linked to his Princess as her Sword...Her Guardian...of Earth.

His planetary alignment whispered within him, as his dreams of Elysian took hold once more.

The dream had a strange kind of strength of reality as never before...

As a wall of lush green leaves surrounded him on all sides, he could hear the soft sounds of his feet crunching a steady beat upon the dirt. His heart was hammering in his chest, a anxious burn roiling in his stomach as he ran through the tall hedges in a raw panic. Some horror had driven him into this garden maze. He was seeking refuge, a hiding place only he knew off where he sought safety from those who would hurt him.

"I'll get you yet, you useless little bastard!" A hollow threat echoed, in a deep resounding voice through the air. Sending a cold shiver up his spine, Mamoru felt the threat seep into his very soul. A promise of pain that would catch up with him in the future.

Rounding a bend in the hedges, he found the small hole in the thin branches that only a very small body could fit through. Crawling on all fours, he slipped under the hedge and into a small secluded garden filled with rose bushes. The small garden was long since forgotten in the vast maze, to deep into the vegetation the avenues to reach it long over grown.

Stifling a shiver of dread, he rose to his feet surveying his private heaven with a smugness. Rose bushes of every hue grew wild and untended over the small space, with a tall oak tree in the far corner and a simple pond in the centre. Cattails and long grasses rimmed the oval shaped pond, the water flat and dull covered with a thick layer of algae. A broken slightly rotted remains of a gazebo sat near the pond. It really was just a lost and forgotten part of the labyrinth, lacking in attention and love. Much how he felt, a forgotten son of Elysian. Who only wanted someone to notice him, to love him. That was why this place attracted him so much. One day he would fix it up, so it looked beautiful once more. This was his refuge,his secret, the only place on the palace grounds to call his own. He didn't live in the palace, only saw the vast towers far off in the distance beyond his small bedroom cabin in the Squires Barracks set to the far north of the castles main grounds. He had known no other life, besides the harsh existence of the Soldiers Quarter. Other then that of working in the stables and kitchens hoping to one day earn a place at a knights side. A poor orphan boy, taken in by the palace as an infant to be raised to become a solider in Elysian's great army.

He wandered over to the stagnant pond, that lay in the dead centre of the wild roses. Brushing aside the long dry grasses, as he neared the moist soft banks. Leaning over the spongy edge of the pond, he gazed upon the face of his youth once more. The boy he would always become in his dreams. A rough, hardy eight year old with wild dark hair that hung around his dirty face. With a deep blue penetrating stare, now marred by a heavy bruise under one eye. The boy looked back from the rippling water, seething with hatred and bitterness. He was wearing the clothes of a common born child, with long dull brown cotton pants, leather hide boots and plain white shirt with long billowing sleeves. His fear was starting to ebb, turning to anger as he recounted the unfair circumstances that had sent him racing to safety within the over grown hedges borders.

"Damn you, Rhodes...you are such an ass! You'll get yours, I swear it!" he growled, settling himself back on his butt beside the pond. Collecting stray stones from around himself to cast into the murky, stale water. The sour smell of rot stinging his nose and eyes, as the stone plummeted into the depths.

His dark thoughts of vengeance on the older boy who made his life a living hell, was instantly broken by the soft giggling of a small girl on the wind. He scrambled up to this feet, a stone held in a cocked arm ready to let fly. This was his secret place, and it was being invaded.

"Who's there?" He shouted, his voice hitching with nervousness.

The giggling sounded again, fluttering through the wild roses like the wings of butterflies. He tracked the gentle sounds, casting his gaze from one heavily over grown bush of red roses towards another hedge of white roses a bit closer to the pond.

"Show yourself, or face my sword?" he shouted, threatening the giggling phantom.

The giggling fell silent, but the rustling in the bush of white roses remained. He counted to ten, giving the intruder time to show themselves. When he was only greeted with silence, he scowled, furious with the gall of this encroacher to his sanctuary. He cocked the stone in his hand the let fly into the bush, with an accuracy born from hours of practice casting daggers in the Squires weapons yard. The stone crashed through the branches, striking with a dull thud against the intruder. Who yelped in pain.

He whooped in pride, thrusting his arm into the air. The yelp quickly turned into a wail of deep emotional hurt, and mild physical pain.

Alarmed by the power of the cries, he dashed around the pond ducking under the thorny brambles. Tearing the sleeves of his shirt, as he sought to get to the invaders aid. Gasping in shock as he found a small golden haired little girl of barely four, in a very elaborate white gown of silk and lace. Her incredibly long hair was pulled up into two buns and a water fall of curls on either side of her head. With a homemade crown of flowers now sitting lopsidedly on her head, her golden fringe of bangs framed her forehead in almost heart shape. Sitting back on her bum, rubbing her head, eyes squeezed tightly shut, whimpering patheticly. As her cries slowly fell silent, she opened two wide clear blue eyes that took his breath away. She stared up at him with such a pure sweet innocence, he was taken back a step. This child was more then just human, their was something special about her.

Feeling overcome by guilt at hurting such a angelic creature he knelt before her. Taking up her hands in his, his eyes searching her for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. Are you alright?" He inquired his voice laced with sympathy.

"Yeah...I think so..." She answered, a small wiry grin replacing the frown. "I was only playing, why would you attack me?" She whined, picking up the assaulting rock bitterly. Tossing it deeper into the bushes beside her.

"I don't know...I was just still pretty shook up after my earlier fight." He grumbled, settling himself down beside her.

"Fight? Why were you fighting?" She asked, clearly alarmed about the whole situation. Then saw the bruise swelling under his left eye. She tentatively reached towards him, brushing her small fingers lightly against the stinging wound. "I'm sorry...that must hurt?" She breathed, feeling horrible that he was hurt.

He moaned against the warmth of her gentle touch, unconsciously closing his eyes and moving into her caress seeking to make it linger. When her fingers retreated, he sighed slightly disappointed.

Falling back within his stoic boundaries, he merely shrugged. As if uncaring about the scuffle, like it never bothered him in the least.

She drew her hand back blushing slightly by her boldness, this boy was the first child she had met outside of her soon to be Senshi. He was so very different, aloof and rough. Almost wild in his rebelliousness. Elysian was a strange kingdom, so out of control then the ordered environment of the moon. It both scared and thrilled her at the same time.

"I don't get along with everybody I live with." He answered, gathering his knees up under his chin. Staring off through the wall of roses, rising high above their hiding spot.

"That's not a very good answer. " She smiled knowingly, curling her knees beneath her and adjusting her silk skirts.

"Why are you in the Labyrinth?" He changed the subject, on the nosey little girl.

"Bored." She shrugged absently, a happy go lucky grin on her cute little face.

He laughed in spite of his bad mood, her happy attitude rubbing off on him.

"Want to play with me?" She asked eagerly, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Play?" He muttered, it was a foreign thing to him. He didn't remember ever playing, his life revolved around chores and training.

"Haven't you ever played before?" She was almost weeping again, the prospect of him never knowing how to play seem to sad.

He shook his head, giving her a small smile.

"Well, never to late to learn. " She gathered up her clouds of skirts, standing up and offering him her tiny hands. Keeping a positive attitude, it would be fun to teach him.

He grinned brightly up at her, eager to find out what this playing thing was all about. They spent the afternoon engaged in one game after another in the small confines of the hidden rose garden. The little girl never tired or ran out of ideas for games to play. He was amazed and entranced by her. Finding his lonely heart brightening as he spent time with her. She was the most wonderful person, full of light and love. He never wanted to leave her side. But the day faded away anyway, leaving the lost garden bathed in the dull soft shadows of twilight.

"Can you take me back to the palace?" The golden haired angel asked, her voice trembling as she stared up at the darkening sky uncertainly.

"You were not bored, you were lost!" He laughed at her, as she scowled back up at him.

"I was too bored, that's why I ran away from the palace...I just ended up getting lost along the way." She explained innocently, with a mild pout on her lips.

"Alright..." He sighed, resigned to helping this little lost angel find her way back to the Elysian Castle.

"You are not a commoner are you..." He stated, bitterly. Clasping her tiny hand in his, leading her over to his narrow passage in the hedges at the edge of the garden.

"No..." She sighed. "You?"

"Yes..." He sighed, feeling even worse. Once he returned her to the castle gates, he would never see her again. Royalty and commoners were forbidden to even speak to one another let alone spend the day playing.

It was a long, silent walk out of the labyrinth. He never let go of her hand, and she held onto his as if it was a life line. He would cast her side long glances, finding her smiling gratefully up at him. Completely oblivious to the sudden ending to their friendship as soon he returned her to the castle.

Mamoru didn't want to take the main road back they would be spotted to readily and he would be in even more trouble then he already was for being in the company of a royal. He wondered how high ranking this little girl was, a daughter of a duke maybe? Or merely a noble household? In the end though it didn't matter how low her royal rank might be, Royals and commoners fraternizing was forbidden.

He led her out onto the forest road that lay to the north of the gardens. He skirted the main forest, circling around to the rolling hills beyond. Spying the tall stone towers of the castle rising into the sky just beyond the summit of the hillside horizon. The sun began to set, as they left the lush barrier of the forest behind. Casting the low hanging clouds on the horizon in glowing colours. The little angel gasped in awe, overcome by the beauty of it, he had to pull on her arm repeatedly to keep her moving. Chuckling at her in mild irritation, as she started to pout up at him wanting to stop and watch the sun fade into the hills. The sunset was begging for her to stop and appreciate it's glory and this clueless boy was not going to let her. He needed to relax and enjoy things more, always he was worrying or restraining himself.

She was getting frustrated at him, as he dragged her off down the narrow paths along the hillsides. With the castles walls looming in the distance. She dug her slippered feet into the earth, seeking him to look at her.

"Stop!" She wailed, as he yanked on her arm, making her leap forward with his momentum.

"I need to get you back before full dark, or I am going to be in big trouble!" He stated stubbornly.

She huffed loudly in disappointment, allowing him to drag her back to the castle with no more argument. She cast the sunset mournful looks from time to time, as the glowing colours faded behind them as they traveled ever onward towards the cold stone gates of the Elysian Castle.

A while later, he pushed them back towards the main road to the castle. As the deeper shadows of night began to fall upon the rutted and poorly kept dirt road. He guided her into a corpse of trees set just before the road, hiding in the brush as he scanned the empty road for traffic. If he was even seen with royalty he would be whipped for sure.

"I can't go any further with you..."He started, pointing north along the road. "If you follow the road a few more minutes it will lead you to the Castles northern gate. I am sure the Guards will know who you belong to." he cast her a nervous grimace, then an encouraging smile. He didn't feel very honourable doing this, but he was scared of the punishment he might encure for being with her.

She swallowed, taking a deep breath and with a nod finally released his hand.

He awkwardly wiped his hot sweaty hand on his beige pants, suddenly feeling quite cold and tingly now that she wasn't holding it. She moved softly to leave from hiding in the trees, casting her sweet face over her shoulder with a wide cute grin. "My name is Serenity...What's yours?"

"I have yet to earn my name...they call me Thorne." He answered, with a small smile.

She cast her head to the side not understanding why he didn't have a name, wondering why he had to earn it. Blessed with a pragmatic personality, she didn't dwell on it.

"I'll meet you tomorrow in our Rose Garden, after lunch. We can play again!" She commanded excitedly.

"Alright." He chuckled ruefully, very much doubting they would ever meet again. With one last bright smile, her blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight, she left the corpse of trees. Trudging up through the tall grass in the ditch and onto the empty dirt road. The moon had begun its assent into the night sky, filled with stars. Casting the road in a soft silver glow, as she reached it's dusty surface.

As she left his side his mood immediately fell back into bitterness. As her light left his side, he watched her fade along the road. Her white dress nearly glowing in the moonlight, skipping happily without a care in the world. He would trail after her, keeping hidden from view. Keeping her in sight, admiring how the moon cast her in a ethereal light making her look like a goddess.

He hid in the tall grassed of the ditch, crouched low as the Elysian Guards rushed out of the massive stone gates. Dressed in their crimson leather tunics,with the emblem of the sword and rose emblaisoned in black on the front. White flowing dress shirts and dark hose and boots, pikes in hand. An older grizzled soldier gathered the little lost girl in white up, as his companions shouted in surprise and thanks towards the walls. The soldiers along the wall high above carrying the message of the girls return into the Castles warm halls. He carried her back through the iron portico, like a lost treasure now found.

With a sigh of relief and mourning, Thorne turned back and headed south. Back to the soldiers barracks, back to his boring life of chores and training. Maybe if he could sneak away he would hide away in their rose garden...he no longer saw it as just his sanctuary and he didn't mind at all. He hoped she would come back to his side one day, he missed her already.

Mamoru gasped, his eyes flying open in shock, pulling away from her. Usagi cried out at the same time, rolling onto her back to stare up at him in complete disbelief. They had shared the same dream.

Or memory?

"I knew you..." He breathed in awe, while Usagi merely nodded with wide eyes. Her throat to sore to respond. They remained staring into each other's eyes with a sudden recognition that hadn't been there before.


	20. Chapter 20

Second Movement

Chapter Nineteen

"Usako..." Mamoru breathed, labouring to bring forth more words. He was so amazed that she had been in Elysian when he was a child. He had no memory of her beyond that vivid dream, but he felt there had been more, so much more then just that one day between them. Things about that meeting so long ago had been locked away but why?

"Do you...remember me?" He whispered almost pleading for her to remember something anything, Usagi merely stared up in confusion, shaking her head sadly. Her eyes glistening with a sense of abandonment over a silent loss. Besides what the dream had shown them she had no memory of him. After the dream, she now felt a strange de ja vu with him. Those times had been forgotten for a reason, as if they had be forcefully taken from the them.

"Usagi why are you not talking?" Mamoru was concerned now, scowling down at her. As she lay beneath him, grimacing with remorse, laced with a hint of guilt. He brushed his fingers lightly down the length of her slender neck. Realizing instantly she had damaged her throat yet again. Her voice though healed was still a fragile thing, easily broken.

"Oh, Usako..." He leaned down nuzzling into her neck tenderly, his breath a reassuring warmth against her shivering flesh. Anticipating his next intention, she lightly weaved her fingers into his dark hair. As he began to press his lips softly against her warm skin. His lips hovering over the satin flesh for only moments, before mouthing her passionately. Over and over again.

Usagi sighed with relief, as the golden healing light was pressed into her throat taking away the sharp stinging pain. Filling her with delicious feelings of pleasure, her skin humming under his expert touch.

Mamoru breathed in her sweet floral scent deeply, as he anointed every inch of her tender throat with his lingering kisses. The contact exciting him, driving his passions for her to higher levels.

Usagi's fingers caressed the soft hair at the back of his neck, grasping and releasing with a building urgency for more.

"oh, ohhh. Mamo..." Plaintive moans of pleasure, issued from her lips.

As his passion built upon her neck. Licking and nipping at the taunt flesh, suckling on her earlobe. His heavy hot breath, sending currents of thrilling shivers through out her body.

It had started out as a simple act of taking away her pain, and healing her voice. Had begun the burning fire of need for each other. It never took much to ignite the passion between them, to stoke the fires of their need to pleasure one another.

A small sound of need escaped her lips, calling him from her neck to eagerly devour her lips with his. All the questions arising from their dream fading away for now, as they lost themselves to their love.

Usagi could hear her heart pounding in her ears, the slow burn of desire igniting within her gut, as his fingers gingerly pulled the towel away from her body.

Mamoru found himself rising to the occasion once again in his black boxers, she drove his lust with out even trying. All he had to do was admire her beautiful nude form, the shine of love in her bright blue eyes. How her slender hands cupped the nape of his neck, as she drew him down upon her waiting lips for more deep kisses.

With his tongue finding it's way into the warmth of her mouth, she encouraged him by thrusting her own within his. Arching into his roaming hand, that now lay just under the crook of her arm pressing her tight against his own body.

It was then she first felt their new connection, the more powerful form on their soul's link to each other.

She could feel a soft thrumming of his enhanced Guardian powers echoing from his chest, vibrating from his soul, into her own body. Sending currents of magical energy similar to the warmth of his healing aura, a wave of comfort, strength and safety. The soul bond she had started to create along with the Guardian's connection from last night, had created more exhilarating effects upon their passions. She could hear her own soul now responding towards him, her own silver aura echoing to life within her. As if their very essences were trying to synchronize to each other, or perhaps attempting to play a melody of their pure feelings upon the fabric of the universe itself. The echoing vibrations between them were clumsy, mirroring their love as it was now. Every time they engaged in their love, be it for pleasure or comfort, or anything in between. They would improve upon it, strengthen it, retune it's melody. Seeking only towards the perfection of those pure feelings. So to the music of theirs souls would improve and one day sing in tune with each other.

Slowly his thumb brushed along her now stiff nipple, sending shivers of longing for more through out her body. She slid her hands from his neck to grip his shoulders, as her body was sent into a sharp spasm of pleasure. He brought her so easy to release, a part of her felt so guilty that she hadn't yet brought him to the same state of ecstasy. She didn't really know how to take a man to release with out allowing them to enter her. She still felt so very nervous of his girth, to allow him to enter her. Afraid of the pain, uncertain of her skills in the manoeuvres demanded of her when he claimed her as his.

He pulled away from her lips, his breath mingling with hers. Remaining only inches away from her sweet mouth which was moaning with pleasure. As he grasped her perfect breast against his palm. A need rising in him to seek her breasts with his lips.

"Mamo..." She whispered her voice shuttering through another wave of pleasure as he took up one of her nipples into the heat of his mouth, his other hand roaming with a purpose down her flank.

A moment later, all thought on the subject of pleasuring him flew right out of her mind, as one of his fingers found it's way to rub against the sweet spot upon her mound. Sending darts of flame from her core through out her body. His lips compressing eagerly upon her nipple, devouring it in fierce desire.

"Ohhhh!" she cried in rising pleasure, her hands gripping his shoulders fiercely. Her head craned back, eyes closing as ecstasy claimed her.

He rose from his hard suckling, giving her breast a playful nip. Before rising back towards her adoring face, chuckling teasingly, as his deep blue eyes focused on hers. She was immediately lost within that fathomless blue. So filled with a pure depth of unending love, a need to always hold her close. His heart beating in time with her own, the link between them stronger then ever. She could feel his lust for her, his adoration for the perfection of her body. He wanted her, needed her in every way. Loved her in all the ways one could possibly love another. She shared in those feelings, casting them back upon him as a mirror of her souls desire to always be his.

Then she felt his finger enter her, moving deftly in and out of her core. She closed her eyes, small hands pressed against the hot skin of his chest. Allowing her head to fall to the side, panting sharply against the bicep of his bracing arm. Basking in the delicious sensations he was sending through her. Relishing in the pleasures, of his fast rhythm upon her inner being,.

"Oh,...oh. Hnmmm..." She began moaning in ecstasy beneath him. As he leaned over her, admiring her sweet movements of desire, and all the soft sounds she made as he pleasured her. Soon she began bucking against him, as he urged her onward towards another more powerful climax.

These moments of pure release with him, drove all her negative feelings and thoughts that had been plaguing her into oblivion. For now, just now she was going to enjoy herself, reality could wait.

As the afternoon set in, Mamoru disappeared on his bike with out any word as to were he was going. Just telling Mako, who had been in the kitchen turning her vegetable mush into spring rolls. That he had something special to attend too and he would be back tonight.

Mako shrugged, not truly caring she had cooking to attend to. Wearing a pair of low hip hugging jeans and dark sports style green tank top. Her reddish brown hair tucked under a green baseball cap. Serenity's birthday was tomorrow and her little princess had asked her to bake her a human birthday cake. Mako was still trying to figure out what the Hell a birthday cake was! The Celestial Realms had all kinds of foods, more diverse and extravagant then the quaint concept of cooking that was here on earth. But Serenity loved it!

So after the spring rolls were done, she headed out of the kitchen towards her room to hunt down the cookbook she bought that was going to teach her all about this Birthday Cake thing.

Sliding the divider to her room aside, she stood in confusion for a second. Taking in the last few words to a very strange conversation happening between Mina and Serenity. "Size and shape matter..." Mina commented in a husky tone. Sitting with her back straight, face full of good humour. Wearing a pair of jean shorts and a yellow button up shirt knotted just under her breasts, showing off her well toned stomach. The sleeves bunched over her elbows, with a set of silver bracelets rattling against her left wrist. Her long light blonde hair was tied back in a single pony tail with the soft yellow ribbon that hung loose down her back.

The two girls were sitting cross legged in front of each other on Mina's sleeping mat, near the open back divider. Serenity with her hair up in it's usual hairstyle, in a light white sun dress, with a blue apron front was blushing a bright crimson, her fingers nervously grasping and realizing the yellow striped sheet on the mat. Listening attentively to her older cousin, as she spoke in a hushed and heavy tone. Then Mako noticed the long carrot and Cucumber sitting innocently between them.

Groaning in slight amusement mixed heavily with embarrassment, she entered the room lightly. Standing aloof against the divider smirking at them both, arms crossed over her breasts.

"What in the world are you teaching her now!" She stated incredulously.

Serenity yelped in fright, her hand flying to her heart that had almost jumped right out of the chest.

Mina sighed, turning to Mako with an eager grin. "What do you think I'm teaching her...actually. I hear you are quite adept at this art form maybe you should be the one instructing our dear innocent princess here." Mina inclined the blushing Princess with a knowing arrogant smile towards Mako.

Mako huffed, flipping Mina her middle finger and left the room with out another comment.

Mina scowled up at the retreating woman in confusion, while Serenity giggled nervously knowing that negative human gesture.

"Anyway, then what does dear Mamo-chan look like?" Mina returned her focus back on her little clueless cousin.

Serenity again fell into a fit of nervous giggles, her round cheeks growing even more rosy.

"What are you two up too?" Artemis padded over to them from outside on the platform, leaving his sunbathing to curious as to what all the giggling was about. He knew deep down he was going to regret his intrusion. He sat silently, blinking in confusion upon the vegetables.

"Teaching my dear cousin a gesture of love." Mina nodded with pride.

Artemis cocked his furry head to the side. Mina rolled her eyes, striking a fist in an up and down motion near her mouth, thrusting her tongue against her opposing cheek to the same rhythm.

When Artemis still stood with the same dumb founded look, she dismissed him snidely.

"Something I guess you have never enjoyed, being a cat most of the time. "

"What?" Artemis cried indignantly.

"It might be physically impossible for Luna to attempt, so go away!" Mina shouted at him in frustration, closing the divider in his face killing any further protests from the feline peanut gallery.

Serenity was wide eyed in shock, at how flippantly she treated poor Artemis. She wouldn't dare treat Luna with out the proper respect. For one she would probably get a paw upside the head if she ever spoke to her panther that flippantly.

"Anyway...Mamoru?" Mina asked, returning to the instructions at hand.

Serenity meekly pointed to the thick cucumber, her cheeks on fire once more.

"Ohhhh, lucky girl!" Mina crooned, smiling ear to ear.

The moon had risen as a silent ghost upon the clear black velvet star scape. Its gentle light fell upon the back yard with a new shine, Usagi stood alone basking in its light. Feeling a greater warmth from its energies as never before. Something had changed within her, since that morning. Be it the after effects of the dream, or the reformed link with the Guardians she didn't know. But there seemed to be a strength humming in her soul that hadn't been there last night. Finding these feeling slightly alarming and confusing, she retreated from the moon back into the house.

Finding her cousin, transformed into Venus. Her long light blonde hair hung free down her back, her dark cloak concealing her outfit from view. Hunched over her leather satchel, in her long deep orange leather tunic falling to the floor, peeking from beneath the cloak. The barest hint of the yellow silk shorts and undershirt peeking out beneath the heavy leather garment. Her arms were bare, her long dark blue tattoos of Venusian runes trailing down her toned muscles over her hands. The thick gold heart chain, glowing with her power, wrapped loosely around her hips. Her orange cloth boots, rode high on her legs to just under her knees, tied together with hide string.

"Venus?" Serenity intoned softly, breaking the older girl from her rummaging.

"Yes, Princess?" Venus closed the satchel, rising up and buckling it around her waist. Her emotions were all tucked away, leaving her face a mask of calm. She was about to start a very dangerous mission, into the belly of the beast so to speak. The last thing she wanted was a tearful farewell from Serenity.

Serenity knew her cousin well, she dashed up and hugged her quickly.

"Come home to me soon." She whispered in her ear, placing a loving kiss upon her cheek. Then just as quickly, left her side heading out to the hall allowing her cousin to leave with her dignity intact.

Venus blinked back a few tears, watching her little cousin disappear from the room. Once she settled her emotions once more. She strode out of the house and into the back yard with a self assured stride, that one could mistake for arrogance. Artemis padded over beside her, silent and focused. The light of the moon, making his white fur seem to glow, his taunt muscles straining with nervous energy. About to start on another perilous journey through the Dark Realms, wasn't boding well for his calm state of mind. They had been partners in battle for nearly seven years, since Mina started her duty for Serenity at the tender age of thirteen. He had guarded her, kept her safe but there had been more then one close call over the years. He always entered a mission with anxious feelings, the uncertain future always eating away at him. He would lay down his life for her, she meant everything to him even if he didn't show those feelings to her often.

Ami and Mako stood on the platform. Ami in a white flowing blouse, and jeans. Mako still wearing the dark green tank top and low riding jeans as earlier, her cap discarded as the sunset. They watched stoically, as Venus closed her eyes focusing her energies upon the light of the moon. Using it's ethereal powers of soul reflection to create her portal. With a soft ripping sound, a swirling reflective portal tore the air before her. Looking like a hole of floating quick silver, mirroring a dry grassy plain within the Dark Realms. Venus was headed near the vast forest, Serenity had first been kidnapped from. From there she would track her way up into the Mountains, to her final destination...The Shadow Lords Keep and Rei.

Venus gave the two girls on the platform a curt almost cocky salute, then walked through the rip in time and space. Artemis padded silently behind her, the portal resealing with a popping sound as the tip of his white tail swished out of view.

Neither of the Guardian's standing on the back wood platform sensed or even noticed the dark figure lurking in the corpse of trees at the back of the yard. The dark armoured demon, leaned against a tree his cowl pulled up over his forehead to hide his face from view. The only visible feature was his glowing ice blue eyes. Watching Venus disappear within the portal, with a predator's focused gaze.

"Two down...two to go." he muttered, pulling out a velvet sack, about the size of a fist, that was tied to his sword belt. Crouching to the ground, the small form inside the bag began to writhe and chitter with the anticipation of being released. The man quickly loosened the knot that sealed the bag shut, standing and giving the sack a kick with his heavy black leather boot. Nudging it onto its side, allowing the squirming creature an avenue of escape.

"Go my little piece of Chaos. Have your fun." He chuckled, before turning on his heel. Never waiting to see if his creature left the bag, knowing it would smell the magic of the Goddess's and be drawn to them. Disappearing into the darkness of the trees, his cape fluttering in the hot wind behind him.

When Mamoru arrived home, he parked his bike killing the engine only to be greeted by a familiar concussion of noise from the back yard. With a knowing smirk, and eagerness to his step. He bounded into the house dropping off his leather jacket, pulling his special gift from the jackets pocket and disappearing down the hall. Entering into his room, he tucked the small black velvet case into his sock drawer to keep it safe for tomorrow. Then retreated to the back yard, to join his fellow Guardian's. Finding Jupiter in full silver armour, her mammoth broad sword gleaming in the moonlight. Mercury in her blue leather tunic, light silk breeches and long sleeve ensemble, casting attacks at one another. He took note that Venus was already gone, leaving a somber Usagi siting sadly on the far corner of the platform. Her elbows resting on her knees, chin braced in folded hands. Watching her two Guardian's practice, with a longing in her eyes. She wore a simple white sundress with puffy sleeves and a plush blue apron in front. Hair up in it's odango's and tails, looking cute as a bunny. Yet somber in the soft light cast from the moon.

Mamoru moved to sit beside her, wrapping an arm over her shoulder and giving her a quick hug. She took the comfort with a small thankful smile. Mamoru ended up staring in awe, she was looking different under the moonlight? The soft light of the moon, shone with a bright pleasingly tone upon her slender frame. Her skin nearly glowing under it's eternal gaze. Her hair highlighted with the same silver tones, as when she was overcome by Selene's power. He remembered her glowing similarly in his dreams, when she had left his side to wander the dark road alone up the castle in Elysian. As if an inner more powerful self lay just under the surface.

"Usako...you look different tonight?" He commented, dark eyebrows knotted together as if confronting a new more complex puzzle.

"I am starting to feel different too." She mumbled absently, focusing inward towards the rising tides she felt collecting within her soul.

After a few more minutes of silence, he left her on the platform. Calling forth his power as The Guardian of Earth, his body glowing in a deep crimson aura. As the light faded away, he stood strong and confident in his dark blue armour, with silver shoulder guards and wide belt. His dark cloak with the deep red underlay hanging low. His sword with the black chain grip and golden cross arms gleamed in the moons gentle light.

Usagi couldn't help but beam proudly for how handsome and heroic he looked in his Guardian Armour.

She cheered him on, as he attacked her other Guardian's. They attacked, defended and guarded each other. Seeking to best one another through their Guardian attacks, or their magic or merely their weapons neither able to truly get the advantage of one another.

Usagi found the endless give and take of the battle amusing. Near the end, what had been left of the yard after the big party had been reduced to wet muddy sludge, with deep gashes marring the grass.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury strummed her harp, towards Mamoru. Pressing the instrument under her chin, her slender fingers dancing upon the shimmering strings. Casting her water spirits in a blast of cold water towards his sword. Which was braced against his chest in a shielding manner.

An invisible hand reached out and touched Mercury's ankle, just before the attack was sent. Twisting the fabric of fate created an ill luck upon the spirits that were contained within the attack.

The fury of water spirits that exploded from her harp, flew into the night air. Their laughing cries ringing through the yard as they charged. A living column of water, filled with the energies of hundreds to little magical beings. Who looked like small nude faeries with flowing hair of pure clear water, wild and eternal they raged together in a torrent of power.

Mamoru braced himself for the assault, having been on the receiving end of one of Mercuries lesser attacks a few weeks back he knew kinda what to expect. Freezing, body numbing piercing blast of water that at first shocked your body, then the feelings of near drowning that followed.

The mad fury of water raced towards his chest, he held his sword out, ready to cleave the wave in two. Before it struck him. When suddenly the water veered slamming into the innocent, unassuming Usagi on the wooden platform.

She never got a sound out, as the water spirits invaded her body, through her open surprised mouth. Instantly, her bright eyes dimmed as she fell backwards onto the platform like a wet dead weight. Staring blindly up at the stars, a soft gurgling issuing from her throat as she was slowly being overcome. Her whole body now soaked by the freezing water, while the spirits sought to possess her soul.

"Oh, No!" Mercury cried, rushing into action. She raced past a startled Mamoru, who only took a second to scramble after her. Kneeling beside Usagi, who's body was beginning to twitch spasmodicly.

Her soul under attack by the hundreds of small elemental spirits.

"What are they doing?" Mamoru cried in fright.

"Too, many...I have to get them out of her." Mercury's blue eyes were wide with growing fear. She cradled Usagi's head in her arms, drawing the golden blonde up towards her mouth. Her golden tails dripped water onto the wood, her skin growing pale, shivering with goose flesh as she began to freeze from the inside.

Mamoru sat in astonishment, as Mercury began to press her lips, almost passionately against her Princess's now blue flaccid lips. It looked so much like the dark haired goddess was making out with his Usako. Clearing his throat, he shifted uncomfortably. It was a strange sight, but also quite alluring watching two women kiss. Focus...Mamoru ranted in his mind, attempting to keep his roving less then honourable thoughts at bay. Having suddenly been bombarded by his lewd imagination, placing both Usako and Ami in quite compromising somewhat naked positions with each other. He quickly shook his head vigorously, attempting to purge the images. Yet his eyes kept blinking in awe as he watched their lips pressing against each other so intimately. As Mercury attempted to draw out the water spirits. He knew this was serious and he needed to get his thoughts of track, cursing himself he refocused his concerns.

Jupiter rushed up next to him, seeing the deer in head lights expression on his face, she cuffed him harshly upside the head. Knocking some sense into his head instantly.

"Owww." Mamoru groaned, rubbing his now sore head ruefully, casting Jupiter a dark scowl.

"Really?" She commented, sourly. Knowing exactly what was going through his sick mind.

"I am just a stupid human male...right?" He muttered, lamely. Feeling horrible about his stray thoughts.

Just to add fuel to the fire, of Mamoru's bad thoughts, Usako came groggily to her senses. Moaning softly, her limp arms reaching up to grip Mercury's shoulders. As Mercury body began to glow a bright blue as she sucked the spirits back into her own body. Her lips lingering on Usagi's mouth for just moment more, before braking contact, with a deep sigh. Still in Mercury's embrace, Usagi's vague stare became lucid and bright once more, staring up at her Guardian in confusion.

"What happened?" She breathed, her head starting to pound.

"You got struck by my attack." Mercury breathed with relief, the glow over her body fading as she absorbed the water spirits into her soul once more.

"oh..." Usagi responded lamely, sitting up cradling her throbbing head in a hand.

"That was just weird?" Jupiter commented, hands on her hips in contemplation.

"I know, its not like my attacks to miss their target, it was like they were redirected towards the Princess?" Mercury frowned, leaning away from Serenity to bounce lightly on the balls of her feet. Her body buzzing with the spirits energy. Making her feel slightly drunk and giddy at the same time.

Far off on the other side of the yard, a soft chittering that sounded almost like laughter issued from the small grove of trees. The little invisible phantom smiled his thoughts filling with mischief, this was only the beginning.


	21. Chapter 21

Second Movement

Chapter Twenty

It was an odd sound, soft and sharp. A dull scratching against wood, from four tiny feet. It invaded Mamoru's light sleep like an unwelcome visitor. His dream last night had been a rehash for his run through the forest with those same four young boys. Evading dark clad soldiers who sought to kill them on sight. He had recounted that dream so many times over the last few weeks, it had nothing he hadn't memorized. He needed to find a way to pull the full memories of his time in Elysian to the surface. But how?

It was then he felt her comfortable weight against his shoulder, the light pressure of her fingers curling against the warm skin of chest. The soft smell of lavender, from the oil she used to scent her nightly bath. The silky caress of her golden bangs just under his chin.

Waking slowly to the heat of the morning light against the other side of him. He turned his face away from the filtering light, pressing a tender kiss into the top of his princess's head.

"Morning, my Usako." He muttered softly, rising his circling arm from her waist to give her small shoulders a brief squeeze.

Usagi merely moaned, fighting the urge to wake. She liked to sleep, to wallow in the half drowsy state between dreams and reality. The strange visions she experienced with in that near alert state, both exciting and useful. Sometimes her Clairvoyance in those moments of near sleep would give her hints as to what lay ahead. Which was a reason why she was so hard to wake in the mornings.

Mamoru chuckled, slipping out from beneath her. Cringing instantly as he heard the dull smack of her head hitting the mat, followed by her soft disgruntled sounds directed towards him.

"Sorry...Usa." Mamoru smiled, rising to his feet and heading over to his dresser. The top of his simple wooden dresser was slightly cluttered with the essentials of his daily routines. His black hair brush, cologne bottle half filled with it's amber liquid. A cluster of old socks, yet to be thrown away and various odds and ends of papers that also needed to get to the garbage.

Bleary eyed and half awake, he gave a sharp stretch of his arms. Yawning and lightly adjusting his navy cotton boxers, completely relaxed and unaware of the small creature now burrowing in the pile of old black socks.

Mamoru caught the slight movement out of the corner of his eye, not quite alert, it sent alarm bells through his system making his blood run cold. Just as he turned to investigate the writhing in his socks, a twitching little pink nose poked out. Mamoru had just been lifting a covering sock as Tuxy showed himself, in all his furry round creepy glory.

Mamoru was so startled he let out a blood curdling effeminate scream, which echoed through the house. Casting the sock in his pinching finger's flying into the back wall, with a dull thump.

Usagi was instantly awake and on her feet, dashing to his side in alarm. Wearing her white hello kitty cotton nighty. Her golden blonde hair a tangled mess upon her sweet head. As she tentatively approached Mamoru's side. A hand lightly rubbing his lower back, the other bracing against his well toned stomach. Blue eyes searching the dresser for his sudden distress. Finding Tuxy sitting calmly, amid the remainder of his black socks. Wearing a yellow and blue polka dotted bow tie around his neck and a pink and blue striped party hat. A tiny yellow noise maker in his little pink mouth. The mouse's beady black eyes looked innocently up at Mamoru and Usagi, then blew the rolled up paper tube. It made a soft squeaking sound as it vibrated outwards.

Usagi couldn't help but laugh brightly, while Mamoru was still shuttering, clutching a hand to his heart that nearly leaped out of his throat with the sudden scare. He glared threateningly down at the menacing creature, shaking a finger at him. He swore Tuxy was smiling up at him around his noise maker.

"I am seriously going to get you a bell!" He ranted moving away from the dresser to collect himself. Tuxy had been hiding out, since the party. Not liking Artemis wandering around the house. Now that the cat was gone, he was creeping around in full force always hiding out to scare him as if the mouse found it a funny game.

Usagi giggled, cradling Tuxy in her palms drawing the mouse up to her pouting lips. Tuxy released the noise maker, allowing it to drop into her hands. As she pressed a soft kiss to the mouses own tiny pink lips. With a bright, glowing happy smile Usagi placed him back on the dresser, skipping out of the room her arms swinging merrily at her sides.

Mamoru cast the mouse a dark glare, as he swore he saw the mouse smiling smugly up at him, then gave him a arrogant wink before padding away. His big round black butt swaying with an alpha male swagger.

Something was really not right with that mouse...

Mamoru was relaxing peacefully on the veranda that morning, sipping at a perfectly brewed cup of coffee made by his beautiful girl. He was absently watching the white clouds move through the clear blue sky, reviewing his duties for today. He had to get Usagi out of the house till supper, so Mako and Ami could decorate the house and prepare her supper and cake. She had requested a typical earth family style birthday. She wanted it simple just him and the girls, no huge birthday bash. They were more then happy to comply.

After that last party that had raged through the house he was worried that the house couldn't survive another one.

Lost in his thoughts, he raised the rim of the mug up to his lips blocking out the view of the wooden railing on the veranda. As he brought the mug down, a tiny dark shape skittered past his hand that was resting on the railing.

"EEEEEEEEEk!" Mamoru exclaimed, hitting the higher octaves used by the chosen female victims in Slasher movies.

Tuxy stopped in his tracks on the railing, now dressed in all black with a ninja face mask, two sewing needles crossed along his back as if they were Katanas. He turned chuckling, tiny shoulders twitching and silent mirth, shaking his head at Mamoru's terrorfied scream once again. Before leaping off the end of the rail, scaling the drainage spout up to the pagoda roof, looking like a little avenging samurai.

"You can really hit those notes, huh, Comes right out of the diaphragm." Mako leaned against the dividers frame chuckling at him. Wearing a pair of green sweats and a white t-shirt with a pair of robots battling it out.

Mamoru groaned in embarrassment, hanging his head in shame. That mouse did that on purpose...and what is up with the ninja outfit now!

"Ok, here." Mako handed him a dull grey backpack, filled with their picnics lunch and couple cans of coke. Mamoru stood in a pair of jeans ,white t-shirt, his black leather coat unzipped with his old worn white sneakers sitting comfortably on his feet.

He took the pack, tucking it into a leather seat satchel he had bought earlier that month. Needing a way to carry more on the motor bike. The leather bags hung on either side of the seat, like a saddle.

Neither of them noticed the silent shadow, slipping into the satchel on the other side of the bike. Tuxy hunched low on the roof, his black eyes squinting in concern towards the bike, saw the shadow sneak on board. He had sensed a Chaos Imp within the house that morning. His training as a Tau warrior had risen to the surface once confronted by his Princess in danger from an invisible foe. It was his duty to protect his precious friend. With a squeak of fury, he leaped from the roof, his little pink hands and feet stretching out as he soared through the air. Landing on the railing in a crouch on his back feet, a tiny hand grasping the wood to keep his balance. Glaring at the imps hiding place with a fierceness in his dark eyes. Then broke into a mad dash down the railing to attack the imp in it's hiding place within the satchel.

Usagi bounded out of the house, and across the veranda. In a beautiful pink sundress, with lace trim along the flowing mini skirt. A pearl white silk slip underskirt hung tightly around her thighs beneath the mini skirt. The slip had an elegant lace trim in the shape of hearts along the trim. Accenting the short skirt making it a little longer, and more demure. The neckline of the dress was low, falling off her shoulders. The sleeves clung to her slender arms, flowing down to the wrists. The star locket which never left her neck, was glowing in the sunshine, matching her bright mood. Her hairstyle changed for today, knowing she would have that accursed helmet on her head. Had opted for something simple. Her hair hung free, except for the sides drawn back into two thin ponytails that merged with the rest of her incredibly long hair. Making the crown of her head look like an elegant circlet, was placed there. Her sweet face had only a hint of makeup, with shimmering gloss on her fare lips.

Mamoru was instantly memorized by her great beauty. Nervously, he blushed and ducked his head grasping at the back of his neck with a hand knowing he had been staring practically unblinkingly at her. She was alway absolutely gorgeous to him, but sometimes when the light of the moon or sun struck her just right she radiated with a unearthly glory that took his breath away. He assumed it was her Goddess aura, which was usually humming around her body but sometimes it was just more apparent.

Mako chuckled catching the love struck look on Mamoru's face, shaking her head knowingly. Both of those two were a lost cause.

She proceeded past Serenity tossing them an absent wave over her shoulder.

"Have fun kids, see you at supper." Her words faded as she disappeared into the warm shadows of the house.

Usagi dashed up before him, her cheeks blushing sweetly. Hands clasped before her, as she rocked on her toes waiting to see if her appearance met his approval. Looking so very damn cute.

"Usako..." He bent low, over her, his body casting a soft shadow over her small slight body. "You are looking really cute today." he stated honestly. Guiding her chin upward with tenderness, as he drew in close. She sighed happily, closing her eyes in anticipation. Bracing her hands on his chest and rising up on her toes to met his lips with her own. Just as his lips brushed against hers, the bike fell over on its side killing the moment.

"Whoa!" Mamoru exclaimed, leaping away from her to grab the bike before it crashed to the earth and squashed their lunch.

Usagi let out a disappointed breath, waiting for Mamoru to right the bike. With the moment broken, they put on their helmets. Tuxy climbed through the loose flap at the side of the satchel on the other side of the bike, just as they mounted the bike. Kicking his little pink feet, his large round butt getting slightly stuck as he tried to wriggle into the bag. The bike lurched forward, the momentum casting Tuxy rudely into the blackness of the leather bag. With a startled squeak the mouse landed on the back pack stashed within. Smelling the food inside, Tuxy twitched his nose in excitement, ducking under the top flap of the cloth pack to investigate the food within.

Mamoru took her into Shibuya, for a short shopping trip into the more trendy stores. After parking the bike, he helped her to the sidewalk. Soon they were off down the street, fading into the crowds with out noticing their little phantom shadowing them from the roof tops.

Tuxy squeezed himself out of the side satchel with much grunting and effort. Popping out onto the sidewalk, his black ninja costume filled out around his belly a lot more then normal. He couldn't resist Mako's cooking and had eaten a lot more then he should. Now with an upset tummy, bloated like a little black balloon he waddled after his Princess groaning in discomfort.

The crowds compressed around Mamoru and Usagi, as they sought to move through them. The hushed conversations a white noise in their ears, as the strangers began to multiply squeezing against them.

Usagi was a petite woman, smaller then most almost childlike in her slender form. Feeling suddenly very nervous, she moved closer into Mamoru's body. Her small hand clutching onto his, while the other wrapped protectively around her breasts. Not liking how the crowds were invading her personal space.

Casting Mamoru nervous looks, he gazed down at her encouragingly, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"It'll be ok...Its saturday." He commented with a warm smile, through he was quickly scanning the compressing crowds uncertainly.

"I don't like this..." She muttered, as the crowds jostled her. Throwing her against Mamoru's chest sharply. She ducked her head into his chest, allowing the pushy stream of passing strangers to move off.

Mamoru glared at the group of two men in business suits that had rudely shoved Usagi aside.

High above them, the phantom chuckled. Finding a good vantage point on the top of a stores lime green awning to direct the chaos of the crowds into Mamoru and Usagi. His boney fingers twitching and swaying as if conducting an orchestra.

Mamoru kept her close as they moved sluggishly down the street, protecting her with his body and arms as the crowds surged around them. Pushing the bodies back from her, glaring and cursing the rude people surrounding them. Usagi cast him loving glances as she moved within his shielding arms.

Mamoru caught sight of a designer ice cream parlour just a few meters away. Grasping her hand tight, he cast his gaze over his shoulder to see if it was clear before weaving them into the moving crowds near the edge of the sidewalk.

Usagi yelped as she was yanked forward. Mamoru kept her at a skipping pace behind him as he quickly pulled her ahead of him and into the alcove before the front doors.

He had almost gotten her to safety, when someone bumped him in the back thrusting him forward. He stumbled into her, pressing her up against the glass doors of the parlour. Usagi grunted as his weight compress her chest knocking the air out of her lungs.

"Dammit!" He cried, over his shoulder at the accosting stranger. Turning back he found Usagi pinned beneath him against the doors, with his hands on either side her head. He could feel her breasts squashed against his stomach, her small hands grasping at the loose material of his white t-shirt near his hips. Staring down at her blushing sweet face as her clear blue eyes stared up at him with adoration and trust. He chuckled, knowing he was stiff in his pants and she could feel him against her stomach. Hence the deep blush blossoming over her cute face.

"Gomen..." He muttered, his lips inches from hers now.

"I don't mind..." Usagi breathed, turning her face upward to meet his lips with her own. Her eyes closing as she felt his warm breath upon her.

Then the door opened suddenly...

Usagi screamed in fright, her arms pin wheeling as she fell backward. Mamoru's dark blue eyes wide with shock as he fell unceremoniously on top of her. Leaving them both sprawled, awkwardly on the white and black checker board tile of the ice cream shop. The patrons at the round white Masonite tables, with silver trim. Along with the clueless couple that had opened the door, gapping in uncomfortable silence at the two people now occupying the floor. A few seconds later just to add further embarrassment onto them both a couple of young teenage boys began to whistle in delight over their compromising positions in public.

The Chaos Imp, who resembled a small childish humanoid form about the same size as a mouse. His body reflecting the world around him, keeping him invisible to the naked eye. Hung off the ice cream shops awning, by a strong hand laughing his ass off. A grating chittering sound echoing within the hushed chaos of conversations of the passing crowds.

Mamoru scrambled off her, helping her up with a hand. Usagi meekly brushed down her short skirt, her face on fire with humiliation. Then Mamoru placed a guiding hand on her back, ushering her off to an empty table near the wall of windows on the far side of the small parlour.

Usagi sat happily, at the table, smiling brightly at Mamoru every time he looked her way while waiting in line. Several minutes later, he had two soft cones in hand and was proceeding unhindered towards her. The imp moved across the floor, a shimmering reflection preparing to trip Mamoru, his arms raised to cast an ill luck spell. Tuxy had just slipped into the shop as the door opened to allow a couple customers to leave.

He stood on his back feet, scrutinizing the room sensing the imp instantly. His dark eyes scanning the floor for his his tell tale shimmer. Taking in the situation, of Mamoru crossing the room and Usagi sitting at a nearby table waiting expectantly for her ice cream. Then he caught sight of the shimmer just under Mamoru feet.

Releasing a needle from his back, he flung it with an over hand toss nailing the imp in the leg.

The imp yowled in pain leaping back in fright, the needle falling to the floor unnoticed.

Mamoru was still nervous and still feeling kinda jittery from their embarrassing moment earlier. He accidentally placed a foot right in front of his other foot, tripping over his own feet. He fell in alarm onto his stomach right in front of Usagi. She curled her feet up onto her chair in fright as he came crashing down in front of her chair. Thankfully the cones survived his klutz attack. Laying prone on the floor once more, he glanced upward with a meek smile towards Usagi. Who was giggling at him shaking her head mournfully at his predicament on the floor once more.

"Are you ok?" She commented with sympathy, as he sighed with slight frustration and rose back to his feet. His face flaming with a new wave of humiliation. Sitting at the table heavily he handed her, her cone. She thanked him quietly, taking the cone and diving into the chocolate heaven eagerly. He admired her devouring her ice cream,in the same erotic eagerness with her tongue and lips for a few minutes before falling to brood upon his nervous state.

Casting his feet strange looks, he never remembered being so easy to stumble before. But this was the second time he had klutzed out around her. As soon as he felt at all nervous around her, his actions just snowballed. He had never been this unsure around other girls? He guessed it was because his feelings for her were so intense. He glanced towards the pocket of his jeans, he had his special present tucked away there. He was going to give it to her at some point today. He was just needing to get the nerve up and find the perfect moment.

Tuxy chased the Imp back behind the ice cream counter, both needles held high over his head ready to fight the demon to the death. The imp wasn't much of a fighter, he screamed in terror running for cover.

After a short walk through the avenues of small stores, enjoying the happy distractions of some shopping. Mamoru led her back to the bike to gather up their picnic. He slung the bag over one shoulder, wondering vaguely why is seemed to light. Not paying it much thought, he took her hand in his and lead her down the street entering through a small iron gate into Yoyogi park. It was a beautiful green space in Shibuya, filled with long paths to walk through. Lush grass and ancient trees, people milled around the park flying kits or playing games. Some families were already spread out on blankets enjoying a picnic of their own. He appreciated the joy glowing on her face, as she took in all the people having a good time around them.

Soon he had led her to the perfect place he thought, right before the huge lake set in the centre of the park. With a massive spout of water shooting into the air, misting the air around them. The day was hot, so being so close to the water was soothing. He set out the soft blue blanket and beckoned her to sit beside him, by patting a spot next to him.

Usagi was happy to oblige, settling herself contentedly beside him. Staring out at the shooting water fountain in the centre of the lake. He gingerly opened the pack, his stomach rumbling with anticipation to Mako's mouth watering food. His eagerness was suddenly dashed when he was greeted with the destruction inside the pack. There was barely anything left of the two bento's within. The wooden containers chewed to bits by little teeth.

Mamoru growled knowing who the culprit was. He plunged his hand into the pack patting about angrily trying to find the mouse within, coming up empty handed.

"What's the matter?" Usagi asked, her face stricken with worry.

"Looks like were are going to have to go find some vendors in the park for lunch...Usako." he sighed, holding the pack open to her, showing her the destroyed remains of their lunch.

She chuckled, shaking her head knowing her mouse ate her lunch. Worried about what kind of stomach ache he might have now. Completely ignoring her own hunger.

"I hope he is feeling ok?"she asked quietly, her voice laced with deep concern.

"I am sure he's perfectly happy." Mamoru commented bitterly. Clasping her hand in his slinging the pack over his shoulder once more. Leading her back onto the path for a leisurely trek about the park in search of food.

Tuxy had lost track of the Imp, when it had gone behind the ice cream counter. Partly because he had been distracted by the blobs of ice cream decorating the floor beside the display freezer. He couldn't help but take a moment to taste all the delicious flavours. Which gave the Imp time to hop up on the counter and out the door. It wasn't until much later that he managed to get back to the bike and slip into the satchel, his stomach on fire with all the junk he had eaten today. Barely able to move, he moaned and whimpered in agony as he disappeared into the leather bag for a much needed nap. It's hard to fight evil when the defender of Princess's has a belly ache.

The soft evening light found them wandering over a simple wooden bridge over a fast moving creek, deep in the parks vast forested area. The scenery was more natural like what lay behind their house.

The various trees surrounding them wore their dark green mantle of summer, the wind blowing warm and inviting through their branches. The soft lapping of the creek beneath the bridge lulled their senses into a comforting embrace. Mamoru watched with amusement as she leaned over the railing, innocently admiring the current passing underneath. The colourful pink bunny balloon he had bought her tied to her wrist floating like a silent companion high above her.

Besides the stumbling start to their afternoon, it had turned out ok. He had started to relax, during their long walk exploring the park. Which is what she loved the most, just being next to him taking in the sights. She never really needed an action packed day to amuse her, she found the good in the most simple of things. He loved her even more for it.

Taking a deep breath, with slow easy steps. He approached her, steeling his courage as he reached a hand into the pocket of his jeans feeling the small velvet case. He had only truly known her for a few months. But he already knew he could not live with out her, saw no future with out her in it. Truly, after their memory dream they shared. He felt the reason he was never able to feel anything for the human girls he met here on earth, was because he had already given her his heart as a young boy. Truly, he had loved her for uncounted years he just never knew it.

"Usako..." he breathed, fingers rubbing the small velvet case for courage.

She rose back up, from watching the water. Turning to him as he crossed over beside her, leaning her hip into the railing. She looked at him sweetly, giving him a warm smile of mild concern.

When he remained just staring silently at her, with deep affection shining in his near midnight blue eyes.

She felt she had to break the intense moment. "What?" she batted his chest playfully with a small palm, giggling nervously.

He reached for her, grasping her hips in his strong hands turning her with him. So he leaned his back casually against the railing, with her smaller body leaning up against him, chest to chest. She sighed, placing her hands comfortably against his chest resting her temple against her folded hands with a moan of contentment. The warmth of him seeping into her small body, heating her all the way down to her toes. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, his fingers brushing against the cusp of her butt. Leaning his head against the top of her golden head. The comforting feel of her against him, emboldening his words.

"I know we haven't been together that long, that most people usually date for a year before taking this next step...but." Mamoru started, swallowing the lump of fear growing in his throat. He didn't know why he was so nervous of asking this question. He was certain...maybe confident she would respond positively to the idea.

Usagi's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Rising her gaze up from his chest, her eyes back to searching the depths of his, wondering what he was trying to say to her.

Mamoru cleared his throat nervously, grasping her slender shoulders with his hands and pulled her gently away from him. She stared up at him, her bright eyes shimmering uncertainly wondering why he was pushing her away.

"Usako...I wanted to ask you something?" He started, leaning his full weight against the railing.

The imp chittered from the banks of the creek, it had taken him all day to trace the Goddess's energies around the park, but once again he had found her and he could continue his games. His gait was loose, on invisible bent legs as he bounded over the dry brush towards the wooden bridge. Lightly touching the railing with spindly long fingers he cast an ill luck spell on the wood rotting it instantly.

As Mamoru leaned against the railing he heard the wood crack then without further resistance it broke apart. He cried out in alarm, eyes wide in shock, as his arms sought to grasp for purchase on the broken halves of the railing on either side of him.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi screamed in horror, as his hands missed the broken sides of the railing. The piece that broke falling behind him into the rushing water. As he fell heavily into the fast moving creek, with a great splash he struck the freezing water the current sucking him below with in seconds.

He heard her scream his name in a panic over and over, as he was dragged under the water and pulled down stream. The water freezing his bare skin, his leather jacket water logged and weighing him down.

Surrounded by the dull dark green water, his ears popping falling into a soft roar he was unable to hear her voice any longer, as he sank deeper.

Usagi rushed off the bridge, her stomach on fire with anxious worry as she tore down the bank after her love. He was under the water, the current dragging him at great speeds towards a set of large rocks a few miles ahead. She pushed onward, heart slamming against her chest throat burning with fear as twilight set in. The deep shadows of the trees falling over the rushing water, casting a darkness within the depth he was trapped in. Slipping on loose stones in her fury to keep up to the pieces of wood from the bridge, she cut her knees up pretty good. Uncaring to the blood now dripping from her knees, she gathered herself up once more, tearing off down the loose stones along the bank with further determination. Her balloon having torn free during her fall, floating off into the twilight forgotten.

"Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan!" She kept screaming out to him, searching franticly through the bubbling foam of the current, for any sign of him. Her world was dieing a slow agonizing death, every second she couldn't find him.

Mamoru could see the vague light of the surface, leaves and wood shadowing over him as he kicked upwards. His chest was burning from lack of air, his arms and legs growing numb from the frigid water. He needed to get to the surface before he lost all feeling in this extremities. Breaking the surface with a sharp gasp, he had only enough time to take one breath before his body was slammed into the hard unforgiving surface of a set of large boulders.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi screamed, kicking off her pink slippers. Leaping on top of the boulders with a cat like agility and grace. Grasping a piece of drift wood jutting out of the bank, that she found leaning against the first stone she jumped onto. Bounding across the boulders, in long easy strides. As she moved along the manmade embankment of rocks towards him. Her heart finally lifting with hope, her silk slip tearing up the middle, as she stretched her legs from one grande leap to another to reach his side.

"Mamo-chan! The stick, grab the stick. I'll drag you to the bank." She called down to him, shouting over the crashing waves against the boulders.

Mamoru glanced up towards her drunkenly, his mind buzzing from his head slamming into the rocks. Arms feeling like dead weights, he grunted in effort to get them to move, forcing with a great effort for his fingers to grasp the wet, soft wood of the proffered stick.

Once she felt his weight tug on the wood, she deftly moved along the boulders towards the bank. Leaping back onto the loose stone beach just before the river. With her little bare feet struggling for purchase, her hands gripping the slick wood with everything she had she pulled. Her legs staining as she moved up the beach pulling Mamoru's cold weight back onto the dry land.

Moaning and shivering he crawled out of the river, flopping down on his belly on the mossy stones exhausted.

"Oh...god...Oh...god." She stuttered finally allowing herself to break down into tears. As she moved on trembling limps before his head. Rolling him onto his back, placing his soggy head in her lap.

Taking a shuttering breath, she brushed his long dark hair out of his face with trembling fingers. Tears of relief streaming down her cheeks. He had given her quite a scare. Her heart was still beating hard, her throat still burning as her fear ebbed away.

Mamoru was so thankful she had a clear enough head to find a stick and pull him to safety. He hadn't the strength to fight the current for much longer. What a day! he grumbled darkly in his mind.

A couple hours later, still dripping. Mamoru and Usagi made it back to his bike.

Shivering with a chill, he placed his helmet on and mounted the bike. Usagi got on behind him, wrapping her arms thankfully around his waist squeezing tight. Reassuring herself that he was still here, still at her side.

He turned the ignition eager to get home and into dry clothes. The engine merely laughed at him with the dull click, click of a dead battery.

ARRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHH! The frustrated mind of Mamoru screamed at the fates for ending this stressful day on such a lame note. Usagi's sad soft moan issued behind him, understanding the bike was dead. She climbed off silently, pulling off her helmet feeling defeated. Her birthday wasn't going how she had hoped.

He pulled off his own helmet, trying to remain positive. His heart breaking as he saw her looking at him with such sad eyes. She felt horrible at how much bad luck he was having on this birthday date with her. Taking the blame upon her own shoulders for such a dreadful day.

"oh...Usako. Don't." he scrambled off his bike. Tossing his helmet uncaringly to the ground and quickly gathering her up in his arms. As she valiantly held back further tears, clutching at his damp t-shirt hiding her face in his chest as she sought to find her calm once more.

"Look, I see this day a just one big adventure..neh?" He put a positive spin on things. Giving her a tight squeeze against him with his arms.

She mumbled bitterly into this damp chest, shaking her head.

"I can't hear you?" Mamoru rolled his eyes, her cute behaviour already improving his spirits.

"I'm bad luck!" She whined, raising her head up bracing her chin on his chest. Her wide blue eyes staring up at him full of frustrated tears.

"You, little princess are the best thing to ever happen to me!" He explained, cupping her ears with his hands and leaning down with all the intentions of drawing her up in a passionate kiss to seal the truth of the statement...instead he got a tiny creepy, crawling feet climbing up under his soggy shirt.

"YEARGGGGGHHGHGHGHGGG, GAH,...GAH...GAH!" Mamoru screamed into the night, leaping away from her. Hip, hoping like a maniac while trying to pull his shirt over his head.

Usagi was startled at first then began to smirk trying not to laugh at her now completely freaking out boyfriend but it didn't work. She was roaring with laughter in seconds, clutching her aching belly with tears streaming down her cheeks.

As the wet shirt got stuck on his head, with him yanking and stumbling about blindly. Still plaintively screaming like a girl while Tuxy, still in his ninja outfit, absently climbed up the bare skin along his side, slipping behind his armpit, up his back to perch on his broad shoulder. Finally Mamoru got the shirt off, tossing it to the sidewalk in disgust. Glancing over bitterly to the little mouse sitting on his shoulder smugly.

"I hate you..." He commented with bitter distain. Tuxy merely puckered up his little pink lips giving Mamoru a kiss off. Then both mouse and man turned to Usagi smirking. As if they had intended the whole thing like a comedic duo. She continued to laugh uncontrollably in front of them both. Her joyful voice ringing in the cool night air like the sweetest of bells.


	22. Chapter 22

Second Movement

Chapter Twenty-one

The trip home was as much of an adventure as the whole day. It took them seven gruelling never ending blocks just to find a bus stop. Then the bus that showed itself must have been one of the older ones in the fleet. It's yellow and green body was badly rusted out around the tire rims, and it smoked like a diesel monster. Once inside, the plastic seats looked worn and ripped. The occupants already on board looked just as uncomfortable and disgruntled as Mamoru now felt. Guiding Usagi gently to the back, onto the long bench. He sat down heavily, his damp clothes clinging to him all wrong. Making him uncomfortable, and nervous.

Usagi wrinkled her little nose catching a bad smell from the back area of the bus. She never said a thing about the odd, sour smell that was floating thick around her. Coughing and gagging discreetly, she leaned into Mamoru's arm. Ducking her head meekly into his damp sleeve, absently pressing the wet cloth up against her nose.

Mamoru soon caught wind of the stagnantly greasy smell himself, casting his gaze accusingly about the nearby passengers attempting to find the source. Tuxy wriggled out of his hiding spot in Mamoru's jeans pocket, his pink nose twitching in agitation he knew that gross smell. Slinking along the plastic bench he left their side once more as the hunt was on.

The smell was growing heavier, more putrid. Usagi moaned in discomfort, her head swimming with a nauseous feeling. Mamoru wrapped a protective arm around her slim shoulder, drawing her into this chest. She thankfully burrowed her nose and most of her face into his shirt.

The rest of the passengers seemed oblivious to the putrid smell, giving the uncomfortable young couple odd looks.

Soon Mamoru was gagging, he couldn't stand it. Rising to his feet, pulling the clutching Usagi with him. He yanked the stop cord that ran the length of the busses roof. The Bus smoothly weaved into the parking lane, stopping with a lurch. Mamoru quickly departed the bus through the back folding doors, keeping Usagi at his side as they leaped back into the clear clean air on the sidewalk.

Tuxy clung to the pull rope of the bus, swinging back and forth increasing his momentum. As the bus door folded aside, when Mamoru and Usagi left. He flung himself out and up onto the the top of the bus. Squinting in the faint light of the night closing in around him for the faint shimmer of the Imp. The bus jumped forward, a bright white glow from the passing street lamps strobbing over the green metal sheeting of the buses roof. It was then he found the reflective glare at the end of the bus, a figure mirroring the world upon it's own flesh. Sitting smugly, his feet dangling off the back kicking the upper break lights absently.

Tuxy screamed his battle cry, releasing both of the needles in one smooth motion. Leaping into the air towards the imp, his little feet jutting out in a ninja kicking attack.

The Imp squealed in fright, jumping to its feet to meet Tuxy's charge, his tiny hands raised in defence.

Mamoru watched the bus pull away, noticing Tuxy fighting thin air on top of the back of the bus. Moving through pudgy versions of Samurai kata's. His sewing needles gleaming in the lamp lights, kicking and swinging his make shift swords as if he truly was a ninja. Mamoru shook his head, unable to break his confused gaze from the fast departing bus.

That mouse was just not right!

It was a long ass walk back to the house! But Mamoru enjoyed every minute of it, Usagi was a joy as always. They talked softly about everything and then some, holding hands admiring the warm night. The gentle waning moon, and the vague stars twinkling just above the red glow of the city lights. Entering once more into the comfort of their little piece of heaven. They took to the dirt path at a slower gait, unwilling to let the walk end to soon. Mamoru paid his princess another loving glance, one of a thousand he had paid her just this evening. He found long ago that he never tired of admiring her ,seeking to memorize her every feature, when she wasn't looking his way. Busy staring up at the moon, lost in her inner fantasies. He had been admiring her, as she admired the moon. The cool breeze that had been plaguing their walk, sending chills through is damp clothing. Was playing with her golden long hair, once more glowing silver in the faint light. She giggled at the winds antics, brushing some her long strands behind her ear.

Mamoru sighed completely at peace...

It was then his thought of his present once more. Deftly tucking his hand back into the pocket that held the velvet case, his heart froze instantly when he found the pocket depressingly empty. He had lost it...in the river no doubt. Mamoru instantly bowed his head in despair, grimacing with silent pain. He had lost his chance now. The day's bad luck just kept getting worse!

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi's sweet concerned voice invaded his bitterness, like a warm light which always sought to pull him back out of the darkness.

Mamoru sighed, casting her worried face a strong smile, before returning to the defeated sulk. He would go back to the river tomorrow, find that box and then...it would all turn out, stay positive.

The front of the house was just coming into view, when Usagi took the initiative moving in front of him. Pressing her hands against his chest, ducking her cute little smiling face underneath his downward gaze. Mamoru couldn't help but chuckle happily, as her sweet face came into view. Her blue eyes so full of good cheer.

"Tell me?' she inquired, wanting to know why he was suddenly so sad.

"I will, soon..." He admitted with an honest smile, Damn she was so cute.

He leaned further down towards her taking advantage of the moment, he heard her breath hitch as she anticipated the coming kiss. Closing his eyes, Mamoru sought to enjoy the moment as their lips brushed.

"Squeak!" Tuxy's frightened voice invaded the near kiss, shattering it like a fragile piece of glass.

Usagi instantly twirled away from him at the mouses sudden terrorfied call, causing him to stumbled forward awkwardly with a disappointed groan. GODDAMNIT! he hadn't been able to give her a single kiss today without some one interrupting or some grande circumstance getting in the way!

Tuxy stumbled out of the bushes out front of the veranda, his outfit a torn mess. Blood seeping from a wound along his back leg.

"Oh...Tuxy, what happened to you?" Usagi whined, her voice thick with heart felt compassion. Kneeling down to the ground, placing her palms flat to the dirt. The mouse fell with a exaggerated spin, fainting on his back into her waiting hands. An tiny arm raised over his tired furry face, pink hand twitching in 'great 'pain.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Mamoru grumbled, as Usagi rushed her injured mouse into the house. Whimpering and codling him to her breast like a worried mother.

Mamoru shoved his hands into the pockets of his damp jeans, kicking at rocks ruefully with his soggy sneakers. This day had sucked beyond the telling of it...

He entered the house brooding, a bitterness falling over him like a dark mantle. He could hear Usagi in the bathroom, tending to Tuxy soothing him with soft words. The fact of that mouse taking her away from him was grating on his every nerve. Entering into the kitchen, his face dropped in both wonder and amusement. Every corner of the roof, floor and walls was covered in gloppy, sticky batter. Leaning around the island, he found Mako on her knees mopping away at the wooden flooring, her hair splattered with batter. Still in her green sweats and white t-shirt, which looked like the front was covered in the same uncooked mess. Her face was glowing red with fury, as she growled and cursed under her breath while grinding the sponge into the cupboards corner attempting to dig out a glob of batter.

"What happened?" Mamoru questioned keeping his voice in a monotone to hide the laughter in it.

"I have no idea!" She nearly screamed. "I followed the directions, I did everything correctly. But when I opened the oven to take the cake out. 'BOOM' It exploded in my face!" Glaring up at him for a moment before returning to her cleaning fuming silently.

Mamoru took his leave of the situation, a fierce chill shivering through his body. He needed to get out these damp clothes before he got sick. Knowing the bathroom was currently occupied by Nurse Usa and her pathetic furry patient. Having a warm bath was out of the question, so he put on a pair of navy boxers and slipped under the dark sheets on his sleeping mat. Needing to warm up quickly, he tucked himself up into a tight ball seeking to use his body heat.

Usagi tucked Tuxy back into his cage, giving him a gentle kiss on the top of his dark furry head. Before closing the cage bars and locking the little bar down. His ninja costume was ruined and tossed away. The mouse was saddened for the loss, but he had closet full of outfits. Having been returning to the toy store for weeks collecting new ensembles. He had quite the variety now, so with out much complaint he burrowed into the wood chips towards his cute wooden wardrobe set in the corner of the cage by his elegant iron rod, dolls twin bed with silver silk sheets. To ascertain what his next heroic suit would be. He left that Imp, hurting out by the yards boundaries near the street. But the little trouble maker still had it out for his princess.

As if on cue, the Imp had found a new and more entertaining way to cause chaos. Limping in front of a metal lamp post. The bright light glaring through his invisible barrier, revealing him as nothing more then a brown leather skinned goblin. With wispy rust colour red hair, fanning out of two very long pointed ears that flopped very much like a bunnies. His round head was bald and wrinkly, loose like an elephants. With small watery brown eyes, that had an almost childish vanity in how innocent they looked. Marred by the wrinkled, dry skin of his angled cheeks and thin bloodless lips, with only the tips of two pointed teeth jutting out at the corners.

His chest was thin, narrow and boney as if he was starving, with long spindling arms and legs. Narrow large knuckled fingers attached to fat hands. Wearing only the barest remains of a stained beige cloth to cover his emaciated waist. He chittered with merriment, shuffling over to a tattered poster of a lost toy poodle. Reaching high over his head, straining on his bare tip toes, he touched the poster. The modest image changing into a brightly coloured poster, telling all about a great party happening up the street. All welcome! Every lost poster of that poor poodle, that had been taped up around the neighbourhood or even around all of Minato-ku. Changed to the colourful declaration of fun and good times to be had at Mamoru's house.

Mamoru was huddled under the covers, shivering like mad, his teeth chattering. The cold he was feeling wasn't natural it seem exaggerated? Wrapping his arms tightly around his chest he hunched into the covers, pulling them over his head to seek to warm the layer beneath with his hot breath.

A few minutes later the silent peace he had found under the blankets was invaded, by a soft rustling near his feet. Squinting to attempt to make out what was going on near his feet, he fell into soft laughter as Usako's little face appeared with a cute giggle. He raised himself out of the covers, as she wriggled herself up against him popping her head out beside him, kissing the tip of his nose in the cutest manner. Then snaked her arms underneath his, drawing him up against her. Nuzzling her face just under his chin, as he wrapped his arms snug around her shoulders.

"Your freezing?" she commented with sympathy, holding him tighter with her slender arms.

"That obvious?" He muttered bitterly.

Usagi huffed, not liking his tone. "I could warm you up?" She stated in a sly tone, her hands rubbing in small circles along his shoulder blades.

He pulled away, casting her a curious look. She merely giggled nervously, cheeks flaring. As she ducked her head down meekly, retreating under the covers again. Mamoru was confused, then he felt her push gentle but firmly on his chest wanting him to lay on his back. He complied, still in the dark about her passionate intentions. As a small sound issued from beneath the covers, he timidly lifted them up. Finding her golden hair fanned over his chest, her warm breath heating his cold skin. She ran her fingers in circles around his hard nipples, sending shivers through him. Mamoru groaned in instant pleasure, as she explored the hills and valleys of his torso with her delicate fingers. Allowing the sheet to drop back down lazily, hiding her further light movements beneath. He lay still, closing his eyes, basking in her boldness.

Her heart was pounding in her ears, as she rubbed his taunt, cold skin under her warm fingers seeking to find the courage to try what her cousin had taught her. Seeing one of his firm stiff nipples, she rose back up from his abs to give it a swift lick with her warm tongue. Hearing him groan deeply, as he felt the warm wet sensation. His sounds of pleasure were giving her courage. With both hands, caressing his sides up and down she gave the nipple a long suck with her lips pressed tightly together.

As his moans began to turn into a heavy breathing, she moved to the side drawing her tongue over his other nipple. She could feel the welcomed heat igniting within her own belly, as she was aroused by her ministration upon him. Pressing lingering kisses along the side of his broad chest, slowly moving downward.

Drawing her tongue around the velvet recesses of his well muscled stomach. The fingers of one of her hands sliding down to his boxers, deftly undoing the small button there.

The husky moaning he had been issuing, ceased instantly as her hand slipped under the material of his underwear gripping his rigid hardness, drawing it out from hiding through the loose opening of fabric.

Mamoru lifted the sheet up like lightening, watching in utter amazement as she slid herself further down his body. Cradling him in strong fingers, her golden hair cascading around her shoulders as she dipped her sweet face downwards.

"Usako!" He choked, as he suddenly felt the wet heat of her mouth surround the very tip.

"Oh...Kami..." He thumped his head back against the yielding softness of the mat. His mind going numb, as she took more of him inside her mouth, with an eagerness he never believed she possessed.

His whole being was becoming flooded with waves of pure ecstasy, her lips firm upon him drawing him further into the depths of near release.

"Usa...oh...my...uhnnn." He wasn't even able to form words, lifting his head up for a moment, watching the blanket shift eroticly upon his groin. In short, insistent thrusting motions, the concealment of what she was doing upon him sending him to climax all that much quicker.

He was definitely warm now...hell he was on fire!

She took him in long and slow, for a while, then picked up her pace as she felt him begin to spasm. Mina had expressed that at this point she had to take him into her throat other wise she was going to get a surprise.

"Usako!" He cried as the surge of release began to exploded within him. He had braced himself on his elbows to stare in bewilderment as she took him in deep. His strong fingers gripping intensely into the soft mat.

Just as the wave of climax washed through him, a whisper of the divider interrupted the moment. Mamoru turned to it in utter disbelief as Ami, dressed in the barest of dull blue silk shifts and white booty shorts. Lounged against the wooden frame of the divider, completely at ease.

"What cha do'in..." She sang merrily.

Startled, by her voice, feeling embarrassed at getting caught in such an erotic situation. Usagi pulled off him suddenly, just as he exploded in her face.

"EEEEEEEEEEK!" she screamed in both fright and shame, as she felt the hot liquid strike her face in the darkness under the blanket.

"Crap..." Mamoru breathed, thumping his head back against the mat. Feeling horrible for just unloading all over her.

"Ooooook, bad timing...then." Ami sauntered out, in a loose gait pulling the divider closed behind her.

As the divider was sealed, Usagi scrambled out of the bottom of the blanket in near tears. Refusing to look at him she retreated to her dresser, grabbing a bunch of tissues from the box by her makeup and mopped up her face.

"Usako...Oh, Kami. I am so sorry. I thought you were going to...I..." Mamoru could only stammer and stutter uncertainly. As she nervously, retreated from the room as well. Not knowing what to do with herself, or even able to talk to him. Her face was flaming red, with humiliation and something deeper shining in her eyes something that looked like the thoughts of failure.

Mamoru began thumping his head in earnest upon the matt, squeezing his eyes shut in frustration.

THUD

THUD

THUD...

The rhythmic beating of the floor against the back of his head was oddly soothing...Fuck my Life...he repeated upon every impact.

Several minutes later, he was dressed in a pair of black sweats and a white muscle shirt leaving his room on a mission to find her. Entering into the bowels of complete insanity and chaos which was currently raging through out his house!

Dashing across the hall he wondered if Usako had sought seclusion in the Guardian's room. Pushing the divided aside he was greeted with the absolute lunacy of it having become a large marine wonder land. With a sunken pirate ship, coral reef filled with tropical fish and of all his bad luck so far today several sharks. Looming on the periphery of the underwater landscape. His heart was soon thundering in his ears, flesh both heating and cooling in a wave of dread. He slammed the divider closed, as if sealing the image away would make not exist. Quickly running down the hall, catching sight of several strangers in odd costumes moving in and out of his bathroom, and out the side divider at the end of the hall. Ducking into the kitchen, finding a group of male college students raiding his fridge. Beers clutched in their hands as they made snide comments about his choice of frozen foods. A part of him wanted to stop for a moment and give each of them a swift kick in the ass, but he needed to find Usako. He made it the island, in time to see Tuxy racing down the wooden surface. Dressed in a black top hat, long black cape with deep lavender silk underneath and the same cane with a silver skull tucked into a black leather belt at his waist. The buckle was silver, of a deck of cards, that depicted a full house.

Mamoru didn't even blink, merely snatched the mouse up with one hand, stuffing him unceremoniously into a pocket of his sweats. Ignoring the mouses, indignant squeak directed his way before becoming muffled in the cotton confines of his pocket.

Making it into the living room, he found Mako attempting crowd control around the their poor couch.

There were several groups of high school kids, milling around with beers. If anyone even looked towards the couch, Mako would glare with dire threat towards them. Causing them to back off, and slowly disappear back out to the veranda.

"What the Hell is going on!" Mamoru ranted to Mako.

"Ami...She's wasn't feeling well this afternoon. So she went and lied down. When she got up, she wasn't right...I thinks her powers have been tainted?" Mako began.

"What the hell does that mean!" Mamoru shouted back, losing his calm. The house was out of control, completely crowded with strangers, and not even the normal kind, with beer in their hands for Kami's sake.

"It means, I've sent Serenity out to find her, since I think she left the house for the yard somewhere to join this spontaneous party! That I did not plan...mind." She finished, noticing Mamoru's look of death upon her. "They all just showed up about a half hour ago! "

"So all this crazy stuff...Ami's causing it?" Mamoru ranted.

"Yes,...some of it, the rest I think is a Chaos Imp." Mako sighed, having figure out to late why so many crazy things had been happening around the house today.

"And why are you guarding the stupid couch!" He yelled, a vein popping in his head. All he wanted to do was fix what happened in the bedroom with Usagi. Instead he had all these stupid things to deal with as well. Why couldn't things be simple!

Mako frustrated by his tone and volume. Threw herself backwards into the couch. As she landed heavily onto the cushions, causing the sheet to billow up behind light and airy like a cloud. Dozens upon dozens of little live bunnies began to bound out of the fluttering sheets like popcorn. The tiny bunnies jumped and flipped around the living like a horde of happy balls of fluff. It was most sickeningly cute sight he had ever witnessed.

"Oh, Kami! Guard the couch, Guard the couch!" Mamoru screamed as a new flood of horrors washed over him, watching the horde of rabbits hopping off around his house. He turned on his heel and exploded out onto the veranda. As he left the confines of the house, a beer bottle appeared in his hand. He tossed it to the dirt in disgust, knowing now how everyone was getting alcohol. Not at all feeling the need to look around with any subtly he shouted in complete panic into the night.

"Usako!"

Usagi had felt so humiliated, she had been trying to please him, in the end she had made a mess of it. She had been so startled by everything, didn't know what to do, what made it worse was the hurt look on his face as she left him. She just wanted to find a place to take a deep breath , instead she found her home turned into a land of craziness. Forcing all her hurt away, she would deal with it later she needed to find Ami before she got any worse.

Dashing around the corner of the house, she made it into the shadows just as a strong hand grabbed her arm tossing her roughly against the outer divider.

With her breath knocked out of her briefly, she could only blink lamely. As the large shadow who accosted her moved into view.

"Seiya..." Usagi gathered herself as quickly as she could. As he smiled slyly down at her, moving smoothly up against her as he had before. His handsome face showing a confidence with her that she had unknowingly encouraged upon their last encounter. Dressed nicely in a pair of jeans, a dark blue dress shirt and black jacket. He was looking smart and quite handsome, with his long dark pony tail swaying at his hip.

"I saw the sign, out in Azabu this evening. I so enjoyed the last party I attended here. I couldn't wait to get here tonight." He commented like silk, his large hands gripping her on either side of her hips brushing himself against her intimately.

Usagi stiffened, her hands flying up to his chest pushing on him attempting to force him back.

"Seiya...Last time, was a mistake. I wasn't in my right mind...I was scared and really drunk." Usagi started. Seiya leaned in, cupping her chin in a hand guiding her face upward. She cringed as his lips brushed against hers.

"But I thought we were really getting somewhere last time..." He breathed, lightly rubbing his thumb over the side of her breast just as he had that night in the grove of trees.

"NO!" Usagi screamed in his face, in sudden fear, boxing his ears with her fists.

Seiya cried out in sharp pain, clutching the sides of his head mournfully.

"I'm sorry if I let you believe you had a chance with me. You don't, not ever!" Usagi raged at him, her face red with fury. Arrogant, forceful human males!

"I belong to Mamoru..." She whispered meaningfully, racing away from him before he could grab onto her wrist and way lay her longer.

Mamoru leaped off the veranda, running into the shadows along the side of the house. Finding Seiya stumbling into the trees beside the building, rubbing his red swollen ears ruefully. Mamoru wondered briefly what happened to him, soon shrugging it off because he truly didn't care. He dashed into the milling crowds in the yard yet again. Finding Yaten sitting smugly on the platform plugging in a large portable stereo system. The young man was again in black dress pants and his silver sparkly t-shirt that really made Mamoru question the man's sexual preferences.

"Are you ever without your music?" Mamoru stated bitterly.

"Hey, Banana Boy!" Yaten commented brightly, tossing several disc's into the loading sleeve on top of the glowing display panel.

"Banana Boy..."Mamoru started in alarm. Raising a hand, needing to resist getting into it with Yaten. He did not have time for this...

Yaten pulled out his phone, tapped up his photo gallery, and smugly shoved the screen into his face.

Mamoru took one look at the humiliating painting, his face heating, fury rising to a boiling point. He was already having a hard time containing his frustration and rage, this image was just the cherry on top. Yaten took the phone away beginning to roar with laughter at his expense.

Mamoru could only growl, before his anger got the best of him. Like lightening he lashed out, with a powerful swing of his fist, connecting mercilessly with Yaten's smug face. Yaten's shocked face swung to the left hard, out cold with one strike to the jaw. The shorter man, crumbled to the platform like a bag of chips.

Mamoru stormed away, shouting. "Usako!" Not even taking any pride in bringing the annoying little man down.

"Ami!" Usagi called as she pushed through the crowds now dancing once more in the back yard. Yet this time it wasn't just college students hanging about. She saw all kinds of strange people from around Tokyo, mixed in with high school students.

She saw Dandies, with their french style trousers,and white dress shirts. Looking every bit like a modern gentlemen, Mori Girls with mini dresses that looked right out of fairy tale with lace trim. The most freaky were the group of Aoimoji-ke girls hanging out around the back grove of trees. With their punk style clothes, with loud boisterous colours and monster prints. Each one had their one unique flare with bright coloured hair and fashion accessories ranging from cute to grotesque. Strange shirts, skirts and knee length pants. Usagi was to meek to ever feel comfortable in any fashion that was so in your face. A part of her envied those girls, their confidence to be so original. With a sigh of growing frustration, she circled back around the large crowd of odd looking strangers calling out for her Guardian.

Mamoru took two steps forward his well honed skills at accessing a large group of strangers for threat kicking in. Finding a large group of men in dark leather jackets, a familiar symbol of a white skull with glowing red eyes making his blood run cold. Bosozoku, Of all the F*****luck!

Then he finally caught sight of Usagi on the far side of the crowd of Tokyo's finest crop of freaks and punks that were milling in his backyard. She was turning in oblivious circles, searching for Ami.

Please do not go near those Bikers...he pleaded in his mind.

Then Tuxy began to squirm in a frenzy within his pocket, his little claws digging into the soft flesh of his thigh.

With a loud curse, he lunged into his pocket and snatched up the struggling mouse.

"What the Hell!" He screamed in the well dressed mouses face. His growing rage increasing beyond his control. It was strange it was like his feelings over everything were becoming exaggerated out of proportion.

Tuxy stood tall in his palm, adjusting his top hat with a disgruntled air. Then pointed fiercely up to the pagoda roof of the house. Seeking Mamoru to see what he saw, standing up there orchestrating the rising chaos around the house, and out of control emotions.

Mamoru squinted, barely making out the shimmer of a small form standing on the roof.

"That's the demon?" He commented, near laughter. It was the same size as Tuxy, how could something that small create so much ill.

"Well, I have to get Usako before she gets into trouble. You go get that imp. " Mamoru moved back to the platform intent of putting Tuxy down.

Tuxy shook his head in a panic, his pink hands clutching onto his thumb tightly.

"What?" Mamoru complained, as the mouse pointed plaintively at his hurt leg.

"Seriously?" annoyance was laced thickly in Mamoru's voice.

Tuxy jutted out his bottom lip in a pout.

"Fine, If you can't climb up there and get him I will get you up there!" He ranted, his frustration with the lazy mouse rising higher. Quickly he pulled out the cotton cord from the waist of his sweats, curling it up around Tuxy's left arm.

"Use this, tie him up and drag him back to the Kitchen Island. I'll get Usako and meet you there. That little pain in the ass is going to put my life back in order!" He could feel his heart speeding up, as if he was about to go into combat. These increased feelings of rage were out of control but he couldn't stop to calm himself down.

Tuxy gave him a curt nod, anticipating that Mamoru was going to place him on the roof nicely. Unfortunately, Mamoru was so full of anxious emotions about Usagi wandering loose, and those bikers near by, he felt he had no time to fuss with the mouse.

Adjusting his grip, like Tuxy was a football. The Mouse let out a startled squeak,

Mamoru bellowed. "Tuxy...La Smoking Bomber!" tossing him with great speed and accuracy towards the Imp's tell tale Shimmer.

Tuxy squeaked a promise of pain back at Mamoru, as he was rudely sent flying through the night like a bullet in the wind. The fur on his face flying wildly as the air rushed past him, his eye wide, tears forming on the edges from the wind drying out his sockets. His pink lips, pulled back showing feral teeth, cheeks flapping from the powerful momentum of his speed through the air. Screaming in terror he soared through the air, one pink hand clutching his cane tight in front of his chin ready to strike the Imp upon impact.

The Imp cried in alarm, as the mouse slammed into him. The two tumbled away over the other side of the roof in a tangle of arms and legs.

Mamoru brushed his hands together, with a smugness as he watch both little pains go down over the roofs other side. Turning back to the crowds to deal with the issue of an absently wandering Usagi.

Rolling his eyes, while chuckling darkly finding his little blonde goddess making a bee line towards the bikers. Head down lost in her thoughts, completely oblivious of them in her path.

He lunged into action, pushing through the crowds attempting to intercept her before she got to close to the bikers. He had spent the last few years trying to sever all ties with Yakuza. The biker gang in her path was the very gateway he had used to gain ranking with the mafia years ago.

"Hey there, sweet thing?" A husky voice broke her thoughts, Usagi blinked back tears raising her face to meet a large man with long black hair that hung in a wild cascade down his broad shoulders. Wearing a dark leather jacket similar to Mamoru's. With deep almost black eyes, his square face dusted with whiskers. He was about her age, with a round belly. Behind him was about a dozen or so, high school boys all leering at her like she was a prime piece of meat.

"Uhmmm..." Usagi breathed, her heart in her throat suddenly feeling a cold chill running up her spine. She was in a heap of trouble here...Quickly darting her wide blue eyes about searching for a way out of this increasingly bad situation. As the boys began to circle around her, cutting off any kind of escape.

Her mind was screaming for Mamoru. Needing him to appear out of thin air and save her yet again. Her own inner voice ranting at her stupidity...her weakness yet again to need her Guardian's protection. When was she going to learn to pay attention more to her surroundings, she knew things were out of control around her.

Usagi had curled a hand up to guard her breasts, watching in fear as the young men's began to reach for her. Holding her breath in dread towards the outcome of the next couple seconds as they closed in.

"Excuse me gentlemen..." A deep familiar voice echoed over the crowds of young men, intent on fondling her. Mamoru's calm threatening voice invaded the circling vultures, filling her with hope and security in a instant. The boys parted for the tall, dark haired man. Who strode purposefully into their midst, glaring death at each and everyone one of them in turn.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried in relief, dashing into his embrace. Seeking to hide herself within his strong arms.

"Sorry Gentleman, but the little lady belongs to me." He stated, an intensity of possession in his eyes. That made the boys take a few more steps back, swallowing nervously. He cast her a comforting smile, before pushing her behind him knowing by the irritated look in the leader's face this wasn't going to end peacefully.

"I was just talking to her, you don't have to get all in my face...old man!" The rotund young man scowled up at him. Swaggering in front of Mamoru, casting his lads a sly smile looking so much like a young wolf. He wasn't going to loose face in front of his gang. They rode with the moto, See..Want...Take. And right now He saw a pretty blonde thing, that he wanted to take. In every way possible...

Knowing a fight was unavoidable Mamoru sized up the young man, who was a head shorter but out weighed him significantly. His gait was a loose amble that spoke of years of training in a combat. He might know some moves to take him down fast.

"Usako...I need you to move away from me now..." Mamoru directed a hushed command, his tone serious. Usagi had been hiding behind him, clutching at the waist of his sweats in fear.

She answered him with a whimper, then let go of him taking a few steps back. Her hands clutched up against her breast again, watching her love circling the other man with a determination in his dark blue eyes. Her heart was beating hard against her chest, an acid forming in her throat as she watched the confrontation.

Mamoru debated how honourable it would be for him to transform into his Guardian form and really kick this punks ass! Though he knew he could take him in his human form, not easily, the fight wouldn't be quick but he could finish it. Raising his fists up in a defensive posture near his face, he continued to circle the young man patiently waiting for him to make the first move.

The young man chuckled feeling confident in himself. As he pulled two iron pipes about the size of a pair of Kali sticks from inside his leather jacket. They were about as long as his fore arm, old, dented and stained with dried blood.

Mamoru groaned in frustration the fight just went in the boys favour... he was definitely not coming out of this with out bodily harm.

Tuxy hunched over the Imps head, grinning smugly over its fully tied up form. The leathery skinned demon was laying prone on the wooden counter of the kitchen island. Mamoru's black cotton rope from his pants wrapped tightly around the Imps body from head to toe. Tied in a smart bow at the very top of his bald head. Only his two watery black eyes peeked out between the long fully encompassing rope, making him look like a tiny wrapped up mummy. The very tips of his droopy pointed ears could be seen just below the bow. Tuxy had done a good job tying him up. Now he was waiting for Mamoru impatiently. Tapping the skull at the top of his cane on the Imps forehead to bide his time. The Imp moaned and squeezed his eyes shut every time the cold metal skull impacted him between the eyes.

"Mamo-Chan watch out!" Usagi shouted, in terror. Tears streaming down her face as her love took a couple more blows from the pipes against his defending arms. Fear for his life, gripped her heart in it's icy grasp. Taking her breath away, every time he took a strike from the boys attacking weapons.

Mamoru was focused on the battle lost within the world of white noise, he entered when in mortal combat, over took his senses. He could no longer see anything but the fat boy striking out at him, or hear anything but his own sharp breaths and thundering heart beats.

The bones in his arms were ringing, maybe fractured from the pipes attacks. The boy was fast, and knew how to use those things. Mamoru was on the defensive instantly, catching a pipe against the face early on. He could feel the wet trickling of his blood, leaking from a wound on the side of his temple. He needed to end this quickly, before the boy beat him down to much. He needed to get the upper hand, he had trained on the street. Brawling for years as a part of a biker gang while in High School then in Senior year he was ushered into the Yakusa and graduated from pipes and sticks to real weapons. Collecting combat moves from various art forms along the way, that he used now when caught up in a fight. Instantly he went on instinct, the boy raised the pipes up to strike out in a fierce attacking kata. Mamoru moved into him as he approached, with a side step using his momentum to strike a fist straight at the kids nose breaking it upon impact. Then spun on his heel, cracking his elbow into the side of his head, snapping it back with a sickening crack.

The boy stood stunned for a second blinking in pain, his nose a bloody mess. As Mamoru then stepped out of reach of his pipes waiting to see if the fight was gone from him.

The young man screamed in fury loosing his calm, lunging towards him. Mamoru groaned flexing his arms, adjusting his stance, ready for more combat.

Then Usagi screamed in rage, shattering his battle focus.

Ami meandered out of the bathroom, the goofy, near giddy buzz she had humming through out her mind and body had faded into a shuttering chill. She was in a cold sweat, her short dark hair plastered to her forehead, the Mercury symbol fluttering with her fading energy. Unable to feel any warmth in her now aching body. Her eyes were blood shot, mind falling into a numbing haze unable to form any thoughts. Her flimsy silk tank top was doing little to retain any heat, she folded her arms over herself shivering as she moved slowly across the trash strewn hall and through the divider into the kitchen.

Stopping in front of the island, gripping the edge for support, she grimaced in both pain and confusion as she took in Tuxy torturing a small creature all wrapped up in black sting.

Tuxy's nose twitched as he smelled the taint of chaos in Ami's powers. She was slowing sub coming to the poison coursing through her spirit. He scampered over to her, taking up her hand and pulling it over to his captured enemy. Placing her hand on the small creature, so she could feel what he had caught.

Ami's eyes widened in shock as she sensed the chaos writhing with in the creature.

"You caused all this..." She breathed, her voice cold and calculated. Eyes twitching in fury.

Mamoru whirled around, ignoring the young man's coming assault. The sounds of his love's distress ripping him from his battle lust. A tall young man, with close cropped black hair, in the same leather jacket and jeans as the rest of the bikers. Had circled around Usagi and grabbed her around the waist hauling her writhing and fighting off her feet. Attempting to drag her away to the group of bikers.

"Let me go!" She screamed, beating on his arms with tiny fists. Her legs flailing about trying to kick his knees out.

Mamoru became a whirlwind, turning back to the attacking young man. Grabbing his left wrist, using his momentum and weight to fling him over his shoulder. Twisting the boys wrist that held a pipe into a submission hold at his feet in seconds. Twisting the wrist a little more, Mamoru broke it. Leaving the arrogant young pup screaming in pain. Not even breaking stride, Mamoru grabbed up both pipes from his fainting grasp. Racing toward the group of bikers, heedless of his own safety.

The tall biker who had taken Usagi hostage, had pulled her away into confinement within the group of fellow bikers. They were not going to lose, even if their leader went down. This fight was a matter of personal pride now! How would they ever be able to face the other gangs in Osaka or even here in Tokyo if they caught wind they were defeated by one man.

"Hold her I'm next." The tall young man called snidely over his shoulder, pulling a wooden sword he had braced against this leather jacket at the back.

Mamoru focused his healing aura into this arms, which had already taken a major beating and needed some reenforcement before the bones shattered.

Not wanting any support from their fat leader, he slammed his bare foot down into the young man's face as he noticed him out of the corner of his eyes, trying shakily to get back to his feet. Snapping the young man's head back once again knocking him out.

Spitting a little blood from his mouth, Mamoru swung both pipes in his hands with a cocky flourish.

"Bring it little man!" He taunted, sizing up his new opponent.

The tall, lanky young man swaggered forward, twirling his wooden sword with a confident air.

Ami stared coldly down at the imp, who started to whimper feeling the woman's fury upon him as if it was a physical blow.

"Fix it!" Ami hissed, grabbed his tiny bound feet in one hand.

The Imp whined back, feeling completely at her mercy, which was nil.

She whipped him up, slamming him bodily onto the island.

"Fix it!" Ami screamed, repeating the action when he wasn't fast enough to comply.

Tuxy cringed feeling for the little creature of chaos, as Ami repeatedly banged him like a wooden spoon upon the counter.

"Fix It!" She repeated like a manic mantra, urging him in a calm near psychotic state to recall all the chaotic energies he had unleashed upon them.

The imp was losing consciousness, as his head was swimming in a nauseous wave of panic as he was brutally thrust into the air and slammed back into the hard unforgiving wood of the island. Again and Again. As the felt himself losing his will, he recalled the chaos, seeking it to disperses back into the fabric of reality once more.

A flash of white light began to form from within the Imp's chest, the spot were the chaos first began. The light expanded, enveloping the house, the yard. Soon the whole central part of Tokyo was lost to the light. A second later the light was gone as if it was never there to begin with.

Ami dropped him in disgust upon the island, fainting to the floor the taint of chaos within her soul sapping the last of her energy. The poisonous effects still running there course through her body.

As for the Imp, the last of his strength left him, he fell into darkness, then shimmered away back into the void his came from. Leaving behind the dark string that had held him prisoner.

Mamoru moved as if his whole body was a weapon, on which to inflict lethal damage upon any who stood in his way. Arms and legs flying in complicated movements, taking down any man stupid enough to get in range of his strikes, while he dealt with the taller young man. Usagi stood in awe, trapped behind a wall of young men in leather jackets. As her Prince dispatched the taller man with the wooden sword in only a few well timed strikes with his iron pipes. The man had barely crumbled to the ground before Mamoru as upon the group of young men containing her. They screamed in terror as he cracked the pipes over the nearest man's head, so fast he barely had time to flinch before blackness claimed him. Then he was upon the rest, who by this time had managed to pull bats or pipes of their own out to defend themselves. They surged forward as one, Mamoru braced himself for the assault knowing he wasn't getting out of this with out more pain.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi screamed in horror, knowing he might get hurt or killed right in front of her. He was in this situation because of her, had to defend her because she couldn't defend herself. She watched his heroic figure moving with a fury through the ranks of the fighters. His face beaten and bloody, arms slick with sweat, chest heaving with the battle fury. The dark blue of his eyes flashing with aggression towards the swelling battle, cold and unfeeling towards the fallen beneath his feet.

Her heart swelling with gratitude that he would so easily put his life on the line to protect her. Tainted with the massive weight of guilt that he had to do it to begin with. Her great love for Mamoru was a rising tide, that over came all. Her hate for herself the counter weight that raged within her drawing her down to the depths of loathing and despair. It was there in the currents of those tortured feelings that surged within her soul. She felt a mighty heat ignite, like the ember's of a great fire consuming her soul. From within the very core of her being it rose, tearing from her small chest as a phoenix bursts into flame to be reborn anew. More sublime and more powerful then every before. As an intense silver light surged from her lithe body. She could not allow him to get hurt, not anymore! She would no longer stand by while her Guardian's fought for her! No longer would she fear, no longer would she cower before the power of others!

Her body was soon consumed by that silver heat, her golden crescent flaring to life brighter then ever before. She began to hover over the ground as an avenger, the light vaporizing her clothing. Her golden hair wild around her shoulders, eyes flashing with a silver glow full of an ethereal fury that transcended time. As the power wave unlike any she had ever felt exploded from her body, the force of the blast crashed into all the combatants. Knocking them to the ground, unmoving. The crowds of odd people who had stopped to watch the battle were not spared, as the energy wave took them to the ground as well.

Then the flash of white light wove into the silver wave, the force created by Serenity faded instantly. Allowing the Imps magic to clean the chaos from their lives, the bikers, crowds of unwanted people all faded away. Never to remember this night.

Leaving a bloody, beaten Mamoru on his knees, staring blankly at his hands, sucking in deep welcoming breaths. Slowly coming down from the fury of battle, his body tingling as the adrenaline ebbed away.

Usagi was sprawled naked on her back nearby, staring up at the silent stars in disbelief. Blinking and swallowing absently, trying to absorb what had just happened to her. Were did that power come from?

The Chaos Imp faded away back to the rift it had been summoned from, having no more mischief or will to remain on earth. Mako had heard Ami's screams towards the Imp and had been running towards the kitchen as the white light over took her. Once the world was set right, she finished her run into the room. Finding Ami huddled in a tight ball on her side, on the floor in front of the island. Shivering, her body caught in sharp spasms as the poisoned elemental spirits wrecked havoc throughout her system. The taint remaining within her, to ravage her body. A parting gift from the vile creature who did not see fit to take the chaos from his attacker.

Mako rushed up to her friend, taking Ami up in her arms. Deep concern creasing her maternal face, as she drew her shivering form to her breast.

"I have got to get you home..." She mumbled with dread.

Just as Mamoru entered the kitchen, carrying a naked Usagi to his chest. She was exhausted, leaning her head against his shoulder, arms wrapped around his neck to support herself.

As soon as she saw Ami's terrible condition, she wriggled out of his grasp. Uncaring that she was nude, rushing to Ami's side, taking a limp hand in hers.

"Mako..." She questioned, her voice trembling with fear, tears shining in her blue eyes.

"I need to get her back to the Moon, Princess. The only antidote for spiritual poisoning it there."  
Mako moved towards the bathroom, with Usagi at her side unwilling to let go of Ami's hand.

"What about the seal?" Mamoru interjected, feeling like the voice of reason.

"I will have to transport her blind, hope it's down." Mako growled, steeling her own trepidation. She would be trapped in the Astral Realms...the fabric between worlds if the seal was still up. Then she would have to navigate through that timeless void to find a rift into another realm.

"Mako-chan?" Mamoru cautioned, teleporting blind was a bad idea.

"Mamoru-sama, I have no choice. She will die!" Mako yelled back, feeling her little princess tremble beside her. As Serenity finally broke down into sobs of grief, worry, and shame. Unable to hold them in check when confronted by the horror of Ami's failing condition.

Mako passed Serenity a compassionate look, needing her to be strong now.

"Be strong Princess, We will both be back before you know it." Mako turned firmly from Serenity, forcing her to break her grasp on Ami's hand. Locking a stern gaze upon Mamoru, her emerald green eyes fierce.

"Keep her safe, Till I get back...Human!" She hissed, her passionate green eyes holding a meaningful look.

Mamoru merely nodded, the intensity of the warriors eyes giving him pause. Of all the Princess Guardian's Mako could probably take him out quite easily.

Serenity stepped sadly back to Mamoru's side, he held her to him offing her support as she watched her Guardian's depart, from the comfort of his embrace. Her arms wrapped around his waist, with his draped over her shoulders, a hand cupping the back of her head lightly brushing down her long hair. They stood in somber reflection in the open bathroom dividers wide wooden frame.

The tub was full of water, it seemed Ami had already had the same idea about creating a portal to the Moon before her mind got sidetracked.

"Ami sweetie, I need you to finish your portal now..." Mako set Ami into the water clothes and all, slapping her cheek harshly to rouse her.

Ami blinked and moaned, her eyes unfocused trapped in a delirious state. With a faint nod, she understood. She focused her faint energies into the water, as it began to ripple and glow with a bright blue light. A swirling portal formed in the water, the wave lapping forcefully against the tub's sides. Mako grabbed Ami's hand, as the short haired girl sank under the water pulling Mako into the tub after her. Mamoru and Usagi watched with heavy hearts, as they were both sucked into the portal of whirlpool energy. In a flash of blue light, the water in the tub evaporated leaving the bathroom silent and empty.

Mamoru retreated to the yard to make sure everyone was gone, not wanting any more surprises tonight. When he finished his patrol of the yards periphery, he headed down to the local store to find something he could use for a birthday cake. Finding only one of those pre made funnel cupcakes, he bought a chocolate one, package of candles, and a lighter. A half hour later, returning back to the veranda he found Usagi sitting on the wicker bench. Dressed for bed, in her white silk nighty, the hung low in simple waves of satin fabric down to her knees. Her knees bent, dainty feet tucked under her bum, the silk pooling around her on the soft cushion of the wicker bench. Her silver flute pressed to her lips playing a funeral dirge once more. The deep regretful notes floating through the dark night, a veil of despair echoing towards the eternal sky above them.

"Usako..." Mamoru breathed softly, moving to sit beside her silently on the white cushion.

She finished her mournful tune, casting her sorrow filled eyes towards the moon. The soft silver light, bathing her innocent features casting them in an almost porcelain relief. This was the most defeated he had ever seen her.

"Their link is gone...all of them are silent now." Her voice quivered with pain. Hearing the pathetic shiver in her tone she clamped her mouth shut refusing to allow her grief out. She was so very tired of being sad.

"It's still your birthday, at least for a few more minutes." Mamoru pulled the cupcake from behind his back. Having prepared it on the way back to the house. It had a pink twisty candle already in the centre.

Usagi gave him a genuinely happy smile, at finally seeing the one thing she wanted most on her birthday. An Earth Birthday Cake! He lit the candle, holding the tiny pastry up near her lips. The small flickering light, bathing her face in a gentle warmth. Rekindling the fires of hope within her once more.

"Make a wish...My Usako." He whispered, his voice filled with love, with a promise of better things to come in her life.

Usagi giggled, closing her eyes she willed her one true wish upon the fabric of the universe. (Please, I want to be happy, with my friends and my true love by my side...always and forever)

Then she pressed her full lips together and blew out the candle. Opening her beautiful blue eyes, she found Mamoru inches away from her. He quickly swiped some of the chocolate frosting off the cupcake, smearing it on her lips.

She giggled uncertain to his intentions, as he leaned in holding the cupcake to the side as he pressed his lips tenderly against hers. Finally able to fulfill the one thing he had wanted to do with her all day. The chocolate melting away between their mouths passionate caress.

Moaning in pleasure he pulled away, but only for a moment. "You taste delicious, Happy Birthday!" then he moved back into her as she giggled in response. Reclaiming her lips in another deeper, sweeter kiss. She leaned with welcome against his chest, small arms circling around his strong neck. The light of the moon casting its embrace upon them both, bathing the lovers in a silver ribbon of happiness. Promising them better luck in the future.

Tuxy moved silently up onto the veranda, with the threat gone, he had tucked his costume away. Now he was just a mouse, who loved his Princess very much. He had used Mamoru's black rope on a secret mission, happily retrieving the velvet case from the river in Yoyogi Park. He had it tied to his back, as he moved into the warm light of the house, unnoticed by the two lovers on the bench enjoying one another.

The dark armoured demon stood stiff and resolute upon the stone fence that faced the sidewalk, at the edge of Mamoru's property. His cloak billowed in the night air, cowl still pulled over his face casting his face in darkness. He began to chuckle, as a dark gauntlet hand thrust his cowl back revealing a young man with long silver shoulder length hair. His eyes burning with an ice blue cold fire towards the house at the top of the hill. A satisfied grin on his elegant features...Diamonde was smug with the certainty that by the time the moon rose tomorrow night Serenity would his.


	23. Chapter 23

Author's note: I got the demon character's and the story setup from Rhapsody by Elizabeth Haydon, loosely based mind. I haven't read that book in like thirteen years, just ran across it and realized were some idea's and mental pictures I've had for this story have come from. So paying homage to her too. All idea's do come from somewhere (chuckle)

Tuxy is a Tau (Like Sailor Iron Mouse)

Third Movement

Chapter Twenty-Two

The old steel factory, long forgotten in the bowels of Tokyo stood silent in the coming dawn. The brick and smoky glass structure the sanctuary for the final preparations to the plot to capture the Moon Princess.

"Oi, Yer shur about this sir?" The beast of a man, urged the young man in dark armour to rethink his plan. Not liking it one bit.

"I could not get within a mile of her in the body I possess now." Diamonde hissed, his eyes flashing with frustration at the Horde Demon's stalling.

The demon sighed, rolling his dark beady eyes skyward. Giving the back of his thick neck a mild scratching with his heavy taloned hand. Moving tentatively towards Diamonde, holding a tiny flask of glowing yellow liquid, in a meaty off green hand. Offering it to the glowering shorter man, with long silver hair.

Diamond snatched the flask out of his grip with impatience. The Shadow man stood near by, arms crossed over his narrow chest. His mismatched eyes of red and gold, merely watching him drink the potion, with mild interest.

"Set, ...Brother...?" The great mountain of a demon took a few steps back from Diamonde as his body began to smoke. Billowing out between the chinks in his black armour. Casting his companion in the all back tunic and cloak nervous looks.

Diamonde's face began to grow red, as he heated up. His skin tingling with a odd sensation, as if it was pealing away. He looked to the soul hunter in all black who had brewed the concoction, with panic in his eyes.

"Oi, told ya. He's not that good a magic-ing stuff!" The huge demon in the heavy leather tunic stated with a sobering glare. His iron plated armour, glowing in the dawn light filtering through the old smoky green glass windows of their factory hideout.

"Shut Up, Mot!" The tall lanky demon in black raged back, glowering darkly at his younger brother with frustration.

"What did you do to me!" Diamonde screamed, his blood beginning to boil under his skin. He quickly unbuckled his armour feeling the metal plates heat up, creating greater discomfort. He felt like he was melting away.

"You wanted a new body, this is how you get a new body." The dark clothed demon commented snidely, never really liking the new arrogant minion the Lord of Shadows had sent to help them.

"This potion will only last for twenty-four hours, then you will return to your old body." Set explained mildly, truly uncaring.

The heat was unbearable, now. Diamonde couldn't handle the level of pain writhing through his skin. His whole body was shuttering from it, his hands quaking so badly he was unable to finish unbuckling his armour.

He screamed in an unearthly roar to the old iron rafters above him, as his body combusted into flames. A cloud of rancid blueish smoke obscured the reforming of his new body. The large demon backed up a couple paces, the smell of burning flesh stinging his pushed in nose.

Diamonde's armour clattered to the cement with a dull clang, not having the bulk to hold it in place. His dark cloak soon followed, fluttering over the pile of metal in mass of heavy folds. Concealing Diamonde's new form from view.

Mamoru's house

Mamoru gave a pathetic groan, when he gained consciousness the next morning. It greeted him with a weary aching body, his head pounding with dizzy nauseous feelings. Rolling onto his stomach, he pushed his face into his pillow in silent agony. He had been worrying that his swim in that frigid river yesterday would get him sick.

A dull scratching floated to his ear, from just beside his sleeping mat. With a tired sigh, he raised his face up from the pillows embrace. Flopping his head back down, as he rolled onto his side. Finding Tuxy pushing a small dark velvet case towards him, a grin of satisfaction on his fuzzy face.

"How did you know I lost it...how did you even know I had it?" Mamoru questioned in shock, his mind hazy as if stuffed with cotton.

Tuxy merely shrugged his tiny shoulders. He couldn't really explain anything to him, in his current form. That he had been skulking around the house, and saw him arrive a couple days ago with it. Saw how much it meant to him. Saw him place it in his pocket yesterday before he left with Usagi, then when he was riding in said pocket later that day he found it empty and realized it was gone. It didn't take much thought to realize it was lost in the river.

"Thank you, Tuxy! You have no idea how much I love you right now!" Mamoru exclaimed with joy, reaching for the mouse.

Tuxy squeaked in alarm, as Mamoru's hands cupped his round butt and began to push him forward. The man lips puckered to give him a kiss of gratitude.

As those large puckered lips, rose to engulf his whole face. Tuxy was filled with a blood curdling panic. The little mouse flailed his tiny pink hands in front of himself to ward off his lips, dark eyes wide in terror, squeaking and squirming to get out of this unmanly situation.

Suddenly Mamoru noticed the Mouse's unease and released him. Frowning at him with concern.

Tuxy cleared his throat trying to maintain some semblance of masculinity. Bowing his head to hide his blush of embarrassment, he balled up a tiny fist and thrust it out before him.

Mamoru chuckled nervously catching on, he pounded the mouses little fist with his much larger one. Trying to keep face.

Right! Lets keep it Manly!

After Tuxy took his leave, Mamoru was assaulted by the bitter smell of his coffee. It was turning his stomach. With a dry heave, he rolled back onto his belly, pressing his face deep into the cotton sanctuary of his pillow case.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi's soft concerned voice filtered to him several minutes later.

Mamoru merely moaned back at her very patheticly, mind.

"Oh...what's wrong..." She rushed to his side, her tender yet firm hands rolling him onto his back. Placing a warm hand against his forehead.

"Your heating up!" She exclaimed in alarm. Feeling the cold moisture beading upon his sweaty face.

Mamoru opened his eyes weakly, taking in her deep concern with a strong smile. She was seated in a nice light pink sundress with a wide white bow that tied at the back. It's neck line dipped around her bosom, hinting at it alluringly. With no sleeves, showing off slender, delicate arms. She had her hair back in it's usual style of Odango's and tails.

"I'm going to go get a cold rag, to help with the fever." Usagi scrambled back to her feet, retreating from the room.

By the time she got back, he was unbearably hot. Casting aside the sheets, and lumping in only his dusty blue boxers. She moved to his head, with a bowl of cold water and a rag. Easing his head into her lap, as she sat cross legged before him.

"My poor...prince." She cooed, placing a cold rag on his forehead.

Mamoru's sighed happily as she eased his pain, with her tender words, and loving touch. No one had ever taken care of him before when he was sick. This was bliss.

In time he began to shiver with chills. Wrapping his arms around his bare chest, teeth chattering. Usagi moaned in anxiety, covering him back up with the sheets. Moving in beside him, cradling him close to her breast. Brushing his hair and speaking softly. Seeking to ease his discomfort in all the ways she knew.

Mamoru had no appetite, by noon he heard her stomach grumbling. Yet she never moved from his side, brushing a hand against his forehead to check on his fever, only to return to holding him tenderly. He could barely open his eyes let along speak, as wave after wave of dizziness and aching pain took its toll on him. He was barely aware of her, let alone what was going one around him. His world spun and swayed, causing him to clutch the sheets tight to his chin. She snuggled up close to his back, her arms wrapped comfortingly around his chest. Kissing the back of his neck sweetly, her voice soft and full of remorse over what he was going through.

He wanted to take away the blame she was placing on herself yet again. Falling into the river was no ones fault least of all hers. She seemed to carry a great weight upon her shoulder's lately. He sought to turn to her, to talk to her about the blame she was carrying as blackness claimed him. The fever finally succeeding in dragging him down. The last thing he was conscious too was the feel of her small hand smoothing his hair. "I am right here...I will be right here." Her voice was near tears, broken and shuttering.

When Usagi began to feel his chest rise and fall deeply. She drew away from him, rising up to her knees at his side. Meekly wiping away a few stray tears, angry with herself at getting so emotional. She had been mentally beating herself up until she had finally broken down into tears again. Taking a shuttering breath, she found an odd small box near Mamoru's head.

Curious she reached for it, placing it in her lap. Staring at it for a small time she opened it up, smiling happily at the sparkling ring that lay within. It was small, she knew it was meant for her. Another token of his love no doubt. It had a pink heart shaped diamond in the middle, with several smaller white diamonds as trim around it. The band was white gold, in a twisting pattern like the vines of a rose. It was darling and she loved it. With an admiring breath she pulled it out of the box and placed it on her right ring finger. Finding after several tries on other fingers it the only fit there.

Then she left the room to find a snack, she was feeling light headed herself now. It was mid afternoon, and she had yet to have anything to eat.

Gathering a sandwich and glass of juice, she wandered out to the veranda to enjoy the warmth of the sun while she ate. Finding sadly that the sky wasn't a clear blue as she hoped, the sun was covered in a thick layer of rolling grey clouds the foretold a coming storm. She hated storms, the flash of light and deafening boom of thunder was to intense for her to handle. The moon was a quiet tranquil place, it had nothing like severe weather. Shuttering in dread, she rose from the wicker bench plate and glass in hand seeking safety within the house.

Just as she turned to enter the open divider, a loud pleading cry broke the silence around the yard. Alarmed, she set her sandwich and glass down hastily on the coffee table in the living room. Rushing back out to the deck, to listen attentively for the distressed cry. She was soon greeted by it's piercing volume, of anguish and terror. She herself had uttered a similar cry when she had first been taken by the bandits, kidnapped upon the back of her own Hell Steed. She needed no more encouragement, leaping off the veranda she rounded the side of the house disappearing into the small forest beyond.

Tracking the frightened calls as she ran bare foot once more upon the dry underbrush. She had explored almost every square mile of this forest in her time here on earth. She felt she knew it as well as she knew the halls of the Moon Palace.

She had been following the calls of what she deemed was a young child, lost within the forests clutches. Unable to navigate through the lush labyrinth of trees, calling plaintively to anyone who might be listening to find and save them. But every time she stopped to listen, the screams never seemed to be getting any closer. The late afternoon sun was filtering through the boughs, scattering a pale light upon the leaves and dry litter of the forest floor. The dark clouds of the coming storm were slowly swallowing the horizon, and she was running out of time.

"Were are you! Usagi cried out to the silent forest, and threatening storm now rising over the crest of the trees.

A terrorfied scream echoed out to her, the voice sounding strained from calling for hours. With a moan of fright, she steeled her own scared emotions over the storm. Dashing deeper into the forest's embrace.

Tirelessly trampling over a small animal trail, the trees closing in around her as walls of dark green. Soon finding herself near the brook, taking to the ravine in a stumbling, scrambling pace nearly loosing her footing more then once. As she navigated down the sheer drop of the creek's banks, towards the trickling water below. Her bare feet were soon splashing a steady rhythm down the creek, the slick stones grinding and slipping away as she followed the child's relentless screams.

As the colours faded into the dull greyness of the storms entrance. She had ran farther down the shallow river then ever before. Turning a bend she came across a tragic sight, part of the ravine's embankment had given way. A massive landslide of wet earth, broken tree limbs and heavy stones jutted out to block the water's tranquil flow. Swallowing the far side of the narrow creek in natural debris.

"Are you here!" Usagi screamed, a lump in her throat, heart hammering with anxiety. As she took in the rubble blocking her path.

The child's scream echoed out to her, sounding weak and muffled. Coming from under the earth and stones.

"Oh...goddess." Usagi breathed, scrambling over her hands and feet in her rush to get up the embankment of rubble. She then cautiously began to dig out large stones, grunting and pushing them aside. Meanwhile calling out to the terrorfied child that she was coming. Her meaningless chants in the rising darkness of clouds over her head, echoing lamely around her. Seeking to sooth herself as much as the wailing child beneath the earth slide.

Usagi yelped in fright, as the storm raged in. The crash of thunder making a grand announcement to the blinding rain about to pour down upon her. Then the cold rain began to pelt her, growing in both speed and fury drenching her in seconds. The sky darkened to a near twilight, as the clouds closed in. The only light was the vibrating flash of lightening as it struck the earth nearby.

Groping into the wet dirt in an almost futile effort to unearth the child, as heavier sheets of cold rain began to pour down upon her. Listening to the child's pathetic cries and mewling sounds, tracking his were abouts as best she could.

"I'm coming, don't worry." She cried, as the sky exploded into arching lighting strikes, followed by deafening thunder.

She screamed out, cupping her hands to her ears to hold back her fear.

"Don't be scared..." She screamed attempting to calm him as much as herself. Digging at the bottom of a large tree trunk half buried in the dirt.

Her dress was ruined by this point, stained a muted beige from the dirt, the hem torn to rags.

Soon she had dug a good sized hole under the slick bark of the tree trunk. Then the slightest fragment of a small pink hand appeared just to the right, under the tree heavy trunk. The rest of the child was covered in wet soil.

Usagi took a deep breath of hope, moving through the downed mass of tangled branches of the trees's body. Pushing herself up against the wet bark of the thick trunk, slipping and falling into the mud on her first try. Scratching her wrist up slightly, giving her a lasting singing pain to contend with as well as her terror over the storm. She never gave up, she needed to see over the trunk, find out how badly this child was buried beneath the tree.

She managed to get a leg up on top of the tree, hauling the rest of herself onto it's now slippery length. Glancing through the brambles of branches on the other side, finding a small face staring up at her just beneath the wet green brush. It was a little boy, of barely four years old. With long silver hair, and piercing ice blue eyes filled with tears and fear. The rest of his body was pinned beneath the tree and loose soggy earth.

"It's going to be ok." She nodded, giving him a encouraging smile. Moving off the log to dig clear the branches on the other side. Pulling on the slippery branches, breaking them one at a time and casting them over her shoulders.

She worked confidently, ignoring the lightening and the raging thunder. Focused now on a purpose to save this scared little boy.

After a long struggle moving the mud, and breaking branches, she freed an arm. He stared up at her uncertainly, as she grasped his tiny arm around the elbow. She cast him a broad smile, her blue eyes shining with pride. "Ok, here we go!" She hauled on his arm, using her weight and the gravity of the decline behind her to pull him out. The earth was soft, and loose he came out quickly. Quicker then she had anticipated. With a wet pop he shot out of the debris, landing hard against her breast casting her backward harshly down the hill. Sliding down on her back, with his small body clutching tight around her shoulders. His sweet little face pressed uncomfortably tight against her breasts.

The feel his hot breath against them, made her shutter with disgust. It was a way to familiar feeling...

As soon as she stopped sliding she rose to her feet in a rush, casting the child to the damp earth onto his butt. The wind and rain was beating down upon them both as she surveyed the small boy. He was barely into elementary, that was for sure. Wearing a pair of overall jean shorts, and a white t-shirt with a soft blue stripe down the centre. His shoes were gone, enveloped by the mudslide no doubt. His silver hair hung flat against his round, impish face. Hanging low over his light blue eyes, that were wide and innocent staring up at her with what looked like idolism or perhaps adoration? A hint of unhealthy desire shadowed just behind his steady stare.

"Are you alright?" Usagi crouched down, cringing as a boom of thunder rolled around them.

"Yeah...thank you. Miss." He responded, his voice sweet and breathless. As he stared up at her from his position in the mud. Getting himself under emotional control, catching the strange look she was giving him. He cleared his throat, casting his face meekly to the wet earth.

"No problem." Usagi reached for his hand, helping him to his feet. "Lets get you home then." She cast him a strong smile. Leading him away from the landslide, down the bank of the creek back were she had come. Ignoring her misgivings about the child, unable to rationalize why he unnerved her so badly.

He was barely five years old, what kind of threat could he pose.

"Do you know were you live?" Usagi's voice echoed happy and oblivious as they disappeared hand in hand. Into the blackness that lay thick around them, as the storm settled in over the forest.

The little boy cast her a smug smirk when she wasn't looking. Taking the lead, holding her hand in a death grip as he lead her further down the creek.

Mamoru bolted awake, as the sudden rush of Princess Serenity's distress hammered into his soul. He was up and down the hall in seconds, in nothing but his underwear. Calling forth the gold glow of his Guardian Powers, as he pushed aside the divider at the end of the hall and leaped outside into the torrential rain. The world was a haze of disorientation, his stomach lurching, body protesting against his sudden frantic movements. The warmth of his powers soothed him for all of a second, before the weight of his armour fell uncomfortably over his muscles. As he stumbled into the back yard, his stomach twisted in agony. Seeking refuge and relief he dry heaved into the bushes for a few minutes. As the cold rain pelted him, drenching his face instantly. He pulled up his hood, grimacing bitterly. As the rain begun to ring annoyingly off his armour in a steady beat, irritating his ears. He pulled on his dark hood attempting to conceal his face more, his cape fluttering behind as he lunged forward once more.

Rushing into the trees ahead, drawing his sword. Sweating and dizzy, his body shivering, his fever taking its toll. He followed her silver spirit through the forest, moving blindly yet confidently that it would lead him to her side.

Her fear, and anguish slammed into his link staggering him as much as the sickness.

"Serenity!" he bellowed into the muted grey landscape of trees, an acidic bile rising in his throat.

As he was greeted only with her silence, her silver wisp of energy beginning to fade.

Mamoru pushed himself onward, straining his eyes to trace what was left of the nearly transparent ribbon of silver light. He was losing her...her link was growing distant, her terrorfied feelings becoming faint.

Coming up onto the ravine, the row of wild bushes blocking his view of the creek bed below . "Usako!" He screamed against all reason.

As he caught sight of the tendrils of a dark vortex, swirling below upon the creek bed. Heedless,to himself he crashed through the dry brush that lined the ravine, like a bull stampeding through the streets. He leaped onto the near vertical slide of earth on the other side, valiantly trying to keep his feet. By the time he made it to the bottom, the dark smudge he thought was a portal was gone. As if maybe it was just a figment of his straining mind, which was lost in the haze of his fever.

Then her screams rang out over the roar of rain, and crashing of thunder. With a growl of frustration, Mamoru raced away down the creek bed following her frightened calls. Her link was gone, he felt nothing from her anymore...only a barren silence were her raw terror used to be. But he could hear her, that's what he would follow now. It was all he had to go on!

Her screams rang out over the dark mass of trees that lined the ravine on either side. Turning back to the embankment he began a tireless climb to the forest above. He would never give up, never surrender till she was back and safe and sound in his arms.

His stomach was twisting with anxiety and illness. His head pounding with a mind numbing headache, while the hood of his cloak was now soaked and plastered against his forehead. Feeling both hot and cold, the moisture of the rain mixing with the steam and sweat from this forehead. His body shivering with the now growing fever he hauled himself back out of the ravine. Taking to a narrow overgrown forest trail, the trees closing in on him on either side.

A foreboding clamping around his heart like the claws of ice, he did not like that his link to her had gone silent. Something wasn't right about the screams he heard, an inner sense was nagging at him that he was being lead astray. That this was the closing of a trap, her screams just a tease to lure him in the wrong direction.

But he had nothing else to go on! He had to take the chance that the cries he heard were truly her. He was absolutely desperate now.

A thick layer of mist began to swirl around him, as he travelled deeper into the woods again. The smell of wet and rot, assaulted his nose as the trail once more took him downward. His sensitive stomach protested the rancid smell, flipping sickeningly making him gage and heave. He refused to slow, his boots beating against the wet earth. Focusing on keeping his stride steady and strong as he pushed himself through more soggy brambles receding back into the ravine once more.

Then he saw her, flung haphazardly over the a great Demon's back. Dressed in her white cloud of silk that was her princess gown. The cold wind pulling her loose golden hair over her face, as she struggled and screamed in the beasts powerful embrace.

"Let me go!" She wailed, beating at the monster's off green face. Who merely growled in protest, her weak striking fists doing nothing more then annoy him.

"Release her!" Mamoru shouted, as he thundered down the loose gravel of the embankment, his dark leather boots sloshing into the shallow creek. The tip of his sword catching a shard of sunlight, from the now dissipating clouds. Gleaming as if a star shone from it's deadly point.

The monster turned without comment, arching a bushy rusty coloured eyebrow with an arrogant smirk on his leathery face.

"Oi...little man. How is your little stick going to stop me just walking away?" He chuckled dryly.

Mamoru pointed his sword at him, his eyes flashing with lethal intent.

"You'll soon find out, how powerful my little stick can be!" He shouted with venom dripping from his tone. Roaring with fury, he rushed the seven foot brute, his sword held high. Mamoru felt the world sway as his dizziness sought to drag him to the ground. Blinking rapidly he retained his focus upon his charge, but just barely.

The huge demon chuckled smugly, releasing a great broad sword from his the array of hilts at his back. It was at least the same size as Jupiter's but this monster could wield it with one hand. Allowing his other to remain griping Serenity's buttocks tightly, keeping her struggling form tight to his shoulder.

"Alright little man, lets do this then!" He widened his stance, catching Mamoru's sword along his blades broad length.

The metal clashed with a ringing scream, Mamoru glared death up at the greenish pig like face.

"Now, Now...I'm just do'in me job, Lad no need to look at me so." The monster chuckled, casting him backward with a light shove from his sword.

Mamoru's feet leave the ground for but a second as the beast of a demon, cast him back like he was nothing but an errant child. Mamoru landed smoothly on his feet a few meters back, heaving for breath as his fever sought to drag him back to darkness.

"Oi, lad you don't look so good...eh?" The big demon's smooth baritone was filled with compassion.

"I will kill you..." Mamoru stated his tone level. The promise a solid, tangible thing.

"I see, then perhaps you shall...one day. " The demon glowered down at him, his eyelids lowered to scrutinize Mamoru's true threat. See him for what he was instantly, the Guardian of Earth, A cursed Warrior from the Dead Lands of Elysian. Mot had been blessed, or perhaps cursed with the ability to foretell his opponents strength and weaknesses. To see if the warrior he was engaged in battle would be the one to finally kill him. This he saw, reflecting back to him from the stormy depths of the Guardian's blue eyes.

"But not today...I wager." Mot set the princess down before him. As if surrendering to him.

Mamoru took a deep cold breath, thankful that the demon was giving to his demands so easily.

Then his stomach lurched violently, his eyes unbelieving what was happening before him. The sight was to ghastly, to horrible to fully grasp.

Serenity stood somber, for a moment gazing at him with the same soft loving eyes, and sweet smile. Then her clear, gentle skin began to sour with a ghoulish green tint, becoming wrinkled and leathery. Her beauty twisting into a hideous half demon shape, as if there was only a hint left to her humanity.

She grew in height and girth, her dress tearing away, all manner of female countenance morphing to a males physic.

Mamoru could taste the bile rising in his throat, as he fell to his knees in dread and despair. This had been a trick he had known it, why did he not trust his instincts!

A now naked tall rail thin demon, turned from him. Ignoring him as if he didn't matter. Stepping silently before the monster, who was now offering a bundle of dark leather clothes.

As the weight of his failure to protect her, fell to crush him fully. All he could feel as the darkness claimed him once more, was hate, anger and malice. Towards these demons, who had taken his princess, hidden her so fully that his unbelievably strong link could not penetrate.

Mamoru groaned all fight leaving him, falling face first into the freezing water of the creek. His armour fading as his energy died away. Leaving him in only his boxers, to fight the damp chill in the air. The ice of the water beneath him biting into his hot flesh. Numbing him completely in a matter of seconds.

The two demons merely walked past him, with out even paying him a glance. Disappearing down the creek bed, the way they had come. Their part of the plan concluded. Their Master had sent a portal just up the creek to lead them back to the Dark Realms, but it would't last forever.

The moon had risen high over the trees, casting a cold light upon the prone body of Mamoru. A small figure moved at a quick pace down the side of the ravine. The dim light of the moon shining upon its lithe silhouette as it picked its way through the brush and brambles to the creek bed.

Finally coming into view, crouching before Mamoru. A boy it seemed, in a pair of pink shorts with bunnies on parade in design upon the cotton fabric. An over large belt, with a simple silver buckle, tied around his waist to keep the shorts up. The thick black leather belt having new holes made, so the strap would fit its tiny waist. The end dragging near his knobby knees. His legs strong and taunt from long use running and climbing. His sinewy chest covered in a white tank top with spaghetti straps, the muscles of his body were strange as if they were fully developed as that of a grown man yet on a much smaller scale.

His face was sweet, with elven angles. His eyes almond shaped, of a soft gentle brown. A wild mat of thick white hair sat on top of his head, with a skunk stripe of black running through the top. The oddest thing about him was his ears, they were a bit to large for his head, jutting out like two saucers. The boy smiled ruefully down at Mamoru's cold body, revealing a pair of large buck teeth.

"Now how am I going to get you going again?" the boy groused. They didn't have a lot of time to catch the last portal formed to the Dark Realms. It's event horizon was already deteriorating rapidly.

A heavy thud, alerted the boy to the pressence of a powerful creature that had just descended from the other side of the ravine. He leaped backward, arms raised in defence with two large butcher knives clutched tight in his fists. Having stashed then through the belt he wore, bracing them against his back as he had tracked through the night to find Mamoru.

Instantly the boy's blood was boiling with a fight or flight instinct. Greeted by his worst enemy, a great dark lavender panther. The cat glared at him, coldly seeing him as no threat at all.

She slipped a large paw under Mamoru's chest, flipping him over onto his back with distain. Mamoru's body landed with a heavy slap against the creek bed, his head lolling back and forth in delirium.

"Useless, human." She muttered, glaring down at his moaning chilled form with disgust.

Then sighed and began to pad away, totally uncaring that the man would die if left any longer to the elements.

"You can't leave him!" The boy yelled in fright. His sense of honour reeling at the cats uncaring attitude.

"Yes, easily..." Luna cast him a uninterested look over her broad shoulder. Luna had no time to waist the demons she smelled were fading away.

"He will die! What about Serenity?" The boy relented. "You know how much she loves him, she would die if he was gone. Plus, he is one of her Guardian's now. You are going to need his powers to save her from those demons."

Luna growled with contempt, turning on her course and crouching low. The water seeping into her tummy fur, giving her a sharp chill on her tender pink skin.

"Hurry, Tau. I hate being wet!" She grumbled, glaring at the boy.

He merely nodded, grabbing Mamoru around the waist. With several grunts, cries and curses later. Mamoru lay sprawled on his stomach over Luna's back. She then padded heavily down the creek bed.

"Follow me..." The boy dashed ahead of the great cat with an eagerness to his step. His knives gleaming in the moonlight, as they flashed back and forth with his frantic stride.

"Why?" Luna commented snidely, having been travelling none stop for weeks, from one realm to the next just to get back to earth. As soon as she makes it back, her troublesome charge manages to finally get caught and dragged back into the dark realms. Now she had to find a way back into the accursed dimension again, after just leaving it! Her mood was as dark as midnight, and just as deadly.

"Because I can track demon aura's...you." The boy jogged backwards for a bit, giving her a smug smile.

Luna huffed, rocking her shoulder blades to adjust Mamoru's dead weight. The man groaned, lost in fever dreams unable to wake. Cursing her fate under her breath as she followed the mouse in human form.

"What happened to him, and how did you get involved in all this" Luna inquired, a bit later as they moved down the creek bed. The deep shadows of the trees, falling over them obscuring the faint light of the moon.

"Quite a bit actually." The boy shrugged noncommittal. Casting his gaze about, keeping a close eyes on their location. They were getting close the portal now, and thankfully it was still open but much smaller.

"Well, we've got the time. Noibara Nezumi. (Wild rose Mouse)" Luna commented, raising her eyebrows knowingly.

The boy chuckled in disbelief. Casting Luna a rueful look. "I haven't been called that in years. Not since being exiled to this ball of rock."

"I remember the warrant for you going up through out the Silver Millennium. A few years back." Luna chuckled, enjoying catching the Tau off guard.

"I'm a thief by trade, I was thankful Queen Serenity was lenient and chose to exile me to a forbidden Realm instead of killing me outright after I was caught." The boy laughed bitterly at the memories.

Luna merely shook her head, his just getting caught was a vague description as to what truly happened.

"I go by Tuxy now...I like that name better. I'm a new mouse, with a new life. " Tuxy smirked, staring forward with hope and vigour something he hadn't felt in years.

Luna sighed. "Serenity always did have this way of attracting trouble" Shaking her head sadly, so very disappointed in her merry band of saviours.

Tuxy cast her an odd look, thinking she was talking about the demons. Then nodded and smiled meaningfully. "Tell me about it..." he agreed, reviewing all the problems they had manage to survive as of late.

Luna rolled her eyes, a sour expression on her furry face.

Oh Joy! This trip into Hell is going to be some much more fun now!


	24. Chapter 24

Third Movement

Chapter twenty-three

"You shall not have me!" Usagi wailed into the night, as the foreign lands of the Dark Realms stretched around her. Diamonde had her bound tight with a rope around her wrists, hauling her menacingly behind him as they trudged through a vast plain of dry grass. The sky was a dark blanket, above them with only a smattering of vaguely shining stars. Their light struggling to make it all the way down into this unforgiving land.

Usagi had cursed her self for a fool, when the little boy had transformed in a flash of demon light back into the terrible form of Diamonde. Now swathed in dark black armour, with a matching dark cloak and hood. His shoulder guards jutting out like the talons of a great predator. She didn't stand a chance, had tried to run but he had her around the waist in seconds, hauling her screaming and fighting through a dark portal down in the middle of the creek. Once in the Dark Realms, he hadn't taken him long to haul her off into the prairie. Flinging her small form over his shoulder guard, grinding his teeth while he was left contending with her writhing, kicking and wild striking fists. As the afternoon faded into twilight, he stumbled onto a small abandoned farm stead. It was a lonely, weathered shack with a small manger attached. The occupants long gone, after giving up making a life out in the barren plains. Bent and leaning from the elements, ready to give in and fall flat. He was tired of fighting against her so had tracked down a an old rope discarded in the run down overhang attached to the shed. Dropping her to the ground harshly, she sought to scramble to her feet, only to have him bodily pin her to the cold hard earth. Stretching her arms over her head while she screamed and fought against him with new vigour. To no avail though, he overpowered her easily tying her wrists with the rope.

Now she was stumbling behind him, wet and chilled from the rain. Her pink sundress a mockery of its once pristine glory. Reduced to a crusty beige nightmare, the skirt a torn mess from battling tree branches. She screamed at herself over it, all that effort only to free her hated predator.

Usagi pulled and raged against her rope, snapping it back and forth in her captures tight grasp. As Diamonde rudely yanked her around the dark prairie. His long strides keeping her stumbling forward to maintain her feet.

"I don't want you!" Diamonde cast her an evil sneer over her dark shoulder's plate. "I want to see you writhe in insurmountable pain, beneath my Lord of Shadows, as he bleeds you dry!" He shouted back at her his voice thick with poisonous intent.

Usagi whimpered in dread, bowing her head in sorrow the fight leaving her for now. As her mind reeled with the dire consequences awaiting her, awaiting the realms...

He forced her to walk through out the night, heading upward into the foothills that lay just before the range of mountains that held the Shadow Lords Keep. The horizon behind them was warming with the coming of a new day. As the first of the forest's trees came into view, the outer lip of the vast forest was only sparse. A few brave pines and oaks that sought to expand it's boarders stood stoically upon the rolling hills.

Usagi was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. She hunched her shoulders tiredly, her body shivering. Keeping her face downcast, stubbornly refusing to give into her need to cry. She was beyond scared, bordering on a comatose state refusing to believe she was now walking to her death.

A ploom of smoke billowed up from the brush of a small grove of trees just ahead of them. Diamonde made a line towards the welcoming blaze of a small fire. The hushed sounds of dead grass under their feet becoming replaced by the sharp snaps of branches as they made their way into the embrace of pines and oaks.

Usagi raised her head up from it's defeated position just enough to survey her coming surroundings.

A small fire crackled in the centre of the bare glade between the trees, the two demons she already knew from before lounged quietly by it's warmth.

Diamonde dragged her away from the warmth of the fire to the far side of the glade, tying her to a tree like a dog. Once he had retreated to the fire to warm up, she began to grind her wrists together seeking to free herself. Ignoring the chill creeping under her damp clothes. The bindings were so tight, she was ripping the flesh from her wrists, making them burn as she rubbed them raw. Her life's blood moistening the rope, yet still it would not give.

Casting her eyes up from time to time, vaguely paying attention to the hushed conversation happening between the Demons. She never gave up, fighting the rope and pushing the pain aside, deep maroon drops rained from the ropes fibre's to stain the ripped skirt of her ruined dress.

She would catch Diamonde staring at her, if a bit to long and she would quickly avert her gaze. After a time the dark cloaked demon with the half mask rose from the fire, retreating to the farthest edge of the grove. As if listening to some unseen sound.

"Oi, Diamonde I really don't think it's so good to keep the lass so far from the fire. There are blood wolves around these parts." Mot commented lightly, absently spinning a half roasted rabbit on a spit over the fire. Picking his beastial teeth with a dagger to bide his time while the carcass cooked.

"Don't you worry I am keeping a good eye on the Princess." Diamonde responded huskily, his mind wandering to more fulfilling fantasies as he stared at her in the shadows of the trees.

That sweet face twisted in agony, her golden locks flying wildly, her lithe little body writhing beneath him as he took hard and fast. Her exquisite screams as he held her down, taking her over and over in every way he wished.

Suddenly uncomfortable, Diamonde cleared his throat. Rising to his feet to shake his crotch and loosen up the binding of his armour a little.

"If your worried go scout around our perimeter." He finished, rising to start taking off his armour. Finding that even adjustments didn't ease the restricting feeling of his rock hard erection.

Casting it aside after several minutes, leaving him in a pair of black slacks and a white undershirt. The loose clothes showed off his powerful body, and thick arms that rippled as he prowled around the fire.

Usagi swallowed hard, her body beginning to shiver anew with anxiety as she watched him. She had noted that he was thinking far more clearly since last time, which only made him more deadly.

She had been keeping a eye on him the whole time, he caught her eye, casting her a toothy grin before sauntering his way over to her. She shuttered violently with fear, her skin crawling like a cold mist had settled around her. The fear soon evolved into a panic, as he drew far to close. Crouching before her face, his cold blue eyes shining with a dominate glare.

"My master made me a deal, if I gave him my soul willingly to be the vessel of Kahlas. Then I could take you in anyway I see fit, except your innocence that belongs to him alone. " He hissed the statement into her ear, his breath burning against her skin. She couldn't help but whimper sounding like a beaten dog, as a lump of ice formed in her belly. He was going to brutalize her, terrorize her mind, and force her to do ungodly things until they reached the Lords Keep. She sat motionless, her blue eyes starring vacantly ahead, as Diamonde drew back from the side of her head. Chuckling with pride at the level of fear he was kindling within her. She looked so scared, and small huddled against the tree shivering from both a chill and rising terror as to what he was going to be doing to her. She sought only to shield herself, by drawing her knees up under her chin.

"You my dear, are all mine for a few days!" He laughed heartily, as he moved away back to the fire.

Usagi closed her eyes in agony, slumping against the rough bark of the tree feeling completely defeated. Tears finally escaped her eyes, trailing down her graceful cheeks as she wept softly in her confinement once more. This was just like her time with the bandits...all her nightmares were reality once more.

(Mamo-chan...were are you?") she sobbed in her mind, casting her spirit onto the cosmic winds. Seeking in vain to call him to her side. Her hero, who never failed to appear when he was called, when he was so desperately needed. Yet she knew he was not even in this dimension, and so very sick with fever. He couldn't save her this time...

She attempted to stay awake as the full extent of her exhaustion began to drag upon her, now that she was sitting still. The morning fire blurred sluggishly, as her eyes began to droop. She forced herself to remain alert not willing to allow herself to succumb to the nightmares that were sure to plague her with out Mamoru guarding her dreams. She was also terrorfied of what horror Diamonde might inflict upon her if she was to sleep.

With a sharp cry she slammed her head back against the tree trunk, knocking herself awake by the jarring impact. Her vision doubled for a but a moment, before the fight was on once more to stay conscious. She vaguely noticed the great beast of a man staring at her with sympathy, before resuming his feast upon the poor rabbits carcass.

Usagi let out a deep sigh, focusing on wriggling her wrists free of her bonds. Her mind was slowly becoming hazy, her movements weak as she lost her fight. With a soft moan she slumped sideways onto the ground, her breath shallow as sleep finally claimed her. She never noticed the dark clothed man standing behind her, sprinkling a hand full of dust upon her head. Chanting an incantation in near a whisper.

When she was fast asleep, he returned to the fire smugly.

"Not good at Magic, brother. I'd say I am getting better. She needs to get some sleep, before we head up into the foothills. She will need her strength today." He sat beside the huge man, snatching the remains of the rabbit from his brothers huge fist. Glaring at him bitterly. That rabbit was for them to share for breakfast, the huge monster barely left him any.

Serenity was met with howls of fury, echoing off the mammoth open chamber high above the Shadow Lords keep. The dark guarding columns shook and shuttered nearly tumbling down from their perch on the roof of the world. The grand wall of dark obsidian stone, that she had once been shackled too. Sat as a silent observer to the sacrifice before her. She could see nothing but the walls shuttering and cracking from the sounds relentless assault. She sought to cover her ears, to block out the horrific sounds that were now vibrating within her. Finding in this nightmare she had no physical form. She was but a spirit, floating unseen as a silver wisp amid the terrible happenings playing out unseen within the fog before her. Then the thick fog that had tunnelled her vision parted.

Revealing more of the nightmare, chained on the alter writhing in agony was Mina. Her blonde hair swinging wildly as she tossed her head from side to side. The Lord of Shadow's hulking form hovered over her nude body, his taloned hands, griping her thighs hoisting her up to meet his groin. His claws digging into her soft flesh, her blood oozing over his thick fingers and down her leg as rivers of red. As he howled his fury at the sky, tirelessly pounding into her core. Her back would arch wretchedly at every powerful penetration, as the demon took out his anger upon her. His power and size tearing at her relentlessly, her blood escaping upon its massive length. Serenity watched her cousin's screaming silently in agony, while in thrall under the demon's powers. Her body bending and twisting as she sought to break free from the deadly torture.

Serenity's soul cried out for mercy, for her dear cousin, her Guardian who's duty it was to fall upon the sword of death in her stead. A cruel unfair fate, she did not deserve.

As the demon continued his attack upon her, roaring onto the unfeeling sky destroying her beloved cousin from the inside. Once sated, his body shivering from a sheen of sweat, his rage exhausted. He pulled out of her, looking disgusted in every way, leaving her to bleed on the stone table.

Serenity's spirit drifted towards the alter, seeking only to comfort the vision of her cousin, in her last moments. Her soul weeping in anguish for her her brutal death. Her gentle heart now burning with the fires of vengeance. He would die by her very hand, she would seek his death until her last breath was drawn.

A not so tender nudge, poked her in the shoulder. The demon in black leather ground the toe of his heavy leather boot into her shoulder once more. When he heard her soft sounds of protest, he moved away leaving her to wake on her own. She was only given a couple hours of rest, the day of walking was going to be gruelling for her.

Usagi moaned, absently feeling the moisture upon her cheeks that she had shed in her dreams. She made the decision then to go with them willingly. She couldn't let Mina die for her, but she also couldn't let The Lord of Shadows have his way either. She would stay with them, at least until she could come up with a good enough plan to save her cousin and herself.

Rising groggily to her feet as her rope was relentlessly yanked upward. Bleary eyed and sluggish, she trudged forward from her tethering tree. Diamonde leading her like a master and slave out of the small grove and deeper into the ever rising foothills. There was no sun to guide in the Dark Realms, only the faint muted light brightening somewhat during the day. Falling into the near solid darkness at night, the mournful blue of the dead moon to cast a cold light upon the ground. Since it was day, the faint light hung over the misty sky a bit brighter then the light of dawn but not by much.

She kept her head downcast, her mind lost to her thoughts, struggling to find her composure as the images of Mina's rape and death haunted her. Set and Mot moved along behind her watching their backs for Blood Wolves. Set had caught the beasts energies on the winds at dawn, a pack was following their trail just to the west of them. Blood Wolves were the original form of the Hell Hound. The Hell Hound was just the domesticated version of these feral monsters. The pure wild spirit of death that hunted the foothills of this mountain range known at the Devil's Spine. The mountains divided two large provinces in this part of the Realm. Neither was very fond of the other, always the borders would be plagued by raids and bandits seeking their fortunes by preying on lone travellers or merchant caravans. Blaming each other for the rise of crime along the borders, their troops of rouge soldiers would cause many skirmishes here and there. All and all this part of the foothills was heavily travelled by many, but none of the friendly kind.

"Oi, luck be upon us mates!" Mot bellowed, passing Set a toothy grin. Pointing ahead into a burnt out camp of merchants. Their covered wagon was torched, the crates scattered and destroyed about the glade. Several merchants lay dead, rotting near the wagon, dressed in finer more colourful pants and flowing shirts, with vests embroidered with gold thread. No doubt attempting to save it as they were shot dead by bolts from a cross bow. Others were dressed in the worn colours of green and brown of forest bandits lay rotting in the shadows of the trees.

Set moved silently ahead of Diamonde, his daggers at the ready odd eyes scanning the shadows of the underbrush just beyond the small battle field. Ready for any threat still hiding there. Mot was less cautious, thundering into the middle of the debris with out care.

"We got some Horses...old bugg'ers but they'd do." Mot grumbled, his heavy feet slamming into the earth as he faded behind the overturned wagon. Reappearing several minutes later with two bay coloured old nags, their backs bowed from long years of pulling that heavy wagon back and forth over the mountain passes.

Mot held one horse by its long tether, leading it around the dead bodies. Both were still attached together by their tack and harnesses. The wooden beams that attached them to the wagon, dragging behind snapped off during their terrorfied flight when the bandits attacked.

Mot easily undid the tack, discarding it as useless to the forest floor. Finding two old ropes he tied each horse around the muzzle, so they could tie them up once they were done for the day.

"Well, Diamonde do you have any idea how to ride bare back?" Mot inquired innocently.

Diamonde looked up at the tired snorting beast, his eyes squinting, then scowled at Mot.

"Well that answers that." Mot chuckled.

"I can ride bare back..." Serenity raised her head stating confidently, before ducking her gaze back down. Diamonde's acid glare directed her way, cowing her once more. This was an opportunity, if she could get herself on the back of a horse then she had a good chance to escape. She'd head to the Lord of Shadow's Keep on her own terms, sneak in and save both Mina and Rei. Happy fantasies of her finding the strength and cunning to pull off the great feat filled her head. Making her smile slightly, down at her feet.

"Good on you, little miss." Mot smiled, he had been watching her all morning. Admiring her beauty, and grace. She was nothing like anything he had ever seen. The pure aura that wrapped around her small form was endearing her to the warrior's heart. Whom had rarely been in the presence of beautiful, or precious things.

"Then I shall ride with you." Diamonde stated, casting her a sly smirk.

Usagi groaned in displeasure, her plans now up in flames. A cold pit of anxiousness formed in her stomach, he would have to hold onto her waist while they rode since there was no saddle. She so did not want his hands anywhere near her skin.

Soon they were on course once more, Set riding the other mare as a scout farther ahead. While Mot jogged at the rear, protecting their flank. Usagi's worse fears were soon a reality, as Diamonde's began his antics once more. She caught him more then once sniffing her hair in a longing manner. Raising a hand from her hip to slip his fingers through one of her long golden tails, savouring the feel of it flowing through his fingers. His boldness becoming more grand as one of his gripping hands upon her waist began to rove over her body,his fingers brushing up and down her side in a lingering caress. Taking advantage of her being preoccupied by guiding the horse, with her small hands clutching into the course hair of its white main.

She hissed with disgust, as his hand slipped down the rounded neckline of her sundress, fondling a breast that was thankfully still protected by her lace bra. So at least it wasn't skin to skin, she never wanted her feel him against her bare breasts again.

His other hand moved slowly downward from her hips to cup her womanhood, causing her to groan as she felt his fingers pressing and stretching against her. Bile was rising in her throat, burning the weak skin within, bringing tears of rage to her eyes. As she shuttered with vile sensations from his now eager groping against her breast and small mound. She wriggled uncomfortably against his assaults, seeking to escape him.

"I can't focus on what I'm doing...when you do that?" She grimaced, attempting to get him to stop with the less then truthful excuse. She was a master rider, she could keep a horse under control in most any condition.

"You feel sooooo good...Usa." Diamonde moaned, his voice thick with lust.

Usagi grew pale, his hot breath against her ear making her want to crawl out of her own skin. His thick tone alluding to more lewd situations he wanted to involve her in.

Her breath hitched, as she felt him pull up her skirt seeking to touch her more intimately.

"No!" She yelled in fright, slamming her head back hard, right into his nose.

Diamonde roared in pain, his hands flying to his now busted and bloody nose. Leaving her blissfully free of him but for only a few minutes, while he tended to his injury. She smiled smugly at hurting him, pleased to have fended him off for a bit. Then she cringed in dread knowing that his wrath in a few minutes would not be gentle.

Luna growled low, her throat a rumble of discomfort. Her back was achingly sore, from hauling Mamoru's dead weight all night while Tuxy tracked Diamonde's demon aura. They were a few hours behind Diamonde, and not closing in any quicker with Luna's slow pace.

She was getting more and more frustrated with the man's uselessness. If she wasn't burdened by him, she could have bounded away and overtaken Diamonde quickly. Her ire towards Mamoru was beginning to overflow her calm when he finally gave a weak moan slipping off her back and flopping onto the dry grass on his back.

Luna began to arch her back, stretching her front paws lazily ahead of her, almost gleeful to be free of him. Working out all her kinks in very feral movements. Tuxy rounded back from his jog further ahead, crouching at Mamoru's side with a wide smirk.

"Up you get." He commented, tapping the man's forehead between the eyes with a stiff finger.

Mamoru batted his annoying hand away, staring in disorientation for a moment more up at the misty sky. Then with a painful groan, his own body stiff from riding on Luna's back, he slowly sat up. He had managed to purge the fever from his body, healing himself from the sickness while he slept. Now his body was humming with energy, his mind clear once more. Jumping to his feet, he scanned his surroundings in a panic. The last few moments of his battle with the Giant Demon flooding back drowning him in anxiety and dread.

"Were is she!" He bellowed in rage, a golden glow enveloping him instantly. Once more he stood in his Guardian form of dark blue armour, with Silver shoulder guards and dark cloak with red silk underneath. His sword was braced at his hip, his hand gripping the hilt on instinct.

"I see you wear the Armour style of an Elysian..." Luna commented. Taking in the rose thorn etchings in his dark chest plate. Definitely a lot had happened while she was gone.

"Luna?" He whirled around, startled to find the dark lavender Panther sitting in reflection just behind him.

"They are about a couple hours ahead of us, farther north." Tuxy added, helpfully. His voice was still high pitched and impish but had a tone of maturity in the tones.

"Thanks, Tuxy...Always helpful." Luna commented bitterly. Obviously they were further up north, they had been traveling in that direction for the last few hours.

"Tuxy...what the hell?" Mamoru sweeped back, taken off guard yet again by Tuxy's voice and new form. The mouse turned human merely blinking lamely up at him, trying to look casual in his pink bunny shorts and white girly tank top. Running a tiny hand through his wild mess of white hair with the black stripe down the middle.

Mamoru couldn't help but snicker at the silly girlish outfit. Tuxy glared heatedly up at him, bracing his hand on his hips in irritation. Not helping his cause any with the feminine display of ire.

"Usagi's clothes were the only ones small enough to fit me!" He wailed, turning his back bitterly to the now all out laughing taller man.

At Usagi's name Mamoru sobered instantly. His body buzzing with an electrical charge, spurring him into action.

"Lets go!" He commanded, breaking to an all out run his armour clattering, as his feet beat the ground in pursuit of his true love. He didn't care that the mouse was now a boy, or that Luna had shown up at last he needed to get to Usagi.

"Finally." Luna huffed, bounding after him soon over taking him and disappearing far ahead into the tall grass of the meadow.

"Wait up you guys!" Tuxy wailed from his position far behind, his little legs speeding along. While he struggled for breath, his heart beating painfully in his tiny chest. Choking miserably on the cloud of dust, Luna churned up with her paws in front of him.

Mot had been watching the whole wretched encounter from his vantage point a few paces back from Usagi's mare. Disgusted by how the man had taken advantage of the smaller woman, making unwanted advances upon her tiny body. This man had to honour...he may be a Horde Demon but Mot had a strong discipline towards females and a high level of honour. Seeing the man fondle her so roughly turned his stomach, he was about to intervene when she smashed her head back into Diamonde's nose.

Chuckling to himself, he let his gait slow, confident she could hold her own against the pervert.

"You will pay for that, you wretched bitch." Diamonde hissed, back into her ear, yanking on one of her tails hard.

Usagi yelped in both pain and fright, her scalp on fire as the man pulled out a handful of golden hair.

They rode in silence, with Diamonde now keeping his hands to himself. His large hands lightly cupping her hips, gripping just enough to keep himself on the horses back.

They rode the rest of the afternoon, coming into a familiar area as they entered into the green embrace of the great forest that surrounded the Mountain range. This was the very forest she had been taken from her mother's caravan. Usagi stomach was boiling with anxiety as they took to a well used trail into the thick trees. She kept her eyes darting around the trails edges, nervous about bandits seeking to hurt her once more. She understood the fear was uncalled for, but still the dark memories made her nervous and skiddish as they entered the deeper confines of the woods. She fidgeted on the mares back, rolling her shoulders as they began to ache from the strain of holding herself in check. All she wished to do right then was to urge that horse to bolt back out into the barren grassy foothills, leaving the shadows of the trees far behind. But with Diamonde sitting rigidly behind her, she could do nothing but follow Set on horseback ahead.

As the hours past and afternoon fell into the misty greyness of dusk. Usagi's was near panic, she needed to find a way to escape these demons...but how?

As the darkness of full night settled in, Set lead them off the narrow forest trail and into a small stand of birch trees. A clearing rose up just beyond the trees, lined with the deeper green of pines and spruce whom stood guard on the north side of the glen, their massive bodies shielding this small patch of grass from the cold winds. Which descended from the mountain's rocky boundaries further up the forest.

The demon in all black tethered his mare to a tree at the edge of the trampled spot of grass that was to be there camp for the night. Usagi dismounted and trailed after him, tethering her own horse beside it's companions with the make shift rope Mot had put together earlier back at the destroyed caravan. The make shift tack was only a rope tied around the horses muzzle that she had wrapped around her wrist all day while riding. It had no purpose to guide the animal when ridden, so she had gripped onto the horsed main to steer the creature. Diamonde dismounted as she neared the tree, disappearing into the brush to take care of some business with out a word to her.

Usagi was fine with that, scanning her surroundings she was about to bolt when Set gripped her wrists, tying her up with the same rope as before yanking her out of the tall grass and back into the open.

Usagi let out a defeated breath, she would need a bigger distraction then an absent Diamonde to claim freedom.

"I'm going to go take a patrol, those Blood wolves are still on our trail. Staying out of sight, waiting I'd wager." Set commented dryly, scanning the deep shadows at the edge of the glade. He handed her lead to Mot, who took it in his large meaty hand almost reluctantly. Set cast him an odd look before leaving the glade to hunt down were the wolves were flanking them.

Usagi swallowed a lump of dread, unable not to gawk up at him. The giant of a demon was huge at least seven feet tall. His chest looked like a barrel, he was at least as wide as Hell Steed, probably just as powerful. He wore a long tan leather tunic coat, that hung near his knees, with a heavy dark brown hide cloak. She had noted upon his run earlier that his armour never made any sounds. The metal plates along his shoulders banded together with leather straps were spaced just enough not to over lap and strike against each other as he moved. His silence made him a even more deadly soldier, well trained for endurance and combat.

He must have been a part of an army for many years, before becoming a bounty hunter.

He had several hilts jutting out of his broad back, belonging to variety of weapons, he was like a walking arsenal. His face was the most frightening part of him, feral with pointed fangs jutting out of thin lips. His skin was thick and off green like the hide of a pig. With a pushed in bulbous nose, and two beady black eyes set far apart. His ears were pointed, hiding beneath a mass of rusty red hair, along with similar hair receding down his cheeks across his square chin. She figured his eye sight might be his worst sense, since his eyes were quite small compared to the rest of his face. But his ears and nose were almost that of an animal, she figured his could probably smell her and hear her quite well even in the dark. His massive hands and bare feet had long talons, heavy and sharp like Luna's. He was a beast in every sense of the word.

"Allo' then little miss. I'm glad it's love at first sight then." He smirked, showing his sharp teeth. His dark eyes dancing with mirth.

Usagi yelp in sudden fright, blushing with alarm she cast her head back down nervous to be caught staring to boldly at him.

"I'm so...so...sorry. I...a.."Usagi began to stumble over her barely formed words, fear gripping her voice. This demon was her enemy, he was taking her to her death. Yet she felt no malice from him, just a sense of duty.

"Relax, dar'lin you are not the first human to gawk at me, beastly face. " He chuckled, wrapping the rope around his thick wrist.

"But I do need to get a fire going, so you will tag along if you don't want those wolves to get to bold now would we. They would gobble something little like you up in a second. " He finished with a joking tone, then with a tired sigh began dragging her back into the underbrush to gather wood.

Usagi followed without protest, the giant's company was a better choice then Diamonde's.

"I am wagering you have never seen a Horde Demon before?" He spoke amiably, his voice a low growl that rumbled in the darkening forest.

Usagi had no words, to terrorfied of him to speak. She merely shook her head, blinking back tears as she stumbled through the tall grass as he scanned the ground for large logs.

"We are not the monster's. Told in the tales you heard as a child, your majesty. " A low gravelly, voice echoed from behind her.

Usagi whirled around, her tails spinning around her head startled by the other demon, dressed in all back. His cowl pulled low, half mask hiding his mouth leaving only his strange miss matched eyes to glare down at her with distain. He was rail thin, and lanky in the leg and arms one could call him wiry. His leather belt flanked on either hip with daggers with black leather hilts. A long heavy black cloak shrouding his shoulder's.

"Are you a Horde Demon as well?" Usagi's voice wavered only slightly, the demon's eyes holding her in a fierce stare.

"No, I am half human. " He commented dryly, crossing his arms over his chest. Turning to acknowledge his companion, completely ignoring her once more. "We ain't getting any sleep tonight Brother. Those wolves are sniffing just beyond the creek further north, they will be on us by moon rise. Howling and barking, until they have enough courage to attack us. "

Usagi's blood ran cold, a Blood wolf was near the same large size as Luna, and just as fast. They were called the shadows of death for a reason. If their fire went out tonight, they would all be dead.

"I can't go on...!" Tuxy screamed, tears beading at the corners of his brown eyes. His chest was burning from running for hours, his couldn't catch his breath anymore. His pace had been slowing for hours, now his legs were throbbing refusing to hold his little body up anymore. Falling to his knees in exhaustion, he panted and heaved in shallow breaths. Casting his face up to the cold visage of the pale blue dead moon. The night sky black and bleak, covered with a thick mist that sought to even enshroud the very shadow of a moon.

Mamoru was a couple miles ahead, when he cast his gaze back to check on Tuxy he found the young mouse made human flat on his belly at the bottom of the hill they were charging up. Fighting with himself over his need to get to Usagi versus his friendship with Tuxy. He groaned in frustration, screaming to Luna in his mind, who was far out of sight.

(LUNA! Tuxy is down.)

(I care why?) Was Luna's response, her voice cold and with out compassion.

(Were's your heart! Seriously!) Mamoru responded back, vehemently.

(My HEART!, Is terrorfied right now, in the clutches of Demons who are taking her to her death!) Luna screamed back, her tone thick with both panic and fear.

(I am worried about her too, but we can't just leave Tuxy behind.) Mamoru sought to reason with her.

Luna didn't respond. Mamoru was at Tuxy's side at the bottom of the hill by then. He bent down to crouch before the small boyish man.

"Get on my back." He commanded over his shoulder.

Tuxy groaned about to protest, but as soon as he saw the serious look in Mamoru's dark blue eyes. He meekly climbed onto his back. In seconds, Mamoru was up and running once more. With Tuxy's short arms wrapped around his neck.

"Luna?" He inquired a few minutes later, bouncing behind Mamoru's neck franticly. The powerful man's pace was strong. Even after so many hours of this gruelling fierce pace.

"She's left us, bud." Mamoru growled, his eyes searching the darkness for the glowing silver spirit that was his link to Serenity. He had been following it since he first woke up in the Dark Realms, and was not planing on stoping his run till he was at her side once more.

He could feel her raw fear right now, had been sensing every emotion she had experience all day. He had figured out that somehow Diamonde was in her pressence and was already making unwanted advances upon her. His rage was a the steady burn that kept him moving, allowing him to push his body past it's reserves. He had promised himself that horrible man would be dead on his sword before the moon rose again.

Usagi stared across the flickering flames of the campfire, keeping a close eye on Diamonde. He had been glowering back at her, his face a mask of hostility. That sent chills up her spine, and made her perspire nervously. He was so very, very angry at her, she understood that she had taken him off guard back on the horse that nailing him the nose so brutally was just luck. His nose was now swollen and discolouring in a old tomato sort of way. He was humiliated at being bested by a girl. But had made no move to retaliate against her again, but it would only be a matter of time she knew.

She sat humbly beside the large monster her knees tucked under her chin, hands still bound braced on her raised knees. She kept a close to the giant, as if the great beast might protect her from Diamonde's coming wrath.

Neither of the Horde Demon's seemed to fond of Diamonde either, holding a hushed conversation between themselves. Diamonde didn't care much, to busy staring death upon her from the other side of the fire.

Then like lightening he jumped to his feet, coming to a conclusion about something. Rushing around the fire and lunging for her binding rope, that had been lying discarded beside her. She couldn't run away, the wolves would get her. She knew she was stuck with the demons for another night.

"Oi, were are you tak'in her!" Mot exclaimed, jumping to his feet. He was really starting to hate that little arrogant pervert. He was a coward, getting his courage from abusing someone smaller and weaker then him.

Set stopped his pacing near the fire, reaching out a bracing hand. Grabbing Mot's arm and shaking his head not wanting his brother to get involved. Diamonde was a powerful demon, and his brother's huge heart usually got him into trouble. They didn't need any further complications, he already sensed the Elysian Guard's energy on the wind.

Diamonde yanked her brutally into the tall grass at the far edge of the glade. She stumbled onto her knees, with a cry of pain her legs becoming brutally scratched by dry, brittle branches.

"You are going to service me, now!" He purred, unbuckling the dark armoured girdle, casting it aside. Leaving the rest of his armour on, only freeing his dark pants that lay underneath.

Usagi paled instantly, all colour draining away as she realized what he wanted from her.  
"YOU are mine to play with!" Diamonde growled, shaking his waist and lightly pulling out his member with a heavy guantlet glove.

His manhood stood erect before her surprised face once more. Her wide blue eyes, full of nervous tears stared up at his dark dispassionate face.

Diamonde growled in frustration when she didn't seek to press her mouth upon him. He reached down a grabbed her hands by the bindings. pulling them up over her head roughly. Usagi moaned in pain, as the rope dug into the scabs that had been healing from her fight against the ropes this morning.

His shaft stood inches from her lips now, red and throbbing. While he sneered down upon her kneeling form, holding her rope in a tight fist forcing her arms high above her head.

She swallowed she hadn't eaten anything for the last two days, yet her stomach still had enough acid to twist in pain at the very though of wrapping her lips around him so intimately.

(Mamo-chan...) She wailed in her mind. She knew it was useless, he was a dimension away. There was no way for him to come to her rescue. She needed to find the inner strength and courage to stand up to him again, to not allow him to hurt her.

Narrowing her eyes, she had an evil thought. He wanted her to suck his manhood, fine, but he would rue forcing her to do this. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she closed her eyes resigned to having to feel him in her mouth but only for a moment she reminded herself.

He hummed in anticipation as she opened her mouth. Her sweet face leaning towards him slowly wrapping the head of it, around her full lips. He had plans to fuck her mouth, with everything he had. To dominate her and kill her spirit this night, so that she would be more palpable for later use.

As her lips slipped smoothly over the slick skin, he clutched either of her buns tight holding her on.

Usagi wrinkled her nose, the sour salty smell burning her nose, his heavy musky taste nearly gagging her. She felt so embarrassed, her cheeks were burning. This was wrong, so very wrong...I'm sorry Mamo-chan. She felt so very dirty, like such a whore...Bastard!

Then she felt him grip her hair, starting to choke on her tears and his length, as he began to move deeper into her mouth. At that point she had enough of meekly giving into his demands. With a muffled scream of fury she bit down upon him with all the power she held in her small jaw.

Diamonde screamed, a unseemly high pitched wail of agony. As Usagi felt the wet liquid oozing from the punctures in his shaft, tasting the bitterness of his blood on her tongue. He pulled out of her mouth as quickly as he could, growling down at her, his ice blue eyes gleaming with malice. Face crimson with raw fury, a vein popping against his temple. Then with a burst he struck her with a heavy guantlet hand across the face. Knocking her to the earth, a splatter of her blood exploding against his hand from the vicious strike. He was then leaning over the prone form, yanking her head up by a golden tail, seething with rage.

"You stupid, fucking Bitch! I am going to enjoy watching the Lord of Shadow's take you. Worthless, whore!" He kept shouting at her, chest heaving, to full of fury to tend to his own bleeding.

She had no chance to react, as his heavy metal glove struck her again against the other side of her head. Her eyes grew wide in time to realize he was going to strike her once more, before her world exploded into sharp white spots. She vaguely heard him shouting at her, the sting of her hair being pulled over and over. Smiling in a dazed haze, she was to blissfully pleased with herself to care, as continued to beat her. She had found the courage to fight back yet again, somehow she felt stronger for it. Then the cold ground rose up and caught her, followed by the utter blackness of unconsciousness. The last thing of reality she was able to process was the thundering roar of the Giant 'Mot' echoing close by.


	25. Chapter 25

Third Movement

Chapter Twenty-Four

Serenity bolted upright, her body still humming with intense feelings from her last horrid encounter with Diamonde. Her muscles twitching with an extreme anxiousness to flee, yet the surroundings which greeted her were nothing like were she had been. The dark forest was gone, replaced by a much more gentle and bright atmosphere. The sun was bright, warming the soft green grass around her. The birds were singing nearby, hiding within the lush green bushes. The thick heavy scent of roses hung in the air, a delightful floral mist that permeated this place. The sky was clear and a soft blue, it was a perfectly beautiful day. She was still trembling from her slowly ebbing fear, rubbing her arms slightly as she looked around. As she took in the familiar lost rose garden, her and Thorne's forbidden meeting place. All the bad feelings Diamonde had left to fester within her, began to fade away. Her confinement with him and the demons, her tireless trek towards death becoming just a bad, and soon forgotten dream.

She slowly rose to her feet, finding that she had ascended once more into her Princess form. Her now thinning body once more enshrouded in white silk and satin, with lace and pearls about her bosom in an elaborate bodice. She wasn't in the body of a child as the first time she came here, but in her current form of a young woman.

Moving tentatively across the soft grass, and threw the tall grasses and cattails to the stagnate pond. That was set in the centre of the small secluded grove. She glanced at herself in the murky water. Smiling brightly upon her own sweet adolescent face, with the wide blue innocent eyes. Her golden hair done up nicely in her odango and tails, the dirt from travel no longer marred her face. She admired herself from the rippling green water, her skin as clean and flawless as it ever was. As if the last couple days had never happened.

With a relaxed sigh, she leaned away from the water. Tucking her knees beneath the clouds of skirts she resumed her admiring of the run down, wild over grown garden of roses. She didn't know how she had escaped those demons, was just thankful that she was truly safe once more.

This was Elysian...yet it should not look this inviting? Elysian from all the tales she knew, was a frozen dead place long turned to grey stone. Lost to a curse?

With a sigh, she began to wander around the garden, absently sniffing the roses. Tiding up the garden, by clearing the dry leaves that littered the grass. Moving them by hand to the tall lush hedges, on the outskirts. She was in no hurry to leave this peaceful place, happy to forget all the sadness and struggle for a little while. In time when she felt strong again, she would seek to leave her refuge and find her way back into the Dark Realms, hopefully she would not be to late to save her cousin.

A soft rustling on the far side of the garden alerted her to someone or something entering her sanctuary.

She raced to the one large tree that sat before the pond, her heart in her throat, head throbbing with sudden fear. She had just escaped one cruel fate, she didn't relish getting caught by another more foul creature.

With a grace and agility trained in her youth, Serenity swung herself onto the lowest branch. Climbing deftly higher into the canopy, crouching in the shadows of the leaves to survey whom or what had entered the rose garden.

A low whistling announced that it was a man whom invaded her privacy. She scowled threateningly towards the now waving long grass that grew beside her pond. Hidden as she was within the high branches she had a perfect vantage point in which to spy upon the intruder. She had just escaped from dangerous men, now she was faced with another man of unknown intent. Her heart was slamming against her ribs, her breath shallow as a nervous anxiety settled in over her calm.

Gripping a slender branch just over her head, leaning forward she sought to get a good look at this approaching man, whom seemed to be in such a jovial mood.

She gasped in amazement at who moved out of the concealing grass. A young man with thick dark hair, that hung like a wild mess around his ears. His face was strong and aristocratic in shape. With deep soulful blue eyes. A powerful body and broad shoulders, that he moved with a cocksure attitude.

Wearing dark black pants and a simple white dress shirt, with a golden metal sigil pinned just under his collar bone. She could just barely make out the coat of arms of Elysian engraved in the circle pendant. His clothes were of high quality, finely woven with silk threads. He looked like he could have easily been of royal blood.

His feet were bare, she noted as he settled himself before pond. Gathering up flat stones from nearby to cast absently into the algae filled water.

Still whistling his happy tune, she watched him for a few more moments entranced by seeing him once more. A part of her wanted to call to him, to rush back into his arms. While another wanted to remain hidden and just admire him, bask in the waves of security he gave off.

Then the decision was made for her, the branch she had been griping snapped with a dry crack. Patheticly off balance and with no other branches to save her she tumbled head first out of the tree. A sharp scream of alarm issued from her as she fell towards the ponds disgusting water.

Mamoru gaze shot up at the familiar cry, his heart crashing against his chest in exhilaration.

His delicate golden blonde goddess was falling from the sky once more, tumbling head over heels from the tree on the other side of the pond. Her wide blue eyes stared at him, shimmering with joy. Her white dress billowing around her slender form and coltish long legs like a cloud of silk. As two dove white wings exploded from her back in mid summersault. Catching her fall and with two mighty beats against the air she shot back into the sky.

"Serenity!" Mamoru shouted in desperation, as she faded into a small dot in the clear blue sky. The sun's sharp glare blinding him as he searched madly for her once more.

A soft giggling like the ringing of bells, floated to him alleviating the tense moment. Mamoru rushed out of the tall grass, rounding the pond through the wild maze of rose bushes. Following the delicate sounds of her laughter, towards the broken white gazebo set on the other side of the pond. She was being playful, light hearted and sweet. Enjoying her time here with him, her pragmatic spirit not allowing her to wallow in the evil that awaited her back in the Dark Realms.

With a broad smile, he found her in the shadows under the gazebo's roof. She stood solemnly, her wings having faded back within her soul. Her hands braced before her, the shards of light filtering in through the broken planks of the roof. Reflecting against her golden hair, making it glow like the sun itself. A bright smile of her own gracing her lips, her eyes dancing, cheeks flushed with happiness.

"Mamo-chan!" She cried, tears now flowing down her cheeks. She raced to him, her arms wrapping eagerly around his neck. Clutching at him as she sobbed, her world finally becoming full of colour and hope once more.

Mamoru laughed with gratitude to the gods for saving her. Embracing her tight against his chest, as she wept against him in her joy. He pressed his head into the satin softness of her hair, petting a large hand down the back of her head. Releasing a thankful breath, unwilling to let go.

After several minutes, the lovers parted. But only enough to draw into a passionate kiss, longing to rekindle the love and security they found in each other. Neither sought to question how they had both gotten back to the sanctuary of the Rose Garden. Both just happy to be in each other presence once more, at least for the moment. But Mamoru knew this place wasn't a real place, could feel within his soul the flowing currents of dream energies. Yet the waves of dream were more solid more real then ever before, more so even then the dream they had shared earlier. It thrilled him as much as it scared him.

The warmth of her mouth was intoxicating, the slight touch of her darting tongue seeking his, sending his mind into a dizzy haze. With a moan of pleasure, he pulled reluctantly away not wanting this encounter to become to intense before they had fully spoken about what had been happening to each of them.

"Please,...Usako." Mamoru breathed, closing his eyes to shield himself from the hurt mirrored back to him from her beautiful blue eyes.

"Mamo-chan..." Her voice was meek and thick with the pain of rejection.

"I...Usako. This place isn't real...this is a dream. A shared dream." Mamoru reeled himself in, sitting on the steps that led up to the gazebo.

Usagi moved to sit beside him, brushing down her skirts as she sat silently. While he worked things out in his mind. She would cast him hopeful glances, while he sat brooding brushing a hand absently through his dark hair.

"I have no idea how I got here. I was running through this forest, with Tuxy then I was suddenly filled with a sense of happiness. As the labyrinth's edges appeared before me, I almost blindly began to wander here as if drawn to this place. " Mamoru cast her a meaningful smile, his blue eyes warm with love. "I am sure it was you calling to my very soul..." He breathed, brushing his fingertips down the side of her face adoringly.

"I don't care how I got here, I am just happy to be with you again. " Usagi grinned, her spirits rising in his presence. Nothing could hurt her, no evil could ever find her as long as Mamoru was at her side. She was finally safe, finally secure. Bracing her folded hands across a knee, she lifted a leg up and leaned back against the upper deck letting the heel of her silk slipper rest upon the upper step her bum was on. Gazing up at the bright blue sky, admiring it's warmth ,Elysian was so much like Earth. So vibrant and full of colour and life.

Mamoru caught his breath in surprise, a proud smile gracing his once somber face. An elegant jewel, reflected in the sunlight. It shone like a small star upon her right ring finger and caught his eye. He deftly reached for her hand unclasping it from her knee, and drawing it close to his lips. Placing a tender kiss against the diamond promise.

"It is so gorgeous...Thank you Mamoru." Usagi sighed, gazing down at her ring lovingly.

Mamoru cast her an admiring glance, pulling the ring off her finger. Usagi let out a troubled sound, as he removed it.

"It belongs...here." Mamoru then slipped it on her left ring finger. "It's a promise that one day, we will never be parted again. That I will be yours and you will be mine for all time."

He barely finished his promise, as she cried out with joy wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him excited kisses. That were soon deepened into a heavy passion that could easily become out of control.

With a force of will he felt he never possessed he drew away from her lips, holding her hand in his.

Mamoru chuckled ruefully, casting her appreciative looks. He could easily get carried away with her. But he had promised he was never to push her further then she was willing to go.

"Who are these old gods you speak of, I know they are at the heart of everything." He quickly drew her upon a troubling topic that had been plaguing him, allowing the passion to simmer under his skin once more.

"The ancient ones..." Usagi blushed, knowing she was being carried away by her passion for him. Holding his hand tight as they sat beside one another she drew inward calling forth the names of powers, greater and older then time itself. "They are the seven aspects of the Universe. The Dark Ones...Dream, Death, and Destruction." She began, her voice seeming to vibrate within the delicate fabric of this place, as if by speaking their names she could summon their very essence. "The Light Ones...Life, Love, and Rebirth. The last One is known only as Holy. It is the Greatest power that we of the Celestial Realms know of." Usagi finished, her eyes still holding a reflective quality. Slowly she drew back from the ethereal aura's she was tapping. Her eyes becoming alive again, as if her soul had resumed it's home within her heart. Returning to him once more, giving him a smile that made him tremble. Sometimes the amount of power she seemed to hold within herself was unsettling to him.

He quickly gathered himself still grasping her hand in his, leading her away from the gazebo. Not really knowing what to do, they wandered about the garden admiring the roses.

"I had such grande plans for this place." Mamoru sighed with regret." One day I will get back to my homeland. Hopefully I will have the power to bring it back to it's original glory."

"You wear the garb of a Prince?" Usagi commented, raising her eyebrows in surprise.

"Really?" Mamoru picked at his silk dress shirt, fingering the gold metal attached at his collar. "Maybe I am a Prince then?" He laughed heartily, finding the whole concept quite unlikely. He had a theory based on his dreams that he had stumbled through a portal in Elysian, falling to Earth as a boy and losing his memory then. But what he had seen of his life in Elysian, he had never been a prince or at court. Always with the same four boys, training or escaping.

"I will help you heal this place, together there is nothing we can't accomplish." Usagi gave him an encouraging smile, gripping his hands firmly.

"Thank-you Usako." Mamoru mumbled back, with a small smile. Fixing the curse that had been cast over Elysian was a far off fantasy. Right now he had to save her from those Demons.

"Do you know were you are?" Mamoru asked, settling her down on the grass as the softer colours of twilight began to paint the patch of sky over their heads.

"I am in the forest, deep in the foot hill before the mountains. " Usagi sighed deeply, kneeling before him on the cool grass.

He leaned against the bark of the oak tree set near the pond, getting comfortable. Then with an inviting smile he spread his legs apart, encouraging her with open arms to curl up against him. Grinning happily she eagerly moved into his embrace. Snuggling against his chest, with his legs resting against her back and bent knees. As she curled up in his arms, which he wrapped around her slender waist. She rested one shoulder into his chest, a slender arm resting limply against his abs, her fingers drawing low over his hip. Her other hand gripped into the softness of his white shirt near his collar. As she basked in the comfort of him, the smell of his earthy scent.

"I love you..." she breathed, snuggling her face into his shirt seeking more of his comfort.

"You are my everything, my dream and deepest desire." Mamoru gripped her chin with his fingertips, guiding her delicate face upward to met his tender lips. Pressing softly against hers, slowly drawing her into more passion.

Usagi allowed the kiss to continue for a few moments longer, enjoying the dance between their tongues. Then drew away from his chest, finding him staring up at her with a look of hope, love and fear.

The fear that he held in his eyes, was breaking her heart. He was so very worried about her, about what terrible things may have happened to her, with out his protection. Seeking to alleviate his torturous thoughts, she drew back into him taking him up in a deeper kiss. Mamoru's arms wrapped tightly around her shoulder's, drawing her into him tight. She lay on top of him, her breasts pressed snuggly against his chest, as she sought to devour him with her eager kisses. Her hands clasped on either side his cheeks, holding him steady as she prolonged the passion. Her tongue delving deeply into the heat of his mouth.

As she pulled away again, Mamoru saw the tears shimmering in her eyes, trails of moisture flooding down her cheeks. Her face had become quite rosy, as her need for him built up within her. She sniffed softly, as she carefully brushed her shaking fingers across his forehead, moving some of his dark hair out of his eyes. The cerulean blue of her innocent blue eyes, shining so very brilliant in the throes of her pure emotions. She was looking down upon him with wonder, a sense of discovery glowing on her delicate features.

Mamoru was taken off guard at first, she had never looked so beautiful. His heart was twisting at the sight of how pure her aura was at that moment.

"I'm ready..." She whispered, her voice heavy, her body shivered with anticipation. She needed him to understand how much she cherished him, wanted only him to have this gift. She had no desperation in her voice or within her mind about the Lord of Shadows. She truly wanted this to happen between them, it felt so right here in their garden, under the warm night sky of Elysian.

Mamoru blinked, uncertain at first if what he had heard was right. Finding her eyes now set with determination to see this act through. A depth of love that she held for only him, shone towards him from her blue eyes. He knew that this was only a dream, that she was sharing with him. Wondered if he could really take her innocence here in this world between. If they were here in spirit or in body? His inner battle continued unchecked, until.

"You think to much..." Usagi interrupted his thoughts, her soft lips mouthing him gently in the crook of his neck, drawing him back to the sweet moments at hand.

Mamoru finally let it all go, with a moan of longing he just went with his heart. Grabbing her by her bare shoulder's he rolled them over. Gently guiding her onto the grass, while he positioned himself over her. Memorizing her every facet for just a moment, slowly becoming intoxicated by her Goddess Aura. Her sweet face gazing up at him, eager to keep this seduction going. Her delicate fingers unlacing the tries the bound his shirt together. Her pert perfectly formed breasts, heaving under the low pearl beaded bodice. Mamoru rubbed her bare shoulder's wondering how he was going to get that gown off of her. While her hands had weaved under the fabric of his parted shirt, rubbing up and down his well muscled chest. He trembled under her hands, a fire burning within his stomach as the lust for her grew.

His hands moved on their own, tracing down from her shoulders to her curves, she arched her back allowing him access to the pins that held her dress closed. With deftly moving fingers he had the clasps undone in seconds. Grabbing the floral sleeves and drawing them down her slender arms, pulling the tight bodice down to her waist. Revealing her bare breasts, he stared down at them hungrily. He was straining painfully against the fabric of his pants, as he took a soft pink nipple into the wet warmth of his mouth. Moaning with pleasure as he enjoyed the firm silk, his tongue lapping at her, nipping her playfully before suckling at her.

Every part of him was primed for the eventual coupling at the end of this seduction. His mind screaming to find release within her, he had been waiting for so long. He kept his dominate desires deep within, she was to precious to him he did not want to just take her, ravage her body and sate his desires. He wanted this to be memorable, for both of them. He wanted to take things slow, to make love to her for the first time, softly and tenderly. To bask in the sweet satin of her flesh, to taste every inch of her perfect body before finally making her his, body and soul...forever.

Usagi moaned in delight as he pushed the rest of her gown past her waist with one hand, his lips claiming her other nipple tenderly.

The soft sounds of his pleasure along with the delicious feelings of his hot mouth upon her. Aroused her like never before, igniting the steady burn within her gut. Her breasts blushing a bright pink, as his eager attentions caused her nipples to stiffen. As he pulled off, to grin down at her with utter happiness. She reached her hands beneath the fabric of his shirt once more, her palm resting on his chest, feeling the steady rapid beat of his heart. She giggled knowing how turned on she was making him.

"Only you my sweet, Serenity could make my heart beat so fiercely." Mamoru gently caressed her cheek, his eyes full of adoration. Following the trail of another tear of joy, down her slender neck and over her collar bone.

She caught her breath, the sound of her true name coming from his lips had been so powerful so full of devotion. After so long, she didn't mind being called by her true name. The her name upon his lips was the most beautiful sound.

As she drew his shirt off his broad shoulders, admiring his strong chest, tracing her fingers over his firm nipples a hunger of her own growing in her eyes. His shirt fell away to the grass, her dress followed soon after. In a matter of moments, they were bare before one another. Kneeling in front of each other, as the soft light of the moon rose over the hedges casting the lovers in a silver glow.

The night was warm the wind that blew through the one lonely tree whispering of great things yet to come.

Serenity pressed her face into the warmth of his chest, a finger tracing along the outline of a firm nipple. Her lips anointing the heat of his flesh on his pecks, in short sweet caresses. Mamoru quickly pulled the pins from her hair, allowing the silvery gold strands to run through his fingers as they cascaded down her arching back. His hands glided over her perfect naked flesh, listening to her intently as her breath quickened when a certain touch pleased her. He reveled in the wonder of her, the insurmountable beauty of her.

Then as she rose her beautiful face to greet him, blue eyes shimmering with longing. He then drew her down upon the grass once more. Mouthing her neck lovingly, as her hands drew small circled up and down the powerful muscles of his broad back.

"Take me..." She whispered in his ear. Her voice sounding so strong and sure, this was what she truly wanted.

Mamoru drew away from the satin softness of her neck, finding her staring up at him with a certainty that took his breath away. She was ready...she was his.

A trickle of sweat rolled down his back as he positioned himself above her. It sent his whole body trembling with anticipation and longing.

She spread her legs, as her breath became soft and shallow, steading herself beneath him. Her hands grasping his powerful shoulders, as he kept eye contact with her. Their most intimate connection, wanting to make sure till the final stroke was over that she was still willing to give him her innocence.

Feeling the stiffness of him pressing softly against her entrance, she took in a sharp breath. Then with a shutter from both of them, he slipped himself within her folds. Serenity moaned, her body going rigid as his length pushed inside her. Her whole body was on fire instantly, her core burning with him wrapped snuggly between her folds, filling her up to the point discomfort.

"Usako?" Mamoru breathed in concern, his arms straining as they flanked her shoulders. As he held himself steady, waiting for her to make the next move, to become comfortable with his size.

Serenity squeezed her eyes shut unable to breath as the pain of the fire within her began to consume her, and as quickly as the flame ignited it faded away. Leaving behind a delicious trembling within her very being.

Mamoru suddenly felt horrible, she was so small, so fragile and he was hurting her. He wanted to pull out, tears of remorse were threatening. Then she moaned, moving her hips ever so slightly upon his length.

"Usako...did I hurt you?" Mamoru still was unable to complete his first thrust without knowing she was alright.

Her hand moved from his shoulders, to the his broad back drawing him down upon her. She placed a tender kiss on his lips, an encouragement with out words that she was ok. She then began to rock gently upon him, taking a little more of him each time.

Mamoru felt an electrical charge surge through his body, that soon consumed his very being, including his rational mind.

"Oh, Kami..." he moaned huskily, listening to the delicate sounds of pleasure she was emitting from below him. She began to chant his name softly as her movements became more persistent. It drove his excitement to the breaking point, and finally he allowed himself to begin thrusting into her softly.

She screamed instantly, arching her back as her first climax claimed her. Her inner muscles gripping him fiercely. It took all his will power to stop himself from release right then and there.

He kept his thrusts within her, steady and gentle easing her into more powerful strokes. As her legs wrapped around his legs, holding him in an embrace of acceptance. She closed her eyes basking in the blissful sensations vibrating through her body, craning her neck back inviting him upon her. Mamoru leaned down licking, nipping and suckling at her tender neck,drawing even more passionate sounds from her.

Serenity's body grew warmer as he took her, rocking and arching in a seductive dance that was making him loose his mind with lust. A part of him just wanted to release himself upon he, take her hard and fast make her scream his name to the sky above. But this was her first time, she wasn't used him yet. He still had not even fully buried himself within her yet, had yet to break the barrier of her innocence.

One powerful thrust would do it, would take it away forever...

"I am going to take you now...my Usako..." He whispered in her ear, not giving her time to worry about it. He drew her into a kiss consuming her with his passion. His deep kisses fuelled with his pure feelings of soul shattering love and devotion. She mirrored the intensity, devouring him with longing and promise.

As his shoulder muscles rippled, beneath her clutching fingers. Pulling himself back a bit then thrusted himself deep. Sinking his length within her right to the hilt.

She cried out in sudden pain once more against his mouth, as she felt the barrier break and the trickle of blood escape her. Then his movements became more insistent, her core more willing to accept his powerful strokes.

Usagi held on tightly to him, as if she would be swept away by some unseeing force. Their lovemaking became a drowning wave of passion. As he began to take her more forcefully, suckling and nipping at her neck. As she cried to the heavens in her rising bliss.

His love for her swelled beyond his ability to contain it, he had never known an emotion so powerful as what he felt for this little goddess writhing beneath him in esctasy. Their was no words to describe how deeply he was devoted to her. She was his everything...this was the most meaningful moment of his entire life.

(Of One mind, Of One Body, Two Soul's become whole, Two hearts to beat as One...The Bond Complete...)

An ancient power echoed within their minds, within the very fabric of the universe itself. The dream world they existed in vibrated from the surge of energy building within them. Finishing as an explosion without sound which rocked the world around them. Sealing this moment within the threads of destiny, a bond woven into the tapestry of time.

"Usako!" He cried to the night, his body shuttering as he was finally granted the ultimate release. He arched himself fiercely against her, pressing her small body against the warm grass.

"Endymion!"She screamed, clutching at him. Her mind long since lost to the tides of pleasure. She had no idea what long dead name she was shouting to the universe as she climaxed once more with her only love.

Mamoru began to be consumed by the purity of the moment, sobbing quietly he sought to hide his face into the softness of her neck. The moment as much as the name bringing forth a torrent of loss, and bliss the mixture breaking him.

Serenity was alarmed by his sudden tears. She had no idea why she had cried out that name, it had no meaning to her. She had been lost in a state of pure bliss and it just escaped into the night.

She ran her fingers lightly through the back of his hair, tears of her own mixing with the salty moisture he was bathing upon her neck.

"...Mamo-chan...oh Mamo-chan..." She repeated, needing him to realize how remorseful she was to have caused him such pain at the climax of their most intimate moment.

She turned and kissed his cheek tenderly again and again. Till his tears subsided. Then when he felt strong enough to face her, he rolled off her to flop beside her on the grass.

He stared silently up at the expanse of twinkling stars, scattered over the open sky above them. The soul crushing sadness he had felt within the name having faded back into oblivion.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi questioned a few minutes later. Rising on a elbow to search his face, worry marring her immaculate features.

"I have no idea, why that name made me cry like that..." He breathed, his voice still trembling. Shaking off the last of the darkness it had brought upon his heart. He rolled onto his side, a warm grin on his face as he brushed his fingertips lightly down her curving flank.

"Thank you." he whispered, brushing some stray strands of golden hair off her cheek, tucking them behind her ear.

Usagi giggled, his statement and goofy grin was so silly. There was no reason to thank her for anything. The was an act of pure love, between the two of them. A moment she would always cherish.

She snuggled into this arms, pressing her face into the crook of his neck completely content. Mamoru sighed deeply, holding her close as sleep claimed them both. He felt so close to her now, invincible in both body and spirit. Nothing could come between them, he had the will to fight on to push forward though any adversity. Till she was in his arms forever.

It felt like they had barely fallen asleep in each other's arms, when he began to feel her body loosing it's solid form. His eyes flew open in alarm, finding her clutching onto him her face stricken in dire panic.

"Don't let go!" She cried, her arms circling underneath his arms, holding tight to his shoulders. Seeking to hold on with all her life.

"Usako..." He sought to adjust his grip, his arms wrapping even more tightly against her back drawing her in closer.

"Please...Don't let go of me!" She repeated, her voice breaking in fear, as tears of pain and loss coursed down her cheeks.

His gut was wrenching with terror as her body seemed to grow transparent in his embrace.

"I will find you...by the rise of the next moon. Look for me then, I will be at your side...I promise!" Mamoru shouted his pledge, his promise, to the very fabric of the reality now unravelling around them. In a burst of silver star dust, her body was gone sent back her captivity. The last he saw was her scared eyes searching his for safety, as the Dark Realms reclaimed her soul.

Mamoru own self began to fade, as he looked down at his fingers in horror. Finding he could see right through them. In a flash of golden light, he too was gone from this place between. Returning to his flight to save her.

Usagi lay unmoving, shielded by the tall grass and brambles that Diamonde had led her into earlier that night. She stared up in a stunned silence at the faded, muted lights of the stars peeking through endless mists that rolled over the sky. Her head was throbbing in agony, a strange trickling wet sensation rolling down from her temple. Collecting upon her small pointed chin to drip against the dry grass. Her whole body ached from the release of long held tension in her muscles, while the precious spot between her legs felt raw and tender. A cool moisture, sticking to her inner thighs.

Curious she drew a shaking hand, lightly to her bare core. Finding in alarm her underwear was gone, her skirt hiked up over her waist. Slowly her fingertips were contacting a strange wet smudge just below her womanhood, smeared against her thighs. Drawing a cold breath of shock and alarm she brought her fingertips up to her wide blue eyes, finding them stained red by her innocence. It was gone... Giddy, she began to laugh with joy. Somehow Mamoru's dream magic had brought them together for one glorious night.

Then as she came to her reasonable senses once more, she sat up dizzily over hearing a very intense conversation between Diamonde and Mot. One that made her blood run cold, and defeated her spirit so completely she felt she would never recover from it.

"You sick bastard!" Mot raged, lifting Diamond off his feet and slamming him bodily against a nearby tree, with a strong hand against his throat.

"Release me you stupid monster!" Diamonde bellowed back, writhing in the Demon's meaty fist.

"The Little Lass never deserved what you done to her!" He thrust him up higher, choking him as his grip tightened. Leaving the man's eyes bulging his voice a strained gurgle for a moment.

"That wretched whore deserved everything I gave her!" Diamonde screamed, losing his mind. Face glowing red, a vein popping as readily as his cold blue eyes. He had enough of this pompous, giant and his so called warriors honour. With a yell of fortitude, he pulled a dagger from his belt behind his cloak, thrusting the tip into the man's wrist.

His blood oozed over the tip, dripping down the blade and yet Mot did no release his tense grip upon his neck.

"Brother, Enough. We got worse problems now!" Set called nervously from the fire.

With a disgusted snort, Mot let Daimonde fall to the ground gasping for breath. Storming away back to the fire to deal with what new threat was coming for them.

Usagi sat stunned, her mind gone numb. Diamonde had raped her while she was knocked unconscious? He...her most feared, most despised monster had taken her gift...her innocence.

"NO!" She screamed, clutching her ears unwilling to accept that as her fate. The Lord of Shadows would kill him if he was to ruin his sacrifice. There was no way! But he had been so enraged by her, so full of fury she really didn't think he was in his right mind as she had fallen into blackness. He might have, in a fury to teach to be subservient to his wishes, he easily could have forced himself upon her.

"No,no,no,no." She sobbed, shaking her head in disbelief. Chanting and rocking as she hid in the long grass. Seeking to comfort and sooth herself from her tortured thoughts, her shattered soul. She was filthy...now. Ruined by a monster...she felt so broken inside.

Set could hear them, rustling just beyond the fire. Hiding in the shadows between the trees. Mot could smell them, the sharp musky scent of dirty fur and rancid breath. Usagi fell silent, her eyes growing wide as a new terror took hold upon her heart. Hot breath puffed against her bare neck, a cloud of mist rolling over her bare shoulder. The neck of her poor sundress had been torn in the last encounter with Diamonde and now hung low over one shoulder leaving most of a breast still covered by lace, bare to the cold night air.

She breathed softly, a hand clutched nervously just under her chin. Swallowing a lump of cold dread lodged in her throat.

Diamonde growled, as he rose to his feet. Humiliated once again by the girl, who now had a protector in that stupid beast of a demon...Mot! He thundered over to her, his eyes flaring with a cold fury.

Usagi yelped in fright as he drew near, lunging for her once more. Then the wolves let loose their assault. The raging beast behind her growled low, then leaped over her head crashing into Diamonde's dark metal chest sending him sprawling backwards. Then the blurs of black death were leaping towards the three men. The massive wolves appearing on all sides of the camp. Eyes glowing red with demonic, primal intent, jaws dripping with saliva eager for the kill.

Set and Mot stood back to back to deal with the threats now circling them. The wolf who had Diamonde on his back was circling him, full of courage. The other wolves prowled, growling and barking commands to one another organizing an attack to take down their prey. The pack completely ignoring Usagi cowering in the grass, her body shivering in paralysing fear.

(Serenity...) Luna's voice echoed to her mind, anxious and relieved.

(Luna?) Serenity reeled, nearly screaming her mother's name through their link.

(Hurry now...into the forest. Head south, You should find Mamoru by the next Moon rise.) Luna growled back.

(Were are you?) Serenity wailed, not wanting to be alone in the forest and worried her panther was going to exact revenge upon the Demons all by herself and get herself killed.

(Close, now go!) Luna yelled back, needing her to run.

Serenity whimpered, she knew it. Her mother intended on taking them all on, on killing them all including the wolves. Who if left alive would only hunt her down later.

(You can't succeed. There is to many, run with me!) Serenity pleaded, sobbing in fear for her mother.

(No.) Serenity turned around, moving into a kneeling position as she sensed Luna behind her. Coming face to face with the dark lavender Panther's loving face. The great cat was crouched low behind her, remaining hidden in the grass with her.

Serenity choked on more heartbreaking sobs, grasping the thick furry head behind the large round ears. Pressing her forehead against the panther's, closing her eyes basking in her powerful pressence.

(I can't let them hurt you anymore...) Luna rumbled, closing her soft brown eyes. Thrumming her low purr to comfort the young girls sadness. (Now, go my child. Go to him.) Luna soothed, understanding that this night she was giving her daughter over. Sending her on a blind flight into this man's protection. Trusting that her sweet Serenity's fragile heart would be taken care of.

Serenity rose, sniffing back her grief. Resolved once more to find safety and hope Luna would survive and find her once more. The great power that had surged from her before when protecting Mamoru was not trust worthy. It came and went as it pleased, and at this moment that fire within her soul wasn't burning...she was dead inside.

As the young woman stood, Luna caught a familiar smell around her hips. (Mamoru?) She mused, smelling Serenity's blood along with the Man's seed. She had no idea how it had happened, her daughter was now a woman. He had laid his claim upon her just recently.

She had no time to question it further as Serenity dashed away into the night, fading into the forest as silent as a whisper.

Then Diamonde screamed out, watching with rising ire as his prize disappeared into the concealing darkness. He swung his sword in fury, cleaving the wolves head from it's shoulders. Charging towards the tall grass, he made it two strides before Luna yowled, leaping from her concealment.

Diamonde paled in sudden fright as he was confronted by a giant dark panther charging towards his chest. Dark eyes glowing with malice, a massive maw of fangs and sharp teeth gleaming in the moonlight. Powerful claws outstretched ready to gut him in seconds.


	26. Chapter 26

Moon disc: Xena, need I say more?

Third Movement

Chapter Twenty-five

Diamonde spun low, seeking to avoid the great cats massive jaws, deflecting the attack only part way. The powerful claws raked along the thick dark cloak. Pulling it clean off his shoulders with a shredding tear. The power behind the cats massive claws sending him sprawling forward onto his stomach, face down in the dirt. Spiting and cursing he scrambled back up to his feet, his cold eyes never leaving Luna's dark pressence.

Discarding the cloth at her feet, Luna growled low in her throat issuing her threat to the vile man who had hurt her daughter so. He circled around her, sword at the ready sneering down at her with contempt.

Luna kept a wary eye on the remaining wolves in mortal combat with the other two demons. Their sharp barks and snarling a white noise behind her.

Before he could take a breath and steady his feet, Luna lunged once more. He was able to brace himself, as she sank her teeth into the his metal shoulder guard, her claws flanking his startled face on the outer apex of his guards. Ripping the talon shaped metal piece off with a deep growl that sent his body trembling with great fear. Casting it aside, she pounce off him.

A proud smirk on her feral lips, his soft flesh was now bare for the taking.

Diamonde's prepared himself for the next attack, not taking her for granted any longer. She was deadly, and quick.

A snarl issued from off her left flank, Luna roared her dominance over her shoulder at the wolf sizing her up. It was already bleeding from a wound to the neck, lost to the pain of its coming death, it wasn't thinking straight. Luna had no time to deal with another threat, she nearly had this demonic human at her mercy. As she turned her attention to the great wolf seeking combat with her, Diamonde made his escape. Dashing off into the tall grass in pursuit of Serenity.

(DAMNIT!) Luna roared, as the wolf leaped onto her back taking her down to the dirt. Biting and snarling against her seeking to rip out her throat.

Mamoru groaned with discomfort, rising from the cold, hard litter of leaves he had crumpled into earlier. Finding Tuxy sitting a few feet away, leaning against a tree giving him odd uncertain looks.

"You ok?" He asked, dark eyebrows raised in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Mamoru head was pounding, he braced a palm against his temple seeking relief.

"Well about I'd say at least four hours ago, you were running near exhaustion. Then boom, you just dropped to the ground. I thought you were dead, maybe forced yourself to far and your heart exploded." Tuxy shrugged, "Then you just started breathing, face first in the dirt. So I wasn't so worried anymore."

"Thanks for the concern." Mamoru muttered bitterly. Tuxy had done the bare minimum to ensure his safety, by just hanging out nearby while he slept.

"You were quite entertaining after a bit, bumping and grinding into the dirt there. Thought maybe you were having some kind of seizure or something...then I just realized you were only having some wicked ass dream. For how you were moving it almost looked like you were having..." Tuxy rambled on, a mischievous glint in his dark brown eyes.

Mamoru raised a hand to stop him in mid ramble knowing were he was going and not wanted his sexual acts in his dreams voiced aloud.

Tuxy knew, and began snickering and blushing. "Saw Serenity did you?"

"Don't go there..." Mamoru threatened, turning on his heel and began to jog again, following the silvery wisp that would lead him onward to Serenity. Their link was so clear, so raw he could feel every horrible emotion that was assaulting her. She was so upset that the backlash on their link was giving him a blinding headache.

(Serenity...My Usako. Talk to me what has happened to you. You are breaking inside, I can feel it.) He called to her in his mind, a powerful whisper urging him to try and talk to her. To reach her and console her raging heart. Painfully there was no response, but he never gave up, he would never give up on her on them. As the moon set and the first warmth of dawn illuminated the horizon beyond the barrier of trees. Mamoru was still valiantly trying to commune with her. Tuxy saw every heartbreaking emotion, mirrored from Mamoru's own face as they raced into the morning. His own little heart was breaking for him, not truly understanding the extent of the inner turmoil he was going through. As Mamoru felt his true love dieing inside...

Serenity ran blindly through the trees, the darkness surrounding her every step. Scrambling and fumbling through the brambles. Seeking to get as far from Diamonde as possible, tears streaming down her face. Her whole world was crumbling around her, she was a used woman. Her most precious moment, stolen from her, leaving a dead husk in its wake. Her insides were burning with the agonizing acid of disgust. Abused and defiled she could barely comprehend that it had truly happen to her. But the churning thoughts and disturbing images of him...Diamonde taking her limp body, thrusting himself deep inside of her ...fondling her flesh, it all made her so very sick. Slowly killing her fully, both her heart and soul losing their inner light growing dark and dead.

"NO!" She screamed, pumping her arms harder, running faster uncaring what lay before her in the darkness. A strange stray thought flittering past her mind, her hands were once more free... Then her mind was consumed once more by the horror of what had been done to her. Needing to seek refuge away from her terrible fate once more. Having Diamonde take her innocence was a far worse fate, then being raped and killed by the Lord of Shadows. Mamoru could never be hers now. Never would she feel the warmth and security his arms around her, or his lips pressing tenderly, lovingly against hers. She had used her Goddess Powers to merge her soul with whom she thought was Mamoru. Yet she was only dreaming, she was feeling Diamonde doing those intimate things to her. Had unintentionally bonded herself to him.

Based on both Mau law and Lunar rituals of bonding, she was now Diamonde's mate. She could no longer seek companionship with another male. Until the bond created through the sacred act was killed or destroyed by choice. She knew Diamonde would never let her go... She couldn't deal with that, she had nothing to live for anymore...

"It hurts...It hurts so much..." Serenity moaned, clutching her head, and her heart grimacing in pain as a blinding headache pounded within her. Caused by being consumed by all the emotional agony, coursing through her.

As the dawn light brought a dullness within the thick corpses of trees. Illuminating the pitch black world into a muted mist of grey, Serenity's frantic run had slowed to a defeated trudge. Head low, shoulder's hunched forward her bare feet sore and swollen from running in the dry underbrush. Her blue eyes once full of life, stared down at her barely moving feet dull and dead. She was lost to the abyss of her own tortured thoughts, her world had fallen apart. She had been following a narrow well used animal trail through the trees, the ground was littered with debris and moved unevenly. The tree's hugged the trail, their branches hovering over her head, their roots over grown and snaring the trail from time to time. The trees were close together and the growth dense, it was hard to see much farther then the border's of the trail.

A crashing thunder of boots, and breaking branches shot her back to her senses. Her heart exploding in her chest, as her bare feet began to churn up the dead litter of leaves once more.

Casting her head back, what was left of her odango's and tails a wild mess upon her head. Flying in disarray behind her as she sought distance once more from her psychotic pursuer .

As if a herald to a great storm, Diamond burst from the brushes behind her. His heavy black leather boots slamming against the hard packed earth of the narrow animal trail she had been using to guide her through the forest. His dark armour was scratched and dented, by a great beasts claws. Missing his girdle and a shoulder guard. He looked crazed, with cold ice blue eyes piercing her back. His deadly smile, sending shivers up her spine.

"I will run you to ground, my dear! Their is no way to escape me!" He called out to her, smiling with confidence, releasing his sword to create more fear. The metal shone black as midnight, no doubt forged in the fires of hell itself.

Serenity never paid him a luxury of words, focused only on pushing herself for more speed. She was smaller, lighter and quicker she highly doubted he would ever be able to catch her. She gritted her teeth, setting her chin defiantly she would never allow him to touch her again. Then things went terribly wrong. A low root jutted out over the trail, Serenity had been casting her gaze backwards at the time keeping track of Diamonde. When her shin connected with the unyielding barrier sending her screaming to the earth, skidding and sliding. Shredding her skirts even more, leaving the skin along her arms, legs and palms stinging and bleeding from thousands of small cuts.

Hissing in frustration and panic, she jumped back to her feet tears of pain threatening to fall. As she got to her feet, her breath hitched in terror, as she felt Diamonde's hand griping her shoulder. He had re sheathed his weapon, lunging out for her in a merciless pace, as he closed the distance leaping over the root. Like lightening, he twisted her arm behind her back. She screamed in pain, as he thrust her up against the brittle bark of a nearby tree. He twisted and wrenched on her arm, till a dull snapping sound echoed in her ears.

Serenity screamed in agony, as he broke her arm. Diamonde then tossed her to the ground of the faint trail. She struck face first into the dirt and leaves, the dust choking her. The throbbing pain sought to consume her, her arm on fire hanging limp at her side. Groaning, she rose to her knees. Sending a deadly glare over her shoulder back at Diamonde. She refused to give up, to give in to him. She was ready to die, and if it was by his hand so be it!

He lunged for her gripping her hair, pulling what was left of her odango's out. With a clump of her long golden hair he pulled her up to her feet, holding her away from him as she sought to punch and kick at him. A fire finally igniting within her once more.

He tossed her into the thick root that had risen up to trip her. She sought to catch her fall with her one good hand, but it was futile. Her chest slammed hard against the massive root, bending her over and knocking the wind from her lungs. Gasping and coughing she tried to reclaim some control, as he lunged out again, grabbing her by the hair once more. Throwing her menacingly back against the tree's cold trunk. Her back crashed with the rock hard surface, as she cried in pain once more. Her hair fell across her face, she was now dizzy and disorientated. As Diamonde's snide chuckling face came into view, she valiantly swung a fist at him. Causing him to laugh menacingly, as her small first struck the air before him. Then he slammed his metal fist into her gut. Serenity choked and doubted over as new waves of agony throbbed through her. Convulsing in pain, she dropped to her knees once more unable to keep her feet due to her legs great trembling.

"You will never have me again..." she groaned from the ground, tears streaming down her face. Fighting to remain conscious as the pain tried to consume her.

"Sorry, Love but you belong to me...The Shadow Lord promised you were mine first. I will have you in any way I want." He hissed, eyes flashing with hatred. Screaming at her like a spoiled child who had lost his toy, and desperately wanted it back.

Serenity was not going to break down, she would never let him win. Then he grabbed her by the hair once more, lifting her screaming back to her feet. His other hand grasping the neckline of her dress, finishing what he started last night. He grasped the material and tore it open even more, the fabric rending with sharp tearing sounds. The front of the dress was now tore straight down near the dirty remains of the white ribbon along her waist. She screamed in rage as he destroyed her dress, her good hand grasping his arm as he tossed her back and forth while rending the fabric.

Serenity promised herself, she would fight him with everything she had.

"Let me go!" She raged her face crimson, body blushing with embarrassment as he ripped the top of the dress clean from her shoulders.

She gave a shattering scream as the fabric was pulled over her broken arm. To lay in rages about her waist, leaving her upper body bare except for the simple lace bra. Diamonde laughed with dark mirth at her pain, his sanity long gone once more. Driven only by his need to prove himself as a dominate, all controlling master to this annoying woman who refused to submit to him.

Diamonde then grabbed her broken arm, twisting her back against him. She took in cold welcomed breaths. Alleviating the pain with each intake of air, her lips pulled back hissing and gritting her teeth. Her mind was going white with fury...with hate.

Diamonde pushed her forward, bending her over the root near by. As he forced her down, she cast a venomous glare over her shoulder cursing and screaming at him. Then fuelled by her rage she spat upon him. He growled, wiping the spittle form his chin in disgust. Then he started to laugh darkly, flipping up her skirt revealing her soft pink folds of her womanhood, for his appreciation. Noticing the red smear upon her thighs, with trepidation, jealousy and blinding fury.

"You are mine!" He screamed in rage, knocking her legs aside roughly opening her up.

"No! You will never have me again! Not again...I won't let you!" Serenity screamed, and writhed in his grip her broken arm rending and popping in his grasp.

(Mamo-Chan!) The last of her rational mind screamed for her only love, over and over through their link. As the unending pain shot up to her shoulders began blinding her, sending her mind away form her body. Her soul seemed to float above her, watching the tragic encounter of her eventual rape like a dispassionate observer.

The golden blonde girl bucked, screamed and writhed against her attacker. The man with wild silver hair was chuckling and loving the battle. He bent over her neck biting and nipping her mercilessly, leaving a trail of saliva on the soft skin. The blonde cringed with disgust, fighting harder against him. His other hand reached around groping at her lace covered breast, humming lustily as he played with her nipple through the thin fabric. She screamed and screamed as he pulled himself out of his dark cotton pants, aligning himself with her core. His shaft rigid and straining to seek her warmth as he set the tip against her entrance.

Serenity's spirit felt so overcome with pain and sympathy for the poor girl about to be taken by force.

All she wanted to do was save her, destroy the evil seeking to kill what was left of her purity. A silver fire began to burn within her eyes, as the pure burning power began to engulf her soul.

Then a savage growl echoed out from the line of bushes beside him, Diamonde turned in alarm as a blur of dark fur and snapping fangs landed against his chest knocking him back. The Panther growled low, as it attempted to rip out the man's throat. The beast was already suffering from several wounds along her flank and neck, her deep crimson blood oozing over her fur matting it badly. The cat had already lost a lot of blood in her mad frenzy chasing Diamonde down.

The Panther tore at the man, her claws and teeth dripping with his blood as she fought against his bracing metal arms. Scratching up his face, biting his neck, never landing that killing blow. As he held her back, using his metal gantlet's to keep her deadly teeth a bay. They tumbled and fought around the trail, neither getting the advantage till a blade flashed in the morning light.

"LUNA!" The golden blonde girl screamed in sorrow, knowing what would be happening next.

The great panther was lost to her rage and not of a rational mind, seeking only to rip the man's throat with no greater strategy.

Diamonde brandished his dagger, as the cats teeth sought to clamp down on the side of his neck. He thrust the blade deep into her neck, with a feral growl of his own. The knife made a sickening sound as it tore open the cats arteries, Diamonde's other fist thudding into the panthers rib cage knocking her off his chest. While he screamed his triumph, stabbing the blade over and over into the panther's neck. He tore at the panthers limp body with his blade, ripping open her neck spilling her gore over the trail. In moments, Luna lay sprawled at his feet, covered in blood, her legs jerking just a little in her death throes.

"NO!" The blonde girl screamed, reality shattering once more. "LUNA...LUNA!" Her face burning red with her fury, golden hair floating wildly around her shoulder's as her golden moon symbol was glowing brighter then the sun.

Serenity's spirit could no long stand by and watch the girls suffering, her whole self was now glowing with a the silver aura of holy power.

Diamonde now covered with Luna's blood, her ichor staining his once clean face. Only his fierce ice blue eyes gleamed back at her. As he seethed, his muscles coiling to take her right then and there. His more animalistic senses primed thanks to the fatal battle with the great cat. Smiling with self satisfaction, he strode away from the corpse.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She screamed, planting her feet, raising her small fists near the torn remains of her dress near her exposed breasts. Her whole body shaking with fear, with rage and hatred.

Diamonde only laughed, mocking her with his arrogant gait towards her.

Then Serenity's spirit bathed in the all mighty powers, held by the celestial soul of the moon slammed back into her body. A great explosion without sound, surged from her small body in a wave of silver light. It struck Diamonde with the tremendous force. He flew through the air, bellowing in alarm striking a tree hard, further down the path.

As the silver light faded, Serenity stood strong her blue eyes burning with a just fury. Her wild golden hair once more done up in their odango and tails, two small white round shields covered the buns.

A long white leather tunic fell down from her slender shoulder's, trailing down the front and back. Just concealing her finely formed bottom and womanhood. A short white silk flowing skirt accented her hips beneath the tunic, falling just a little lower enough to touch the very tops of the slender thighs. Her arms were bare except for long white silk gloves that rose up to her elbows. Deep Silver runes of Ancient Lunarian were painted down her arms. Those same runes flowing down her thighs, sinking beneath her high white leather boots that had a wide folding cuff, sitting elegantly just under her knees. A white silk mid drift covered her upper back and breasts under the tunic. Silver dual arching shoulder guards gleamed in the morning light, the metal carved with similar runes as her arms. A metal waist belt was clipped over her flat stomach, the central buckle a large silver circle with a crescent moon accenting the lower half. Dual weapon's accented each hip, a long sword was braced in a white leather scabbard, and a shining silver disc on a hook on the other.

A long soft blue cloak, that could easy be a dull grey hung off her back trailing low against the ground. It flapped madly behind her as the power of the Moon's Senshi settled once more within it's vessel. Released once more from it's seal, within her soul, called forth from the moon itself by her raw need to fight for her loved ones.

Diamonde groaned in pain, heaving for breath as he rose back up on shaking legs to confront the new threat presented by a very enraged Moon Princess.

Serenity stalked forward towards him, as Diamonde made his way back onto the uneven trail. His sword at the ready, glaring with pure hatred upon her.

Serenity released her sword with her one remaining hand, with a threatening flourish, spinning it free arrogantly. The swords hilt was woven with silver chain, along the grip, while the cross guards were accented with two crescent moons, sitting back to back. The blade glowed white with holy light, finely carved runes running up the centre narrowing in size and shape towards the tips.

"Your Master will kill you slowly and painfully for ruining his Sacrifice." Serenity stated, her tone low and full of threat. "I offer you a quick death." She held her sword out before her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Diamonde ranted, spitting the question in his rage.

Serenity blinked not understanding why he would deny it?

"You forced yourself upon me, took me with out my permission!" She screamed at him, her blue eyes burning with venom.

Diamonde laughed heartily, He definitely would have if given the chance. But Mot had intervened before he could do more then tear off her panties and free her hands, so they wouldn't get in the way of his penetration of the darkness between her legs.

"You felt soooooo, good Princess. Makes my hungry for more!" He laughed, his face red, chest shuttering with longing. He saw no need to tell her the truth, loving how much agony showed on her sweet face at the thought of him raping her.

"I enjoyed every moment within you!" He shouted, as her face twisted in pain. Tears flooding down her face.

"You are not a man...You are a monster!" Serenity screamed with vengeance. Raising her sword over her head one handed as she rushed the arrogant man.

Their swords rang sharply as they struck together, Serenity glared up at Diamonde. Her blue eyes glowing silver with the amount of power she was holding back. Noticing with shock how similar this man's eyes were to the Shadow Lords cold blue.

Diamonde out weighted her and was also stronger. It didn't take much effort to cast her back a few feet by pushing his blade against hers.

"Do you think to out match me Princess. " Diamonde laughed, with satisfaction, grinning down at her with pride. He felt no threat from her at all.

"I can best you in every way, Demon. I hold more power within my heart then you hold within the frozen waste you call yours." Serenity hissed back, her whole body seething with pent up rage.

Diamonde growled in frustration at her words, moving his sword low as he rushed her wanting to gut her with one thrust. Serenity parried, backing up a few more paces. The swords slashed and flew in a mad dance as they sought to best once another.

"You are nothing but a Whore...a weak, worthless girl who would spread her legs for any man!" He screamed in rage, his jealousy that she had given herself willing to some stranger last night while he was busy with Mot. He didn't understand how it had happened, but it drove him nuts that he had lost out in claiming that ultimate prize.

"I am the Crown Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium, Heir to the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, and the one true Senshi of the Moon. I shall never be worthless or powerless again!" Serenity leaped into the air, tucking her knees under her chin as she flipped over Diamonde's head. As the raging man sought to rush her once more with his sword.

She landed smoothly behind him, sheathing her sword with her one good hand, then unhooked her silver disc with grace and speed. The disc began to glow with a burning white light, as she charged it with her energies. Her blue eyes were set with determination, as she arched the disc around her limp arm letting fly with a surety to her cast. Diamonde's growled in frustration, turning to face her. His ice blue eyes growing wide in alarm as the glowing disc bore down upon him. Severing his head from his shoulders cleanly, before ascending into the sky behind him. Serenity recalled the disc back to her hand, while watching with out any emotion his corpse fall to the dirt. His open neck burned, the arteries sealed as the burning disc past through.

As soon as she had replaced it on her hip, Serenity raced over to Luna's prone form.

Kneeling before the battered body of her 'mother'. She moved trembling loving hands over her matted red fur along her flank, her relaxed muzzle. Brushing her fingers gingerly down her soft brown eyes that stared blindly outward. Closing her eye lids, so that she looked only to be sleeping.

"I love you...mother." She whispered brokenly, tears streaming down her face. The grief falling hard upon her soul. The guilt burning deep within her, giving her strength to seek revenge for all the horrors her family had to undergo to protect her. Taking a shuttering breath, casting a sharp cold gaze upwards to the crest of mountains that rose just behind the tree tops. Rising to her feet, her one good hand balled tight into a fist at her side.

"No one else will die for me, no one will suffer because I am no longer weak or powerless." Serenity spoke softly, her voice steady once more. Filled with a promise to exact her justice upon all who sought to crush her spirit, by destroying her family. She would protect others from evil, as her Guardian's had done for her. It was her turn now...

She turned on her heel, leaving Luna to sleep at peace. Heading deeper into the foothills and her destiny.


	27. Chapter 27

Third Movement

Chapter twenty-six

The warm mid-day light was filtering down through the canopy of fir trees, scattering the weak shards of light upon the narrow goat trail Mamoru had stumbled upon that morning. He had been heading north, always north towards the boundary of high mountain's. Still he called to her in his mind, seeking to comfort her sending her feelings of strength, love and compassion. The silver mist remained before him, a guiding ribbon weaving down the cluttered trail of over grown bushes and roots. He had been forcefully ignoring the backlash against his link with Serenity, that was nearly breaking his mind with pain. He was growing desperate to find her and alleviate her emotional turmoil, it must be hurting her as much as him.

Tuxy was scouting far ahead, Mamoru just caught sight of the pink blur of his shorts climbing over a massive root a mile or so away. A few minutes past in awkward silence, as Tuxy moved out of view. Mamoru kept up his steady jogging pace, his armour creaking and ringing as the metal plates came together. There was no bird calls or animals's rustling nearby it was as if the upper reaches of the forest were dead.

Then Tuxy's face popped up again over the root, "Mamoru hurry!" He called his voice screaming in both alarm and fear.

Mamoru picked up his pace, leaping over the root, by resting black leather glove against the smooth bark and swinging himself sideways over top. Landing smoothly on the other side, he took in the remains of both Luna and an unknown man with a battle hardened demeanour. Noticing the dead body further along the trail, it's head laying in a shallow indent near a set of dried brambles and discoloured bushes. As if the head itself was slowly poisoning the vegetation. The man's body was burned beyond recognition, the skin blackened and melted. What was left of the head was not recognizable at all, just a dark skull with bits of flesh attached here and there. It was as if the man had been consumed in an inferno?

Then he took in poor Luna, sprawled on the side of the trail her body riddled with large wounds, as if she had been ripped apart by a savage animal. Her dark fur caked with her dried blood, her chest unnaturally still. Rushing to her side, his mind filled with grief and anger at the cat's stubbornness to take on all enemies by herself. Pushing the raging emotions aside, he focused on his duty. Mamoru's pressed his hands against her matted throat, moving downward tentatively to her chest. Tuxy hovered on the other side of the great cat, his little bare feet crunching the dry litter nervously as he stretched and scrunched his bare toes into the soil. Soft eyes staring down at the Cat's destroyed body, unblinking taking in the horror as that of an innocent child.

Mamoru quickly accessed the cats damage, finding to his relief a faint erratic beat fluttering within her chest. Her heart was struggling to keep her alive, her spirit fighting until the bitter end. Mamoru chuckled bitterly, Luna would never just up an die. She was to stubborn, and ornery to let go of this life. She would be around to patronize and belittle him for many more years to come...Mamoru was certain of that because he was not going to let her die!

Mamoru summoned his golden healing aura, shunting it down his arms and into the cats prone body. In seconds Luna's large broken body was glowing brightly. Tuxy watched with amazement as all the dead, dried blood over her fur became warm and alive once more sinking back into the dark fur going back were it belonged inside the panthers body. Slowly the gapping wounds closed, the skin pulling together and sealing over with fresh pink skin. The cats broken bones grinded and popped as Mamoru reset them healing and fortifying them so they would be harder to destroy again. Tuxy cringed at the sickening sounds of gurgling and bubbling as Mamoru healed the Cats punctured organs in her belly.

Truly the sounds were disgusting, and the work tedious. The Mouse man/boy, rose from his crouching position behind Luna and disappeared into the forest to forage for some lunch. He hadn't had a good meal in days.

The weak mist had settled in over the trail, as Mamoru finished his work with Luna. The great cat was whole once more, and breathing deeply. Tuxy had made himself useful and built a make shift litter, with two long thick branches and Mamoru's dark cloak with red lining as the hammock. Mamoru set Luna's dead weight on top of the cloak. Grasped the branches in his hands, and pulled her along behind him as he continued his course north, up the trail towards the cold stone horizon of mountain's. Grimacing in pain as the blinding fire in his head flared anew, now that his focus was no longer on a singular purpose.

The mid day sun was beating down upon the open trail near a vast clear lake. The sky was misty and grey, yet the warmth of the summer sun still penetrated the heavy fog. It felt nice upon her skin, heating her cold skin and dulled heart. She had been walking in a haze of dark thoughts all morning, refusing to grieve for her mother, or her now lost love. Forever moving forward towards the Lord of Shadows and her death. She had no doubts that with a broken arm, which ached constantly like sharp daggers piercing her shoulder. That he would defeat her, if she was caught sneaking into his keep. She had no intention of fighting him. Wanting only to free her cousin and Rei and escape.

She kept her mind focused on her new powers and the new course of her life as a Guardian. She couldn't think about Mamoru, it was to painful. The more she reviewed all the times the universe had intervened upon their relationship. Be it the warnings from her Guardian's, from her mother...Seiya trying to pull her away from Mamoru. The universe had been subtly trying to tell her that her and Mamoru were not meant to be. But she had stubbornly fought against it's powers, holding on to her love for him, laughing at it's attempts until it saw fit to teach her a lesson. Diamonde had been that final lesson, not to mess with the universe. He had forced himself on her, taken her innocence and made her unfit for any man's love. She finally understood, and was slowly accepting that her love for Mamoru was good and truly cursed. She forced him from her mind, which was still throbbing giving her no peace. He wasn't part of her life anymore, even though she had killed Diamonde it gave her no satisfaction as she thought it might. She just felt dead inside, as if her pure light had been snuffed out replaced by a steady burn of anger and hate.

Guardian Moon stood frozen before a large lake, the animal trail had winded around the Mountain's feet. Leading her to this tranquil sight, a clear mountain lake the misty sky reflecting off it's near glass surface. Concealed by a thick skirt of pines and fir trees, she could just make out a small cabin. Squat and mudded together with thick trunks of trees. The roof a rough thatch of grass, set over top more tree's. With a stone chimney jutting out of the back. The cabin was so natural it was almost hidden within the tree line on the other side of the lake. She needed to rest, and perhaps food?

Taking to the trail once more, she headed around the lake. She made her way around the stoney lake shore, glancing into the inviting water scanning for fish. Her stomach was roaring for food.

The young men and women who had joined her mother's caravan, had taught her much about living off the land. That kind of adventurous education thrilled her and she had absorbed it like oxygen, it all still remained clear in her mind. Information easy to recall, now that she was on her own. The last two demon's didn't seem to be tracking her, maybe they had been killed? Or maybe they had abandoned their mission. She didn't know their affiliation with the Lord of Shadows but it didn't seem to solid.

She took a fork in the trail that led her around the lake, she would reach the cabin by dusk.

The warmth and light of the day, had pulled away from the lake front falling behind the looming mountains behind the veil of dark green trees. When Moon slipped out of the tree line, approaching the small wooden cabin as silently as a shadow. A cool wind was blowing off the water, sending shivers up her bare legs and arms. As the day had worn on, all she wanted was a hot bath and a warm bed. Her body was aching, and her head felt like it was about to explode from the throbbing pain that had been plaguing her since her time in the that strange dream.

Crossing to the side of the small cabin, she realized by how simple it was built . Put together with mud and mortar, with thick trunks taken from the forest nearby. With a simple grass roof, oiled a dull black to make it fire retardant. Glancing subtly through the small window set along the side, finding the insides cold and dark. Just large enough for a bed, and a small pantry cupboard with a beaten up wooden table and chair. This was a Mountain Warden's outpost, a way post for both the law of these parts and wanderers...like her.

After surveying the exterior of the cabin, finding a wood pile along the north wall with a chopping block and axe. Moon set to work to gather wood for a fire. Soon she was basking in the warmth of the small cabin, sitting tiredly on the only soft place in the tiny area which was the bed. A simple mattress stuffed with the dry grasses from the forest floor. The one pillow was the same, dry grass covered with a cotton fabric. A heavy woven wool blanket of a dull grey was draped over the make shift mattress.

Moon groaned, rolling her neck every part of her ached but there was nothing here to bathe with. With a bitter sigh, she decided to see if the last occupant had left anything to eat. As was custom in a wayfarer's cabin. The last one to use it's refuge left something useful behind to aid the next wanderer who stumbled upon the cabin to seek it's shelter.

Opening the one lone cupboard, bolted to the log wall. She found a bag of oats, and a container of dried meat. Opening the iron box, the venison looked old and grey. Giving it a nervous sniff, she could only make out a salty tang. Figuring it was still good, she popped a rock hard chunk into her mouth and began suck on it. Finding a pot to boil water hanging near the stone hearth, she soon had it filled with porridge. Stirring it absently, as her transformation to faded. Leaving a dirty, disheveled girl with the bare rages of her pink dress falling over a thin frame. Her skin looking grey and sickly from days of stress and lack of nutrition. After she had spooned up a few steaming globs of porridge into a simple wooden bowl. She set it on the table to cool, retreating to the back of the cabin were she had noticed an old worn wardrobe. The doors creaked from age, as she opened them. Finding with growing despair only a simple white cotton shirt several times to large for her. With a sad sigh, she unhooked the shirt. Shedding her ruined dress to the floor she slipped into the large shirt. Thankful that it was quite soft, yet it hung so low almost near her shins. She had to roll up the long sleeves a frustrating amount of times, till they nearly ballooned around her elbows. She looked like a small child wearing the shirt of her fathers. It was huge on her, falling off one bare shoulders. Now somewhat happy to be in something clean, she sombrely sat at the beaten up table and ate her tasteless sludge.

With her belly full, filling heavy of both heart and body. She slipped under the heavy woollen covers on the small bed, to tired to worry about the nightmares that would surely come.

The deep navy moon was high over the trees, when Mamoru finally came to the end of the silver trail.

Finding the shadowed structure of a small cabin, sitting before the lake shore he had been skirting for last several hours. His shoulder's ached, his head was throbbing, yet he couldn't contain his excitement at finally making it to Usagi side once more. He dropped the wooden pools, dashing through the front door leaving a surprised Tuxy and a unconscious Luna in the darkness outside.

The room was dark, the fire in the small stone hearth long since snuffed out by time. The thin silver ghost that had lead him like a strong tether through the dark realms, threaded over to a small bed.

He rushed over to the bed, finding her fast asleep her golden hair streaming over the tiny pillow under her head. Silent tears falling down her cheeks, as she was once more trapped within a nightmare. She still looked so very beautiful, with the faint light of the dark moon outside falling over her gentle face. It wasn't just how she looked, but what lay inside of her. He prized her above all else, her sweet caring soul, her courage at surviving all of this. The innocent childish way she saw the world, and how she could play and find the good no matter how dark things got.

His heart was soaring after so many long days of worry and fear. He knelt before the bed, humbled by the sight of her. His breath shallow as he looked adoringly upon her, lightly brushing some of her bangs across her forehead.

(Usako...) He prodded with his mind.

She remained silent, not moving or giving any signs she could hear him within her soul. A force slammed into his head, knocking him away from the bed groaning and clutching his temples as a fire burned through his mind.

"Oh...Kami..." He sucked in a cold breath, that hurt worse then the headache.

Tuxy bounded into the cabin, a sweet grin on his face. "Is she here?" He questioned in the full volume of his high pitched voice.

Mamoru shot him a warning glare, but it was to late.

Usagi rustled under the covers, groaning in a dull haze as she rose to sit up on the bed.

"Wha..." She breathed, then after a moment took in the amazing sight of Mamoru sitting on the floor near the barren hearth and a strange little boy staring wide eyes up at her.

She broke down into tears, clutching the covers up tight under she chin. Shaking in disbelief after so long he was here finally here.

"Mamo-chan!" She wailed unable to keep her resolve to kill her love for him. She raised her good arm, as he rushed to her side, she had forgotten about her broken arm. He wrapped her up tight in his embrace, as she sobbed into his dark blue chest plate. Allowing the covers to drop to her waist, wrapping her arm around his neck seeking his love and his comfort as always.

Tuxy blushed, rocking nervously on his toes. This was a great sight, it warmed his whole being. His princess was finally happy again, and safe.

As Mamoru embraced became tighter, he accidentally touched her broken arm.

Usagi screamed suddenly, thrusting away from him in pain.

Mamoru went stiff with shock, staring at her in disbelief and worry.

"Are you alright?" holding her trembling hand, pulling her out of the bed to look her over. His face full of alarm and regret for hurting her.

"My arm...I think it's broken." Usagi moaned, grasping her forearm lightly.

"Oh...Usa." Mamoru moaned in dread, his fingers flying to the large buttons on her shirt, deftly undoing the material and drawing it off her.

Usagi squeezed her eyes shut as he removed her shirt, feeling so very nervous and embarrassed by him seeing her so bare. It was a new creepy feeling, that she had never experience with Mamoru. She felt tainted, her skin was crawling as he touched her bare arm. In seconds she felt the soothing balm of the golden warmth of his healing. The endless sharp pain that had been vibrating up and down her arm all day was gone.

With a thankful sigh, she cast him a small smile quickly retreating from his touch and buttoning up her shirt to conceal herself again. Mamoru's swallowed past a nervous lump in his throat, she wasn't acting right. She felt so distant, so nervous and awkward around him.

"Usako...happened to you...I felt everything you have been going through." Mamoru whispered, reaching for her.

She took another step back, glancing to the ground unable to stare at the pain of rejection on his face. Feeling horrible for forcing him to live the terror and humiliation she had been going through. He desperately wanted to hug her again, but her arms wrapped around her breast seeking to shield herself from him. Fighting with herself...not wanting to be touched.

Mamoru drew back, his hands hanging limply at his sides. A fury rising within his gut, realizing for himself that Diamonde had forced himself upon her. He didn't know how far...but it had left scars on her. Scars he couldn't heal with his magic.

He knew that what ever she was going through in her head, he couldn't affect it, he couldn't force her to speak about it. It was something she had to handle herself. This pain would only be healed with time...

"I have to go get Luna?" he chucked a thumb at the open door. Turning on his heel and leaving her standing alone once more in the darkness.

Usagi eyes widened in surprise, her heart beating fast in her chest, finding the light of hope once more. Mamoru was so full of anger it was slowly consuming him. His raw hate at Diamonde, if he ever ran into the man again he would kill him on sight. Raging at himself for how useless he was at not protecting her from that monster. The unknown horrors he might have put his most precious girl through was tearing him apart inside. He wanted to scream and rage at the universe.

Tuxy watched Mamoru pass by him, noticing the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He was hurting more deeply then he was letting on. His fists shaking at his sides, jaw tight working through waves of anger as he moved outside.

Tuxy moved over to Usagi, who was watching the door not blinking, swallowing over and over in anxiousness. He lightly took a her hand in his, seeking to comfort her in his own small way.

She paid him a polite smile, not realizing who he was. Tuxy sighed with disappointment as the unfamiliar look she offered him. She used to be able to sense other's energies, she should be able to tell who he was...what had happened to her that she had sealed off her soul so completely.

A few minutes later, Mamoru returned and with quiet footsteps, he padded back into the cabin setting Luna down by the hearth. Usagi dashed to the cat's body, sobbing with joy and burying her face into the dark fur at her neck.

"Thank you...Mamo-chan...Thank you..." She repeated over and over while she cried brokenly against her mother. Joy filling her as she heard the life beating within her body.

Mamoru cast her a tearful smile, not understanding the love of a parent or the grief of loosing them. But the great love ebbing from her into the unconscious feline was heartwarming.

He quickly got another fire roaring into the cabin, heating the small space to a comfortable level, banishing the chill in the air. The orange glow flickered comfortingly over the room, Luna remained asleep before the fire. With Usagi siting up, her back leaning up against Luna's facing Mamoru who ate a bowl of lumpy porridge along with Tuxy.

She had been introduced to the small man, giving him a warm embrace giggling with a veiled happiness as seeing him again.

Tuxy was sad, she kept her emotions in check not allowing herself to truly feel. Hiding inside herself, acting so guarded and distant.

The awkward night continued, Tuxy retreated to the bed and crawling under the blankets soon fell asleep. While Usagi never left Luna's side, her knees drawn up to rest under her chin lost in her thoughts. Until Mamoru moved to sit beside her, staring down at her with deep concern.

"I can't handle this...Usako please...I need you?" Mamoru voice broke slightly, his armour fading away. Leaving him back into his light blue boxers, the fire light casting a bronze sheen over the taunt muscles of his bare chest.

Usagi's heart twisted in pain, casting her head to the side unable to look at him. As she sought to carry out the final killing blow to their love. They were not meant to be, she couldn't be with him without the Universe retaliating against everyone she loved. This relationship was cursed and she could not place her happiness above the safety of her family.

"Don't touch me..." She shuffled away a few inches, as she caught sight of him reaching for her. Her voice sounded low and dead.

Mamoru let his arm drop, was she angry with him for their encounter in the shared dream did he go to far with her. Now she regretted it...or was this Diamonde's doing?

His guts were twisting, his head exploding with pain.

Usagi cried out in both physical and emotional pain, clutching her head with her hands while frustrated tears drew down her cheeks.

"I am so sorry, for not getting there in time to save you from him." His voice cracked with agony over her pain. His heart breaking with pain and mortification for not being there when she needed him most.

Usagi laughed bitterly, still not looking at him but at the floor in front of her. "You were so sick...You did everything you could to find me...but I needed to find the power to save myself this time...and I did." She had a pride in her tone.

"The man on the road?" Mamoru questioned.

"Was Diamonde. I killed him, after I turned into a Guardian. I thought he had killed Luna, I am so happy you managed to heal her and bring her back to life." She finally cast him a warm smile, averting her gaze before it lingered to long.

"Wow...so all those times that I saw all the power within you before?" Mamoru breathed in awe.

"Was the Senshi Powers of the Moon seeding themselves within my soul...yes." Usagi beamed with pride.

A long pregnate silence followed. As both sought to hide within their thoughts, finding the courage to keep talking.

"Usagi do you regret making love to me in Elysian?" Mamoru breathed in rising sorrow, needing to find out the truth.

"Mamoru...that was only a dream it's didn't happen." She stated softly, picking at the floor with a fingernail. Her voice breaking, betraying the despair she felt over the wonderful illusion that had crushed her soul.

"Yes...It did. I would know. It's my magic...it was more then just a dream." Mamoru relented, "I love you Usako...and that was the most important moment of my life it had to be real. I feel it in my heart." He moved to kneel in front of her, his soulful blue eyes searching hers.

Usagi stared back at him, confusion fighting with both hope and a defeated spirit. He quickly reached for her hands, clasping them in his.

"We are soul mates...Usako. I believe nothing can stand in the way of our love. " Mamoru needed her to believe in his words.

"But the only thing that has come from our love, is pain and suffering." Usagi face was crumbling near tears once more. "I want to believe that it was you who took my innocence, but when I woke up I heard the demon's talking and Diamonde..." Usagi choked on her sobs unable to voice more then a whisper of the agony he had put her through. "He took me...while I slept!" she hissed, her body shivering with shame.

Mamoru felt moisture falling down his own face, at the horror she had been put through because he hadn't been strong enough or intelligent enough to figure out the Demon's plot to capture her.

"I can't. I can't. I can't. I can't love you. I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore..." She rose quickly to her feet, her gut burning cold. Unable to look at the soul shattering hurt upon his face, she sought to run from him. As she hide her face in her hands. Hot tears falling onto her trembling hands. Her soul enveloped by a shroud of anguish. Shoulder's shuttering as she released her pain, her heart racing with the tension of the moment.

Mamoru stood after her, feeling the very fabric of Destiny, of the Universe tremble upon her words. His mind burned with a white fire as she denied their love.

"I can't live without you! I would rather be alone for the rest of my life, I will never find a more perfect woman. I only want you...Usako! You can't give up on us!" Mamoru cried after her, his head splitting. As she ripped out his heart in only a few choice words. He groaned clutching his head, as he stumbled to his knees.

Usagi screamed out in agony, only making it two steps from him when the pain in her head sent her to the floor in pure agony.

"It's hurts!...It's hurts!" she wailed, curling up in a ball seeking to comfort herself.

(It hurts because you two are soul bonded, and you are rejecting the link, Serenity. ) Luna's eloquent voice echoed in both their minds.

Usagi slowly sucked in air, her eyes flying open in surprise. Hands still clasped tight to her ears, knees drawing under her chin as she lay on her side. Staring blankly at the deep shadows on the dirty log wall beside the hearth. The words rang with the power of truth, filling her dead heart with light once more.

(Serenity, stop hurting yourself. Stop blocking his love...) Luna kept up, her voice soothing both of them.

(Let it all go... the shame, the hurt, the dark thoughts that you torture yourself with. All the lies, you have convinced yourself as truths. I smelled only Mamoru on you that night. Diamonde never got the chance to touch you. I made certain of that!) She finished with a snarl of distain.

Usagi's breath hitched, her heart overflowing with hope and life once more.

(I am Mamoru's...) She blinked, speaking with awe and bliss in her mind. Repeating it over and over sealing the truth of it into the fabric of the Universe. Repairing the red thread of fate that had brought them together.

(Always...) Mamoru answered back softly, their bond clean and clear as it should have been. So very thankful that Luna spoke up, vouching for him with such certainty.

(Mamo-chan!) She exclaimed, her mind humming with loving feelings, with his devotion and pure exhilaration that they were finally bonded heart and soul. All the pain she had been feeling since last night faded as if it had never been.

Mamoru glanced up from the floor in time to catch his little bunny leaping into his arms. Kissing every inch of his face eagerly. Mamoru laughed heartily, unable to contain his joy or his balance as her propelled weight carried him to the floor behind Luna.

Luna turned her face to greet the lovers, now devouring each other wholly. She laughed with genuine warmth as the two engaged in their passionate kisses. She couldn't deny any longer that they were meant for each other. But their road ahead was fraught with grief and loss. For she knew upon figuring out who Mamoru truly was that their love was cursed...cursed long ago by a powerful God. The same God who had turned Mamoru's homeland into dead stone.

Usagi legs straddled his groin over his boxers, her arms wrapped around his neck taking him in the deepest most passionate kiss she could muster. Mamoru enjoyed every second of her in his arms. His hands encircling her small waist on the outside of the huge shirt. Holding tight to his only love, his goddess, his angel who had saved his soul and made his life worth living.

They never let go of one another, never stopped touching or kissing each other all night. Soon falling into a comforting, blissful sleep on the floor behind Luna. With Usagi cradled on top of Mamoru's chest, finishing the prefect sleep she had been denied that night in Elysian.


	28. Chapter 28

A THANK YOU!

Thank you all for your rave reviews, this story arc has been really fun to write. Tryntee13 I love how much of a cheering squad you were, It really gave the incentive to keep writing. xSaphireRosesFanx

MAMORU&USAGI FOREVER! Need I say more. =) Maeko11 You always had such nice things to say, it kept me writing. GinnyPotter0183 You have been supporting me since my debut fic, Chaos, Cosmos, Eternity, Destiny. I have learned so much, thank you for your continued support.

My Partner's in Crime:xxTwilightPrincessxx & Max333, thanks for all the great talks.

LoveInTheBattlefield...I shall keep it coming =) Wonderwomanbatmanfan thank you for you steady reviews they encourage me greatly. Reereeree I love how much you like this story, much more to write so stay with me.

Narsenic stay with me the rides not over =) SeraphinaDragon, IchikoKitsuneKoumori, SweetMaj010, Lady Vee, Thanks for the support and great reviews you have all been reading fics for a while so getting a good review from you guys mean's I am doing a Half Ass Good job.

Shantie1984 I hope you liked the scene in Elysian's garden, when Mamo and Usa finally made love. =)

Isana55, hopelessromantic2314, mangamania, Jungko, Lunarstar99, SailorRallison, SMFan91, Brighteyes109, Littlebug21,gggosiaaa, Ty, Chichiforever, SerenityMoonGoddess,AimlesslyGera, angeljme,devilsangels11287, and all the guest reviews that were posted. You all rock!

Thank you very, very, very, much for all your encouragement! I really appreciate you all!

Shaydoe

Author's note:The chant was adapted from Terry Goodkind's Wizards First Rule. The spells adapted from Slayer's Book of spells.

Finale

Shadows in the moonlight swept back and forth across the dark stone that stood guard at the very peak of the Lord of Shadows Keep. Rei had been strung up on the wall for days, her hope fading away then disappeared completely when Mina had been shackled beside her only last night. She hadn't even the energy to banter back to the older light blonde girls smart comments. Mina was still unbowed , she had yet to endure the long nights and hot days of captivity. They had both been striped of their clothes, hanging nude to the elements as the winds howling off the mountain pass ravaged their soft skin. The Shadow Lord never spoke to either of them, merely entered the open chamber three times a day to survey that they were still alive. Then retreated back down his hatch, having more pressing things to attend to. Mina found the Demon's pressence slightly exotic and arousing in a dark deadly sort of way. An attraction that sent shivers of disgust over her body, and made her mind reel at the prospects of intimacy. Some times her over active libido was a pain in the ass.

Rei on the other hand, could sense his demonic soul and it terrorfied her to no end. His heart was black and full of malice and discontent.

The sombre priests had been feeding Rei from a bowl of mush once a day as dawn broke over the mountains. Those guarding walls of rock of the mountains, could just barely be seen through the thick fog that swirled around this barren stone spire.

A the dull glare of the muted light that pasted as the sun in this forsaken realm, broke over the crest of the rocky horizon. Rei began to chuckle bitterly, the dark haired girl hadn't spoken a single word. This alarmed Mina, who past her an odd look from her position beside her against the black obsidian wall.

Then two priests in full black robes, shuffled up from the open hatch. Crossing through the dark pillars, and past the alter each with a wooden bowl barely filled with a rancid smelling grey paste.

"Urgh..." Mina cast her face away, fighting against the large calloused hand forcing her head back and tipping the bowl's contents down her throat. Rei meekly swallowed her noxious brew, having been resigned to it for days. Her deep violet eyes shining with mirth for the first time in days, as Mina's face turned green. Her leader promptly beginning to hack and wheeze in disgust as the liquid burned down her throat.

The raven haired woman laughed lightly, her voice cracking from lack of use.

"Nice..." Mina groaned, shaking her head swiftly to clear the putrid vapour rising from her throat to burn the inside of her nose. "Glad to amuse you." She finished bitterly.

"Well, gotta get my laughs somewhere. Been hanging around waiting to die for days. But those damn priests won't let me." Rei groused, letting her head fall to her breast tiredly.

"Well, we would be sucky bait if we were dead." Mina stated with a smirk.

Her mood darkening instantly, as the reality of the severe pinch they were in.

"I thought you were supposed to be all sneaky and stealthy?" Rei muttered bitterly.

"Well, I guess I wasn't as sneaky or stealthy as I needed to be. " Mina sighed with little humour, cursing the group of Shadow Droids who had caught her last night, just as she reached the open chamber. She hadn't even sensed them hiding along side the flanking pillars. The were strange compared to the weak droids she had dispatched here and there in her journey through the keep. They had been powerful enough to mask their aura's from her. It had been a one sided battle, she had fought valiantly with her glowing heart chain but as soon as they were triggered the Shadow Lord had been summoned and the battle was pretty mute at that point. He had her bonded in thrall in seconds, his demon aura was so powerful she was left staring into his ice blue eyes completely lost. Before she was able to come to her senses the priests had her chained to the wall.

"Were's Artemis?" Rei sighed, shifting her shoulders which were tight and aching.

"I sent him down the other side of the Mountains into the Fire Plaines. Queen Serenity's military campaign is moving swiftly towards the Devil's Spine. He was to guide them up to the Keep. " Mina inclined her head towards Rei, with an encouraging smile.

"We still have hope." She finished.

Rei chuckled tiredly, shaking her head.

"Always the optimist...huh, Rei." Mina groaned, rolling her eyes in frustration at the pessimist.

"Who do you think we are the bait for?" Rei asked, quietly.

Mina fell into contemplation. Really no one would be coming to save them. The other Guardian's had a duty to protect Serenity, the White Moon army was on their way regardless. The Queen had a score to settle with the Lord of Shadow's for kidnapping her daughter. For all the queen knew her daughter was already dead and all that was left was vengeance.

Mamoru felt the trickle of cool water, drizzling down his thick hair, dripping off the tip of his nose back into the beaten up bucket before him. It wasn't much of a bath, but it did wonders to clean off the dirt and sweat from his days of hard travel. Dipping the worn wooden bucket back into the frigid water of the lake, he sought to cleanse the last of his fears away. They were headed up into the mountains after he and Usagi had cleaned themselves up. The uncertainty of what kind of threat this Lord of Shadows posed was driving him crazy. The Demon could no longer sacrifice Serenity, yet his fury towards them would be great.

Dumping another bucket of water over his head, allowing his soaked hair to fall over his forehead to drip a steady stream. Back into the shallow lapping water against the stoney beach. His knees were getting sore from kneeling on the slick stones, the cold wind from the lake was making his bare skin shiver and stiffen with goose flesh. He was only in his boxers out here in the faint dawn light. Flipping his wet hair, he glanced further down the stoney beach finding a fully naked Usagi crouched by the lake opting to use her hands to wash herself. Splashing the barest hint of water onto her already frozen, gooseflesh riddled body. Her golden hair trailing down to the dirt, as she scrubbed the water from her palms over her face cleaning away the remaining hint of blood from her temple, and dirt that had been masking her true beauty. Cleansing her heart and soul, with the ice cold water preparing her courage for the hard road ahead.

The Lord of Shadows was waiting...her Guardian's were suffering. It was time to face her Destiny.

As Mamoru rose to his feet, he transformed back into his Guardian form with a flash of deep crimson energy. Standing proudly in his dark navy armour, with the gleaming silver shoulder armour, and girdle. His dark cloak flapping in the wind, his sword braced firmly on his hip. His dark leather boots, crunching against the stones as he moved to her side. His dark leather gauntlets on his hands, a slight weight that made him feel secure that he was ready for combat.

He watched her quiet reflective bath, as she lightly drew wet fingers through her hair. Which was cast over her shoulder, falling down her breasts in waves of gold. Letting out a long lingering sigh, as she cupped more water from beside her, rubbing it lightly down her arms. He understood she had found her own powers, he needed to trust in her, and in her power. Yet he was going to protect her this time, prove that he was worthy of her love. She had refused to leave the Dark Realms with out Rei and Mina. He understood that with the new confidence on her powers she had to face the Demon, reclaim her inner strength, and confidence that he had taken from her upon her captivity. He supported her, and would protect her till his dieing breath.

"Mamoru?" She tossed her damp hair over her shoulder sensing his eyes upon her.

"Ready?" He smiled encouragingly, offering her a hand.

She nodded, a determination glowing in her eyes. Rising to her feet, she thrust her arm over her head calling down the powers of the Moon. In a flash of white light, she stood in her Guardian form and it took his breath away. She looked both powerful and elegant, in her white leather tunic and flowing white skirts. Her silver metal belt gleaming in the half light, with her crescent sword on one hip and her silver disc on its hook on the other side. Her arms and legs looking so exotic and deadly with the swirling silver runes painted upon their toned flesh. Her long white leather boots and gloves protecting her a mirror to his own dark leather armour.

Luna cast her an approving nod, as she smiled brightly back to her Feline Guardian. Who was waiting for them further up the bank at the cabin. Tuxy chuckled, raising his dark eyebrows in appreciating surprise as Moon passed him along the well worn path further up from the cabin. Usagi had rekindled her close friendship with the Tau this morning, spending a few hours in friendly banter. Playing the fooling around as they used to back on earth. Her heart healed, and warmed once more. Knowing that she was finally bonded with her true love. The the old gods were looking out for them, protecting them as they could from the curse she knew was upon them.

Soon they were back in the looming walls of trees, moving silently into the more rigid paths into the mountains. By dusk they were high in the mountain passes, the mountain trail was sparce with stands of spruce and fir trees. The rocky ground falling steeply away from them, the barest hint of soft moss attached to the barren ground, muffling their boots steps as the mists of the higher peaks began to enshroud them. Soon the trees and air had thinned away to barren rock, following Tuxy who guided them ever onward towards the looming shadow that shot up into the darkening sky in the high reaches of the Spine. They would move through the darkness of night, by dawn they will have reached the Keep...

As they reached the long stone bridge that connected the massive stone tower to the mountain side. A sea of cloud floated over the bridge, obscuring the bottomless divide on either side. The dawn light filtered down patheticly from the high reaches, slanting down upon the barren stone of the walkway in dull greys and orange. The barren peaks of the mountains rose up around them, broken only by the carved stone tower that seemed to float within the clouds. The tower stood proud amid the murky fog, the open chamber at the summit touched by the faint sunlight, waiting for them.

A cold feeling ran through him as he stared up at the foreboding visage of the silent tower, glancing down he found Usagi staring across the fog clogged expanse of the bridge with a worried look of her own.

"Well shall we get this over with?" Luna growled bitterly, she had fought the most to get Serenity to go back to earth. In the end she too had given in, her daughter was just as rash and stubborn as she was. Serenity had promised herself she would never cower and let others fight her battles for her ever again.

They moved into the clouds tentatively, wading onto the bridge for several yards before Tuxy halted ahead of them. Pulling both butcher knives from his black leather belt around his pink shorts. His soft brown eyes narrowing, announcing a coming threat. Luna crouched low, a growl rumbling from her throat. As a wave of shadows poured out of the tower, a small army of dark puppets coming at them at a dead run. Luna leaped forward, teeth gnashing in anticipation for the battle. Mamoru drew his sword, as Serenity did the same. A determination in her blue eyes, making her soft features look hard and strong. Mamoru was taken a back by the sudden change in her as she assumed her Guardian persona. She was powerful, both in body and spirit.

As they closed in Mamoru moved into their ranks, releasing himself to the anger that drove his fighting, allowing the white haze of battle instincts to consuming him. He was a force of steel, tearing through their lines like a wind of death.

In an instant they were surrounded by faceless dark figures, who moved and writhed as if made of liquid. Tuxy was a blur of shining blades, ducking a weaving through the throng taking down one shadow after another. As Luna moved with feral grace, tooth and claws flashing in the dawn light as she delivered one killing blow after another. Mamoru and Usagi stood back to back their twin swords one with a silver hilt , one of gold shining with deadly speed against the surrounding puppets who sought to take them down. It was like a sea of darkness slowly overwhelming them. Tuxy had to retreat up against Mamoru's knees, as they took down one wave after another. A silent onslaught of black, humanoid puppets who were endless.

Tuxy let out a scream of terror from Mamoru's knees, the taller man was frozen for only an instant. Staring down at his feet, noticing a shadow droid had flattened himself into a black puddle of goo, sucking poor little Tuxy within its depths. Tuxy's lower half was sunk into the shadow's magic, his brown eyes staring up at him wide with horror, little arms flailing, hands patheticly attempting to clutch onto the smooth stones of the bridge floor.

Mamoru had several droids coming at him from his left flank, Usagi was overcome by several shadows herself, her sword thrusting and parrying, as she kept them at bay.

If Mamoru stopped fighting to offer Tuxy aid, then they would break through him and consume Usagi at his side.

Tuxy squealed in fright, as he was taken under the dark mass of shadow on the floor of the bridge. Mamoru cringed with remorse, unable to look at the small warrior as he was consumed...He had to make a choice he hoped Tuxy would understand.

Then a earth shattering scream echoed out over the battle from high above. Mamoru thrust several droids back with a strong perry, as the scream rang out yet again. Piercing the air like a thousand shards of glass, striking the earth.

Luna didn't even blink, biting into the neck of a shadow taking it down to the stones and tearing out its throat. Before leaping at another nearby, taking that one down seconds later.

Serenity cast her face upwards, her eyes filled with both terror and pain. For a heart beat she stood staring at him, fighting an inner battle to remain at his side and help him fight or abandon him to save her cousin. Who was now fighting for her life against a most horrid fate, soon to lose it.

"I love you..." Serenity cried, her face twisting with remorse. "I have to go...she's is dieing." She cast her face back up, the nightmare's horror becoming real as Mina's screamed into the dawn light yet again. "Promise me you will get through this..." Her voice broke, as tears's threatened to fall.

She then cast Mamoru a regretful look. Mamoru didn't understand at first, but as her twin dove wings exploded from her back in a flurry of white feathers. He understood she leaving his side.

"Wait! Serenity stop!" Mamoru lunged for her, as her wings beat the air carrying her upward out of his reach. Her soft grey cloak folding into a lone ribbon along her back to accommodate her powerful wings.

"No, Usako! We need to fight him together!" Mamoru screamed at her, thrusting his sword deep into the gut of a shadow who sought to take advantage of his distraction.

Luna yowled up at Serenity's retreating form, flying out of sight into the thick fog that clung along side the stone tower headed upward towards the soul shattering screams.

"DAMNIT!" Mamoru cursed to the heavens, now having no time to take care of the shadows. He moved to the defensive. Luna as his heels, pushing through the sea of shadows towards the other side of the bridge. The dark wave of evil overwhelmed them in seconds, Luna and Mamoru fell to the onslaught. Disappearing beneath the darkness surging over them, like a wave of inky blackness.

Serenity didn't look back, could feel his fear and frustration as the Shadow's over took him. Trusting in his powers, in his fierce will to remain at her side. He would follow her up to the chamber of Sacrifice. But she needed to stop the Demon from hurting her cousin even more. The memory of how brutal he had killed her haunting her. Chilling her to the very core of her being. Keeping her watery eyes focused on the apex of the spire, the open chamber of sacrifice glowing in the orange light of dawn.

He couldn't fail Serenity, not now!

(_I call upon the powers of the Earth, great mother who protects, let thy power gather and bring forth life to the stones. STONE GOLUM_!) Mamoru's voice muffled with power, vibrated through the mass of dark shadows. The words calling to him, as if his own inner power or a long forgotten memory resurfaced once more within his mind. The bridge began to shutter and quake, the stones breaking free from the structure from back the way they had come, gathering into three large piles. With a beastly roar, a deep crimson light began to glow around the loose stones. They moved with a grinding force, gathering and shifting to form large soldiers of stone. They barely resembled the body of a human, the stones forming a small head with no feature, a large barrel like torso made with larger stones. With arms and legs formed from boulder size rocks taken from the bridge itself. With lurching powerful strides they moved to combat the dark mass of shadows. The stones moving against each other creating an odd scraping sounds, dust floating away from grinding joints.

The three soldiers brought to life by Mamoru's powers charged the mass of dark shadows, casting them aside with great strikes from their rock like fists. Within seconds, the shadows had been driven back to the edge of the bridge. Gathering uncertainly in small clusters, unsure how to battle three giants made of stone. Mamoru gathered his feet thankful he had remembered an earth spell, from his time in Elysian. He wondered how much magic he truly knew? Luna leaped at his heels as they ran for the Keeps's open archway. Leaving the shadows to deal with the Golums of Stone.

Ducking into the deep cool shade of the inner chamber of the Keep. He dashed down the main hall, with Luna at his side. The hall was flanked with plain archways, that lead to small rooms and alcoves. Then as if by his mere force of will, and need to be by her side. The silver ribbon that lead him to her side appeared, floating before him an eternal guide to always be able to protect her.

Inching around an archway, he warily gazed up a narrow curving stairwell. It was poorly lit and gloomy, a perfect avenue for Shadow Droids to attack him on all sides. Casting Luna a rueful look, the cat huffed loudly understanding it was the only way up.

"Lets go then..." Mamoru growled, dashing up the stairs with Luna at his side. Her brown eyes glowing in the half light, daring the shadows to attack them. The spiral stairwell soon swallowed them as they ascended upward.

Serenity landed near silent, at the far side of the circular platform. Alighting just between the flanking dark pillars before the trap door. Her wings folded to the side of her back, her dull silver cloak trapped like a heavy ribbon down her back. Finding the hulking form of the Lord of Shadows hunched over the black stone alter. His long silver hair fluttering in the cool breeze coming off the mountains. Rippling muscles taunt and covered with a sheen of sweat, as he fought against the writhing form of her cousin. He was bolting the last shackle on her ankle, chuckling and grinning with smug satisfaction as she cursed him at the top of her lungs. Light blonde hair a wild frenzy as she fought her chains. Rei hung on the dark stone wall behind, her face impassive and defeated.

Serenity gave her Guardian's no notice, sheathing her sword and unhooking her silver disc. Charging it in her hand she cast it under an arm, letting fly with all her fury towards the Demon's face. The disc glowed a hot white, as it barrelled down upon him. A bright shooting star rocketing with accuracy towards his arrogant face. The Demon's cold gaze was locked with Mina's, attempting to enthrall her once more. As the disc sliced through one of his curving horns, sheering it away and burning the remaining bone black. The Lord of Shadow's roared in agony, the force of his voice's pain cracking the obsidian wall. Rei cowered in terror as she hung from the wall, the stone vibrating against her bare back. Squeezing her eyes shut tight, seeking to calm her thundering heart.

Serenity caught her weapon as it returned to her hand once more, with a satisfied smile. Hooking it back on her belt, and releasing her crescent sword once more. Rei glanced up, noticing her with a glimmer of hope in her dark eyes. Her pale gaunt countenance having life once more.

"Serenity!" She screamed her voice cracking with emotion and ill use.

Mina thrashed upon the alter with more fury, not realizing that her little cousin was now a Guardian.

"Stupid Brat! Get out of here!" She ranted in fury, as another stream of curses that would make a hardened soldier blush issued out of her elegant mouth.

The Lord of Shadows, thundered around the alter glaring at her with both distaste and dark humour.

"I see, the little Moonbeam has some power now?" He chuckled.

Serenity never paid him any retaliatory banter, her eyes were cold fire. Her face set with a stern resolve crossing over to him to engage in this final battle.

Mamoru had been down countless corridors and halls, through empty rooms and small stone gardens.

Now running down another endless hall, the stairs long since leading up to this useless mid level of the tower. Crossing into an adjoining outer corridor. He could see the rock of the mountain side speeding past the outer stone railing, a cold wind blowing his hair and playing with his cloak. His heart was in his throat as an ice formed in his stomach, burning him with anxiety from the inside out. A panic of frustration was rising like bile in his mouth, as he could hear the ringing of steel coming from high above. Serenity was already in combat with the mighty Demon and he was lost in the belly of the tower.

The silver thread still wove ahead of him, but it wasn't an efficient path. If he didn't find a stairwell soon, he was going to try and scale the outside of the tower. His desperation to get to her side quickly, throbbing in his head as a cold sweat clung to him under his armour. Cheeks flushed, face pale with fear.

Luna ran ahead of him, again leaving him behind as she could move faster. As he skidded into a very large room, with a strange oval pool in the centre. Long narrow slats on the north wall , allowed the suns faint light to shard down onto the stones. Moving silently, he stopped before the pool. Watching the shimmering of what looked like black fish swimming under the water's surface, sending ripple's to cascade against the rim.

A low iron bell tolled through the vast room, as Mamoru raced to the opposite side. Hiding in the shadows of an archway, observing the coming lines of people in full dark robes. Their hands braced before them, hiding in the low flowing arms. They kept their head bowed as they moved to surround the simple pool. They moved to knelling positions, hand splayed before them bowing low and chanting in an endless monotone. Touching their foreheads repeatedly against the cold stone floor.

"The Keeper_ shall_ _guide us, The Keeper shall protect us, We thrive under your rule. In your devotion we are gathered. We pledge our souls upon your wisdom, shelter us within your great powers, we live to serve...Our lives are yours"_

They chanted over and over, their voices droning on in a continuous monotone. It was hypnotic, Mamoru felt the sound drawing away his worry and dulling his mind till he was calmed and at peace. No longer thinking about Serenity or what dire situation she was in.

A sharp pain exploded through his body, setting his mind on fire then suddenly images of Serenity...of Usagi flooded through him. Her face smiling so brightly, blue eyes full of mirth and love just for him.

Her sweet lithe form dancing in complete abandon at the the festival. The sound of her beautiful music, filling his soul as she played her flute out of the veranda of their home. The soft sound of her voice, echoing to him, as they made love in the gardens of Elysian. "I love you...Mamo-chan."

Then he felt a set of teeth sinking into the soft flesh of his neck.

"Ouch!" he cried in sharp pain, mindlessly slapping the small creature attacking him.

He heard a sharp squeak, then small claws raking down his cheek, before it retreated down his shoulder armour.

"Snap out of it!" A small voice chirped in his ear, then dashed away again on skittish legs.

In shock, Mamoru snatched the small fuzzy rodent perched on his shoulder drawing it in a tight fist towards his face.

Finding Tuxy back in his mouse form, glaring up at him with small black beady eyes, arms folded over his chest in irritation.

"Thanks my friend..." Mamoru breathed, placing Tuxy back on his shoulder and dashing away. Thankful for the mouse and his link to Usako helping him keep his sanity. The magic those priests were tapping into was powerful, very, very powerful.

"I should bite you again...for letting me get sucked into that shadow...that was gross. The only way I could escape him was to return to my mouse form and crawl out along the side of the bridge...but no one notices little ol' Tuxy while you set three walking rock piles to charge blindly around the place. I had to run for my life down the upper railing or get squished. " Tuxy kept on ranting bitterly as Mamoru rounded a bend finding a set of the stairs that wound around the outer wall of the tower. The Silver wisp of light floating ahead of them like the a ghostly trail.

The Shadow Lord grunted, catching the blade of Serenity's sword with his bare hands which he had transformed into stone. "This is growing tired my dear." He sighed. He had sought to enter her into thrall several times, finding that she was just to powerful to submit to his magic. They were evenly matched in magical power, yet he was still much stronger physically. Though her raw rage and fury was placing him on the defensive and keeping him there.

Serenity screamed in frustration, she hadn't be able to get any kind of advantage against him. She had danced through one weapons kata after another, moving with grace and strength. When that all failed to give her a deadly strike, she was resorted to blind hatred. She hacked at him, thrusting her sword over her head over and over.

"Just Die!" She raged, sweat beading on her forehead, panting, starting to feel overwhelmed by the Demon's strength.

"You can't sacrifice me any longer, I am no longer innocent!" She growled, as she thrust her face near his arrogant sneering lips. Her sword the barrier between them, as he gripped the blade tightly.

"That is a pity, yes. But the Blood of a Lunarian Royal is still worth a great deal for powering a dark spell. " His smile widened knowingly.

Then it struck her like a cold slap, she hadn't heard anything from Mina in a long time. Rei had been watching the fight and forgot about poor Mina chained to the alter as well. Her face suddenly paled, as she took in the older woman lying stiffly on the stone. She light blue eyes were glazing over, becoming dull, her breath shallow chest barely moving. Her skin turning grey, moist with sweat. As the shackles the Lord had attached to her wrists had razor sharp blades underneath that had sliced the arteries. Her blood had been flowing down the canals of the alter to collect in the silver bowl at the far end, since the beginning of the battle.

"Mina!" Rei screamed, tears flooding down her face. As she began to tear at her chains, writhing futilely against her rusty metal bonds.

"No..." Serenity breathed in dread, her wings unfurling once more as she leaped over the Shadow Lords head to fly over to the alter.

The Lord began to laugh with sadistic pleasure, his voice echoing over the open chamber bouncing off the rocks of the mountains surrounding them.

It was then that Luna leaped from the open hatch, bounding for the Demon who was standing near the dark pillars. She made it several feet onto the platform before two Shadow Droids pulled themselves from hiding along the pillar's long shadows. They moved silently into her path, bobbing and weaving as if seeking to dance around her. Luna skidded to a halt amid the Shadows, growling low in her throat frustrated to be caught battling the minions when the true enemy was only a few yards away.

Serenity pulled on the chains, around her cousins wrists, tears bluring her vison. This was just like before when the poor girl had died before her. Only this time it was far, far worse. This was her cousin, her true family. About to be bled to death and there was nothing she could do to save her.

"Mina...stay with me...please...Mina..." Serenity bawled, her hands fluttering over her cousin's naked stiffening body. Her face heating up in both fear and frustration, sweat trickling down her temples sending her into a shuttering shiver of grief.

(Mamo-Chan!) Serenity screamed through their link. Her voice thundering and desperate.

(I'm coming almost there.) Mamoru answered, his voice panting as he strained to mount the last of the steps at great speed.

(Mina...she's dieing.!) Serenity responded, her voice breaking into powerful sobs.

Then his dark head popped up from the hatch, scrambling up onto the open chamber stones. He cast Luna who was in battle with two Shadows a quick look, feeling confident she could handle them he dashed onward. Towards Serenity, who was standing before a stone alter, her golden hair fluttering around her hunched shivering shoulder's. Her wings spread out in a concealing manner over a prone body of another girl chained on the alter. With light blonde hair and a very full voluptuous body. He knew instantly it was Mina. He made it only a couple strides before the Shadow Lord moved in front of him, blocking his path to his love. His powerful naked chest heaving for breath as he seethed, ice blue eyes glaring down at him in threat. A glimmer of recognition on in his arrogant smile. As a burst of wind cast his long silver hair wildly around his broad shoulders. His stone hands held before him, preparing himself for another battle.

Mamoru skidded to a halt, his sword shining in the morning light. Tuxy gave a little squeak from Mamoru's silver metal shoulder guard, scampering out of sight down his back, beneath his dark cloak. Heading towards the alter, unseen, to see if he could help.

Serenity blinked back more tears, taking a surprised breath as Tuxy the Mouse crawled up onto the alter. Dashing along Mina's cold body, up her belly, across the crevice between her breasts heading towards the metal cuffs the held her to the stone.

"Tuxy?" Serenity breathed, as a sharp clang rang out. She darted her gaze up once more, finding Mamoru in mortal combat with the Shadow Lord. His sword flashed in the morning light, as he ducked and weaved through the taller demon's striking arms. Suddenly the demon had Mamoru around the neck, lifting him bodily off the ground. His large hand squeezing his neck, hearing the popping and rending sounds of cartilage breaking as he sought to break his neck. Mamoru gurgled, dropping his sword to the stones with a dull clatter. His fingers clinging to the Demon's wide wrist attempting to twist from his deadly hold. The Shadow Lord roared with satisfaction, loud and strong, sending more waves of rage to crack the stones around the chamber.

Serenity leaped back into the air, her wings fluttering wide as she cast her glowing white disc once more towards the Demon's back. The Shadow Lord's, silver hair flew to the side over a broad shoulder as he wiped around to catch the disc. His large taloned hand caught the disc, crushing it in his powerful grasp. Allowing the shards to shatter to the stone floor at his feet. Then with a smug smile, he mocked her by waggling a finger in a chastising manner.

Serenity screamed in rage, her mind going numb. With her wings beating the air furiously, she shot like a bullet towards the Demon her sword outstretched before her to spear him.

The Shadow Lord chuckled darkly, as two black leather bat like wings exploded from his back. He released Mamoru to the stones. The Guardian crumpled to the stones, sucking in deep breaths, rubbing his sore neck.

With a smug laugh the demon leaped into the air, leading the enraged Serenity up high into the concealing clouds. As Mamoru gathered himself to his feet, he could hear the ringing sounds of her sword connecting against the demon stone hands.

"Serenity!" Luna called up into the clouds, standing in victory over the two Shadow droids who were melting into puddles at her feet.

Mamoru caught a glimpse of Tuxy working on the shackles that were holding Mina down. Using his small claws as make shift lock picks.

Trusting that Serenity could handle the Shadow Lord for a few minutes he raced to the alter. He was needed...

He pressed his hands against the cold flesh of Mina's belly. Urging his healing golden aura into her body, it flowed down his arms but refused to sink into the girl's stiffening body. He didn't understand it?

Why wasn't his powers healing her...

Tuxy finished picking the locks on Mina's wrists, they fell with a clang against the stone. He dashed back down the naked girls torso to tend to the chains on her ankles, casting the stunned Mamoru an odd worried look wondering why he wasn't healing Serenity's cousin.

"It's to late...Mamoru." Rei voice was soft and full of pain,echoing from just over his shoulder.

Mamoru cast her a sorrowful look over his shoulder, finding the raven haired girl hanging naked, chained to a black stone wall. Tears flooding down her cheeks, as she absorbed the horror of her friends death. Taking in the blind unseeing blue eyes, staring out at her. Her chest still, forever at peace.

The Shadow Lord, felt the Lunarian Royals final heart beat. He grasped the blade of Serenity's sword, drawing her in close. Serenity yelped in surprise as he bowed his head to meet her face, glaring down at her from ice cold eyes.

"I may not be able to resurrect the Demon Beast Kahlas's...but I now have the power to stand at my Master's side as an equal. I will no longer be a pawn in his plans of conquest. " The Shadow Lord threw his head back laughing heartlessly, his body shivering with anticipation for the great powers about to be bestowed upon him.

Serenity yanked on her sword with two hands, trying in vain to free it from the Demon's grasp.

The Shadow Lord began to chant. "_Ancient Gods of the Sphere's of Light and Darkness. I have bled the child of moonlight, gathered the powers of the her soul. I call upon thee, I pay homage to thee, grant me all the powers she posesses." _Thrusting his head back, basking in the growing aura of white light that was flowing in a steady stream from the alter far below. Crashing through the grey murky cloud bank below them, to bathe his massive powerful form. His ice blue eyes began to glow with a build up of power.

Serenity gasped in shock and horror, as she felt Mina's very soul, her powers entering his powerful Demonic body.

Mamoru watched in awe as Mina's essence began to float up from the overflowing silver bowl. That was filled to the very brim with her blood. Her white aura the barest of threads, ascending into the cloud mass high above. Then the echoing roar of the Demon's triumph as he absorbed her powers.

He had to stop this, it was already difficult to take this demon down he didn't want to comprehend how much more powerful he would be with Mina's guardian powers. But how...

Then a soft whisper, that had guided him over and over since becoming a Guardian began to echo within his soul. He voiced aloud the words coming to life within him.

"_Blessed humbled gift of Life. Breath of Light, womb of the eternal. I pray to thee, come before me. Show your great compassion and deliver this soul from the brink of death...RECOVERY!" _Mamoru bowed his head and began to chant his prayer, his golden aura around his hands pressed against the cold, frozen flesh of Mina's belly. Growing in both strength and intensity, the golden light soon overwhelmed her dead body. Glowing like a golden goddess, her long hair a wild flowing flare of light. Mina became light itself if for only a moment.

Mamoru groaned as he maintained his focus on the massive amount of magic energy he was channeling. His dark eyebrows furrowed, face twisting in pain as the burning power ebbed from his soul and into Mina.

The Shadow Lord's body jolted in sudden pain, his triumphant look falling into horror as the link was severed. The white light faded from his body, leaving him a dull shade of his once proud self. His body went stiff, frozen for a brief second as the power was recalled from his body. Leaving him shivering with loss.

Serenity took the opportunity, as his grip grew slack upon her blade. She pulled her weapon back, cocking her arm back then thrust her sword into his gut with a scream of rage. With a somber defiance to his plans, Serenity's blue eyes glared coldly into his stunned face.

"It is ended..." She breathed with relief, as she watched the light of life fade in his eyes.

"It has only just begun...Moon child. " The Shadow Lord, hung off her blade his blood oozing down the steel towards her crescent guards.

Serenity's eyes flew wide in surprise, her blood running cold as his voice began to whisper on the wind a restless soul refusing to seek solace behind the veil of life. A prophecy made flesh by the act of giving it voice.

" Within the dawn of dreams, the two shall come of Light and Dark.

The tapestry thread by love, shall burn and be forgotten.

What once was lost, shall be found.

As the realms fall into thrall within the Eternal Shadow.

The four of four of four shall circle the two.

Brought together by fear, held together by love.

To find that which hides within the veil of dreams. "

The Lord of Shadow's voice began to fade, carried away by the freezing winds of time.

"Beware, Child of the Moon...the boxes have been opened. The Keeper's bane has been awakened once more." Was his final words, as his body dissolved into a spectre of shadow. Fading and falling away from her sword into the clouds swirling below.

Serenity beat her wings, keeping herself steady as she watched the Demon fade. The wind played with her hair, casting it around her shoulders. The short skirts of her Guardian armour fluttered, as a massive shiver ran up her back. Her mind reeling with his final words. They rang with the truth of destiny... This was only the beginning.

As she landed once more upon the open chamber. Her heart lifted once more with insurmountable joy, as both Rei and Mina, nude as the day they were born ran into Serenity's eager arms. Mamoru stood aloof near the alter with little Tuxy on his shoulder armour and Luna chuckling happily at his side. The girls sobbed and embraced each other while Mamoru and Luna watched appreciating the purity of the moment. The bonds of friendship, of sisterhood remade, forged anew and strengthened yet again. In time, Serenity separated from them dashing into his arms. Her eyes bright with deep unbreakable love. He embraced her tight, as she sobbed into his chest. Leaning his face into the softness of her hair, taking in her sweet scent of morning. She was everything to him, she carried his heart and his soul. He would rather die then be with out her.

"I am free..." She breathed, as he guided her face up with his strong fingers.

"You belong to me...As I belong to you." Mamoru leaned down his breath mingling with hers for but a moment before their lips touched in a tender, most passionate kiss to date.

The blare of a trumpet broke their kiss. The two lovers turned together, taking in the lines of soldiers cresting the rocky trail before the bridge to the spire. They were regaled in the silver armour of the Moon Kingdom. The morning light shining sharply off their elegant metal plate mail. A silver banner shone in the morning light, a golden crescent shining in the centre of the heavy fabric. A powerful white cat led the charge of the White Moon's main infantry towards the partially destroyed bridge. Flanking him was Jupiter in her silver armour and Mercury in her blue leather tunic and silk breeches and flowing long sleeve undershirt.

"Mother..." Serenity whispered in awe. Filled with happiness at getting to see her dear mother again, yet an anxiety settled in her mind. So much had happened, since last they talked. So much lay before her now? She glanced up at Mamoru's amazed face, as he took in the army. As he turned back to her, his eyes were filled with a love that was deeper and more powerful then anything she had ever experienced. It gave her courage and hope for the future. Together, nothing could break their bond ever again.

Stay Tuned for part two:Ballad of Dreams...


End file.
